Queens of Spades and Hearts
by Vain x Life Poetess
Summary: When fate intervenes and changes the births and love lives of our major players how does that affect England, more importantly how does that change the course of history? Major AU multiple pairings
1. Prologue: End is the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything if I did I would be a millionaire producer and Goddess Supreme ^_^  
><strong>

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my fics and keeps reviewing, I love you all though I am disappointed that there haven't been any reviews lately. People give whatever format to their stories and a lot of grammar errors occur not that I mind as long as they re-edit them later and the plot is good, so since it always passes the radar I decided I am not going to care for format myself and not give much explanation for the fic's veracity what is fiction and what is not. Those who want to do research and want to know how much of this is AU -which much of this is!- just PM and I will let you know and if anyone needs an extra hand finding something about someone or something for their fics don't be afraid to ask. I am going to ask you though to be patient for this and all my other WIPs. I am currently enrolled for one intensive court this May, it is a five day course for two weeks and it is five hours a class each day, after that it is going to be two summer semesters I will be taking and they won't be as intensive but I will be very busy so I ask you be patient guys.**

**Warning: I told you twice but there are always people who forget, this story is VERY, VERY, VERY AU so don't start complaining and saying I didn't tell you because I did.  
><strong>

**So without further ado lets carry on and this time I do want to see those reviews otherwise I will simply not update, not being mean or anything but I also have to measure my priorities, my school work is important and if I see not as much response in a fic I simply don't see it as worth my free time after getting done with the overload of homework.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Summary:<strong>

**Edward VI does not die in 1553 but lives to 1558. Mary never gets to be queen as she dreamed, her daughter -Edward's bride does. Elizabeth is born ahead of her time in 1516 as Mary being KOA and Henry's first child in 1510. Henry is granted his divorce and marries the first woman who becomes his infatuation (Anne returns to England and never goes to France) after her return from the Netherland -Anne Boleyn in 1515 resulting in Elizabeth.**

**What happens later is a series of mishaps and chaos that change alter forever England and the course of the world itself!**

* * *

><p><em>"One thing you learned with fate is that like the race and culture you are born with it is cruel and leaves you in nothing but to despair. Seldom will fate realize her mistake and redeem herself by undoing all of past's injustices, today is such day. Two births, two women, one born to one of them will change the course of history and in between all of that will be one man whose heart will belong only to one -the one he least expected to fall in love"<em>

_**~Fate revisited by Anonymous**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1510, February 18th.<strong>

**Greenwich Palace**

"_**Push milady push!"**_ Katherine pushed with all her might and after years of waiting, seven in total she had finally achieved her destiny and her mother's dream. She had become Queen of England. She knew it was not going to be easy, and her mother had had her doubts about the marriage to Prince Arthur, if he had died or they had known beforehand that the boy would not grow into a man like the one she was married to, her parents would never have agreed to the match.

The midwives insisted with all their might for their new queen to push. Last year she had insisted it was all or nothing to her future husband. She had made it clear to the former Duke of York that if she was to be wed to the future King of England it would not do to be merely his consort. What good was a queen if she was only a figurehead, a useless consort without voice or vote in his council? Against all public opinion and obeying his father's last will who could not bare give up the last half of her dowry, he married the Infanta. With a simple dispensation from the pope that for her late mother it was easier to get, Catalina de Aragon became Katherine of Aragon Queen of England.

Katherine held on to her ladies Maria and Margaret's hands. She squeezed them very hard making sure her nails and proof of her hardship were imprinted on their skin. It was not the first time she would be pregnant, Henry who wasted the vast treasury his father had inherited to him in oddities and other peculiarities -among them astrologers -who in Katherine's opinion were charlatans and if she only had her way he would not fall prey to their false promises- had been promised that his wife was fertile and young as they had come into his inheritance they would have many children. But Henry was not an impatient man like his father.

_"If the lion knows his own strength ..."_ Thomas Moore her faithful supporter since her arrival had said _"no man could control him"_ When she had arrived the (then) Infanta had been left friendless after the Prince of Whales Arthur Tudor died. A young widow and with a poor future ahead of her, he had been one of the few who vouched for her. He had raised his voice against the first Tudor King and for that his father had been imprisoned temporarily in the tower. He was a man she admired and in return for her admiration to him he rewarded by always being by her side and he never failed to give good advice. Besides, he knew Henry. It was another reason why she kept him close, she knew to what lengths his former pupil was willing to go to get something. He was proud and obstinate all dangerous in a king, but Thomas believed that Henry was meant for greater things and unlike all of his York and Lancasterian ancestors he would learn to control his impulses and passions that had dominated Edward IV and Henry VI when he refused to give up France to their rightful king the Dauphin Charles.

"I see the head" The oldest of the midwives assisted by the greatest court physicians screamed. Katherine gave one last push. What happened after was a wave of relief and disappointment. The soft mewing of a child the physician judged to be too small was brought into the world. The first thing the babe saw as it turned its head was Katherine's tired form, her hair was at every side of her face, it was a mess. She seemed to have aged ten years or more in that small moment she gave birth to her firstborn.

Henry came to the birthing chamber soon as he had been told the news. He could not believe the astrologers and the best of them he had hired-he complained mentally! had failed. No it was not they who failed, it had to be Katherine. He was ready to shout, to yell at her when his feelings of anger and disappointment were immediately forgotten the minute the midwife presented him to his newborn. The child's beautiful dark gray eyes, Tudor eyes, melted his heart right away. He was taken with feelings of fatherly love. He was a father, it was the first time it hit him. Katherine who was handed the baby down by the midwife after Henry told her to, said to him in a repenting voice "I am so sorry"

Henry smiled feeling nothing but joy, this was only a delay. They were young -he promised her, "We will have more children" Katherine had never Henry sound so happy, she looked down at the child. Their daughter had not cried at all, all babies cried -she was told but their little baby Princess had not shed one tear after being brought into the world. There were only soft grunts and mewing. She was eerily quiet, her eyes remaining open for the entire night. Her parents never left her side, and on the next day just as Katherine had put conditions to Henry -all or nothing- on their coronation day, she used her kindness and the sympathetic smile that had won her the people's approval to baptize their daughter immediately. Henry did not hesitate, as Sir loyal Heart, pageants and tournaments were organized in honor of their firstborn. It was as if the queen had delivered a thousand boys. They had never seen a couple so in love. It was a complete fairy tale.

* * *

><p><strong>1516, February 21st<strong>

**Westminster Abbey**

"What shall you name her?" The man Henry -unfortunately -thought Katherine- had chosen for her godfather, Archbishop of York and Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, a man who wasn't bound by illusions of morality and dignity, asked the young merry couple.

"Mary" Katherine asked holding the child in her arms. It should be the task of the godmother, it should be Katherine who should not be here and waiting instead in her royal chambers waiting until the holy waters touched her daughter's head -the expulsion of all evil sins from the innocent life she created- so they could be reunited. But as Henry promised when he came to the throne, he and Katherine together they would be monarchs like no other. They envisioned Camelot and promised the people a different reign where it would be remembered in many years to come, and with a son -hopefully- to follow Henry would keep the Tudor name for a thousand years or more if God be willing!

Henry smiled at his wife and nodded with approval. Wolsey mentally shook his head, this was all wrong. A woman should not have so much power over one man. She was a dangerous temptress, like Cleopatra she hungered after the bigger fish, she had made to her husband outrageous promises and against all odds and the council of the wisest people in the Privy and the court of Star Chamber in Westminster Hall he bought it. Acting like the small boy he'd been when he first laid eyes on her, he made the foolish action of putting the crown and the holy oils on Katherine's head the minute he was in power. And like that Egyptian whore she would be responsible for bringing England to the brink of war, he could already see it in her eyes -ambition and crazed loyalty for her father flashing, many men would go to their deaths just for the whim of one king and his woman!. But the king was the king, there was nothing left to do but obey. She at least better keep one of her promises to bring England a son, God knows he thought, without a son the Tudor line will be weaken and so will Henry's hold to the throne.

The minutes the holy waters touched little Princess Mary Tudor's head the child cried, everyone saw this as something joyful and even funny. This child was very aware of her surroundings, and she was crying everyone would say in years to come because her heart being so pure and innocent the Lord was able to penetrate into it and purge all of what was left of the sin her parents and her ancestors carried.

The ceremony was over, their child was now a true Christian, Princess Mary Tudor.

"A son will follow" Katherine promised and Henry once again believed it.

* * *

><p>Thomas Boleyn like other men in the lineup watching the royal couple greet all of the crowds who cheered in approval at the sight of them and the newborn Princess. They were like Mary, Joseph and the Christ. The trinity envisioned and all thanks -unexpectedly- to a little girl who sharing the opinion of other greedy gents like him, was nothing special.<p>

If the King were to ask him he would speak the truth. He should never have married that Spaniard. Some times he wished the Spaniards would sink to the bottom of the sea, but alas yet he was here again as the bystander ready to pay extra pounds to keep his youngest daughter, seventeen year old Anne in the Archduchess Margaret of Austria's court in Mechelen where word was she was growing into a "great beauty". Bullocks! His daughter like the one in front of him was anything BUT special. She spent her times in nonsense women should not be. Books, poetry, acting, plays and other arts of the sorts. _"Sweetheart those things are for men, women read books of the lives of saint or spend their time tending to sheep in your case to knitting and sowing"_

His daughter replied with the smirk that was his family's trademark _"Papa why do men go to mistresses? Is it because they are more beautiful? Why do Kings are driven mad by their mattresse en titres? It is not beauty they seek the Archduchess Margaret has taught me, it is their wit and the art of attraction that they master. If you want me to have a good marriage and profit from it, would it not be better I become as good as a man in all the (three) liberal arts, grammar, rhetoric and logic. Men are more appealed when they are challenged and women give the impression they want them"_ His child was a true oddity but she had wit, if only she had been born a man. If only ... Nature could not undo these things only god, sadly god was possessed by magicians who called themselves monks and a church so corrupt and decadent that society itself had started rebelling against it.

There were books in the Boleyn house in Hever Castle in Kent, in their cellar that pertained to the forbidden teachings of John Wycliff. His followers who had survived after more than a hundred years of persecution in England as in Bohemia were believed to be less now that the Tudors were in power, but they were wrong. The Lollards were alive and well, and they plotted and prayed every day and hour of the day until the true prophets who could cleanse the church, would come and they ready would heed its call. Thomas Boleyn was not a religious man but he loved their philosophy, the idea of a powerful state independent of religion or any faith and faith itself secularized and independent from any establishment as Erasmus and others heavily criticized by the Church called for, always appealed to the men low born like Thomas. If a day like that ever came it would be the opportunity of gents like him to own something of their own, to issue their own rents, to owe nothing to any church or anybody except the King, and the King would have to depend only on his people without fear or persecution from any church. What a dream, his daughter dreamed it as well, she having had access to that knowledge. She and his son George had great dreams, but Anne sharing more of his ambitions and wit dreamed bigger. Alas ... fate was too cruel. The church was the top monopoly such glory for the gentry would never come, nobody had the balls in Christendom to fight against that monstrous establishment.

Thank God -he thought. The ceremony was finally over, he returned to Kent where his wife gave him all the letters his daughters sent. Mary was in France in Louis XII court and Anne in Mechelen. He could have switched them but Mary Boleyn was more Howard than Boleyn, she was an empty vessel no different from other English roses.

"The Archduchess has even sponsored pageants where she is acting alongside the future King of Spain" Thomas nodded to what his wife said. His dear wife Elizabeth had been very sick lately, since George she had been left weak, and Thomas not wanting to looser her did nothing more to please her to make her feel better. He was stricter than ever to George every time he came into their presence. He made it very clear to him and his nurses that if his mother was to have another relapse, his son and his servants would be made responsible. George shuddering at his father's warning knowing it was better than to question the man nodded and rarely did he ever come into his parents' presence without asking permission first or knocking -softly as his father said.

"She is a prodigious child" Elizabeth went on "You used to tease her she was too dark, but imagine she has made friend with the infant Charles, the future King of Spain, Thomas! Who would have thought it of Anne."

"She is a Boleyn" Was all Thomas said and left his wife to rest in her bedchamber, he would never admit it but he felt of his teenage daughter. She was exceeding his expectations, the higher their friends were the more doors it opened for their entire family. He opened the second letter once he sat in his study. It was of Mary and nothing but complaints from the new Queen of France, Henry VIII's sister. She was spoiled arrogant, both Marys were, but his eldest daughter was by far the worst. Rumor was she was sleeping with Louis' son in law who was said to succeed him if the King failed to produce a male heir, and the Valois boy being married to the King's eldest daughter it did make it seem possible.

Now his daughter instead of following her younger sister's example and doing a good impression, all the contrary! He was going to be the Ambassador to France, there was a reason why he had sent his daughters away, so they could come refined ladies, so they could impress men of good fortunes, make good marriages, raise the Boleyn name.

He burned his daughters letters, both of them. For now he would take care of his wife, then he would see to whatever their daughters had on their little heads.

* * *

><p><strong>1510-1515<strong>

The years passed. Anne and Mary came home from Mechelen and France respectively after a few more years of tutelage to a broken home. Their mother had died and their father had become more ruthless and cunning, he no longer cared for anything but increasing his fortunes. Anne had never cried so much when she had been in her funeral. But after that she no longer felt like crying, she had hardened her own heart, she had become like her father, a woman of stone but her exterior was polished of the finest marble. She was the jewel of the Boleyn family and as she was introduced to court she caught very few eyes, but those she did were men who held high offices, offices his father would profit from if she sold her to one of those highest bidders.

But Anne did not want to settle with the simple life of a Marchioness or a Viscountess, she had her eyes on Henry Percy, unfortunately so did one Mary Talbot and Henry falling instead for her broke Anne's heart. Then there was Thomas Wyatt, that too had been a disappointment. Nothing had ever gone right for the Boleyns, nothing. Mary became Henry VIII's mistress, it was natural. She was a true English rose, but she failed to please him and so Henry tired of her easily. Then his eye turned to Anne, and all she had to thank for was her father and her own uncle, the Duke of Norfolk Thomas Howard.

_"Make yourself desirable"_ her father had repeated the words she had said five years ago in the letter from when she'd been in Mechelen. Indeed she had, and Henry VIII had placed her among Her Majesty's ladies who failing to keep her promises had given nothing but one daughter, a daughter some of Anne's Howard cousins said -was a child without a soul. A child who did not cry, a child who had the spirit of a man, a child like that they all agreed could not have a soul, women were very different than men and they can't be called equals. Anne doubted it but she went along with it, for if women were real equals to men that would men they would have to fight and win their bread through bitter tears of blood and mud and Anne did not want to spoil any of her fine skin and hands for that. She was a woman devoted to reason, a faith where she believed everyone was free to believe only in the bible and free to practice in anything you wanted. Like her father she considered herself different, but a good rebel one with brains and a cause.

Henry had tired himself too quick of Katherine, first their daughter whom he still loved but he preferred if the child was a boy instead, and then all the phantom pregnancies and the more than seven miscarriages and all in such a short time! That had to be a record some mocked behind his back. Henry was tired of being the laughing stock in Christendom, he was tired of being tied to a woman who believed herself better than him and his generals. She said she attributed the battle of Flodden, her victory to him but everyone knew it had been her and his failure in Calais for trusting in her backstabbing father had left him worse than humiliated.

Something had to be done, and then Anne came as an answer to his prayers. She was witty, beautiful, incredibly smart like Katherine but unlike his "queen" she knew when to be quiet and she inspired the best in him.

"I promise you" he vowed to her once they were alone in his bedchamber "I promise you by Saint George you will be my wife" She spoke once again, they kissed each other and they consumed their love. Anne would not be his woman yet, she drove him away before he introduce the seed that would fill her empty womb. Unlike Katherine she knew when to act.

"No you mustn't" she said struggling to get him off her. They were in the woods of Waltham where it was rumored the ghosts of ill fated lovers roamed. Anne did not believe in such fairy tales but she didn't want to find out, in any case they were true, or bring herself and what she hoped would be, her future husband unwanted attention.

Henry adjusted himself when she threw him off. He was beyond angry. He was furious. Why was it so hard for Anne to give in! Her whorish sister had and Katherine never complained._ No_ -he thought _-she is right you cannot consummate_._  
>Not yet<em> -he mentally replied to his subconscious._ Not yet_, he repeated. _But soon,_ he vowed, _she will be mine I swear on St. George and the holy father she will be mine and I will be rid of the woman that brought me false promises. Katherine, damn her._ She promised him sons, battles, victories and all he got in return was laughter and his masculinity being questioned in every corner of Christendom. His victories were always hers, the songs went, we got a queen for a king and a consort we got a king. The melodies were sung in every tavern and private place his troops were unaware they were being sung. When Anne would be made queen, he swore she would be rewarded -once she did her duty.

Anne remembered what her father said**_ "You must do whatever you can to keep his interests prolonged"_** She buried her muddy fingers through her dark curls that were all over her face. Anne growled and sighed with frustration, she wanted to have Henry inside her, she wanted to have the crown that by right as a descendant of Edward III through the Howard blood on her mother's side was hers. It should be the crown of St. George on her head, it should be her who should be seated where Arthur's wife was.

It should be her daughter, her sons who should have the titles of Princesses and Princes._ In time_, her mind told her._ In time you shall have him. _

_No! I need him now._

She closed her eyes, the world will someday look up and whisper Hail Queen Anne and it would be her descendants who would inherit Henry's throne and rule England for a thousand years. While Anne was consumed in her vanity and overwhelmed by the future prospects she was yet to bring Henry; he in the meantime contemplated his situation as he blocked his eyes from the annoying sun rays. There was open space everywhere, the vision of the trees had died as he turned his back on obscurity. His carriage was there, the driver showing none of the impatience his eyes showed. Henry gave one look back, Anne was hugging her coat. It was very hot and they felt like Adam and Eve cast away from the garden of Eve by god almighty. Anne put her hand gently on his shoulder "Shall we Majesty?" She said with a smile that hid her own disappointment. Her chastity was the best and worse of her virtues. If she was anything like the loose Mary Boleyn she would have given herself to him two years ago, but it so happened she was much more decent human being, the only one of the women he'd been with, he met so far.

Nothing would get in their way -she promised on their way back. Nothing. Henry didn't nod, the gray skies foretold of a dangerous time ahead filled with more trials and tribulations than they could handle. Anne was confident they could, but if the pope granted them a divorce it was no guarantee Katherine would sit quietly and idly while she watched the crown she had coveted for more than seven years being taken away by a lady she deemed lower than hers.

~o~

**1515, December Westminster Hall**

"It has been decided that the fate of this marriage shall be as it should have been since the beginning" Katherine closed her eyes, this couldn't be. But it was, she opened them again and heard the rest of the verdict. "By papal decree, His Holiness has issued a papal bull where the marriage between the Infanta Katherine of Aragon born Catalina de Aragon" Wolsey did his best with the his limited knowledge of the Spanish language "is null and void. By the act of good faith the Princess Mary shall be treated with all the respect a King's daughter should be treated. She shall be known from hereon as Milady the King's daughter -Lady Mary and will no longer be called Princess Mary. Katherine shall give up all of her crown jewels to the queen consort of the King's choosing, let this be written so let it be done"

"Here, here" the rest of the council members who'd been called from their chambers in the middle of the night. It was an unusual proceeding, not everyone who was supposed to be here because of the obnoxious hour the meeting was called -by Wolsey and the persons he wasn't supposed to call husband anymore, Katherine suspected- were here. Those who were present were members who had remained loyal to Henry and never questioned him. Thomas Moore was not among them. Their relationship had hit it off at a bad start after he met that impetuous Boleyn girl. He disapproved and constantly nagged Henry about everything he did, raising taxes, wasting the treasury on expensive wars in countries -he argued- England had no business with. His position was no longer stable and besides, he said to Katherine the day before this circus started, he wanted no part in it. His heart and soul was loyal to Henry but to God first -he'd emphasized.

Katherine did not bow, she did not curtsy, if she was truly what they said a whore who had played on falsities to become the king's consort then a bow would not solve anything, and she did not feel like bowing to people who were as false as her "husband". She had won battles for Henry, if it had not been for her offensive against Scotland it would be Margaret of Scotland, Henry's sister who would have worn her crown and be the next queen of England and King James, that ill fated and hot tempered Stuart King, he would be the one judging her now and not Henry.

But she acted like any woman in her position raised by the most prestigious monarchs in Christendom would. She stood from her chair and walked back to her chambers, the judge and all the people called for her to bow and relinquish her jewels here and now in the presence of His Majesty, but she would not. If Henry wanted to humiliate her any further, he should not do it in public. She would give the jewels, everything that belonged to her by right, but not today. She would not let Henry push her down the mud, if she was in reality his concubine then he would have no business demanding custody for a child that had no legitimate claim to the throne.

* * *

><p>Mary watched her mother leave England forever. She was not even allowed to say good bye to the woman who had nursed and taken care of her for the six yeas of her life. She was no longer Princess, her titles, her privileges she had been stripped of them when her father decided to terminate his marriage to her mother. She felt betrayed by her mother's church, weren't they supposed to be the protectors for the poor and the weak? Where was the justice for her and her mother.<p>

"You can go now" she made a dismissive sign with her hands. Her young maids left. Her father had allowed to keep the best of her maids, Lady Salisbury however was not allowed. Since she and Lady Bryan were meant to be governesses for Princesses and true Princes, they had no business taking care of the King's bastard anymore.

Her mother had begged her father a million times to return their daughter so they could live together on Spain. Just today she got news she had died in her house with many servants, alone without her Sir Loyal Heart who had betrayed her and her daughter in Toledo. Her cousin the King of Spain who was rumored he would was going to be elected the next Holy Roman Emperor gave his aunt a great funeral, but one fitting for a Princess of Spain, an Infanta not a queen.

It was a year since the pope annulled her parents' marriage, and it WAS December. She was back at court in smaller chambers, her older ones were now occupied by her sister, her new sister who took her place as her father's new princess -Princess Elizabeth.

Mary hated her the moment she was born, the six year old hated to see her father and his wife take all of the adulation that had once been her mother, that had once been hers as well. She vowed she would never love that child, that child had her mother's eyes therefore nothing good could come out of her, but the moment she held her one day when she set herself the task of taking her away as a means to solve all her problems. The six year old against what her logic said locked eyes with her baby sister Elizabeth and she found that in spite of having her mother's eyes, she had none of the Boleyn malice that was responsible for her and her mother's fall from grace. If Anne was evil her daughter was the entire opposite, she was pure and she was calm whenever Mary was near.

Maybe today that was Christmas, Mary thought, would not be so bad with her sister there.

~o~

Henry smiled. Everyone of his family was present. He had a lot to give thanks for this Christmas. True he did not have a son ... yet. But they had a daughter who was healthy and was born cheerful unlike his firstborn Mary, if they could have more children as beautiful and healthy as Elizabeth, they would be the happiest couple, he and Anne in all of Christendom -of that he was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of AU as you can see, year of birth has been changed for many characters but the month and day when they were born are still the same, and a last fact vs fiction you will ever see here is that Wycliff was a renamed "heretic" from the 14th century that sprung about as a result of the 100 years war and Edward III being incensed because the pope and the clergy favored France since the Papal court back then was at Avignon due to problems with neighboring city states in Rome. Wycliff lost support from the King when he became too radical. Henry was not the first king with the idea to separate himself from the church, if the church had continued showing too much favor to France back then, Edward III would have certainly followed Wycliff. His followers became known as Lollards in England, and in Bohemia where Jon Hus who was later burned by the church as a "heretic" followed his teachings, they were called "Hussites" in honor of their fallen leader and martyr. A lot of Lutherans and Calvinists merged with the Lollard factions that survived to the sixteenth century at the time of the spit between England and the Catholic church.**

**_On my second account of Vainforlifepoetess of flickr (you can find the address on my profile page) I have posted pics that give spoilers for this story._  
><strong>

**R/R**


	2. Ode to May: Dream on

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything if I did I would be a millionaire producer and Goddess Supreme ^_^  
><strong>

**A/N: wow I did not expect any review but I am so excited to see at least three and positive response from all of you, as promised reviews equal faster updates so you know the drill! And to Unnamed visitor and another anonymous reviewer who left no pen name, and to Rachel and dani for reviewing this story. I would have loved to make this Henry/Anne but I am following Henry's historical character more than the romanticized version of the Tudors, and thanks Unnamed visitor for your review I appreciate it also as I do the others. There will be as you said a lot of interesting pairs, lets put it that way, and twists and turns in this story more than you would expect on all my other ones.  
><strong>

**Today is May 19th and just to add I wanted to do a chapter dedicated on Anne Boleyn and her death changing as it did historically the fate of England and Henry's character forever. Initially I was going to do a huge, very huge, time jump but seeing the date I decided not to, so here it is.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Summary:<strong>

**Edward VI does not die in 1553 but lives to 1558. Mary never gets to be queen as she dreamed, her daughter -Edward's bride does. Elizabeth is born ahead of her time in 1516 as Mary being KOA and Henry's first child in 1510. Henry is granted his divorce and marries the first woman who becomes his infatuation (Anne returns to England and never goes to France) after her return from the Netherlands -Anne Boleyn in 1515 resulting in Elizabeth (b. 1516).**

**What happens later is a series of mishaps and chaos that change alter forever England and the course of the world itself!**

* * *

><p><em>"There is nothing more dangerous than falling prey to lust. Lust not love is impure it lead the body to corrupt itself, it leads to the death of the soul. When love is used for vengeance it leads to nothing but trouble, it is a sin before nature and before God."<em>

_**~Fate revisited II by Anonymous**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1532, May 19th.<strong>

**Greenwich Palace:**

"**Boy give me my sword"** In that second that Anne turned her head her life ended. As he promised the Captain of His Majesty's guard and keeper of the Tower green, he would be quick in his execution. The woman who'd once been the most revered queen of England, their May Queen, fell to the ground lifeless and her head rolled the steps of the platform that had been built especially for her. Few of her friends, many of her enemies assisted to her execution, those in between her former allies and sympathetic faces who felt guilt for being bystanders in her trial, all bowed their head in respect for a woman they had believed to have been another worthless lamb sent by her family to the slaughter.

England had become a nation of heretics and liars. You could not trust in your own shadow, your own son, your own wife could be the King or Cromwell's spies. Wolsey and all of the King's past friends and allies had fallen, victims of his own ambition and madly quest for total power.

He had sprung an act, an oath of allegiance, he called it the Oath of Supremacy. Those who did not sign both acts that declared him Supreme Head of the new church of England and pledge their complete loyalty to him renouncing the pope and other sacraments his late wife (who not to the surprise of the more illustrious minds who'd suspected her, and turned out to be a heretic) denounced as lies and blasphemy to the true word of god they said could only be found in the bible; were sentenced to a trial where most of them were declared as traitors and sent to their deaths. Others were put in prison waiting for their trials.

There was never a king more lust ridden and power hungry as Henry VIII, the boy who had come with so much promise turned out to be another Richard III and sharing all of Edward IV flaws and weaknesses when it came to women. Just what had ever made him fall for that witch and heretic Anne Boleyn (who like Katherine failed to give him a son) they would never know. Perhaps it was her beauty, maybe it was the way she spoke to him. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that, the women in his life had all been very easy including Katherine of Aragon, the woman he had been led to believe was his brother's wife. When her cousin came to the Imperial seat he vowed to his mad mother he would re-validate his aunt and her sister's marriage to Henry, thus annulling Anne's. Nobody accepted it, but with the sack of Rome it became inevitable. Anne's position became shaky, she saw herself as sharing the same fate as Katherine if she failed to produce another living heir, preferably a boy. What followed were more dead boys and girls who failed to see the light of day.**_ "At least_**, it was whispered, **_Katherine brought us a son, a sickly boy but a son nonetheless who breathed for a month before death took him_**."

Now that Anne was dead people turned heads to one another. The game of pointing fingers was far from over. England was free from persecution of witches and hot goblins and heretics. They never knew the horrors of the Inquisition like in Spain and Germany had for many years, but they took advantage of England's shaky position to point fingers at their neighbors. They never burned anyone, besides the martyr Catholics prayed for by now as if the man had been ever a saint -who issued warrants and without the benefit of a trial (that was given to him) he burned six renown heretics. England had never been a nation that took pride in persecution until Henry Tudor came to the throne. He brought back economic prosperity to the land and law and order that had been lacking during the war between the Lancaster and York factions. They had hoped that his son would follow in his footsteps with the exception of the many taxes and executions of so called traitors during his father's reign. They had hoped but their hopes turned to dust when the last of his passions that had led him to madness was finally -for her enemies who sighed in relief believing this was the end of the madness- put to death.

**~o~**

Elizabeth heard the canons. Her mother's headless body would be buried the same day of her death. It should not be so. She should have a funeral worthy of a queen. My mother should be buried in the cathedrals were our past glorious kings and queens had been buried. If her mother had not been so stubborn in her adoration of Luther she would have been, and who knows? Perhaps her father would have granted her a place for her body to rest on while her soul was on her way to heaven. Her mother was treated in her last moments like below the beasts, she was now with the angels and all the heralds seated next to God in between Him and Gabriel. Her mother, the May Queen was buried next to the lowest of the nobility. Her mother the queen no more

* * *

><p><em>"I have seen so much places, so many heartaches<em>  
><em>so many dirty faces, so many things you couldn't believe<em>  
><em>I won't stand in line for this ..."<em>

**_~"Extreme Ways"_ by Moby**

* * *

><p><em>Walk away,<em> his conscience told him. _Walk away_. Two times he heard the voice, two times he didn't listen to it. He never felt more foolish in his life than when he married those two she-wolves. They laughed whenever they ridiculed him, they were the cause of his misery and his longing for a son. A son, they all said they would deliver a son but none of his "wives" or the women he once considered his wives ever delivered him a healthy boy. Katherine failed twice, two times she delivered, two times she failed. The only time that she succeeded in bringing a healthy boy to the Tudor cradles had been with their son Henry Arthur. Katherine always swore she had been loyal and obedient. She appeared so, behind close doors it was a different story.

Henry Arthur he thought the boy was the answer to his prayers, but like all his brothers he had the death mark all over him. Katherine swore it would be her last failure and he had believed her. He loved her and he believed she loved him too. He had believed all her lies, he had believed she had been a virgin when they married -like Anne.

At least with Katherine he had an obedient woman, a wife who would never question his decisions in public, a wife who knew her place and knew better than to intervene in his amorous pursuit of women. Katherine would have drank to his bastard son Henry Fitzroy if she had still been around. Anne had refused to come to the celebrations in honor of his ONLY son. Henry Fitzroy. He had named his boy the Duke of Richmond and when Anne should have treated him with respect and honor his mother she had spat in his face all of his infidelities. She had unmanned him and put in question her own loyalties when she swore that the King of England could not get his wife pregnant because he was busy in other women's bed. He had never been so angry, and when she spilled the wine in Bessie Blount's face. That had been the last drop that spilled the cup. His patience was thinning and when he saw a way out of his marriage he took it.

Yes the pope had annulled his marriage, yes after that she had been the vehicle that influenced him to create his own church. Yes he had ordered the execution and gone against all papal decrees earning him an excommunication by the pope and bishops and whatever more there was in the Roman Church, of Warham and put in his place Thomas Cranmer -the Boleyn's former chaplain. He had put his loyalty to the test when he sent Anne to the tower, he turned up to be loyal. Minus the minor plead to allow the Lady Anne for a confession he gave Henry no cause to worry.

_Jane Seymour_ -his mind whispered -_she will be your wife._ "She will be my wife" He voiced these thoughts to Cromwell the day of the woman who had once been the _axis mundi_ of his life execution. Cromwell did not agree in the King's new choice of wife but he bowed his head. He knew better now than to question His Majesty's decision on who to wed. Cranmer had begged him to save the Lady Marques but he refused. Thomas had done the impossible to influence His Majesty and the Boleyns to opt for a separate faith, a true reformed faith free from all superstition and idols. His Majesty approved of idols, Thomas didn't, he saw the obvious flaw in them. It didn't do the people good to have someone to depend on all their lives, with God they could have a direct connection, a lawyer himself he knew too much lawyers, too many gods and intermediaries was never a good thing. Alas, the King to his chagrin and Luther who once -when the King had written a defense for the Catholic Church (before the sack of Rome and it the pamphlet had made his then wife the Boleyn girl very angry and jealousy -that her husband was still under the influence of Catholic 'fanatics' she called them)- denounced him, did so again. He spoke against the execution of the Lady Anne.

Luther, always the idealist had called the execution a sin before god and marriage. He praised the Lady Anne for her courage, he and others in Germany called her the perfect wife, she did not protest His Majesty's rule, he had said, and never had she been bowed to any other man or authority that wasn't her husband or any he did not command. She had become the people's queen, she had taken Katherine of Aragon's queen justly, the pope had praised her and his successor had rejected her. Katherine who was a woman of friends in high places, even in death she was still revered as a saint, had a powerful nephew who on her death vowed revenge in her name. He had succeeded but at what cost? The price for annulling her marriage to Henry had cost him the authority of the Roman church in England and one innocent life was lost today because of that man's actions.

Cromwell returned to his desk and shuffled through all his papers. Today marked the end of the golden world Anne had envisioned for herself and her daughter, and marked the beginning a new world, one Cromwell was not too sure anymore he wanted to be part of.

* * *

><p><em>"Make a new name<em>  
><em>let us open our eyes to the brand new day ...<em>  
><em>It is a brand new day<em>

_I've taken hits like Apollo_  
><em>but I am getting back up again<em>  
><em>from<em> the moment I saw her  
><em>I was hell bent on heaven sent<em>  
><em>I am throwing rocks on your window -we are leaving this place together<em>  
><em>they saw we are dreaming to big -I say this town's to small"<em>  
><em>~<strong>"It's a brand new day"<strong>_** by Ryan Star**

* * *

><p>Her body was not yet cold when her father sent news that there was going to be another marriage, his marriage to one Lady Jane Seymour.<p>

"What do we know about this Jane Seymour?" Mary asked after she withdrew her hand from the Imperial Ambassador's lips. She felt her mother had finally been avenged. For years she had yearned for this moment. It came at a high cost, her sister was now officially (not that she was before when the pope disowned her by annulling her parents' marriage -as he had done once before -wrongly- with hers) by English law a bastards. It was a unanimous decision that didn't need to be introduced in a bill in the house of commons. Cromwell had taken care of it nice and easy. He had a lot of enemies, everyone who couldn't stand seeing a man with noble blood in his veins wanted him death, but those same men who hated him were his allies. As long as he was her father's friend he was also theirs and they had to do their best to please the king either through his women or his "friends".

"Not much" Answered Chapuys truthfully. "But rest assured my sources tell me she is of our faith and has spoken to His Majesty in your favor"

She switched the subject, interrupting him to ask about her sister. Would Jane Seymour support her as she had support Mary? "Highly unlikely" Chapuys responded giving her his honest opinion once again. He disagreed with the way the King of England was conducting government. He could use the money, blood money and money he did not deserve, from the monasteries to foment the industry that was of high demand in England by the merchant class but instead he and Cromwell were using it to enrich the crown further. Parliament approved everything the King did and they did it only because with Henry VIII Parliament was strongest than it ever been under any other king.

"And Elizabeth?" She asked remembering her sixteen year old sister. It was not fair that she should be left destitute without a fortune and title like she'd been all these years. "Is she to be made a bastard like I have been bastard?"

The Princess had changed a lot in these sixteen years since her parents' annulment. She was reputed to be one of the most beautiful Princesses in Christendom. He himself did not fall prey to adulation but when he came to substitute Mendoza in the _ano domini_ 1529; he had been immediately hooked by her beauty. Anne Boleyn's eyes were said to be the great attraction of the English court but Eustace did not see how. The so called May Queen was complete ice while the "Lady" Mary Tudor her stepdaughter was fire and her eyes held the hardness of all the hardships she lived through all these years, and a wisdom beyond her years. Eustace was impressed how nature worked, if Mary Tudor had been borne a boy he was sure that no matter how delicate her health was, His Majesty would never have thought twice of leaving his rightful wife Katherine of Aragon.

Eustace chuckled, he had been enchanted -he would never admit this- by the true Princess' sister. She was Tudor through and through, there was no question about it, but her eyes were the mirror image of her mother's soul, tainted with lust and ambition that knew no bounds. Eustace had to squeeze his fists very hard whenever he looked at Bess Tudor's eyes. He didn't want to be trapped like her father was by another Boleyn girl, and he was a man of the true faith. He would be betraying his Imperial oath and his oath to God to protect the woman who had stolen his heart, for a _puttaine's_ daughter. Royal or not, his heart was harder than stone and he knew better than to fall for that kind of people.

"Ah yes, the brat is now a bastard"

Mary winced and blinked twice, her eyebrows arched. She looked behind her to her two ladies her father had recently -after the trials of Anne Boleyn and her many "lovers"- brought back into her service. Susan Clarenciux who had recently wed held a look that said she did not approve of her father's motion, and neither did Mary. She turned back to Eustace Chapuys, the only man that she knew she could trust and that she (secretly) loved. Her voice became hard and she took a step forward and said to him "Regardless of who her mother was, how many men she slept with, she is my sister and she is the daughter of the King, she is a Tudor like I am you would do well to show her the same respect and kindness as you have shown me Excellency" She emphasized heavily on the 'me' part.

Eustace swallowed, he knew they were close but he never expected that after all she had suffered at the hands of the harlot and her family she would continue to be impartial in her judgment of her sister. He composed himself quickly and expressed his deepest apologies and added -"... If my lady wishes I will speak to your cousin of both you and your sister"

Mary smiled mildly, any smart woman would say no but Bess was her sister and no matter what her mother did, she would remain so until the day of judgment day. "Nothing would please me more"

* * *

><p><em>So it has begun<em>. Bess heard the sound of the canons being played all day. The reign of the jolly May Queen, the most happy and indomitable spirit that ever walked the facet of this earth was over.

It was Jane Seymour's turn now to walk where her mother had walked, to sit where her mother and her sister -Mary's mother- had sat, to wear the St. Edward's crown if she succeeded in bringing her father a son -her father was taking more precautions this time -after Mary's and her mother he had decided he would not have any future wife wear the crown of St. Edward or hold the holy sphere and staff that kings normally held until his consort had proof their marriage was legitimate. It was sink or swim -all or nothing.

The England of her mother had become a place of chaos, conspiracies, deceit and betrayal lurking around every corner. You could not trust in your own shadow, her father she suspected with the sword grazing her mother's delicate, little neck, had transformed from the man of her dreams to the monster she was afraid to see every time she went to sleep.

Her father, a man who had dressed her in yellow in all her birthdays, a man who had given her everything, who swore he would always protect his "little women" her mother and her, had turned into a tyrant, another Richard III. And nobody, absolutely nobody had the stomach to stand up to him. She hoped, she honestly did that Jane Seymour would last longer than her predecessors. She was stepping into a big position one where only the noblest of blood were fit to occupy. Jane Seymour had noble and royal blood through her mother's side, the Seymour was an old and prestigious family and they would be more now that their pale daughter had been chosen as the king's next consort. But did Jane Seymour have the same blood as Bess' mother? Did she descend directly from Edward III like her mother and all her Howard cousins did? Or was she from a more distant branch that could only trace their royal lineage as far as Edward I? What was one Edward compared to three Edwards?

No matter what children this new woman gave her father, Elizabeth would continue to be the dutiful daughter because unlike Mary and Henry Fitzroy she had inherited the good common sense that was only found in the Boleyn clan. She would smile, she would show her love to this woman, but no matter what Jane Seymour accomplished whether it was through an heir or a crown adorning her head; she would never have the pleasure of knowing the kind, passionate, funny and at times loving husband that her mother did.

Her mother's death had been the death of her father's last bit of reason, he was slipping further into madness and no smiles or son could ever bring back England's renaissance Prince. He was gone, he had killed himself the day he killed her mother.

"Lady Elizabeth" Lady Bryan called to her, it was how she was referred to now. "Lady" instead of Princess or "Her Highness". Another bastard product of another disastrous marriage. Elizabeth turned, she did not let her sadness be shown. She had a lot to be sad for but a lot to be grateful as well. Her mother was in heaven. She believed in God, not in the God of magicians or the hocus pocus garbage that Catholic priests sold the ignorant masses, nor the strict and bias God of Luther. She believed that the powers that be, God, Jehova, Allah and whatever names other religions used to refer to it, did not punish. Whatever moral punishment a person received, he or she received it in this life. Aristotle said it. This life was all that mattered, the present and the future where what really mattered to Elizabeth. And if she wanted to be part of the future, she had to play by her father's rules. Unlike Mary she could not afford to rebel, right now she had become more despised than Mary had been.  
>Her sister would no doubt always be there to help her, but she had to be prepared for anything. You never know when human's dark nature is about to take hold. If it happened with the Plantagenet with the Lancaster and York fighting each other to wear the crown of England, what was to say that they -two sisters who had that bad blood coursing through their veins- were not about to relive their ancestors, their own father's mistakes?<p>

"Yes?" She turned, the Lady Bryan no longer bowed to her former charge. Her sixteenth birthday was less than four months away and she was no longer obliged to. Nonetheless Lady Bryan felt an odd affection towards the Lady Elizabeth that she had not felt in all her years working with the royal family, not even with the Lady Mary. It would not take her long get used to the new arrangements, she was a practical woman like her son, she never asked and did what she was told.

Always so formal Elizabeth asked again seeing a dazed look cross her former governess' features. Bryan expressed sincere apologies and explained her father would come to visit. "So soon?" Elizabeth was taken little aback, she had expected her father would keep up for appearances' sake the image of a grieving husband or partner mourning for his youngest daughter's mother. Her father's depravity knew no bounds, but Elizabeth held her head up high, chin up and ready to take whatever came to her path as her mother had in her last moments.

"The King will come with a retinue in two weeks time. His betrothed will be his wife by then and he sends you this" Lady Bryan handed Elizabeth an enclosed letter bearing the Royal seal. "His Majesty's secretary Sir William Paget told me to tell you that he expects his daughters' best behavior, he will expect you and your sister to treat Jane Seymour with the same love and devotion as you have shown him Lady Elizabeth"

Elizabeth nodded. "If it is His Majesty written wish it will be done, you are to write a letter in my name Lady Bryan, if you can tell me now so I can do it myself and I will express to His Majesty that he can expect nothing but love and sincerity to him ..." she swallowed but at last she managed. "and his new wife"

The Lady Bryan was not in the least surprised with how "well" her former charge was taking the news. It had always been Elizabeth Tudor's character, she had inherited the best and the worst of her parents' behavior, she was neurotic, she was prone to fits of anger but unlike her parents she knew her limitations. And nothing Elizabeth Tudor ever did was without a reason -nature and God had done a grave mistake not to make the lion's true cub a lion.

Lady Bryan sent for parchment and soon Elizabeth was back in her desk putting her book and her bible aside, to write a letter to her father.

_His dearest Majesty ..._ she began and left out any doubt or any cause that could give her father or his chief ministers suspicion. England was a court where you could not let your guard down, where only the meanest and blackest of hearts survived, and she had to be meaner and blacker than they if she wanted to be back in her father's and England's good graces, if she wanted to become not an extension of him or her late mother, but Bess Tudor -_femme sole_ and forge her own destiny independent of him or any of the noble's help.  
>Her sister believed in destiny, Bess did not believe in staying long hours and praying. People like her prayed for miracles, people like Bess fought to make them truth. They saw a chance and they took it, no time to think, no time for regrets. It was the way of the world. The only man who saw her way and it was one man she admired, was a man she should consider her enemy as he worked for the enemy -Eustace Chapuys. He was hopelessly in love with her sister and her sister loved him in return, so much was his love for Mary he always refused to look at Bess. Bess held her laughter as she folded her letter and put it in an envelope. The man had many faces but he couldn't keep up with all of them whenever his eyes landed on Bess.<p>

She shook her head, she had better things to think about. Neither he nor she had control over whom they chose, God and their respective masters would chose their spouses. It had been like that always and so it will remain. She sent for one of her ladies. "See it sees the King's eyes, go quickly" Her servant bowed and went running calling their page boy, giving him the same instructions her mistress told her. Elizabeth put her hand on her forehead. She would not cry, her mother was dead but her dream of building a better England, a kingdom united by one spirit, one mindset was not. As long as Elizabeth lived Anne Boleyn's dream would live on through her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R/R!**


	3. Arrow through the heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything if I did I would be a millionaire producer and Goddess Supreme ^_^  
><strong>

**A/N: wow and I still did not expect these reviews thank you! Unnamed visitor yes Henry always wanted Elizabeth's head in the gutter but unlike her sister she could pretend so well that she could fool even the cunning and more experienced minds, she was however as everyone put it very aware and she knew how twisted her father and everyone around her was, and I think that was what really contributed to her survival.  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Summary:<strong>

**Edward VI does not die in 1553 but lives to 1558. Mary never gets to be queen as she dreamed, her daughter -Edward's bride does. Elizabeth is born ahead of her time in 1516 as Mary being KOA and Henry's first child in 1510. Henry is granted his divorce and marries the first woman who becomes his infatuation (Anne returns to England and never goes to France) after her return from the Netherlands -Anne Boleyn in 1515 resulting in Elizabeth (b. 1516).**

**What happens later is a series of mishaps and chaos that change alter forever England and the course of the world itself!**

* * *

><p><em>"To me nothing else matters but my happiness and those who can help me achieve it, everything else doesn't matter. To me God stopped being an issue, I turned him to the tool of my hatred. You turned me into evil, you turned my soul rotten, you made me this. You destroyed everything that I ever valued, worshiped, and cared for. In my end I found my beginning, from the white ashes of God the devil was born, and from those ashes I take my strength I am reminded I am to hate, shut down, and feel nothing but contempt. I draw strength from my hatred.<em>

_When my father decided to dump me, to kill me I was born anew. Everything that was ever the girl who loved, kissed and wished for others' happiness died._  
><em>Her soul is being eaten away by my new diet. I consume hatred, I consume others, and I am never satisfied.<em>

_I died the day I was born ... I am God's child but I cut my own cord from His manipulation, from the father I killed my flesh_  
><em>He turned me into this angel, this herald of darkness, the devil.<em>  
><em>Mark Twain said it best -heaven is for the followers while hell is for those who will not be stomped down, those who will fight to their last breath<em>  
><em>for what is right, for what I know is right and will never be hold down by the chains of slavery.<em>  
><em>John Milton said it better -better to rule in hell than to serve in Heaven.<em>  
><em>I serve no one."<em>

_**~Dark Phoenix: Truth and twisted by Anonymous**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1533, October 10th.<strong>

**Greenwich Palace:**

"**The Queen has gone into a fever" **The physician whispers into Henry's ear, he turns away. He couldn't believe this, that his milk and honey sweetness of this world was going to be gone. What had he done wrong? Had he no prayed enough, had he not been faithful to Him? He turns back to the doctors, he swears that if his milk and honey sweetness "were to die" he vows "I will hung you both and confiscate all of your family's belongings, there will not be a man, woman and child who shudders at the sight of your bodies once I am done"

The doctors bowed and return to the Queen, their minds are set with resolve. They are told what to do by the more experienced midwives who cannot for the life of them, understand why is it men put too much trust on doctors when giving birth has and should be a woman's business only. Linacre and Butts hate how they are criticized and chastised but bow down to their midwives' opinions obediently, the queen's health is all that matters, if she died it would be their heads and their families. Henry had lost the woman who was his passion, that had cast away all logic in him.

This girl, of much lesser rank -Jane Seymour had restored him, nursed him back to good health. All the good that was left in His Majesty would die with her.

* * *

><p>Jane tried not to fall asleep, she was ready to die but she had a son to take care of. Surely, god could not take her now, surely.<p>

~o~

For days His Majesty kept himself under lock and key. It was always the same routine, he would wake up at early hours in the morning and come out only to see his wife and then he would go back and lock himself in his rooms, where he dedicated the remainder of the hours to pray for his wife's soul and for the soul of his only son, Edward.

He promised Jane that if she delivered a son they would name the child Edward in honor of her long time ancestor King Edward I. The Seymours had always been a proud bunch. They wanted to remind the people where they came from and a son named Edward extolled that greatness and served to honor the man whose royal blood ran through their veins.

Jane was in a dream state she could not wake up, she saw many things while she was awake. "I am going to end him or he is going to end me" her father used to tell when he felt death approach her mother. He swore that with the saints' blood and prayers they as puny mortals could beat death, cheat the devil himself of his own luck and money. Blasphemous as it was Jane had believed it and she had taken her former mistress' "necklace". The rosary beads of Katherine of Aragon whom she had always believed was the true queen of England brought her comfort. It never failed, before she closed her eyes she clutched the bottom of it where the cross lay hanging. Katherine had sailed to Spain but left only few of her best possessions to her most trusted maids of honor. They had all been perplexed why she would give all her prized possessions away instead of turning them over to His Majesty or her daughter. But then when Henry became entranced with her she understood why. Her husband was a man of many ambitions. He twisted every love into lust, every angry feeling into hatred and every care any of his women had for him into sin. He used these excuses for his sinful behavior, he believed if he put the blame on his women and ministers he could easily escape the fires of hell.

Henry would not want to keep his promises to his former wife that he would deliver the rest of her belongings (the ones Cromwell had not been allowed to take) to their only child, the former Princess Mary. So she gave everything to her favorite maids, people of confidence whom she had faith they would not betray her. _Did she see the future?_ Jane asked now as she walked in the dark prison of her mind._ Did she know that one of her servants would become Queen, that I was destined to be the wife of His Majesty and deliver the future King?_ A day without the memories of her mother had been like a day without rain, without dancing, without reciting poetry or attending any of her French lessons -since her comeback from France she had stopped practicing and forgot most of what she learned at Queen Claude's. She imagined that was how the Princess Mary must feel so she invited her to court, and to the surprise of everyone Mary who nearly fainted when her father was about to say no -requested that her bastard sister Elizabeth be brought back to Court before the Yuletide celebrations. It was a very daring move and Jane wasn't too sure if it was wise, but the daughter of Katherine of Aragon had Tratasmara blood in her and she was as outspoken as any man.

The French and Imperial Ambassador (her loyal friend) remarked that if it were not for her handsome looks and soft voice she would be mistaken for another nobleman, by the way she walked and the way she could hold a conversation and speak her mind without fear of repercussions.

Jane felt her strength leave her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and it was (to her horror) the image of Anne Boleyn herself. What was this she-devil doing here? Had she not done enough harm already?

Anne merely laughed at the pale girl that Henry had thought would be a better replacement for her and Katherine, and the horror she displayed. Her eyes were weak and blue, a pale blue and barely enchanting to the experienced man as were hers. Anne had always possessed the most beautiful dark brown eyes, almost black. They were the orbs that hooked the King of England and drove him to defiance, against the Holy Roman Empire itself when they influenced the pope to cast another verdict, this time saying their marriage had never been true but a lie and the dissolution of Katherine of Aragon's "lawful" marriage to His Majesty had been done under the evil influence of her and her family who were deemed heretics but treated as traitors when she failed to Henry what he wanted -what Jane had given him -a son.

"Your son will grow to be a handsome king just like his father, but I bet you knew that didn't you?" Anne asked moving past her and a well appeared in the middle of the dark room. Jane walked to where Anne was and looked at the well's waters. At first it was only her and Anne's reflection but then the waters began to grow violent and until they settled they began to show a different picture. It was a handsome blond young man that bore much resemblance to Henry but Jane could see herself through his eyes, pale blue, in that boy. He had his father's physique, his broad shoulders but he was thinner and he did not have a firm posture like the rest of the Tudor men.

"My son" Jane said. Anne nodded "He will grow, he will die young unless ..."

"Unless what?" she snapped at Anne. She would not let anyone, less of all this witch, cast a curse against her boy.

"Unless he marries, unless he does not repeat his father's mistakes. You and I will always be enemies Jane, in this life or the next, but we don't have to be in another life."

Jane tilted her head, had this woman gone finally mad in death? She heard from the Captain and constable of the guard and Tower Green how Anne Boleyn in her last moments started rambling on and on about her time in the Archduchess Margaret's court in Austria, Mechelen. Had death finally knocked what little sense she'd had left?

Anne could see confusion written all over her rival's face.

"I gather all those little things, insults you sad it me Jane. Everything that you did to me has consequences. Nothing in this world goes unpaid, sooner or later God asks for retribution" She said simply licking her lips as the image of Jane's son dissolved and they were back to their reflections.

"I am not a murderer. You died from your own ambition my lady -if you can be called that" she said with utter disdain. How dare this woman accuse Jane of murder when it was her own hand that sowed her doom?

Jane heard laughter from Anne's voice as her form became more transparent and slowly she watched as she disappeared, but not before the "most happy" and miserable queen whispered "I shan't be dead long ... protect my daughter as you will protect your son and maybe ... just maybe ... he will live and be the phoenix's son" Anne completely disappeared. Jane saw her no more for the rest of the day that she lay asleep.

Outside of her chambers was her husband who kept praying for the salvation of her body and her soul. Their son, their little son Edward whom he named after he held the babe in his strong arms lay crying in the arms of strangers. His wet nurse and other women looking after him could not find what was bothering the small boy. Was he sensible to his mother's pain perhaps? Some dared to think that the connection between Jane and her son went beyond any godly connection between men and God. Indeed, it was said by canons, priests, including protestants that the former queen was friends with, that the bond between mother and child was too powerful to break and only similar to God's covenant to man.

In other chambers far from where the queen and king were confined in their separate ones. The Queen fighting for her life, the queen praying for their god to spare her. Mary and Eustace were in the arms of each other finding comfort. Three weeks since the queen had caught a fever, three weeks since Cromwell began to see Mary Tudor as a tool to further his cause, the cause of heretics he called the reformation. He had convinced her father to make an alliance with the German rebel states that were fighting for their independence from the Holy Roman Empire and thus follow England's example, establishing their own church. Many already had, but there were others that were still subject to the Holy Roman Emperor's rule. Cromwell had arranged a marriage between her and the Count Palatine who had recently, to Cromwell and the other heretics who backed him up, luck, the Duke of Bavaria. It was a title that had belonged to Albert IV of said place but having only one daughter who recently died and no other relatives he could entrust with such large an office he chose his long cousin Philip Wittelsbach who had quite the reputation. "Philip, the Warrior" he was known for fending the Turks from Vienna. At only twenty five he had fought with a select few of his best soldiers the infidels, against all odds he won.

He was a suitable match in the eyes of the heretics. A select few. Much of the heretics believed that it was a dangerous match, too much power in the Lady Mary's hands they argued could propel her to usurp the Prince of Whales' rightful throne and put herself and her husband instead. If she had heirs, they did not want to think how those children would be for their nation. Would they be raised Catholic and turn England back to the old way, would they be reformers instead like they and set on the new ways they would make sure the future King Edward would follow? What if, so many what ifs. Nothing good could come out of the Lady Mary and her brood. Mary had danced after she met the Count Palatine and Duke of Bavaria. He pretended to be a simple man, something that made her laugh and the Imperial Ambassador oddly feel a jealous, like a sudden knot had been made in his throat. With all the right moves and words, he had her dancing at the beat of his tune, and she had enchanted him.

He, Eustace Chapuys, believe it was a wrong move from his master's cousin's part to make. She should not have been showing such favor to a man she barely knew. Of course they were six years apart and he being older than she, probably had more experienced, but that didn't make them any less interested in each other. Eustace felt his heart throb, his heart ache when she noticed Philip's eyes center on the true Princess, when she returned his smiles. For no reason Elizabeth had noticed too and could not help but feel a little pity for the Ambassador who had dared to love someone greater than he.

_~o~_

With her stepmother slowly awakening, Mary had lain all day praying for her soul and her new brother's well being. She did not care for the throne anymore, if it was the price to pay for her brother and Jane Seymour she wanted no part of it. She only wanted them both to be delivered safe. So she kept on praying until the Ambassador arrived to her chambers uninvited as he always did. In public they were always formal but behind closed doors they felt free, they didn't have to keep up the appearances that their relationship was strictly business. He was her friend and on times she felt she wanted him to be something more. The nights she had talked and spent with Philip, the first she felt she had been a fool but the rest, were different. He made her laugh, he was funny, a man through and through. He was a warrior unwilling to give up to reach his goals. He was without interest though he did not lie -they both were aware they had something to gain from this match from the other. Mary -children and heirs, and Philip -more lands and recognition abroad.

Philip talked to her endlessly about mountains, the alps and the beautiful lands that he claimed could only be found in Germany.

He destroyed all sadness, cast away all doubts that she was meant only for unhappiness. Philip made her feel complete, she took the self hatred from her soul and turned into wonder, yet there were times when she felt guilty. She was going against her mother (what she thought was her mother's wishes were she still alive) and her cousin's wishes, she was going against the laws of God, but Philip made her happy surely that could not be sin? Surely it was enough for God, surely He wanted her happiness as she had been His faithful servant. She only wanted what any other woman wanted, a home, children, little Marys and hopefully little Philips to run around chasing their sisters with swords and she as their watchful guardian running after them enforcing discipline. _Was that too much to ask for God?_ She thought._ Can't you hear me God? Why can't I have this? _With her inhibitions going silent she heard the door knob twist and dismissed all of her ladies the minute the Imperial Ambassador entered. And there was he, coming uninvited again. He never asked for her permission, unlike all her other ladies and servants he did not need to. He was her faithful friend, her knight in shining armor and while she should not be thinking him such, it felt only correct. If Jane were to die and if health were to fail her brother, then she would be the next in line and knowing her father too proud to allow himself to admit he was wrong from breaking with Rome -would not let Mary get in the way of any protestant or potential mail heir he was yet to beget. The last it seemed hardly impossible, her father was getting old and his leg from the injury he had suffered this year during the May celebrations, would hardly get better. England's hopes were deposited in the little Prince her stepmother had just borne.

She felt pity for the boy but she had herself to think of. Nobody ever worried for her so she had only herself to take care of. Eustace her loyal friend, there were times where she imagined him as the Prince, her guardian in shining armor, and she the Princess being kept in the tower, rescuing her from the dragon. "Milady" he began, and by the look on his face alone she knew that the Queen was not fully recovered. She looked away, she could not believe this was happening.

"She has treated me with nothing but respect, why should this be happening?" She asked and Eustace was not sure if the question was directed more at him than to their Lord Jesus Christ.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know" he replied being completely honest, there was never a reason why they should not share the complete truth. They had always been open with each other.

She turned back and looked at him intently. She swore she would not cry but tears streamed down her eyes reaching her neck. Eustace found the strength to leave all the formalities aside and daring to push the envelope of their friendship a step further he sat down in the bed next to her. He put his arms around her and no longer ashamed of shedding tears of unhappiness she buried her head in his chest and took refuge there.

He consoled her "My lady, my sweet, sweet lady. My poor, poor sweet lady" he kept whispering in her ear but nothing stopped her from crying and the shame came washing away all the kindness of his words. Here she was, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life she should rejoice. England had at last a boy, she was going to be married and escape the fate of maidenhood, but for no cause fate saw it fit to take her stepmother away.

The Ambassador seeing her whisper 'why?' many times knew that she was thinking back to her stepmother and offered more consolation. "Everything will pass ... everything will pass ..." his voice became incredibly soft and not the rough and direct one that everyone else, including her were accustomed to hear from his conversations and debates with the king. She opened her eyes and looked up, she could feel his heart beating faster, her own beating equally fast. For no cause he leaned forward and set his lips on hers, she opened them fully. At fist she had been confused and shocked that he dared to do such move, but feeling the warmth of his embrace and his lips against hers erased all uncomfortable feelings, and cleared away all doubt from her mind.

She struggled with his weight being taller than she, but he had no problem despite his minor case of gout in his right leg to lift her up and move her to a more comfortable side of the bed. He was on top of her, and they didn't care what they were about to do. It was a sin before God, the saints and their religion but their religion preached love and what they were doing was just that -love.

* * *

><p><em>"With everything you have you will turn everything out. You will twist and eat your own flesh if necessary. When I was little I saw how you murdered me, how you ate my flesh, my skin, my eyes and everything else. You turned peace into violence and setting my arms on fire I pushed every limb from my body so I could be your slave, hoping that would please you and when it didn't I took my blood out not to please you anymore but to take everything you ever gave me, every curse you put on me from my body. My soul became black and I became free. I was born when I opened my eyes to the truth, when I realize the devil had given me another chance."<em>

~_**Dark Phoenix II: Truth and twisted by Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><strong>1533, October 11th<strong>

**Greenwich Palace: Queen's bedchamber**:

Jane opened her eyes for the second time. This time unlike the last it was different. This time she was born anew. Out of God's mercy, everyone was convinced it was a miracle, she had beat death, and impressed everyone when she sat up straight in bed with a pillow her maids arranged for her, propped against her back for support. She was back talking and her face had regained color. It was as if she had never given birth or been sick at all.

"What a recovery!" The first physician, Dr. Linacre the more conservative of the two said. He was struck with disbelief when the queen awoke. Dr. Butts was equally shocked, they had never seen such a speedy recovery.

"My boy, how is my son?" It was the first thing that came to her mind. She needed to **_know _**how her son was. It was the only person right now who mattered to her. He was the reason why she was here, why she had been so close to death. Her life paled in comparison to that of her boy, her sweet, little boy whom she named Edward. They had been discussing names all afternoon on that Sunday morning when she announced her pregnancy to Henry. She hoped that Henry had respected her wishes. Nothing would please her more to see her son named after her long royal ancestor, the man all Seymours prided they for thanks to him they had (partly) royal blood running through their veins. Though her son was not as royal as the Lady Mary or Lady Elizabeth, she would make sure he would be as, if not more, respected than they. But he would teach him not to be as arrogant as his father. She loved Henry and she wanted their son to know the man she loved for the kind and good spirit he could be, but it was important that he recognized his father's flaws like she did.

"He is fine Your Majesty, he is with her wet nurse" Dr. Butts answered.

Jane sighed. She thought it was silly to have her son drinking from a stranger's milk, but she could do nothing about it. It was the way it had always been and she had to do just as Henry wished, otherwise she would meet the fate of all his other women who defied him.

"Bring him to me please and if you can tell His Majesty I wish to see him too. I wish to see them both" The doctors advised not to, too much emotions could be too much for her to handle but she didn't care, she was adamant in her decision.

"I want to see them both now" She repeated this time firmer. It was the first time they had heard this docile, gentle lady be this firm and tough in her commands.

The doctors bowed their head and gave a low curtsied and immediately they ran to get the king. Moments later Henry came running with him the nurse carefully carrying their newborn Edward.

She smiled at the sight of them. It was a new day, she didn't care what her nightmare had showed her, the present was all that mattered, and just as she had escaped from death, so will her son.

"Edward our son" Henry said taking their boy from the nurse and handing him to Jane who seemed stronger than ever.

Jane smiled glad to see her husband had not changed his mind about their son's name. "Yes Edward, our little boy Edward, future King." Jane agreed and smiled at her son who giggled recognizing the stranger's face as not a stranger at all, but his mother's.


	4. Hac lachrymarum valle valley of tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything if I did I would be a millionaire producer and Goddess Supreme ^_^  
><strong>

**A/N: thanks to reviewers of the fic, you make this possible. I made a little date error last chapter it is fixed now, not 1558 but 1533 lol**

**Song for this fic will be Fright Night revamped version main theme "My turn to evil" from letters vs numbers.  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Summary:<strong>

**Edward VI does not die in 1553 but lives to 1558. Mary never gets to be queen as she dreamed, her daughter -Edward's bride does. Elizabeth is born ahead of her time in 1516 as Mary being KOA and Henry's first child in 1510. Henry is granted his divorce and marries the first woman who becomes his infatuation (Anne returns to England and never goes to France) after her return from the Netherlands -Anne Boleyn in 1515 resulting in Elizabeth (b. 1516).**

**What happens later is a series of mishaps and chaos that change alter forever England and the course of the world itself!**

* * *

><p><em>"You will destroy everything you ever love, for no cause you will cause destruction. Oh girl if you only felt what I felt.<br>Oh boy if you only knew how I long for you. What I am capable of with you or without? I cannot say -only the more horrible atrocities are witnesses.  
>I sacrificed everything for you, are you happy now?<br>Is the Queen of Heaven happy now? With your inhibitions going silent ... is the King of Hell satisfied?  
>You have taken everything I loved, cast away all the goodness, planted the seed of evil in me.<br>Your breed will pay and I will rejoice watching it devour everything you ever built for me.  
>I am vengeance it is my nature to love as it is to destroy -it is what I do<br>I have accepted my fate, have you my lord?"_

_**~Question on morality: Twisted minds by Anonymous**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1533, October 12th.<strong>

**Greenwich Palace:**

Eustace could not help but admire the beauty that lay in his arms. She was all his. Not Philip's, not the King's nor God's but his. She was his lover, he her slave and there was nobody existed but them.

The world could end and he would go to God happy with the woman he loved. Oh sweet mercy of God, he thought. He had lain with his master's niece and he did not feel in the least guilty. He was condemning himself, if they were found out he was done for. Both of their masters would ask for his head -as if that could restore Lady Mary to her virginity. For no reason he had lain with her for two nights, they had preached the gospel of Christ -love- in her bed. When morning came on the second day they all heard the bells ringing and people shouting on the streets and that is when they knew that Mary's stepmother had survived childbirth.

A terrible torment overcame her. She had betrayed her marriage vows to Philip, he had whispered chastity and loyalty to her and here she was laying in another man's arms, and not once but twice she made love to him. With the revelation of what she'd done she knew she had to act if she wanted to restore her good name. Eustace must never know she had lain with Philip.

It was cruel, he had taken advantage of her in this moment of weakness. A woman's heart was a mystery and he had seen the only chance he would ever get in bedding the true heir of England, and before having any second thoughts he lain with her. It was not her fault, she was not on trial, none of them were. If there were to be an inquiry Eustace her loyal friend and nothing more would testify against him, he would never testify against a true princess of the blood. He loved and cared for her, in a way nobody ever had. But they were friends and they must remain so. Anything more could ruin her chances of becoming queen and being in the queen's good graces. Who knew what the future had in store? Edward might not live long, it was written in the stars. She had heard it from her old friend Susan who was friends with one of the midwives. She told Susan that the queen had borne a healthy but bony prince. Healthy but bony! It was laughable. His poor physique is a guarantee -Mary was sure- that he will not reach adulthood. Like all of her predecessors who had a record of baring dead and stillborn babies, the prince of England would die before he reached the age of majority, in which case the throne would pass to Mary and her heirs.

She vowed on her mother's name and God and all the saints that she would give England, as it was her duty as a woman and her father's true heir, heirs to ensure the Tudor line did not die out.

Eustace reached his hand to her face and stroke her cheek gently. She was an angel, the most beautiful thing he saw in the morning. He did not want this magic to end.

Despite what anyone said, Cromwell, Cranmer or any of her father's new friends, she knew she just did, that deep down her father still cared for her and as many new children and he might have yet with Jane, she would always remain the pearl of his world.

She was certain of it. Nobody could replace her,_ nobody_.

* * *

><p><em>"With your heart gone cold you'll turn to violence<em>

_With your inhibitions going silent_

_You will turn and twist and pry your eyes out_

_Wishing that you could just go back now_

_You will be the criminal heartthrob_

_Destroying all that you could ever learn from_

_For no cause you'll cause destruction"  
><em>

**~_My turn to evil_" by Letters Vs Numbers (Fright Night remake -2011- score)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1533, December 24th<strong>

**Greenwich Palace: Christmas eve**

She had not spoken to him in more than two months. And while he tried to put the matter behind part of him wanted to fall to his knees and crawl to her bedside demanding an explanation. He did not want to believe that all this time she had been using him. He did not and could not believe that. Elizabeth Tudor told him that she did but he refused to believe the daughter of a traitorous witch who'd not only lain with men lower in status than her, but committed incest with her own brother! She had been a malignant woman, a despicable human being in fact he did not believe Anne Boleyn should be referred to as a she. She was an it, an it who had destroyed all the goodness in his lady's heart and turned her into the ambitious woman she was today.

If it had not been for Anne Boleyn, his Princess would never have left him. She would never have fallen into his arms, he would have never fallen for her, he would ... It was enough of what ifs. He did what he did and there was no turning back down. The words of the Lady Elizabeth were too painful for him to bear. She had chastised him and played him for a fool -the Lady Elizabeth always hated her sister -he had no reason to believe her but when he saw the proof before his own eyes on cold October morning in Westminster Abbey the memories of the unholy nights they spent together all came back to him.

He had been her fool and he had allowed it.

Damn his heart and worst of all damn the Lady Elizabeth for prying into her sister and the Ambassador's private lives. This was all a game to her, what more could he expect from the daughter of a harlot and heartless wench? She was just like her mother, she couldn't wait to see him suffer. He would not give in her little twisted games. He was a man of god and a man whose loyalty was deeper than any man's. He had suffered humiliation once, shame on him if he exchanged pure gold for cheap bronze. He had learned his lesson, he repeated to himself many times this but no matter how many times he did he was always reminded of what he'd done.

Susan Clarenciux had been the only one who had known her lady's secret and at the wedding, more than two months ago, she had berated her friend and mistress -Lady Mary -now Duchess of Bavaria and Countess Palatine. _"How could you do that Mary?"_ She had told her friend if only she had seen the hurt in His Excellency's eyes as she did, she would understand how much he loved her.

Mary said nothing except that he would forget. _"No Mary you are wrong, some things are not meant to be forgotten or forgiven"_ Susan said and it was the last thing she told her before she went on to her wedding, dressing in white -Susan nearly sneered in disgust- a symbol of her maidenhood, to meet her future husband, the Duke of Bavaria.

Lady Elizabeth knew why her sister had rushed into the marriage. It wasn't love or lust, it was necessity that propelled her to be by his side. Poor sister she wanted force everyone in her make believe world of love and fairy tales. Elizabeth seemed to be the only one in her father's court that wasn't deceived by her sister and her little games. Mary was not the pure white angel everyone believed. She had sex outside of marriage and not with one but two men! Elizabeth did not know what to be more disgusted at -that she had played with the man with Eustace Chapuys feelings or that she was carrying Philip's bastard when she lay with him? She did not why she should even care but she did. When Eustace Chapuys in a fit of rage revealed that he had lain with Mary, Elizabeth felt hurt and she felt as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs, just as he felt when Bess revealed the truth about Mary's "sudden" pregnancy. Only two weeks after her marriage to Philip of Bavaria she revealed she was with child. Oh her father and his newly crowned queen -in her triumph for bringing baby Edward in the world and surviving child fever, her father could not help but crown her in a lavishing ceremony that surpassed her own mother- Jane Seymour did not waste long in announcing the news drinking for good health of Mary's heir.

Her father boasted that this was proof that they were blessed. "There is no such thing as too much power" her father said as he rose with his merry queen Jane Seymour, wishing all their subjects a happy Christmas and a happy new year. What new year could it be? While Mary and Philip of Bavaria were eating their meal, blessed to be favored by all of His Majesty's subjects, others below lay miserable unable to touch their food at the thought they would be spending another lonely Christmas without their loved ones.

Everyone was dancing, including Mary and Philip though they were very careful not to get too excited. Philip did not want to endanger Mary and risk her chance of providing her father with another male heir. Mary was so sure she was carrying a male child that she boasted that this was the lord's doing and everyday she went to sleep, God granted her a vision of her little boy. "He has the brightest blue eyes and my husband's black hair" she would go on saying, and Elizabeth pretending to have fun, felt guilty that she was here laughing with her sister and her brother in law while the Imperial Ambassador was below, again below. Another wretched soul regretting what he'd done and praying not only for his soul, but the soul of his lady. It amazed Bess how much people risked for love. He was a man of no moral qualms and yet here he was regretting everything he had done for his sister, but here he was her true knight in shining armor suffering at her expense. He was still loyal. Why was he loyal? _'Why are you so loyal Eustace?'_ She had never used his Christian name when she thought of him. But seeing him there lonely and mourning for his lost love, refusing to look at the high table except when he was forced to, to have something worthwhile to report back to his master, Elizabeth could not help and feel pity.

**~o~**

**1534, May 25th**

Winter came and passed. Spring was dying fast and Mary's belly grew was growing larger than usual. The astrologer her father had paid came highly recommended. He predicted that Mary was carrying not one but two boys. It explained for her large belly and the several kicks she had felt coming from the baby (now certain she was carrying babies -after the physicians examined her to confirm the astrologer's prediction). Philip showed her love and devotion each day when he came into their chambers. He couldn't be more happy for them. It was a great year. The Queen was in her best colors, riding with His Majesty. Her brother as his mother was growing stronger each day and showed no signs of weakness. It was a moment for celebration.

Everyone who should be celebrating was, everyone who did not feel were locked up in their rooms to drunk to report back to their masters. He stabbed himself in the heart, in his sleep he dreamed he was being hung, quartered and drawn for his sin. In those dreams he was discovered for the disloyal, liar that he'd been for deflowering the Lady Mary. She was not his Princess anymore, he had lost all notion of what was important the minute he began to realize that she was pregnant with Philip's offspring. She had known all along that she could be carrying Philip's damned offspring, that impoverished heretic Duke's children and yet she lain with him.

He convinced himself that it was all his fault. He should not have kissed her! Why did he kiss her. His dreams always ended with him lying, confessing that he had raped her to spare her the humiliation and the guilt of having sinned. After all this time he found himself madly in love with her.

He sunk his head in his hands.

**~o~**

_The music ended and the stood both of them looking at each other both feeling completely trapped by each other´s eyes_

_everyone was looking at them including Mary but that didn't matter to them and even though Eustace´s brain had been screaming at him to behave since the beggining of the dance_

_he bowed to her deeply, as he had never bowed to her_

_And they left the dance floor, Elizabeth searching for something to drink followed by Eustace._

_When she and he regained their breaths she took his hand softly in hers still with the mark of his nails and some traces of dry blood_

_"You should get your hand cleaned" She whispered not looking at him afraid he see her blush, she never blushed._

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Today dancing did not seem as attractive. She had felt Mary's jealous eyes the last time she was on the dance floor. It was the beginning of spring in March, her favorite season of the year when she noticed the Ambassador looked more miserable than usual. Mary asked her something she could not remember now, but she had said no and moved past her army of people and asked the Ambassador for his hand. It was an unusual sight. The bastard daughter of a witch and a whore and the son of commoners dancing together. Completely different people, different backgrounds, different religion but similar personalities. They both saw themselves as crusaders fighting for their cause to no end. They did not care what everyone said about them, and they were willing to fight anyone and step over anyone if that got them to their goal.

Elizabeth saw herself reflected in the Ambassador's eyes and it pained her, deeply pained every time he looked at Mary.

_Fortune smiled on her, Eustace missed the blush because she was very quick in turning her head low avoiding his gaze._

_"Since when do I listen to anyone's advice?" he asked playfully._

_This became enough for Mary, and more when Philip found himself saying that it was rather nice of her sister to dance with such a "lonely fellow"_

_"Where are we going?" Philip asked as he was being dragged away from the mess hall. Their wedding was less than a week away, and the Queen Jane Seymour would be there along with her half brother the Duke of Cornwall and Prince Wales Edward Tudor, why was Mary now all of the sudden angry when she would be rejoicing?_

_"Just go" was all she said as they disappeared from the scene._

_Elizabeth on the other hand did not pay attention to Mary and Phillip leaving "Really, you really, should have this cleaned what if it gets infected?"_

_"I doubt it will"_

_"Are you always so certain Excellency? Even the smartest of men are found to be wrong most of the times and in such little things like this one"_

_He opened his mouth to answer but she said: "But please Excellency it could, what if it does, these things can be serious especially if you don´t cleaned"_

_She didn't let him answer and took her handkerchief and wet it in some water roses close by taking his hand again gently._

_"Lady Elizabeth you don´t have to..."_

_"Shhh." She whispered passing it through his palm_

_"You are very stubborn milady" He said ruefully the playful smile reappearing and pushing the cold demeanor which he was known by._

_After a moment had passed and his wounds, she was sure, were completely cleaned, putting her handkerchief away she said looking directly at his eyes, completely serious "She should not have done that"_

_He didn't need to ask who "she" was and what "that" meant._

_"Your sister will be Duchess and that is that. I cannot interfere in Royal affairs any more than I can let this become personal" But it was personal already, he had made it personal when he had told her countless times how her marriage with Philip would be the mistake of her life._

_The people around had already diverted the attention from them and they were alone so to speak and Chapuys and Elizabeth made their way to her quarters to where he was escorting her._

_After a few moments of silence she said "But you love her. And she knows that"_

_"She doesn't"_

_"I never told her and I doubt she knows. Your sister thinks I care for her merely because of her cousin"_

_"Mary is so selfish … she doesn't know what she has"_

_"Usually people don´t know" He said with a smile smirk_

_"You should not let her treat you like that. Why can't you tell her you love her?"_

_"But it doesn't matter. I am just an ambassador, and in all reality she doesn't have to pay attention to me"_

_"And milady adding more to this comment before finish -I can't tell her I love her. Or how I feel, she is of nobler lineage than you and me, and you both are destined to be women of great men."_

_"I thought you hated me" Elizabeth said smiling "or my mother or my religion. Or both."_

_"I do not share your views and perhaps I never will for people seldom do change. Our personalities are impregnated on us since birth, if they do change then by a miracle only"_

_"That is a very narrow view of the world you know. People who have no faith Excellency believe the same thing, that we are all impregnated since birth. I think you and me can both agree men with no faith should have no place in this world if all they care about is self gain"_

_"I am afraid milady that those men are the ones who lead both our faiths. They know how to play this dangerous games you and I call politics, and they take advantage of men and women who are idealists, those who believe that dying for their cause is noble, even Sir Thomas Moore idealist but a fool was taken advantage of from these men. That is why I prefer not to think too much about religion anymore"_

He had been one of the few not to ignore her, not to praise her based on her parentage but noticed her for the humanist and fighting spirit she had, something she told him, she had proudly inherited from her mother. They were one of the few people who could read others very well and yet because of their gift in deciphering others they were not the very popular.

Elizabeth became tired of waiting for the Imperial Ambassador to appear. She spotted his aide, Rupert Fleming. Odd name, she thought. Eustace had told her it was because Fleming was from Flanders, hence his last name. But his family had moved to England when he was very little so he barely had any recollection except the stories his parents told him of his place of birth. He was everything a man could ask in a servant, he was loyal, responsible but he was also blunt and he was somebody Eustace -as she called him now since they began to see themselves as something more than colleagues- could always trust.

It pleased her that he had someone he could rely on, and it reminded her of her own relationship with her recent lady in waiting Kat Ashley. She was a late minute addition to her own party in Hatfield, but since she had never shown resistance and been the fine example of obedience -more than could be said of her sister during Elizabeth's parents' marriage- her father and stepmother allowed her to have as much women in her service as she wanted, they paid for all of their expenses. Everything she wanted -Jane Seymour had said, desperate to erase any image Elizabeth had of her as the wicked stepmother or the usurper to her mother's crown. Elizabeth always expressed deep gratitude for the queen's gifts and that placed her in a favorable position in her father's eyes as well as in the other (important) courtiers.

_"If there is ever anyone who demands to be pleased through his wives it is your father"_ One of her favorite ladies in waiting, recently widowed and single mother, duchess dowager, Katherine Romanov nee Par told her. She loved Kate, she was bold, sassy and extremely beautiful. It was no wonder she caught one of the most handsome and powerful men in Easter Europe's eye. She was taken aback when the Russian Ambassador told her of her husband's death. Apparently he had not listened to the Czar's advice and gone out horse riding in the terrible weather, promising that he would finish the hunt before anyone else. Kate said she was not so sad at all. _"He died doing what he loved, and that was adventure. He said if there was one honorable death it was on a horse, for him riding was freedom"_ Kate replied after Bess asked her if she missed him. She was surprised by the courage of her women, day and night they struggled to keep up with the various chores that Elizabeth demanded of them, and day after day they were saddened by the fact they hadn't seen their families in a long time. But they never complained, unlike Mary who allowed her ladies too much liberty and thus they were wild and disobedient, hers weren't, because through the strict hold they were on they became strong and resilient against any tragedy or malady. If one thing Elizabeth understood of life was that nothing was for free, you had to pay and work hard for everything God gave you, good or bad. It was a philosophy she had shared with her mother and she now shared with Eustace.

Coming closer to Fleming, she called him by his Christian name and asked on his master's whereabouts.

Fleming's face became grim. "What is it?" She demanded.

He sighed. "I am afraid he has not been well since you last saw him." He confessed, he felt no reason why he should lie. He had noticed his master's attention slowly turn to the Lady Elizabeth and personally he could not help but feel relieved, if only his master was not so stubborn in his feelings for that heartless and frivolous ice queen who broke his heart.

Elizabeth's eyebrows became furrowed. "But that was a week ago" she complained leading him out of the ball room and into a dark part of the castle where they could chat more freely. "Tell me what is really going on?"

"Milady it is not wise nor my place to tell you" He nearly begged her not to tell her what really ailed his master. Why should he troubled her any further? His master had given him strict instructions not to tell another soul,_ but this is not just another soul_ his mind whispered,_ this is Lady Elizabeth and she is the only other soul besides yourself who does care for him. Let her know._

After much demanding of him to tell her crossing her arms against her chest, threatening to go to his chamber directly and stay there until she received an answer, Fleming told her.

"It is not fair, and God forgive me" Fleming said knowing he was speaking out of turn. "but she has had an effect on him no other woman has. Did you know that his son died a month and a half ago? I am not supposed to tell you this, but he told Mary this, and it was the same night they slept together"

"How do you know, he told me it was only him that entered her chamber"

Fleming smirked allowing adding a little humor to his master's dark situation -"My master can't keep his mouth shut." He then turned to shake his head "She told him that she loved him and he said that she was only marrying the Duke out of duty that it was not something she was looking forward to, I guess he lied"

Elizabeth widened her eyes, she had been doing that a lot lately, it seemed this man who took her heart and soul by storm was full of surprises, indeed her mind confirmed after Fleming told her that Eustace had taken it very hard when Mary announced her pregnancy, just one week after Elizabeth revealed the truth of that pregnancy to him.

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "No" she whispered. "He told her that his son had died and she still used him?" She repated not believing "Why didn't he tell me this, why didn't you tell me about this before Fleming?" She demanded, tears were being formed in her eyes. She had never cried, not even when she heard the canons announce her mother's death. They were never as close as they wanted to, her mother's ambition had been the main obstacle that kept them apart, not to mention her own grandfather who became more worried about their position than his own family's well-being. Elizabeth barely remembered seeing him, but whenever she did she hated that man. He was nothing more than an opportunist and at first when she met the Imperial Ambassador she believed he was one like her grandfather too. She used to compare Eustace with her grandfather, but when her mother's fall became inevitable she began to see him in a new light and there were days when she would look to steal a glance from him, anything to drive him away from her sister. Her sister who was the epitome of purity and maidenhood all over Christendom, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel jealous for it, and she thought that if she could take the one person she cared the most for (at least it seemed so back then) it would be like exacting revenge against all of her mother's enemies -mainly Catholics. Time though ironic as it always was, turned those feelings of jealousy into something more and from her hatred to the Catholic servant, flourished sympathy, pity and later on friendship that was now love. She was sure Eustace felt the same, but it was the memory of her precious Mary that always got between them. God how she hated her sister for doing this to him!

Above all she felt hurt. Why had he not told her he had a son? Was he ashamed of his bastard? Did he think she would think any less of him for having a child out of wedlock? Why would he tell Mary instead? Damn her, it had to be always Mary who got everything. The praise, the people's approval, she was the eldest the fairest of the land and now as a reward for her fruitful womb, the most fertile!  
>Nobody saw her sister as she and Eustace did, but God damn Eustace too for being so blind and too stubborn. He was a masochist who loved to be beaten and like any good Catholic he saw the pain as his only means to be happy.<p>

"Take me to him" she suddenly said. Fleming ran after the Lady Elizabeth after he said no. His master was right, she was a woman of indomitable spirit who once her mind was set on something there was no changing it back. Elizabeth ignored Fleming's warning and raised the skirts of her dress higher as she raced through the stairs to find Eustace's chamber. She was younger and therefore had an advantage over Fleming.

When Fleming finally caught with her he warned her he was really sick and might not be suitable for company. "I do not care" Elizabeth said and moved past him. "Open the door"

Fleming shook his head, he was not sure who was more stubborn if his master or this red haired Tudor girl.

Fleming opened the door for the Lady Elizabeth and she stepped in. She heard the door closed behind her. There he was, with his back supported by two pillows that were dirty with his sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Fleming?" He asked gruffly.

"No" she said in a loud voice that demanded obedience.

"An angel?" he said hoarsely.

His eyes landing on her beautiful blue eyes. For a moment he believed she was the answer to his prayers, that is until she revealed her true self.

"It is Elizabeth."

Eustace opened his eyes more and indeed it was her. "You should not be here" He said looking away. He didn't want her of all people to see him like this, so disgusting, so weak. It was one thing if Mary saw him like this, he was used to the humiliation of having to face her -for her cousin, his master's sake. But Elizabeth? She was a different story, it felt wrong and they had been incredibly civil to each other. She saw him as a mentor and he as pupil who caught on to life's lesson far quicker than her sister. It was embarrassing for his student to see her master like this, so frail, so weak ... and old.

"Let me die in peace -Please ...p-pl-lease"

He begged remembering his beloved Mary, when her lips first met his, the time she declared she loved him, when they became one in body and soul. She was so beautiful back then as she was now. He wished her nothing but happiness even if it was with another man.

"Eustace you are not dying cut the act. She is not worth it you hear me! She hurt you, you should hate her, be angry, think for once ... Eustace p..lease don't leave"

"Why? Give me one reason why?" he demanded coughing more.

"Me. I can´t lose you" She said decidedly but gently and softly at the same time

"You are better without me, I am not a Prince, I am not the Duke you deserve Elizabeth" he whispered his hand on her sweet face, the same face that was softer and possessed a kinder smile than her sister.

"I don´t want a duke or a Prince. I want you and even if you don´t want me I need you to live. Please Eustace I know you will always love my sister, I know you will never love me but I can´t..." She felt tears in her eyes "I can´t"

"Oh my God" Eustace spoke aloud his thoughts, rising up and gathering a force he did not know he yet had, he grabbed both her cheeks.

"Hearing you speak like this, I can see through the eyes of a young Aphrodite the woman who should have been my first. Oh Elizabeth if only I could be with you, give you everything."

She placed her finger on his lips "Get better please. I ask nothing more of you"

Eustace now felt the motivation to get better not only for his sake, but for Elizabeth's, for he did not want to break her heart.

"Will you stay?" He whispered

"Always" she whispered back. _I will not be like her_ –she thought "I will never leave you I will stay while you want me to stay"

* * *

><p><strong>1534, July10th.<strong>

**Greenwich Palace:**

Eustace got better and better with each visit of Elizabeth, and as Spring came so did summer and surprisingly it passed quickly before their eyes. As the seventh month arrived Mary went into labor.**  
><strong>

Days later Eustace got better as he promised. But as the months passed and it was evident that Mary was getting bigger than most women in their pregnancy, Eustace and Elizabeth became closer, and Mary found herself jealous that she was being replaced by another Boleyn girl in a man she once vowed to love.

When Mary gave birth to twins, everyone was up in joy, and in that day that she gave birth so quickly, not lasting the hour of labor, Elizabeth and Eustace had been talking about theology, everyday things when Fleming showed his face in his master's study. He hated spoiling their moment; it had been a while since his master smiled at life. He did not want to ruin both their day, but news like this could not wait.

"The Lady Mary" came Fleming out of breath like he had been running for his life. "Sh-she has gone into labor"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Evil cliffy and even more evil surprise next chapter. Also if anyone knows how to make trailers I so think that my turn to evil from letters vs numbers is the song to fit this story!**

**R/R**

**~VXLP**


	5. All the right moves

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be God and a super millionaire producer.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, for some reason I can't review reply so PMs for now will have to do, Diana I love your reviews and want to reply to you but the site says you don't accept PMs so. Unnamed visitor thanks so much I am glad you are getting hooked on this new couple. You will get to see more of POB/Mary don't worry, and surprise, surprise for fans of these two couples there will be a major twist to this story in this chap!**  
><strong>Don't miss a thing!<br>There will constantly be switching POVs here especially when Eustace is remembering stuff from his past be that with Mary, Bess or his son.  
><strong>

**Song recommended for this chapter: All the right moves by One Republic**

**And don't forget to R/R!**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"It is going to be him or me, that is how it will all go down. Either he dies and I dance over his tomb, or he kills me first. I do not know what will happen first.<br>He kills me or I kill me. But I know one thing, neither of us will rest until the other is finished.  
>He is my nemesis, he made sure I was risen to the top of the mountain and then he abandoned me.<br>Left me for dead. Is this how he repaid all the attentions I gave him? All the love that he received only from me?  
>I can forgive any injure, anything that comes to my way I can easily forgive. But I cannot forget.<br>There is regret flowing through my veins and that regret motivates me to seek revenge for what what he's done.  
>See me, see me for what I really am"<em>

**~_"Lady Justice"_ by Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>1534, July 10th<strong>

**Greenwich Palace: Eustace Chapuys' bedchamber  
><strong>

They had been talking about the first time they became closer, when Elizabeth had nearly caught him crying over Mary. To this day he denied he had ever cried, but she had fun reminding him. It no longer hurt to speak of it, he even added the parts she missed from their memory.

_"Let yourself go, forget her Eustace, forget her and remember me" She said in a half pleading, half commanding tone__._

_Turn back the clock he pleaded to his Lord and savior, Jesus Christ. Turn back the clock and give me a new chance with Mary, so our love could be renewed. Elizabeth he was being witness of her kindness, but also of her powers to convince and to love with greater passion than her sister or her mother for that matter. But, the words that came from this young Goddess' mouth were true, then Eustace had more reason to beg to God to make this moment disappear, for the young Royal did not deserve disappointment like the many she had suffered under her father's cruel iron fist. She was so much better, though not as much as her sister, than him. _

_**A **__**woman Eustace**__, he thought, __**a young woman**__, __**this will pass, she will forget you just like Mary.**_

_Mary ... the memory still lingered causing him to nearly fall, and clutch his chest in pain. He had kissed Mary, he had declared his love in every sense of the word to her, and yet she had left him, she had hurt him. And Elizabeth? Did she deserved this? No._

_"Elizabeth I don´t want to...hurt you. There __is little difference between you and your sister in terms of rank -you both are out of my reach. And I will hurt you, first because I am a wounded man already because of your sister_

_"It doesn't have to be that way, I am not my sister Eustace, I know what I am bargaining for, and I am willing to accept the consequences, I can take care of myself and you"_

_"I am twenty six years older than you, I am a year older than the King, old enough to be your father!"_

_"What does that mean?" She asked feeling hurt pulling away from him in hurt and confusion._

_**~o~**  
><em>

Eustace had remained silent during their lovemaking, she had asked him the same question she had months previous to Mary's wedding. "What does that mean?" She asked once more. Back then he had answered with more confusion as the troubled look on her face, that he did not know if it was wise for a woman of noble and royal lineage like her to fall for an old man like him, who could barely call himself noble. They had withstand many trials together and as Mary's pregnancy advanced so did his relationship with Bess. She was an incredible woman capable of incredible things.

He smirked at her puzzled face. "Means that we will not let anything disrupt the peaceful moments we have together" He said wanting to tell her more, he wanted to say to her _I love you_ and _I want to spend the rest of our lives together_.

There were many more things he should say to her now, before they were discovered –IF –his mind rephrased- they were ever discovered. But such declarations were dangerous, Elizabeth deserved the love of a Duke, a Prince, a Count not a poor Ambassador like him. He did not have the noble blood that half her family did through their royal connection to the Plantagenet king Edward III. She had nobler blood than her brother. There was no way they could be together, she was just so beneath her in every way.

But he couldn't walk away from her either. There was something very powerful about this girl a deadly combination of her father Henry VIII and her mother, Anne Boleyn. And then there was her.

She was however kinder, fairer, and her eyes –they were so blue –bluer than Mary's which were more grey like her father's.

Oddly enough after this comparison and contrast unknown that this lady had thought the same about her mother and sister, Eustace had found that Mary shared more in comparison to Anne Boleyn. Mary was far more ambitious and she could hardly control her temper like her mother's rival.

"You are staring at me Excellency" She whispered

"Yes..."

Elizabeth got him closer to her chest. Eustace pulled the covers closer to their bodies before Fleming had come running like a madman into their chambers. He had stopped thinking of his chambers as only 'his', Elizabeth spent so much time here that it became like her second home.

He sighed going back to the first time he had yearned to have her in his arms. He had been so scared then. He had recently had his heart broken with Mary, he was afraid that Elizabeth being the harlot's daughter, she would hurt him worse.

**~o~**

_**(Eustace POV)**_

_I sighed wanting to take her back into my arms, but I had to stand firm with what I said._

_I gazed directly at her, I had to wait more than a minute or so before I could speak being lost in those dark hooks of her, no wonder I thought that Mary, Henry, and all these Royal including Anne Boleyn, with those eyes of theirs were able to trap any woman or in my case any man._

_"Elizabeth you will forget me, and even if you don't your father will disapprove, your sister will gain more advantage against you, you both love each other, and I don't want my person being what separates you, furthermore I am ... I am..."_

_She finished the sentence for me._

_"Old? You think I am that shallow and hollow in spirit sir like my mother, or as ambitious like my sister? I am Elizabeth, not Anne, not Mary and certainly NOT my father"_

_"Elizabeth" she repeated, not finished "and I get what I want, and I want you, just as I know you are having new feelings for ME. Forget her Eustace, don't you see that the only reason why you are staying in this country you clearly hate is for her, a woman who has stepped over you, who has not acknowledged your love, did she say I love you, Eustace what proof did you ever have she loved you!"_

_"She said it!" I yelled being let out of control from her outburst. How dare she speak that way against Mary? How well did she know her?_

_"What?"_

_"You know nothing of us" He yelled "Nothing don´t presume, don´t you..."__ -he trailed off not going further _

_"You and Mary had...something?" Elizabeth asked feeling astonished. And hurt. And jealous_

_"Did you know" I turned back at her, not able to contain myself any longer. I added more of our darkest secrets "She told me a month ago that she loved me, that I was the only man she knew, that she knew no other man but me!"_

_Elizabeth couldn't contain her anger for her sister and her frustration at Chapuys for being SO NAIVE! She revealed everything to him, everything that would hurt him and haunt him for all eternity and never forgive Mary for that._

_"She does not! And you are so naive!" she could taste the salty tears__._

_"What do you mean?" I demanded._

_Elizabeth let out a maddening laughter "Mary humiliated you! You must be very angry at yourself. You never lose control, except with Mary don't you? Oh but Eustace enough blaming yourself! Before she slept with you, she slept with Philip, why do you think they married so quickly? Not because she slept with Philip, but because she is carrying a child, and all__ those times that she said I love you, she must have known Eustace what she carried ... I am so sorry"_

_**~o~**  
><em>

_It is ironic_ –he thought –_how things turned out in the end_. That is when he had felt all the air being swept from his lungs, the air become denser and a knot forming around in his throat that made it impossible for him to speak. Her words hurt him more than any other's but they had taken the veil from his eyes about Mary and everything else in the English Court. That he had learnt all of this from an almost eighteen year old looked foolish on his part but Elizabeth was not like any other girl or woman he met before. She had the wisdom of an owl and the ingenuity of a fox.

There was no greater foe to be reckon with, Elizabeth joked that was because she was born from a tornado and a volcano. The volcano being her mother and the tornado her father because she considered only he could swept tears of joy and happiness and replaced them with wreckage.

Elizabeth had known more pain and conflict in her short life than Mary ever did. And Eustace was grateful for once to have chosen a Tudor woman as his lover. He was convinced that Mary was a mistake, a very grave mistake. It was not meant to be. With Elizabeth he could still have a chance of being happy, and he vowed that if by some miracle they came to be together, he would make Elizabeth the happiest of all wives. He would have no eyes for any other woman but his Elizabeth.

His Elizabeth, his mind whispered. God, he never imagined he would fall in love with the heretic's daughter. Everything was so twisted now, how had they wound up like this? Two unlikely people –so in love- how?

* * *

><p><em>All the right friends in all the wrong places<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>They've got all the right moves in all the right faces<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place_  
><em>They've got it better than what anyone's told you<em>  
><em>They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades<em>  
><em>And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers<em>

_I know we've got it good_  
><em>But they've got it made<em>  
><em>And the grass is getting greener each day<em>  
><em>I know things are looking up<em>  
><em>But soon they'll take us down<em>  
><em>before anybody's knowing our name.<em>

_They've got all the right friends in all the right places_  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>

_Do you think I'm special?_  
><em>Do you think I'm nice?<em>  
><em>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?<em>  
><em>Between the noise you hear<em>  
><em>And the sound you like<em>  
><em>Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?<em>

_It can be possible that rain can fall,_  
><em>Only when it's over our heads<em>  
><em>The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away<em>  
><em>Over the world is death.<em>

_They've got,_  
><em>They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>We've got all the right moves and and all the wrong faces<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>

_It doesn't matter what you see._  
><em>I know i could never be<em>  
><em>Someone that looks like you.<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter what you say<em>  
><em>I know i could never face<em>  
><em>someone that could sound like you.<em>

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces<em>  
><em>So yeah, we're going down<em>

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_  
><em>Yeah we're going down<em>  
><em>They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah we're going down<em>

_Yeah we're going down_  
><em>Yeah we're going down<em>

_All the right moves, hey_  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>All the right moves, hey<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down"<em>

_**~"All the right moves" by One Republic**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hated, just when they were about to get to the good part, that Fleming had to come into their rooms running like a mad man. His face had turned completely pale, like he had just seen a ghost!<p>

"The Lady Mary" said Fleming totally out of breath after running three hallways to reach his master's chambers. "Sh-she has gone into labor"

**~o~**

It took them longer than usual to dress. They were advised, Eustace by Fleming and Elizabeth by her ladies that Fleming brought up, not to arrive together but they did not listen.

Eustace had to report everything to his master and Elizabeth was her sister, it was important they be there for the birth of Mary's children, if she was indeed carrying the twin boys the astrologer predicted.

Elizabeth mentally shook her head at her father's insistence to use astrologers and other type of charlatans to guess for the child or children's gender. It was stupid and only served to prove the King was insecure about himself and his offspring –in this case Mary.

They raced through the halls of Greenwich palace until they finally reached her sister's bedchamber. It had not been a painful birth as everyone believed it would be, taking into account the Duchess of Bavaria's delicate health. She had come as her mother during the battle of Flodden against the Scots, a powerful warrior battling against her own body and willing herself not to fall victim to exhaustion.

When they got there, her father and stepmother were already there waiting to tell the late pair the gender of Mary's children. _So the prophecy of twins had been correct_ -partially.

The royal nobles did not have twin boys as they expected but they were blessed at least with one.

Elizabeth entered her sister's chamber followed by Eustace who bowed deeply in the presence of Their Majesties (ignoring the others, among them Mary's husband for he could not think of him as anything else) and in his master's name expressed his deep joy of hearing the Duchess of Bavaria had done her duty to her sovereign lord and husband.

Jane Seymour gave a quick nod. There was more to the Imperial Ambassador than met the eye. There was a remarkable sadness that showed in his eyes that he was not able to mask -this time. Jane wondered how he would react when he saw the child. "I imagine your master would like you to be present to report on the well being of the children" Jane commented and Eustace nodded once more. She was nothing but the daughter of a simple man but her mother possessed royal blood and so did she. Her royal heritage showed in her incredible discretion and ability to ignore all of her husband's flaws. Some said that His Majesty married her for love, others because she reminded him so much of his own mother, passive and meek Elizabeth daughter of York. But Eustace could see that she was much more than the passive, meek and docile female consort. He had spent his whole life studying people and become a good masker himself, he knew a mask when he saw one.

"My master would be very pleased and joyful" he repeated as the queen opened the Duchess' bedchamber."If you excuse me" he curtsied once he entered.

Elizabeth was already inside holding what he guessed was Mary's joy and triumph, her son.

"What will you name him?" Elizabeth asked as she battled to keep the babe silent, a task she was failing miserably. She gave the boy back to Mary. The sisters looked at each other and it took Mary a while to answer. "Henry after our father" She said quietly. Her gaze looked up to Eustace finally acknowledging his presence. There were so many things she wanted to say to this man. Did he believe she was ignorant to the world around her?  
>"Excellency" she said coldly and with a coldness that matched hers he responded as well. -"Your Grace" he said giving a quick curtsy.<p>

Elizabeth could feel the air growing hotter, if she didn't do something they would be throwing insults at each other. "Where is the girl?" She asked. Eustace gave a small smile, his eyes bore pride at the younger sister something that made Mary incredibly jealous and if possible there were fumes coming from her ears. "She is in the bassinet there" she said waving her hand to the small bassinet next to her, the way she did it seemed to Eustace as if she could care less for her other child. _Strange_ -Lady Mary loved all children, he would have thought she would not care for the child's gender, but perhaps having the little boy, her little triumph in her arms had changed her.

Elizabeth picked up the small babe and cradled her in her arms. She was a silent baby with her eyes wide opened, eyes that made her Aunt shudder for they looked too familiar. The small babe looked at all of her surroundings, she seemed to be well aware of where she was and in whose arms she was in. Unlike her twin brother who was so different from her (he with black hair, green eyes and a perfect carbon copy of Philip, while she bore the signature of the Tudors, red hair, perfect white skin -the only thing different in this baby were her eyes they were wide, almond shaped and bright gray not dark like her sister's) this little one was easier to please and didn't make a big fuzz.

Mary kept looking at Eustace who remained well composed. What she would tell him now would change and hurt him, she would make sure she left a mark on his heart from which he would NEVER recuperate.

"What is her name?" Elizabeth asked while Eustace was thinking of his new life with her. Mary was part of the past, the way she was treating him made him more grateful that he didn't have to deal with her, except when his master obliged him, all the time. He was happy that he chose the younger and more practical of the Tudors.

"Anne ... Anne Elizabeth, I thought it would be a nice way of patching things up between them. After all Jesus told us to forgive and as good Christians I also wants us to be good sisters again" she said surprising everyone in the room including Eustace who widened his eyes. _No,_ he suddenly thought looking down at his feet._ I can't go on with Elizabeth, Mary means the world to her and vice-verse. I can't separate their good friendship over my feelings for her._

Mary not quite done with Eustace suddenly asked in a cutting edge tone "Did you sleep well last night Excellency?"

Eustace looked up furrowing his eyebrows, completely confused. Yes he did sleep well last night, VERY WELL.

Mary smirked at his answer. He really believed she was ignorant, how naive! "You think I didn't recognize my sister calling your name when I went to ask for you last night and Fleming told me you were alone?" She asked with a hint of irony.

Eustace squeezed his hands into fists. "That My Lady is none of your business" he said neutrally.

"You know Excellency dear old friend, you are right, very right it is not. However" she paused turning to her sister who held her daughter, and then to Eustace again. "I once heard that if a whore were to lay with a man twice on the same week she could beget two sons in this case one son and daughter from him. I think it is devil's work but when I first gave birth to my daughter, or should I say our daughter, I saw the devil acts even in the noblest of souls. I was really worried the other one would turn just like you but when he was born I could see it in his eyes, his beautiful dark hair and chubby cheeks he was all Philip."

Had he not been a man trained to handle these types of situations he would have yelled at her, called her various foul names. "You think I care?" He laughed at her, at the irony of it all showing no care for Mary or for his so called daughter whatsoever. "You think I really care?" He asked again.

"Poor child marked by the devil himself" Mary said in an effort to provoke him. She hated being replaced by another woman and especially when that other woman was her sister "Tell me Excellency, what will you tell my sister when she finds out about her past -"

"She does not have to ask because she knows EVERYTHING. Unlike with you milady I never kept the truth from her and she didn't kept anything from me either" He snapped. He looked up at the child who was in Bess' arms. Elizabeth had walked closer to where he was not believing Eustace had sired this child, but all the evidence was there. The child was her father's carbon copy, her real father. The only thing that differentiated her was the red Tudor hair, but in everything else she was Eustace. Broad shoulders even for a little baby girl like her with perfect white skin, light gray eyes. Her thin cheekbones and chin, even her nose, was all Eustace Chapuys. Eustace saw it too, she was HIS daughter, HIS and Mary's. "I feel pity for her" he said further forgetting the child Elizabeth was holding. "I would not have a child have a mother like you but knowing now she is my daughter I really pity her"

"You do not feel even anything for her?" Mary inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Come on Your Grace am I not supposed to be the insensible, cold, cruel Ambassador. And by the way Your Grace" he paused turning a sardonic smile to her, bowing and giving her a low curtsy that she did not deserve -"I will be sure to tell the Emperor your cousin of your triumph. Congratulations. God bless you and your husband" And at last he left.

* * *

><p>He just had to get out of the room.<p>

_Oh God!_ He thought. _That child, that child is MINE!_ What would happen now to that blasted child?

Mary herself did not want to see or hold her, it had to be his Bess the one to calm her down, otherwise Mary would have given her away to Susan or God knows what other maid of hers! _God, what have I done?_ He buried his head in his sweaty palms. There were tears dripping from his eyes but he wasn't sure why he was crying.


	6. Princess of my heart

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be God and a super millionaire producer.**

**A/N: wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, this is really a lot guys, thank you.****  
><strong>

**Song recommended for this chapter: All the right moves by One Republic still because well you will see why ^_^. There is going to be one time jump in the next chapter..  
><strong>

**And don't forget to R/R!**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"I am not going to be let down by one simple debate. There is no such thing as selfless love. The love she preaches for me is not selfless. She wants me to each because her stomach yearns to another glutton next to her, because people who do not love thy self can't never love others, because they are hypocrites, selfish but ah the only difference between me and them is that at least I acknowledge I am selfish, that I love no one but myself, the love I give to others is to create another extension of myself. When I suffer for someone else is only because I have lost a limb that was useful.<br>I have learned the hard truth -love, there is no such thing but lust? There is."_

**~_"Conversation between Lord and Lady Hypocretia and Lady Loner"_ by Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>1534, July 10th<strong>

**Greenwich Palace: Eustace Chapuys' bedchamber  
><strong>

Oh God that child, HIS child, that child was his child. HIS child and it was being raised by that she monster! How could he had let her get to him? How could he let that poor creature, HIS daughter be left in her care. That woman did not deserve to be called mother by anyone save the devil's child. Yes, she had been carrying the devil's offspring for nine months but it wasn't his offspring who was the Devil's. It was that puny, crying boy Philip. Just like his grandfather he could not get enough of the attention others paid him. Elizabeth could not have calmed that oaf's grandson down if it hadn't been for Susan who had been near her older sister to hand the baby back to her.

That so called husband of hers, he must be feeling on top of the world right now. He had proved himself capable of producing children and giving more male heirs for the Tudor King to boast. It was sickening, just picturing both of them together, kissing and showing off that baby boy while HIS daughter lay forgotten. Probably left in the care of some old midwife or nurse. He doubted that Mary would want to nurse the girl who was the reminder of her sin.

She would always be Eustace's child, the mistake, the unofficial bastard and shame of Mary Tudor. People will be whispering, the minute they see her face Eustace was certain, they would say -look at that child -she bears resemblance to His Excellency. Just like the_ 'Beltraneja'_ in old _Castilla_, HIS daughter would be associated would always be referred with some awful surname to remind everyone of her illegitimacy. Philip of Bavaria, he had barely talked with that arrogant German Prince, but he could not see him as the loving, kind, father figure to a child that was not even his. Sure, he was devoted to his wife but when he agreed to marry her there was never anything in the contract that said 'love her bastards'. But Mary wasn't the only one to blame here.

His seed was responsible for her creation. Eustace had condemned his own child to a life of misery and humiliation. Just what kind of a father was he? What value did his promises to Elizabeth hold now? When he wasn't even capable of looking after his own child, how could he promise Elizabeth that he would always love and cherish the family they were planning for once they married?

God, what was he going to do now? With what face he would face the entire court and Elizabeth ... what would happen to them? He didn't want to end their relationship but would she forgive him for siring a bastard child -with her sister? Eustace would not blame her if she chose not to speak to him again. If she was in her shoes he would probably do the same thing. This was not something that could be easily forgotten.

That witch, that bitch ... Mary, that fucking whore! That was what she was, a whore! He believed her, she used him and still he vouched for her before her cousin. He wrote to in her favor, he fought for her and this is how he got paid? With HER bastard child! That child would never know love as long as she was with Mary.  
>Why did God insist on punishing the just for the sinner's mishaps? <em>God are you there? Answer me! What have they done, what could be possibly worse than my sins. Are you going to abandon my child too as you abandoned the first one?<em>

* * *

><p>It was a sin before the eyes of God to be mingled with a man who already had carnal relations with her eldest sibling, the Catholic Church said so but what did she care what the church did? It was not as if it was pure or completely cleansed as her sister would have the people in her charitable missions believe. Elizabeth retained access to books that Cranmer -a loyal supporter of her mother- had given to her shortly after her mother's death and her father's wedding. <em>"Jesus said love is all you need, he taught us to forgive and let others forgive us for our sins"<em> There! Mary herself acknowledged it, why, besides, shouldn't Elizabeth be allowed to be the man she chose to love? Her sister's marriage had been arranged, and her father would waste no time to make plans for his youngest daughter. It was only a matter of time. Elizabeth did not want that, she wanted Eustace and nobody else -and how she was going to achieve it? By following her mother's example, she was not a woman to be afraid to bend the rules whenever it suited her. Elizabeth wasn't afraid either. As long as she threaded carefully and used the gift of intelligence God gave her, she knew she would be alright.

Unlike her sister, she was never a woman to say no to her dreams and ambitions. Unlike her sister she fought to them to the very end.

_Damn the consequences._

* * *

><p><em>"De los buenos es honrar,<br>que no es posible que den honra los que no la tienen"  
>(From the good honor comes so,<br>that it is impossible they give to those who do not have it)  
><em>

**~"_Esteban_" from _Fuente Ovejuna [ACT II, Scene IV]_ by Lope de Vega**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eustace thought he left the door of his chambers closed, but apparently it was not so. Elizabeth entered with a freedom that she no longer had to ask Fleming or any of his servants beforehand.<p>

Seeing the look on his eyes -red from hours of crying over her sister- she explained that she had dismissed his servants and hope he didn't mind. Eustace barely heard her. He was thinking only of the child's face, his eyes darted toward Elizabeth whose hands were on her hips. He could see how wet they were but not from her own sweat but the tears of the baby "Moments after you left she began to cry, the nurses tried to calm her down. I had to stay longer to help them with little Anne Elizabeth." She said.

_Anne Elizabeth_ -so that is her name -Eustace thought. Leave it to Mary to put the bastard child the name of a woman she despised. He found himself laughing madly. God, what a mess he had gotten himself into? How was he going to pretend, there was no pretending for this one. Eustace wanted to push Mary aside but it was not so easy when his folly with her had given birth to a terrible burden. A burden Mary did not want, and he himself was not so sure what to do.

Elizabeth tried to keep herself calm, it hurt her to see Eustace suffer but she had to keep herself from being too affected by emotions, Eustace needed her to be strong so he could be strong.

She put her arm around the kneeling man. "Eustace" she spoke softly "It is alright, it will all be alright." She began by telling him the story of how HIS child had cried the moment he left. "Mary and the rest of her maids could not keep her silent"

"You did" He interrupted already guessing what had happened next. Elizabeth gave a light nod as he took his hands off his face. He had been crying non stop for a woman, that in her opinion was not worth all bitter tears. He had learned that, surely sleeping with Mary had been a good enough lesson not to fall for the wrong woman, the wrong Tudor that is!

He twisted his head and fixated his gaze on her. "What will happen to her now?" Her, he was not referring to Mary. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, she could lie but that would be a grave injustice. She considered nothing worse than lying to the person you love, and above she hated to see that person wallowing in self pity. It did him no good and she made sure he knew her opinion.

Eustace barely acknowledged her until she accused him of self pity. He hated being treated like a child, who was Elizabeth to lecture HIM? How older was she than him, what could she possibly know about the world around her when she never sailed out of England? All she ever knew was her father's court and her mother's venomous family nothing else. She did not see the splendor of the fairs of Antwerp, the enormous Gothic cathedrals in Spain, France or his native Savoy. She knew nothing of the world and him!

Elizabeth normally would get angry, but she understood what he was going through. She offered a small smile and kept her arm around him moving closer. "If you allow yourself to be submerged into depression then you will be depressed all your life. You are a good person who just happens to be having a bad time."

"Do tell" he said sarcastically.

Elizabeth ignored him and went on "It is not how bad you've had it all your life, is how quick you are in getting back on your feet again and confront Mary, confront my father and everyone around you. Be the Ambassador you showed Mary today, cold and cynical. Eustace you can't let it get to you"

His gaze deepened. How could he had ever fallen for Mary's dark appearance when he had the angel of true gold in her presence all along. God he had been blind, all these years fighting and wishing for 'Lady Mary' to be happy, nearly risking his life and his health when the true prize had been right in front of him. He had been trained to recognize cheap bronze from gold and silver, and yet he had allowed his heart to cloud his reason. He was sure now that nothing he could do could every erase what they had done, Mary was much a guilty party in making that child's life miserable as he was. But perhaps if he started anew with Elizabeth, he could ignore his sin and find redemption in the red haired Tudor loving arms.

She could feel her own lips moving, she did not struggled when his own came crashing down on hers. He had to bend over being that she was not as tall as he was, even seated he seemed a giant. She twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, this was not the first time they'd done it. Nonetheless she wanted to make this one special and not feel rushed. Eustace lifted his true lady and his arms carried her to the bed where they made love more than once.

"Damn the consequences" he repeated hearing her whisper it in his ear. Yes, damn everything. He had made his choice. He gave her one last thrust and poured all of hi

Outside of their chamber everyone was enjoying a peaceful sleep like the two lovers. Henry was in his mistress' arms, Jane had fallen asleep in her rocking chair after singing her baby boy to sleep. Her faithful ladies in waiting took the sleeping babe from her arms and gave it back to his nurses who put him on the golden bassinet next to Jane's bed. Mary and Philip were asleep in each other's arms. Philip never felt more proud of being the husband of such a beautiful and wonderful woman like his Mary. He didn't mind what she had done in the past, or who she'd been all that mattered to the young Duke was that she loved him and she had proved herself a worthy daughter to his father by giving him a healthy grandson. Healthier than his own son. Philip smiled at the sleeping baby next to them. Mary had insisted that he be kept under close surveillance. Over the years because of her mistreatment Mary had become more paranoid and sometimes that paranoia stemmed from her own insecurities she had as a child when she'd been heir presumptive. Their baby boy was extremely quiet. He didn't make a fuzz. It was very rare to have such a peaceful child, yes Philip felt very proud.

In a lonely room with only two maids to keep her company was Mary and Eustace's daughter, Anne Elizabeth "Wittelsbach" Tudor. Susan battled with the child. No matter what they did the child would not stop crying. The night seemed longer and Susan and her companion found themselves praying for a miracle, and like that it came. Elizabeth had heard her niece's cries when she departed Eustace's bedchamber to return to hers. Poor babe, she thought. She is barely a day old and she already knows how unwanted she is. Elizabeth vowed that no child would grow suffering like she and Mary did just because of gender, or anything else. It hurt her at first when she held the child. It was HIS child but she wasn't the mother and already she was growing to love this child more than her own mother.

Eustace woke in the middle of the night to silent cries, he knew they could not be Elizabeth's because they were too loud. The Ambassador opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth fully dressed with a tiny bundle in her arms. Eustace sat up, his chest completely exposed.

"I want you to meet someone" She sat next to Eustace and moved the baby closer to him. "Look" she insisted, he found it hard not to obey those expecting eyes of hers. He sighed and braced himself. This child represented everything wrong he'd done in life, he was sure he would feel more hatred for it when he saw it.

Laying his eyes on the child he found himself taken by those beautiful blue eyes, his eyes staring back in wonder. Instantly the child recognized him and began lifting her arms up. "May I?" Eustace asked, Elizabeth gave a weak and encouraging smile. He took the laughing child from her arms. The minute she had entered his chamber she stopped her cries, she knew she was safe.

Eustace rocked the child back and forth, he had to give it back when he felt the sun come up. It would be dangerous if Mary discovered they had taken her child from the nursery, and he didn't want to deal with that woman or her idiotic husband. He did, however yearn to see his daughter again.

Giving her back to Elizabeth who returned to the nursery with her, was the hardest thing he'd done so far. It was his own blood and she was in the hand of a viper and going to be raised amongst snakes. He couldn't be more mad with himself, but at least for once he got to hold her.


	7. All you ever going to be is mean

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did I would be Godess Supreme and a multi billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Here you go another chapter and I want to thank SSLE, Dani, for helping me write some of the last bits. And thanks to all my reviewers never imagined this would go so far.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Long chapter for you this time!**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"You, with your words like knifes, and swords <em>  
><em>and weapons that you use against me.<em>  
><em>You, have knocked me of my feet again,<em>  
><em>got me feelin' like a nothin'.<em>

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard _  
><em>calling me out when I'm wounded.<em>  
><em>You, picking on a weaker man.<em>  
><em>You can take me down with just one single blow.<em>

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city._  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_You, with your switching sides and your _  
><em>wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again, <em>  
><em>as if I don't already see them.<em>

_I walk with my head down, trying to block _  
><em>you out cuz' I never impress you.<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again.<em>  
><em>I bet you got pushed around, <em>  
><em>somebody made you cold<em>

_But the cycle ends right now cuz' _  
><em>you can't lead me down that road<em>

_And you don't know, What you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city._  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_And I can see you years from now in _  
><em>a bar talking over a football game<em>  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but <em>  
><em>nobody's listening<em>

_Washed up and ranting about _  
><em>the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and rumbling on <em>  
><em>about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_

_And all you are is mean, _  
><em>and a liar, and pathetic, <em>  
><em>and alone in life <em>  
><em>and mean, and mean<em>  
><em>and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday, I'll be living in a big _  
><em>old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you cant hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_But someday, I'll be living in a big _  
><em>old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you cant hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>"<strong>_

**~"_Mean_" by Taylor Swift**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>July 11th 1534- February 1537<strong>

Elizabeth watched the years fly by quickly. Eventually they had to admit their feelings for each other in public. She did not know where to start with her father. Father -no, she rephrased, Your Majesty. In the end it all went very badly at first. Her father had learned she had wedded and bedded Eustace Chapuys without his permission or the queen's who had grown very affectionate towards her stepdaughter, in the recent years surprising everyone, she had grown closer to Elizabeth -something that angered and ignited the envy of her eldest sister Mary.

To keep up with the appearances her father had dismissed them from Court shortly after Elizabeth could no longer keep her pregnancy a secret. Her father was delighted at the thought that she had a child growing in her belly, a child he thought who could also be another potential male heir. Two boys were not enough, he had to have more in order for their line to be secure. But he could not allow his desire for more heirs to get in the way of his duty. His daughter had to be made an example, he did not want to be shown off as a weak King who let his emotions get in the way, so he dismissed Elizabeth and Eustace to Hatfield -for a while, until the court and her husband's former master got used to the idea. Charles V had been a problem they worried before they consummated the marriage.

Since their union had been made public, Eustace had given his letter of resignation to the Emperor, something Charles V had not taken too lightly at first, but he figured if he lost one sister to a heretic, he could have the other sister under his control through his Catholic Ambassador.

Mary had been the less thrilled to hear about her sister's union with the man who'd sworn he was loyal to her. ONLY to her, were his exact words but like everyone else he had betrayed her in the end, he destroyed her trust the second she laid with the person she loved the most in this world besides her husband and son, her own sister. The man had no shame, his depravity knew no bounds. She was disgusted to know that her father kept receiving Elizabeth's letters and what was more her own cousin the Emperor and King of Spain deciding he had more to gain with Elizabeth's union with his former servant, decided to give Eustace a dukedom! This was outrageous. He was making Eustace Chapuys the Duke of fucking Sicily! How had this had happened? How had a man with humble background rose to the highest position in Christendom? No man should have so much power, especially that man!

* * *

><p><strong>February 24th 1537<strong>

**Hundson Residence:**

Elizabeth hated being in this place, this was a place of memories, terrible memories for her sister and for her as well. Elizabeth had deemed this place the devil's house. It was the place that transformed her sister into the loving, kind, sweet hearted girl into the cold, austere woman she was today. She preached the gospel of Jesus and all her saint's religions to the places where she went to give charity to the poor, but inside she had a different purpose for her "Good will". Mary saw life as a competition, the more charity Elizabeth and Queen Jane gave, the more she felt compelled to do the same. For every penny Elizabeth gave, Mary gave twice the income their father had her and husband on.

Nobody could deny the Duchess of Bavaria loved her family. She was devoted to Philip as Philip was devoted of her and their son, Henry. Mary was currently expecting another child, and the same astrologer who had failed to predict both of Mary's children were going to be born boys, had been called from France by their father to predict the gender of Mary's child -of course he said exactly what everyone wanted to hear, the child was going to be born a boy.

What a fiasco, she thought her sister a better and intelligent person to fall for such nonsense. Nonetheless, slowly gaining fame among the poor and being brought into her father's good graces by the Queen and her brother whom she had gotten very close, closer than what Mary hoped to be with the future King; Elizabeth was forced to make one last stop to her sister's before heading home (to Hatfield) to Eustace.  
>She was a busy woman, the Duchess of Sicily and Marquess of Yorkshire was now a potential candidate for next in line in the throne of England. Almsot four years had passed since Edward's birth, and what had followed the Queen and King's initial joy was a trail of miscarriages and sorrow.<br>Jane had used all of her strength in Edward that there was not any left to deliver other babies.

Like her predecesors she had the weight of a nation on her shoulders. Her father was not getting any better, Elizabeth had seen the man that had swung her in yellow colors, on the celebration of Mary mother's death, something her sister had not forgiven her father to date; transform himself into someone that was barely unrecognizable by the people who had grown to know him as a kind, sweet and valiant King, a man who embodied all the ideals of a Renaissance Prince. Though she agreed that the Catholic Church was corrupt (something she was having trouble still convincing Eustace to convert to her way of thinking), she did not agree with the drastic meassures her father was taking, and of course like her sister and the Queen she disagreed completely on these meassures partly because they were all one man's doing -Secretary Thomas Cromwell, the Earl of Essex. The hold that man had on her father was ridiculous, he only needed to tell him who to lie with to turn the King of England into his full slave! And then just a few days after her niece and nephew's birtht there had been that incident in Ireland with the revolt on the shrines of Kildare and of course it ended badly. Eustace was on the side of the rebels, the Irish chieftans all Catholic claiming the King was a heretic. Elizabeth on her part thought they were foolish to revolt on something silly as to how to worship the Lord. "_We all believe in God, does it matter how differet our worship is?"_ As long as they kept the same ideals and preached the gospel of Christ, love, virtue and charity who cared, she told Eustace, how was He worshipped? Sadly for many radical Protestants as their counterparts they believed that the doctrine was everything, and not to be part of it meant you were against it and therefore sided with the devil. It was a waste of time and money, her father had squandered nearly all the treassury sending his troops to Ireland thinking if I could get the same revenue from their corrupt monasteries as I got here, I will be richer than King Midas! It was a huge surprise for everyone involved in the attack when they discovered the monasteries in Ireland barely had anything left that could make up for the soldiers killed in battle fighting the rebels. There was no option left but for her father to leave the men there until he could find a greater bounty for them and for himself. Meanwhile he had transformed the Council of Wales that his father, the first Henry Tudor established on his first years in coming to the throne, to the Court of Great Sessions that changed his title from Lord of Ireland to King of Ireland.

It was an outrage, but an outrage that the people cheered and as long as the King had the approval of the people, he could do whatever he wanted, it didn't matter if he was right or wrong.

"Aunt Bessie!" A two year old, nearly three, ran to her favorite aunt clinging to her leg. Her dress was not so big like she normally wore, Eustace insisted since she was preparing in the morning to have a personal breakfast with the queen and king, that she take better care of herself, the doctor explicitly told her that she would start gaining weight and tight corsets would not do her or the little surprise she was about to tell Mary any good. Her stepmother had insisted as well that she used simpler dresses. Elizabeth detested simpler fashions, she was born from the true anointed queen, why not let the best of Europe exalt her beauty? But she swallowed her pride, it was all for the life she carried.

"Hello luv" Elizabeth greeted kneeling in front of her niece, whom she should call her stepdaughter. This was Eustace's child, her brain racked. _'It doesn't matter'_ She responded _'whatever he did with that Catholic whore is in the past.' _Besides, the child bore no blame, she was the only innocent in all of this.

She took the two year old Anne Elizabeth -Annie -as her loved ones called her- in her arms and ran her hand through her long red wavy hair. Tudor hair, and she had the temper to match it. She could still remember all those nights Elizabeth, shortly after her marriage to Eustace, had been called to Hundson to help Susan and Mary calm her down. It always made her sister envious to see how easy it was for a woman as 'simple' and less experienced as Bess whose eyes always served as a reminder of the woman she hated, the same woman who was her daughter's namesake; throw off her daughter's tantrums with one simple phrase. _"My love"_ she would always start and then she would sing for her, and the child would fall asleep in her Aunt's arms.

Annie locked gazes with her Aunt and asked her why had she and "Uncle" Eustace stopped visiting her recently. "Don't you like me anymore?" She couldn't use the word love for she had rarely heard it being used for herself. She thought that it was a word she was forbidden to speak, and her parents always preferred her brother anyway, they must think that it is a waste of time using it on her -a girl. She didn't know that her name was Annie or how to react when her aunt and uncle started calling her by her name instead "sweet pea". All she ever heard in Hundson was "girl" or _"Child be quiet"_ by her daddy. Mama was different, she didn't yell as much but she was very strict with her rules of cleanliness and anything she deemed as a mess in her room she would punish Annie by putting her under lock and key for days. She would only be allowed to come out when it was for food or personal cleanliness.

Elizabeth shook her head lightly, she was always careful when she craddled her niece. Annie was strong and healthiest child of the Tudors, but she was also very fragile emotionally. In her short years she had known nothing but humiliation and grown in a house of sin and lies. Elizabeth wanted desperately to take her and run away with her and Eustace, and never look back but Mary was her mother, and no matter what she and Eustace wanted, the courts would favor Mary.

Annie had spent since the year began in her parents' close watch, and she missed being her aunt and uncle who always brought gifts to her and pampered her to no end, besides that her uncle was always nice but sad whenever he saw her with her daddy. Yet it was more than gifts. Under her mother's wounded pride, Annie could sense something else in her. You could taste it; a sibling rivalry that predated them. It started with their mothers and her mother sought to continue, she could not stand to see her younger sister be with a man she had freely chosen and rewarded with higher prizes and lands than her. Annie tried to tell her mama that it wasn't that that mattered, but her mother always silenced her.

"Porque no me visitan?"**[1] **Asked Annie more strongly and in Spanish to better impress her Aunt.

Elizabeth poked her niece's nose to keep her from crying. Annie was special but often too emotional and if they had spent more time together that would have been already resolved. "Don't worry sweet pea. Soon when it is your birthday you can come and stay the night with us"

"Really? En serio tia, y podre estarme mucho?"**[2]** The child's eyebrows were raised, and her eyes sparkled with a glimmer of hope and happiness, imagining all her presents.

Elizabeth nodded "Really and what is more, your Uncle has a big surprise, he plans to give you what you always wanted" _What you deserve_ -Bess left it unsaid.

"What is that?" Asked Annie her excitement growing by the minute. Her Auntie Bess whispered something in her right ear and if possible, her eyes lit up more.  
>She gasped "Thank you Auntie. Thank you!" She leaned forward and buried her head in her Aunt's neck. She loved her Aunt, she was the only woman she knew that was this good to her, and her uncle was just as well or even better.<p>

Each day Eustace had prayed for the return of his lost one, his daughter. Each day he rayed had been worse than the day that had come before it. Today he hoped that Bess would bring good news for a change of his daughter's faring with her mother and Philip. A cold wind was blowing from one of her niece's room open windows. Elizabeth went with Annie still in her arms, to close it, but a voice from behind sent chills worse than the cold wind down her spine and Annie's.

"Annie you are going to choke the life out of your aunt" It was Mary who surprised them both by walking into her daughter's room unannounced. She felt offended that Bess had come and not waited in the parlor to greet her as Susan had suggested. All she cared for was Annie, typical, Eustace's child.

Annie had felt as though something or someone had watched them, something cold and implacable that wanted only to harm them. Elizabeth had felt it too, but it was the first time she felt it near Mary's presence, she should have watched her surroundings better, damn it!

Not to get her niece in anymore trouble Elizabeth put her down. Nearly three and she could already walk and run, she was excelling in all her studies despite Mary and Philip's boasting of their son, better than Henry. There was a secret envy and resentment in Elizabeth's heart when she saw Annie and the way she was treated, because she was so often reminded of herself and regretted that she could not take this child from her "parents" to her real father. She deserved better than Hundson, and she deserved a better mother. That child should have been HERS.

"But mummy I was only talking with Auntie Bess" Annie said walking to her mother to justify for her actions. "Besides I do not want to go back to my lessons" she added knowing what her mother would say next "I do not like Henry's tutor"

"He is your tutor too"

"But he does not let me have breaks or eat, he lets Henry. I do not want that, besides Annie already knows Spanish better than Henry"

Mary rubbed her temple with both hands feeling a coming headache. She looked straight into her daughter's eyes. "Annie you need to learn how to talk better, now go please and stop looking at me like that I am only doing what is best for you, go listen to me for once!" She clapped both her hands in front of the little girl and Annie ran past her mother covering her teary face.

"Are you insane?" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Mary asked seeing nothing wrong with what she'd done. "Oh you mean that, well Bessie when you and Eustace start the process of having children you will understand"

"No we won't" she shook her head in utter dismay at what Mary was saying. The process -she called it- everything for was a competition. The whole was against her, she was blind to her own daughter's pain! _God,_ she thought, _did my mother and her family truly killed her spirit?_ She always justified the things she did to her sister, she said her sister was a threat to them and to her family, but she never understood the true extent of the queen's damage to Mary. It was beyond repair now. Regardless of that, Elizabeth did not see it as a justification to the unjust treatment she was subjecting Annie.  
>"And" her voice became very low "you are not mistreating any child, you are mistreating HIS child, my niece and stepdaughter. By all your saints Mary do you think she is an idiot, she will soon know to distinguish her real father from her fake one" She went to add repeating "She is not stupid Mary" <em>like you -<em>she thought.

Mary saw her sister, really saw her for the first time in years. She was the youngest daughter of the Tudor line and was a handsome youth of twenty, dark brown eyes -like her mother's unfortunately that served to remind Mary of the woman who took everything from her childhood- and graceful and thin unlike any other English rose. She was called the "Tudor rose" and mounted better than woman, or man. She was a rose whose touch could give true warmth, while Mary was her father's true jewel whose light shone brighter than fire but gave no warmth.

"How dare you, I welcomed you into my home, if it was not for me Annie would not see you or your husband -"

Elizabeth cut Mary off and wrung her hands in mid air "Oh stop it Mary! The world is not against you as you often put it, the only one responsible for your misery is yours and don't say you are not miserable because you are, I know you better, we were raised together so I know when you are lying and when you are not!" She pointed a guilty finger at her sister "You chose to mistreat Annie and why? Is it because you still love him? It is isn't it?" She advanced to her sister pushing her finger against her sister's chest. "You lost him he is mine now, and it pains you, oh yes I see it sister, it pains you that you cannot have the man you love because you were not brave enough as me, the commoner's daughter!"

"Stop it, you know fully well I am with child and anything -"

"I don't care if you miscarry in this moment, I don't care if you are carrying the next King of England, all that matters to me is MY stepdaughter and you better start treating her right, because I see that child cry again and she comes with me mark my words Mary!" This is when Elizabeth was transformed into the queen her mother always destined her to be. Her threats scared the bravest of men but they had no effect on the two people she loved the most, her husband and her sister.

"You are bluffing" Mary said backing away and running to her chambers, too much stress the physicians said could be harmful for the baby.

"Am I Mary?" Elizabeth asked a smirk on her lips as she followed Mary to her rooms, unfortunately her sister knew her very well too and locked the door before Elizabeth could get in. "Oh and Mary?" When she received no answer she continued, savoring each moment of this. "I am with child, HIS child!"

"Go away!" Mary yelled from her bedroom, but Elizabeth was already on her way down when reaching the parlor she saw her niece who had escaped from her lessons crying, no doubt yelled by Henry's tutor or Philip again.  
>Elizabeth was sick and tired tending to Mary's mess, she was nobody's janitor but what Annie said then as she hid behind her father's favorite chair made her heart stop and she wheeled around. "Please God don't make them hate me"<p>

That was enough for Bess. She kept her promise and threat to Mary real. Grabbing Annie she shusshed her and hurried to the carriage that was outside waiting for her. "Auntie Bessie what are you doing?" Asked Annie surprised and her eyes shone true fear.

"I am tired of this farce, the truth will come out for once"

"No Auntie, daddy will be very mad, he will yell at me" Annie cried harder while hanging on to her Auntie afraid she might be dropped.

"No sweet pea your **father** does not yell at children!"

"Annie, Annie ... Annie come back here! Elizabeth what are you doing?" Philip ran after them, Annie seeing his eyes shoot daggers at her buried her head in her Aunt's neck. Elizabeth could feel her tears. She wheeled around before stepping into the carriage, using the same volume as Philip to scare him. Seeing the terrible look on her eyes made Philip back away. "Don't you dare you are not even this girl's father!" She hissed.

"Listen Elizabeth I understand you are angry, this is very emotional for all of us Mary just told me the news you are with child, congratulations, but you have to return Annie, sweetheart I am sorry I yelled" Philip soften his voice in the last sentence when he looked at Annie whose head was still buried in Bess' neck.

"I am not Mary I am my father's daughter and I will not tolerate how you mistreat this child"

"Bess come on -"

"No I will speak and you better not come near her again or I will Philip"

Philip Wittelsbach, Duke of Bavaria and Count Palatine had been awarded and made member by and of the Order of the Golden Fleece by the bravery he displayed during the battle for Vienna against the Turks in 1529. His tales where well known in Germany and he was recognized as a bright and skilled warrior and commander who could keep his coolness in the times of great danger. It was the reason why her father had chosen him to be Mary's husband. He was also a protestant like many of his family, but unlike his staunchly lot he was more conniving and he cared more about money and politics than he did for religion. Lutheranism happend to be the religion that benefitted the rich barons and Princes of Germany so naturally not wanting to fall behind, he claimed himself to be a faithful follower of the new doctrine. But no one could have guessed that the fearless warrior would be mentally disarmed by Henry VIII's youngest daughter.

"What do you want?" Philip asked his convenience taking hold of him. He cared for his wife, but he would not have Bess ruined their chances of becoming closer to the throne after the Prince Edward, because of that child. He looked behind him, Mary was there, her pale figure shown in the window of the second floor where she locked herself in after her discussion with Bess. Her eyes spoke of regret and her face was full of sorrow. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't risk their son over Anne.

He turned back to Bess "How much for your silence?"

Elizabeth snorted in laughter. "It takes more than gold to silence Elizabeth Tudor, no dear brother in law, you have to do better than that. Promise right here and now that you and Mary will not come near Annie again, and you have my word"

It is hard to take orders from any man when your blood was nobler than they, but when it was a woman, it was even harder. Philip reflected as he stood there shivering. Elizabeth had stepped into the carriage and wrapped her coat and shawl around her niece to protect her from the cold. He saw he had no choice. "Fine then" he said turning back into his wife's residence. He told himself it was for the best, but somehow when he went back to Mary to explain the deal she'd made, he didn't sound so convincing.

**~o~**

**Hatfield Residence:**

Eustace looked at the sky. It was getting late and the moon was coming. The skies looked purple, he knew it was a clear sign that rain was coming.

He went back inside to the living room where he returned to his book. He told Elizabeth he was born a Catholic and he would die a faithful Catholic, but his wife had been so insistent on "openning" his mind to other doctrines that just to stop her rants, he began to read "forbidden" books. Surprisingly he did not find them as offensive, however he disagreed with most of these new so called "doctrines". They were a joke and a blasphemy but if people wanted to follow the devil and his acolytes' path who was he to tell them not to? He believed that men should not be forced to worship something they did not believe in, and despite that being Luther and other of his predecesors' followers they did the same crimes they condemn the church for. Forcing others to worship them and their leaders and if they refused they were either refused (in the case of women) they were burnt to the stake, or isolated from the rest of society.

"Bunch of hypocrites" He said aloud surprising some of the women in his wife's service. They knew of his affiliations, but they said nothing. _'At least_ -they thought- _he is trying.'_

Eustace heard the galloping of horses and suddenly coming to a halt. He stood up and went to receive his wife, hoping she could tell him everything regarding the news of her pregnancy when she told Their Majesties or when she told Mary, the last which he enjoyed immensitely as he pictured her face turning scarlet with fury. Most of all he cared about news concerning his daughter's welfare, Annie. They had not seen her in months, and they had been so busy with this pregnancy that she had been pushed from their minds. He hoped she was doing alright, as alright as his child might be in Mary and her idiotic husband's care.

"Uncle! Uncle Eustace!" He gasped when he saw Elizabeth walking alongside Annie. He looked up at his wife in confusion. Elizabeth merely smiled and lifted Annie and carried her to the living room where Eustace had been.

"Uncle Eustace, Uncle!" She kept screaming trying to break free of her Aunt's embrace to be in her uncle's arms. Elizabeth let her go and Eustace took her, rocking her like the little girl she was.

"Auntie Bess said I could stay with you the whole year and you give Annie gifts. What gifts will you give Annie?" Annie asked Eustace who still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What gifts will you give Annie uncle?" She persisted.

Eustace found his voice and bore a genuine smile "A lot, a lot daug- Annie, a lot and you can choose whatever you want to take with you home -"

"So I will have to go back?" Annie's face fell.

"No you won't, you will stay here with us, we will protect you won't we?" Elizabeth said looking cautiously at her husband, hoping he would agree with her on this.

He nodded and not because he was afraid of what Elizabeth might say, but because his prayers were finally answered. "Yes" he agreed "you can stay whatever time you want, I will protect you, you will have whatever you want, whatever you say"

Annie lunged completely unto him, and squeezed him very hard saying how excited she was and she couldn't wait for her birthday to come, and now that she knew she would have a cousin she wanted it to be a girl so she could share her dolls with her. They all shared the laugh.

* * *

><p><em>"Cuantos debe de haber en el mundo que huyen de otros porque no se ven a si mesmos!"<br>(How many people there must be in the world who run from others because they can't face the truth of themselves!)_

~_**"Lazarillo" in Lazarillo de Tormes - First Treaty (1554) by Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><strong>1537, July 23rd<strong>

**Hatfield Residence:**

Soon enough Mary broke her promise and she and her husband along with all her ladies and half of Philip's German servants came nearly two weeks after Annie's birthday. In the same fashion Elizabeth had done when she took her daughter, Mary came to Hatfield not waiting to be announced.

While she was entering the house surprising Kat Ashley and Kate Romanov nee Parr who were her sister's top ladies; Elizabeth and Eustace were in the parlor discussing baby names with Annie.

"Athena!" Annie said pointing to her Aunt's very pregnant belly.

Eustace covered his mouth to avoid laughter. Annie had not changed her mind on her name choice. Greek mythology was her favorite subject, and he was in part to blame. He read to her every night about Petrarch and his discussions over the Greco-Roman myths, and he taught her Greek and Latin which only increased her love for everything Greek. Aristotle unlike her mother, was her favorite Greek philosopher.

"Athena!" She repeated.

"Annie, English name" Elizabeth reminded her, reaching she cupped her beautiful white, thin cheeks in her hand. "How about Anne or Elizabeth like me and you hmm?" She offered.

Annie shook her head, the girl was definitely as stubborn like Eustace. "Athena!"

"Annie" her father said softly but with a warning in his voice. "Come what is so bad about a normal name?"

"But Athena is my favorite goddess!" Her eyes gleamed and her hands were perched on her skirt, if they did not say yes or offered a compromise they would have another display of the famous Tudor temper in their hands. "It is a good name for an intelligent child"

Elizabeth and Eustace could not contain their laughter any longer. "What makes you think the child will be as smart as you sweet pea?" Bess asked welcoming Annie to sit closer to her.

"You are smart so is Uncle Eustace" she said simply as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eustace looked at Elizabeth and said it was better just to agree with her.

Just when they were about to celebrate they had averted another 'disaster', they heard a voice that made them, including Elizabeth who put a protective hand over her swollen belly; jump from their seats.

"Annie it is me your mama"

Annie gasped and hid behind her Aunt Bess' purple, french-style dress. Eustace reached for her but it only got worse. She clung unto his leg, pulling the black woolen pants looking more frightful. "Anne it is your mother there is nothing to be afraid of"

"Annie does not want to" She kept saying clinging on to her uncle's (in reality her father, though he and Elizabeth were still unsure when they should tell her the truth) leg.

"Auntie Bessie make bad go away" she said to her Aunt.

Chapuys picked her up in his arms and whispered in her ear "I am here, nothing will happen to you. Let us talk with her calmly, yes"?

Annie opened her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No" she said smiling and giggling as soon as her uncle inspired her confidence.

"That is our girl, now go" Eustace said tickling her.

It hurt Mary to see that her daughter had become so distant from her. _It is your fault _–a little voice in her head said. _No, I am not the one who blackmailed. It is Bess' fault and her so called husband, they took my child._

Mary reached out for her daughter, but Annie was wary of her mother's embrace. She remembered all the times she had spoiled Henry, and when she would berate her for not being as good as Henry, as good as her uncle the Prince Edward, or as good as her Auntie for that matter.

"Sweetheart come on, is alright, look what Susan brought you." Mary motioned for Susan to bring her the flowers Mary had picked out for her along with her new doll. "Don't you remember how you used to like playing with Susan?"

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Eustace had retreated to behind the parlor where they became silent spectators. Elizabeth looked at Eustace. "How can you tell her that?"

"She is her mother no matter what" Eustace said, not fully believing it.

"Eustace..."

"I can´t take her away from her, Elizabeth."

"She is her daughter as well as mine, and I don´t know...perhaps Mary will soften towards her and realize her mistakes, why else she would come almost a year after everything?"

Elizabeth chuckled cynically. "You really believe that? After all Annie has suffered?"

"I don´t know." He answered truthfully. "I hate Mary for what she did to my daughter but on the other hand I can´t avoid but think that I am responsible for it too. If she had been Phillip´s daughter she wouldn´t have treated as badly"

"Do you really hate her?" Elizabeth asked softly. Even a year after their marriage and her pregnancy which was on late stages she was still wary of Eustace´s feelings for her sister, for she knew better than anyone how strong they had been "do you not...feel anything more for her? Hate is not the opposite of love" she said

"I love you" he emphasized kissing her lips more passionately, and when he broke their kiss he whispered in her ear, with his fingers still in her soft skin, the softness of it reminded him every day what he had lost, and what he was glad he did to be with his wife and unlikely soul mate.

"What we had, I thought that she and me were meant to be together, I now see that it was you, it was always you. I married you because you were smart, kinder and far more controlled … _**sometimes**_" he said -the last part causing Elizabeth to chuckle "than your sister, and because I fell in love with you, because I wanted you and no one else"

She smiled leaning into him "I love you too" she whispered

His hand descended to her belly "we haven´t finished discussing names"

"I know." Elizabeth said "we´re not calling her Athena!" Chapuys laughed -"she has imagination" –he said.

"She gets that from you Eustace, I know you have been reading her at midnight, despite that I told you not to" she said giving him a warring look that meant to scared him but only made him laugh harder.

"You should not laugh at this. I scare people"

"You don´t scare me" He said kissing the tip of her nose

"I hope she is a girl so she can be as handsome like you, and smart as our Annie?" Eustace said for he could not think a child so sweet, pure and innocent as Annie being Mary's child.

Elizabeth smiled at _**our**_ _**Annie**_ "We will see, I hope it´s healthy that´s what matters, though a boy would probably satisfy the king...and the emperor" she said knowingly

"I am happy with whatever it is" he said leaning forward placing a hand on her swollen belly and kissing it before looking up at her again. Only three months and they would meet their blessing, he knew that his daughter, whom he was still forced to tolerate her (as a result of her ignorance of her true parentage) calling him uncle; would be happy to finally be part of their extended family.

He diverted his attention from Elizabeth at where Annie was.

Mary was trying to make her daughter comfortable, but the more she asked, the more it upset Mary.

"Honey was is the matter? You used to say you wanted me to hug you"

"It is not the same." Annie said tearing her face away from her mother's kisses.

"Why not? Look" Mary leaned forward to whisper at her daughter, ignoring the warring look of Elizabeth or her own chief lady in waiting Susan. "I brought you a surprise"

At this Annie's head perked up. "Really?" she asked excitedly and her eyes becoming hungry with curiosity.

"Yes, it is outside your daddy gave it just for you, you want to come home with me and daddy? You can meet your new sister, she is very pretty, and you will be a good big sister to her"

"What about Auntie Bessie and uncle Eustace?"

Mary chuckled, she hated Eustace for having taken her child from her, she felt it was his fault for who else to influence Elizabeth with that conniving scheme but him?

Mary hated the way her daughter's face became pensive, just like his face, no matter how hard she and Philip had tried to educate her when she was living at Hunsdson, Annie would always, unknowingly imitate Eustace, and it was something that hurt and angered her for her daughter hardly listened, she was even more hyper active than Elizabeth at her age.

"Honey, you can come back again, but consider staying with me, come one you know how lonely I am without you little Annie"

"Mary" Eustace said warningly

She ignored Eustace's warning. "I will behave, so will daddy, he brought you a puppy just for you, don't you want to meet him? He has tons of surprises for you"

Annie's eyes became downcast. Mary's fingers were placed on her daughter's chin and she raised her head up to meet her eyes. "Annie he will not yell, he is willing to make peace with you. He is very sorry for yelling last time"

"No" Annie said in the same way her father, her real father would say no, softly but strongly at the same time "I want to stay with Aunt Bessie and uncle Eustace. I like it better here"

"Annie I am your mummy, me and your daddy will always be your parents, just remember that, we love you."

Susan knelt next to Mary, and gave her as Mary told her to the other doll "Look Annie your doll, this was picked by Henry and your daddy. Don't you want to meet your new sister?"

"Daddy doesn´t love, he yells at me and he doesn´t look at me as Uncle Eustace does, he never tucked me in bed at night, or read for me, or played with me. He never taught me languages"

"Annie adults can sometimes say things we do not mean, but he is your father Annie, and he already said he was sorry, he wants to make it up to you, look just take this doll, I know you always begged me for a doll like this, see her pink ribbons, and her green dress?"

"I don't want the doll" She said again softly "I want to stay"

Mary felt a great hole had been punched in her chest, she had been through many blows but this was not one she could tolerate.

"Honey, just take the doll please, fine if you do not want to come with me to live, fine Annie but just accept this gift from us your loving parents, and just come outside to say hello to your daddy and get the puppy. Annie I promise you will like him"

Annie eyed her mother with a frown and the same blue eyes that Eustace used to look at her with. Mary felt profoundly affected by that look that she had so many times before but not in her daughter´s face.

"Only if auntie Bessie and uncle Eustace come to...and Alex too"

"Who is Alex?"

"The son of Lady Katherine " Elizabeth said neutrally. "He plays with Anne sometimes"

Mary raised herself up and looked at Elizabeth with questioning eyes. "Mistress Howard?" She asked shocked. They had her daughter being taken care of by that sixteen year old who had built a reputation that only a libertine Howard could?

"Not that Katherine. Katherine Parr. She married a Russian duke after the death of Lord Parr, remember Mary?"

"She is nice mama, she lets me read ALL kinds of stuff, even in French Master Abelard the Discourse of the Trinity" Annie interrupted her Auntie, which she usually did and Elizabeth let her for Kate was a good governess for her niece and stepdaughter.

"Oh" Mary said gulping and holding down the need to yell at Elizabeth for letting Annie become too attached to someone else not their family. She looked down at Annie again. "Just one minute, just one peak honey, just say hello to your father, please do it for me"

"Can at least uncle Eustace and Aunt Bessie come too?"

"They might not want to Annie ... this was supposed to be a private moment between you and your daddy" she said eying Eustace coldly.

"Mary," He said suddenly "I need a word with you."

Eustace gave no time for Mary to reply, when Elizabeth came and picked Annie up and brought her to Kate's quarters that had been opened, and her inhabitants, Kate and her son Alex, had been listening to the entire conversation. The Governess was already aware of the situation.

"Did I do something bad?" She asked her Aunt and governess Kate.

"No you didn´t honey your fa...your uncle just wants to talk with your mother"

She beat herself up in her mind for having to rephrase Eustace's title to her. Annie did not show confusion, and Elizabeth feared that like her husband and Annie's father, she was hiding everything inside, too much for her own good.

Mary walked to where Elizabeth was, but was stopped by Eustace.

"What do you want from me Mary? Why are you doing this?"

"I want nothing, I just want Annie back Eustace where she belongs"

"She doesn't want to go. And a child should never belong where she is mistreated"

"I loved my child, and in case you don't know, Annie is legally Philip's, not yours, not Elizabeth's." she said with a firm tone, mirroring Eustace's cold looks. "I do not deserve to be called the best mother, but everyone makes mistakes Eustace you better than anyone know, I just want her back with me, I have talked with Philip and he agreed not to yell at her anymore. He is sincere. He is waiting outside for Annie to give her many presents"

"Mary...when she told me how you treated her, how Phillip, Phillip! –who is not even ever her father, you have no idea of how angry I was. How you humiliated her, how unloved she felt, how diminished before Henry she felt. During her first months here I would wake every night with her crying. I spent more nights sleeping by her side than with Elizabeth. She panicked when she was alone -when she didn´t see me or Elizabeth. And I never, ever, told you that you could not come here, that you could visit her, even though Elizabeth hated that idea, I always said that you would be welcomed here and when she told me about what happened in Hunsdon I wanted to..." he sighed squeezing his hands "to go there and make you beg for forgiveness and you now appear here" he said with voice calm as it had always been since the beginning "as if nothing had happened as if she was only spending some kind of summer break here. I don´t doubt you love her, but you hate me more, and you always see me in her. In any case" he said sighing diverting his eyes from Mary turning his back to her and he whispered almost inaudibly "you are right. I cannot forbid you or stop you from taking her..." _from me_ he thought_. Again. First my son who died and I didn´t accomplish his request for you and now Anne_ -"she is your daughter and I´ve told Elizabeth that...that she shouldn´t make the truth or what really happened public for Anne´s sake"

"Thank you Eustace, all I ask is for her to see her father, to see Philip, and as you eloquently put it, let her decide"

"As you wish my lady" He said feeling hurt with eyes with an immense sadness he looked at her and bowed.

Kat Ashley, loyal servant, lady in waiting and best friend of Elizabeth went back to report to her mistress the Duchess of Sicily, when she finished telling all the accounts of her husband's conversation with Eustace, Elizabeth stormed off to meet Eustace as he reached Kate's quarters where Annie was.

"You did not do that. You want Annie to grow up neglected like Mary did, to history be repeated, your history, her history, my history?"

"Elizabeth we can´t do anything she is her mother. Do you really want to fight for this? Mary would win"

"Giving her would only make Anne would only suffer more"

"Elizabeth, I don't want her to be between two families, two parents like I was, like you and Mary were"

"So you are giving her up"?

"A parent makes sacrifices." He tried to smile but failed weakly.

"A true parent, you just proved that you are willing to give up what you love for her stability, you are more deserving of Annie's love than Mary, she would have never do that" Elizabeth said feeling immensely sad, for Annie with her hair, her looks was not only a miniature version of Eustace, but she also reminded Bess of her, and she was very much like her.

Elizabeth went to retrieve Annie, who kicking and screaming and crying begged not to.

Suddenly she managed to get free from Elizabeth who gasped and in the sight of them all, she ran to Eustace, and caught her as he jumped into his arms.

"Please papa, no papa, I don´t want to leave you" His eyes widened at hearing her calling "papa" or "father" but she only tightened the hold on his neck "you are my papa, you are my papa, I know you are, you look like me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huge cliffy! I am evil I know! buahaha**

**R/R to know what happens next!**

**Translation Spanish to English:**

**[1] "Porque no me visitan?"** -_Why don't you visit me?_****

****[2] "En serio tia, y podre estarme mucho?" -_Really Aunt, and can I stay long?_****


	8. You don't deserve her

**_Disclaimer: _If I owned everything I would be Goddess Supreme and a multi billionaire producer.**

**A/N: I have received twice PMs from fellow authors who want to see AWA updated again and I will say it is my baby however I lost the files of the chapters I was going to update next when I re-edit them on my dad's laptop yesterday so I am very pissed, which last about a quarter of a year, and because the chapter would be 200 words why bother so here you go another chapter of QSH because you asked for it, thanks for everyone for supporting this story, its really amazing.**

**R/R, thanks to SSLE for helping write this months ago the first part you are an awesome writer too**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"Eyes black, big paws<br>And it's poison, and it's blood  
>Big fire, big burn<br>Into the ashes of no return  
>Woooooooooooooooooooooo<br>Woooooooooooooooooooooo  
>Woooooooooooooooooooooo<br>Woooooooooooooooooooooo_

_We took you right from_  
><em>Your mother's womb<em>  
><em>Our temple, your tomb<em>  
><em>Give me your hand<em>  
><em>Not pawned<em>  
><em>The poison is blood<em>  
><em>Wooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Wooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Wooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Wooooooooooooo<em>

_We have_

_been calling  
>Black Paw who's soaring<em>

_We go out in the morning_  
><em>Down the trail to somewhere<em>

_You are the sound that I hear_  
><em>You are the sound that I hear<em>  
><em>We are not standing<em>  
><em>We are falling<em>  
><em>Woooooooooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Woooooooooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Woooooooooooooooooooo<em>  
><em>Woooooooooooooooooooo"<em>

_**~ "The Wolf Hour" **_**by Fever Ray**

* * *

><p>"Please papa ... please!" Annie repeated hanging tight on her real papa's neck.<p>

"Annie you are confused, he is not your father, I am ... let us go Annie you are just tired" Philip said coming to the center of the parlor in his hands the little pup he was meant to give, only because his wife convinced him, to Annie.

He attempted to grab Annie, but she hid her head in her real father's neck.

"Anne please you are upsetting your mother" Philip –who'd just came into the parlor, said, frustration and giving the pup he brought for his "daughter" to one of his servants.

Mary was crying inside, and filled with anger. "Annie please, your place is with us your real parents"

"He is not my real parent!"

"He is Annie, please Annie Henry is your twin you were born on the same day, how else can you explain your uncle being your father? Think Annie, reason!"

"Kate said that doctors say that sometimes a man's seed can cause another baby when there is already a baby being made in a mommy's tummy! She taught me that! And besides –" she added –"I look like Eustace, I look like him, we have the same eyes, the same hair, the same face, the same laughter, I´ve seen it!

Mary sighed in frustration. "Annie your mind is making things up, it happens when you have been caused all this confusion, now come on, let us go back"

"No! Why do you force me to go? I don´t want to go!"

Eustace finally decided to speak and began to rock her like the child she was passing his hand through her hair. "Shhh. Don´t cry, don´t cry"

Annie's salty tears fell on his neck.

"Look at me, Anne"

"I don´t want to go papa"

"I know. I don´t want you to go too. But you remember that story I told you..." He felt tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall "when papa was a child and his mama and his uncle also fought because of him?" Anne nodded "It hurt papa very much until now, it hurts me"

"It hurts here?" Anne asked placing her little hand on his chest, above his heart

"Yes, it hurts there." He confirmed "That is why you have to go with your mother, because I don´t want...I don´t want you to be hurt like I was"

"No ... I would rather die!" She said crying harder.

"Annie please...Papa will always be with you always."

He had close eyes tight in order to avoid tears from falling and Susan and Elizabeth had to divert their eyes from the scene not able to look at it

"That is not true, you will forget me! You all will forget me, I should have never been born, is what mummy said ... you think the same thing! Why was I born?"

"No, no, no I will never forget you." He vowed "I will always love you. Always." He repeated "I will never regret you being born, never" He said before shooting a look at Mary a look of pure hatred that also made her look away. Eustace felt like he was being plunged a knife into his heart. God forgive him!

"Yes you will, don't worry I will never bother you again, if you want Annie to be invisible then I will be, isn't that what you said mummy that I should be invisible or quiet, or you Philip when I would not stop screaming at you! You said bad kids like me had their tongues cut off!"

"How could you Mary?" He whispered.

"Anne that is enough of your tantrums for now! Let us go before you cause us a headache!"

"No" Elizabeth said finally standing before Mary, a hand clenched on her swollen belly where the child kicked as fiercely as its mother's temper "it´s over. She is not going anywhere. Mary I am going to tell everything to father. You know perfectly well that father does not like Henry because let us say Phillip politics in Court are not bringing back to favor, If I have a son then I am sure father will preferred it to your precious little henry"

"So now, this is how it´s going to be" Elizabeth said with her blue eyes opened, cold, icily looking at her sister. This was when Elizabeth transformed herself, when in Eustace´s words she looked a real Queen "you and Phillip and the army of people your brought, are going to leave my house and you are never to come back." Then she added –"Furthermore, I have agreed with your cousin to educate my child within the catholic faith...unlike Henry and apparently, he likes me more now."

Mary looked pleadingly at Eustace and then to her sister again. "Elizabeth if I could do anything to avoid this ..."

"Let us keep Annie, and if you ever come again Mary I swear everyone will know" she said dangerously.

"Bessie, please, I only wanted my daughter back" Mary said crying now.

"You have no idea of what I am capable to defend my family" She whispered "You have made my niece suffer and you have made my husband suffer and I won´t tolerate it anymore" and when her sister grew silent she went to add -"I have had enough patience with you it´s over. I thought, actually Eustace thought because god knows why he still thinks there is some good in you, that when you come today here, you were trying to make peace, calmly, slowly, getting to know your daughter but no, you´re only mistreating her again"

"This is your ultimatum Bessie, I yield Annie over or you tell? No second options then?" Mary asked weakly, feeling herself sunk lower then she'd ever been.

"You had a choice don´t act like you didn't. You had a year, a whole year, and you come here with your husband and you are not even ready to tell your daughter the truth that she already about her own father. And you continue on treating her badly even after she begged you, I repeat begged you crying to stay and I wonder why? Is it only because you want to hurt Eustace? Is that your only propose on life? When are you going to stop acting like everything was his fault or my fault or even Anne´s fault and when **ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO BLAME FOR YOUR UNHAPPINESS BUT YOURSELF?** You had everything, you could´ve had everything ,and now you regret it because you look at me and you see you could have had ,and you didn't because you were not brave. Life Mary is made of choices, Eustace taught me that and he taught you too but you didn´t want to learn, you made a choice, you chose Phillip and your made up happiness. Your choice. You chose to marry Phillip. You chose to give Eustace up. You chose to mistreat your daughter. It was all you and I won´t tolerate someone who comes to my house and blames me or my family for her own misery"

Mary sniffed. She turned to Annie, who remained in the arms of her father, her real father. The truth was finally out.

"Annie is this what you want? I can change ..." she trailed off looking at her crying daughter, realizing all the evil she'd done, but it now all depended on a choice, a very crucial one that Annie had to make.

"No mummy, you will always be the same, you said that you had me by mistake, you made Henry have everything, you made me cry, and Philip made Annie cry too when he said I was evil and unwanted"

"For Christ´s sake" Eustace whispered wanting to hit Phillip

"I am ... sorry Annie, forgive me"

"Let me stay here mummy, do this good thing for me. Please" she begged hiding her head in Eustace's shoulder, when she saw Philip throwing her a murderous glare, one he changed when Eustace looked his way, but too late he had caught it.

"Leave my house" Eustace said to Phillip "this is not about you, I won´t have someone who publicly humiliates my daughter in my house"

"I came here in peace terms Chapuys" he said clenching his fists and blaming Annie for everything.

"You didn't understand. This is not up for discussion"

Mary stopped Philip grabbing his hand before going.

"Annie you can stay wherever you want, you are right sister" she looked at Elizabeth "this is where she belongs, I love you Annie" and then she pulled away and left, with her army of maids trailing behind her. Philip however had to say his last line –"Goodbye Eustace, you are right Eustace this is not up for discussion, she would have made a bad Lady anyway, too much of a country girl, too poor in everything"

"Speaks the impoverished duke" Chapuys said his old self back as Alex behind laughed. In the moment they left, Anne began to cry again holding her father´s more tightly than ever "I am so sorry Annie, I am so sorry" He whispered "I promise I will never do this again. I will fight for you. I will always fight for you"

She came from her hiding place, his neck to stare at him in doubt, the same expression he had when he interrogated his sources. "You said that you had to let me go" she said patiently, but there was hint of accusation in her tone and by the way she looked at him.

He didn´t answer immediately and took her upstairs to his and Elizabeth´s bed chamber. With all this it had been night time already and he seriously doubt that Anne would not be able to sleep alone. Elizabeth and the others thought best to give father and daughter some time alone.

He placed her in bed, though she never let go of him. "Anne" he started softly "I thought it was the best, because I believed...I believed your mother had changed but she didn´t. A girl should not be separated from her mother and I didn´t want that to happen to you"

"I did not mean to cause anyone trouble ... why?" She said weakly.

"Anne it´s not your fault, nothing of this is your fault. **Ever.** Don´t ever think that. Don´t ever think that"

"Mummy said that I was a mistake, that God forced her to have me"

"Don´t believe her. It´s not true" he said swallowing hard "For me and for your aunt, and for everyone in this house, you are a blessing. A blessing. You make me and Elizabeth and Alex and Kate and everyone so happy"

He went to add-"You are for me, my daughter, an angel a little angel who brought me much happiness" _as your aunt_ he thought but didn´t say it aloud.

**"Pa****pa"[1]** she said holding his hands. **"No me dejes papito porfavor"[2]** she pleaded.

"Never, never, I will never, never let you go. I promise. I´ve learned my lesson. I would go, for you, to the end of the world"

"I love you papa -don't I love you" she said in broken English, mixing Hebrew and Spanish as it was her aunt and stepmother's favorite lady in waiting taught her. Her arms went around him, she could feel his fingers in her hair.

"Sleep, you need to rest" he said softly

"Will you stay?" she said hugging him tightly as if afraid he would leave.

"Yes of course. Sleep my daughter...I love you…very much"

In a few minutes Anne was asleep and he kept looking at her as he had done during those nights he spend with her. An hour later Elizabeth knocked softly at the door "May I?" she whispered

"She is resting," Eustace said looking at the empty space in the bed where Elizabeth sat her nineteen year old form at. This baby was going to be born soon next year or maybe by Christmas, to think that Annie shared the same birthday as Elizabeth, it was a miracle.

"She is a blessing" Elizabeth said reading her husband's thoughts. "She is so beautiful"

_You are a wonderful father_, she thought smiling approvingly.

"No I am not" he said guessing what she thought by her look of admiration. "if I were I would have fought for her today and it was you who did that. I am so ashamed... I am...how could have I been so idiot, so naive? I really thought she had changed" He said with a wince of disgust "and I was ready to give her one of the people I most love in this world for nothing...Oh god" He moaned remembering the scene.

She reached Eustace's shoulder, first passing her hands through Annie's soft hair, who immediately snuggled next to her Aunt as she neared them. "You take too serious the gospel of Mark, Luke, Mathew and all the rest"

"But I should … I should protect you and her and our child, inside you and I was weak I was …"

"You could have done nothing, you gave her a chance she did nothing. Now we know better"

"I swear I will not let her go, I will love my child and the children I am to have with you"

"I know you will Eustace, and I am blessed that you have let Annie learn from every knowledge there is known to man. She adores you, you see how she smiles when your fingers touch her cheek or you kiss her cheek? When you sleep next to her and I am with you two?"

"She loves you too" He said leaning into Elizabeth to kiss her.

"At least all this served for something" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"What?" Eustace asked not seeing the point.

"At least I know now that I am the only one for you...that you love me and not Mary"

He chuckled making unconsciously Annie smile at well, and after she woke up the next day she woke up to find her Auntie, her true mummy embracing her and her papa.

She looked at Eustace. "Papa" she said and kissed his nose.

"Mmm" -He wrinkled his nose and his eyes, pulling her closer.

"Papa let me go! You are not sleeping" -he didn´t answer and pulled her closer

"Daddy do not be silly" She said giggling feeling his fingers tickle her.

He continued on tickling her his eyes still closed and he pulled her closer, tightening "Do you like me?" He asked

"You are being silly papa" she said laughing waking Elizabeth who smiled showing her perfect white teeth at the sight of father and daughter. Finally ... the truth had woke them up.

"Papa you being too silly!"

"Do you? You have to answer." he said tightening even more the hold on her while tickling her harder

"Yes, yes!" She said laughing madly.

He brought her on top of him and continued on tickling "Good then you´re going to continue to be here because you like me"

"They always fall for that" Elizabeth said laughing

"You did not tell me the rules of this game papa!"

"I will tickle you back! Once I get ... ahahah stop it!"

"Papa" he let her go, but he was still holding her on top of him, she laughed very hard despite not being tickled anymore, as he finally opened his eyes.

"You look just like Apollo papa" Annie said looking at his curls fall into his face, they were not long as other men at Court, and they were losing their beautiful brown, but she considered him the most handsome.

"Something you and I also agree on Annie" Elizabeth said snuggling next to Eustace.

"Oh god it´s a conspiracy"

Annie smacked her father, lightly, on the chest. "You say do not believe in conspiracies"

"You both have united against me to mock me"

"Yes that´s our favorite activity "Elizabeth said mocking seriously

Annie kissed her Aunt's cheek, whom she was pondering whether she should call her mama, and then went back to her daddy and kissed his flushed cheek, each one.

"She is Athena"

"Athena was not married to Apollo" Eustace said, seeing that Elizabeth was pressing both her lips trying hard not to laugh.

"But she should be because Athena was the greatest Goddess, she was smart, beautiful and everything, she had culture, she brought knowledge and she was Zeus' firstborn and the one he felt more proud of"

"Anne I was your grandfather's second born"

"In spirit you were first born, you are like Athena and like her Goddess Nike, the Goddess of victory you can soar and conquer whatever you like! And I am ... who am I?"

"Annie you are angel and no one is entirely convinced that your grandfather is Zeus"

"Grandpa is not Zeus?" Annie asked astounded. "Why daddy? Everyone says that he is because he is head of the church ... I think though he should not be called head of"

"Oh god I am not ready to explain … Because no man is God, Anne" he said "it´s a mistake to think so"

"But what if he has power to change men's destinies?" She pointed out.

"He doesn´t" Elizabeth said "no one does we make our own destiny"

"So I knew it then Plato, oh wait no! Greek mythology is wrong!" She said excitedly. "But so then there are no Gods or God?"

"There is a God and I am having a headache" Elizabeth said and Chapuys laughed "there is a god the bible god, Anne you´ve studied that"

"And he loves us?"

"He does of course"

"As much as you loves me papa?"

"Probably not" He whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't lie but don't tell whole truth"<em>

**~Baltasar Gracian, Maxim 181, _The Art of Worldly Wisdom_ (1647)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1537<em>, August 30th**

**Hatfield:**

A month after no Mary, no Phillip no problems had come in their way and things had slowly returned to normalcy even though Anne still asked her father´s presence some nights. And in a cold day of August Elizabeth started feeling her cramps.

She was lying down in the couch with her head on her husband lap who was quietly reading a book and looking at a drawling Anne had made for them. It had something written in Latin which Elizabeth and Kate had recently taken up as their new task to teach her, when she clutched her stomach in pain. _Only one month away_ she thought, _not now._

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Ah" she said clutching her belly.

"Elizabeth" Eustace said more seriously.

"Eustace...my water just broke" she managed to say.

Eustace had the urged to bang his head in a wall, just the month that everything was going alright, not one month more they were supposed to wait for their child or children to be born, and now this, Elizabeth's water broke and he grew alarmed for his child would be born three weeks ahead of time.

"Kat! Kate!" He yelled going to fetch her best maids and friends, who all woke up at the sound of their mistress and friend's husband's worried voice and went to fetch the midwives.

"Ah Eustace ..." Elizabeth yelled feeling a great contraction hit her, this time making her clutch her stomach in deep pain.

"I am here" he said, grabbing her hand "I won´t leave you"

"It hurts!"

"Shhh I know, I know, it´s going to be fine" he said as she lay in bed having no idea if he was saying the truth

"_Mama?"_ Annie thought without knowing she said this aloud as she came into the room, with the doll Kate and Bessie had made for her after Philip and Mary had agreed to let her live with her real father, and her Aunt whom she now called mama, and though at first Bess had been very apprehensive she came to like it for she had seen how she was a better parent to Anne.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked clutching her doll and with the other hand she tugged on her father's sleeve. "Is mama going to be alright? Papa?"

He let go of Elizabeth for a second and knelled trying to smile "yes she is going to be fine, now you need to go with Kate, alright? I promise we will call you"

"Kate" he looked up telling former Lady Parr to take the child, he didn't want his daughter to see this in case something were to happen, it would be terrible for her to witness a miscarriage. God be willing it did not come to that!

"Come on ..." Kate said, taking Annie who was clutching her doll.

"But I want to see if mummy is okay"

"Anne she is going to be fine now please you must go. Please."

Kate led Anne who was nodding, constantly looking back as Kate led her to her chamber where Alex was already waiting for her to keep her company, to see if her mama was fine, but she seemed in pain.

Please God don't let her die.

"Kate is God going to protect mama and Auntie Bessie?" Annie asked referring to her Aunt and spiritual mother Bess.

"Yes" she didn´t hesitate "She is going to be fine"

In the other room Elizabeth was having the most terrible pains, while she gritted her teeth and clutched to her husband´s hand.

"Aahhh!"

"You have to push my lady!"

"I can´t!"

"Elizabeth you can, you are the strong one" Eustace whispered

"Ahhh!" she screamed again in frustration "Eustace I can´t!"

"Eustace" she panted "if-if ... Ahhh! something happ-"

"No, don't say that, Annie needs you, I need you, I love you do not leave me, Elizabeth please!"

"Please Elizabeth, please"

"My lady we are almost there, only a bit more!"

Elizabeth gave one last enormous scream that echoed through the whole of Hatfield and she let her head fall back in bed almost unconscious until she head a baby cry

"It´s a boy!" the midwife said convinced that was the information the parents most wanted.

"It´s a boy" Eustace whispered. _I have a son … my son!_

Elizabeth looked at her son, where her mother failed, there it was a healthy son, healthy and perfect just like Annie. "Let me see him" She said barely able to raise her head, very weak.

After it was cleaned, the newborn was brought to her by her friend Kat Ashley, who placed the infant in his mother's arms so both parents would see their newborn. Kat felt very happy for Elizabeth, and not only for her, but for Annie for she, unknown to Eustace and even to Elizabeth, had heard all the horror stories Annie told her about her brother throwing ships made of wood by his father at her.

Finally she had a sibling who would love her, one who would be hers to raise.

"Hello little one" Elizabeth said softly, keeping her eyes open gazing at the precious little boy she and Eustace made.

"Hello I am your mama" She said kissing his brow.

The baby boy smiled at Elizabeth, and for the first time she looked at his other features, like Annie, they could pass off if only they had the same age, as twins. The baby boy so beautiful he also reminded Bess of herself and her mother, with eyes the shape of her mothers and hers as well.

But they had the color of Eustace's, bright blue eyes that stared at her and kept smiling at her as Elizabeth smiled back feeling very happy with what she and Eustace made.

He had dark hair, not exactly red, but not exactly brown either, a combination of both she guessed that with time could turn darker, perhaps almost black.

His skin was olive, a true Boleyn, but lighter than she remembered her mother's, and he had the strong cheekbones of his father, and the same thin lips and even his smile mirrored his.

"He is beautiful" he heard his father´s voice say.

Elizabeth looked up to her husband and smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Eustace smiled and nodded and Elizabeth placed the baby on his arms, he was so small that Eustace could almost hold him with only one hand.

He looked at the baby who almost immediately smiled at him, too though before eyeing him strangely as if asking him who he was, but when his father smiled the baby smiled back at him too.

"Welcome little one" he whispered.

"You gave us quite a fright" he continued with same tone of voice "but now you are her, aren´t you? Yes, you are"

"Papa?" they heard a voice calling them. it was Annie, no longer holding the doll looking at them with unsure eyes and fear in her them too "Kate said I could come"

Annie had been told it was a boy and she was scared. She wanted a girl, what if this boy also treated her like henry had?

She passed a hand through her hair, as if that would take away all the bad memories of Henry's taunts and the flying boats he threw at her.

Elizabeth saw how Annie was very unsure as her eyes landed on the small bundle her father was holding. "Is that my brother?"

Eustace smiled at his daughter. "Yes he is" he said proudly, and he quickly dispersed all fears from Annie. "Look he wants to see you, he laughed when he heard your voice"

Annie seemed to be at ease with that, and Elizabeth tapped the bed telling her niece it was alright.

"Hello luv" She said to her newborn. "We are going to present to you someone very important"

"It´s your sister" Eustace finished his wife's sentence sitting on the bed, as Anne went with unsure steps, but with the curiosity in her eyes, until she finally looked at her brother, her youngest brother, who, almost knowingly, giggled at her, extending a finger as babies used to. Anne reached her hand too and the little baby, who didn´t have a name yet, grabbed hers gently, as gently as a baby could, with his chubby fingers and squeezed it. Something that made her gasp and her eyes widen. "He...he likes me!"

Eustace let out a merry laughter. How could he not like her? "See that is Annie, Annie this is your brother."

"He looks like you papa but with mummy Bess' dark blue eyes!"

"What is his name?" she asked and Eustace returned him to Elizabeth arms taking Annie instead.

"Good question"

"Apollo!" Annie said smiling at her father, poking him and later Elizabeth who looked at Eustace not believing Annie was still insisting on Greek names.

"He looks like the god Apollo"

"English name"

"Apollo"

"Annie that´s not an English name. Though I would give him such a name only to see the face of my father in law" Eustace mumbled which made Elizabeth laugh.

"Anthony but he looks like an Andrew too" Annie said.

"Andrew" Elizabeth said "Annie and Anthony Andrew Chapuys"

"He can be King Anthony I"

"Annie" both said to their daughter.

"What? He would be much nicer, wouldn't you Andrew?" She asked looking down at her baby brother, who giggled recognizing it was his name.

"He is intelligent Mummy Bessie, he know who we are"

_He is_, thought Eustace. It was a HE, **his son. HIS son. **

He had created this lovely boy, this beautiful baby boy, it was his son and like Annie he would protect them and be a watchdog over them. Nobody would ever hurt him or them, his children and his wife, his entire family again.

"What are you thinking Eustace?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am thinking...that you should rest"

"You look very tired and Andrew is almost asleep" He said leaning over to kiss her lips after the maids had been called again to finish cleaning the spots they missed. "Again you behaved like a hero today"

"I thought I was not going to make it -what kept me going was my belief all of you in me" Elizabeth said taking little Andrew from Eustace and rocking him.

"You are much stronger than me Elizabeth I only hope our children can have your strength and mine"

Finally the baby fell asleep and Annie and also fell asleep sprawled on the bed.

Elizabeth asked him to place the baby on the crib and after doing so, Eustace picked Annie up who was asleep in his arms profoundly and took her to her bed and bedroom.

After that he returned to his bedroom while Elizabeth was almost asleep

"You look tired" she said to Eustace, the bags under his eyes had become more noticeable.

"I should say that to you" he said back smirking as he snuggled inside the covers.

"No other man has been in his wife's birth chambers." she voiced. "You behaved like a hero Eustace, you always consider me an amazon, but you are the one who is the hero, the man behind all wheels that make this marriage work."

"That is because you are a bright lady, without you Elizabeth and do not try to deny it for your grin you know this is true, you are everything a person should be"

"And what is that?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Strong, indomitable nature, you are like a strong bird who spreads her wings and fly, protects her young. You protect Annie as your own, and the way you see our son, it leaves me no doubt that I have seen no other woman like you, courageous and strong"

"You overreact"

"I do not, you are truly amazing and every day you surprise me more and more" Eustace's hand reached for her soft cheeks which were stained with tears. She was the happiest woman on Earth and she was proud of how far she'd come with Eustace. He made her feel loved and she had not felt like this since her mother. He had given her two beautiful children and although she had not given birth to their eldest, she felt very protective over her niece and stepdaughter. Annie was Eustace's treasure, Elizabeth could see that. No one could replace her, the minute she placed her in his arms that July night three years ago he was had given his heart entirely to that little girl.

Anthony had come as another blessing but he could not compare, nobody really could to Annie. That did not stop Eustace though from loving his son. Eustace admired every feature of the boy he'd held in his hands. He was stronger and heavier than Annie, but with similar features that made them pass off more like twins and the resemblances would become more apparent as they grew.

Indeed they did.

Another set of years that flew by and the proud parents found themselves celebrating their son's fourth birthday. Elizabeth had worked very hard to have Anthony but unlike her sister whom all she wished was to give her father more children, male children to be more specific, Elizabeth didn't care for such trivial things. As long as their children were healthy, the rest was of no consequence. But for someone like her father the gender did matter and so after they celebrated their son's birthday they were invited (more like demanded, Eustace thought) to come to the Christmas celebration that her father and the queen threw each year.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy, next chapter will be a time jump just to warn you, like or hate the name of CHABESS first son? He will be very important later on so pay attention to him and how his sister bond!<strong>

**_Translation from Spanish to English:_**

**_**[1]"Pa****pa" -Father**_**

**_**[2]"No me dejes papito porfavor" -Do not leave me daddy please**_**


	9. You pretend not to care

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own everything. If I did I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi Billionaire producer!**_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for supporting this fic and the pairing and I recommend you watch another CHABESS shipper, LadyJaxs99 her new fic Love the way you love you can tell it will be a hit already and have many reviewers, you can find her pics on her flickr page or on mine under my favorites. And see SSLE vids about Philip and Anne of Austria on youtube, she does good videos you won't be disappointed! Thanks SSLE for helping me with some ideas of this fic and I enjoy writing with you your fics too, you ever need help or brainstorming I can help or she can too she knows a lot too!**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p>"<em>When I was very little my mummy used to say that good girls don't cry. That good girls are obedient to EVERYTHING their parents say, that good girls don't fight them, good girls stay and watch by while their parents impose their punishment on them. Because good girls are the epitome of the perfect woman. As I grow up and watch the scars on my wrists I see <em>_that the good girl is another system input in our brains by the slave institution of the traditional family that has been implemented with the only purpose to perpetuate the cruel hierarchy we live in. Families see the word "good" as an excuse for mistreatment or driving a child to commit suicide, the mother or father who say to their child I wish you were not born, and I would be happier without you are a perfect example of this cruel and useless system"_

**~"_Parents, tradition and their slaves_" by Anonymous**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1541<strong>_**, December 25****th**

**Nonsuch Palace:**

Eustace had expected he would be nervous. This was their first Christmas at Court especially as a whole as a family. The King's Christmas feast was said to be nothing short of glorious, he wanted to show off his new palace he had ordered Cromwell to build shortly after his wife had miscarried four years ago, the last boy she ever had; to his old and new subjects.

He and Elizabeth were now in quite good terms with Henry though Eustace still despised the man, but Henry was quite attached to Anthony Andrew, or Anthony as he preferred. Especially because the boy was quite sweet and witty and he had conquered everyone around. To the Emperor, through the Imperial ambassador who replaced him –the Flemish Francis Van der Delft; Chapuys told him they were educating him –and he included Annie in the letter, by now Francis must have guessed she was based on appearances his- in the Catholic faith. It was something that wasn't entirely a lie but it was not exactly truth either.

Life had been kind to them, during the last two years, Annie was growing and they were both being educated together with the Duchess Dowager Katherine Parr as their main tutor. She loved her brother dearly, and since that fastidious day she had not mentioned Mary.

With the exception of some passing comment Mary had been forgotten. But Elizabeth could not help but be wary knowing that for Christmas she and Phillip as well as their children would be there

"Why can't I call you papa, daddy?" Annie said breaking the chain of thoughts that gone through Eustace's head, and he looked down at his five year old daughter smiling.

"Annie only a few people know the truth" He said.

"But it is no fair, I want to call you like you are my father." She said huffing in a manner that reminded Elizabeth of herself at that age.

"Anne you know how people at Court are, vicious and they are not very open minded when it comes to parentage, your parents are not married, and being half-sister to Henry and might I add being born on the same period of time, some consider it ... well, not normal"

"Then they should be made to be open minded" she argued crossing her arms against her chest as they waited for the royal usher to announce them.

Eustace dreaded it. SHE and Philip along with all their offspring would be there.

"Annie is my sister, she should call you father" Anthony chipped in defending Annie as any good brother would do.

"Not you two. Come on, behave, Annie we've discussed this, it´s our little secret, I keep your secrets too don´t you?"

"Yes but they don't include one as big as this"

"Don´t worry, one day they will" Eustace said sarcastic

The usher announced them as they finally entered the great room of the biggest and most luxurious room in the King and Queen's favorite palace.

"Here we go" Anne said sarcastically imitating her father.

"God she is like you" Elizabeth whispered making an effort not to laugh.

"It is to fear" He said.

The King supported by his cane, much like Eustace was forced to these days, came accompanied by the Queen Jane and the newly invested Prince of Wales, Edward Tudor to greet his youngest family members.

"Granddad" Anthony and Annie said unison running to their grandfather, unlike Mary's children who always obeyed protocol, Andrew and Annie were allowed more freedom, though they knew when and how to behave thanks to their mother and main tutor Lady and Duchess Elizabeth.

Henry smiled at them openly.

"How big you have grown" Jane said ruffling Annie's wavy red hair.

"You look very beautiful, Anne." Henry said "And you Anthony. How are your studies?"

"They are doing fine Your Majesty, Father Bors and the rest of all scholars as Archbishop Cranmer, give me great reviews -as they do to Anne" Though he forgot to mention that Anne was what Cranmer called an "insolent student" having a mind of her own to express her opinions freely.

"Yes" Henry smirked "So I have heard. They tell me you are precocious for your age. Both of you. And both very curious But I am glad I used to be like that when I was your age. " Anthony met the king's eyes bravely and boasted that he was happy to be thought on the same level as his grandfather. Then Henry included, reminiscing of his childhood memories, "Curiosity is the beginning of knowledge. It´s not worth to learn when you are forced to"

He remembered his only friend back then had been Charles, Anthony and of course William who was now gone. Many of his friends were falling fast, and he often dreamed of them in his nightmares asking Jane later when he'd woken up -if it was true what Thomas Moore said of him before he died- that the ghosts of all the people he condemned to death, would come back to haunt him?

He shook these thoughts away as Jane knowing what went through her husband's mind these days, knelt to her son, her eight year old Prince Edward who was a year older than Annie and besides her future king, her cousin-uncle.

"Do you feel tedious?"

"No" Edward said eying Annie for the first time. He did not know what to think of her. He barely remembered her, they always kept him behind locked doors, barely able to see anybody unless his father would approve.

She had changed a lot, she was very tiny he could remember from three years ago when he went to visit Hertfordshire country side, on Hundson his eldest sister's household. She had been pale, more than he was at the time, also very silent she had seemed always sad.

"Something on your mind Edward?" His father asked, and Edward sighed inwardly, why was everyone on his back? Why couldn't they just let him express himself without having to watch over him like hawks?

"No father, I was wondering if I could spend time with my cousins Annie and Anthony?"

Anthony sighed in relief, he was glad his uncle for once was referring to him by his preferred name and not by that horrible name of Andrew. That name always sounded so simple but his parents always used it when they were angry with him or they meant to give him one of their long sermons.

Eustace and Elizabeth looked surprised by the request but she quickly understood. He was a five year old, who didn´t have any brothers or sister of his age, it was normal he wanted to be with someone of his age

"If that is what you want" Jane said "they are of course your cousins"

Henry smirked "Of course, I don´t see why not. You and Elizabeth even used to live together a connection like that should not be lost"

"Thank you father" Edward said, and Henry flinched. It was the first time that his son was not using his title in public, but he let it pass seeing Edward very happy and smitten –he could tell by the way he was looking at his niece.

"I hear you liked _Le mort d artur _by Sir Thomas Mallory?" Edward asked very impressed that she could have read that at such a young age and finished before him. He was barely halfway through the book. Edward disliked tragic endings and because his whipping boy hearing from his tutor the ending was tragic, the Prince was not sure he would enjoy the ending. Besides, he could always lie and say he finished it, nobody would know except him and the boy his tutors used whenever he got something wrong. He made a mental note that when he was King, he would take away those awful practices. Only two when she read that? It was impressive, though not as highly impressive as his own record, at two he had read more than his fair share of his father's favorite works.

"Yes, I liked it, a lot, but I prefer the Greeks and Romans"

Edward moved slightly closer to Annie and Elizabeth and Jane had to make an effort not to laugh. Again and again their gazed met, until he wanted to take her hand and lead her to his room where he would give her all the books his father gave him in exchange that he could hear her melodic voice one more time.

"Homer then?"

Annie pressed both lips together shaking her head, she was way past that. "No, not really. I prefer Virgil much more, the Ovid is more detailed than Homer's Iliad or the Odyssey for that matter."

Henry´s eyes widened slightly and his eyes were directed to Chapuys "I see you've taught her well"

Chapuys smiled at his daughter and bowed a little "Thank you, your majesty"

"I am apologist to the idea that both woman and men should be educated. You have made a good work with your child and with Annie Your Grace" Henry said eyeing Chapuys -obviously referring to him and the fact that he had married his daughter without permission and that in a regular way he would have had executed him, but the Emperor apparently was quite happy with it, and they had just signed an alliance to go to war and since Mary had married Phillip of Bavaria and was obviously no longer within his reach, the Emperor had to try the other daughter, or at least, the children they would have. And for now, Charles had been quite happy with the reports he received about Anthony.

Phillip had been angry. Chapuys and Elizabeth had been talking with the king for at least more than ten minutes than what his family had. What really angered him was that his "supposed" daughter was being friends with Edward, the heir, and the credit was all being given to Eustace.

His son would inherit not only Sicily, but being a strong supporter of his cousin and her mother's cause, he had juxtaposed the queen's favor for his wife to her youngest sister and Eustace's bastard –Anne Elizabeth.

Philip was not ignorant to the Emperor's schemes. Philip's family was siding with France against the war with Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. The King though claiming to be restoring England to the true principles of faith was a conniving monarch like Charles who would sooner sell his soul to the highest bidder if it guaranteed him victory in battle. The King of England not only wanted to go down in history as a "_great_" king, he wanted immortality, he had said so to the former Ambassador and he would go to the ends of the earth to achieve it.

"What has she done now?" Philip asked not believing that his wife was actually asking that question, and he began to chuckle as he drank what was left of the red wine in his silver cup.

"Just look at "our" daughter, she has now the Prince and heir wrapped under her little finger."

"Look at the bright side, the Emperor will be against my daughter"

"Really?" Asked Philip being skeptical "By now Van der Defelt must know as everyone in this bloody Court that she is not my child. If she becomes Queen, Edward will her puppet and you know she will favor Elizabeth over you. We can expect another Margaret Beaufort or worse another Margaret of Anjou" Philip mentioned a twisted and grim expression crossed his face at the thought of that happening.

Mary said but eyed her daughter sadly. She could have had that girl, and now she had lost her forever. "Let us feast" the king said, gesturing for Annie and Anthony to sit beside them. Annie pulled Eustace's sleeve making him lean down, and she whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. Mary could not believe that Eustace was such a good father, something she had never deemed him to be.

"How wonderful" Philip continued on saying.

"That is enough Philip," Said Mary with a reprimanding tone to her husband "Annie will never get near that throne and you know it. You really thing the Pope, your family or anyone after you are siding with the English, will let her, whom is whispered to have strong tendencies towards heresies even your people Philip do not approve of, be my brother's spouse?"

Philip shrugged seeing no point in arguing, his wife as always was right.

"Mama why can I not talk to my sister?" Isabel who had not yet met her eldest sister asked, tugging her mother's sleeve.

Tall, sweet, and without the arrogance of a Wittelsbach that was also a common trait in someone with Tudor blood running through her veins, she saw things differently from the rest of her family.

Elizabeth and Eustace sat by Andrew and Annie, Elizabeth was whispering to Eustace and he laughed looking loving at Elizabeth and caressing her cheek with two of his fingers. Mary´s eyes hardened, she was on the other end of the table, but continued on looking at both of them wondering how on earth so different people with such a difference in religion -something that used to matter to Eustace- she thought bitterly it used to be the most important thing for him, he would never fall for a heretic, and yet he did -could be so close and so "into" each other.

She followed their movements, as Elizabeth´s moved her hand to intertwine with his, which was placed on the table

"Ugh" she said, loud enough for Philip to hear.

"Mary, let them go, let them be, leave them alone" Philip muttered not wanting to cause a scene in front of everybody.

Isabel looked quizzically at her parents, and continued to tug both their sleeves, asking why could she not talk to her eldest sister?

"Sweetheart later, she is busy with the Prince" Philip answered, in his mind not wanting to talk about Annie or anything that had to do with Eustace's spawn.

"But I want to talk to her, she is my sister"

"Mind your father Isabel, and take your hands off the table" Mary said looking away from the "happy couple" of Eustace and her sister, the more she looked at them, the more sickening feeling she got in the pit of her stomach.

"No fair" Isabel muttered in Greek, her favorite language, unknowingly her eldest sister's as well.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to talk to her anyways?" he asked his sister, his real sister he considered.

Isabel looked at him like he was the biggest moron on the planet.

"Maybe it is because she is my sister, I don't know Henry"

"What did we say about sarcasm?" Mary said giving her daughter a reprimand.

Edward was too busy talking with Annie while the King marveled at Andrew´s knowledge especially at such early age he has much more learned than Henry who was five. Elizabeth and Chapuys had news to tell "Do you think I should tell my father?" Chapuys arched his eyebrows a little.

"Do you tell him now, or after? It´s up to you Elizabeth"

"He´s is talking to Anthony now, I´ll wait"

Unfortunately, Henry was too focused on the conversation with his grandchild, basically ignoring everyone around and Elizabeth had to stand and interrupt

"Your Majesty I am sorry..."

"No Elizabeth I do have to congratulate you. I am amazed with Anthony's scholarship"

"Thank you, Your Majesty but I do have a piece of news" she said with a whisper, close to his ear

"Yes?" Henry looked up and now Jane was now also paying attention

"I am with child" Elizabeth said softly only to her father and the queen ear´s only

Henry's smile widened.

"My daughter this is really great news, I-I, our former Excellency you should be very proud, a new addition to the Tudor House, I pray that our little Lord or Lady will be as gifted as Andrew or beautiful as our Lady Anne" When Henry said Lady Anne he felt a knot in his throat, not so long ago he had been paying tribute to Elizabeth's mother who also shared his favorite granddaughter's name.

When he looked at Elizabeth she reminded him of Anne, when she had been a child. He had been very proud of her, but it was her eyes that had to remind him of that witch, and when he thought that he had made his peace with his doomed and late wife, along came Annie whose defiance, knowledge and ways of behavior reminded Henry of her again.

But he let that go for now, this was a joyous occasion indeed, the month their savior was born, he received the greatest gift of all -another Tudor would soon be on the cradle, and not to forget that soon England would conquer alongside the Emperor France.

He would become Immortal, the greatest and most celebrated of all magnates the world would ever know.

Eustace did not like that look on the King's face. It was the look that ate up all men's souls: _**ambition**_.

"To all of you" he said standing "I have a great piece of news! Once again in this joyful occasion we receive a great piece of news! That my daughter, Elizabeth, is again with child"

"And it must be said, now that both of my daughters are in the line of succession that other Tudor is the way to secure this glorious dynasty!"

Everybody cheered as Elizabeth sat again by her husband´s side "He just had to"

"I know" Chapuys said "but at least he is happy"

"And you?" Elizabeth asked softly "are you feeling well?"

He looked at her "Of course I should be asking that to you my love"

Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss her husband´s lips gently.

"This is our best Christmas, it turned out to be better than you expected mister" She said in a mock angry tone.

He chuckled merrily "Since when was I wrong?"

"Since today" she said "and since always, do not forget you are married to the most intelligent Lady in this Court"

"You remind me that every day Bess"

"Only because you forget my Duke" She said lovingly looking at Andrew being more praised by his grandfather, and on top of it all even Jane Seymour was falling fast in love with her son.

Her hands fell to her belly, still flat that held another life that she and Eustace had created purely out of love.

"Soon we will our new son or daughter? What you want it to be?" Eustace asked.

"As long as he or she is healthy I could care less" Unlike Mary she did not care for gender, personally she would like twins, son and daughter to keep both her niece and her loving son company, but it would be whatever the Lord willed.

* * *

><p><em>"I feel like there is no need for conversation<em>  
><em>Some questions are better left without a reason<em>  
><em>And I would rather reveal myself than my situation<em>  
><em>Now and then I consider, my hesitation<em>  
><em>The more the light shines through me<em>  
><em>I pretend to close my eyes<em>  
><em>The more the dark consumes me<em>  
><em>I pretend I'm burning, burning bright<em>

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different_  
><em>To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence<em>  
><em>And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation<em>  
><em>Here and now I'll express, my situation<em>

_There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right_  
><em>Such a cruel contradiction<em>  
><em>I know I cross the lines its not easy to define<em>  
><em>I'm born to indecision<em>  
><em>There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose<em>  
><em>With no particular rhyme or reason"<em>

**~"_Burning Bright_" by Shinedown**

* * *

><p>"I love you" he whispered.<p>

She smiled "When will this be over?" she wondered whispering seductively.

"Do you have any ideas, my lady?"

"I have plenty of them"

"We have all night to hear them, and express ourselves" he said with a mischievous grin

"As you cry a lot" she said laughing

"I told you I hated pity Bess"

"Eustace you really cannot stand a joke? How dull of you really" she said taunting him causing him to laugh once more.

A few hours after the feast ended, finally, especially for the children who had almost fallen asleep. Eustace guided his son to his chambers he shared with his sister. Annie was nowhere to be seen but Eustace promised him she would join him shortly after she was done playing with the Prince.

"You are very beautiful" Eustace managed to say huskily whispering in her. Their son had to share temper; otherwise he would not have lasted this long in joining her.

"You praise me too much"

"You like to be praised" He said leading her to their chamber when they were stopped by a familiar voice and her cough.

"Mary" Elizabeth said vowing her head in a mocking manner to her sister. She might be Duchess of one of the more important German provinces, but Elizabeth knew very well that the Wittelsbach's closest clan member, Philip, was an impoverished Duke whose titles were next to nothing compared to Elizabeth's and Eustace's.

"I-I was wondering if I can speak to you Bess for a moment"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Eustace, your grace" Elizabeth said smirking at Mary's annoyance.

Eustace moaned discretely, Oh God why? Why people insisted on making him unhappy? '_Please let her be fast'_ –he thought eyeing the bedroom

"Very well, father talked to me after you left, by an act of parliament that it is intending to pass after he introduces this bill along with Chancellor Audley, they will finally reinstate us Bess to the line of succession right after Edward"

"Good, you could be Queen" Elizabeth said growing serious.

"So could you" Mary said "Queen Elizabeth"

"Yes but there was no need for that, we had already heard it being said to Charles Brandon, and _**he**_" said Eustace, not need to clarify whom he was referring to "had said it in the feast."

"I just wanted to comment it to you both." Mary said feeling more annoyed at being interrupted in this brief moment of joy that she hoped would reconcile her with her sister, by Eustace.

"You forget Mary that your children can be heirs too, that is if God should forbid our brother was to pass away, your children would be Princes" Elizabeth said.

"Yes I know Isabella and Henry"

"You have another child Mary" Eustace pointed out clenching his fists, a child he wished to add that she did not deserve "Anne Elizabeth"

"She would not be on the succession if God forbid should I become Queen in the event of Edward's death and no heirs to follow him"

"Of course she would not" Eustace smiled cynically "and I thank God for that." Besides he could see by the bump on the former Princess' stomach, that she was also with child, why she had not announced it was a mystery. Mary loved the attention centered around her and her loved ones, then again it was perhaps the failure of having one child born a girl in the same year as his son Anthony, that made her hide the pregnancy –at least until she was sure the child quickened enough to tell her that it was a boy. Personally Eustace thought that those superstitions that if it was a boy the belly was supposed to be pointing up and if a girl down, were plain ridicule to a man's intelligence. It was what God willed it to be, end of story. But men like the King and Eustace's long time old friends like Cornelius Agrippa and his idol Parscelus, loved playing with the laws of nature and they believed that man was strong and intelligent enough to control it.

"Good" Mary said interrupting Eustace's train of thought "something we all agree on, I would much rather have Andrew take her place, but I really come in peace terms to talk to my sister. Elizabeth" she looked deep into her sister's eyes, eyes that often had haunted her because they were the same shape as her mother's, yet hers were kinder and more empathic. "I want us to be friends again"

Elizabeth asked "Why should I do that?"

"Bess remember that at eleven I took care of you when you were only one, you grew up with me, I was always there for you. I have never yelled at you, I offer to you only kindness"

"You offer kindness but you offer none to the people I most love in the world. Even now."

"Elizabeth this is not about them, this is about us"

"No Mary you cannot dissociate, or at least I can´t, my family, my husband, my niece, from you and me. What you´ve done to your daughter, what you´ve to my husband I can never, ever forget them, for it erased every good imagine I had of you. And for what?"

"I paid dearly for that, there is not a day Elizabeth that I do not wake up begging for forgiveness. I can't change the past, but I can make it up to you, to Eustace to your son, to the little one that you are waiting for. I wish you the best to your son I really do"

"What about Annie?" Elizabeth asked not missing the omission.

"Annie does not want anything with me. I have come to accept that as much as it hurts me"

Suddenly Katherine Parr appeared "Oh I am terribly sorry to interrupt but Elizabeth if I could have a small word with you?"

Elizabeth nodded looking at Mary "Give me just a second" Eustace almost rolled his eyes at being alone with Mary.

Elizabeth looked at Eustace her eyes inquiring if he would be okay being left alone with Mary that is.

"Go" there was nothing about Mary he could not handle anymore.

"I-I could -"

As Elizabeth left with Kate, Mary looked down finding sudden interest at her feet.

"Tell Annie I passed by your Grace and Happy Christmas to the three of you" She said wheeling around to leave, when Eustace against his better judgment stopped her.

"How longer are you going to keep ignoring your daughter? Is that why you are here? Because you hate it that it is Annie, and not Isabel who is on the mouth of everyone"

She did not turn to face him. "Your Grace I have no knowledge what you speak of, Annie is better off with you it was her decision"

"And furthermore I am happy to see Andrew in favor with my father, I wish you all the best" Mary said nonchalantly

"I don´t understand, my lady" He said softly threading carefully "I can´t understand why. I could understand Phillip, it was not his daughter and he was forced to deal with a child who was not even his to call her his daughter. I don´t like it, I don´t approve of it but I can understand. But I don´t understand you. Why have you treated her so badly?"

"I do not have to respond to you the reasons behind my daughter's education"

"It was not education. Why Mary? Did you hate me so? Do you still do? Why didn´t you punish me, instead of her? Why?"

"Why are you asking me this Eustace? She already chose to be with you, we all saw how great you are, fine! I was the witch of the story, what more do you want? Do you want me to beg her for forgiveness?"

"No," he said softly "I want to understand and she wants too. She wants to know and I want to know too, why have you done that to her. I just...I never thought..." He sighed and put his hand on his forehead thinking hard what he was going to say next, when he found his courage he looked straight at her again pointing a guilty finger "In the beginning I didn´t even believe what she said Mary, I didn´t believe my daughter"

"What did she say? That I am the witch, the ogre, she is just a child, well was a child anyways, you can't take anything she says seriously"

"No she didn´t say that, she merely talked of what happened in her house. And she didn´t need to tell me everything, Elizabeth saw it when she went to Hunsdon and I saw it too. Why Mary? Why?" He whispered "Why have you made this to her? Why have you done this to me?"

"Eustace I do not want to talk about this, I came here with the intention of making peace with my sister, not all is about you or ... her, so spare me the cavalry you are putting me through"

"You, it has always been about you" Eustace said walking toward her "Why don't you stop the self-pity game, and that everyone hates you, and look at yourself in the mirror to see what you have become"

His words made her turn scarlet red "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Mary just tell me, I have spent sleepless nights wondering why, how! How could you have changed so much? Was I always wrong? Even when we were together? Was I that stupid that naive that you fooled me?"

"No it was not you"

"So who? Who was it?" He said walking to her placing his hands on her shoulders "Why damn it I deserve to know, your daughter and I cried tears of blood because of you, you´ve made me more miserable than what I ever was in my life, I was ready to lay my life down for you, why damn it I deserve to know!"

"Everything! It was everything!" She snapped very close to tears now "You, me, everyone, father nobody let me be with you, you and I fought so hard to be on that succession, when I thought that my cousin could make things easier, Philip came along, Cromwell Cranmer everybody forbid me to marry you! Yes you could argue you and Elizabeth are happily married -but she is Elizabeth she did not have the weight of such a great ancestry behind her. She did not have the Catholic religion on her back with her enemies trying to knock her down! How could she, she is Elizabeth the one reformist and even Catholics loved, the child of reformation everyone calls! Everything my mother made me vow on her deathbed by her letter would have been thrown away...I made a choice, yes I have to live with it, but a choice you and others can blame me for, but one I was forced inevitable to make, so yes criticize me, blame me but every time I looked at Anne Elizabeth I did not see you, what I could have with you I was envious!" Eustace was speechless and let go and she carried on "Because she had been born with everything, she was the love of the Court, my father, the Queen they all loved her, you and Elizabeth did as well. It made me hate how everything that was ripped from me unfairly and yes Eustace I was envious. She even has my brother wrapped in her little finger, or do you not think I know that the reason Kate Parr came to call Bess is because she found Annie kissing Edward? I saw it just moments ago, Annie kissed him as cute as a "child" can be on the lips, they call it experimenting. Yes let us hail Annie!"

He looked at her, feeling a wave of affection and also compassion. He took off a handkerchief and cleaned her tears "Calm down Mary. What if they like each other? They are children, let them be."

"No I can't, I can't because Edward is now in greater health, he is no longer sick and he is so close to Annie, that if she becomes Queen or someone important it will be a great blow to me. That could have been me ... everything is so easy for her"

"No it is not" He said "I know her nightmares, it´s not easy for her" he whispered

She pulled away from him and threw her hands in the air.

"Is that supposed to bring me comfort? One little nightmare? She will get over it"

He rolled his eyes "Why are you like that? Why are you so insensitive to other´s pain especially to your daughter's pain? And to think I was here, letting my guard down again!" He sighed frustrated throwing his hands in midair "That's it I give up"

"Only to her, the moment she was born she cried when I held her, I tried loving her, I really did but she was always afraid of me."

"Of course she was! Even I was afraid of you! When you love Mary and that person hurts you, you become afraid. That happened to me and it happened to her"

"She should have behaved then, did she tells you when I told her to pray, to come with me and Henry to our reading sessions, how she would run away, how she always threw fits, how she always threw stuff at Henry, at me, how I found her praying for a new mother?"

"She did she told me all that. I told her she shouldn't have done that"

"So you know then that innocence is not something natural of her, that deep down she does things because she wants to"

"She doesn't do them now. Her innocence is natural now" He said mockingly

"And you believe her? You think there is not one ounce of ambition in her, just like all her namesakes, and I do not just mean the Boleyn woman, but Anne Bretagne, all Annes. She knows that she has no place in this world, she will do what she can to leave her mark in history"

He rolled his eyes "My God you are paranoid.** SHE IS SEVEN!** I've had an enormous trouble in convincing her not to call me father in front of court. You don´t know your daughter, Mary you have no idea of who she is"

"No," she shook her head, smiling cynically at him, looking at him with reproaching eyes "you have no idea what she is"

"Yes I know. Only you Mary would see evil in a _**three year old**_ which was the age she was when you last saw her"

"You are really naive Eustace and let us not forget you saw evil in my sister when she was born, you saw her as a threat, or maybe I should tell poor little Annie that you pitied her when you saw her and I revealed she was your daughter"

He smirked "I was wrong in relation to your sister. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. And about Annie I never saw a trace of evil in her"

She smiled even wider, chuckling. "Mark my words Eustace, if she becomes Queen or dares to step ahead of her brother, my Harry (I could stand if it was Anthony, he has every right) I will destroy her and you"

"Do you still love me?" He asked bluntly "And don´t forget before answering that I can read you better than anyone else"

"I will answer what I want, when I want, but keep your daughter away from Edward, if he wants to marry have children, let him, but I will not let her come close to him. I will destroy her Eustace if she does."

"I will not keep my daughter away from Edward, or anyone really. And you didn´t answer my question."

She smirked "I do not have to answer anything, least of all to you! And do tell Annie that! She even has the slightest idea of being close to Edward when he reaches the age to marry, I will destroy her and crush her that no one, no one will want to be near her again"

He lost his patience and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His eyes looked murderous an for once in her life she felt afraid of him.

"Eustace wh-what are you doing?"

"You have no idea of what I would do to if you hurt Annie."

"E-Eustace...l-let me go" One of his hands reached her neck. And he approached his face to hers "Mark my words Mary, I would do everything, **EVERYTHING**, to protect my family. You do not know what I am capable of"

"Y-y-ou cannot hurt a woman -the m-mother o-ff" she began to cough as he squeezed harder "y-you ba-astard"

"I didn´t hear you quite well. But did you understand what I said?"

Mary looked at his eyes full of hatred of her and did the only think she could think of: she kissed him in the same moment, he realized what was happening, he pulled her face away with his other hand "Stop doing that!"

"I have warned you Mary, don´t you dare to hurt Annie."

"Or what? Ruining her reputation is that hurting? She is a b-bastard Eustace, what more could it hu-hurt?" It only made it worse for her as he kept squeezing.

"Go to hell, Mary. If you do anything to my daughter I will kill Mary. I will kill you" He said whispering in her ear.

"Eu-stace I... y-you a-re choking me ... f-for o-nly one litt-tle bastard" she looked pleadingly at him. He let go of her making her fall to her knees "You will live knowing that I loved you more than anything and you ruined that. And now that I love my child and my wife instead." He was shaking, Mary had never seen him so angry "You will live knowing that I would kill you and torture you if you make Annie suffer again"

She caressed the rough spots on her neck that still hurt, where he had touched and looked up. "You would have me killed?" Had it come to this? He was choosing their daughter over her, her own sister, once again another Boleyn girl displacing the rightful heir, over her?

"I would do anything for my children Mary. Whether they are my children with you or my children with Elizabeth, unlike you I do put my children above any kind of personal ambition or gain I may achieve"

She coughed violently feeling very sore, looking at Eustace with pleading eyes as she extended her hand out to him, however he left her there in the floor.

"I have many eyes still Mary" he said turning briefly at her.

"What is that" she coughed more violently "supposed t-to mean?"

"That I know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review and if I see more response and more reviewers I will def. post another chapter and who knows AWA might come up if I find the files I lost thanks to my dad old dusty laptop, oh well but r/r and this gets updated faster that's what I meant to say.**

**~VXLP**


	10. What you hold dear

**_Disclaimer: _Really? If I really owned this I would be Goddess Supreme and I would be a multi-billionaire producer.**

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews, as you asked here is another chapter. R/R!**

* * *

><p><em>"Lies and lies and nothing but lies, it always amazes me how people lie to themselves each week to get by through life. Sell this, life is worth it, all lies made to prevent the death of the people they can make fun of or bully. Sometimes people can't stand to see others happy so they wish instead for their deaths, for a long life so they can be these people's judges and make their lives the living nightmare they have lived in all their lives. Quite pathetic yet these kinds of people, true vampires, persist all over the world, and their breed is so hard to kill"<em>

~**True Vampires by Anonymous**

* * *

><p>Eustace waited until Mary got up so he could get her out of her sight and out of his mind. For the time being she would thread cautiously when it came to their daughter, her unwanted and his little angel of daughter -Anne Elizabeth. He meant every word, she realized. He would die, kill even cheat his own concept of what he had of God and their church for his firstborn. Mary made a mistake when she made her, of all her wrong choices, Anne was her worst. Not only had Annie become a mockery of good name and now stained decency, but she was everyone's beloved including the future King of England.<p>

After Mary left to her private chambers she shared with Philip and their children; Eustace went to his where he waited for his wife and sweetheart Elizabeth to come. It didn't take long. She had a smile on her face so big that Eustace had to crook one eyebrow up and question the reason for said smile.

"Your daughter just earned her first gift from His Future Majesty" she said emphasizing the word 'future'. Eustace realized then, Mary's words about their daughter were true. Annie had enchanted Edward, her uncle and Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall. He grew worried, as Mary's words resonated in his head -what if she had been right? What if their child was destined to do the same mistakes like those before her, like Anne of Brittany, or worse like Elizabeth's mother whom he still had not earn her respect, as she was the only thing he still hadn't come to terms of his wife.

"Eustace what's wrong?" Elizabeth's former smile turned to a frown as she saw her husband's concern, clearly plastered in his face after he guessed what his daughter had done.

"Nothing, just nothing" he said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth sighed and went to sit next to him on their bed. Why was it so hard for them still to be honest with each other? And more so when it came to her sister, his first love, Mary?

"It´s Mary isn´t?" She asked when she sat next to him. Chapuys turned his head to her immediately, with a frown.

"No" he said softly "It is not. Mary and her insanity are solved by now"

Elizabeth frowned but said nothing to this "Then what is it?" She insisted.

"It´s Anne" He gave her a small smile. "If you really want to know it´s Anne"

Elizabeth's frown disappeared but it got replaced by another grim expression as she neared him, placing her hand on top of his and feeling the rough marks of his marriage ring, it had rough edges that she guessed where the product of his teeth biting on the hard metal. A custom she wished he would stop doing it, for it hurt his teeth and their symbol of their everlasting, she hoped, love.

"Eustace if this is about her kiss with Edward or the pony he gave her, they are children" She said "It is normal at their age to be so close, nothing bad is happening, I thought it was cute" she said smiling but Eustace's expression kept the same sourness as his eyes, looking down.

"They are indeed just children. They are both pure and innocent. They simply like each other, why then it´s the harm? The problem Elizabeth, is that children grow, and they are not any children. He is the Prince of England. And she is our…" Our daughter he was going to say for he didn´t see Anne as Mary´s daughter anymore.

"They will both grow, maybe even together, and then what? What will happen to them? Especially, what will happen to Anne if she continues so close to Edward? Who knows who or what kind of King Edward will become. What if he is...like his father?

And even if he is not, will I really subject my daughter to live a life of Court with all the intrigues and manipulation where many people" including her mother he thought "want to harm her?"

She brought her hand to his cheek and made him turn to look at her directly in the eye.

"Eustace nothing will happen. I will make sure Annie will never have to suffer, but" she grew deathly serious "we have to accept the fact that she is the legal and recognized daughter of a Duke who has recently turned Count Palatine, and of a former Princess of England in line for the throne after our brother. She is bound to know this life"

"That is not what I envision her. Annie has suffered enough already, and if you know Mary as I do, then you know she is capable of everything to have her precious son in the throne. No one is going to ruin that, not even Annie" He said equally serious.

Elizabeth frowned again "Do you think Mary would really be capable of harming Anne?"

He laughed maniacally. Clearly his wife did not know her sister.

"She told me so" He said.

"She told me that she would...prevent Anne from becoming Queen this if Edward and her continue on growing close"

"At any cost" he added

"What?" Elizabeth yelled shocked. That sister of hers, that good for nothing mare! How dare she threaten her husband and her family! "I will go to her right now and tell her she does not say that about ..."

"Elizabeth stop! You know you can't do anything." He said holding her down.

"Yes I can!"

"If I reveal everything she and Phillip will be put to shame, and Annie would be never known as the bastard´s daughter." He then said more firmly feeling strongly about his conviction to protect Mary for his own interests, his and his daughter's –"No"

"Besides, I´ve already taken care of Mary she won´t do anything"

"How are you so sure? Eustace she is not a person born of reason like you!" She accused, "How certain are you she will do nothing?"

"Because I grabbed her by the throat and told her I would kill her that is why!" He said growing frustrated with his wife.

"What?"

"Eustace" she began amazed "Eustace ... you nearly chocked my sister?"

Eustace looked away and rose from bed staring unbelievingly at Elizabeth. Shouldn't she be happy he had taken care of the problem?

"Sure but not like THAT. Eustace, think, you could have nearly killed her and then she would have denounce you" she raised her voice. "You could have approached her a different way"

"How then? Talk like you do, being the diplomatic Ambassador you knew me be? Beg her?" He asked sarcastically. "Elizabeth, she threatened to kill Annie. I could not even bear to listen to it"

"Did she say I will kill Annie, because from what you said she only meant to ruin her life, and you should not have done that. Regardless of what or who she is, she is my sister Eustace"

"She said she would kill her Elizabeth" He stood "I am not lying. Do you think I enjoyed threatening Mary? The person who once I would have given my life for? The person who is the mother of my child?"

"All I am saying is you should have approached this in a different way."

"It's how people learn Elizabeth! You better than anyone else in this accursed place should know this already!" he said pointing his finger at his stunned wife.

However she remained calm, she acted neurotic with everybody minus Eustace because he always seemed to calm her, as she did the same for him.

"My love, please promise me next time you tell me before you act. I know you love Annie, I love her too like she came from my womb, but we should plan better strategies TOGETHER when confronting my sister. She is cunning like you don't know how Eustace" she warned standing up and holding his hands, driving it to her stomach where she held a new life.

Eustace lowered his gaze at her flat stomach. She was right, he hated to admit they had to be more careful, and he had to be extremely cautious not to add more stress to Elizabeth for he knew what it could cause in a woman during her pregnancy.

He would not bare it if anything happened to his family, ALL of his family.

"Promise me Eustace"

She spoke with a harder tone this time, yet her eyes held a softness that he never saw in another human being save their children.

"I promise" -He said holding her close though if he were to be completely honest he would never regret what happened with Mary. He saw fear in her eyes and he liked it, he liked the idea that she feared him.

* * *

><p><strong>1542, September<strong>

**Hatfield Residence:  
><strong>

The baby boy Elizabeth gave birth to was born on the exact same day and hour as his mother. He was chubbier and heavier than his older brother had been when he'd been born. He was a force not to be reckoned with. When Anthony had been born there had been joy and many cheers on the Hatfield Residence, today they were none. Elizabeth had gone into a hard labor in the middle of the day and for once Eustace was worried because of the duration of it, that she would not make it.

"An albino" was Kat Ashley's first reaction when she delivered her mistress baby after the midwife handed him to her, who handed it to Elizabeth to see after both been cleaned. She voiced her thoughts to Elizabeth with wry amusement, he certainly seemed like a true albino. He was whiter than the paintings of the virgin Mary!

"God forbid Eustace should hear you!" Elizabeth said with equal amusement as she inspected her chubby little boy. "You gave mummy such a hard time little one" Elizabeth told him, not understanding her boy just giggled as babies usually did when they saw a stranger smiling down at them. Their eyes met and the bond between mother and child was formed, whereas with Anthony the bond had been formed with all the people present before and after his birth, including his half-sister Annie.

Eustace was finally allowed entrance, he wanted to be with Elizabeth holding her hand like when their first son was born but since they had been in the spotlight (since Mary's recent child had been seen as another failure in the King's eyes who expected another grandson by her) all eyes were turned on them. Henry had retrieved the physicians he sent to Mary moments before she gave birth to another girl –whom she named in honor of her mother –Katherine- to Hatfield where they would watch over Elizabeth day and night. It was suffocating for her, she could not do everything without being watched, she felt like a giant barge and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy nature's pure air but the physicians refused her to go out unaccompanied. Even Eustace was forbidden to attend her in the last days of her pregnancy. It was frustrating, but it was a small price to pay, Elizabeth now saw, for being back into her father and the powerful noble families –mainly protestants like her- good graces.

Eustace entered with his daughter and son trailing behind their father to meet their new baby brother. Anthony was delighted, at last he would have a playmate! In spite of being three years apart he and Annie had a stronger bond than she ever had with her birth twin and half sibling, Henry. But there were times when Anthony wanted a little brother, so he could be the older brother and teach him as Annie taught him, how to spar and play boy games you would normally see boys playing. Half of the games he wanted to play his mother told him not to with Annie because she was a girl. It surprised him that his mother was like this when she considered herself a staunchly reformer, but then he began to realize the more and more they took him and Annie to court to see their uncle, that she was not the staunchly reformer she wanted her supporters to believe. She believed the stories the bible told, she held all their truths to be self-evidence that some men were better than others and not all were created equal, given that God had predestined some for greatness and others for evil. Eustace did not share her beliefs, but one only needed to read Calvin and Luther and compare their writings to Mary to see these new philosophers spoke the truth.

"Hello" Annie introduced herself to her new brother. The baby did not pay attention to her or his other family members. He was fixated on his mother whose eyes he shared, _Boleyn eyes_ –Eustace thought.

Annie spoke again as did her brother Anthony when they received no reply but a small spit from the little baby. "Hello baby"

"Annie he is not deaf" Elizabeth said cautiously and Annie and Anthony grew annoyed they were being ignored by their baby brother who was taking all the attention from their mother and driving it to him. Eustace admired the little boy, he had been blessed by Anthony, he was his spitting image as this little one was Bess. But there was something different in this little one, his skin was not pale or white like Bess or his but olive and a little tanned like he had been left in the sun for so long. It almost reminded him of the woman he and many others along with him, condemned to death, Anne Boleyn, his late mother in law. Elizabeth confirmed it by saying "She looks like my mother" and nuzzled him closer to her bosom.

The baby giggled seeing his mother do so, every little gesture she did the boy imitated. A true Boleyn through and through and in spite Eustace's initial reservations of having a Boleyn look alike in their family, he felt his heart stolen by this odd boy whose eyes were centered entirely on his mother's. They bore the same eye color but the shape of his eyes, thankfully Eustace noticed, were like the Chapuys members.

"What do you want to name him?" Elizabeth turned to her husband, it was usually Annie or somebody else that named their children. Anthony got his name when Annie insisted on a name that started with her first letter, or else she would call him Apollo forever, something that Annie still insisted when she heard her Aunt was pregnant again. The girl would not leave that topic, for her Apollo was the only name fit for any cousin.

And true to her word, Anne chimed screaming "Apollo" The baby started to whimper trying to drive the sound of his unknown sibling. Eustace rolled his eyes and looked hard at his daughter, "English name Annie" he said tiredly. Anthony smirked, his sister was the same, stubborn as a mule. His mother would never tell Annie, but she had told Anthony in full confidence that Annie reminded her of her namesake, her mother, his grandmother, the infamous queen Anne Boleyn whose story had become legend. Looking better at his sister's rebellious glare she threw at her father, changing it quickly to a look of placidity he saw the similarities. Two girls related by long gone ancestors but not directly, were born in relative commoner families, and both were frowned upon by society and worked so hard to accept themselves, however unlike his grandmother, he -Anthony, would never let any harm come to his sister. They would have to plunge a dagger through his chest first. His parents rarely talked but when they did about Annie, he heard about the many threats her own mother did to her when she was little. He wondered how could a woman think such foul things about her own child? And why had Annie never mentioned it to him? Wasn't he supposed to be her confidant?

For no cause he said to his father that the child should be named Henry because he was abnormally big, earning a death glare from his father. "What? I am just saying, look he is too big" He stated pointing his finger at the babe's little mouth that was open and only giggles came from it.

Elizabeth loved to have a giggling baby for once, with Anthony it was always silence and rarely did he chuckle except when he was with Annie or Eustace, but this child? This child was entirely hers.

"Anthony you better behave or I will take the king's present from the stables" That did it for the young boy whose eyes widened at the threat. His pony was the best present he received from his grandfather, it was a signal he was the favorite and not his arrogant cousin Henry who the only thing he was good at was showing off and of course throwing glares at his twin.

"No" he came up with a fake smile "see I am good"

Eustace and Bess chuckled and Annie rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to call him?" Asked Bess again. "We can't have him be baby again" She said arching her eyebrows, looking seriously at Eustace.

Eustace thought hard until he found no name that could suit him, no English name and gazing down at the child he figured that for once he would let his wife name him. If it was a Boleyn name or Tudor name it did not matter, this child would be just as loved as their firstborn. More if he had Bess' charm which he already figured he did by the way he smiled.

"Why don't you name him?"

Bess lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I am serious Elizabeth, you should name him, I can think of no better person than you"

Bess smiled at the compliment and returned her focus to the giggling infant. She had a name in mind, one she wanted to use for another child born of them after Anthony, initially it was going to be her eldest son's second name but at the time the wounds of her mother and the guilt of Eustace were too fresh on their minds to suggest it, now that they healed she was free at last to honor her mother's family.

"George, his name shall be George"

Eustace cringed at the name, feeling the memories of his late mother in law come back but when the child who held the Tudor and Boleyn charm turned to him and gave his father a wide smile, he smiled back and nodded to his wife. "George Chapuys, I like it" he said. So it was chosen so it will be, George Chapuys was welcomed to the world by all his loving family.

* * *

><p><strong>1543, January 13th<strong>

**Hatfield Residence:  
><strong>

Katherine Parr wiped the tears from her face. They were asking her to send her boy on a perilous journey to Russia from where he might never return. It was unfair, after her husband died she thought that they would not bother her again for her little boy. Her husband had known she never craved for power or any of the glory that was bestowed on the Czars' heirs. Katherine Parr was a woman who believed as the old Wycliff two centuries ago in the teachings of the bible, she didn't like being affiliated with any religion or sect of any kind. She read Luther and Calvin because they were very devoted men as true realists who realized that man kind's spirit had to be set free in order to reach the kingdom of Heaven. The kingdom of heaven Luther said was within each soul and nothing the corrupt establishments said could ever change that. She didn't like the Romanov church or the church of Paul as was called in the Eastern Europe. It was the same as far as she knew like the Catholic Church with saints, idolatry and other features reminiscent of the pagans that once persecuted the true Christians who died for their faith so they could be received into a heaven were all souls were regarded as equal. The way the church used the Virgin Mary, Katherine thought it demeaned women, made them ashamed of their bodies for nobody, absolutely nobody could ever reach the goal of giving birth to another Christ while virgin. It was outrageous! And the Orthodox church was no different, while less corrupt it still clung to pagan customs of the local peoples who once believed in heathen gods and turned their idols to saints.

The old Bizantine Empire reverberated in each of the idols of that pagan church, and she wasn't sure she wanted her son Alexei raised among men who would pose a danger to his mind and his soul. She was open minded and wrote extensively about everyone exercising freedom of religion, but to a certain extent. Other people would want freedom to do whatever they pleased and sometimes freedom angered the lord, on this point she agreed with both pagan churches, but she had to keep her head down for the King Henry VIII, counseled by many reformers including his personal physician Dr. Butts, as he was, still clung to orthodoxy and anyone caught with radical ideas that smelled of Lutheranism would be burned at the stake, or killed in more painful ways. Katherine had a benevolent mistress whose pen helped her write many of her works, and even offered to translate a Latin copy of it when Edward became King. The young Prince's health had improved and his tutors many of which Katherine Parr and her mistress knew, were strong Calvinists and reformers, they promised her that soon as the Prince took his father's throne, he would see to it that her books were published. She was glad for the people needed to know the truth, they needed to free themselves of the corruption and blasphemy of the old church, they needed God's light and she saw her books as small incentives to guide them to a true living.

But her son, he was already too much of a reformer and besides, he was a good friend of Anne and Anthony. Why would he ever want to leave? Her late husband's family had promised the dukedom would pass on to another or be returned to the old Czar after he died. And years had passed since his death, why had the Romanovs suddenly had interest for her boy? She had written back to them stating she would not be having her son be a puppet or manipulated, and that he would not be a good Duke or heir anyways given he was educated in the new English church -she left it unsaid for she was afraid her letters might be opened by the king's chief minister, Thomas Cromwell- he would be a poor faithful follower of their religion and a bad example for the people anyways. When her husband first came to England, he had been but a duke's son, an ambassador with no claim to his father's money or dukedom, her husband Lord Latymer had died and she had been left a widow, young, for the first time with no children and hardly any lands to sustain herself. At the time her mother victim of the plague as the rest of her family had left her very little of their lands. Henry VIII confiscated most of them since her late husband's family and her own had been staunchly Catholics, he had no idea of course to suspect her of "heresy" so she was left practically landless. Henry had been convinced by Cromwell that the best course of action to take against isolation was to establish a commercial route or alliance with some of the countries to the far east. The King did not trust the Turks, he hated them more than Charles did and then Cromwell and the new Chancellor Audley suggested Russia. It taken Henry long to convince but he finally agreed. It was then that her second husband came, he was not very handsome and he was of short stature, with hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the sky. An odd combination but it was more than his fair complexion and his fair skin that caught her eye. It was the way he carried himself in the dance floor, how he knew English so well that you could barely tell he was a foreigner except for his looks. She had caught his eye as well and after many dwellings she had accepted his proposal of marriage, he assured her being the last son he would never inherit so after writing to his master he wanted an early retirement and receiving a small fortune from his father he exchanged to pounds, they settled on one of her small houses she had left. The birth of their son while a blessing had come as a huge blow when a year later they received a letter with terrible news saying his family had been killed in battle, and the small nephews and cousins of Alexei were dead as well and the family he had left chose him to be the new Duke as he was the remaining son. It was something he didn't want, and Kate didn't either, but finally ambition won and they were forced to be separated. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she would not trade the peaceful life in the countryside for a life of intrigue and ambition which was what her late husband chose. After their marriage had been dissolved, he died later and she didn't worry for he promised Alexei could live a normal life with her, but now all of that had changed.

The family didn't care for her response and kept pressuring her to send the child back to where he belonged or else -they threatened to dissolved the union between England and Russia and leave England with only Charles V -who was likely to be Henry's next ally as war was brewing in Italy over territories disputed with France again- to support them, and you could never trust Spain.

Eventually after Henry sent one of his men, Sir Richard Rich to convince her to hand in the boy to his family, she gave up.

"No, I don't want to leave you mother" Alex as he preferred to be called by his friends and loved ones, argued when his mother helped him pack his things. There was a carriage waiting for him outside that was ready to take him to port.

It was the hardest thing Katherine had to do, leave Alex. Alexei, her husband would not agree with this either, but for the sake of her country and his politics came first. She knelt in front of her ten year old son and when he leaned she whispered softly in his ear so Sir Rich would not hear "Always remember who you are" she pointed a finger to his chest "you are your father's son, but you carry true English blood in you too. You are a good and faithful Christian never forget that, as you must never forget that even the apostles had to keep their heads down and pretend before the pagan armies to survive."

"But I don't want to pretend"

"You must" she emphasized "you will be taken to a place with many servants, you will see many things and hear many things but you must always watch your back, don't trust anyone Alex, anyone who pretends to be your friend will be the first person who will betray you. You must learn to distinguish friends from allies, people you dislike from enemies."

Alex nodded "Will I see you again?"

She offered a weak smile, this was so hard. "Of course, we will see each other again but now go and never look back." When he refused to stand up as she, she repeated "We will see each other again, I swear" And with that he knew her words were true, for his mother seldom swore and when she did it was something she never failed in her promises.

Katherine put her hand on the window watching as the carriage drove off with Sir Rich and her son. One small to get him towards his destiny, one small white lie. They would see each other again, but not in this life.


	11. A real peach

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was I would already be a multi-billionaire producer and Supreme Goddess!_**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed as promise another chapter! Hope you enjoy**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"Face it you can't resisit the face of innocence when it hides under a mask of seriousness. The men and women who show a more severe is because deep inside they are weak, broken and yearn to be soft, they have been beaten so many times that in turn they beat others emotionally and physically up as they descend lower into darkness"<em>

**_~"Hit me" _by me**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1546, October 29th<strong>_

**"New Hall" (Beaulieu Palace)**

This had been the palace where her mother was forced to serve on her newborn sister when she been a child herserlf. It was within these palace walls that Mary had forced to grow up, where they had killed her childhood and transformed her into the cold and ambitious woman, devoid of any sentiment or empathy for others save for herself and her family.

Annie wondered how was it that her father a man as cunning and conniving as her mother was now, could have fallen for a spirit so weak and naive, but tender and loving like she'd been once before? Sometimes she wished she could turn back the clock and meet her mother when she had been a child, when her own mother was still living and been the highest lady in the land. Katherine of Aragon, a woman she was taught by her father to admire yet Annie could never find something in common with the Tratasmara brood, she found she had more in common with her Aunt's mother, save for her ambition. Annie was nowhere as ambitious, she would never go to lengths so far as to betray her own heart and soul for the love of a King and to have him place the crown of St. Edward on her head.

Princes and Princesses they led a very dangerous life, filled with intrigue and deceit. They certainly were not people to be envied, and her uncle despite being her best friend, had nothing in his life that she would want.

"Annie!" She turned and saw said uncle running down the stairs to greet her and Anthony. He asked why the youngest memeber of the Chapuys-Tudor brood had not come after he dismissed their bows reminding them that in his new royal house, they could call or act whatever and however they wanted.

"He wanted to stay with mother and father Eddie" Said Anthony calling his uncle by his nickname that he and Annie had given him. It had been over three years now since their father had began bringing his eldest children more frequently to visit, or, in some occassions such as this one, spend the weekend with him.

Eddie hugged Annie first and hesitated to release his lips when he kissed her cheek. She was no longer little and skinny Annie who was too slow to keep up with the rest of the girls her age and the boys she played with, all friends of Anthony's or Edward's. The young girl had had a growth sprout and was now as tall as her brother and only a shoulder away reach her real father's height. It put Edward and his average physique to shame, but he always forgot about that when he gazed into her eyes. Anyone could get lost in them, even the natural swimmer find himself lost or sink in those waters, her eyes after all were the same color as the River Thames as cold and unyielding.

Annie brought him back to reality when she cleared her throat. She looked at him feeling herself blush, something that caused to chuckle quickly, his nervousness taking over him as he forced himself to look the other way. Anthony could not help but notice it, and felt very bad for his sister and the Prince who must feel now very awkward. On the other hand, he could not blame Eddie for acting like an idiot in front of Annie, his sister had that effect on people, especially the boys who were beginning to fall for his sister's charm and new looks.  
>Those eyes of hers, could cast a spell and making anyone fall for her at first sight. Anthony did not like it however when the Prince's and his older friends' flirtations went too far.<p>

_"One of these days those eyes sister are going to backfire their spell at you"_ He had told Annie one day when they had been playing chess while watching over their little, estranged brother, George.

_"You think they are too dangerous?"_ She had asked with a chuckle after she had cornered his king with her black queen and towering knight, thus winning another match. _"Oh Tony you have a lot to learn ... it is all a game can't you see, and besides there is nothing wrong in flirting or returning a smile to your admirers once in a while."_

His sister loved challenges, but sometimes he felt that she was playing with fire and she would end up getting hurt, beaten like the so many women who took little care for the rules, and end up disgraced that nobody would want to marry her.  
><em>"I don't need a man, and the only men I care for in my life are you and papa"<em> Annie had snapped, her tone firm but with a hint of annoyance, at Anthony.

"Tony did you like the new wooden sword that the King sent you?" He asked going over to his oldest nephew and cousin.

Tony nodded but remarked how he would have liked it if Edward's father, the King, would have sent him an actual dagger like the many he gave his golden Prince.

Edward saw Tony's mouth twist with dislike when he mentioned this and assured him he would speak with his father the next time and convince him to get a better weapon for the boy. "But you really need to start using your toys carefully, it is no wonder your father is always mad when you ask him for toys, you always break them!"

Tony smirked folding his arms against his chest. "What can I say I have my father's strength"

"No you have the Tudors' stregnth in you little cousin. I shudder when I think how you and George will be when you get older, poor George we always try to give him a good time but never wants to play, not even with boys his age"

Annie and Tony nodded. It was true. George was even more stubborn, and surprisingly more quiet than they. Bess Tudor said he had inherited those qualities from her late uncle and his namesake, George Boleyn.

"I think he should have come though" said Edward briefly interrupting. It was rare when Anthony boasted about his brother's achievement. He was normally very self centered and showed cared only for his sister. The way they were together on everything, including their mischief, you would not think they were anything but twins.

Tony shrugged. "I told him that too, but you should have seen how the little buggers started crying and crying for mama to come, I swear that is that little boy does, if our parents are not there with him he will not settle down."

"Your brother sure is full of energy" Edward sighed in relief, a smile plastered over his face as he thought how lucky he was. "That is why God made me an only child"

Annie rolled her eyes at the two laughing little men. Immature, she thought. She was the only adult in this room. The servants who passed them generally ignored them, but most were under Cromwell or the King's payroll to report anything if it seemed too suspicious or that could pose a threat for the royal family, especially the Prince.  
>Edward didn't realize it, but being an only child and his father's only legitimate heir had its perks. There was more pressure put on his shoulders to excel at everything, jousting, literature, music, dance, languages, you name it. It had taken a toll on his health, and Edward had never been very healthy, last year where he almost died. Thankfully he recovered from the fever. His mother, a Catholic who was forced to hide her religion from anyone, especially her husband and his protestant ministers (who were in the same position as her, hiding their beliefs from their King who despised everything Protestant more than he did everything Catholic), prayed day and night using the old rosary she had been handed down from Katherine of Aragon herself. Every day she believed more and more that her son had a special destiny, that his survival could only mean that God had great plans ahead of him and for England.<p>

"It is fun to have brothers" she said raising her voice so they could hear her while they were still laughing like the pair of idiots they were. Men, Annie thought, strong on the outside but empty on the inside. Nothing more than big muscles and big show offs. In Edward's case a show off like her brother Anthony. George was the only man she met so far along with their father, who was not a show off, perhaps he had the same broad shoulders as their father but he was in no means presumptious or arrogance like nobles his age were starting to be.

"Perhaps for you to have people to take care for you" Anthony laughed harder when Eddie said this.

"How dare you! I can take care of myself and Tony stop laughing!"

Tony could hardly breath anymore. He threw his hands helplessly in the air and walked closer to Edward and put his arm around him. Despite being four years younger, Tony's height made him seem older.  
>"I am sorry sister I can't help it" Tony said. "You are so easy to make fun of, lighten up please stop taking everything seriously"<p>

"Yes Annie have fun once in a while, you are always so grouchy" Edward commented though with a softer and more understanding tone than her brother.

His tone relaxed her and prevented her from shouting at them, it would do her no good either way since everything she said or did was going to be reported to the King of his secretary, and if either one of them found that she had yelled at their golden Prince, her parents would be the ones punished in her stead. Annie did not want to get her parents, especially her father, in more trouble than what she already got them. Last year she had "Stolen" one of Edward's horses (Cromwell's words exactly when he told her parents -as a result Mary had threatened her in secret, something she could care less since Annie never showed fear for her mother anymore since her permanent stay with her father and Aunt Bess, nonetheless she enjoyed seeing her father arrive on time before her mother did any worse to Annie, and grab her roughly by the arm and pull her to a dark corner where he whispered a threat only she could here) and took it through the forests of his old residence in Whales while he raced with his smaller and slower horse, a pony who was cross breed and nothing compared to what she had taken for a joy ride. She had taken a light scolding from her father and Aunt Bess when they reached Hatfield. She promised she would never do anything of the sort, but being who she was, she tended to forget her promises very quickly and got back to doing mischief with her brother, and dragging the poor, reluctant Prince along.

"I have fun it is you who is always saying lets not do this, do this instead, why you do that when we could be doing that. You are so boring sometimes Edward" She said haughtily.

"To my defense I am the royal heir and I have to be careful not to seem too spoiled -"

"More than what he already is?" Asked Tony with a wide smirk while raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me weren't we suppose to be making fun of Lady know it all?"

"We will later, but it is so much making fun of the oh so privileged crown Prince" Tony replied giving a mock bow and a large grin that he copied from his sister. He would not trade these moments for everything, he lived for these moments. Edward could be the crown prince and all but Anthony was happy with the life he led and the people that were in it. He could imagine anything better.

"Would you two stop fighting and acting like little children for once?" Annie said frustrated as the two boys wrestled on the floor.

Anthony was sure he would win this time and he was not disappointed when he did, even if Edward said afterward when they were on the breakfast table that they had cheated. To Tony a win was a win, it didn't matter what rules you played by.

Edward muttered darkly "I could have won" when he drank his cup of water. He would have won if it hadn't been for Annie's voice, everytime she spoke he would easily forget what he was doing, where he was, and in the case of his petty fight with Tony, get distracted. The minute she raised her voice at them, he had loosened his grip and Tony being the advantegous type had turned the tables on him and pinned him down on the floor claiming victory.

Annie had been there by his side afterward, asking him if he was okay. He had taken her hand and whispered that he was. Though it annoyed him that Tony was making a huge deal of his latest victory, it hardly mattered to him as he landed his eyes at Annie, briefly locking his gaze with her magnificent blue eyes.

He would let Tony enjoy his victory for now, Annie's smile and the concern she showed him when she saw him pinned down, was worth the defeat.

* * *

><p><em>"I believe in truth, freedom and above all things: LOVE" <em>

_**~Christian (played by: Ewan McGregor)**_** in Moulin Rouge (2001)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1547, <em>January 7th.**

The bells were ringing in Westminster Abbey. "Long live the king" the crowds cheered. An old life had ended, a new one had began. The thirteen year old had stepped in the chair of St. Edward's, once belonging to his father, now it belonged to his. The Archbishop of Canterbury and York were present and so where other officials of the Anglican church that was now under his command. Thomas Cranmer had placed the jeweled crown on their newly annointed king. The holy oils were still fresh on his forehead when he abandoned the scepter and only his crown remained on his royal regalia, as he passed all of London for a second time, waving at his new subjects.

He promised he would be a king different from his father. He would be a king for the people, and parliament he assured them would never be so privileged as with Edward. "Edward VI your new King tells you a new era has began" he proclaimed standing from one of the balconies of Greenwich.

The day had been long, and through the cheers and joys of Edward and his subjects he had failed to notice until now a beautiful twelve year old sitting in one of the tables below, busy, in conversation with her family. He smiled at her and she seemed to know that he was smiling for she instantly looked back at him and gave him the famous trademark Chapuys grin followed by a wink. As her father gripped her shoulder she returned her attention to him and the rest of their family, slightly regretting that they were not alone so they could talk for old time's sake.

He felt the weight of his crown as he realized that as King now he would never be a normal person, but then again when had he ever been normal? Not once he'd known what normal really meant, and he envied Annie and her family for a while, thinking they were lucky that they had loving parents who would never put them in harm's way for their ambition. His mother had been the only true parent he'd come to know, and his tutors had been there for him when his father wasn't, he owed more to them than to his father. Yet, out of respect for her mother sitting next to him, he had agreed to bury his father with the greatest honors England had seen yet for a monarch.

His tomb was greater than anyone else's, and on it were the jewels that had once formed part of his father's royal ring he had taken from the traitor, Thomas Beckett's tomb, "the regal of France". It was a beauty to behold and it became to replace the relics that people once went in the famous pilgramages sites that his father had still allowed. Things were going to change, he decided, from now on people would not be worshipping false idols or being led by pagan imagery and false promises of salvation. From now it would be schools and the true religion that would dominate this country, this purifying it from the evils of his father and the Catholic Church.

Jane noticed how lost her son was in his thoughts and when she looked down it finally hit her. After all these years he was still infatuated with his niece. Her hand slid across the table and reached for his fingers. Edward had always yearned for affection but the years of knowing nothing but lessons and a cold father, had turned him in turn cold and he hardly showed emotion, except for his mother and another person that he was currently thinking of along with the many plans he had in store for his country. No doubt, he knew the Lord Protector his father left for him and his namesake, Edward Seymour his uncle along with Cranmer would help him achieve all of this. He would go down in history as the true reformer, the King who purified England and restored it to its true greatness.

He turned to his mother upon feeling her soft fingers interwine with his. "What's wrong?" He asked, he knew that look, his mother had something serious to say.

Instead of giving him a concreet answer, she replied with another question"What were you looking at?"

There was a twinkle in her son's eyes and she wasn't sure whether to feel happy, that he had fallen for a girl who befriended him not based on his background, but for the person he was; or scared that he was taking the same path that led her husband to become the tyrant that he'd been in life after meeting Anne Boleyn, albeit his ministers were glorifying him by rewriting history for the future generations to appreciate their "misunderstood" king.

"Nothing really, just enjoying the view. So many people here" Edward said dully.

His words were like a heavy blow to her heart, they were the same words his father had pronounced when she caught him looking at other women. She was now more afraid when he turned back to look at the red haired girl, and give a deep and regretful sigh.

"It is a marvelous view son" She commented dully as well and withdrew her fingers. "Be careful, when you stare too long at the sun's rays your eyes get burned" she said cautiously.

"I am not staring at the sun's rays mother, I am staring at the sun" He said his smile broadening when the music changed to a more lively tune, and every courtier including Annie who was paired up with her brother, began to dance. She was lovely, with her scarlet gown and her simple French hood. He couldn't help but imagine her in more lavish fashions, with pearls instead of cheap imitations adorning her hair, a crown instead of a hood on top of her flaming head.

"Why long for things that are not meant to be ours Edward?" His mother asked and he became very annoyed with her by now.

"I am King mother, I can have whatever I want, the kingdom is mine for the taking"

"You are going to get burned then" She said shaking her head in dismay, looking down at the dancing couple of Annie and her brother Anthony Andrew Chapuys. She was a real peach that one, and if Edward was so serious about her as he said he was, she shuddered when she saw that would bring to the Tudor house and England.


	12. Love hurts

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the marvelous reviews and those who have remained faithful to this story you girls and guys are awesome! I couldn't have done this without you.**

**This story is now my main baby and you will see more updates the more reviews I get!  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"What hurts more about love? The deception or the fact that you knew all along and was not brave enough to face it?"<em>

_**~"Love hurts" by **_**Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1551, <em>December 21st.**

**Nonsuch Palace:**

It was the winter Solstice. Exactly three months since her second older brother had been executed, a month since her sister had been executed for high treason and been found guilty on all charges and at the last minute an extra charge of conspiracy to commit murder against the King of England was added to her count (on which she was also found guilty)in alliance with the late Thomas Seymour. Katherine Parr that wretched widow twice over had married her brother Thomas for love and he had married falling for her pretty face and the fact she was a rich widow, favored by the king and his favorite sister, Elizabeth Tudor. He thought he would get far with her, and Kate needed to forget her son whom she was convinced she would never see again. After finding out her husband's sentence she had gone to the King and dropped on her knees pleading for him, Jane knew because she was there. She had raised her poor sister in law -soon to be a widow- up and rubbed her back gently telling her it was going to be alright. But they knew better, Edward like his father was not one to back away from his promises, when his mind was made up there was no turning back.

She shuddered when she thought about the Seymour family, the only connection to her old and simple life. The three siblings she had come to love, the only friends she ever had, their heads now part of the sinister decorations meant to ward people off from their dark desires of plotting against their king, their English pope. Edward loved calling himself the true and first reformer King of England, his kind of puritanism had its roots in John Wycliff's failed reformation of the fourteenth century, when England became very close to splitting from the Roman Catholic Church after this one had been residing in France and favoring said country over England who had been supporting its high clerics abuses in the isle, during the 100 years war. Jane was not stupid every time she passed the Tower of London where she was forced to beg the remaining Catholics and moderate Protestants to give up their "pagan" beliefs and convert to the true "faith", her son's faith she thought bitterly, she was forced to remember how she got where she was. Her dreams of living a simple life as a powerful nobleman's wife, knitting, sowing for her many children and being called to court only when absolutely necessary, but overall she dreamed of a quiet life for herself and her children. People accused her of Anne Boleyn's murder, many people saw her now as a saint and she had Edward, her own son, to thank for that. Ironically he wanted the whole world to like, love and fear him, unlike his father who cared only about power and wanted the whole world to fear instead of respecting him and paid little attention to what was being said or thought of him. His favorite sister the Duchess of Sicily listened intently to all his sessions in Parliament and she was a greater influence over him than Dudley, whom he had began to distrust thanks to his longtime friends, Anthony and Annie. Annie had formed a stronger bond to Edward, but she did not love him, not like how he would expect her to after all the gifts and invitations she had given her and her family.

_Jane told Edward to forget it. Annie would never listen to him. Katherine Parr had died three days ago and her son was coming over, and he had constantly exchanged letters with her. She was the second person he wrote more often other than his mother._

_"No mother she will be mine. I am King he is nothing but a Duke with an empty title and empty promises, who knows if he will truly be Czar one day" Edward shot back. Jane shook her head, no matter what she said Edward was firm on his resolve. "Sweetheart" she said more forcefully this time, she swore her son had too much of her husband's stubborn nature and her brother's obsession for wanting what could not be his. "Annie has written love poems to Duke Alexei, he is going to come next week and I beg you" she would literally have dropped to her knees if necessary to convince her son, but she was a dowager queen now, part of royalty, she could not allow herself such humiliation, even in the face of her son the King. "be civil, he is not just Duke the Czar has recognized him as his official heir, he made it public Edward, didn't you hear?" She hissed in his ear, so they would not draw unwanted attention from the courtiers sitting in the tables below._

_Edward turned to her shocked. He had not heard of this, how was it his mother had gotten hold of this information before him? Wasn't HE the King of this realm? _

_Before he could speak, his mother answered with another more powerful hiss "I have my own contacts too" She had learned a thing or two about her eldest and more ambitious brother, Edward Seymour, her son's namesake. All he ever had been guilty of was caring too much for himself and his family. If Edward had given his uncle more time he would have seen that he was not a bad man, and that it was Thomas and John Dudley's fault who had poisoned Edward's mind against her brother. She knew that he could not be blamed for England's disastrous economy or his taking over the government. Her brother never liked taking orders from anyone, including his superiors, he was a competent man and naturally Parliament at the time had been weaker, Edward's regency council could not be trusted, her brother had to take over. It was his duty, to his nephew, to his country. But Edward VI was keeper of the realm and his authority reigned supreme, nobody could challenge him, he believed wholeheartedly in what Luther said -that a King's power was as supreme as the air they breathed, and only God could judge a king based on his or his lack thereof love and demonstration of this love to him, not on his good works like her faith preached. And her brother had certainly not been God, albeit he wished to so he would teach his nephew a thing or two in what it meant to be king._

_"Really mother who are they?" He said putting a smiling face as his special guests entered. Jane rolled her eyes when she saw whom he was smiling the most at. _

_"You will never know just as you never let me in anything you do"_

_"I let you in on everything, only you never want to hear it."_

_"And have you asked yourself why?" She asked suddenly before he could go any further "Edward I applaud your cautious behavior toward Parliament and the Archbishop and the fact that you have grown wary of John Dudley since you decided not to make him a Duke and instead gave him the earldom of Northumbeland, which I might add belonged to the Percy family -"_

_"Mother we are not going to go over that again, the Percys are old story, they plotted against my father after the disgraceful Pilgrimage of Grace. I could not leave those lands empty forever, if I kept them people were going to say I was becoming too greedy and you know how that worked very well for my father" he said with sarcasm "I needed someone I could trust, Lord Lisle happened to be that man, granted I am not sure I can trust him that much now, but at the moment it seemed like a wise decision" Jane looked away, pretending to be interested on the food that was brought in. "Annie is in no way a distraction and I will be civil to the Duke if that is you want"_

_"It is not what I want Edward is how you should behave. You don't want England more isolated than what your ministers have made it?" She said letting a chuckle out as courtiers glanced at them, mesmerized by the maternal affection the queen dowager showed. Years of practice, she thought, she had come to hide her emotions very well and even in the midst of all their anger and discussion, Jane could look the other way hiding them under the guise of love and understanding for her son. A joke, they all thought, she was saying a joke and Edward completely hiding from his anger made them believe it so too. He was the biggest liar of the two._

_Tired of the discussion he rose and began to walk away "Where are you going?"_

_He did not answer and kept on walking, he knew he was asking for trouble when his eyes landed on his seventeen year old niece. He had already rejected four marriage proposals from the most important Protestant countries in Germany and the Netherlands but he did not care. He only had one girl in mind, he told Cromwell whose seat would become vacant very soon. He was sick, old, weary and tired, he barely had strength to movie, his son was begging him constantly to leave his post but Thomas Cromwell felt it was his duty to continue to serve this King, better than he had served his father. _

_Edward cleared his throat and Annie swirled to look up at him. He was no longer the frail, skinny dwarf she used to make fun of when he was a child. They were a year apart but the short time taking control of government since he'd reach the age of majority two months ago had made him look older, and she could see that the years of practicing sports his father was very good at in his youth, had finally paid off. His muscles had grown and his shoulders had become broad as Anthony's, he was different, very different and it surprised her how he towered over her. She felt like the midget now._

_"Your Majesty" She said bowing her head low to him, feeling her cheeks reddened._

_Edward waved a hand at her and looked to Anthony who nodded in silent agreement and went away. "There is no need to call me by my title here Annie. My you have grown, I am glad you came we have missed you"_

_"We?" She asked raising an eyebrow with a small grin._

_"I mean I, I mean ..." he sighed he could not believe he was acting this stupid. "You are beautiful" he finally blurted out and when she thought her cheeks could not be more red, they became the color of scarlet and she looked down. _

_He raised her chin and gently said "It is alright." He momentarily forgot where he was or that he was surrounded by courtiers who were looking at the couple in shock and disapproval. "Would you mind?" He asked extending his hand out to her._

_She glanced back at her father, he was not liking what he saw, and she would likely get scolded by him and her Aunt later on, but how could she disobey her uncle? He was their King and no subject could go against his commands. Besides it was just a dance and Alexei was coming home to his mother's funeral before the new year (something that made her very happy since she longed to hear of his adventures, they never stop corresponding with each other and missed each other terribly), this was simply a formality between old friends, what harm could come of it?_

_"Of course not, as you wish, lead the way" she said with false excitement as she let Edward take her hand and lead her to dance floor._

_Jane did not stay long to see or hear the entire conversation, she could already tell what her son would say to his intended bride. It would be no use, Annie had her heart set out elsewhere for this so called Duke Alexei of the Romanov House. He was the one she was interested in, she was the one who promised him her hand in marriage and no doubt Eustace Chapuys now a prominent courtier thanks to his wife's friendship with the King; would give his blessing. He would do everything to see his "niece" happy. But she stopped on her tracks, dead cold when one of her ladies told her "Look" Jane turned and saw her son dancing with Annie. Her eyes widened as she fixated her eyes on the young couple, the look on her son's eyes was one she recognized everywhere, it was the same look his father had when he first noticed Jane._

_Dear God ..._

Jane was brought back to the present as she heard the door open and close. "Majesty" It was one of her youngest ladies, Lady Jane Grey who for some reason or another had been betrothed to the youngest of John Dudley's son and soon after her father broke the engament.

"What is it?" She asked plainly, she wanted the whole scoop. She was not in the mood to be entertained with long speeches and sermons.

Jane Grey cut straight to the chase and told her about the Duke Nicholas recent arrival, how the King had showed up very late and when he finally agreed to the Duke's request for an audience, he had shown himself very cold. Jane added that it had not been for John Dudley and his new secretary (who'd replaced the late Cromwell whose chair was not yet cold before Edward announced who would become his new Master Secretary) Anthony Andrew Chapuys who had been elevated to Viscount, the King would have likely exploded when the Duke mentioned his niece's name, not able to hide the excitement from his voice.

The Queen Dowager gripped the handles of her chair. Edward was becoming too obsessed with that young girl, Jane could not help but wish for this to be over. She liked Annie, she really did. She regarded her as her mother and her surrogate mother, as the daughter she never could have, but she knew what mess Edward would be in if he stayed infatuated with her for too long. She wished that the Duke would stay true in his promise and propose to Annie, God knew that would put an end to all this trouble.

"You may leave" The Queen Dowager said to the Grey girl. Lady Jane bowed and left her mistress to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1552,<em> January 1st.**

**Hertfordshire, Hatfield: Chapuys Residence.**

Eustace could not help but give thanks to the good Lord to have all his family reunited to receive the new year, and to add to give more thanks to God, he was glad to have Alexei with them as well. He was surprised to see how much the young man had grown, there was no doubt he resembled his father in his tall and muscular form, but there was a lot of his mother in him as well.

He and Elizabeth were only sad that the reason of his visit had been mainly because of his mother's death. She had left no children except for a daughter who died shortly after she'd given birth. The death of her husband and her girl destroyed her, and knowing she would never see her son again had sped up her death. He and the whole family had gone with Alexei to where his mother had been peacefully resting, in Saint Petersborough Cathedral, ironically the same place that Mary's mother, Katherine of Aragon, was buried in. It was a nice gesture from the Dowager Queen to convince her son to give her a burial that someone as kind, devoted, and religious as Katherine Parr deserved. She may never have been royal, but she had a heart as big as the crown Edward VI wore. She had written a lot of inspirational books that helped Edward in his quest for the purification of England, something Eustace could still not see eye to eye and neither his oldest son Tony, his youngest son however was easily swayed by all this puritan madness which in his opinion was no different than what fanatics preached in his religion. Katherine Parr had been a woman who fought for equality on all levels, except when it came to Catholics for in that she saw eye to eye with Edward that they needed to be purified or combated at all costs. Her books were taught now in every school, her latest "Lamentations of a sinner" had become an instant best seller next to the English bible that Cranmer had helped to rewrite after Tyndale and Coverdale's had become too old in Edward's opinion for the newly reformed Church. It was the best tribute for a woman Eustace had grown to admire despite often disagreeing with her over the matter of his children's education. His children loved her, including George who being very young barely got to know her.

A week had passed since that visit to Kate's tomb. Alexei had not cried since he left his mother, this was the second time in his life that he did. She promised him that they would see each other again, he never imagined it would have to be this way.

His chain of thought was broken when Anthony came over and asked him if he was enjoying the little party."I am thank you and your family for everything, I will always remember your hospitality -"

"Oh come on Alexei or should I say now Your Grace" Anthony said half drunk, with a mock bow that made Alexei or "Alex" as his English friends called him, and Annie laugh "you are in the country of Parliament, democracy, yadda, yadda, you do not need to be so formal to your lower peers"

"Stop that Tony, Alex is refined now he has no time for your crude jokes and insults" She said hitting his shoulder playfully. Alex chuckled, Annie gave him a wink, the kind that reminded everybody of her father, her real father.

"Crude? Insults? Who said anything about joking, I am just stating the facts, if you cant' handle that type of heat get out of the kitchen I say"

Alex patted his friend's back "Tony you are too drunk my friend, I think you should give it a rest, tomorrow I promise I will have more time for your outrageous humor"

Tony was about to discuss but he felt something in the pit of his stomach, he put his goblet down and said "I am sorry" He ran outside and covering his mouth, hoping he could hold it in.

Annie laughed out loud and Alex soon joined her. George was at the far end of the living room not understanding what was happening, with his parents. "God I missed you" She said taking Alex's hand. It was bold and un-lady like but she was no longer at court where she was demanded to act with good behavior.

He touched her cheek gently, knowing Eustace would not mind. "I know I missed you too. You have no idea how tortured I was every day when you were not there to play with me, to share my lessons."

"To have a kiss?" She asked, her grip becoming tighter.

He sighed nodding. They locked gazes. What would he do to stay here forever, to make her HIS, to have her as his wife, to be his completely. Alas, it could not be. Since he had been named the Czar's heir, his wish of having Annie as his wife, the future mother of his children, had been destroyed but right now he was too in love with her hopeful eyes to tell her the truth.

"Yes but not here"

"Then when? I am still longing for my first kiss"

"I can't believe you have not yet been kissed MyLady, a Lady as beautiful as you"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Eustace POV)<strong>

I sighed. I knew that Alexei's priorities had changed, that he was no longer the disinherited son of the Russian Duke his mother had wedded, and the son of Katherine Parr, widow and a simple governess of my children. He had greater prospects now, and the daughter of a simple duke or in this MY daughter, even if I was the Duke of Sicily would not do, because by the end of the day my relationship with Mary Tudor had scarred my daughter for life. She was a bastard, and the Russian ambassadors that Alexei brought with him knew this and would not allow such scandal in the Imperial Court.

But my daughter was so in love with this boy that she could not see reason, even if she suspected, and it scared me because there was nothing worse than having your heart broken.

Elizabeth knew what I was thinking and whispered to me: "Let them be for now Eustace, let them enjoy what time they have now before she is told the truth"

I shake my head "I can't let her be hurt, she deserves better"

"Life is unfair Eustace, she is young, she will find another man who loves her and whom she will love in return"

My heart pounded wildly. "Yes I know" I answered. "That is why I am afraid of"**  
><strong>


	13. Letting go

**_Disclaimer: If I owned all I would be Goddess Supreme and a Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and SmileSusieQ and Darkeuphie who have never stopped reviewing just want to say big thanks! **

**There will be a slight time jump in some chapter so don't get confused, you are warned and it will be explained why, we are getting to the interesting part with this chapter.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"I hate it when I help people and they don't help me back. When I review and I receive only you did good but no thumbs up, no nothing. I hate it when talent is not recognized and I hate being disappointed, but all that is nothing compared to the disappointment you feel when you are in love with somebody, and when that somebody you discover is telling you are beautiful and kind, you know by his tone and his eyes shifting from place to place, unfocused, that he really means we can't be together. That is the disappointment that striked with greater force than any bullet, that could kill and destroy a part of the body for which there is no prosthesis -the soul"<em>

_**~Half heart **_**by VainForLifePoetess**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1552, <em>February 25th**

**Hertfordshire: Hatfield: Chapuys Residence**

Annie sighed. "Alexei what is it that you want to tell me?"

Alexei was not sure where to start. He decided to be straight forward. "Annie the King under your mother's advise, you real mother, has decided to make an alliance between England and Russia by betrothing one of her daughters-"

He did not get to finish as Annie jumped and squealed.

However when his face became grim her assumption that she would be the betrothed evaporated her feelings of happiness.

"What's wrong?"

Alexei sighed very deeply and closed his eyes, he held back tears. "I am sorry Annie but the marriage proposal is between me and your sister Lady Isabella …"

* * *

><p>Eustace was looking through his window in the bedchamber he shared with his wife at Hatfield, feeling a little amusement over her daughter's behavior that she had picked from her surrogate Aunt –Katherine Dudley nee Howard. Annie and she had always been close, and since her marriage to the Dudleys he and his wife had had gained a trustworthy spy. He felt guilty that he had not told Annie about the betrothal, it would have spared her a lot of heartbreak that she was about to suffer. Eustace spent his whole life studying human emotions, the victim of them himself, he knew by seeing his daughter's expression change, what she was experiencing: disappointment, loss, and regret; his little girl was getting her heart broken.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone-but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding. "<em>

_**~Bette Davis**_

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no!" She repeated throwing a guilty a finger at him. He was going to be future Czar would he not? She questioned, therefore "You can cancel the deal, you can propose to me, England would still have an alliance!" she said.<p>

"I can't" He said "I want to but I can't"

"Why not?" She demanded "You are going to be the fucking Emperor of Russia for Christ's sake you can do whatever the fuck you like"

"Anne control yourself if your father heard y-"

"Don't you dare change the conversation Alexei, I waited for you for seven, almost eight years, I wrote to you and you wrote me back. You promised" In her grief Annie did not see reason, she hit his chest violently. "Why? What changed you, is it because I am a bastard, is that it? Is that it?"

Alexei for the first time grew angry and his patience waning he caught her arms and held her back. "Listen to me do you think I like this?" Annie was silent, she was giving him a look of hatred and defiance but he would not be hurt by it, she had to understand things had changed. "I pleaded with Your Majesty to have you instead but he believed Isabella would be a better option, even Katherine your younger sister was said in case I did not like Isabella. I talked Anne; I talked to the Czar and to the ambassadors but none of them cared, they said that they could not help me if I married … you because of the scandal, the rumors-"

It finally dawned to her that she was a bastard, illegitimate, dirty bastard. For the first time she felt the weight of her true parentage on her shoulders, Alexei's words washed over her like a bucket of cold water.

"I am sorry" he said when she saw she had calmed down and let go of her arms.

He was never rough with women, but Annie in her angry state was capable of anything, and he needed to knock sense into that thick skull of hers. If only he had been born to some other noble, if his father had been a second noble, he and Annie could very well be. But he knew better than to submerge his head in useless fantasies.

She felt his hand touched her cheek but she shrugged it away and turned her back on him, ignoring his screams and the sound of his heavy heels as he ran after her. Annie had years of practice chasing her brothers, and playing hide and seek with the king of England and his teammates, she could outrun anyone.

"Annie! Annie! Please for God's sake hear me out –" Annie closed the door behind her and locked herself up. She did not want to hear anymore lies from Alexei's mouth, he'd said it, rumors, a bastard all the disgrace you'd bring. He and his petty little thing of his wife could rot in hell for all she'd like, she did not care anymore.

It her that after all these years of fighting and denying the ultimate truth, that she was a bastard, her mother's words were right, nobody would ever want her.

* * *

><p>Alexei kept banging on her door but all he received were foul words from Annie's mouth, some of which he did not think a lady (or close to) would say.<p>

* * *

><p>Eustace finally decided to intervene and placed a hand on Alexei's shoulder above his fur coat. His eyes told her to leave it. "Give her time" he said, followed by his wife's short sentence "she will come around" with her more sympathetic and maternal voice.<p>

Alexei squeezed his fists. God he would give anything to be normal –to be a nobody. Nobodies were free to choose who to marry for love, and weren't bound to duty.

"It is not fair" He whispered when Eustace led him to his study, Elizabeth leaving them so they could talk in private.

"Alexei my daughter really loves you and nothing would please me more than to see her married to someone who will love and respect her. I loved you like a son, you know that" Alexei nodded not knowing where he was going with this but sensing he was not going to like it. "There is nothing I would not do for you. Your mother despite our religious differences (to put it lightly) was someone I highly respected and giving you up was the hardest thing I watched her do. But she would be proud to see how far you've come. The world Alexei is harsh and cold, it leaves no room for weakness, you are going to step into big shoes with a court who is going to seek you out only for favors. Deception will reign there like in every other court, you are young and you must learn how to deal with it. I know you love Annie, but not only is my daughter not ready for such a task, as your wife and even more as your regent, you would be forsaking your chances of becoming a good ruler. Alexei, Annie's grandfather a man I will always despise but out of respect for my wife I have never uttered a word against him; was someone beastly, who let himself be taken by passion and had delusions of grandeur. He went to great lengths to have his marriage to Annie's grandmother annulled and when that was not enough, in his quest for a son he killed my mother in law."

"I am not going to become Henry VIII, Eustace"

"No but if you go through such lengths to marry the woman you fancy or love you might very well be on your way" Eustace said with his usual neutrality, his eyes however spoke different, they showed emotion and were Alexei's only window to decipher the older man's soul. He could tell, after years of being under the tutelage of the coldest tutors, when people were being honest.

He saw no deception in the Duke of Sicily's eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Become cold, break Annie's heart more?"

Eustace shook his head. "No" his own voice broke as he struggled to say the words that he would come to regret at a later point in his life. "If you love her you must let her go, it is for the best, for her sake and your sake. You will be ruler of an Empire someday, you can't allow yourself to sacrifice that Empire for a woman" _Even if that woman is my daughter, my joy and love._

Alexei felt like Eustace had driven a stake through his heart.

"Kings marry royalty, nobles who bring alliances, profit, not …" Eustace closed his fists "daughters of a simple man"

A pregnant pause reigned. Alexei rose from the armchair facing Eustace's desk and Eustace who was seated behind it in his tall chair, making the man look even taller.

"Thank you for the advice Your Grace" He said bowing his head at the elder man albeit not as low as before.

Eustace watched him leave. It hurt him to be this cold, this disgusting, but he had to if he wanted to spare his daughter from a fate that would only bring her nothing but disappointment and fear. He did not want to repeat her ancestors' mistake, he wanted his daughter to grow free –free to know love- and old and chose a man who would love her and she would love back in return, a man whose responsibilities would not compromise his marriage.

* * *

><p>Annie remained in her rooms for three days and three nights. She only came out of her room to eat, drink, and shower. Her brother Anthony became increasingly worried and begged her to go for a ride with her, to play with their little brother George like they use to, or better yet come to Court and be cheered by the latest gay fashions that the ladies wore and the new tunes and dances that were being introduced in each feast.<p>

Annie refused all his offers. But one day when she grew tired of sulking, tired of shedding tears for someone she had known all along but was too much of a coward to acknowledge it, would never be hers. She decided to come out of her room. Surprising everyone when she reached the dining table, she said that she was sorry for being absent but she had not been feeling well, but now she was ready again to face the world. Face the world and anything it put in her way.

Alexei remained with them for his whole stay until the King decided to give him better rooms in Greenwich like the ones a royal heir deserved. The day he left, was the happiest day in Annie's life. She did not need him, she would not need anyone. She would make Alexei know what he lost when she walked straight back into court and half the men began to notice her, she would dress in the latest fashions, imitate the rest of the noble women and who knows? Maybe, just maybe, she would find a good marriage with some low nobleman's son or a merchant's son, who would love her for her and would give what Alexei never could: happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>RR!**

**~VXLP**


	14. Its lust, its torturous

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the marvelous reviews.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"If I get burned it will be all on your hands. It is my fault for loving you, for believing all lies<br>I should have known that you only wanted me as a companion, a sister  
>because you were not man enough you made me feel I was not woman enough<br>You show off your love in my face and I can't help but feel empty  
>wish her death, blame her for you not loving me<br>but in the end my dear S. it is all your fault  
>and mine for falling for a cheap jewel like you<em>

_**~"Dear S." by **_**Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1552, <em>March 1st.**

**Nonsuch Palace: Banquet Hall**

Annie hardly noticed anyone of the wanderers in her uncle's court. They were all too familiar faces. She paid them no heed, there was only one face that captured her attention and that person was currently busy talking to his betrothed. Isabella and Alexei.

They already seemed like an odd couple. _"Six months, four if she grows fat after she delivers"_ She had made a wager with her brother that they would not last.

Anthony had shaken his head and said _"One only needs a glance to see that Isabella is very committed to Alexei, and he is not but he feigns rather well. Leave it sister, there are more fish in the pond." _There would never be other fish in the pond, she'd had her eye set on Alexei from the start, and her mother like on so many occasions, had ruined her chances of happiness.

Did the woman really hate her or was it more a feeling of injustice? Annie had what her mother thought should be rightfully hers. A loving father, and a family who loved and took care of her despite not being her full blooded family.

Eustace had been told to bring only his children and Anthony would be their chaperone, but he had written back humbly declining, he had used the excuse of rebellion in the north threatening to reach the south where he and his wife resided, to move his entire family to court. Edward could deny his request and exercise his authority over Annie's father, but that would have made him look bad in Annie's eyes and he certainly could not afford that. Though, Annie could barely look at him after he had refused Alexei's request to have her instead of her sister as his wife.

Annie did not care for power or glory, she just wanted to feel love and safe. Only two men made her feel that way, and she was currently without, lost forever because of her enemies and a jealous King who cared only of himself, and the other had her on a tight leash never loosing sight of where she went or looked at.

Her father should know better than to check on her. She was his daughter, she knew better than to fall for Edward's charm. It wasn't Edward though that made Eustace worried but that her infatuation over Alexei would make her create a scene. Sometimes he regretted what he did, but it was for the best, Annie deserved better than to be in the middle of intrigue. He did not want her to suffer any longer, good Lord knows -he thought -my daughter deserves better.

* * *

><p><em>"We touch I feel a rush<br>We clutch it isn't much  
>But it's enough to make me wonder whats in store for us<br>It's lust, it's torturous  
>You must be a sorceress 'cause you just<br>Did the impossible  
>Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous<br>If you fuck me over  
>'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt<br>'Cause I been treated like dirt before you  
>And love is "evol"<br>Spell it backwards I'll show you_

_Nobody knows me I'm cold_  
><em>Walk down this road all alone<em>  
><em>It's no one's fault but my own<em>  
><em>It's the path I've chosen to go<em>  
><em>Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so<em>  
><em>Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes<em>  
><em>Bloodsucking succubus, what the fuck is up with this?<em>  
><em>I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this<em>  
><em>It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be<em>  
><em>Like trying to start over<em>  
><em>I got a hole in my heart, I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster<em>  
><em>Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over<em>  
><em>It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you<em>  
><em>you take my breathe away<em>  
><em>You're a supernova... and I'm a<em>

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_  
><em>And I'm aiming right at you<em>  
><em>Right at you<em>  
><em>250 thousand miles on a clear night in June<em>  
><em>And I'm aiming right at you<em>  
><em>Right at you<em>  
><em>Right at you<em>

_I do whatever it takes  
>When I'm with you I get the shakes<br>My body aches when I ain't  
>With you I have zero strength<br>There's no limit on how far I would go  
>No boundaries, no lengths<br>Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks  
>Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?<br>You want them when they don't want you  
>Soon as they do feelings change<br>It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate  
>I wasn't looking but I stumbled onto you must've been fate<br>But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take  
>Let's cut to the chase<br>But a door shuts in your face  
>Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open<br>That I won't be making a mistake_

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
>And I'm aiming right at you<br>Right at you  
>250 thousand miles on a clear night in June<br>And I'm aiming right at you  
>Right at you<br>Right at you_

_So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want  
>But I love you so much it hurts<br>Never mistreated you once  
>I poured my heart out to you<br>Let down my guard swear to god  
>I'll blow my brains in your lap<br>Lay here and die in your arms  
>Drop to my knees and I'm pleading<br>I'm trying to stop you from leaving  
>You won't even listen so fuck it<br>I'm trying to stop you from breathing  
>I put both hands on your throat<br>I sit on top of you squeezing  
>'Til I snap you neck like a Popsicle stick<br>Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house  
>And let you live<br>Tears stream down both of my cheeks  
>Then I let you just go and just give<br>And before I put that gun to my temple  
>I told you this<em>

_And I would've done anything for you_  
><em>To show you how much I adored you<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>It's too late to save our love<em>  
><em>Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause imma<em>

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
>And I'm aiming right at you<br>Right at you  
>250 thousand miles on a clear night in June<br>And I'm so lost without you  
>Without you<br>Without you"_

**_~"Space Bound" by Eminem_**

* * *

><p>Edward sighed. Sadness crept in him. His mother had stayed in bed, he had sent her his physicians, but the fever continued. The Archbishop Cranmer and the Bishop of Lincoln promised him that all the country was praying for a fast recovery, but Edward knew better than to believe in their lies. Half of his Protestant peers in Parliament and the Privy Council had never overlooked the fact that his mother had overstepped her boundaries. From a simple merchant's daughter with little royal blood flowing in her veins unlike her predecesor, she had not hesitated to marry Edward's father when this one proposed on the day Anne Boleyn died. Her body was not yet cold when his father ate from the wedding present the Seymour family's cook had prepared for him. His father had turned a blind eye when it came to Edward's sisters, but it did not matter to the people. His father went down in history as a tyrant to Catholics and Protestants alike, but as a humanitarian to the general populace who valued more the works of charity he and his wives did than the salvation of their souls.<p>

Jane Seymour will be the lamb to the slaughter, while the tyrant will reign for a thousand years more and be remembered as something more than a King, man, or saint, he will be regarded as a God. What would his fate be though? Edward wondered. How will history remember him? Would it remember him by his fanatic approach to religion, by his good works, the money he gave to the universities, or by the future sons he begot coming from the womb of the woman he had his eyes on?

She danced beautifully, and he was very sad that she was not alone this time. Anthony, and if it was not Anthony it was someone else from the Chapuys lot, that would be with her. Edward was mesmerized by her eyes, they were beautiful, blue, cold and gray like her father's but they had a strange aura around her. She must feel a sorceress because she had done the impossible, burnt through the ice walls he built around his heart. He was called the "son of winter" because his skin was as plain and pale like his mother, and his eyes were as blue like hers, but they were harsh, unyielding, and cold like the winter he had been born in. His birth had nearly cost his mother's life, and her capability to bear more children. What followed after him had been a trail of sorrow. His mother could not bring another child to term.

Annie knew no boundaries, she had been born the opposite of him in a hot day in June. He was Ice, she was fire, and full of life. He squeezed his fingers into his cold palms hidden under the table. If only she could see how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Annie felt very drowsy. "So soon?" She looked startled, SHE was the last person Annie would expect to see.<p>

As usual Mary had a twisted smile on her face seeing her daughter frown. "Dance some more Annie, grace us daughter with your skills, your sister Katherine good Lord she has been asking me about you."

"Really mother?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, disguising her sadness with skepticism as she glanced to her youngest sister next to her mother. Katherine Wittelsbach, the "rose of Bavaria". If Annie was fire, Katherine was the sun. She was a jewel that shined as no other. Yes -she thought- a jewel. A jewel might shine brighter than the sun, her father said, but it offers no warmth.

"Of course" Answered Mary ignoring the glare she received from her nephew Anthony. She turned to her nine year old daughter. "Don't you my little rose?" Katherine nodded, Mary squeezed her hand harder, but drawing affection from her warm skin. "Silly me, I don't even acknowledge you Anthony. Dear nephew how you do, I hear you've become another of Edward's privy councilors, congratulations. It is such a privilege to see one of our own, risen so high" Mary could hide the spite from her voice, but her smile to anyone who didn't know her was of a sweet woman who meant all she was saying.

Anthony had been in the company of men worse than this snake aunt of his. He wasn't intimidated in the very least by her or anyone of her brood. She was jealous because it was not her sweet Henry who got the title of Viscount or a place among the highest ranking members in Edward's privy council.

"You should thank Your Majesty _MyLady_, he is responsible for my family's success" he said. He was flowing with anger, who was this woman to question him? She had such illusions of having herself set up as queen with her spoiled heir, Henry, to follow that she was blind to reality.

"True, but without your intellect the King would never have noticed, why he would have thought of you no less than some other merchant's son!" She said with a snicker. Katherine unsure what her mother meant simply followed her movements and snickered as well.

Annie elbowed him, seeing the hatred burning in his eyes, before he materialized his thoughts into words.

Anthony's chest heaved up, proof that he'd been offended but one look from his sister whose eyes told him not to, brought him back to reality. He pushed his fingers into his hard skin forming a fist. It always calmed him.

"Annie what do you say sweetheart? Do you care to teach your sister, she has been asking for you all day, hmm?" Her sister's face was hopeful, but Annie could not see past her eyes that were her father's, her true kindness. Composing herself she threw a smile at her mother and ignoring what her sister would feel, she said in a sweet voice "No, but maybe later when my sister becomes as tall as her father, judging by how she is right now I am sorry to say sister you will not get that far" In life and in stature -she thought giving one wink to her mother before she and Anthony returned to their parents.

"Why so serious?" Asked Bess when they arrived.

Anthony began telling them the tale, by the end his parents could not help but shake their heads and mutter how impossible and foolish Mary had been, and praised Annie for using her head rather than letting her anger take control of her like it was about with Anthony.

"It was nothing, I just happen to have a knack to humiliate fools and buffoons"

Eustace chuckled "What I would have given to see your mother's face, I do not think I would have contained myself"

"Of course you would, you are Eustace Chapuys"

"I was, I am afraid I am getting older -"

"Stop that Eustace, you are fine." Bess said shaking her head at her husband. This thing over his old age, she thought it was ridiculous how he concerned himself with these things. She loved him for the man he was, not by how old he was. He should know by now. "You are irritated simply because you will soon have to use two canes instead of one"

"You still will look tall father" George said clasping his hand. Eustace smiled down at his youngest son whose eyes wandered to every courtier, there was one who was his age but she was a girl, and his parents did not let him socialize with his cousins. Pity-he thought, he would like to have people to talk to his age instead of his brothers, who rarely did.

"This is a conspiracy, you are all mocking me"

"Of course dear that is our favorite thing to do" Said Bess, half sarcastic, half honest, and her lips came crashing on his, it was a quick kiss for they knew better, in Edward's court everyone had to show discretion. George rolled his eyes as did his siblings and turned elsewhere, he was terribly bored, just then his eyes caught sight of his cousin Katherine, she threw him a small smile, he threw her a small wave but after that she turned away pulled by her mother who did not seem to please she was not paying attention to what she was saying.

Pity. Back to being on his own. George sighed, it was barely heard. His older siblings loud voices and his parents rejoicing in whatever they were told, blinded them from their younger son's discomfort.

"The dragon's pride has been swallowed" His sister boasted.

"And her little snake will be recoiling today after not getting her wish." Anthony finished for her.

George's mother nodded, it was well known her sister gave everything to Katherine, she was not the daughter she and her husband had desired, but they had been very joyful with her arrival. Eyes as bright as a jewel, the color of emerald, they heard the courtiers say. Her eyes dazzled the entire court, and the little Lady was the envy of all the courtier's daughters none who had eyes as sparkling as hers. She would be a real treat when she grew up, that is if she grew up. Her sister had been sick all the time as a child, beautiful and a real pearl, the envy of everyone including her own ladies, but the years of having to deal with her parents' divorce, and then Bess' mother came along, had been all very rough on her. It was a miracle she had made it this far and delivered three children, three healthy children.

Eustace looked down on George and ruffled the boy's unruly heir. He was taller than boys his age, but shier than most and it worried him that he did not have many friends. "Alright MyLord?" He said with added humor to his last words.

George smiled shyly and nodded, looking at his shoes. He was not Anthony, he was not Annie, everyone of his servants thought that he was too quiet and too odd. They all compared him, those who were old enough to remember and had served under his grandfather -Thomas Boleyn; to his namesake George Boleyn. He didn't want to be compared to no one, he was his own person and he wasn't as wild or vulgar as his uncle had been. He exceeded everyone in his studies, his own tutor had said that he displayed better aptitudes for absorbing books and languages than his siblings at his age. Why couldn't everyone focus on that instead?

Eustace could see he was uncomfortable, he squeezed his hand harder and lean forward, he was grateful all his children were tall so he did not have to do a lot of effort. "You want to retire for the day?" he asked more serious.

George looked numbly at him, he shook his head. "No" He liked it here. There was a lot to learn from the courtiers' expression, a lot that could be useful, he told his father.

Eustace smiled broadly very proud that his son had inherited his passion from learning and his constant vigilance.

"Did I say something funny?"

His father shook his head. "On the contrary son, you are very bright and cautious just like me, though I suggest you should always have a time for privacy" George knitted his brows, tilting his head and looking at his mother for an explanation. Bess smirked and glared at Eustace, he knew better than to be talking like a politician to George. The boy was barely ten! "What he means son is you need to find time for yourself, get to know other people. It is impossible to juggle your studies with friends at the same time, you'd go crazy"

"You don't want to end up miserable and sulk all day in your chambers praying for the Lord to save you from your boredom like your Aunt?" Everyone laughed at Anthony's jest including George though his laughter was barely heard, he did not find his brother's mocking of his aunt very funny.

Annie decided to step in and take the lead "Why don't you come with me tomorrow George, I know some of the dowager queen's ladies will bring their children tomorrow, they are about your age I am sure you can make friends with some of them" George looked unsure, he had all the friends he needed in David, Paul, John, Luther, Aesop, Virgil, and all other ancient characters from the books he read. He didn't do well with real people, it scared him they would consider him odd, but her sister's charm was too powerful for him to shake and he found himself saying "yes" very eagerly.

* * *

><p>He was relieved the day was over. His father had not separated himself from Annie, nor her brother. It was near impossible to get a message through her, but when little George had been escaped his parents' watch, he had bumped into one of his soldiers. Such accident he had planned, and being the loving brother that he was to his sister he passed Edward's letter that the soldier had given him to his sister in secret.<p>

He tapped his fingers impatiently. Where was she? It was past midnight she should be here already. He would not put it past Eustace to have his sister sleep in the same bedroom as his intended bride. Edward supported his chin on the heel of his palm as he placed his elbow on the table next to the sofa. He had poured himself two goblets of ale, he was not drunk yet. He hated the taste of ale, but he found it helped with these types of situations where he found himself desperate for company. He had not know the warmth of a woman yet, but he wanted Annie to be his first.

The door opened, it half opened to reveal a single guard. He stepped aside to reveal Annie. The guard bowed to Edward and left them.

"You requested my presence Your Majesty?" She asked kneeling, her eyes never leaving the floor. She was afraid that if she laid eyes on him, it would start a chain of events from where there would be no escape.

He put her fingers on her the tip of her chin and raised her head to him. "Look at me" He said softly, she locked eyes with him. Just as she'd feared she wasn't able to pull back from her trance. Next thing she knew that made her gasp was Edward who on his knees took both her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. She felt herself grow hotter, the air around them was too heavy and it was difficult to breathe. What was he doing? And what was she doing? After he had denied Alexei his request? It was because of him that she had cried for three days in a row for her lost love. She should pull back right now, but something within her did not let her as she felt his face near her and with one light touch from his free hands on her cheeks now, she was his.

Shortly after their kiss that Annie had turned into passionate, ended, he held her hands once and more and whispered in her ears. She could feel her heart beating very fast as he felt his breath on her neck. "Allow me to serve and worship you like Lancelot worshiped Guinevere" He was stealing from his father, but he did not care whatever worked to win Annie's heart. She needed to know that there was no other woman that wielded so much power over him like her.

Annie held her breath, she was stunned. She knew the King lusted for her, but she never thought it went this far. He was not only proposing her to be his lover, she knew that look everywhere, it was the same look her father had for Bess. She bit her lower lip uncertain of what she should say. Alexei was lost and if she refused she would be giving up on the greatest opportunity of her life. If she gave up not only would she have to bear seeing Alexei next to her sister every day until he and his ambassadors moved back to Russia following the Czar's death; she would also see all her prospects of a profitable or not marriage destroyed, because as long as her mother wielded _some_ power Annie's life would be miserable.

Edward cleared all doubts she had on her mind with a soft caress from his pale fingers on her cheek. "Sweet Annie, I will always be faithful for you, I will never hurt you, I will never leave you. You will never find me giving up on your, after me you will become the first person in the land, nobody will challenge you, make your life miserable ever again and if they dare they will answer to me personally"

She smiled weakly, how she yearned to feel secure, to wield some power of her own even if it was through a man, she believed it would solve everything. Annie smiled broadly when her thoughts were settled and feeling his other arm around her waist pull her closer, she said "I believe you"

After all these years fighting to get her attention, she had finally said yes. He had succeeded where Alexei had failed. Edward wanted to take her right now and feel her, her bare skin against his, his manhood against her womanhood and planting his seed in her expectant womb but he was not the kind of man to force himself on a woman. No matter how much desire he had for Annie, he would have to wait.

They kissed one last time as they rose. "Tomorrow lets announce it to the world, you, my future wife, the future queen of England" The word Queen brought in Annie a swirl of thoughts, something she had never felt before, ambition. She shook it off quickly as he felt his lips on her brow, she was numb with the realization that a King of all people, had noticed HER!

Edward led her to her chambers, he promised he would talk to her father personally, it was well known she was not the Duke of Bavaria's daughter, but out of respect for the Lady Mary and her husband nobody said anything. "Goodnight" He said.

"Goodnight ... Edward" She said back very softly, his name came out like a slow purr. It excited him.

In her chambers Annie fell on her knees, her back propped against the door, she could hear him leaving with each footstep the sound became dimmer until it disappeared. She was going to be Mrs. Edward, wife of the King of England. She had to work something out for when her father heard the news, she knew he would be furious, he had worked so hard to protect her but he had to understand that she was not little Annie anymore, she was Anne Elizabeth and more than capable of looking after herself.


	15. And everything I can remember  is you

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the marvelous reviews.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't mind falling deep into the river as long as there is someone to receive me on the other side.<br>Life is too unbearable for me to focus anymore, I can no longer distinguish my will from the will of the people around me  
>all I want to do is my heart to stop beating and to become one with heaven. If there is such a thing I want to march into heaven's doors and ask St. Peter to let me in, so once there I can ask God why is it you allowed my suffering to continue? Why were you so deaf so blind to my please to my suffering? Have you become so numb to the pain as have I Lord?"<br>_

_**~"Yes to God." by **_**Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1552, <em>March 2nd.**

**Nonsuch Palace: Banquet Hall**

Annie could not wait for Edward to start. He rose from his chair and cleared his throat demanding the attention of all his subjects. Eustace saw the mischievous glint in Annie's eyes, she had been late to her bedchambers last night, one maid told him and he had immediately assumed the worst as Edward's gaze remained fixated on his daughter.

Dear God what have they done now?

"Gentlemen I wish to announce a glorious news. The Tudor Dynasty is a glorious dynasty but why should it die when we are so close to destroying our enemies? My death means the end of the Dynasty" he said, he listened as some of the crowd gasp slowly shaking their heads in disbelief. He knew better than to swallow their false expressions, he was not his father he knew his friends from foes, but for diplomacy sake he kept his smile straight. "In order to keep the Tudor vision and of a glorious England I have been forced to think and have come to a radical conclusion" People's faces were a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Was the King finally considering a political union that the Earl of Northumbeland proposed with one of the German Princesses, to strengthen their Protestant nation?  
>Edward could read their thoughts and lightly chuckled shaking his head. "My namesake, Edward IV, married for love and he was given many heirs. My father married my mother for the need of an heir and for love, and she gave him that and more. He dies in his warm bed next to my mother who always stood by his side. She remains an example for all women. Yesterday I gazed at the most beautiful woman that my eyes ever saw dance and I knew that the time had come to propose"<p>

Eustace's heart was beginning to beat fast, he did not dare to look at his daughter, afraid his worst fears would be confirmed.

Annie's smile encouraged Edward to go on. He raised his goblet and stepped down from the royal table and walked to where Annie was. He raised a lot of eyebrows and caused shock when he openly kissed her. He turned to his courtiers and raised his goblet "A toast for our future queen, Anne Elizabeth"

The courtiers clapped out of courtesy but their eyes danced with hate and envy for the Chapuys' bastard. None were more filled with anger than the family of her betrothed, Mary and her older sibling Henry whose faces had gone a shade of scarlet red. Bess swore she could see smoke coming from their ears. Alexei could not contain himself. So this was why Edward had denied him his request of an exchange of his initial betrothed for Annie. Isabella went to him and reached for his hand "Alexei" she called but he turned away from her too disgusted with the sight, and feeling too betrayed by the woman he had given his heart out to. He pushed Isabella's hand away and coldly said "Leave me" without bothering to look at her hurt expression, and left the scene feeling sicker and sicker with every word Edward said and every look of affection she returned to him.

* * *

><p>Eustace wanted to grab his daughter's arm and shout at her what the hell was she thinking? Marrying Edward? Did she really believe she was going to have a happy ending with this man, this boy? Did she forget who his father was?<p>

He maintained a mask of neutrality. And squeezing his fists, he looked all around him, he had some of his spies nearby ready to act in case Northumbeland had some dirty trick up his sleeve. Bess' fingers surrounded his fist and tried to ease him with her touch, it had always worked on him before but judging by the murdering glare Eustace had on his face, he was beyond calming.

Bess continued to caress his rough skin. Eustace always knew how to act, but Annie was not only his daughter, she was his life, his sole purpose of existing. Without Annie, Eustace could not go on. She had given him sons, but they did not compare to Annie, next to her they were cheap bronze. She was not hurt by it, she knew long time what kind of marriage she would expect based on the man she married, and she accepted it because she also cared deeply for her niece. She no longer considered Annie as Mary's daughter, but as her own and Eustace's. And she would never admit this to anyone, including her husband, but when she did feel frustrated or angry that Eustace showed too much affection to that girl, she would look at their family portrait Holbein had painted of them in a small miniature in a locket she had, and it would erase all these feelings from her mind.

Annie raised her goblet at the same time as Edward for a second toast. "The Tudor Dynasty shall live for a thousand years" He screamed and there were throngs of courtiers swarming in around them as they stepped into the center of the room, to catch a glimpse of their future queen. Vultures, the whole lot of them. The only reason why they wanted to be so close to her now, was because of the favors she could bestow on them or their families. If Edward, they thought, was anything like his father, it would be easy to get favors from him, as long as they were in the Queen's favor their fortunes and position at court was secured.

Annie could not believe how many women were around her now, or that she was the biggest center of attention than her future husband who did not seem to mind at all. They were all asking her how did he propose, what were his words exactly. Annie got so tired from all the questions, but out of courtesy she answered them with a smile plastered around her face. She was his father's daughter, Edward saw, she knew this courtly game better than her own father. He should be proud.

Oh Eustace was proud of his little girl, just not in the way Edward wanted him to be. He saw the way he handled all the courtiers and their wives, and he was proud she was handling all of this pressure very well, but he did not approve of this.

After the banquet was over and Edward took from his finger his mother's ring, the only legacy left of the now forgotten Seymour clan, and put it on her finger for everyone to see; everyone clapped except Eustace whose expression was stone cold.

Getting lost in the cries of the people who were wishing them their best, Annie did not notice when it was over and she retired to her new chambers, a figure looming behind her.

Eustace caught her arm before she could reach the hallway that led to her new chambers. "Might we talk?" He asked. She nodded cringing at the coldness of his tone.

He led her to another hallway where the light was very dim, she could hardly see anything. But she knew she was safe with her father around.

"Father-"

"No, just stop there. What do you think you are doing?" Annie said nothing, she had expected her father to be this angry. "What do you think you are doing Annie? Tell me after you deliver him a child, if you are lucky, it is a son, do you really believe he will stay faithful to you? What will he do, where will he go, when you cannot give him pleasure in your pregnant condition?"

"I am not a child father" she interrupted her tone holding the same imperious one as his "I know the risks when I agreed to marry Edward. The fact here is not how many women he has is that I will be the one bearing the crown of St. Edward the Confessor, I will be the one with the holy oils placed on my forehead. I will be the one with England's heir on my belly, I will be the one queen not them, not any of his whores"

He chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. Annie had learned very fast this dangerous game, but theory and practice were too different things. Annie was smarter than any other person he knew, he and Elizabeth had taught her well, but she lacked experience. "I have watched your grandfather deflower many women, ruin two women he proposed marriage to and was equally passionate to. You say he loves you, but he is his father's son, he knows nothing about loyalty and nothing about love. He will leave you like his father left your grandmother and Bess' mother your namesake. Do you want to repeat history Annie? You are all I won't loose you"

"You won't!" she cried "I will always be your little girl but I want to leave my mark in this world too. Do you think I do not know what you and Bess have plans for Anthony and George? I want the same thing as them, freedom to choose, the right to greatness."

"There is no greatness if you are dead"

"He is not Henry VIII, get over that!" She said frustrated that his father could not see beyond a person's parentage. Edward was much more than what his parents were, he was a young man, a dreamer who dreamed of a unified England, and to reconquer all the territories that once belonged to England in France. He was a man of vision, albeit more controlled and far less moved by dark feelings of revenge like his father Henry VIII. "He was a tyrant, Edward is not. You have no right to tell me who I should and not fall in love with" She declared unleashing all her pain and anger on the man she most loved.

"I am your father, my power over you is greater than any King's, you should know that by now." He stated. He threw his cane on the floor, it fell with a loud thud. Pain in his leg be damned, his daughter had to understand. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her face. "I love you, there is nothing I would not do for you. You are my life, my daughter, my half along with Elizabeth and your brothers. I care for all of my family, I don't want to see your hurt. If you agree to this marriage you will have nothing but misery."

Annie felt tears in her eyes, but she never released them, she took his hand off from her cheeks and walked to where he dropped his can and forced it into his hand, he had no remedy but to accept as he was loosing balance and was afraid he would fall.  
>"I make my own destiny ... with Edward. And I will marry with or without your permission" She said and wheeled walking to her new chambers where she found Edward waiting for her, anxious to see what her reaction would be to the new presents and gowns he had brought for her. She forced a smile on him. "They are beautiful" she meant it. Nothing was short of spectacular, there were clothes that forced her mouth open and widened eyes and made her gasp. They were clothes fit for a queen, green, purple, gold and silver, the colors of the Tudor dynasty, royalty and fit for a queen, Edward's queen.<p>

She pushed them back into the large chest that Edward's servants had brought over. She thanked Edward for everything he had done for her, she had never felt like this before for anyone. Alexei now, she could hardly remember him, it was like a distant part of her past had been erased by Edward and she no longer had any regrets. Edward was a man who could offer her protection, whom she had spent the greater part of her life with. She knew him better than she knew Alexei whom she only knew from the letters he wrote to her, now destroyed, ripped to shreds in a moment of anger after realizing she would not be his and later thrown into the fire.

Edward was happy to see her smile and express her delight for all his new gifts, and he was touched by her humility when she said she did not need gifts as long as he and her family were with her. He could see something was wrong, there were traces of pink in her eyes. He could tell she had been crying or plan to.

"What is wrong?" He asked becoming serious, he led her to the sofa where they sat very close to one another.

She shook her head.

Edward would not have that, he wanted to help her. "Annie" his voice softened and held her hands. "What happened? Was it your mother?" Annie shook her head looking at him, doing her best not to give anything away. "Your Aunt?" She shook her head with each guess, until he found the courage to ask her, "Your father, your real father Eustace Chapuys?" Annie did not say anything and Edward knew. "He is worried about you, nobody said anything they did not have to, anyone can see by the color of your eyes and your cheekbones, and nose that you are his daughter. I do not mind Annie, and I do not think you should either. He is a very good man, maybe he is just worried that I will be my father, and he has good reason to believe that. Everyone says I am my father's son"

"Don't say that, you are not" she scolded, she would not have her father get to Edward too. "Henry VIII would never have done what you have done and had the courage to walk in front of all his people and say he was marrying for love. With him it was always a son, I know you want a son too, but that is not the sole purpose why you are marrying me, is it?"

"No" he answered right away, shocked that Annie could think like that. Yes he needed a son to continue the Tudor Dynasty, but he was in no hurry, they were young, and any child Annie gave him was acceptable. As long as it was healthy that was all that mattered. "Of course not Annie! I married you for you. I would rather have the woman I love as my wife than a complete stranger whose customs are completely foreign to our nation, I know this is a delicate subject with you, but I don't want to repeat my father's mistake with your grandmother. I sincerely believe my mother when she said he loved Katherine of Aragon, but they were very different, and they were imposed on one another. I do not want to be forced to love someone. I have known you all my life, we played together, we were practically raised together Annie. Don't you see this was fate's plan all along?"

She smirked finding his logic very funny. "What?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"You really believe in fate, that we are all predestined, that no matter how many paths we take we will eventually get to our destiny?"

Edward nodded, it was one of the Protestant doctrine's most important truths. God had a plan for everyone whether we accepted it or not. And every destination led to your fate, nobody could outrun their fates. "God chose us to be together. He put you in my path so I would fall in love with you. I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I was mesmerized by your intelligence, I only wanted to be King to impress you"

Annie was stunned. "You were just King for me?" She asked in disbelief "Why did you not say so before?"

He looked at his shoes embarrassed with his next answer "Because you were in love with Alexei and I was afraid you would say no"

He felt her warm skin on his cheek as he lifted his face and turned it to her. "If I had known I would not have spent my time chasing for the impossible."

Edward gave her a short smile and they kissed each other again, before he was forced to return to his own chambers.

* * *

><p>George asked Anthony why his father was so mad. "Every other courtier would be happy to see their daughter wed to the King of England"<p>

"Our father is not every other courtier" Anthony responded, annoyed by George's many questions. He hated playing baby sitter to his little brother, and he was not little anymore. George was going to be ten in the fall, he needed to start learning on his own how to take care of himself without adult supervision. Many boys their age were taught in such a manner. Anthony himself had had more freedom with their sister to do whatever he wanted. He did not understand why their parents insisted on treating George like a baby, they were making him into an invalid the more care they gave him.

George sighed and then another question came to his mind, but Anthony saw it. "Not another word" He said leaving George in their bedroom and locking the door just in case his adventurous little brother decided to take a stroll on his own. His parents would be furious.

George crossed his arms against his chest and growled "It is not fair!" But with the door locked and his parents arguing in the room next to his, there was no use complaining.

He could hear everything they were saying, but they could not hear him.

He ran to the wall next to his dresser and pushed his ear against it. He recognize a new voice, his brother Anthony. He was trying to calm their father down. "I do not see what is the big deal, Annie and Edward have been together since they were toddlers, it was bound to happen" He declared, but then George heard his father raise his voice with the kind of tone that made his opponents bend to his will -"Really Anthony?" He mocked his brother and added with a chuckle "I am sorry for missing the obvious it seems it passed me during my argument with your sister and before when the King kissed her in front of everyone! His father gave the same declarations of love for all of his wives before he crowned them. He proclaimed he loved them, I was there when he vowed eternal love to your grandmother and later Jane Seymour. He is a liar, a cheater, and a brute like your grandfather, his father"

"He is not, and do you not forget Eustace that liar, cheater, and brute whatever he may be was my father, and you insult him you might as well insult all of us, for his blood runs through your children's veins, including your daughter" It was his mother now. George felt a shudder run down his spine, people said his mother out of all the Tudor children was the real lion's cub and George could see now why.

He heard his father sigh. "Bess please do not do this. I love all of you, but you must see reason in this, do you know what this will do to our family if Annie becomes Queen, if she gives him a boy? She will bestow favor on us not on the German Tudor faction of her mother's!"

"And why is that a bad thing Eustace? Do you not want your children to share some of our deserved glory? They are Tudors too after all."

"Mother is right, the benefits we could reap from this union are immense, but more than that, we would be the first family in England to council the King, to make sure his overtly group of staunchly Protestants don't keep wrecking this country further. England is already isolated as it is, with half of the Catholic nations threaten to invade if we do not cede to their demans"

"Anthony said it better than I. Without us Edward will keep being the Earl and Cranmer's puppet. Is that what you want Eustace for you adoptive country?" She inquired crossly. It was in moments like these that reminded everyone whom they had to fear. His mother, he was proud to say, had passed on that rebellious streak unto him, her passion for knowledge was all her more than his father.

His father sighed very deeply, his voice becoming very tired "Can't we talk about this some other time?" If there was one woman who could make Eustace Chapuys fall on his knees or plead was his mother. George snickered but covered his mouth in case he was heard.

"No we talk now. God should forbid if Mary starts putting herself in Edward's favor, she already did the impossible gaining it when she proposed an alliance between England and Russia. The more fanatic of the reformers even acknowledged her wisdom, it is a far country to be allied to but an important one in its own way. Mary hates us Eustace, she hates you and she hates Annie. Would you rather have her be the influence on Edward's throne instead of Annie and us? Would you have her actions turn Annie into a spinster, unwanted and hated just like she told Annie she was all those years ago in Hudson?"

A pregnant pause followed.

"No" his father answered, his tone had become defeated, he saw through his mother's reasoning, but then jealousy surged through him as he heard his father whisper his sister and brother's names and say how he would protect both of them. His name was mentioned last and it was in a short sentence: "I am going to ask you that we watch over George now, he is very young and naive, and I fear if he gets introduced to this new life he can get easily swayed"

He could hear his father kiss his mother who made a delightful noise and Anthony who probably thought it was not his place to be anymore, left.  
>"I love you, you know that? You are the only woman I cower from, you are a queen, a goddess"<p>

"You are not so bad yourself Eustace" She said laughing and adding to his previous statement about George -"I will order George be taken back to the country by his governess. He is very intuitive child, but his lack of friends has made him very ... vulnerable I feel"

George had decided he had heard enough.

So this was how his parents thought of him? A dullard? An idiot, naive, easy manipulable? He was not stupid, he was not! He did better in his studies than his siblings at his age, his tutors said so and he was constantly praised by everyone including his uncle and his favorite siblings. Why did he have to be the younger sibling? He bet Anthony would stay here, as member of the Privy Councilor and brother to the future Queen, the King would probably grant him a new title.

It was not fair, what would George get in return for his sister's rise? Nothing.

He went to the bed and threw most of his clothes. He didn't care that he was only in his trousers and his chemise. He glanced at the drawer and pulled one letter from it. It was given to him today by his cousin, Katherine. He had met her yesterday and unlike what his parents said and from her previous performance at their grandfather's banquet, she was very nice. She understood him. She walked his same shoes, she knew what it was like to be the youngest and overshadowed by your two older siblings.

_Dear George,_

_I am glad you decided to write me back. It was a pleasure to meet you. I remember when we were four and grandfather gave me a tongue lashing for "ruining" his banquet. _

George snickered, oh he remembered that day alright!

**_~o~_**

_"Mother I want to go to bed, to see my new presents" Katherine wailed tugging her mother's sleeve._

_Her mother had said for the millionth time no. "No and that is final" she said but Katherine kept insisting until she brought unwanted attention to herself by the King and Queen who did not like the peace and tranquility of the Christmas celebrations being interrupted._

_"Mary" Henry said to his daughter, "Please control your child" Softly he said but his eyes were demanding. Jane Seymour did not look too pleased either._

_The Duke of Bavaria decided to step in and apologize for his daughter's rude behavior. Henry held up a hand and stopped the Duke from proceeding. "I do not particularly care for your daughter's rudeness, but I will not have one of my own disrupting the peace in my home" He said looking down at Katherine. Of all his grandchildren he was the hardest one to control and get along with, she had friends but friends that were only with her because of her beauty and her spoiled nature._

_It was hard for Henry to believe that someone as humble and strict as his eldest daughter had sired such a girl. Perhaps it is the Wittelsbach in her. He thought. He should have known better than to wed his daughter to that German, but it was for the alliance's sake. He sighed as the girl kept tugging on Mary's sleeve._

_"Mary" he said more firmly now "Control. Your. Daughter"_

_Mary turned to Katherine who was insisting on going back to her chambers to see her presents. Everyone was looking at them now, Mary did not know what to do. She did not want to punish her daughter, she was not that type of person to her children, Bella, Harry, and Kathy; but she did not want everyone to think she was incapable of imposing discipline either._

_Seeing her father grow frustrated and more impatient she knelt to her daughter's level and said: "We will go and I will give you an extra present" Katherine's face lit up "but just stay here longer, until midnight alright?"_

_Kathy shook her head and let her of her hand and began whining how they would have been better if they stayed back home, by now everyone was praying to have that child taken away. Even her favorite sibling, Harry, was beginning to grow tired of her tantrums and stepped in and tried to talk her out of it, but his grandfather told Harry not to intervene. He had it with this unruly granddaughter of his. Henry gave her one look and that was enough to silence her. "All my subjects obey, I have killed men and my own dogs for disobeying me, do you think you are more important? You are not"_

_It put an end to her tantrum and left her paralyzed. People would have disapproved of the King's behavior over an innocent child, but having witnessed Katherine's tantrums, they got a sense that child was not innocence and deserved every word the King used to scare her._

_Only one person when she walked out of the banquet hall to cry, offered her comfort. She looked up and found her unknown cousin George. "Hello" she said in a weak voice wiping her tears._

_"Hello" He said back and pulled his handkerchief from his coat, and gave it to her._

_She sniffed and snatched it from his hands, without saying thank you, but he did not care from his point of view it was hers now. "You can keep it" He said smiling, she smiled weakly touched by his kindness. He was about to extend his hand when he heard heavy footsteps and a loud sound hitting the floor every second, it could only be his father. "I have to go" he said and left not hearing her say thanks afterward._

_**~o~**_

He only wished his father had not arrived so soon to get to know her better._  
><em>

_You were the only one that did not look at me with disapproval. You were kind to me from the start, and because of that I decided I should write to you. We should use our servants instead of running to one's chamber to another, it is too risky and if our parents find out we would both be in trouble. I am sorry to hear your parents don't recognize your achievement. With me it is different, me and my brother get along. He is very difficult to like, he has his flaws and I warn him not to display too much arrogance, but my brother is too hot tempered and stubborn like my mother to listen to me. He is a good brother though, despite what everyone says. My sister is not the same story with her. She is very kind, but very naive and does not want to hear everybody complain, she lives in her own world where everything is perfect. It is hard getting along with her. My parents call me their rose, but I know by the end of the day it is my siblings who get more attention. It is not easy being younger, but you can't let yourself be beaten. You seem very special and more capable than your brother to succeed. Keep writing me George._

_Yours ~K._

She signed her name with her first initial and next to it was the drawing of a rose. He smiled and put it back into his drawer. It was good to know someone out there understood him.

As he pulled the covers closer to his body, his brother unlocked the door and came in. George closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard his brother mutter in disapproval of seeing George not changed into his nightgown but too tired himself he climbed on the bed not bothering to change.


	16. Patience is a virtue

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, as promised another chapter! **

**There will be slight time jump after this chapter, and events of the coronation though not depicted here, I warn you so you don't say you didn't tell me after, I will include flashbacks in these chapters and subsequent ones.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"Yo sere el viento que va<br>navegare por tu oscuridad,  
>tu rocio, beso frio<br>que me quemara_

_Yo sere tormento y amor_  
><em>tu la marea que arrastra los dos,<em>  
><em>yo y tu, tu y yo<em>  
><em>Si no diras que no,<em>  
><em>no diras que no<em>  
><em>no diras que no<em>

_Sere tu amante bandido, bandido_  
><em>corazon, corazon mal herido<em>  
><em>sere tu amante cautivo, cautivo<em>  
><em>sere pasion privado, adorado enemigo<em>

_Huracan, huracan mal habido_  
><em>Me perdere en un momento contigo<em>  
><em>por siempre"<em>

**_~from "Amante Bandido" by Miguel Bose_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1552, <strong>_**March 16th**

**Whitehall Palace: Queen's Chambers:**

Annie beckoned her sister to come. "Isabella am I right?"

"Lady Isabella, yes Your Majesty" She corrected. She did not like being here in her sister's service anymore than her sister. But her mother had insisted on her brother after the coronation had taken place, to let Annie take Isabella since Annie herself would never dream of having one of her German half siblings in her company.

Harry had been the ring bearer at Edward's insistence, what started as romantic had turned into a bittersweet symphony. Annie had Edward dancing his tune with everything else. But this was something he could not agree on. He wanted her to see his reasoning. People talked. They were whispers, rumors that she was Eustace Chapuys' daughter, devil's seed, a dirty bastard, all of that that her father had worked so hard to protect her from was caving in and it had taken a toll on her family, including the Lady Mary's.

Edward devised a plan, it did not convince anybody but it put an end to all these rumors.

_**~o~**_

_Annie stormed in Edward's study. "Out! Out! Out all of you!" she cried, the servants looked at their master, the King, who nodded. Soon as they closed the door behind them Annie walked to his desk and threw all of the states papers across the room._

_Edward sank in his chair, he made himself comfortable, bracing himself for what he would hear from his future wife's pretty lips._

"_How could you do this to ME?"_

_And that is how it starts-thought Edward, he joined his hands together as if in prayer and tightened the grip of his fingers against his callused palms._

_She went on and on. "You should have consulted me first, I am going to be your wife, what do you think this will do to US, to ME? Have you thought of that Edward or did His Majesty simply acted on your puppeteer Earl again" This last sentence was the last straw._

_He had heard enough of her ranting, he rose from his chair and hit his desk, she was not silenced. She had seen her father in worse humor, and Bess as well, his anger did not scared her, at the very least it gave her more incentive._

"_You see? You see! Your actions just confirmed it, this was the Earl's doing!"_

"_It was not the Earl's doing it was mine to save you, to save our marriage if you care any of it!"_

_Annie widened her eyes. How dare he insinuate? She cared more about this marriage than he did! "I have risked my father's love, he is not talking to me for the first time I put someone else above him and it hurts me to see you acting like this"_

"_It hurts me more to see YOU act like this Annie!"_

"_Well what did you expect Your Majesty, I am not going to sit with my arms crossed while you give my dimwitted brother instead of George the honors of carrying the rings! Ring bearer!" she snorted "He will sweat like the swine he is and trip when he is on his way to the altar, you should see-"_

_Edward stopped her just there "I should?" his tone became firm and pointed a finger on his chest and then to her "YOU should! Remember Annie you are going to be my wife, my Regent perhaps, but I am still King and you do well to remember that?"_

_Annie was hurt. Edward lived by his parents' example and believed all women should be like his mother, but Annie was no Jane Seymour and she certainly wasn't going to be bound to her husband the same way._

_She gave him a piece of her mind. "Do you want a wife who obeys you then?"_

"_Well of course!"_

"_No!"_

"_No?"_

"_I said no and I MEANT IT! When you gave me your word to marry me and bestowed on my brother Anthony a new title, I agreed that I would cherish you and worship you, but I never agreed to be your slave"_

"_So you refuse to obey me?" He demanded. Jesus! No wonder his father counseled him not to marry so soon! Idiot! But Annie, he could not say no to her, and his life seemed pointless without her. Everything he'd done had to be to win her over, to have power over Alexei so he could get to her, he had done things he never would have dreamed of doing just to get to her, and despite of all her screams, if he were to be asked if he'd do this again he would say yes._

"_No, Edward. You are my husband, I recognize your authority I am not against it, but I refuse to be your slave, I can't obey you on this! Henry hates me" She leaned forward and in the same fashion he'd done earlier she smacked the desk._

"_Please Edward! I beg you to reconsider, my brother George he is a better choice"_

"_Your brother was sent to Hatfield"_

"_Then tell my father and Aunt Bess to get him back here! He is my younger brother he is no less than Anthony, he is your family too, he should be at the wedding in the very least"_

_Edward walked to Annie and held both her shoulders and kissed her brow attempting to calm her down, it did not work. "Annie" he said with a bigger sigh, she would make him sigh through the rest of their lives but he was willing to put up with her. "I can't, your mother's supporters are conspiring against me as it is!"_

_Annie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was always paranoid when it came to Catholics and foreigners, the Xenophobia that was growing in this country was ridiculous. Everyone who did not have an English name or last name, or did not seem English, was immediately target of suspicion. Just how long was Edward going to put up with this nonsense? John Dudley and the Grays were the main force before the Act of Uniformity. It was no different than the Oath of Supremacy, except this time Edward had gone too far. Everyone who did not fulfill the requirements: loyal, Protestant, and refused the "false" sacraments of the Roman church and the Bishop of Rome's authority; was exiled or put in prison._

"_**Just how different are we from the animals or from the Inquisition if we submit those of the old religion to humiliation just because they are different, because they won't live by your truth."**_ _She had told him this yesterday and he had agreed that as soon as they were married, he would put a more flexible Act to make up for what the previous one had caused to its victims. It was not enough, she considered. The victims needed an apology but he was King and Kings were above God to his view, and did not give apologies._

_Annie looked up to Edward as he said the many reasons why he would not make George's parents bring him back to Court. Surprisingly it was not so much his fear of pagan heretics –Catholics- why he was reluctant to have George as the ring bearer._

"_George is too young, he does not have many friends and besides he is too close to your sister"_

_Annie arched her eyebrows. "Isabella, no that cannot be, she is as silent as a nun that little wench" She said chuckling. Now that she thought about it though, if she was not too old and wasn't their mother's daughter she and George would make a nice couple._

_Edward ignored Annie's malicious tone and shook his head. "Katherine" he said and Annie let out a defeated sigh and passed her fingers through her future husband's blond hairs. "You have to be jesting." She said. He shook his head again. "I am afraid not dear I am not. They both seemed very much taken with one another. One of your father's spies in fact tells me they have written to each other constantly."_

"_My father lend you one of his spies?" She asked in a disbelieving tone._

_He smirked. "I have my ways to convince people too, besides he was more afraid to say no with Bess standing next to him."_

_They both chuckled. Smart move of Edward, having her Aunt next to her father that way he could never refuse._

_She turned serious again as she thought back to George and Katherine. She was a rotten apple and George was far too naïve, easy manipulated, he was playing with fire and he did not know it. _

_Edward shared a knowing look with Annie. "Now you see why I can't have him here. They are small but cunning and I can't afford Mary to have a spy within your family love" He said buying his pale fingers into her fiery hair that was neatly pulled back by her golden snood and with a small coronet on top with a pearl diadem in front. She looked absolutely irresistible, in a week he would be his._

_She nodded, she was finally beginning to see his reasoning, it became crystal clear. George might resent his family but he had to obey orders and stay in Hatfield for the time being. All these family intrigues were not new to her, she had told Edward, but being in the middle of them and of so many others was._

_Edward understood, he didn't like it one bit. But except for George, the royal family had to stay united and seem so to the people for their wedding and her coronation._

"_Just imagine everyone will look at you, nobody will question your legitimacy, just for today when Harry comes forth with the rings, our union will be consummated. You will wear the crown of St. Edward and be anointed by Cranmer on the same day. It will all be worth it Annie"_

_Annie smiled picturing herself that day; there would be throngs of people calling out their name -God Bless our new royal couple- and they would be thronging to see her when she came out with the royal crown and scepter in her hand. Edward would be there as well, but he would not be the focus of their attention, she would._

_For Edward she was willing to put up with Henry and his family, just to see her mother's face._

_**~o~**_

Isabella could see that her half sibling and mistress was in deep thought. She waited until she was released from her thoughts and addressed her again.

She grew impatient but did not let it show, having become a master of disguising her emotions since she was a child.

Annie looked at her and offered her a cup of wine, Isabella turned it down. "No thanks, I am fine but thanks for the offer Your Majesty" She said her voice with deep reverence but her eyes spoke of another truth.

To turn down an invitation done out of good will was an insult, Annie considered. She ought to box Isabella's ears and throw her out. She saw nothing but their mother and her father in her. Same eyes, same face, _but with a meekness_ thought Annie, _that I can take advantage of._

Her mother was already using Katherine to get to George, and Isabella as Alexei's betrothed, she could find uses for her. Perhaps Edward's decision to put her in her service had not been such a bad idea.

"You do not drink?"

"I am afraid not Your Majesty, my stomach lurches when I do" She said in full honesty, keeping her head down.

Annie raised her voice at her sister. "Rise" Isabella leaned forward to stand, but Annie interrupted "Not your legs, sit, I meant your chin." Isabella sat straight up again, and very slowly she began to look up at the queen. "Do it, I do not bite"

_No, you just swallow_ –thought Isabella. This sister of hers was more spoiled than Kathy, and as cunning and slithery as her older brother Harry. And she had been Alexei's true interest, _for all means she has ever reason to hate me. Why should I trust her?_

Isabella swallowed her fear and looked up at the queen.

Annie finally took a good look at her sister. She had the most beautiful dark gray eyes she had ever seen, the same color of her mother's and of her Edward, having all been inherited by their forefathers Henry VII and Henry VIII. But unlike her mother she did possess her stern lips and her coldness. Her voice was melodic, soft and almost … sad.  
>Her dirty blond curls were neatly trimmed up and under a feathered hat that was adorned with beautiful gemstones, but they weren't as beautiful or exclusive as the ones in the Queen's dress, headwear, and her jeweled fingers. She was fair skinned but not too white, and her cheeks constantly looked flushed. She reminded her a little of George, he did that too when he felt embarrassed or put down.<p>

"You have beautiful eyes Lady Isabella" She commented slowly.

Isabella gave an open smile "Thank you Your Majesty" She looked down at her shoes again and wrestled with her fears. She did not want to be here, why did her mother had insisted, more so why did the King agree?

Then it hit her, it was like during the wedding ceremony and the coronation, where her brother had been the ring bearer. They all needed to see the family united, and Edward was very desperate to silence any of the rumors that carried some truth to them, that Anne Elizabeth was really Eustace Chapuys and her mother's bastard. For a moment she felt pity for the new queen, but it was dissolved when the queen's roughness returned to her voice. She did not want to look at her, her tone of voice was enough to tell her how displeased she was to have her here.

Annie rose from her chair, Isabella remained still playing with her fingers. She went to her first lady of the bedchamber, Philippa (or Pippa as her friends called her), who had been standing next in the far corner the whole time observing and listening intently to their conversation.

"Pippa, make arrangements for our new … _lady_ … here" she said with big indifference "and have her sworn in, go around our rules and then round up all of my ladies up as I go by them with them"

Pippa nodded, glad her friend was not letting herself be tricked by the snake's daughter. She and Annie had known each other since childhood, her father had been a strong reformer and therefore connected with Bess. His views changed when he saw the tyrant that Henry VIII had become and heard of the same ill treatment reformers in Germany and the Low Countries were subjecting the false idol worshippers, Catholics, to. It was just the same as the Catholics had done. Her father to this continued to be an active reformer, but his mind was more opened to new ideas, he believed now that there was more than one day to get to God.

Pippa led Isabella to the center of the room where Annie's groom was there with the English bible on his hand where their new arrival was expected to place her hands upon it and swear to serve her new mistress. She smiled in satisfaction when Isabella whispered the words, then she led the quiet girl to a dressing room where maids were also there waiting, and prepared to put her in her new gown of service. "All the ladies dress the same, you can have new diadems each day if you wish, but it will be out of your own pocket, I am sure with the privilege you have you can manage" Isabella flinched at the last remark, but kept her eyes down.

"And for God's sake look up when Her Majesty is talking to you, do not correct her unless it is a matter of life and death, and don't forget **Her** necessities outweigh your own. Is that understood?"

Isabella looked up, her dark and sad gray eyes meeting her cold emerald green ones. "Yes MyLady"

"Good now dress her up, and you will be in line with the rest of us in fifteen minutes" She said and muttered to herself on her way out "if I can find where the rest went"

The maids looked sympathetically at the queen's new lady in waiting and helped her dress, they gave her small smiles but none cheered her up. She had walked into the lion's den, and she was going to be devoured.

* * *

><p>Time was up, Annie came out with a new coronet fixed on her hair making her look more imposing, her hair neatly tied up in a bun with only a few of her auburn curls loose to give an alluring effect to her image. Clearing her throat she began going over the rules, it was pretty much the same what Pippa had told the rest of her ladies, including newcomer Isabella, but they were changes added.<p>

She walked back and forth looking at all her servants, ladies, and usher boys, and many others. Behind her were two small podiums, one for the English bible "Our greatest treasure, God's gift to us, everyone here is free to read it whenever he or she likes" she said, the other podium she turned to next was an old copy of the Latin Bible, illustrated manuscripts as well and a book of hours that belonged to the mother of the Tudor Dynasty, Margaret Beaufort. They were very old, ancient to her servants' standards but Annie considered them important.

"This is no reason to be laughing. This old text represents man's first revelation of God, when the barbarians were put down by the Romans. The Romans brought us civilization, they translated the word of God, if it had not been for Humanists like Petrarch many centuries later and Valla we would have never known that the Church of Rome in all its corruption deceived us giving us false translations of the word of God. You can read it and ask for me or any of your peers who knows Latin. Remember there is more than one way to know the word of God, it does not matter what language it is as long as we know it. I will not enforce you, but I do recommend you read both, broaden your minds and the minds of your peers."

They all nodded and looked at each other, they had never had someone who was so comprehensive and open minded as her before.

"Now" she said her tone becoming smooth but keeping her expression firm. "There will be no indiscretions here" she said with a smirk, some of the men next to her ladies grin and her ladies held a wicked smile "No affairs of any kind, I expect all of my ladies to behave themselves and same goes to the men" They all nodded, but their grin were still on their faces.

"Third and last, the old ways are over, every lady who wants to school herself or learn something more other than sowing or reading to improve herself, is free to. This is a new England, the King said so, and feel free to pick up any book that enriches your mind."

She was finished and dismissed them all, except for Pippa who stayed behind.

"Schooling girls? Do you not think that is very ambitious?"

"Edward has approved" She said, they had agreed on it on her first day of marriage. Her coronation had been nothing short of spectacular. Throngs of people lining up to see their new Queen, and when she came up with the crown of St. Edward the Confessor on her head with the holy oils on her brow, people cheered and raised their hands, crying _"God bless you" _Their cheers were more for her than for Edward, but he did not mind. He wanted everyone to see her, just her.

Her mother, oh her mother she was so green with envy. Annie laughed every time she remembered that woman's expression, and her dear twin brother had behaved the gentleman for once, but she knew Henry. He possessed more self control than their mother, and was smarter than his father the Duke of Bavaria. Her mother had to squeeze her husband's down and whisper in his ear not to make a scene, as Eustace walked past them smirking and remarking how beautiful the queen looked, how an example she was to all women. How perfect she was.

Annie smiled when her father said this. At the banquet they had reconciled and Edward surprised them declaring not only a title (albeit minor) for Henry, but a greater one for her true father. He was to become the Earl of Hertfordshire, it was the title that his late uncle and namesake had.

Annie's family had risen to greatness in one day, and to avoid suspicion her other family by her mother, was given titles as well, however they paled in comparison to the favors bestowed on her family.

Pippa brought her from her day dreaming as she commented rather dryly that many would not approve.

"Since when did the nobles cared for what the King did in regard to our feminine population?"

"Since it would make their wives, daughters, and mistresses more intelligent than they. Imagine a woman who could rebuke her husband, it would turn the world upside down."

"In North Italy girls have the right to the same elementary education as their boy peers, why should we be behind Catholic cities? In Spain women can have property and demand their husband for their dowries" Annie pointed out.

Pippa chuckled at her friend, she was too ambitious as always, and dreamed too high. "This is not Spain or Italy"

"Perhaps it should be in some ways. Besides England needs more people and for that we need mothers, they are the best teachers, many reformer women believe in this, Katharina Von Bora, Luther's wife said so, if this is a reformist nation, it would be very hypocrite of us not to follow this dogma"

Pippa nodded deciding she was not going to win over Annie, her word was final whether one agreed with it or not, she was as stubborn as any Tudor but sympathetic and cunning and unyielding like her father. She switched the subject over to their new arrival. "What do you think of Lady Isabella Wittelsbach-Tudor?"

"Hmm?"

"Lady Isabella as in your sister"

"Half sister" she corrected. "She seems nice, but it could be an act, she is my mother's and the Duke's daughter after all"

"And your brother's sister" Pippa added dryly. Annie grinned, her friend always seemed to guess her thoughts.

In that same moment their conversation ended as someone began to knock. Pippa rose and opened the door. It revealed her father, whose face was expressionless as ever but his eyes beamed with pride at his daughter. It had taken him weeks to get used to the idea that she was queen now. And then the queen dowager, Jane Seymour of course, she had been at her son's wedding and her new daughter in law's coronation and did not approve but seeing how much her son spoke of love when she was with her, had melted the Seymour woman's heart and before Eustace and Bess she said _"I have lost my son to marriage, but I have gained a new daughter and what a wonderful one you are"_ Jane Seymour herself had given her a priceless gift, her grandmother's rosary. Edward did not approve as it was Catholic, but one sharp look from her mother had silenced him. Annie took it and looked at it in awe. _"It belonged to your grandmother, a great woman"_  
>Eustace had never felt happier to see Katherine of Aragon's prized possession in the hands of one of her descendants.<p>

"Your Grace" Pippa greeted stepping aside to let her friend's father in.

Annie forgot about protocol and ran to him whose arms were open. She told him how much she missed him, how much she needed him now, and asked him so many other things. Pippa feeling like a fifth wheeler decided to leave the two alone.

"How is George?" She asked excitedly, she and Edward had not told her father about his friendship with Katherine because she was afraid her father would get mad at him or George would resent her, driving him more to Katherine.

Eustace smiled, kissing her brow a second time, queen or not she would always be his little girl. "He is fine" he said as she led him to the sofa where he relaxed his aching bones and put his cane aside. It was good for his back and legs. "Thank you"

"How is fine? Does he still write poems for you and Auntie Bess?"

Eustace nodded, his younger son was a marvelous painter, writer and overall marvelous child, he was very proud of him, and he was glad Annie understood his reasons for choosing George to stay behind. Court was no place to raise a child.

"How about you Annie, how are you finding all of this, a little bird told me Edward approved of your idea to put learning centers for girls"

Annie laughed, "Father –"

"I did not spy on you I assure you, Anthony told me when he came back from the Privy council, I sent Fleming to go in my stead, I was not feeling well" Annie's face became concerned "I am fine I assure you, I am just getting old"

"You are not old, you are still capable."

He smiled, she believed he was indestructible with all of his flaws, she encouraged him never to give up, but truth was sometimes he felt like giving up in this land of conspiracy and paranoia, but for Bess and Annie he stayed and put up with all the shit courtiers threw his way.

"I am glad you have so much faith in me, but I must accept the fact, anyway I came here to congratulate you on convincing the King with this new proposal, just remember be careful with the Earl of Northumbeland, he believes he is like Warwick and can control the King like a puppet. Don't let your guard down"

Annie sighed, her father came here to give her war advice for court was like a battle zone nowadays with so many factions and everyone taking sides, but she and Edward planned to solve that soon.

"Annie listen to me, I will be here for you always but you must take care of yourself too, trust no one especially anyone related to the Grays, or to your mother" He said meaning her sister who had been sworn in minutes ago.

"I won't father but you must tell me how are you going to protect me with so limited spies" she said with a smirk.

"Who said they were little or I was the only ones? Remember your Aunt has friends in high places, Cecil he is a man you can trust, he works for himself mostly and looks to his own interest, but he is of your Aunt's faith though I don't agree, and of you and your brothers' as well, he is not given enough credit with the Earl around, and knows he has better chances with you." She nodded, she knew who Cecil was, she had seen him many times briefed by her mother and in state dinners with Edward where he had invited her and her family over as well, and he was always there for her Auntie's birthday in Hatfield. Eustace did not see eye to with William Cecil, but they got along because both were the same inside, cynics and men who loved the danger and would do anything to protect themselves or in the case of her father, their loved ones.

"You can count on me to listen to you" She said touching his shoulder affectionately. She got closer and gave him another hug. "I missed you so much, we won't be seeing each other much now, but whenever you want you know you can come here"

"I will take you on that offer. And I was wondering if Your Majesty can grant me a big favor?" He said chuckling.

She saw the wicked gleam in his eyes and tilted her head, with arched eyebrows she asked amusingly "And which favor might that be Your Grace?"

"I did not get to dance with my daughter in her wedding night, I would like to have a dance with you today, my leg will not give us trouble" Annie nodded. "I am very proud of you Annie, you have come this far, I cannot tell you how happy I am for you and I am sorry if I seemed cold and insensible before I just was afraid of loosing you."

"I understand father, but you must trust me, and you will never loose me, I will always be with you as you with me. We are part of each other remember?"

He nodded and gave her an open smile. Annie had grown into a very beautiful woman, and a dignified lady, and he no longer had any doubt in his mind that she would turn out to be a great queen, regent, and her influence on Edward would make him a better ruler than his father ever was

"Father you worry about me so much but let me worry about you too. You can't be in all places at once, your physician says –"

"My physician exaggerates as did I in my youth. I am fine Annie, and no matter what you or your Anthony says I will be around as long as you need me, to protect you."

"I am quite capable of looking after myself" She said taking his hands.

"I know but I am your father can you blame me. This responsibility will not only be your own but ours as well. Your grandmother dreamed of making an England better than the fabled Camelot when she married both your grand uncle and your grandfather. Fate did not let her, but it let you, the path you walk, walk it wisely and whatever happens stay who you are, be who you are Anne, a good person"

Anne tilted her head smirking, finding his commentary odd. "You did not say do it good, you always taught me and Anthony to do everything good, not do good"

How could Eustace not remember? He played in his mind when Annie took her first steps, when Anthony was born, when Annie first held George, when George first danced with Annie, and when Annie had her first confrontation with him about Edward. The boy loved her, and she him, but he could not help but be scared, the shadow of death and the blood of many lay on every door in Whitehall. His son had inherited his ministers, his prisoners, his enemies, his friends. Cromwell was dead, John Dudley was the authority but not with Annie now, and with Anthony as Viscount of Rochford and Bess –soon to be elevated as Marques of Pembroke, a title previously held by her mother, Edward saw it fit to restore his sister to her old glory- and he as Duke of Sicily and now Earl of Hertfordshire with a pension of 4000 (it well surpassed John Dudley's and every other noble's, including Mary's husband who was turned into a simple Marques in a less fancy ceremony), they were the ones who held the keys to the kingdom. But for how long? He did not know. It would all depend on how successful Annie would be in keeping Edward's attentions, and they on derailing whatever Mary's lot was planning, and weakening Dudley and Cranmer.

Eustace smiled sadly. He had taught many things to his children, sometimes he felt he had not taught them enough, and this was one of those moments. "Annie the world is a very scary place, my mother used to tell me it is all a dream Eustace, a terrible dream. Life is. When you were born I thought I was ready to convert, but it became worse I could never see the world with the cheerful eyes of your Aunt or your mother's malicious ones. There are people out there who are hoping to see you fail, and I know you wont fail because you are Annie Chapuys, you are not afraid of anything. And I will be with you every step of the way, it is my fight too whether you want me or not. And I see now that you do not have to be cruel or submitting to get ahead in this life, your eyes Annie possess a kindness that enchants everyone, your goodness and your charity to the poor will win the people over, and as long as you have the people by your side, Dudley and his staunchly faction won't be able to master a revolt like your husband's uncle did."

"You think I can have both their love and the nobles?"

"You have half of the English Court dancing at your tune, moving at the rhythm of your speeches, and throngs of people lined up to see you come out as Edward's queen. Your coronation was nothing short of spectacular with masquerades and maids with unicorns masks and plays to honor you. I hear the South shouts your name every day and can't wait for you to start your charity work. It won't be hard you have been distributing alms with the dowager queen and your mother and aunt since you were little, many of the people you tended to still remember you."

Annie felts her cheeks reddened, her father talked to her like she was a saint. She blushed more when he said her empathy for others, and giving food to families in need, and her beauty alone were all the elements she would need when she would start preaching on her message for her view of what she considered the true gospel without discarding the old religion that many in England still held dear, tomorrow. She had studied what she was going to say she told her father, but Eustace said that the best method is be herself, "A good woman" he insisted.

"I don't want to center my charity on jewels and expensive clothes that will probably not last them. I want to give them something greater than jewels, I will give it to them, but I want to give them hope as well, it is important they know that religion is not being imposed. Catholics oppressed them, their nobles imposed an invented a superficial religion no different than its predecessor, and fanatics in Germany now kill each other over dogma as well. I want them to see me as an understanding Queen, they should be free to worship in whatever way they want, as long as they recognize me and Edward of course"

"Of course" he said with a broad smile despite not liking her first sentence. What could he say? He was influenced by humanist books, he was a humanist at heart as well as a cynic, a blackguard of reality. His dream of how the world should be was different than his daughter's, but he appreciated that she was going to be a just queen, who would put the interests of the people above her own. She was doing it already.

"You are going to enchant them. Just be humble, show yourself empathic to your needs and don't flinch at them or give them a sad look, these are very poor souls Annie, they do not need pity they need love, your love"

She nodded, taking all in. "I know father I will be fine I promise"

He knew she would be but he was her father, it was his job to worry, this was something beyond her league, and he had to prepare her just in case.

"I must get going, your Aunt and I need alone time" He said with a wicked glint that Annie knew all too well.

"I did not need to hear that much"

"You are married now, you are going to hear more of this, a relief for me and Bessie since we won't have to rephrase when we are around you"

Annie rolled her eyes, _my father's sense of humor –_she thought. "Just don't tell me the after details, please your queen is ordering you"

"Now that you put it that way" said Eustace winking as he walked to the door accompanied by Annie, "I might reconsider"

"Might?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Good night Annie, sleep well I know Edward is coming any minute and I would not want to interrupt you"

"Father!"

"Sorry forgive an old man's senility"

"Good night!" She said lightly, playfully, hitting his shoulder. He was still laughing when he said god bless and left.

Her father was impossible but his humor always lifted her spirits up.

The day of her consummation with Edward had been nothing short of pleasurable. For someone who claimed virginity he certainly was no stiff in bed. Neither was herself, he claimed. They spent every night having wild sex, he was incredible and he was late half the time to his council meetings to get another bite for her.

Today was bound to be the same.

As if on cue, Edward came. He was unbuttoning his doublet and threw his chemise when he approached her. He did not give her time to speak, he took her by his arms and carried her to bed. "Edward! What has gotten to you?" She exclaimed as he threw her on the bed.

"You, I could not wait to have you again"

"And I you love, now enough talking and start doing" She said pushing him closer to her. She didn't like the idea of being beneath him, but Edward made her forget her dismay when he brought her hands to his hose and she threw his pants away and pushed with her legs his socks away. All their clothes fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her hair came cascading down her back, he kissed he lips, a battle of the tongues ensued, they pushed their lips apart to breath, they were hungry for each other. He kissed her neck and then moved his lips her breasts and to her mid section where she felt him bite her.

"Oh" she moaned "Edward" she called, he soon joined letting out screams of pleasure and calling out to her, her hips arched and clawed her nails on his back. The first time was painful, her Aunt told her, but she had enough days of experience now. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted a child, no, she must have a child!

A child, she thought to keep the Tudor line safe.

Edward moved in slowly first but when her cries for more became desperate as the kiss they shared, they braced themselves and at they released at the same time, she could feel his hot seed surging through her, it was a feeling stronger each time, she felt all reason doubt, abandon her mind and she let out a deep sigh feeling her soul becoming ripped from her body and entering heaven.

When they were finished, Edward withdrew from her his legs still throbbing and sweating from exhaustion. Annie's forehead was dripping with sweat, she had sweat dripping from her own hair! Her whole body ached, but she did not care, with God's grace she would feel his seed quicken and she would be with child soon.

Edward did not think much of a child when he was making love to her, the feel of her body next to his obscured everything. She was his personal heaven. He worked tirelessly and sat behind a stack of papers just so he could have the night free to be with her.

Feeling his legs more relaxed he moved next to her and put his arms around her mid section, child or not he would always care for her. She was already fast asleep, he pushed the covers closet to them and kissed her earlobe making her stir, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Anthony found his time at court refreshing. There had been many beautiful ladies at court, he made a mental note of all their names, shapes, and sized. From A to Z he remembered them all. They were all exquisite, and he wasn't picky. Voluptuous, skinny, high cheekbones like his sister, or dark like his grandmother, he did not care, they were all women and hungry for a lover.<p>

He was going to be fifteen this winter, and he was lucky to have come at the right time when courtiers had brought ther youngest brood of daughters, all flamboyant fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen year olds hoping to be placed in her sister's service or win favors for their fathers at their insistence.

He smirked tasting the sweet wine of his goblet. He was not going to let any of those wenches come between his sister and her husband. He was hers, nobody else's, and Anthony had sworn he would protect his sister no matter what the cost. It was not such a terrible sacrifice, he had _some_ experience with the opposite sex.

He had not told his father this, his mother would be deeply disappointed if she knew. Three months ago after he had retired from his chat with Alexei and his sister over the New Year's party, he had been found throwing up by one of the servants girls, Sarah, was her name. Very beautiful, dark skin, dark hair girl. He remembered her vaguely as the little "pixie" as she was called by the rest of the servants that teased her for her dark complexion. He took the fourteen year old's hand and what came as a sympathetic exchange of words, became a passionate and torrid love affair. Whilst his parents talked and George looked everywhere to be alone, and Alexei and Annie enjoyed themselves conversing over childhood memories, he and Sarah snuck into his bedroom and made love to one another. She told him he was not his first, and it hurt him but she erased his moral qualms when she kissed him and pushed herself closer to him. _"We can have more than one love"_ She whispered to his ear, and he now lived by this philosophy. He probably paled in comparison to the ladies he saw today. He only had one experience and it had been short lived, but since then he found himself lusting for more, it did not matter who he was with, he just wanted more.

Anthony had found his conquest today, an insignificant looking girl whom he later discovered was Margaret Clifford, the daughter of the head of the Clifford family, one of those familes who shared royal ties with His Majesty.

He had seen how her father practically pushed her in the King's way, but to the girl's great misfortune and her father's, the King barely looked at her. _Foolish men,_ he thoughtm putting their daughter in the King's way, _they cannot have the King's heart for it is in Annie's keeping, and as long as she is queen no other woman can have him._

At last he saw his purpose in life.

Other than politics and working with his father for their family's sake, God had put him in this green earth for a special purpose. Take the courtiers' young maids who lusted for Edward and keeping him bound to Annie exclusively.

_Such a sacrifice._ He smirked. The Clifford girl had been crying afterward, her father had called her a failure and Anthony had followed her and stayed there until she stopped, whispering sweet words of her ear. By the end where he led her back to the feast where the Queen had already departed with her ladies, to swear in her new arrival, their cousin and her half sister, Lady Isabella; he had led Margaret to the dance floor and had her giggle after at his jokes. He had found the fourteen year old not so bad, and gave her directions where to find him afterward, she giggled harder.

Anthony opened the door of his chambers and found her there, his servants left them.

He set his goblet down and walked to her. She was nervous he could tell, but he promised "I wont' hurt you" and then he lightly kissed her, it was she who turned the kiss more passionate. She was sweating when she parted from his lips. "We should not be doing this" she said.

He gave her a gentle smile and caressed her kiss very affectionately, his touch brought her reassurance. "We are not doing anything wrong, and you want to please your father don't you?"

She nodded vigorously. He had her now. "I can get you closer to the queen" He whispered in her ear, and to his delight she brought herself closer to Anthony and on impulse he unlaced the back of her dress and she pushed her hand through his chemise. The rest of the night their bodies battled against each other for control, it was a struggle that he won. The next morning they were in each other's arms, none of them wanted to move, but Anthony convinced her to go on the excuse her father would be angry if he knew who she'd been with.

She left immediately. Anthony did not regret seeing her leave, last night had been great, but he would not want it to happen again. He needed to broaden his horizons, just to get her off his back he would get her a place among Annie's ladies to also quiet her father, but that girl would not get near Edward. The King had a sharp eye to tell who lady was chaste and who not. His mother having put up with his father's many infidelities had been his best teacher, and he had Annie now, she would not put up with any of his infidelities if he dared have one.

* * *

><p>Henry was sick and tired of hearing how Annie was this beautiful and kind creature who gave food and alms to the poor. He was sick of her period. She was nothing but a fake, she pretended to care for the people when she was really putting up an act to win their hearts, and so far it had been working.<p>

His mother raved about how they should do something. "We should march straight into Edward's and tell him who he really is married"

Henry calmed his mother down. "He already knows mother, he knows everything that goes on this damned palace!"

"Henry language!" His father scolded.

He had his arms crossed against his chest. His parents would do well to learn from him the gift of patience. _God did not make us all equal_, he thought looking with a penetrating gaze at his parents.  
>"Anne has Edward wrapped around her little finger, as long as he is hers, there is little we can do to convince him"<p>

"Then what do you propose Henry?" Her mother asked harshly. Henry ignored her coldness, having dealt with her before and calmly answered her: "Nothing"

Mary raised her eyebrows and placed both hands to her waist. "Nothing?"

"Nothing mother, nothing."

Philip looked from his wife to his son and could see Henry had something brewing in his hands. "What do you plan for son?"

"For now we wait father, and mother" he looked back at her "show yourself kind to Annie, it would do us more harm than good to have the queen as an enemy. The King wants to leave no reason for everyone to think my twin is really Eustace's bastard, he has given us juicy rewards, I say we take advantage of them, remind the King that he needs us for his wife's good name's sake"

Mary looked uncomfortable as she pondered on this. Patience was not one of her virtues.

Henry smirked seeing he was winning his mother over. "Patience is a virtue mother, we bid our time, we win their favor, we wait"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it, hate it?**

**R/R!**

**Next chapter there will be a time jump so be prepared, and for the coming of a little surprise in future chapters!**

**~VXLP**


	17. Invisible ink

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the marvelous reviews, keep reviewing!  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you Lord to protect me from these urges Oh I fee it is coming, he devil is inside me I can't resist it anymore. Is inside me, I feel him everywhere surging through my veins. Release me from this hell_

_**~"Yes to God: Part II" by **_**Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1552, <em>December 12th  
><strong>

**Richmond Palace:**

The court had been transferred to the older palace walls of Richmond deep in the old country. Annie smelled the fresh air of the gardens, she felt full and she had not touched her plate for there was no need to when there was life growing within her, consuming her. She let herself be consumed by it. There was a child growing in her, feeding from her. Edward's child. She touched her seemingly empty stomach, it was flat but it would not take long before it was filled with a lively creature, a son to bring Edward and England hope.

Hope.

She had not heard that word in a long time. She nearly forgot the meaning of the word, it had been as foreign as the languages her father was reluctant to let her Aunt teach her. She was young and curious and she wanted to possess all the knowledge and skills that would befit a true Queen of England, as Edward Consort she had to be as knowledgable, she could not afford to appear weak or less educated and competent than his so called loyal men in his privy council.

"Your breasts are fuller Annie" Pipa said, she was allowed to be blunt because she was the Queen's friend, and they'd played together as children, they were practically sisters. Isabella frowned at the level of comfort her sister displayed around her "friend". Such display of emotion should be forbidden. The Lady Philippa was a servant and did not have the same status of blood as they. Her sister should know better than to break through those divisions that had been the only solution and so far managed to put order to the chaos that their country had been victim of when Stephen I stole the throne from the legitimate heir, Empress Matilda. Centuries of old tradition could not be eliminated simply because a queen believes it should.

The level of discontent in Isabella's face was evident but none of her companions heeded it. They were more concern, as usual, to what their queen had to say for herself that she was an expecting mother -at last.

She and Edward had shared a bed almost every night when he was not exhausted from work or late from his council meeting, albeit his visits had become so rare under the excuse that he was busy, God knew the young couple tried. And it seemed that now, after days of eternal wait for their miracle to come, God had answered their prayers. _"Patience is a virute"_ Mama Jane -as Annie and others of her maids affectionately called her- said when Annie had come desperate to her for any advice that could get her pregnant in no time. Jane was a strong advocate of virtue and penitence, she said that these two were the greatest gifts a woman could have and being young she and Edward did not have to worry about begetting a child. Jane was sure Annie would be with child in no time. It had been no secret the old queen was dying, and when her eyes were closed for an eternal asleep, all of England who were of the old faith mourned including her much reformist son, Edward. Annie shared a few tears, but found herself feeling distant at her mother in law's funeral. Strange, it was as if some alien influence possessed her and kept Annie from feeling anything, but after the ceremony had ended Annie's eyes filled with tears she let down when she was alone in the presence of her husband.  
>So many -Edward had said- of the people that started this great reign of his father's had died, and now they were truly alone with the fate of the entire nation in their hands.<p>

Annie returned her attention to Pipa. She was looking intently at her mistress for any sign of mischief. Annie smirked, a twinkle appeared in her eyes and she winked at all of her ladies including her boring sister Isabella.

"Comes with the cleavage, some women have it some not" She pointed out pushing her growing breasts a little up causing many of the women to giggle and some of the more conservative ones, daughters of Catholics lords, to look away afraid they would be contaminated by her bad behavior.

"You are impossible" Pipa said shaking her head joining the others in laughter.

They continued jesting and probing on their queen for names she and Edward had chosen for their child. They all saw the child as a son, and Annie did so too. Only one lady had the benefit of the doubt. Isabella would not be too sure about boasting about the gender of the child until she made sure it was a boy. Her sister was arrogant beyond a doubt, but there was something in that arrogance, maybe it was her boldness that made Bella admire her and (secretly) wanting to be like her. She wanted to have what she and Edward had, she stayed this long because she wanted to learn from them to improve on her own marriage but the sad truth was Annie did not trust her. She saw her as a spy. And she had good reasons for it but Bella was not a spy, she did not report to her mother as frequent as did her older sibling Harry, and when she did she always invented stuff so her family would be two steps behind in their plot to harm her sister.

But none of what she did worked in her favor, Alexei saw her as a traitor too and when they were together he fantasized about Annie, even called her by her full name in their wedding night. It was pathetic, she was for fooling herself she could make Alexei love her and for defending a sister that wanted nothing to do with her.

She wondered why do I even bother? Everything I say or do only works to make me feel more of an idiot next to oh little miss perfect Annie Chapuys.

Annie lifted her skirts and bent down to pick one of the many flowers in the palace gardens. A rose they saw, a red rose, the Tudor symbol for love, honor, blood, and fertility. She held it close to her flat stomach. "A new age has come, the age of freedom." she said her words no short than poetic, they all bent down their heads as in prayer. They were forseeing a great future for the Prince forming in her womb, they could feel its power emanating from her already. Pipa thought it was ridiculous but it was her friend's way of playing with the others mind to see who were truly loyal to her. With the Chapuys rising so far into power it was hard to tell who was really ruling the country. The Dudleys were slowly falling out of favor, after the Dowager Queen died nobody wanted to be associated with the Earl of Northumbeland and for good reason Edward had looked to Annie and to the Chapuys for comfort. It was only a matter of time before the clash of swords began, Isabella foresaw.

Pipa said to Annie that her behavior would not be tolerated once the Prince was born. "Edward will keep you on a hard leash you know that. Everyone will expect you to act motherly and be the perfect example for the Protestant community"

Annie snorted waving her hand dismissively at her friend. "Ah Pipa honest as always." Her friend chuckled, so did the rest of her ladies. "I will be what I will be, Edward knows that and I have already done enough to exemplify the Protestant ideal of a good wife. Haven't I done enough preaching the true gospels in the churches, giving alms to the power, giving as the bible teaches us: love and understanding?"

"Yes, but the Protestant bible specifically wrote about giving love instead of charity, the latter was for the Catholics. They gave alms only as a means for asking favors lately, we are not like they"

"Aye my friend but how different are we, don't we worship God?" She questioned turning to the rest of her ladies.

They shook their heads and look uncertain whether to answer or agree, their Queen often did this, asked tricky questions and selected one of them to step forward and ask her honest opinion. You could not lie to Anne Elizabeth Tudor, she knew when you were, and when she picked Isabella the others who did not like her at all gave a short sight of relief, and started whispering among one another what punishment their companion would get when she answered the Queen's question wrong. Because they were sure, she would answer wrong, being a daughter of the ultra conservative Catholic Mary they could expect no less.

"Majesty" Isabella with the same dignity as her mother addressed Annie and gave a low bow. Pipa was displeased she could tell by the sound of her breathing, for not looking directly into Her Majesty's eyes, but for someone as Isabella, she had been taught looking at someone directly in the eye was disrespectful and dangerous. _Eyes are the window of the soul -_and she did not want Anne's prying eyes looking into her soul, not that she would find anything (useful), there was nothing there except sadness and regret.

"Tell me what would you do if you say had a person dying of hunger and if that person was a Catholic and did not want to accept your love?" Annie questioned her gaze penetrating her sister's gaze as she forced Bella's chin with her two middle fingers to look up. Green blue eyes met cold blue.

Isabella steeled herself as Annie and responded with the same gracious tone -"I would give that person charity, I would give him or her love no matter what after all Jesus taught us to forgive and to help thy neighbor, and it is the first commandment to love God above all things" Is it not? -she wanted to add but kept her mouth shut, and her lips pressed together forming a very thin line that twisted itself into a deformed smile.

Annie chuckled and the rest chuckled with her. She patted her sister's shoulder and congratulated her for her response, but the test was not over yet, Bella could feel there was more to come. Annie cleared her throat and as a thought came to mind when she heard the galloping of horses outside the palace signaling her husband's arrival, she quickly asked "And what if he were a Protestant who wanted no charity, simply love and understanding, would you give him alms as well if he did not want anything from you?"

"I would because it is God's first commandment that we should love him above all things, and to love God we have to love they neighbors and preach the gospel of Christ"

"But Christ never wrote any gospel" Annie pointed out.

"But he left disciples, he left Peter his name means rock, the rock on where he would set on the true faith -"

Annie interrupted not glad to be proven wrong by anyone, especially one of Mary's brood. In her mind she no longer considered herself Mary Tudor's daughter, the woman who mistreated her and wanted to see her death, but Elizabeth's. Her Aunt had been a true mother who did not push her children for the sake of ambition, and her father unlike Isabella's was a man whose father had never owned great land, held titles or was the bearer of great power. Everything that her father owned had been through hard work and the common people of England saw that and admired him for it, they looked up to her and that made her mother angry because even IF by a stroke of chance her twin were to ascend to the throne, nobody would accept him. Not the people, not the nobles, nobody and the Emperor had his own wars to fight abroad he could no more but to give empty promises like he'd always done through his ambassadors to Mary.

"I do not think you should regard Peter as the bearer of true faith, true Jesus said you are the rock on which my faith will set, however rock does not mean solidity and the bible can be interpreted in many ways, if the Catholic Church were to take everything seriously they would not have a vicar and rely on faith simply. However and I tell this to my Protestant friends, faith alone does not account for miracles. Ordinary men pray for miracles and wait for help to fall down the sky, true men of faith fight for them."

"And women?" Isabella could not resist and ask. She did not care if the King were to come now, she thought hearing the heavy footsteps of his soldiers. She simply wanted an answer from her sister, one that did not involve a long sermon or a haughty behavior.

"Women are the neck of men, without us there would be no men and no prophets, we are the bearers of faith, otherwise why would men seek to protect us so from the devil's influence? We are weak and frail in our bodies, but we are powerful enough that God chooses us to bear the greater pains and sorrows that men cannot bare, we are more sensible to the Lord and the devil. That makes us unique" Anne said crossly giving her sister smirk before turning to her emergent husband who called her name.

Annie's eyes shined in triumphed, she glowed with the sun shining brightly above her head forming an invisible halo. Isabella envied her. Any woman looked terribly swollen in the first month of pregnancy in her upper body, but Anne glowed with each passing day that she showed off her pregnancy.

"Sweetheart" Edward greeted his wife with a powerful embrace but he was very careful not to harm their unborn Prince.

"How is my child today?" He asked setting his hands on her yet flat stomach.

"Sleeping inside me, I dream about him constantly, he will be a great King someday" She said enchanted by Edward's eyes that were glowing with pride as he imagined the Prince Annie described from her dreams. Her father told him not grow too cocky, who knew if it was really a Prince she was waiting for? Annie paid no heed to her father's warnings, he was paranoid as was to be expected from a former Ambassador. Annie had all she needed, why she should not have this taste of her much earned triumph?

He lifted his hands and twined them around her neck, it was such an unusual touch of affection to see between both monarchs. One as cold and harsh as his father, Edward VI, and firm and tough to her adversaries as Anne )but who showed herself cheerful and thoughtful to everyone for the sake of her public image), it was odd indeed Bella observed.

She mentally imagined herself in Anne's place, not as Queen but a loved public figure as her. _Alexei will never love me._

When he'd heard of her sister's pregnancy he had throw a fit, the first time she had seen him loosing control. He was always a reserved man, very humble, very simple but he made it clear that he did not love his wife and he looked toward other women who could remind him of Anne. Isabella lived the life of a spinster, serving others but herself.

"I hope he has your eyes and my strong physique and my firmness" he boasted knowing full well that he did not possess any of those qualities he'd just mentioned.

Annie smiled openly and kissed his cheeks "He will, its only been about two months, perhaps a little more give or take but I can feel him moving at times"

"A fighter like his father" Edward observed and then added "and his mother"

* * *

><p>Harry looked to the window of his parents' chambers. They were out for the day and he was left all alone with his younger sister, Katherine. Kathy -as he called her -was playing with her dolls and writing poetry as usual. Harry was the only one that played with her, since she thought at times that her father's attention to her was too overbearing. Harry thought so too. His father was a worldly man who thought only about himself and by extension of that his children, and hardly knew how to keep his emotions in check like Eustace Chapuys or his only son and heir, Henry.<p>

He smirked. _Poor sister -_he thought-_ she still thinks that by serving Annie she will gain her favor and love and affection she is not getting from her husband._ Harry pitied her, as far as he could tell his sister was naive and too simple for his taste. She had always sought to pleasure others instead and never looked to her own needs like the rest of her family. _Pity._

With every look Edward gave Annie, Harry grew sicker and sicker. Such display of emotion was to say the least pathetic and not befitting a true monarch, what this country needed was true leadership from a strong, and decisive person not a weak King who God knew everyone was aware his wife was not all she pretended to be.

He stepped away from the shameful sight and looked toward his youngest sister. She brought life to her dolls and played with them. He took a seat in the floor next to her. He did not notice the letters she had addressed to their youngest cousin were sitting so close next to him. All his attention was centered on her. "What are you playing now Kathy?" He asked affectionately.

Katherine looked at her brother and handed one small cup of wood made by one of the servants at Hundson just for her, for her dolls so she would not have to pretend anymore with invisible cups of tea.

It was so small, it almost fell from his fingers, it was an excellent craftsmanship, Harry noted. "And this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow knowing the answer already.

"For you" she said smiling "you play with me, this is Kathy like me, and this is Mary like mama" She showed off both her dolls to Harry and explained who was who and how they behaved so he would know how to play. "You will be the page boy and I will be Kathy the Princess, and Mary mama will be the Queen"

He chuckled "And what makes you think I will agree to such insult?"

She grinned and lifted her chin proudly "Because I said so" She said simply.

Harry smiled and set the tea cup on the floor and arranged everything to make it look like they dolls were having tea. He liked Kathy above all the rest, she understood him and she had a strong character that would rival their mother's and Annie's someday. She was not as weak and naive like Bella. "You Master Harry now serve me tea" She commanded and he happily obliged.

She did not look a thing like the rest of their siblings, but she was the more beautiful of the lot, a charmer he thought when she grew up if she was not one, glancing back at the letters and looking them curiously, already.

Kathy returned his attention tapping her dolls feet on the ground to their game. "Play!"

He gave her a sheepish grin "Sorry Your Highness did not realize I had such an attentive mistress"

Kathy giggled and pressed her lips together and thrust them forward sending and invisible kiss to him. "A reward for being a gentleman"

"And my reward to you Your Highness" he said still in character leaning forward and kissing her nose.

They played other games like hide and seek, Harry hated games like that, he loved challenges and he was impatient with these silly games but his sister's smile was so irresistible as Annie's was to her subjects.

"Found you!" Kathy pointed her finger opening the doors of their mother's wardrobe. They arranged all her clothes knowing how her mother was very strict when it came to her clothing. She got upset over the littlest things lately, though if she were to discover they messed some of her best shoes she would not mind as it was Katherine and Harry, her favorite children.

He brought his sister and all her toys and writing materials to her chambers. Edward VI had been "nice" to give them the largest chambers (after the Chapuys of course) in the castle. Kathy's was very reduced in comparison to his but he let her sleep when she was afraid of the dark in his, and he would tell her stories and let her finish when she would whine she did not like the ending. She hated sad ending she would say. There were no limits to his sister's imagination, she was one of a kind and once he snatched the letters from her hand, he smirked and his smile only broadened as he realized the big secret his charming sister had kept all along.

"Harry give it back! Give it back! Those are mine!" She whined jumping as he held them up, reading them aloud.

"Look sister our cousin even signed his names in little hearts!" He said laughing amusingly.

Katherine crossed her arms against her chest. Now he was going to tell their parents and they would not let her write back to George. They did not understand, she loved writing to George.

_Interesting _-Harry thought as a wicked idea crossed his mind. If his sister were to start with her first target, how long it would be before the Chapuys fell thanks to that stupid boy of their, George?

He gave them back to Kathy who turned her back on him with a loud huff. He knelt and put his arms around her hugging her, and rocking her like the ten year old child she was. "Tell me Kathy if I were to help you would you still be mad at me?"

Kathy looked at him in surprise. He was not going to tell then? Harry knew what went through her mind and shook his head vigorously. "I would never tell on my little sister, but you must listen to me very carefully, I know you want to help George and you care about him don't you?"

"I guess" she said innocently.

"Then let me help you, let me give you ideas"

"For what"

"To bring him closer to you, enchant him with your words Kathy, you have that beautiful smile that will turn you into a goddess someday, imagine if George were to fall for you, a second son yes but if he were to become first?"

Kathy's eyes gleamed. "Me and George would be together then and they would not laugh at him anymore"

"Exactly."


	18. Above and beyond

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer._**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the marvelous reviews, keep reviewing! ALSO DON'T FORGET TOMORROW THE PREMIERE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO SEE THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER! IT HAS BEEN A DECANDE OF EXCITEMENT WITH THE MOVIES, TWELVE TO THIRTEEN YEARS THAT WE HAVE ALL GROWN WITH THE BOOKS, SO FAR AS I AM DOING MY MEDIA ANALYSIS FOR MY CLASS ON HARRY POTTER, I COULD NOT HELP BUT COMMENT IT IS A MOVIE THAT MARKED A GENERATION! THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED AS I WAS RE-READING HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS SO YOU MIGHT FEEL SOME OF THE CIRCUMSTANCES HERE FAMILIAR WITH THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND THE EPILOGUE.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"I stayed in one place for too long -got to get on the run again<em>

_I saw the one thing that I want -helped me get out of bed_

_I am throwing rocks on your window, you are trying to put sheets together_

_they say that we are dreaming too big -I say this town is too small_

_Dream_

_Send me aside turn back the clock_

_give me sometime I need to break out_

_and make a new name lets open our eyes_

_to the brand new day, it's a brand new day_

_I have taken hits like Apollo but I am getting back up again_

_and from the moment I saw her -I was hell bent with heaven scent_

_I am throwing rocks on your window -we are leaving this place together.  
><em>

_They say we are flying too high, get used to looking up_

_Dream  
><em>

_Send me aside turn back the clock_

_give me sometime I need to break out_

_and make a new name, let's open our eyes_

_to the brand new day, it's a brand new, it's a brand new day_

_I know it's a brand new day, come on to the brand new day_

_I know it's a brand new day  
><em>

_Dream_

_S_end me aside turn back the clock__

_give me sometime I need to break out_

_and make a new name let's open our eyes_

_to the brand new day, it's a brand new _

_Dream_

_S_end me aside turn back the clock__

_give me sometime I need to break out_

_make a new name let's open our eyes_

__to the brand new day_, it's a brand new day, _

_it's a brand new day"  
><em>

_**~"Brand New Day" by **_**Bryan Star  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1553, <em>April  
><strong>

**Greenwich Palace:**

The court had not been allowed to move since the Queen was very in far in her pregnancy. Three more months give or take. She had been growing very big, she told Edward she was as large as a whale. Edward joked about it with his ministers which her brother being one of them in the Privy Council told her afterward and she was not all too happy when he came to visit her during her confinement.

Confinement, she thought. How she hated confinement. She was not allowed to move, eat, or sleep without somebody watching he.

It was ridiculous but Edward emphasized on it greatly, having been a sickly child he had been very concerned with his health and his loved ones' he could not bear loosing Annie or their child, he wanted her to be in the best care. The physicians visited her daily, it was a dull environment, she longed to have this child out of her system so she could return to her normal routine and return to her charity, tending to the poor, to the schools for girls that she and Edward were building for women of their class, and organizing banquets, things that made her life much easier.

"I will get it" Said Pipa after hearing an incessant knocking.

Annie watched her chief lady in waiting answer the door, she willed herself up when saw who it was.

"Your Grace Eustace Chapuys" Pipa announced, Annie needed no introduction or personal greeting for and from her father, but for appearances sake and to keep their relation secret, they had to greet each other this way.

"Your Majesty it is good to see you are faring well" Eustace said giving his daughter an open smile and bowing low for her despite the incessant pain in his legs.

Eustace was allowed to visit his daughter from time to time when he stayed in Court. As Annie increased in size he hardly left Greenwich, even when Edward moved his Privy Council elsewhere, Eustace stayed and sent one of his secretaries in his stead. Edward hardly missed him, he was closer to Anthony and Barnaby anyways to hear the ravings of a paranoid old geezer like him.

Annie went over to him and took his arm. None of the ladies were so surprised by the level of affection she showed to her "uncle". Nothing of what their mistress did hardly surprised them anymore.  
>"Your Grace is very kind" Her eyes became very firm to the rest of the inhabitants in the room, "Leave us" Everyone with the exception of Pipa left. Edward wanted someone with her at all times, and since Pipa was the only one she could trust she was allowed to stay and listen to all of her friends' conversations.<p>

"Alone at last" She said inviting him to sit next to her.

"Thank you" he said feeling relieved. His other leg was starting to give him trouble and Bess had insisted on adding another cane, he refused.

"You are being stubborn father, you should know better than to go against your doctor's orders" Annie remarked.

Eustace sighed putting his hand on top of hers, bidding her not to worry. "Annie I am old, I have survived this long without complaining why can't you and Bess leave this matter in my hands?" He asked tiredly.

Annie overlooked his annoyance. "I worry about your and so does Aunt Bess, you should pay more attention to her, life it would be so much easier for you"

He released her hand and ran his fingers through her loose hair. It was very early in the morning and he had been worried he would interrupt her morning sleep but he was glad that punctuality was among her good traits.

"I should be the one worrying about you" He said setting his other hand on her stomach. He felt the child inside her shift its position and kick. Annie winced but not in pain but in surprise. Her Prince hardly did that when she placed her fingers, Edward had to be around to get a response from her little hunter -as she and Edward got to call their son.

"How certain are you it is a he?" Eustace questioned loving to hear his daughter refer to his grandchild so lovingly. She was done explaining how she and Edward had come up with the name "little hunter". One day Edward had been gazing at the stars and the first constellation he encountered was the one of Orion that Annie pointed out to him, from there on they agreed that their first child, their first Prince would be called the little hunter and as Orion he would become a star amongst his people. There was no doubt in his mind Annie would be a good mother, but he didn't want her to become too confident, who knew what God had in store for the child or the child was a son? He didn't want her to start crying the moment she discovered the child was not what Edward wanted, but Annie did not listen.

"It is a Prince father" That was the end of the discussion, her mind was made up.

Eustace sighed. Why did all Tudor women have to be this arrogant and stubborn?

He switched topics. "Who will be its godfather?"

"You of course" Said Annie confidently not wanting another argument though they both knew she was lying. Edward wanted to force unto the population the belief she was the legitimate child of Philip Witteslbach and Mary Tudor. _Ignorant royals they believe they can change the minds of everyone with just one word _-Eustace thought. Like his father Edward believed he was God's vicar on Earth and he was only glad that he and Bess were able to get him away from Cranmer and the Dudley's influence. His wife had every reason now to hate Cranmer. He had started as the Boleyns' chaplain and her main supporter during her mother's trial and after when she'd been left orphan and with nothing but her sister's hand-me-downs and charity. Recently Cranmer had become as fanatics as the superstitious Catholics (of Eustace's faith) he'd condemned. The man despite his talent was becoming a staunchly, rebellious, fanatic, and lunatic. It didn't help that he was beginning to side with the Greys, a family Bess did not like for obvious reasons. Cecil had warned her about them, and Eustace had his own reservations with that lot as well. They claimed royal rights as they were partly Tudors through their matriarch, Frances Brandon who was the daughter of Charles Brandon and Princess Mary "Rose" Tudor who'd been the younger sister of Henry VIII. By all means they deserved royal treatment, except they were in his daughter's way, and anyone in his daughter's way was by definition his enemy and Bess' as well.

"Your Aunt asks constantly for George" He added. "He is such a smart boy but she worries he has no friends."

"Then bring him here" she said hoping her smile would charm him into doing her bidding. It did not.

"She worries about him" Eustace went on to say when Annie's eyes were begging him not to touch this subject.

"Why must you keep it shun? You let Anthony come to Court" she pressed "Why not George" Her blue orbs locked gazes with his equally light blue ones. It was like looking in a mirror, same eyes, same nose, same cheekbones, skin, but whereas Eustace had broad shoulders and a short face, Annie's was longer and the shape of her eyes were the same as her birth mother's and her grandfather's, and her hair was the Tudor trademark, red.

"Annie George is simply not ready. He is not you or Tony, he is not ready for a life of intrigues and besides I have heard from a little birdie that someone used one of informants to tell you and Edward he is keeping correspondence with your younger sister, Mary's child"

Annie rolled her eyes, she should have known her father would have found out sooner or later. "I was planning to tell you"

He smirked "When?" He whispered chuckling "Ten years from now?"

"No, but I am glad you know now. Another reason why you should bring George, he would be safer here and not think he is being shunned by everyone."

"He is Annie, and I am not going to risk him getting involved with that silly girl"

"Father he is only ten, Katherine is ten as well"

"Aye, ten with the malice of an experienced woman, she is her mother's daughter I fear and you see how close she is to your brother"

"Half brother" she corrected.

"That or not, she should be one to watch out for, she is the lion's cub like you and your Aunt, but she has the wisdom of an owl, and the quickness of a fox, and the deviousness of a she wolf"

Annie was dismayed to hear her father speak so about an innocent child, vain yes, but innocent child. How could someone so beautiful, with eyes so enchanting and with the face of an angel be the product of something so malicious like he was describing? He had been wrong before, he had said that all of her mother's brood was flawed, but here she was, Anne Elizabeth Chapuys, wife of Edward VI and carrying the next King of England in her womb. Not all that bad people produced were meant to inherit their parent's evil, she was proof of that.

"How can you judge someone based on her parents? Are you not afraid that I will turn like my mother or for that matter as you when you plotted against Anne Boleyn or my Aunt?" She said softly though her tone was slightly accusing.

He mused on her words. He regretted many things, and Anne Boleyn and what he had done to Bess was one of many, but he had forgiven himself and come what may he could not be stuck in the past, he had to move on. Yes God would hold him accountable for everything he'd done, but for the years he had left, he hoped that he would live to see Annie give birth to a son, or a daughter if the worst came and spend the rest of her life next to the husband she loved and the many children she would have, as she had proven herself to be fertile.

"I am sorry" Annie said after a long silence watching him set his tea on the table in front of them. She knew that it was a touchy subject and she scolded herself for being so pushy, but her father had to learn to trust her judgment. She was not as experienced as he, but she was his daughter and she had inherited his great intellect and aptitude for knowing who to trust, yet he still treated her like a child but part of her wanted that to remain for she could not imagine a life without him by her side counseling her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine even when it would not.

She grasped his hand, he smiled. It reminded him of Bess and even Mary when she had told him that he was her truest friend. How naive he had been at the time. Going back to that time he realized that Annie was right. Who was he to judge when it was proven he was only human, and capable of great error in judgment despite his great experience.

"I only want you to be cautious Annie, I want you to be strong. This is a country of intrigue and masks, anything can happen, you never know who to trust look at me and your mother"

She smirked and gave her father a reassuring smile later as she spoke, her eyes holding on to the same magical twinkle that made her eyes sparkle, it gave everyone the impression they were staring at two saphire jewels instead of two human orbs. "Nothing you said or do will make me change my opinion of you. You are and always have been the person I trust. I realize now that I have to be strong for you and my family, but I ask you to let me learn life's lessons on my own"

He looked down and sighed deeply before looking up again "Very well, but remember Annie, no matter what happens I want you to be strong and even when you believe you cannot be, I will always be there for you to remind you who you are, what God had planned for you since the beginning"

Annie chuckled, it was so amusing to her when her father spoke in riddles. "What ever are you talking about old geezer?"

He chuckled as well at her nickname for him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I was so uncertain when you were born, it was when you turned three and Andrew was born that I realized who you really were, before I used to think that you were a girl looking for love and affection, desperately seeking your mother's approval, but when I saw how you held on to me when Anthony was born, I realized that God sent me an angel to watch over me. You are my redemption, I love you more than anything and anyone else in God's green earth. I would not trade the life I had now for everything if it meant a life without you. You my daughter are the greatest miracle that ever happened to me, Bess being my first."

Annie could not help but ask "Have you ever regretted laying with my mother, my true mother?"

"No, never" he was adamant in his response "If it wasn't for her Annie, you would not have been."

"You love her still don't you?" She questioned. "It is alright father I won't be mad, I love her too and incredible as it might seem, part of me still yearns for when she would recognize me and not only in name, as her daughter, and treat me as such."

"If you were a faithful Catholic like me I would say to pray ten hail Marys to make up for your sin of vanity and pride, but I cannot for I know what it is to be torn between to family members. My uncle fought for my custody against my mother after his brother, my father died. It soon became a custody for power rather than who cared the most about me. My mother became so absorbed to prove she was better than my uncle that she ceased to be the loving mother I knew from my childhood"

"Why don't you share that with George as you did with me and Anthony?" She questioned bringing back the subject of her younger brother. He was a shy boy who needed to get out and explore the world like his siblings. But his parents were babying him too much and he was not a baby, he was going to be eleven this year, they had to let him gro up.

Eustace nodded however he did not feel secure with another child as his in the court, especially one as gullible and secretive as George. God knew he wanted his son to grow up and get noticed by the rest of the court, but he was simply not ready yet, he argue.

"Give him a chance, he is just a child he needs to learn how the world works. He needs friends, real friends and not fictional characters from books!"

"I know Annie, I know! But what do you want me to say, your Aunt does not let him out of his sight when he is with us, and when he is at Hatfield she writes to him constantly"

"Then convince her you are her husband, and if not then let me talk to her. It does not bode well to have one sibling in court while the other is sulking in your residence. George feels resentment toward Anthony I have seen it papa. He thinks that you love Anthony more than he!"

"That is not true" he protested rising from his chair in outrage. He never once favored either of his children. He loved Annie above his children by Bess, but he never let it show, much less around George who'd always beg for his attention and Eustace would give it without question.

"It is" she said back, her voice calm, but her expresion became firm as she stood up, one hand placed on her belly and the other still held on to his hand for support. The baby turned as if it did not want to be bothered by the discussion.

"Annie when you are well we can have this conversation, you need to rest"

"I have had enough rest, I want you to promise me, here and now that you will convince Auntie Bess to bring George and give him the same attention as you give Anthony"

"Annie -"

"Promise me" She insisted with that tone that gave no room for discussion.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. All these Tudor women -he thought. Curse me.

"Fine" He surrendered "I will talk to Bess and we will see what we can do to have your brother here as soon as possible. Happy?"

"Very. Thanks papa I knew you would not be able to say no" She said squealing and willing herself forward she embraced her father and gave him countless kisses on his cheek. Eustace held on to her and chuckled. God this child was going to be the death of him, but he did not care one bit as he felt the warmth of her embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1553<em>, May 14th**

**Hertfordshire: Hatfield -Chapuys Residence.**

George held a make believe sword fight with made believe friends. Imaginary his father called them, but he corrected his father and siblings every time they would call them that. They were not imaginary! Imaginary friends were products of insanity and George Chapuys-Tudor was NOT insane. He was very sane, he knew what was real and what was not and in the abscence of friends he had no choice but to create his own world where he was with friends with everyone. In this world there were no limits to his prowesses, he was mighty, powerful and a strong lord and all the girls bowed to him. In this world there was no Anthony or Annie, there was only him and his subjects. In this world he was invincible, he was important, he was loved.

George put his wooden sword on his mother's vanity. He knew she would be upset to learn he had made such a huge mess, but he was not afraid. One glance made her anger disappear. It was very easy to work with his mother when she was not around Anthony.

Anthony was always the favorite, the ladies' man, the brave one, the intellectual one. It sickened him! He was hungry for attention and he was not gaining anything with his parents leaving him here like he was some plague they needed to get rid off!

"Lord Chapuys?" His governess Kat Ashley called. She had to come and spoil all the fun. She found him playing on his mother's chambers, she gasped when she saw all the mess, the disheveled hair around the boy's head and the sheets on the floor dirty with the food he had stolen from the kitchens.

"Sorry" he said with a sheepish smile walking past Mistress Ashley.

"Hold on there Lord George you are not getting of this easily!" Kat said taking the little boy's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"No, not this time little mister! Now see here we have a whole mess to explain to your mother" The boy's eyes became widened, he did not want his mama to be mad. "I got your attention I see! Tell you what I promise not to tell on one condition"

George did not know what the woman was going to ask but he felt he was not going to like it.

"Help me and Sarah clean up!"

George gasped. Did he hear right? She was asking HIM of all people to clean up? He looked at his hands. Ugh. No! He would not dirty his hands. He screamed at Kat he would rather be scolded a thousand times by his parents, he did not care. But he would never let his hands be stained with somebody else's dirt.

"Need I remind you it is your dirt"

"I don't care, I am not doing it"

"Fine then what if I tell your little girlfriend Katherine how you have been acting like a pig lately?" She challenged.

That shut George right up. "You would not" He said feeling scared for the first time, he took a step backwards releasing himself of Kat's grip.

"Yes I would, I have seen you writing to her and your father knows Lord George, now she means the world to you. What you see her in I just can't see. Bet Katherine will not be too enchanted if she finds out you behave like this"

George hated these mind games, he was the grandson of a King, he did not deserve this treatment!

"Glare at me all you want, you are not getting off this one. So what do you say, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, there is no in between little lord"

He crossed his arms against his chest, and stomped his foot on the ground yelling it was not fair, but Kat did not show signs of impatience. She waited until it was over. "Well?" She pressed.

"I will help" He said gloomily.

Kat's face lighted up. "Very good, now welcome to the cleaning team, stay here and don't try to cheat me, I have eyes everywhere your father taught me a few tricks. I will get Sarah and don't worry I will make sure you don't stain your fine hands" Kat said with a grin, she felt pity for the boy. It was not his fault he acted the way he did. It was his parents. They kept treating him like a child, a Prince and by all means they should. He was the son of the true Princess, and the grandson of Henry VIII. He was of royal blood, a true English gentleman, but he was a child no less and he didn't spend time with other boys his age.

**~o~**

After they were done cleaning he asked Kat if he could retire to his room. Kat saw no reason why not. George was left with his books again. He chose to read the first Spanish text his father had given him for his fifth birthday. How he got ahold of it was a mystery but his father still had connections with other Imperial Ambassadors, he must have gotten from Francois Van der Defelt, his immediate successor. _El Cantar del Mio Cid_ it was one of his favorite romances along with Sir Thomas Mallory's _Le Morte d' Arture. _These novels were his inspiration to his dreams and writings. Like Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar he dreamed of going on adventures, fighting the infidels and bringing peace and justice to his people.

But they were fairy tales, even if King Arthur had existed, he doubted there was ever a magical figure like the Merlin to help him get through all his obstacles. Life was not that simple, you simply couldn't wish for your problems to disappear, you had to fight for it.

Someone knocked on his door, he huffed, he hoped it was not Kat Ashley again. He would not do another chore again!

"Who?" He cried.

"Come little brother you want to sulk there all day with your imaginary friends?" George rolled his eyes and threw his book. Anthony! What did he want now? George opened the locks and let him in.

"Yes?"

"Oh don't be rudy Georgie I simply want to see how are you? You are still reading your fantasies?" Anthony questioned going over the books he had thrown on the floor. "Cantar del mio Cid, ah I remember when father read this to me I was -"

"Five years old yes I remember"

"Can't believe the old man got you another fresh copy. And look signed by him to you -with love father. Aww so romantic" he jested messing his hair.

He pushed his brother's hand away. "Why have you come here Anthony?"

"Temper, temper Georgie! I come here in peace, I simply wanted to see how you were doing, can't I have some time alone with my brother?" He went over and put his arm around George.

George wanted to push him but Anthony was older and stronger than him, he had inherited his fahter's muscular form and his broad shoulders while George was thin as his mother's. A true embarrassment.

"You always come here for a reason" George stated, his eyes were full of resentment.

Anthony sighed. He wanted to have a good time with his brother, but George didn't want to do anything with him. He was jealous of Anthony and resentful for the attention he received. Tony did not want it to be that way, they were brothers they were supposed to be better than this.

"Yes" he admitted "Father wants you to come with us to Greenwich so we can be present at Annie's son or daughter's birth"

George's head perked up, his eyes turned from their gloominess to excitement. He gasped. "Really? Me?" It was too beautiful to be true, they never asked for him before!

Tony nodded giving him a light smile and poked his nose playfully, Georgie was so distracted he did not even notice. "You are to come as soon as possible."

Georgie gave a childish smile. Finally some recognition! He said to Anthony he would not disappoint their family, he would be on his best behavior "I will do what you ask of me, anything to prove myself"

"You do not need to do anything, just be yourself"

George's face fell. Being himself never worked. Tony saw the uncertainty in his face, and lifted his chin. "Georgie ... George listen to me. You will not disappoint anyone, I know you, you are my brother you will do great. Just know who you are talking to before you decide to give that person your trust, and always be ready to serve the King and our sister when they ask of you. Their needs surpass ours remember?"

George nodded vigorously.

Tony gave his brother a wink. "So soon are going?" George asked as his brother led him downstairs. "What about my stuff? My wardrobe?"

"Packed and packed, remember mother always keeps spare clothes for us in everyone of her chambers. Let's move it, you know how mother and punctuality go hand in hand"

George nodded, their mother had no tolerance for tardyness. "And father remember he hates us not being on time either"

"True" said Tony when they were inside the carriage. The driver taking the reins willed the horses to move forward. George saw the Hatfield castle disappear.

"But personally" Tony said coming to sit next to George. "I'd watch out for mother"

"Tudor" They both said nodding gravely but laughing afterward as they exchange stories of what they had done in the months they had been abscent from each other's presence.

When the carried pulled to a halt. George breathed deeply, he braced himself for what was to come. The door was opened and he jumped from the carriage walking ahead of Tony to his future home. Come what may he could be sure that no envy, no resentment would ever scar him again, and as he entered all his doubts were erased and that was the end of his worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy!**

**~VXLP**


	19. Love the way you lie

_**Disclaimer: Said it once, I don't own anything, the characters own themselves and all other rights go to Showtime and Michael Hirst.**_

**A/N: Enjoy, the chapter everyone has been waiting for comes at last.**

* * *

><p><em>"Just going to stand there and watch me burn<br>but that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just going to stand there and hear me cry<br>that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

_I can't tell you what it really is,  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>and right now there is a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate<br>It's like I'm fucking paint and I love her  
>The more I suffer, I suffocate<br>Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
>Me, she fucking hates me and I love it.<em>

_Wait!_  
><em>Where you going? I'm leaving you.<em>  
><em>No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back<em>  
><em>Here we go again, it's so insane<em>

_'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
>I'm Superman with the wind in his back<br>She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
>I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"<br>I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength_

__Just going to stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just going to stand there and hear me cry  
>that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie__

_You ever love somebody so much,  
>you could barely breathe when you with 'em?<br>You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em<br>Now you getting fucking sick of looking at them  
>You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt them<br>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit them<br>Throw them down, pin them, so lost in the moments when you're with them  
>It's the fate that took over, it controls you both<br>So they say, you're best to go your separate ways._

_Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,  
>That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day<br>Sound like broken records playing over  
>But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint<br>You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just going to stand there and hear me cry  
>that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me when it comes to love you're just as blinded<em>

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me._  
><em>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<em>  
><em>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<em>  
><em>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<em>  
><em>Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball<em>  
><em>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<em>  
><em>Next time? There won't be no next time<em>  
><em>I apologize, even though I know it's lies<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to fucking leave again,<em>  
><em>I am going to tie her to the bed and set this house on fire<em>  
><em>I'm just gonna<em>

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just going to stand there and hear me cry  
>that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_"

_**~Rihanna & Eminem "Love the way you lie"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1553, <strong>_**June 6th.**

**Greenwich:**

Queen Annie sulked in her chair. For the last months she had been confined to her bedchamber ready for the birth of Edward's heir; Edward had taken it as a precaution to ensure she and the child both survived. The child, who was due any day now. She hoped it wouldn't cause her too much trouble.

Annie sighed, this wasn't how she envisioned her married life.

She sat up straight turning to the window. It had stopped raining and it was now sunny. She was hardly allowed to rise from bed, go for a stroll on the gardens, or even wonder in her rooms without company. There were always people around, and she hated it, she felt suffocated.

One maid was with her, she could hear the in deep conversation about the latest court gossip. If she would not be so heavy with child, she would run up to them and tell them to spend better their time, pick up a book, poetry or the bible she did not care but at least do something productive instead of laughing like morons!

Philippa or Pippa as Annie called her looked to her mistress, seeing the look of discomfort she asked "Are you alright Majesty?"

She waved a hand dismissively. She was in no mood to spark a conversation with Pippa right now. She brought her hand to her stomach, she could feel the child moving inside her. It had gotten very big, she could already see a bright future for this child, her little hunter.

They had been discussing names, but Edward was very adamant when it came to naming the child, HIS child he said. He did not want to name it after a pagan god or more likely something that brought to mind the old religion. Annie thought he was being ridiculous with this obsession of his to purify the country.

Pippa returned to her reading, she should have known better than to question Annie when she was having another one of her unpredictable mood swings. She was no longer offended by the way her mistress dirty glanced at her. Pregnancy did strange things to women, and men if they were close enough to their wives as Edward was to Annie.

Annie allowed herself a smile. At least Pippa wasn't another one of those mindless ladies of hers who spent their noses prying on other people's business. The young woman kept her nose stuck in books that were also of Annie's interests. They read everything from the bible (it didn't matter what language it was written -the word of God was universal -and she disagreed on how Protestants and Catholics alike wanted to impose their own version on their subjects) to religious readings of every kind, ancient Greek and Roman philosophers, and Annie's personal favorites, the humanist texts.

Her father had always called her a scholar, she loved to think that she was but recently George had taken her title. The boy with high skills in math, other sciences and theology was becoming a walking library. He made Aunt Bess very proud, and it made her very proud as well to have such a smart young man as her brother, who was smarter than half the men in her husband's parliament. Annie never told her father but she had great ambitions for George, she and Edward had discussed a possible marriage proposal for the young lad that could put an end to hundreds of years of bloodshed between England and their neighboring country.

Just then a sharp pain came through her mid section. She gasped leaning forward, and clutching her swollen belly with both hands.

Her maid jumped hearing her mistress' distress call, putting the book aside she walked to Annie. "My Lady?" Pippa asked.

No sound came from Annie's mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at Pippa. Her maid knew what to do, she ran out of the room and found the rest of her companions playing cards, completely oblivious to what was going on with their mistress.  
>Pippa wanted to scold them but she gave them instead a look that made them shrunk away from her. "You there!" She screamed at the youngest girl in their service."Yes you girl! Whatever your name is go to the King and inform them Her Majesty has gone into labor" Everyone looked at each other in shock, they knew the day was coming soon but they did not expected to be today. Pippa ignored them and watched the girl go to do her errand. Then she tuned to Isabella, the Queen's half sister whose gaze was kept down. "All of you come with me and you MyLady fetch the doctor and the midwives right away tell them they are needed. NOW MyLady"<p>

Lady Isabella ran faster than her younger companion who just arrived to the King's study, to find the royal physician and the midwives to help deliver her sister. She wanted to cause a good impression on her uncle and her sister, she wanted to let them know that she wasn't anything like her family and that they could trust her.

The rest of Annie's ladies were with her tearing linen sheets, making bandages just in case things got worse, doing their best to help the queen get through this rough time. They were all mentally praying for a Prince, they could not help but wish that their mistress' hard labor and her love for the King would pay off, and God grant her a son to keep her and England safe.

_In and out._ Annie told herself. _In and out._ She was holding back the urge to scream, she would not show weakness to these strangers. She felt her ladies' cold hands holding her back, she wanted to hit them, including Pippa for not letting her stand up to leave. If she was back at Hatfield, married to a lower noble just as her mother would love to see her married to, she would not have to live through this embarrassment, surrounded by people she didn't know whether to trust, their cold hands restraining her. None of them loved her, they cared more about the baby inside her than their mistress. There were times when she came to regret her baby, where she envied her and wished

"Ahh!" She could not hold it any longer, it was a pain beyond what she had imagined.

"Your Majesty must push!" Pippa bellowed at her mistress. Annie cried harder, her screams were widely heard but fell on deaf ears as her maids kept begging her to push, they were all more worried about the child she carried than her welfare.

That cut her deep, the way they were looking at her, pleading her not to give up for the child. Its life was moer important than hers. For a moment Annie did not want to push, she wanted to languish in her pain, to join her ancestors in heaven along with the child as a final revenge to these people, but just then as another pain stung her she felt her child slither away and she did not know why but she finally started to listen to what the midwives, the physician, and her ladies were telling her, and pushed.

Their faces became hopeful but Annie hardly saw them, only she and the child existed, she could feel the life within her child beginning to expire. _No, no, I will not let you die. _It did not make the pain any easier to bear. She could lose her life, and the thought of never seeing her father again or Edward terrified her, but she had to keep herself strong for the child.

After an hour that seemed to the inhabitants attending the queen, an eternity the child was born.

"Well what is it?" She managed to say, albeit it was barely heard as she was out of breath, her limbs relaxed but her whole self weak. She could barely lift herself up, Pippa and two others including her sister helped her sit up with her back straight propped against the pillows.

The midwife did not say nothing, her face was grim as were many of the ladies not knowing whether to tell her or not. Annie became scared when she did not hear her baby cry. "Is it ..." she brought a hand to her mouth. No, she would not bare it. Until now she had not realized how much like her mother she had been, blaming all her pain and boredom on her child, her innocent child. It was with God now, the thought did not make her feel better.

She sniffed and looked down. Isabella looked at Pippa who glared at the midwives and the ladies. She would deal with the whole lot later.

She heard someone clear its throat.

"Your Majesty" It was the physician. Annie did not want to hear this man's condolences, she was already in too much pain, but something in the man's voice, kindness made her look up. Her brow became furrowed when she made eye contact with him. His eyes were gleaming and he had a smile on his face.

"What?"

He motioned for the midwife holding her dead child to bring it to her. Annie looked away, she did not want to be haunted by the face of her child's specter. "No" But Pippa cupped her face and forced her to look.

She screamed, but it was not a scream of sadness but a scream of sheer joy. Shock rang through her as she realized that the looks of disappointment were not because she had born a dead baby, but because she had been born a healthy baby girl.

God be praised. She took the baby from the midwife's arms roughly and began rocking the crying child gently. She did not like being screamed at, and Annie quickly apologized though she knew her daughter would not understand anything she was saying.

"Hello" She said weakly, she let out a hiccup followed by a small tear that fell from her eye, soon more followed and fell on the baby's cheek. The baby merely giggled and lifted her arms, curious at the woman whose eyes were the same as hers.

"Hello" she repeated more softer now. The baby wiggled and her arms extended out to her. She shed tears for her daughter's first cries, she was calling to her mama and so small, so frail she could not help but feel touched by this moment that was cut short by her husband.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't play villains, I play very interesting people"<em>

_**~Alan Rickman (That is right I said it! go watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part II. He gives the best performance!)**_

* * *

><p>He cleared his throat calling for everyone's attention. His men were behind them, among them Annie's father and eldest brother. "I am so sorry" She said holding her daughter, wiping her tears with a clean tissue Pippa gave her.<p>

Edward cleared his throat again, he had trouble breathing. A moment of silence that seemed to go on forever was broken by her father, Eustace Chapuys who recognize the hurt in his daughter's eyes. "The child is healthy a son will soon follow Your Majesty, we must rejoice that God has given you a healthy child. It is a sign of good will and Her Majesty has proven she is fertile and capable of delivering children" Indeed, all of the privy council members thought, just how capable though? Would she share the same faults as her mother, her grandmother, and all the great women of Castile? They had been extremely fertile but all of their sons had been as short lived as their married lives.

Edward found the courage to speak, he locked eyes with his wife and doing something completely unexpected he curtsied at her and asked for her well being and their child's.

"She is fine Your Majesty" She said. Edward took a good look at her, she was dressed in a clean nightgown, her eyes were sparkling for tears of joy he guessed she'd seen her baby. Her hair was in a long braid with flower pins on either side. She looked beautiful as the day he'd married her, but she had traces of anxiety, there were bags underneath her eyes. She was exhausted and the midwives he'd been told, had offered to take the child from her arms so she could rest but she refused.  
>Exactly like her father would have done if he was in her shoes. They were both paranoid, and didn't trust anyone.<br>There was, Edward also saw, traces of fear in her light gray eyes. She was afraid of him and why she shouldn't be? She had failed in the same area her grandmother did, if she did not thread carefully terrible things would befall her and her loved ones.

Edward walked to where his wife and child were and saw his daughter for the first time. She was beautiful but had little traces of Annie, she was HIS daughter, in fact if it wasn't for her eyes you would not be able to tell she was Annie's child.

He extended his arms, Annie was uncertain if she should. What if he dropped her? What if he gave her to her father, he was sick and not strong enough to carry her, his legs could barely carry him! Edward's fingers moved, his voice became firm. "My daughter" Annie looked at her father and her brother who gave a quick nod, and then to Edward. Carefully she placed the child in his hands.

His daughter was wrapped in clean blankets, they had taken every precaution to prevent any harm to come for her as if they would if she had been born a Prince. He sat next to his wife, his grip around the child softened and he began to rock her. He was glad for her eyes, they were enchanting as her mother's but her appearance told him she was definitely a Seymour and a Tudor. She did not have the wavy, semi-curly red hair of his wife or any other Tudor for that matter, she had his blond hair he'd inherited from his mother. A pair of light gray orbs that were the same as Annie and the rest of the Chapuys' but they were not almond shaped. She was fair skinned but not pale as he, overall he was happy to see they had made a beautiful creature. Chapuys, Seymour and Tudor. A fine breed, he thought smiling. "If we can have a healthy daughter, we can have a healthy son we are young still"

* * *

><p>Annie watched her husband and daughter interact. Was this how he would always be?, she wondered. Was this how he acted when Anne Boleyn told him of her failure? What he said was the same thing his father said to her predecessor? Was this what her grandmother felt when she failed to give the king what he wanted, like Anne, a son?<p>

Annie did not want to think of it no more. She pushed her insecurities to the darkest corners of her mind and focused on the present. Her husband loved her, she had a throne, a family, a child who despite of her sex was loved by the king and would be by all the people once they were told she had birthed a healthy offspring. She did not have anything to worry, as Edward said, they were young and they had many years ahead of him, sons would follow.

* * *

><p>Eustace turned to his son Anthony who breathed a sigh in relief at the same time as his father and Annie. Though they could not hear it, they knew by they looks they gave each other that Edward was leaning forward to Annie's ear to congratulate her. It was so obvious now that the King would never leave Annie, and that he honestly believed as his father did so many times with his first wives, that sons would follow.<p>

Such disappointment, Dudley thought, his tutors should have raised him better. He had taught that boy to use his head, and here he was playing the fool for his little bastard wife's sake. He and the rest of the party congratulated the King on the new arrival, even Cranmer who felt disappointed at the birth. "It is a sign Your Majesty if I may" he said to Annie.

"You may" Annie said forcefully letting herself be adulated by these men, especially Cranmer who'd been the chief architect behind her mother's misery, the reason why she had been transformed by the sweet and innocent girl her father and so many others fell in love with, to the cold, heartless monster she was now.

Cranmer knew that this "Queen" had no love for her, but for her husband's sake she tolerated him. He was the Church of England, without him Edward's reformation would crumble. There were cracks in the King's reform that needed to be immediately fixed or else they would go back to the old ways, and Cranmer like so many men who had gained prominence under the new regime could not afford that. He understood that a complete reformation in England was impossible, so he had made concessions with the King of England and other moderates, among them Cecil -Bess Chapuy's secretary and the Queen's right hand man- and the own Bess Chapuys to sustain the Church of England. He did not like it and he thought he verged on heresy and asked God's forgiveness each time, but for the greater good sacrifices had to be made. He had done a sin by not cleansing all corruption from the Church of England, it should be free from outside's influences, but the people were not ready (yet) to give up many of their old customs. It was one step at a time. When the next generations came they would be accustomed to the new church as some of them were getting accustomed to already, and forget that there ever was another church. If Thomas had to risk his soul for the sake of it then so be it, he solely believed that this cause outweigh all the others and in years to come he would be recognized as the martyr for the true church. All he had to do now was play with the devil herself for his safety and the safety of his church's sake.

"God is making space for your next child to come, a Prince will be born to you in no time." He finished bowing deeply to her.

Annie turned back to her husband whose eyes moved to her to Cranmer. Annie would not say a thank you to that man, but Edward's firm gaze would not leave her alone until she did.

"Thank you Archbishop" She and moved on to the next courtier and the next until she was finished hearing how thankful they were for their new arrival, she could see they had been well trained to hide their disappointment. Henry was not here, but if he was he probably would not contain himself, smirking at her failure.  
>Once her mother knew Annie was sure the entire Bavarian Tudors would be in rejoice, Isabella would make sure of that. She didn't trust that sniveling fool, not for one bit. She did not swallow her whole 'I am just a poor yadda, yadda,' act. She was like the rest of her family.<p>

"Everyone may leave" Edward said but looked sharply at members of her family. At his request he ordered one of her ladies to bring her Aunt. When it was just the six of them, seven with the newborn Princess who began to wiggle in her father's grasp her eyes pleading with her mama to take her, Edward handed his Princess back to Annie and gave Eustace a poignant look.

"What now?" He asked meaning those courtiers that were likely planning to overthrow him. His father had dealt with the whole lot swiftly without any remorse. He wondered if he was capable of doing the same. He would not have to worry if he had a son instead of his pretty daughter, to keep England safe.

"You will have to call all the important Earls, Dukes, and landowners and make them sign a pledge of allegiance. The Act of Uniformity" Eustace said talking faster so there would be no "royal" interruption "is not enough I am afraid. You must turn them against each other, united they are strong, difficult. Separated they are nothing. They owe their rise and fortunes to you, if they truly care about their heirs and their inheritance, they will not strike you, but should that thought cross your minds" he added silkily "you should remind them what the consequences of their disobedience are"

Edward nodded, it was the first time and the first of many he knew he would do so to his father in law. Eustace was a man of peace, a cunning and conniving man who would do anything to stop a war, even sell his soul to the devil if that were his last resource. The idea of making everyone sign another document was not his idea alone but his sister's Bess. She was the true mastermind behind this plan, he would congratulate her later for doing the impossible -taming the wild, outspoken Savoyard to complete submission.

However the Savoyard was not without independent thought and completely submissive to his wife as he initially thought as he glared at his wife, stopping her before she could speak her thoughts. He refused to be her puppet, he missed the days where he was the puppeteer and not the other way around, but for his marriage's sake and Anne's, he let Bess pull the strings since she knew better about English government than he did. As far as he considered, the players were his wife and her family, he was simply a silent observer.

"I would suggest you act immediately and make concessions."

Elizabeth widened her eyes, Edward knit his eyebrows and Annie gawked at him. He could not be serious? Favors in this time of crisis? When Spain and the Holy Roman Empire were threatening to invade? , No, her father had lost his mind.

It took Edward a while to see his father in law's point. He smiled at the former ambassador, he walked up to him and gave him a powerful embrace. "Eustace, Eustace ..." He said chuckling patting his back "you are either a naive idealist, or a power hungry politician. Which I can't decide"

"Mind telling me what my husband told you brother?"

"Ah Bess" He turned to her "Your husband just had the most brilliant idea"

Bess crossed her arms against her chest, she hated being left out. "And mind you what is that "brilliant" idea?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your husband or rather His Grace the Duke of Sicily gave me a powerful solution. If we can't trust our courtiers we should give them incentives to stay loyal"

Bess' mouth twisted into a wicked smile, she shook her head at her brother's naivety. "The courtiers are not to be trusted, our father knew how to deal with them" That was why they could never get to him, their father took care of every threat before it became too great. Innocents were murdered for the sake of his security and his loved ones. Annie remembered those dark days where you could not whisper or talk freely without looking behind your shoulder for fear of being stabbed or denounced on a made up crime.  
>Nobody was safe -it was the first thing she'd learned at her grandfather's court. You could not trust anyone there, with Edward there was little difference, but the ambient was a more lively one, and they intended to keep it that way. All this talk and plotting had upset her greatly, and her daughter sensing her discomfort began to whimper. Annie rocked her and softly spoke to her. Too little to understand her but soothed by her voice, she squirmed closer to her and buried her head in her bosom. Her daughter closed her eyes and became still, Annie continued to rock her just in case she should wake up.<p>

Edward on cue lowered his voice and turned back to his sister and her husband. "The nobles are powerful because of me, they are rich because of the true religion, if they decide to change their allegiances they loose everything, what I give I can easily take, if I give them something small Bess it reminds them of everything they have yet to gain with me"

"Of they might think you are too soft" she countered. "You can't trust them Edward, they should be dealt with as soon as possible, father would have done so-"

"Father is not here" He interrupted,"I am King not he" He reminded, his tone told her the conversation was finished.

"Your Grace have you been to Sicily, actually stayed there?"

"I have been to the Imperial Court"

Edward advanced to Eustace and gave him a menacing look, it did not scare him, he had dealt with fearsome and powerful giants before. Nothing scared him. "You know your courtiers there, you kept correspondence with them" It was not a question.

Eustace nodded, he had expected the King would monitor his correspondence. He had done the same with his own spies.

"How soon can you have your troops scour the country and bring their best men to England?" He asked, deadly serious, a plan forming in his head. It was vital, he needed his help, England did not stand a chance against the rest of Catholic Europe, but if he were to convince Eustace and Annie's alleged German father to turn their troops in his favor, it might.

"Weeks maybe less, it all depends if the Emperor has not foreseen this, which I am sure he has or at least suspect you are planning something"

"Then write a letter to men you are sure you, that is we, can trust and send your best guard here." He said and touched his father in law's shoulders. "Congratulations Excellency you just became my best man"

Elizabeth smiled. She shared a look of triumph with him. What he never wanted had happened, and it was all thanks to her and Annie, even if he claimed he did not want any of this, Bess saw that beneath all that humility he felt proud. They were now the first family in England, and the people looked up to him. He was a symbol of hope, an example for every commoner. If a man humble as he could rise to the highest rank, there was hope for the common folk. It made them subservient to Edward's rule despite the older generations distaste for the new religion.

"Your Majesty" Eustace curtsied and motioned to Bess, Anthony, and George to do the same.

"Alone at last" Edward said. Annie made space in the bed for him to sit. She handed him their daughter with caution. She looked so frail, but he knew she was not. She enjoyed great health and would live many years, unlike he who felt his days were numbered. Every day he woke up he gave thanks to God. He considered every day a miracle, life itself was and that he had birthed a strong and beautiful (albeit) daughter was a sign that the Lord favored him.

"Yes, alone" Annie repeated watching Edward carefully handling their daughter. "What shall we call her? We did not finish that conversation"

"No we did not" he said smirking as his daughter began to wiggle, she was going to be a handful. Though she did not open her eyes, he could tell he was curious by what her parents were saying, she moved her head from side to side whenever they spoke.

"Elizabeth? It is my Aunt's name, the name of our founding mother, and my second name. Her milk and honey complexion suits her" Edward thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. There were too many Elizabeths already. She was his firstborn, he wanted her to have a special name. After going over many more English and familiar names, Annie grew frustrated. She rolled her eyes and raised her voice, only a little so she would not disturb their sleeping child "What then?"

Edward handed their unnamed Princess. "Jane, she looks like my mother and me, or" he said quickly seeing Annie did not like the suggestion, probably because it would upset his sister "Margaret after the founder of the Tudor dynasty"

"No too common, there are many Janes and Margarets as well"

Now it was Edward's turn to throw his arms in the air in frustration. "We've gone through all the names? We can't keep calling her Princess"

"She is a Princess" Said Annie pointing the obvious.

"Annie"

"Fine, how about ..." she thought long and hard. A name came to her mind, she looked wearily at Edward doubting he would agree but it was worth a try. What did she have to loose?

"What?" Asked Edward with arms against his chest.

Her eyes opened and stared widely at Annie, she was relaxed in her arms. Her mouth was a large 'o'. _It suits her_. It was the perfect name. "Diana" After the huntress and chaste Roman Goddess, she explained.

Edward knew very well who Diana was, he loved the Roman and Greek classics himself but he was not sure the people would approve. Diana was a pagan name in honor of a pagan goddess. Weren't they supposed to fight everything of the old religion, to cleanse the church from Satan's influence?

Annie rolled her eyes. His fanaticism was no different than the Catholics who sided with her mother.

Though he argued with Annie for countless minutes how they could not name their daughter Diana for it would insult the courtiers; Annie had her way in the end.

Their daughter, Princess Diana she was named, was christened three days later and in a ceremony to appease both Catholics and Protestants, she was officially churched by her mother's chaplain symbolizing her reentry to the world, and baptized her daughter under an English, truly protestant, ceremony headed by Archbishop Cranmer who was named her godfather, and her godmother and Aunt, Bess Tudor.

* * *

><p><strong>1553, July 16th<br>**

**Greenwich  
><strong>

"Alexei" Isabella tried but Alexei pushed her. "Don't" he said in a dangerous voice. "I am your wife" She pleaded.  
>"You are nothing to me. Nothing" he said "You and your family are the biggest mistake in the history England and our marriage is the unholiest thing in the face of the Earth" He screamed.<p>

"How dare you I am your wife by law, by Church's law and by common law, you made a sacred promise to love and protect, you swore you would be faithful!"

"You were imposed on me, nobody wanted to marry you and your parents felt sorry for you! You hear me? Your parents only married you because nobody else would"

"It was Edw-"

"Edward hates what he cannot have. He craved for your sister the day he laid eyes on her, I was an obstacle he needed to get rid of, who better than you as my punishment"

"It is no excuse for your poor behavior husband!"

He had been drinking, he was drunk and did not know what he said. Isabella had seen bottles of wine and goblets that contained ale, sometimes both, on every aisle of their chambers. He had been furious when he found out about Annie's successful birthing of the Princess. He only went because he was forced to go for matters of state and to report back to his master, with his ambassadors and her clinging on him like a wanton wrench. But she was not, and when she and her husband were called forward by Edward to bring their presents for the new child, the minute he laid eyes on her, Alexei became invaded with dark thoughts. He was also angry that he and the other nobles as foreigners had been forced to sign an oath, not the same as his nobles who had been given special favors so Edward could keep them in line, but still he and other dignitaries considered it an insult that Edward was demanding their signature on the document. That wretched boy, he thought, is just as paranoid as his tyrant father. And he hated himself more for agreeing to sign it because of Annie, because he knew it was not his idea entirely. The King of England was not THAT smart, it had to be Annie or Eustace who gave him that idea. Isabella had not known what to do, after the ceremony ended she followed him to their chambers but he pushed her away and said he needed privacy. She discovered days later that he had been with one of the many whores at court, a Mistress Rowena Misseldon, daughter of Sir Severus Salazar Misseldon (who was brother to the infamous Ursula Misseldon) and Helga Malone. It wasn't simply that he'd been sleeping with another woman, lower in status than her, that angered her but her appearance! It was unbearable. She had the same color of hair and skin complexion as her sister!

_"Out! Out!"_ She remembered saying and throwing their clothes at them, demanding some decency of them. She was his wife, the mistress of his house, the future Russian Empress, she deserved at least some respect!

She was brought out of her thoughts by Alexei who raised his voice, higher than he intended "In name only! Face it Isabella you do not want this marriage anymore than I do"

"I do, I love you, I love you why can't you see that?" Her eyes swelled with tears clinging unto his arm. He pushed her again but was more careful this time. His eyes landed on her mid-section. God, he wanted to be free of her, to be free of this burden. Her temper was just as bad as Annie's perhaps worse, she was such a fighter but so meek and submissive in public, it angered him. She had the potential to be greater than her family but her noble heart prevented her from any ambition. Bella was not made for the world of politics, he worried constantly she would not survive her future subjects who were as cold and unyielding as Russia's winters.

"Damn you and your pride what makes you think that you will forget Annie, that you will ever make her notice you"

"Watch it or-" He spat with venom.

"Or what?" She asked feeling more daring. He was the son of a common lady, it was only through a stroke of luck he had been made heir. Without her he would be nothing, just another want-to-be ass kisser of the Czar.

"Don't push it wife"

"I can do whatever I wish, I am the descendant of Isabel and Fernando. My father is the Duke of Bavaria and Count Palatine, he descends from Dukes and Counts, my mother comes from Kings, her mother comes from Kings, I come from Kings who won their position through divine right and not through chance like you"

"I have noble blood cursing through my veins too!"

"Noble but never royal, your royal blood has diluted itself with your mother's-" She did not see his hand being raised or making contact with her cheek. She did not anticipate it.

She clutched her cheek. Tears welled in her eyes. How could he? He was not a violent man, what prompt him to such violent act against the woman he sworn to love and protect?

_He does not love you_ -a dark voice in her head said. No, she refused to believe that. Alexei loved her, he had to, this was just a simple derail. Yes, it had to be. Soon as he finds out he will love me.

So convinced was she, she did not turn to see Alexei look away, his hand shaking. He could not believe he had done that. Why? Why did he? He had never hit another woman in his life? What made Bella so different, looking again at her as tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks he closed his eyes. But he could still see her bruise, and it didn't help him hearing her sobs.

"I apologize" he said in a nonchalant tone, but he did not walk to her to hold her or comfort her like he wanted. He could not, he was afraid it would only hurt them more.

What had he done oh Lord? Was this what his mother intended him to become when she let him go with his father's family? If she was here, he was sure she would be ashamed. Katherine Parr had raised Alexei Romanov better. "I apologize it will never happen again" He repeated more softly this time.

Bella pushed her blond locks on the side of her bruise. She felt ugly, unmasked, without value.

"Why don't we go then? Leave England, go to Russia Alexei where you will be far from her memory, far from hurting us-"

"There is no us! There is only you and your mother controlling you, why can't you get that inside your little head? You are not brainless Isabella, you've never been so why don't you start thinking for once and look around you? Your father cares only for your full blooded siblings, and your mother -as long as you are with child you are valuable"

Isabella's eyes went wide. She brought her hand to her mouth. "You know?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he knew! Did she think him stupid not to know the signs when he had been around several women in her condition before? Women who were with child were easier to bed, once they were "with package" they could be sure that no sex would beget them bastards. Smart like Isabella but not idiots.

"I have known since I saw your breasts become fuller, when you started ordering new dresses, when you began to grow skin around your hips." He walked to her, Isabella took a step back putting her hands protectively around her stomach. He would not hit her (again), but you never know what a man could do under these circumstances.

Though he could not reassure her, not straight away unless she gave him good reason other than the creature she carried, he did change his tone, speaking softly to her. "I will not hurt you, but I do ask you to leave me alone"

_I can't._ She thought, but scared as always she kept her mouth shut and watched him leave. To another of his whores. Isabella's knees failed her and she dropped to the floor in the same fashion as her grandmother had done so many years ago when her husband told her he did not want to be with her anymore. Asking her for a divorce. Alexei would never do that, he was smarter than that, but he would never be faithful. It was common of men to have their mistresses but Alexei looked for comfort in women who reminded him of Annie and that stung her.

"I hate you" she said lifting herself up and walking to her vanity. "I hate you" she spoke louder. She hated her, that woman, that stupid, weak woman that stared at her every night when she looked in the mirror. That woman who could not grow will of her own to demand of her husband the loyalty he owed her.

"I hate myself"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Leave your comments and for every careful observer who noticed there were some shockers, surprises here that will determine the fate of the characters and the future of their countries. As a tribute to my favorite characters of the Harry Potter franchise (becase let's face it, Harry Potter is good, but Snape totally deserved the girl better than James, he was a git) I had to put their names, for everyone who has not seen it, go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, it marks the end of a generation for me and my friends who still remain close and grew up with the books and the movies, I went to see it with my friends and classmates and most of the people that I grew up with but had not seen in a long time, and it was an emotional moment, not because of the movie itself but because of what the movie evoked, our memories growing up together and our past friendships. There is this one scene that steals the movie, Alan Rickman does a good job there.**

**R/R!**

**~VXLP**


	20. Coping

_**Disclaimer: Really? If I was owner I would be Goddess Supreme and a Multi-Billionaire producer.**_

_**A/N: There is a time jump right here I warned you about those.**_

**ENJOY!**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><em>"There has always been a convergence where love, hatred, and violence is concerned. The stereotype of love is that is uncaring and uncanny, that each love is unique and that is does not respect morals and has no boundaries. True love does not respect the body or the soul for true love is a greater force than God and all his angels combined, it is something that is endless, has no beginning, has no ends. Love can be used to bring affection to others, to bring out the good in others. As beautiful as description sounds is it all <strong>fake<strong>. Love is not something that is without boundaries, it has boundaries, mental boundaries and as long as we use it without restrictions, we will harm our "loved" ones, ensnare them in our web of lies, making them believe they are our soulmates, our lovers when in fact they are naive, mindless fools who have become slaves to this disease"_

_**~"Contagious" by **_**VXLP**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1554, July 23<strong>_

**Beaulieu Palace:**

"Dada" Diana was already on her two feet, her heels felt very heavy and many times she tripped. The poor dear, they were all so afraid for her health knowing the maladies that had afflicted her grandmother. The child thankfully was born without any illness. Edward visited her constantly, it was his health that worried her. Anne did not want him to be concerned over Diana, she was being taken care of and her she received excellent marks by all the staff in her new home in Bealieu. Edward was simply being paranoid.  
>He and his father were never close and the only paternal figure he had in his life had been his namesake and uncle who happened to betray him later in life. Edward believed his days were numbered and he wanted to live life the fullest next to the people he loved.<p>

"Pa ... papa" Edward picked Diana, for a second Annie was scared he would catch a cold or something. The weather in this time of year was not very good. It was summer and many people fell pray to the sweating or quantrum fever. She did not want to lose Edward or wail over his recovery. It was painful, each time he rode into the sunset, when he went out hunting with Barnaby, her brother and other members of the privy council. For powerful men it was easy not to distress, they were used to that agitation, for women it was not something like a switch you could turn off every time. A woman's heart could not be tamed and it was one of the few things she and Edward still had trouble with.

Annie sighed relieved when Edward put her down. Thank God, she thought looking up at the ceiling where the letters E and A were engraved. Hers and Edward's initials he had ordered it for their daughter last summer. He wanted to make it known to all of England that there was no more merrier couple. They were blessed, he assured his people, and through Annie his dynasty would rule for a thousand years surpassing every ancient house in Europe. But with Annie being pregnat only once and showing no signs of life from within this was highly unlikely. She tried to warn Edward but he never listened, he lived each day like it was the last but in regards to heirs he simply didn't care. Or, it wasn't his first priority. She was afraid at times that he would try to do what other monarchs in Europe did, impose a Salic law and pass the crown unto a male whether by blood or through marriage. Annie would never allow that, no matter what gender her child was, if he or she were the oldest by right of heritage they deserved to be inherit their father's throne.

Edward bent down at his daughter's level and took a flower, a red rose. Diana's favorite and the symbol of the Tudor house. "For you my little rose" He said putting it in her hands. Annie was too frantic when Diana sneezed from the dust emerging from it.

"Edward you should be more careful" she said in a soft tone yet with a bit of scolding in it. How could Edward be so aloof to the dangers that lurked at every corner, in every plant. Beauty did not equal safety. And nature was home to many bugs that spread deathly diseases.

"Annie is just a harmless plant, look Diana is smiling again aren't you sweetheart?" He rose and extended his arm raising her daughter's chin with his two middle fingers. As if she could understand him she nodded and giggled looking more excited when her father neared.

"See sweetheart Diana is a big girl she can take it, can't you my little rose?" Nodding her head again Annie rolled her eyes. Instead of one she was dealing with two children.  
>"Relax Anne, she is a Tudor, the women in our family are strong just look at her mother" His gaze was penetrating, she blushed. Edward knew hot to get on her good side, but when their daughter started to giggle she forgot his enchanting words as she looked down on Diana's pleading gaze and her extending arms reaching toward her father. She was daddy's little girl. She didn't want to let go, but she was her father's daughter as much as Annie was Eustace's.<p>

She gave her back to Edward to hold. However her brother Anthony came and whispered something in his ear, it must have been grave for his face turned grim. "Lady Misseldon" He called to Lord Salazar's Misseldon. His father's mistress younger sibling and only brother's wife. Out of many applicants Edward had chosen Lord Salazar Misseldon's wife, he was a loyal friend and supporter of Edward's. He was faithful to the cause but without being a fanatic like Cromwell and so many others, among them the Greys and the Dudleys headed by the Earl of Northumbeland John Dudley. They were not only considered by her Aunt her enemies, but also Edward's as the Earl was slowly loosing favor.

"Take my daughter" Diana began to wail when he handed her over to Lady Misseldon, the poor woman was having a hard time calming their child. Annie decided to go and help, it seemed ridiculous that they trusted her daughter to a stranger, she always disagreed this but Annie knew better than to question the rules. Her Aunt had taught her about the prices royals had to pay for their priviledges. What God gives you -you don't question, her father always said.

"Let me" She snatched her from Lady Misseldon's arms and wrapped her with a warm blanket that was provided by her daughter's ladies. _They all look so young._ And inexperienced -her mind added. She would have a talk with Edward later about prolong if not theirs, her stay. She ddi not trust any of these young girls with her daughter's safety.

_Too young, careless. _Anything could happen under their care.

* * *

><p>Isabella paced back and forward, this was her third time this month. Alex was going to be so happy when he found out she'd give birth to twin boys, but when one of them had died and he had taken the news very badly. She begged him to stay to bring her comfort and attend the funeral services for theri lost son. Since he wasn't baptized there would be no funeral he and her family told the queen, Isabella insisted to have a funeral.<p>

_"Let me go Bella!" He bellowed. She didn't, she clutched his legs tightly and crawled as he neared the door. Her sobs forced him to turn. 'Now' she thought desperately, 'now, he can't deny me, now he will love me, God is testing me the loss of our son was not for nothing. God did this to bring us closer._

_Alexei bent over, taking her arms he released himself from her grip. "Stand" he ordered. _

_"Alexei my love ..." he interrupted her. Isabella was taken by surprise by the intensity of their kiss, he had never been this romantic with her. She pushed her tongue inside his. A battle of the tongues ensued, however her happiness was shortlived. Alexei broke the kiss as soon as he heard her moans._

_"Sweet England" she said with a deep sigh. It was by far the best experience she had. Alexei did not see it that way. She took a step forward but he pushed her away. "Husband ..." He held his hand up silencing her._

_"That is all you will ever have ... wife"_

_He turned on his heel and headed to the door. 'No, not this time' She did not let him, she ran and put herself in between._

_"Move" He said in a low but deathly whisper._

_"I will not, until you prove me you are a man not a coward but a man I will not move. Do your duty, be a husband or continue whoring around with whatever cheap immitations of your beloved you can find, you are nothing but the son of commoners, cheap and whorish as they!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"A pittiful prince, a cheap immitation, the Czar would rather have the whore of Babylon being his heir than you, though" she said turning her voice to an equally quiet and deathly whisper "judging from your poor taste, I can see why he would mistaken you for the whore of Babylon, you are the son of a heretic, I might as well be married to a bastard-" When the interruption came she did not cry, she did not yell, she did not fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness. It was was exactly what she experected, what she wanted. She preferred this reaction over no reaction at all. When he was angry he was impotent, he was at its worst, she knew by personal experience. He would not be able to perform._

_She smirked clutching her bruised cheek._

_Alexei cocked his head. What a strange woman his wife was. She was as mad as her mother. He decided not to dwell on his guilt anymore, if she wanted to play the role of the fierce woman she better learn to deal with the consequences._

_Alexei told his groom to lock the doors and make sure that none of their servants came, no matter what he heard, wails or insults she was not to come out not even to tend to their only living son and hair, named after him. _

Three weeks since he hit her and her bruise had not healed. Alexei said it was her fault for not applying the oils the physician gave her. Under no circumstances she was going to let herself be bullied by Alexei any longer. If he wanted a passive wife he had his whores, but when he married Isabella he had agreed to support her in sickness and in health. So far he had not fulfilled any of his promises. But Bella was here to bring him back into the light, once he learned to love her he would forget about Annie and return to her bed. They would make more children, he would fall in love with her, he would live only for his family and his new country. She would be Empress and like Anne she would be loved by all the people.

She grabbed a brush from her vanity and put it back in one of the drawers. She pushed a simple diadem on top of her hair but then decided against it and replaced it with a hat. A hat as long as this with feathers to give her shadows to cover the side of he face that was bruise was more perfect, and it made her quarrel with Alexei remain invisible. They were both good actors, to the public they were the perfect couple as the King and Queen. She had given the future Czar two sons, and although one had died, one had survived and had no signs of weakness. Clearly the people knew as Alexei's ambassadors she was fertile and she was expected to give the Duke more heirs, something she was more than willing. If only Alexei was as well.

Isabella waited for the servant girl to come. An hour later when she came she delivered a letter from Her Majesty. It was a command of Anne that her presence was requested at New Hall at once, the Princess' household was in need of more members and Isabella was the only logical choice given she was one of the Queen's ladies and her sister. She rode confidently through the halls of Hampton Court until she stopped having accidently bumped into someone.

"Pardon me" She said not bothering to look who'd she bumped into.

"Lady Isabella" She stopped, "wait"

Bella did not need to turn to see who the voices belonged to, he recognized them everywhere.

"Uncle ... Anthony what a pleasant surprise. How do you do?" She said spunning around facing them with her head down showing them a brief curtsy. Her voice was pleasant, there was a smile on her lips, nothing to reveal the distress she was feeling.

Eustace did not buy into it. Her uncle with years of experience knew she was faking it and walked forward gripping her chin with his index finger and her thumb, he lifted her and heard Anthony gasp his eyes going wide as he and his father stared directly into Bella's bruise.

Eustace understood immediately. He shook his head in dismay, he had taught that boy better and he thought the Russians taught him better too. He knew that in spite of appearances that his and his nieces' marriage was not a happy one. He never imagined things were so bad Alexei would resort to physical abuse.

"Who?" The back of his mind he didn't want to admit that Alexei could be capable of such things, but he wanted to confirm it. He wanted Bella to be the one to break his heart.

"You know the answer Your Grace" Bella said diverting her gaze from her uncle and cousin.

Anthony went to Bella and pulled her into a big embrace. "I am sorry I did not know"

"Nobody knows, and it should stay that way" she said decisively.

"Why?" Eustace cocked his head. "Isabella you have every right to reclaim your rights if you go to our sister-"

She interrupted with a fierce "No!" She would not go to the source of all her problems.

"Izzy she can help you-"

"No! I said no and I mean it, now please leave me and tell this of no one, I will not have you pity me anymore than I pity myself" She complained wiggling herself free from his grip. It didn't get her far, her uncle grabbed her wrist.

"This is not getting you anywhere." He said. He put himself in between her and Tony. "I want you to talk to Annie, and then to Alexei. You can resolve this together but you need my daughter's help. She is not the enemy you know"

"What you going to tell me there is really a good person underneath that bubbly face and festive tune she has everyone dancing on?" She asked groggily feeling her confidence being sucked out when his gaze turned meaner. He was a parent who was out to defend his cub, she envied her. Oh her sister's luck. She had everything from good looks, a husband that loved her and a healthy child who was loved despite her sex while Isabella was all looks and no brains.

A complete dullard, a slow cooker who could not fend or look after herself. She was a failure. Her brothers were the smart ones, the cunning ones she was nothing but a plain Jane she considered herself.

Eustace let her go but not before whispering in her ear so only she could hear, " Isabella you have every right to happiness, but you are stubborn and arrogant, you do not realize but you have more in common with my daughter. She needs as much friends as she can have, the court is becoming more ruthless, I fear the peace will not last long in this kingdom, there are many things cooking in other countries and I fear also an invasion"

Isabella stared. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Wasn't she supposed to be the enemy?

He read her thoughts through her confusion and responded with a simple nod, and said in a neutral tone "Aye, you are the enemy's daughter but blood does not make you an enemy, you share their blood but there is no blood of innocents on your hands. Go to my daughter Lady Isabella, tell Annie of your plight and think about what I said. Come Anthony your mother and brother are waiting for us"

Anthony followed his father to their chambers, Isabella watched them leave and did not move until they were completely out of sight. She turned on her heel and went to the courtyard where her carriage awaited.

_You share their blood but there is no blood of innocent on your hands … tell Annie of your plight._

Isabella felt a terrible headache the more she thought about her uncle's words. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_She tried to do what was best to block every sound, every syllable that came from his mouth. The future Czar of Russia, she envisioned him, was asking for her permission to let their firstborn be baptized by her sister. The Gilded Queen. They called her. In public she was their beloved queen, the people's queen, behind their backs the King and Queen became the gilded monarchs, hated by the entire court of conservatives favored only by a few who happened to be the more wealthy landowners. As long as they held the favor of the people and these wealthy landowners they were invincible and the more dangerous._

"_It is the best way to keep England's friendship!"_

"_What about my friendship, do I matter so little to you, is this all I am to you the mother of your child, we just buried a son Alexei I will not let that woman's sin blacken our little boy's heart" She bellowed leaping forward and wringing her hands in the air like a raving lunatic._

_Alexei looked at her as if she'd gone completely crazy, perhaps she is crazy, but she will never be to the point of letting her son be touched by THAT woman. _

_He waved his hand in the air, his eyes diverted. He was not listening to her, he turned to the window where a smile came across his face the moment he landed his eyes on Anne and her daughter. Her daughter, she thought, he must imagine himself next to her instead of King Edward. Good King Edward, he was called by the protestants abroad, his people saw him as a cold and unyielding but with a queen who spent most of her money helping the poor and for new gowns, bought him favor of his gay court who all they cared about was luxury. Queen Anne was a show girl and the world was her show._

_Isabella saw his smile disappear when he became aware she was standing next to him, with a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Prepare the boy, and soon as you are well you will go talk to Her Majesty, address her as such and don't forget this is not about me or you, even our son, this is about the future empire I will inherit. If you care about our son you will do as I say."_

Isabella woke with a jolt, her forehead drenched in cold sweat. God, when would these nightmares end? It was not enough to have that woman touch her son, but now she had to relive the memory night after night when she went to sleep in an empty bed with a husband that was frolicking elsewhere who knows who.

Who would ever want to be her? Anne was an egocentric, arrogant, strutting maniac who believed all that mattered was her family. She did not know the pain of being unloved, yelled at and pitied. She had a father who loved her, an aunt who worshipped the ground she walked on and a daughter who was the product of love not of duty like her little son Alexei.

_What will I do?_


	21. Fire with Fire

_"What is fire but not a prison, not a means to an end. Similarly enough it can be a catalyst to freedom. Fire is the strongest force, it can change the course of history, as matter it cannot and when it has a mind of its own, will not let itself be destroyed. The only means to get rid of it is retreat. What cannot be destroyed can only be transformed and you must learn to wield it to your benefit. Fire is an escape but is a means to destroy, enslave and control all mankind. When Prometheus first gave the gift of fire to human kind he said I give this to you to use it wisely but humanity just on their first steps was without knowledge how to use it and with this new artifact came a weapon they used against one another. As a consequence Prometheus was punished by Zeus and his flesh eaten by crows every hundred years for some things are best left hidden. It is not for the ignorant man to know how to wield a weapon or possess the knowledge of the starts"_

**_~Prometheus unbound by Lillian_**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter 1557<br>**

Diana could walk on her two feet now. The mass in her legs had dropped considerably, everyone around her felt worried when her father reintroduced her at court. "Is she eating well?" "Is the Princess alright" The whispers went, daggers flying to the Queen, some less retaliating against their sovereign blamed her wet nurse whom they believed was of the weakest stock and the milk she gave the Princess had affected her.

Bunch of idiots -Annie thought holding her daughter in her lap.

"Mama, papa" She said pointing to respective parents.

"Yes that is father, this is mama" Annie said pointing to herself.

Edward took her from his wife's arms and sat her on his knee. Annie frowned "Edward are you sure that is wise? Your injury dear-"

Edward held a hand up to silence his wife. For his Princess he would put his pain aside.

"I have never felt more invigorated, besides I think its this great lady that gives me the strength to keep going"

She shook her head, Edward would never learn. "One of these days you are going to be the death of your father" Annie said jokingly but Diana whose wisdom surpassed her parents merely shrunk and hid her face inside his father's coat.

"It is alright, it is alright sweetheart your father is fine, mama only meant to be careful." Diana came from her hiding place and her big eyes looked to Edward for confirmation.

She was a child of not many words but she was energetic and she never stopped running, she never stopped playing. Her companions, all carefully selected from Edward's favorites in his privy council, would soon become exhausted and she always,** _always_,** made sure that by the end of the day it would be her who'd have the last word.

Edward's visits to his Princess had become less frequent and Annie regretted for their daughter was very close to her father. Her little huntress found no cheer outside her father's presence but she was strong and very patient. She always counted the days of her father's visits.

"That is enough for now Diana. Lady Misseldon please prepare her for dinner" Diana got down from her father's knee without help and gave her parents one last kiss before following Lady Misseldon.

Edward was surprised that Annie trusted Misseldon. "Two years ago you would've balked at her for just putting the wrong set of pearls on her neck"

She did not trusted Lady Misseldon or any of the new girls with her daughter but she was aware she had to sever ties with her daughter if she wanted her to become independent and well learned. And besides, she had the best tutors, she and Edward made sure nothing was missing.

"Diana is well cared under her governess and your parents visit her regularly" He said and by his tone Diana knew where this was going.

"You know I will not stop my parents from seeing their granddaughter" She said abruptly, interrupting Edward. "They have much their right to see our daughter as we do"

Edward leaned forward in his chair and left the comfort of his cushioned back and held Annie's hands. "Sweetheart I know you mean well, but this cannot continue. People talk"

"By God Annie this is our daughter's legitimacy we are talking about, it is no longer your future that is at stake as my Queen's but our daughter's as well. In the absence of a son she is the only legitimate heir left in England to rule after I am gone"

"Don't say that" She chided, the thought of death frightened her. "You will go on to live for many years"

The summer progress had left him injured twice. When the court moved from Richmond to Greenwich, Edward's horse had reared up when a stag raced forward, directly into their line. Luckily her husband reacted quickly and jumped from his horse falling on his knees. He recovered quickly and held a tournament the week after his recovery in honor of his daughter's birthday. As soon as the lance pierced through his armor he fell from his white stallion and began bleeding. Once again luck seemed to be on his side, he recovered but this time the injury was more severe and his leg was still aching. She wanted to remain positive for Edward's sake, but her husband took many risks and it made her very angry he did not realize his importance to the realm and to them, their family.

Now he was asking her to admit Mary and Philip to their home, the two people who'd made her life a living hell. How could he ask her that? People would talk no matter what, she tried explaining to Edward. Regardless of who was her father or not. But as usual her husband was too thick headed, stubborn, proud, and fearful of the two warring factions in court to listen!

"It is too late for my sister to apologize to you our your father but Annie" he said, his voice turning dangerously low and his tone deathly serious "if you do not allow your _parents_ to visit our Princess you could put her claim into question."

Annie gritted her teeth. "How so? Our daughter was conceived when we were King and Queen, man and woman and blessed with the holy oils. Council does not have the right nor anyone to question her rights to YOUR throne and I will provide you with a son" She promised.

_God knows I have made the same promise every year. _She thought. And every year she failed. She knew her husband would never leave her like her grandfather left her grandmother but he was a powerful man and had a kingdom that he owed greater responsibility to. Who knew what really went through that mysterious head of his? What if all this was a simple act and he had plans to marry another? Possibly that Grey girl her brother Anthony was infatuated? Maybe a Seymour girl from his uncle's brood?

Edward saw through her fears. He knew she meant well but time was of the essence now. His father moved heaven and earth and created his own church just to marry his own Anne to beget a son, and then he murdered that woman, yes murdered -for despite all he loved his father he was not blind to the truth- to marry his own mother who succeeded where so many had failed.

_You want to govern? Have a son!_ His father had made his point across through his mother. They were not closely related as his previous wives. And often times he wondered if perhaps this was not Annie's fault but his? She was his niece after all and despite their closeness in age, they were closely related.

For a long time he considered his next words to Annie. Diana took more on his maternal side of the family, she was his daughter and if it wasn't for her light gray eyes she would have passed on as his mother's clone. Annie was being childish. The young couple had many enemies at court and Edward swore to himself that he would do the impossible to secure his daughter's rights, he would go to hell and back just to keep them safe.

If he was not in such a precarious position or at the very least there had been a precedent as there had been in Spain many decades ago of a Queen regnant he would not have cared that Diana would be the only child they had. But England was not Spain and England had always distinguished itself from the rest of Europe for being different.

"Just imagine Annie that I die right now and I am left heirless! What then? Your mother will take advantage of the situation, she nearly did when I fell from my horse in the jousting match against your brother Anthony, and usurp our little huntress' place with your brother"

"No!" Diana bellowed "That will never happen" She would make sure it would never happen, as long as she lived, Henry would never sit on the throne of England. "My father would never let her, you know he has eyes and ears everywhere"

"That is not enough when your mother has the conservative faction in the palm of her hand" Edward argued "Just ask anybody at court with one snap of her fingers she could have had me deposed long ago, she hasn't because of Diana"

Anne could not argue with that. Surprisingly after her daughter had been born, her mother had laid eyes on her and all she could remember every time she looked at her granddaughter was the image of Jane Seymour that came to her mind. In her times of plight she had been the only woman that had stood for Mary, she had been a greater ally than Eustace, Elizabeth, Gardiner and anyone else who pretended to be her friend. Naturally Mary became her daughter's surrogate mother. When Diana spotted her she would run into her arms and not even her father could tare those two apart.

Mary was tired of being overshadowed by her daughter and if the opportunity presented itself Annie knew her mother would not hesitate and place Diana on the throne, crowning herself if needed and installing herself as Regent. There was no limit to her mother's ambition, in this mother and daughter had in common. For Annie would do what was necessary to protect her cub from the wolves in her family. Many years of experience had taught her and Edward that it was better to trust outsiders that direct family members, yet they placed their trust in her father and Aunt because so far they were the only ones they could fully trust.

He withdrew his hands from Annie's and rose. He cupped his fingers under Annie's chin and forced her to look at him. He knew that it was only a matter of time until she produced a son but time was running out and he was becoming more impatient, so where his lords.

"Maybe we should wait and continue on with our conversation" She said knowing where Edward was leading her.

He shook his head. "No, we have waited enough." He said more determined. With the injury in his leg they had reduced the possibilities of conceiving a male heir. He wanted to do this, even if he died in the intent. He did not want to believe Northumbeland's words that his marriage to Annie was cursed and the Tudor line would end with him.

He did not realize he said it aloud. And Annie seeing how determined he was took off all her clothes and under garments and pushed him on top of her where they began the act of lovemaking.

* * *

><p><em>"And I remember everything, everything I loved<em>  
><em>I gave it away like it wasn't enough<em>  
><em>All the words I said and all you forgive<em>  
><em>How could I hurt you again?<em>  
><em>What if I let you in?<em>  
><em>What if I make it right?<em>  
><em>What if I gave it away?<em>  
><em>What if I learned to love?<em>  
><em>What if we start again?"<em>

**_~"Can we start again" by Red_**

**Winter 1557**

* * *

><p><strong>1558<strong>

The new year was coming by two sad events the first at the eve of January 1st was Anne's first miscarriage, it had been a boy. The grieving parents had comforted each other for months until in early February, barely a month after her unborn's death it was announced she was pregnant again. Eustace was nervous as ever, he was worried how this pregnancy would affect his daughter, his firstborn. The only reminder he had of the love that once existed between her mother and himself, he could not loose Annie. He vowed to himself that he won't. Doctors swarm around her to make sure their Queen was safe and attendants were always there when she needed them.

"You only need ring a bell sweetheart" Always the gentleman Edward told her as he strolled to the gardens where he met up with his cousin (in truth his brother in law) Anthony and his other odious brother in law, Henry whom he and the Reformists had no choice but to please. For much as they guarded resentment towards Annie and her immediate family, especially her surrogate mother, the Lady Elizabeth, for the King bestowing favors on them; they knew she was their best hope for a protestant England. No one wanted to go back to the dark days of civil war fresh on everyone's mind when they laid eyes on the Duchess of Bavaria and her ambitious son, Henry Tudor.

As Edward said his goodbyes to his glowing wife who was dressed in dark orange and had a chain of pearls around her neck that made it difficult for her to breath but she wanted to look her best so she put up with it, is when the second event took place.

A piece of tragedy. Mary's own tragedy. Nobody grieved for him, there would be no tears at the young man's funeral and his wife was nowhere to be seen for he'd sent her early in last December to Bavaria to oversee his father's government and their son's and only heir inheritance. Nobody had the heart for when she came, if she ever came -some thought, to tell her the news of her husband's death.

"You!" She had hissed furiously at Annie. She had ruined it. This was all her fault! "You are responsible for this! You, you never brought me nothing but misery, you did this! You did this!" Eustace and Edward rushed to Annie's side as her sister and her ladies worked to restrain the grieving mother in whose arms was her dying son.

_Dead, dead_ -she thought. By the same trick she and Philip had laid at Edward's horse. The same stag, not a year since her brother "accidentally" fell, the same trap she had laid for her brother had somehow been discovered and someone, or someones, had laid that very same trap for her son. Her darling son. _My boy, my sweet boy._

Philip approached his wife and gently scolded her that she had to let go of their son. More than anyone he felt his chest constrict when he saw his son fall from his horse on his way back from his hunting trip with His Majesty the King. He and his whole entourage had been witness to how Henry's neck broke, they heard the crunch as his neck made contact with the floor. None more shock was his younger sister, Katherine who gasped and finally her legs feeling jelly, dropped to the floor and cried the hardest she ever had for the only sibling, the only friend who'd ever understood her.

Annie's hands fell instinctively to her half swollen belly where proof of her fertility, her last chance of survival, lay. "Mother, it is better if you let the servants do their job and clean the body-"

Mary shove her ladies in waiting and her sister. Her finger went flying in Annie's direction. "I will never forget this Annie, I will never forget this. For as long as I live I will make sure that you will never forget your brother and your nephew you left orphan"

"Mary please not here" Her husband begged but she pushed Philip aside. Indolent fool, scared kitten he was not man enough to face her sister and her pathetic little brother and her bastard daughter. She raced to her chambers, Susan, the rest of her ladies and of course her scared husband followed her. She locked herself in her room and sunk to her knees. _"She never cries" _Her father had declared. They had stripped her of everything, ruined her and degraded her. How could she have allowed this to happen?

She thought of the good marriage her son had made just two years ago when her darling Diana was two. She was a good German noble of Philip's court in Bavaria and she loved her son dearly. Gertrude could not be told, she had gone back with her one year old to Bavaria to oversee her father in law's governments. She would be devastated, and she would blame Annie as well. She and Annie had never been friends.

It seemed too perfect, too much of a coincidence that her son had to die at the exact same moment, in the anniversary of her brother's fall that she and Philip had gloriously engineered and foolishly failed for her brother was gifted with luck, while her son, for some reason she could not understand, God had not granted it to Henry.

* * *

><p>"Mother! Mother! Let me in!" Katherine screamed from the top of her lungs, but waited and waited and her mummy never opened the door for her. She did not want to hear her father cry, she always remember her father being strong so she left their apartments and raced through the halls asking where her brother was being kept. She got silent "sorrys" and condolences.<p>

It was stupid! They should tell her! She did not want their pity, she spat at them. She wanted to know where they were keeping her brother!

"Henry! Henry! Where are you?" Maybe Henry was not really dead, maybe he would come out of the shadows like he always did when they played hide and seek. "Henry?" She asked more quietly hugging herself tightly as she realized all the torches from the corridors were extinguished. In her grief she also failed to notice that she had been running barefoot and only now did she begin to feel pain and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Henry?" Her head perked up from her crossed arms when she heard the heavy sound of footsteps. Henry! She knew he could not be dead, he was too mighty to be dead.

She willed herself up and ran to the source of the sound but when she collapsed into a body her size she grew disappointed.

* * *

><p>George had been carrying a torch to light the way to his rooms. He felt awful after what he'd seen and he had not missed the gleam in several courtiers' eyes to know this was not a mere accident but he was only fourteen and Anthony's shadow, his word would never be taken seriously and besides if he said something, these were powerful men, his family could be endangered.<p>

Hours of wandering he followed the sound of what seemed a faint whisper of a female voice. "Henry?" He almost lost his balance and put his torch close to his female companion.

"I am sorry"

_Way to go George, even in this you are no good._

"I am sorry" he repeated not knowing what else to say or what to do to comfort her.

"Don't be, it is not your fault" She said earnestly in another faint whisper "My brother is dead isn't he?"

He did not need to answer, his expression was answer enough. She turned her back on him, she did not want him to see her this way.

"Kitty we should just go back, your mother must be very worried" She nodded and numbly followed him.

_"You! You are responsible for this! You, you never brought me nothing but misery, you did this! You did this!"  
><em>

"Thank you George" she said when they reached her chambers. She swallowed her saliva and swung her arms around his neck. "You have always been a loyal friend"

_Friend._ He wanted to be so much more. They were fourteen, many nobles and royals married before that. They were closely related but that didn't bother them, they loved each other or at least he did. He wanted to hear her say the words 'I love you' hopeless romantic that he was but even with all the court and attention he'd brought her she would never see him as anything else but George the fool, her cousin.

Boldly he took a step forward and gave her a kiss close to her lips, she returned the kiss but it lasted less than a second as her mother's lady in waiting came running scolding her for running away when her mother needed her the most and when she turned at George she pushed him away from the door and closed it right in his face. It did not give him time to tell her how much he loved her. His parents had plans for him, he had heard them and Anthony discussing his future many times when they believed he was sleeping. They planned to marry him with the Queen of Scots whose husband was said to be frail and her mother was loosing favor amongst her subjects in Scotland where she held her daughter's regency. He did not want that Scottish pig for a wife! He wanted HER.

If only his parents were not so blind to their suffering, if they would swallow their pride. If his aunt would not be so mean and swallow her pride and dropped her religious convictions he and Katherine would be wed and it would end years of strife between both factions.

* * *

><p>Annie could not believe how unfortunate her brother Henry was. They had never been close but she lamented over his death knowing what this would mean to Isabella who'd pleaded with her countless times to speak to her husband about her mistreatment. She'd never listened to her sister nor did she want to because she reminded her of their mother and naturally whenever she could she had taken all her frustrations on the poor girl. Then she realized upon seeing Isabella's bruise and all the miscarriages she'd suffered as a consequence of the stress her husband put her in with all the whoring to cheap imitations of his long lost love, that her pain was real and she responded to her plight scolding Alexei. But she had not done only that, she had gone beyond her limitations and threatened Alexei to have his marriage annulled if he failed to bring another heir or at the very least treat her sister with the respect she deserved, as sister of the Queen she could expect no less. That had silenced him and things after that improved for the young couple, and as a consequence she and Bella whom she started to call her sister by, started to grow close. Sadly it had done nothing to mend the old wounds of their marriage, Isabella's love remained one sided.<p>

When she told her of what befell their brother, Bella had shed tears not for herself but for their sister Katherine who had always admired Henry and who'd been her little puppet in his dynastic games to control George and her family. Annie felt sorry for Kitty, she never saw her brother's true nature and now that her mother was making a martyr out of him she was bound to have another sibling hating her.

"Oh well" she told Bella "I could have worse"

Bella said nothing. Annie was too sure of her position now that Henry was out of the picture that she did not consider her sister in law, now widowed with a one year old son being raised in a court that was very hostile to England. Bella prayed for her sister's sake that the child that rested in her stomach was a boy. England would be much safer if it was. Nobody wanted another civil war on their hands.


	22. The lioness' den

**Two things I corrected last chapter, it starts in the winter of '57 and the second half takes place on '58 onwards. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted or favorited this fic to their lists.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>See me there, I am sitting there at the corner watching in confusion as you scream at me, as everyone laughs, as everyone mocks my sadness<br>See me there mother? Father? Sister? Brother? Anyone? Does anybody care? God are you there? Answer me? Does anybody care? Do you care?  
>Six billion people and I feel so alone. Why? Is there something wrong with me? Am I default, is there something wrong?<br>Why a person as loving and kind as mother and father who started, are now evil and default? Why their whole purpose in life is to stuck me here with them, molding me into them?  
>Is this what society intended to leave more slaves, to divide us? Oh God if you can hear me why have you taken everything I love? Kill me now God or I shall do it my self<br>and there will be no sorrow but that which I will create. With this blood I shall start my vengeance_

**~Self determination vengeance by C.**

* * *

><p>She found her way to her lady grandmother's rooms, she knocked twice, nobody answered so she opened it. She was surprised there were no guards or people inside and the door was unlocked. She grabbed her skirts from her Spanish-style farthingale her lady grandmother had given her for last Christmas along with a new set of hoods, brooches, and new gemstones to put on her dress and entered her bedchamber. She found her lady grandmother sprawled on the bed sobbing wildly. She immediately climbed in next to her and worked her way underneath the covers.<p>

"Lady Grandmother do not be sad" Diana said petting her grandmother's hair.

Mary did not realize who she was speaking with until she looked up and met her granddaughter's eyes. "Why are you doing that child?"

Diana offered no answer but merely threw her doll on the floor and launched herself laced her arms on her grandmother's neck. "Because I love you silly" She said giggling.

Mary spotted a needle that she'd use earlier to knit the emblem of her lost son on his funeral clothes. How easy it would be ... As soon as she heard the words 'I love you silly' she dropped the needle and hugged her granddaughter tightly and then stopped when she complained she was having trouble breathing and pet her hair.

She was so beautiful, nothing like her mother, beautiful. "You are such a beautiful child Your Highness" she said speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Silly lady grandmother" She said. Of course she was beautiful, everyone said so. She was the Princess of England and the first lady of the land after her mother. "Of course I am and I will always protect you. I am sorry for your loss" Always so right, always so formal. She was Edward's daughter.  
>Mary thought for a moment she'd heard Jane Seymour's voice and where it for the color of her eyes she would be staring directly into her clone. "What did you say?"<p>

Diana giggled. Her lady grandmother was being silly again. "I said that I am sorry but I will always be here for you to protect you, lady grandmother needs not to worry"

"No" Mary held her hand up "What you said before. Your tone, your voice, did you not hear it?"

Diana cocked her head, shrugging her shoulders she rested her head in her shoulders thinking her lady grandmother was still distraught. Not three weeks had passed since her son's funeral, Diana believed that after such a long time that seemed like an eternity for her, would be enough to get over her grief.  
>She finally perked her head up and said that she needed to rest. "I promise I will visit you when you are well lady grandmother"<p>

"Wait" Mary said grabbing her granddaughter's arm "Your Highness ... Diana, please don't go" Her eyes pleaded out to her granddaughter and Diana had no choice but to hop back on bed and join her grandmother. They called a messenger to tell the Queen that the Princess was safely in her grandmother's arms. Diana made the slip up to call her grandmother "mama" when the Philippa arrived with news her mother wanted to see her. "I want to say with my mama" Diana said tightening the grip around her grandmother's neck.

"Tell Her Majesty that Her Highness is safe in my arms. We will not be needing her governess any longer." Mary said with an imperious voice. Philippa had no choice but return to her mistress and voice her mistress' mother's commands. "I am sorry but Her Highness was very stubborn in alleviating her grandmother's pain"

Annie nodded and dismissed Philippa, she told Isabella to stay.

"She will come around." Isabella said. At that moment there was a heavy knocking on the door, Bella went to answer it and she and Annie were surprised to see Diana.

"Speak of the devil" Bella said a phrase she tended to say when she was surprised, something that her mother scolded her constantly and so did Alexei for they thought it was very un-lady like.

Diana came running and was received into her mother's loving arms. "Lady mother! Lady mother!" She said always so formal and cordial however she forgot there was another presence in the room and when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently, she turned around and saw her Aunt Bella.

She never liked her Aunt Bella. She was mean to her lady grandmother and her aunt Katherine. She had missed her brother's funeral, supposedly because she was sick and heavy with child.  
>She was not with child now, she could very well go and pay her respects to her dead brother and visit her mother. She had no idea of her grief, her lady grandmother needed all the support she could get and it saddened Diana that no one in this court was willing to show their support to her or mourn the loss of her favorite uncle.<br>She voiced her protests to her lady mother but she said nothing. It angered her too how her mother didn't bother to visit her lady grandmother either.

"She is very lonely mama!" she said leaving all formalities aside and throwing her hands in the air, protesting to her mother for her lack of care for her own mother. "She needs you she says she wants so bad to see you. You should see her mama, maybe the three of us can go and move the court to her house in Hundson"

"My little huntress" Annie said using her daughter's given nickname by her and Edward, running her fingers through her golden hair "I do not think Hundson is big enough to house such a big court" she explained "and besides me and your father would be very sad to let you go. You don't want mommy sad o you?"

Diana bent her head down "No" she said slowly "I would not" but then she raised her head "but mama I do not want to see lady grandmother sad anymore, she is your mama would you not want me to comfort you if you lost a son?"

Annie looked to Isabella to her daughter. She was impressed with her daughter's wit but she could not give in to her daughter's request. She and her mother had not talked since she was three when she forcefully tried and nearly succeeded to take Annie from her father and aunt's loving home. "Mi bel amour" she said in French, the tongue of her ancestors "you remember when mama was getting fat and then all of a sudden her stomach went normal again?" Diana nodded. God, this was going to be so hard to explain. How to tell a child that it was because she'd lost a son? Diana however was no ordinary girl, servants talked and Annie hoped it was the case that her daughter was mischievous as Edward claimed so she would not have to go much into detail of the miscarriage. "Mama was carrying your baby brother? But she is not carrying it anymore now she is carrying another sibling."

Diana's eyes widened. "Does that mean-"

Annie nodded her eyes filled with pain, fighting hard the tears "Yes your brother is gone"

"Oh" was all Diana said but then she was reminded of her own tears when she saw her lady grandmother kneeling over her son's dead body. Diana had ran out of the hall before she could hear anymore of her lady grandmother's lament, if she had stayed though she would have seen through her affectionate lady grandmother's true nature and realized that there was no affection in her at all. The last drop of it had been killed by her son's murderer, whoever that was.

"Then why do you not go to visit my lady grandmother? Your mother is grieving too, she has not stopped crying, she is sleeping now I left to tell you that she is sorry if she has not visited you but she thought that you would visit her someday"

"Diana please leave this idea of me and your grandmother" She and her mother could no co exist, let alone live under the same roof. Her stay in Hundson proved it. Diana was too young and too naive to see things for what they were, her reason was clouded by her feelings towards the false image of her grandmother to distinguish fact from fiction.

Diana was not going to give up. "But mother I want you to be happy, I want everyone to be happy"

"We cannot always have what we want my little huntress, and I am happy with you by my side. Now go to bed"

"You don't understand she really wants to talk to you mama, she needs you" Diana protested but to no avail. The Queen called her governess and her ladies and they took her to her chambers where they prepared her for bed.

* * *

><p><em>From underneath the trees we watched the skies, confusing stars to satellites,<br>I never dreamed you'd be mine but here we are_ here tonight  
><em>singing amen I am alive, I am alive<em>  
><em>singing amen I am alive<em>  
><em>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed in pride and we'd seen the day<br>where nobody died_

* * *

><p>Her aunt Katherine came to visit her before their departure to Bridewell Palace which was also in the city of London. Her grandfather had built it decades ago, shortly after his ascension to the throne. Diana promised she would write to her favorite aunt and grandparents as soon as her lady mother let her.<p>

"Why would she not let a pretty Princess like you write us sweet pea?" Aunt Katherine teased her using her favorite nickname that her lady grandmother gave her.

"She is mad I think it is my fault."

Katherine arched her eyebrows in confusion "Why?" she asked "Why would she be mad at her own daughter?" It did not make sense, her ungrateful sister loved her daughter, her parents doted on her non stop, she was spoiled more than any girl in England.

Diana shrugged her shoulder "I asked, no I demanded that she visit lady grandmother but she said that would never happen and that I must abandon the idea and ..."

"And?" Katherine prodded

"I guess I made her very sad when I brought the topic of her miscarriage"

Katherine blinked, she thought that Diana had been aloof to the whole matter. Could her mother be so blunt and cruel after her son's death as to tell her niece of her own mother's miscarriage?

She had to know. "Who told you that?" She asked quickly, her words coming more like a hiss as attendants started to swarm in and her governess constantly snapped her fingers at them telling them to pack only the essential. "Diana who told you?"

"My lady mother" She answered. Katherine mentally sighed in relief. So the bastard Queen had decided to tell Diana of her own misfortune. _What a shame_ -Katherine thought. If only her odious sister had not told Diana, she and her parents to which Diana was devoted would have used it as a great means to further the gap between mother and daughter.

_Another time._ The most important thing now remained that they and Annie did not loose contact and that the little Princess, possibly if Annie failed to bring another live son into this world, future Queen, continue to grow close to her grandparents. With Diana as their puppet they could become the first family. Her first action as the Queen's favorite aunt would be to send her washed up old sister Bella and her lovesick and useless husband Alexei back to Russia. Her mother had plans for her sister too, she wanted to punish Elizabeth for getting the happy ending she was never allowed to. She constantly repeated to her father that she would banish Elizabeth and exile Eustace Chapuys and work up charges against their sons, sending them to the block. _Not George!_ She had begged. She always hid her feelings for her first cousin behind a veil of mischief and liveliness. Her mother -Katherine wanted to believe- was oblivious to them.

* * *

><p><strong>1558, June 1st<strong>

**Bridewell Palace, London**

Annie smiles as she watched father and daughter chase after each other, their heads bent close together as their daughter took the crown from her father's head and placed it on herself. Diana was beginning to forget Mary, in a matter of months she would forget her altogether. If only it was that easy to turn Diana around. Her grand aunt and uncle, Elizabeth and Eustace had tried to have Diana show affection to her true grandfather but the child was wild and adamant that she would not recognized another family member but her _grandparents._ Frankly they gave in her request to let Mary and her immediate family come to Bridewell, for Diana could disrupt the entire palace if she so wanted.  
>She was very loved by her parents and she always gave back the respect they deserved but that temper of hers! Elizabeth saw went through the roof every time someone disagree with her, though in public functions she would control herself very well showing the world that she was Edward's daughter.<p>

Elizabeth who barely had the patience for tantrums had a hard time controlling her niece when she was in her care such as now. "I want to play with my father" She begged crossing her arms against her chest and glowering up at her grand aunt who'd just spanked her. Spanked her! Her, a Princess of England whose body was as sacred as her father's! It was no wonder her anger was genuine led by this single thought and her stare mutinous.

Eustace rolled his eyes as he watched the two women silently quarrel. God these insufferable Tudor women. Diana was as stubborn as them.

"Now Your Highness the Queen conveyed upon me the responsibilities of your governess since Lady Misseldon is getting too old and is too fed up to put up with your tantrums. As long as I am here you will obey Diana" She said strictly her tone as her eyes never missing on the point of discipline. "Do you understand?"

"No" she said smiling sweetly her chin up in defiance.

Elizabeth grabbed the child's hand and hit them hard. Diana whined but no tears fell for she was a Princess and the first lady of the realm after her mother and Princesses her mother told her never cried. However she presumed her position to her grand aunt and threatened her to tell her mother "I will say that you hit me really hard and that your husband threatened to take me away"

"Do not test my patience Diana, your mother has given me full command of your household"

"Why can't Lady Misseldon be my governess like before?" Better yet why couldn't her grandmother be her governess?

Before Elizabeth could, Eustace put his shoulder on Diana, his knees wobbling as he was having great trouble maintaining his balance without his cane. He explained to his granddaughter that Lady Misseldon was big with child and until she could be relieved she would be in her grand aunt's charge.

"No!" Diana shrieked "I want my grandmother then! Why can't I have my grandmother as my governess, she is of the truest relation to my mother who are you sir to tell me who I should have and not?"

Elizabeth slapped her niece's hands again and shook the little girl.

"Elizabeth" Elizabeth paid no heed of her husband's warning and shaking the girl again she said furiously "Diana Tudor you will be silent and you will learn to obey us! Now," she said more softly now "for reasons we cannot tell you yet your parents will not entrust you to your grandmother but they have given us the _honor_, Eustace and me, of taking charge of your education. You should feel honored as well my lady for I have in my care many illustrious courtiers' daughter and when they have all gone from my care they have made fine marriages. It is about time you learn how to behave for this behavior does not suit that of a royal Princess, the women in our family do not behave like wildlings" She thought Annie should have left Diana in her care since the beginning, as a consequence it was too late to make a fair lady out of her unruly child.

"Do you understand?" She repeated more strongly.

Diana looked to her grand uncle for the first time for help but he could do nothing but point to his wife, his hand remained on her shoulder. Oddly, it brought her warmth and itwas softer than she'd expected.

"Do you understand?" And say 'yes' her expression warned her.

"Yes my lady aunt"

"Turn around and apologize to your grandmother, go on"

Scowling, Diana curtsied to her lady aunt before leaving and turning to the Earl of Hertford she bowed before and did as Elizabeth had told her "I am deeply sorry for my behavior toward you my lord, it shall not happen again rest assured"

Eustace smiled and pet his unknown (to her) granddaughter's head. "Apology accepted" He said giving her a wink that she did not see as she and her ladies hurried out of the room.

"She does not mean it" Elizabeth said knowing what was going through Eustace's mind. "She is only a child and in Mary's influence she will come around quickly and see the truth of things"

Eustace was less optimistic. "You saw how she looked at us Elizabeth, that girl hates us and you said yourself it is too late to rectify her"

"Children are not conscious of their behavior and she will soon be five, she will change in time" She promised she would do everything in her power to change that attitude of her niece, no matter what or how, Diana was going to change and under their tutelage she would be finally rid of Mary's influence for good.

"If you say so" Said Eustace extremely pessimistic, he sank in his sofa, his wife came to sit besides him. She looked dubiously at him. "Talk to me" she said. He sighed and put her hands on his knee "I am getting old, I do not want to die with the knowledge that I did not mend things between me and that child. I want her to know the truth"

"Eustace we have talked of this"

"Not enough, she needs to know the truth if we want to rid her of Mary's influence."

"She is a child, you saw how she reacts to bad news"

"How is this bad news? I am her grandfather"

"Eustace you know what I mean, you can't, at least not yet. When Edward feels that it is time for her to know the truth then maybe we can all tell her together, but not now. Let her be"

Eustace looked away. He wanted nothing more than to take Diana in her arms and rock her and tell her bed stories the way her alleged grandfather, Philip of Bavaria did.


	23. Farewell without tears

**Once again thanks for everyone who's reviewed, alerted or favorited this fic. Sorry for those I have not PM'ed but been busy just arrived to visit my mum, I will get to it asap.  
>~C.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I watch the city burn<br>these dreams like ashes float away  
>Your voice I never heard<br>only silence  
>Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?<br>Where were you when it all crashed down?  
>Never thought that you'd deceived me.<br>Where are you now?  
>How long can you stand the pain?<br>How long will you hide your face?  
>How long will you be afraid?<br>Are you there?  
>How long will you play this game?<br>Will you fight or walk away?  
>How long will you let it burn?<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>I watch the city burn  
>these passions slowly moldering<br>a lesson never learned  
>Only violence<br>Is your world just a broken promise  
>Is your love just a drop of rain<br>Will we all just burn our fire  
>Are you still there<br>How long can you stand the pain  
>How long will you hide your face<br>How long will you be afraid  
>Are you afraid<br>How long will you play this game  
>Will you fight or will you walk away<br>How long will you let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn  
>Will you wait until it all burns down<br>Will you hide until it all burns down  
>Will it hurt when it all burns down<br>Will you fight when it all burns down  
>Will you stand when it all burns down<br>Will you love when it all burns down  
>Will it end when it all burns down<br>Will you just let it all burns down  
>How long can you stand the pain<br>How long will you hide your face  
>How long will you be afraid<br>Are you afraid  
>How long will you play this game<br>Will you fight or will you walk away  
>How long will you let it burn<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn"_

**~Let it burn**_** by **_**Red**

* * *

><p><strong>1558, June 15th<strong>

**Bridewell Palace, London:**

"Your Majesty may I come in?" Before Annie could answer, the little Princess ran to the door and opened it completely and stepped aside to let her (unknown) grandfather in.

"My lord Earl" She said as was customary. Eustace smiled down and looked sympathetically into her light blue eyes, his family's trademark. He and Edward had always worried that someone would link the color of her eyes to him and Annie. It would spell ruin if they did, but the King's friend, his former whipping boy, Barnaby Fiztpatrick had assured the former Ambassador that nobody would _as long_ Edward remained their sovereign lord.

"_What would happen if he didn't?"_ Eustace didn't dare to ask. He was content that his daughter had everything she desired in life. God knows, he thought, she deserved it after been cursed with a mother like Mary and enduring her for two years at Hundson.

He'd only begun to scratch the surface of her taunts at the hand of her _twin_ brother Henry who every bit like his namesake, their grandfather.

"_He would push me from the steps, throw his hot soup at me and threaten to pull me into the cook's flames if I told mama"_ She'd told Eustace on a rainy day on the first day when she came with his wife to stay in Hatfield before her mother tried to force her back. She told him all kinds of stories how her mother was aloof to her pain, how she always pretended that she didn't know and for a moment Eustace wanted to believe that he too could pretend that none of what Annie was saying was real. It couldn't be real. He didn't want to believe that his Mary, his Princess, his former lover, Katherine of Aragon's daughter could be capable of such mischief. Even his mind could not put a name on what she'd done to their daughter. But soon it became evident that Mary hated the girl with a passion and nothing would please her more than to see her out of the way for her (legitimate) children.

"_He called me bastard, bastard!"_ Annie would cry day and night and he would soothe her in her sleep and spent his nights in her bed, ignoring the aching of his limbs, instead of being with his wife, trying to calm her down.

At the time it seemed fitting that Annie go with her mother, he believed that she was an honest woman who believed in God and what was best for her child, even if he didn't love her it wasn't his place to judge for he was a man, and girls' place was with their mothers. Elizabeth, his angel of reason had brought him back to the rightful path and cleared his minds of all doubts that Mary stirred in his mind and made him see the truth of his former love. She was a cold, calculate, ambitious, and ruthless woman. No different than the harlot, Elizabeth's mother, she'd condemned.

Annie reminded him of her sometimes. They both were bewitching, beguiling and highly sophisticated women, and as if that wasn't enough, their names were the same, it was through their mothers they came from the royal line and their fathers were both Ambassadors.

Anne Boleyn, Anne Elizabeth, he cared not who was who, or who Anne Boleyn had been or who'd she been. Eustace had figured it long time ago since he'd laid eyes on his daughter for the first time that there was more to her than met eye, and whatever grave injuries she'd done in the past she was that person no longer. She was and always would be Anne Elizabeth Chapuys-Tudor, His daughter, His firstborn, and His true child.

Annie did not thought that she and her daughter could be friends, Diana had bore too much of a resemblance to Jane Seymour much for her dislike of the woman in the last years of her reign where she made it very clear she had no desire for her son to continue his pursuit for his future wife. She was considered lower stock and Annie would not put it past her late mother in law to hiss in her son's ear that she'd probably known other men before him. Which was not true, Annie had not known or been intimate with other man. There was only exception to the rule, but they had never been close enough to give themselves to the other. Edward was first and foremost the only man she'd ever known in flesh and spirit. He was her angel, her deliverer, and her true love though she was disappointed of his lack of faith in her sometimes. Like his father he was urged by his council for a male heir. He believed it was His responsibility to continue the Tudor line through his son. A woman, much as he claimed love for his daughter did not figure in the picture but Diana was no other woman. She might bare equal resemblance to her grandmother, she might appear the same woman, and might grow into the same simple beauty, nothing exotic or alluring as Jane Seymour had been; however Diana was raised and born a Princess, taught since birth of her independence, taught that she would one day rule a great kingdom or else be a great ruler's wife. She was prepared for whatever fate had to offer and like her mother she was not afraid of change.

Diana curtsied as her mother cleared her throat. "My lord Earl" she repeated and then rephrased as her mother cleared her throat a second time and scolded in a highly pitched voice, "My lord Earl, grand uncle welcome" in a begrudging voice holding her chin up as Annie taught her.

"Your Highness, my grand niece Diana it pleases me that you are accompanying your mother." He said hoping to engage in casual conversation with his granddaughter, unfortunately Diana left him no more room for conversation as her reply was short and showed her quick-wit. "Thank you my lord grand uncle, if you may excuse me now I have to attend thy wife on my lessons. My grand aunt hates tardiness" She left immediately not waiting for her reply or her mother's dismissal.

Annie gave Eustace a simple smile. They well knew the truth, there was no easy way winning Diana without suffering first. Her daughter was like the God of Israel, merciful looking on the outside, hard and a cold shell in the outside, and she always chose on the wrong people in their family to trust.

"Forgive her she is having a hard time adjusting herself to new life in Bridewell"

"It's been two weeks now" They've already celebrated their birthday and Diana showed no better good will or ill will for that matter to her grand uncles, she accepted their presents and was courteous to them but that was far as it went.

She was neither no good or bad or to them, and to Eustace she showed a colder will but was no longer outspoken, certainly Elizabeth had straightened his granddaughter up. Something Edward did not agree. But what did Edward know? She told her father.

"Edward is her father and his lord" he simply said "and I am not content with the idea of having my granddaughter spanked is not something I appreciate" He said as a matter of fact.

"Neither do I but Edward is a man, you are a man."

"What does that mean?"

"Men see things differently than women do. Our bodies were made to bare children and our minds more prepared to handle them once they grow into maturity."

"Diana is not yet mature enough to know right or wrong let alone handle all these kinds of lessons. You and your aunt are placing too much expectations on the little girl, it is too much than she can bare Annie" he said with a cautionary tone sitting next to her.

He changed the subject seeing this was stressing her and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. The child or children as he'd begun to suspect were growing too fast, at three months she began to show and at four all her gowns had been altered and Edward had ordered new gowns for her. "I am large as a whale" she often complained to her husband.

Now at six months she felt heavier and it was getting very hard to walk. Edward had commanded her that she remained in doors much to her chagrin but Eustace agreed. It could be a son she was carrying.

Annie did not see the child as an obligation though it was her duty to give England a male heir to continue the Tudor dynasty, she was happier with the thought that this child, boy or girl, would be Her child and no one else's and she would have a little sibling whom Diana could play and teach and share all her toys with.

Annie rested her hand above her father's that was on her belly. Immediately after making contact he felt the children, for he'd always insisted there were two, respond to his touch and slightly move making Annie smile.

"He has not done that" she said "he always kicks or hits but he never moves. What have you done to soften his spirits?"

Eustace smiled sheepishly. Honestly he did not know. He was good with children that is all. He came from a big family and his nieces were constantly getting pregnant and he was always chosen to be godfather, he'd done it many times before his gout had worsen and it rendered it impossible for them to keep inviting him to Annency or the closest home he had to England, in Antwerp where his brother Rupert and his nieces constantly stayed at.

"They likes his grandfather" He said insisting they were two.

A month later his theory was proven correctly when Annie was seven months pregnant and Edward grew alarmed when he wrapped his arms around and felt two kicks coming from several places of her belly. He called the doctor believing the most ridiculous thing, that the child was split in half and she was about to miscarry like the last time.

The physician assured him that Annie was alright and healthy as ever and so were her children.

"Children?" Edward asked his eyes boggling out, his mouth open forming a big 'o'. He finally found his voice. He was a King and his tutor had taught him that no matter what, no matter how terrible or great the news he must never act surprised. "Children?" he asked now in a more casual tone but his eyes were bright with excitement. The physician smiled on him, his smile was genuine for he like so many others was praying the Queen had a baby boy this time.

"Yes Your Majesty, your wife it seems is with children"

Edward was too desperate to show his love to Annie, he dismissed the physician and his servants quickly and wheeled to his wife and showered her with kisses. "You made me the happiest man in Earth"

"We made this future together" She said kissing his nose taking his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach where they felt the (now) children kick wildly, they continued with their wild, cheerful movements until they felt their parents' hands withdraw. They did not want to weary them with excitement. Now it was of the utmost importance that she be kept from public appearances and government functions.

"I am not going into confinement" Annie said crossing her arms against her chest when Edward stated his case before her.

"Annie we have talked of this, we agreed it was best for the children"

"We agreed and if I remember correctly, you would allow me to participate in charity functions and in your Northern progresses, I am your Regent Edward and the Mistress of this realm in your absence!"

"Anne this is different, you are pregnant with two children! What if they are boys? What if you miscarry again?"

Annie grumbled. Again, again he had to bring **that** up! She was sure it would not happen, she had learned from her mistake. She would take better care of this child.

"It has nothing to do with your care. Don't you see, it is the excitement and the stress you'd be put in that could endanger both your lives? I can't loose you both!" Edward said, turning the conversation unexpectedly around her.

Annie knew he loved her and meant well but she had not believed his love for her would outweigh his concern for their unborn children.

She sighed "Edward" she had to calm down, this pregnancy was wearing her down and Edward did mean well but he was wearing her more than the children were with his refusal and overprotection. She was not a child, and not a domestic Queen, couldn't he see that? "I have been your regent for two years since you left to France to defend Calais, been there in his absence raising g armies, learning strategy from the remaining officers, leading men into battle, crushing the Imperial Commander Sepperus fleet and securing England's borders from the constant threat from the Spanish and at home with the neighboring Scots." How could she say after all she explained that she was not capable of enduring with the pain and stress of childbearing? She'd commanded the fleet that destroyed Sepperus' and been riding to the camp of returning soldiers just as she'd received the news, and she was four months pregnant at the time!

"If I had known you were carrying twins I would have ordered the commanding officers to lock you in Bridewell and not mingle yourself caring for those men!"

Edward had a high aberration for the putrid bodies and the stench the dead gave out. It was no wonder he was never at the head of his armies in Calais. Like his father he was an avid warrior but unlike him he was not so keen on taking greater risks. Edward was just not made for battle. It was a puzzle for the French who lost the in the last skirmish where they intended to take Calais, how this weakling could win every battle?

"I managed to crush the enemy's ship and as Katherine of Aragon, secure the Northern borders. If I were such a weak and feeble creature tell me my dear husband how could I have withstand all that? How tell me?" She challenged.

Edward was at a loss for words, she had him in that. But he was not going to let her out of this palace again!

"Edward come on I am your wife, your Queen, we should rule jointly together"

"You are my Queen Consort, we should not rule jointly and less so when you are with children! Think of your children and your welfare" Annie scoffed and turned her back on him. He sighed and more pleadingly he said "Annie please think of me then. What shall I do? What shall England do without you? Do you want to leave Diana an orphan?"

She wheeled around "You exaggerate"

"I don't Madame, I love you more than everything, I will not let you do this to me or to Diana, think of your child" He begged. Annie thought too much of herself that she hardly gave a thought to those around her, sometimes he wondered if she really loved them as she claimed.

She rolled her eyes. Edward had his way. "Only because you blackmail with Diana and do not twist my words Edward, I love my child, you, and this country, but I shall not pay the price for that love. I shall not be in chains. This will be the last time you confine me into your rooms. Next time that we have a child you will give me leave to do as I please with an escort of course and I shall accompany you to every entourage"

Seeing he was not going to get her to agree to him unless he yielded to her request, he nodded "But on one condition" he said.

"And which is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You let me pick the name next time and I decide on their births" He said pushing his lips against hers, it became a fierce battle of the tongues where the movements of their children stopped them from succumbing to their passions. "Agreed?"

"Agreed" she said with a smile pushing her husband on the bed where she landed on top of him, he groaned for his leg but the kiss she gave him silenced him.

* * *

><p><strong>1558, July 5th<strong>

**Greenwich, Palace of Placentia, London Borough:**

The court moved again to Greenwich. Annie was going to get bigger and it was the King's wish that she gave birth in Greenwich. It was a tradition that all the Tudor Princes and future Kings be born there, the tradition had been started by the late King who'd been the first of their dynasty to be born there.

Edward raised himself from the bed hastily. He was careful not to wake his wife. He did not fit the traditional role of a King. He was not broad shouldered, plump, strong armed, strong necked as his father but he was a brilliant tactician –he boasted the best since his namesake Edward IV.

Annie would be angry if she knew where he was going, but he had to keep up appearances. Tradition spoke against a King sleeping with his wife at her time of child bearing but Edward worried for her and Diana so much. The Tudor court was full with gossip and assassins. He was wary of anyone, there were only a few you could really trust and because of that he surrounded himself with childhood friends and his closest family members.

He gave his wife a soft kiss on the cheek, she began to stir. "I shall be back soon" He said wishing he could have said more, but she would understand.

He met with his friends in the stables where they prepared his white stallion, a poor choice in Barnaby Fitzpatrick's opinion, when it had been another white stallion that got scared easily and caused him his first injury. "Are you sure Your Majesty wants more bad luck to befall on your leg? You'd be known as one legged Edward" His friend said jestingly.

Edward barked with laughter, the rest soon followed. "That beast I already slew, nay this one is a fine horse and a fine breed, I have raced him many times"

"When your wife was not looking" Said Barnaby filling in the blanks

.

"Does your tongue never sleeps my friend?"

"No sir, my tongue is my mind and I am rather happy speaking it" He answered merrily.

Edward chuckled. He'd find a bride for his friend, he promised himself. Hopefully the wench, Edward thought, would straighten his friend.

They joked on some more until the stable boys adjusted the metal around Edward's injured leg on tightly as they adjusted his saddle so he would not fall.

"Enough staring at my metal gentlemen let us all ride!"

They set off.

Annie waited for his return. She growled. She could not believe he had done this again, left without saying goodbye or leaving a note! Soon as he gets back, she promised, she would straighten him out and he would hear her this time.

She hated worrying. "How much longer?" She seethed frustrated, nightfall had come and he still hadn't returned. Eventually others got worried and they organized a search party.

Four of the five men came to her chambers later. Annie did not need to hear the news, their eyes told her everything.

Her gaze fell, yet she asked "My husband?"

"Madame …" the oldest and bravest of the messengers stepped forward and fiddling with his hat, he took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her "His Majesty fell from his horse, everyone told him not to race but he insisted and Baron Fitzpatrick jumped from his horse, he broke ribs and bones from his arm, it had to be amputated, as he tried to catch the King before he fell from his horse"

"What caused the fall?"

It seemed too much of a coincidence, too ironic and like a satire. Three times he'd fallen from his horses, first because of that damned stag got in the way of his (first) white stallion, second from the joust and now … what?

"Tell me!" She said with an air of authority, her feelings aside, she had to take command, she had to be strong for England and her daughter.

"A snake, Baron Fitzpatrick tells me, 'tis like the devil creature came out of nowhere and bit the stallion's leg it went wild and started running, the King got sick and even relieved himself in his saddle, the Baron raced his own beast against the King's dying one but when the horse fell the King fell on his back, the saddle had unfastened and the metal straps around his ill leg broke with the fall. The King hit on his head, it was too late when we found the Baron crying over His Majesty's body." He left many details unsaid, he did not want to be the one responsible for causing the widowed Queen a miscarriage.

It was too late, however not a miscarriage, a cry of pain as realization struck her that she was all alone and her one true love, her soul mate, had died!

They came to restrain her but she barked at her ladies, pushed ever servant and trashed her room. Philippa and Isabella looked at each other, an understanding passing between them, they ran to get Eustace Chapuys who'd already been told.

Eustace soothed his daughter and held her in his arms like a frail little child, very careful not to press on her belly.

Her unborn seemed to sense her distress and began to shift their position, Anne ceased crying all at once.

"What will I do?" She asked frantically "What will I do?" She wanted to pull her hair to throw more things, to hit, kill something. Someone had been responsible for the King's death, she was sure. This was no ordinary death. And it was a humiliating way for her love to die!

She told the servants that nobody must ever speak of the details, he died from his frantic horse that was it, the people needed not to know the full picture.

God! Why Edward? Why him? "What am I going to do?" She had a King, possibly two in her belly. How was she going to rule England now in their name?

"You will be strong" Eustace kept saying to her "You will keep strong"

"I don't know if I can't. I can't" She said sobbing uncontrollably.

"You must" He said with equal mourning. With Edward dead her position and that of his family had become more precarious. _God if you are there, be merciful, spare my daughter, spare her children and spare Elizabeth._

They spent in each other's embrace drawing foul tongues on the next morning when she allowed her ladies to reenter her chambers and dress her up in mourning clothes.

Eustace knew, and sometimes he wished he didn't know so much, that it had been improper to stay with his daughter the whole night, but he could not deny his daughter anything. She was his firstborn and she'd needed him in these hard times to come.

* * *

><p><em>"I won't cry<br>I found myself in wonderland  
>get back on my feet again ...<br>Is this real? Is this pretend?  
>I will take a stand until the end"<em>

**~Alice in Wonderland by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>They cleaned and prepared the body and buried him on the sixth of July, almost immediately. Annie wasted no time. In less than a day she had arranged everything, a task so speedy yet so splendid that outranked the splendor of other funerals, even the King's late father.<p>

Diana had been told on the next day. She had been awakened by her mother who shook her and dragged her from the bed. "Come you are to dress" she said her tone leaving no room for explanation, however Diana was not satisfied. She asked her mother what was wrong so many times that she lost her patience and she reeled to Diana and shouted the whole truth to her.

"No! No! I don't believe it" Diana said feeling tears forming in her eyes however she did not spill them as her mother shook her harder and spoke firmly: "Princesses do not cry. Do no cry, do NOT cry" then more softly seeing her daughter's fright she added "You know what this means right?" Diana nodded "You are now your father's heir, if I fail to produce an heir you will be Queen Diana, and as a future Queen you must act your part."

"But lady mother I do not know if I can" She said biting her lips and remembering on the good times she had with her father so tears won't spill. She was not a baby anymore, she was a Princess, _the_ Princess and everyone expected her to act her role. What would they say if they saw her sobbing and crying like a baby? The English wanted a strong English monarch and for them she had to act like one.

Diana did not cry at the ceremony as she promised her mother, she rubbed her forehead instead of her eyes constantly feigning she was hot, but Eustace and Elizabeth knew better having been for a short time in charge of her well being.

It broke Elizabeth to see her grand niece so young, so inexperienced and so sad. But there was something different about her. When she'd been told of her father's death her childhood had ended. She did not smile, cry or showed any emotion, she remained in her stoic state for the entire ceremony and then her mother led her to their carriage where they rode back to Greenwich. Edward had been interred in Westminster, Elizabeth said her final goodbyes to her brother leaving a red rose on her tomb, the symbol of their Lancaster ancestry.

She felt at ease now that the ceremony was over. She found herself wondering what would it be like if it had been her father in Edward's place and her mother while yet pregnant with her unborn brother? She would be _the_ Princess too, and like Diana the heiress presumptive. Her mother would not waste a single thought, she and her father would crown her and anoint her with the holy oils. She would be Elizabeth I, the heiress to a great fortune and to a great legacy, she would make of England a richer kingdom, a greater Empire that her father had ever dreamed of. Alas. Elizabeth had to shake these treasonous thoughts from her head, she was happy where she was and she trusted Diana to follow in her would-be footsteps and if Annie had a son, she trusted he too would follow in her dreamed footsteps. Like any married woman now, Elizabeth's hopes and greatness would be lived through her only heirs, her sons Anthony and George. Mainly Anthony. George was too slow of wit and he was too serious to be her son. She would often joke with him that he was not really her son, that he was from the fey or left to her doorstep by gypsies. She did not see what all her taunts and affections and ambitions for Anthony had done to George.


	24. Family horror

**Don Corleone: **You spend time with your family?  
><strong>Johnny Fontane<strong>: Sure I do.  
><strong>Don Corleone<strong>: Good. A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man.

**~The Godfather Part I (1972)**

* * *

><p>"Is Annie getting any better?" Eustace asked leaving all formalities aside. He and his son and Philipa were alone so there were no need for any.<p>

"No it seems not" Philippa confessed to the Earl of Hertford as was his English title since he married the former Protestant English Princess. Since then he'd risen far than any English man or foreigner in English history, reasons enough to envy him and gain as much enemies as new friends. Eustace dubiously regretted the appointments given to him by the Emperor first and now his unofficial son in law, the King of England, Edward. He didn't feel like he deserved any of them, what had he done to gain such honors? He'd done no great feat, won no battles, waged no war against foreign neighbors or dangerous opponents, vanished no infidels, destroyed no heretics or eliminated the Eastern threat. He'd only married a woman he'd thought he hated because of her mother and somehow that woman had gained him his elevation, something she was content and proud for it was no different than what she expected and the life she'd been accustomed all her life. Eustace however saw no pride in such gains which he had no merit.

"Let me talk to her"

"She is in no condition to receive you or anyone at this moment. She's locked herself in that room for days, she receives no one but me and the servants, she is constantly afraid though she does not admit it so. I am sorry Your Grace but whatever she is going through she will have to go through alone" Philipa, her chief lady in waiting said. "I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to go"

Eustace did not heed her advice and went pass through, Anthony following.

"Your Grace, Your Grace!" They heard Philipa scream after them but Anthony wheeled around and caught Philipa's arms and sat her down in a couch nearby his sister's fireplace in her parlor.

"Why don't you entertain your dear companion Tony with one of your delights?" Asked Tony holding her arms tightly, her back pressed against his chest.

"Push off! Release me this instant"

"Or what?" Anthony teased kissing her earlobe "You will tell Her Majesty? Come I just want to have a little fun" and she turned to face him, her eyes glittering. She had never known how handsome he was in the moonlight._ No I mustn't! _"Let me go or I shall scream" she said trying to sound convincing but she failed, her voice quivered as her honey brown eyes met his dark blue ones. Boleyn eyes, bewitching eyes, a bewitching stare that bewitched her.

"Let me go" Pippa insisted. Her voice had grown huskier and Anthony saw his opportunity and took advantage of her weakened state and kissed her.

Annie began to chuckle, Eustace was so pleased with the effect her brother's liaisons had on her though on occasion he would tell his wife that he was worried for their eldest son. He was a Chapuys through and through but he had too much of his grandfather in him that it scared Eustace.  
><em>"No bastards"<em> was Eustace's motto when he was lecturing his teenage son about the importance of his good behavior towards women and children. _"Women and children can be careless if they want but not men. You must be able to stand on your two feet, think with your head before your male organ. Your grandfather always thought with his male organ and look where that got him"_

"Chapuys charm huh?" She asked locking the door and her brain from Anthony and Philippa's muffled screams. "She will be marrying very soon, don't make Anthony postpone the wedding in fear he's going to turn me into an Aunt"

Eustace shook his head vigorously. His son would not be so careess as to claim Lady Philippa's maidenhead completely. He hoped. "I will pull his hair if he does" His son could not afford to be careless, for God's sake he was going to be the future Duke of Sicily. _He better learn to behave._

"Anthony? Are we speaking of the same Chapuys? He will never know chastity, it is a shame he's broken many maidens' hearts already"

Eustace agreed. Many women unaware of the plans he and his mother had for George, flaunted themselves to Anthony. He was going to be the Duke of Sicily after all, George was simply a second son. A _segundon_, a _pazzo, _nothing more.

_"What? I am just saying, he is too big"_ Anthony had claimed poking his new baby brother's nose. Eustace told him to stop and sent him a death glare, and then his wife threatened to take his grandfather's present and he grew silent again.  
>Bess claimed that George was all hers, Tudor and Boleyn although his cheekbones and almond shaped eyes that bore his mother's color said differently.<p>

With him -he and Annie had planned an alliance for Scotland. Truth be told, he'd shared his ambitions with his two eldest children since their brother's birth. _"One day" _he'd promised _"your 'big' brother will be Scotland's Consort"_

Elizabeth had shared her ambitions with her father but not the Queen despite that it was she who was responsible for Elizabeth and Eustace's glorious return to court after she told the King that she'd given birth to a robust and healthy, strong baby boy. One that exceeded in her father's expectations far more than Mary's puny little boy, Henry.

"He is a young man, give him time, he will grow" Anthony was not the one Eustace was worried about. He did not have to marry a great woman or rule by her side a great woman. His lands in Sicily would be all Anthony's, his lands to command, his to do as he pleased. George ... well George is a differnet story.

"If Philippa's husband catches them ... he is not a man to be fooled so easily, you forget who his father is"

Eustace did not need to be reminded. Lord Northumbeland's son was as a keen astute politician as his father, already he'd been figuring in government above his older and younger siblings. His wife feared him with good reason, she suspected the man to be far too above his station and that he was full of ambition like his father.

"Gay Lord Robert is not one to wait patiently when it comes to claim ladies' maidenheads, imagine if he discovers Philippa no longer has one"

"Philippa is fine, her maidenhead will remain intact. Remember your brother is not your grandfather, he may be led wild by his lust and passion for beautiful women, but he knows his limitations"

"Aye but it would not do you harm reminding him once in a while. George too"

Eustace furrowed his brow "George? What does George have to do with this?"

"You know who George has been writing to this past summer since her brother died"

Eustace sighed, he needed not reminder of the cousins' infatuation. It was the latest hot topic at court and Eustace was getting frustrated by his son's disinterests in his responsibilities. "I have talked to George but he is like his grandfather, he sees a pretty face, pretty eyes and he looses his mind"

"I thought you and Bess said his time at Hatfield made him more mature"

"I thought so too but George does not want to listen to his parents and can you blame him? He is going to be sixteen next month, a man now"

Perhaps in appearance, Annie thought. "He needs your support father, he can't be allowed to send more love poems to that witch's daughter"

Eustace chuckled "Annie you are her daughter too"

"Only by blood I am more Bess' daughter and yours" She answered her maintaining her posture but her cheeks were a scarlet red.

The restraint of his daughter never failed to astonish Eustace. He softened as he said "I promise I will deal with these things but the most important thing I must deal with right now is you. You have not attended the privy council meetings in a week, you've been to all of them since Edward's death. What is the matter here? Tell me, what happened? What are you so worried about my daughter?"

Annie bit her lip. Her father was right she should have attended the council meeting but it was just so hard. She tried to keep up with an stoic face but every time she exit privy council's doors she would be struck by the image of her dead husband, lying still in his coffin, his eyes closed never to be open again ...  
>She lost her self-control and cried. "I do not know if I can do this anymore. What do they want of me? I can't crown my daughter but they can't wait for my children to be born. Help me please I need your help" Yet her grave manner did not give away to her true fears.<p>

Eustace blue eyes regarded his daughter solemnly, and there was no sign of recognition of her fears in his face or that he searched for them in her equally teary blue eyes.

He cupper hs face with his hands "You should never have to worry or be inconvenienced with the council of a few. You are their Queen they are there thanks to you and Edward, never let them forget that. And of course I will help you but you must help me too for England cannot be left Queenless, you must take the reins of government. I know you can do this"

"How?"

"Because you are my daughter" he said as a matter of factly.

* * *

><p>Annie had grown sulkier every day with the passing of the days and Diana was no better. Mary was back to her old ways and she'd taken command of Diana's household as she had before, and with no one to stop her she raised the question to the Privy Council through her ally, Bishop Gardiner, of installing Diana as the new Queen of England.<p>

"We must not hesitate" The bishop sparred with his colleagues. "England cannot be open for invasion, we have risked too much for this precious country to be at the feet of invaders and foreigners and by God" he said dramatically hitting his fist on the table "I will not see this country slave of savages"

The council, those of the conservative party, applauded him, his enemies recognized his speech evoked the old feelings of pride and nationalism that had not been seen since the times of the hundred years war and their former sovereign lord's father, Henry VIII.

However Eustace quick to see behind the Bishop's mask of deception and the wielder of his strings, cut his victory short: "My lords England has no need of savages and foreign conquerors, but must we bleed the whole country dry for our stubborn pride. I am not of this land and I do not share a drop of royal blood or possess such a high lineage like all of you respectable members but I have come to love this country and am bound to it by marriage and by love" Several council members snickered seeing this was verging on melodrama "Must we really exhaust the people and empty the coffers and spend it more than it should be spent on useless wars?"

"Useless how can you call it useless when we have the whole Imperial navy of Maximilian II and the King of Spain's on our shores not to mention that headstrong French King whose forces have attempted to take Calais more than once. You would have us be a beggar Kingdom my lord like Henry VI?" John Dudley, the Earl of Northumbeland said. Honestly he did not agree with the Bishop but what the Duke of Sicily was proposing was complete madness. A man who spent his life in the glittering courts of the Europe including this one, thought the Earl, you would think he'd had more common sense.

Eustace ignored Northumbeland and directed his next words more specifically at Mary whom Gardiner was really speaking for. "Our late lord may he rest in peace" he said doing the sign of the cross bringing his fingers to his front and heart and muttering 'Amen' much to the ire of the Protestant crowd and fanatic Catholics who believed he was a hypocrite for marrying the daughter of the concubine and betraying his allegiance to the Emperor and the holy church. This gesture made it clear, he wanted them to believe, that he had in no way strayed from the true path and kept himself loyal to his religion, but as a family man now and the father of the Dowager Queen of England, he owed greater loyalty to his blood.

"Was a man of vision but he was also a man who was led by ambition and his faith, he emptied the coffers on universities but did little to advance the classes which were now more fanatical in nature than they've ever been with one god at the center, the church of England"

"This debate has been going on endlessly my lord Earl, we do not need another lecture" Northumbeland said, several of the staunchly Protestant as Catholic privy members laughed.

Eustace continued to ignore the Earl and much to the Earl's chagrin he saw several heads starting to ignore him as well and distance themselves from him "If we want this country to progress we must do what the Queen Dowager stressed on many times, advance on the industry, introduce all new kinds of curriculum not only those that work to our advantage to the universities and above all open as the last true Yorkist King, Edward IV did to his England, its doors to commerce. Trade is of the utmost importance right now, whether you disagree on the fanatical and erroneous nature of the Bishop of Rome's religions on our closest European neighbors, it is of the utmost importance that we establish relations with them and cement alliances"

"How do you propose that Your Grace, my lord Earl, when you refuse to grant the right to be Queen to Her Highness, Princess Diana. She is by right unless the Queen produces a son, Edward's rightful heir" Asked Barnaby Fitzpatrick now completely intrigued, his fingers rubbing his chin, his right elbow on the table supporting his head.

Eustace knew he'd have an ally in Fitzpatrick. The enemy of one's enemy is thy friend. He learned long time in the Charles of Savoy's court.

"My lord Fitzpatrick is plain spoken but he makes a good point how do we all intend for we must supposed this is still a council of many instead of one" Bishop Gardiner said his eyes spitting fire in his direction "to open up doors without inviting unwanted guests when we have yet to have a Queen?"

"There will be a King. The Queen Dowager is head of this council and she'd be here now would she not be in her progress in the streets of London overseeing the new hospital and Academy construction for girls" As was her husband's last wish he'd granted Annie complete control over the treasury and made her the de facto ruler, Regent for Diana if the children in her belly proved to be girls, or for her son if she was carrying a boy.

"That is all very touching but what will happen when she comes? Surely we must tell her instead and rest our heads for time being and decide on our speeches better, aye my lords?" Barnaby Fitzpatrick ever playing on the two sides, and being the mediator of each, said hoping to appease, however their lord Earl was not yet done.

"Her Majesty will approve, she said so many times that she will not place the crown on her daughter's head until she delivers"

"But how long? It has been one month, one month! Must we wait the remaining two?" Barked the Duke of Norfolk his eyes showing more irritation with the lord Earl, Duke, than with himself for not being chosen by either women, Mary and Elizabeth Tudor as their spokesman. He was better than all these people, he descended from Edward III, he was a Plantagenet through both his parents, this should be his crown and his court not his cousin's husband's bastard's crown and her court. To think a court ruled by a woman! It was unnatural and against all God's laws. He hoped that one of the little buggers waiting in her belly was a boy.

England would not last long with a woman on the throne.

Bah! What an insult!

"My lords" Eustace decided to try on a different tactic "Remember the English civil war, many of you are against the laws of God and man. If we crown Diana our Queen and the Queen gives birth to our son then you can see the dilemma. That son will wage war as he grows on England and her mother militant as we've seen her on several occasions –_forgive me Annie –_he mentally prayed but this was the only way he could convince them- will be torn between both factions, her son or her daughter's. We all know from our experiences how volatile women can be and can we expect no less from Lady Mary's daughter?"

There were several snickers but heavy nods, and their states soon fell into a pensive state. Indeed Eustace had accomplished his goal and after much thought everyone concluded they did not want a daughter of Katherine of Aragon's, a female on the throne of England. Some of the members who were old enough to remember the stories of their fathers who fought either for York or Lancaster at the beginning of the civil war, remembered Margaret of Anjou, her cruelty was legendary.

The vote was casted, it was not unanimous, Eustace had not expected it to be but the dice was cast. They would wait one more month until the Queen gave birth.

God they hoped it would not be long.

Diana learned more about statecraft in her confinement, for she considered her bigger apartments now a prison, than she had in her previous years with her tutors when she'd run her own household.

Diana was diligent with her servants, she oversaw the comings and goings and as her lady mother told her she made a mental note of their features, their mannerisms, their voices, everything.

The little girl was exhausted but she did not tell her mother. She was doing her duty. This was what her papa would've wanted. She was a big girl and she had to act like it. She could be England's future sovereign.

* * *

><p><em>"Dead as dead can be<br>My doctor tells me  
>But I just can't believe him<br>Ever the optimistic one  
>I'm sure of your ability<br>To become my perfect enemy_

_Wake up and face me_  
><em>Don't play dead 'cause maybe<em>  
><em>Someday I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way<em>

_Leaning over you here_  
><em>Cold and catatonic<em>  
><em>I catch a brief reflection<em>  
><em>Of what you could and might have been<em>  
><em>It's your RIGHT and your ability<em>  
><em>To become my perfect enemy<em>

_Wake up_  
><em>(Why cant you?)<em>  
><em>And face me<em>  
><em>(Come on now)<em>  
><em>Don't play dead<em>  
><em>(Dont play dead)<em>  
><em>'Cause maybe<em>  
><em>(Because maybe)<em>  
><em>Someday<em>  
><em>(Someday)<em>  
><em>I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way<em>

_Maybe you're better off this way (×4)_  
><em>You're better off this (×2)<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off...<em>

_Wake up_  
><em>(Why can't you?)<em>  
><em>And face me<em>  
><em>(Come on now)<em>  
><em>Don't play dead<em>  
><em>(Dont play dead)<em>  
><em>'Cause maybe<em>  
><em>(Because maybe)<em>  
><em>Someday<em>  
><em>(Someday)<em>  
><em>I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You fucking disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way!<em>

_Go ahead and play dead_  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>I know that you can hear this<em>  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>Go ahead and play dead<em>  
><em>(GO!)<em>

_Why can't you turn and face me?_  
><em>(WAKE UP!)<em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(WAKE UP!)<em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(WAKE UP!)<em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>You fucking disappoint me<em>

_Passive-aggressive bullshit... "_

**"Passive" by Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p>Mary was furious that she had not been invited to her brother's funeral, that she had not even been told! It was an affront worse than anything her bastard had ever done to her! She was tired of waiting, tired of sitting in her couch by the fireplace shedding tears for her lost son. He was gone. Nothing would bring him back, they had to accept that.<p>

It was time to put her plan into action.

In the Autumn of that same year she sent a letter to Annie, she was not so dumb as to have it intercepted. One of her ladies which Annie would never know would deliver it to her mistress and she, in all her arrogance, believing it was her father would reply through that very same maid and come directly to the cottage he'd purchased outside London Borough. It was the perfect plan except for one minor flaw. When Annie arrived into the house she'd not come alone as Mary believed, much to her great relief however Annie was accompanied by no one when she came inside. The people who answered her, her father's servants had been bought and would leave soon after the deed was done_. If it is done_ –Mary thought. _No, it must work. It must. _She had sacrificed too much for this day to come.

Philip waited in the antechamber, bored with his books he read for three times in a row now he decided to spend the rest of his time waiting in the study. If all went according to plan his wife would scare the little country girl into submission and all would be well.

Things hardly if ever went according to plan as Philip would find later.

Annie stepped inside her father's cottage. He had not fixed much of the loose floorboards or paid the servants enough to wipe the dust of his coat of arms and the windows. It was dirty and she wondered what was so important that he cited her here through their secret code? She began to grow nervous as she wheeled around in the second floor, she heard the crack on the old door. A figure emerged from the abandoned chamber that used to be her father's and her aunt's, when they were yet young and needed a rest from court life but did not want to go too far in case they were summoned back.  
>"You!" Her finger went flying into her mother's direction. Mary laughed diabolically at her daughter's surprise. Oh how she dreamed of this for years.<br>"Welcome, welcome" she expressed her thoughts aloud. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you my _darling, sweet, sweet, sweet, bastard daughter"_ she said spitting the last words, they sounded like big hisses only a snake would make.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, before her mother could respond, the answer came to her and suddenly she grew aware of the danger she was in.

"Dear daughter you look like you've seen a ghost"

Annie did not realize how close she was to the stairs. Her mother continued talking, raving madly at her. Lost in her madness she proclaimed what they both knew "When they tore you from my breast I did not cry because you were torn from me Annie, I cried because I did not have you with me to snap your neck"

Annie knew it had been coming but hearing it from the woman who spent long hours giving birth made her feel less like a Queen and less loved "How could you be so evil? If anyone here is evil and should have their heads or necks snapped it should be you mother!"

"Henry died because of you! You!" she cried back "It should have been you, I would have been so happy to see you die, to have you killed, you were nothing but a pest, an ugly and unwanted pest. Everything you took from me I loved Annie, I loved Henry in a way you cannot imagine Annie, but rest assured as you taught lovely Diana to say, all debts will be paid."

Annie grew more scared, she should have screamed but she was so nervous and the children inside her were moving slowly, rearranging themselves, coming closer together sensing danger near them as their grandmother took heavy steps towards her daughter.

"You ruined me, Eustace was supposed to be mine but your father had to fall for that harlot's daughter, that harlot you! You!"

"No stop it!"

"I named you Anne because you were her, you remind me just of her and Henry nearly chocked on his first breath as you came first, you could not wait to come into this world and seem dead again you harlot!"

"Mother stop you do not know what you are saying, my father loved you, I loved you, I carried you in my arms when you were sad over Henry's sickness. Don't you remember mama it was me who swung her bony arms around your neck who whispered those horrible things you say, not horrible I only wanted to tell you the truth that you were cruel and mean to me but I love you!"

"Lies all lies, all Annes are evil, Anne of Britanny another opportunistic harlot, concubine of two Kings of Frances waiting the brother to die to marry the other, shameless just like my sister's mother, if she is my sister. Anne Neville, Anne Boleyn, all Annes causing misfortune and of course the greatest harlot of all …" Mary stopped looking at her daughter, at this her daughter had grown more scare and pushed her mother "I hate you! You are nothing but an unwanted creature, you made the others believe that you are a poor little bitch driven by insanity but you were insane the moment you decided to take it out on me that your sister won my father over! He could have been yours, you could have been a mother, my mama just as I wanted you to be. Mama"

Mary could not stand it any longer "You were nothing but hell and a burden. The only good thing you ever gave this country and my brother was Diana! But you could not bare see me happy so you stole her from me just as you stole your sister's husband!"

"No that is not true I would never steal Alexei, my feelings for him were nothing but a fancy, I loved Edward my uncle, he was my husband, my love"

"You do not know what love is Annie, you ruined my family. Don't think that I did not suffer seeing your sister Bella cry every night after Alexei would fuck every other girl because they would remind him of you"

"Mother that was not my fault, I talked to Alexei –"

"It was not enough, he still hates her because she is not you. All you managed to do is postpone the inevitable that he will discard her or ignore her. You condemned your sister to a life of misery just like your namesake did with my mother. You are evil Annie"

"Stop it Lady Mary that is enough!" She said using her imperious tone, regaining her posture. She became a different woman when insulted, her blue eyes lost their supplicating gesture to her mother and her expression showed how cruel she could be. "You Madame lost your rights of motherhood when you chose to berate me for being a living reminder of what you lost. My father could have been yours if you had just left your ambitions, your self pity, but no you had to be like my grandfather who always thought the world owed him something! The world owes you nothing mother. Life is made up of choices, and I made mine right now. You are not to see or visit court ever again or see my daughter is that understood?" Mary grew pale. _No, not Diana!_ Not her treasure. She was the only one left in this world who could bring a true smile out of the weathering Duchess. She would not let her daughter take her from her. A smile graced Annie's features, she had her mother right where she always wanted. She was not her little fearful rag doll anymore. "With your permission … oh that is right I do not need your permission mother I am Queen now. I will tell Diana we will miss you dearly" She wheeled around made her way to the stairs.

In that moment Mary recovered and she grabbed Annie's arms and made her turn to her. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Henry" she sniffed "The only pride in my life and you killed it! You killed it, the only thing you were good for and you are taking it away from me!"

"Diana is my daughter!"

"She is my granddaughter, I am a better mother than you"

Annie raised her eyebrows "You?" Was she serious? "You?" She shriekd releasing herself from her grasp "You? You foul, filthy witch? You and your impoverished husband made my life a living hell, every day of my life I prayed that it would be my last"

"It is a shame God did not hear your prayers. You destroyed me Annie, the only good thing I had left in this world and you killed it just as you killed your sister with Alexei's infatuation with you!"

"No, no! I have not killed anyone!"

"Yes you have and to the devil with you, I will not let you harm my family anymore"

Mary yanked her and pushing towards her she then released her but Annie did not have time to regain her balance as she fell backwards by one push.

"Mother! Mother!" She shouted followed by a faint whisper as she rolled down.

Mary brought her hands to her mouth. She gasped. She could not believe what she'd done. It was what she'd planned had she not? Why then did she feel so empty, so hollow inside?

A sly smile spread on her features then when she remembered her cousin Charles' words all those years ago. Behind every tragedy there is some fortune, behind every fortune a little tragedy. Certainly this was not all a tragedy.

She walked downstairs. Her daughter was unconscious but she began to stir. Annie's hands were still protectively around her belly. She heard the servants loudly chatter outside, they were getting drunk or too busy with the latest gossip. They would not hear what would transpire here.


	25. If anything happens

_"Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_  
><em>A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake<em>  
><em>No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber<em>  
><em>Until I realise that it was you who held me under<em>

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_  
><em>Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs<em>

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
><em>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world<em>

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_  
><em>All around the world was waking, I never could go back<em>  
><em>Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open<em>  
><em>And finally it seemed that the spell was broken<em>

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_  
><em>And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open<em>

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
><em>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world<em>

_Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards_  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door<em>  
><em>Snow White's stitching up the circuitboard<em>

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
><em>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world<em>

_Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards_  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door<em>  
><em>Snow White's stitching up the circuitboard<em>  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door"<em>

_**~Blinding love by Florence and the Machine**_

* * *

><p>He thought of her continually. He believed he was being childish again when he was alone and imagined talking to her when he was in the mirror, he saw her face through his vanity. Her green, dazzling eyes, her expression kind and smiling towards him.<p>

"Do not be afraid" He told himself when he envisioned taking her hand and leading her to the altar. He did not want anybody to touch her. He wanted her to be all his.

Such was his delusion that he did not hear the screams and cries from his father when the news reached them.

"What do you mean she fell?"

"Your Grace I am not allowed to tell you much, Her Majesty is well now the Lady Mary is taking care of her now, she is with the Archbishop of Canterbury and the Earl of Northumber"

"You mean Northumbeland"

"Aye yes sorry Your Grace" What did he know? He was an ignorant, poor creature from humble beginnings. He did not posses the grace, the looks or the good fortune of being blessed despite his initial status, with God's wisdom to win over a King's daughter. He was nobody and he apologized to His Grace's several times before Eustace grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is SHE right now?"

"Your Grace the Lady Mary is with her"

"You told me that already, can't I get a straight answer where is SHE RIGHT NOW?"

The servant paled. His wife soothed him and he let go of the poor man. Elizabeth addressed the useless servant and asked him, kindlier, where the Queen was residing.

Visibly calmer he answered "Your Majesty is in her usual apartments just three doors down from Your Graces'."

"You are dismissed Tim"

Tim breathed a sigh of relief and hurried out of the room. He did not need to be told twice. Elizabeth turned to her husband, he was getting ready to see his daughter. "What are you going to do? Interrupt her meeting with the bunch of vultures? The Earl will take advantage of this opportunity, you are not a man in any position to demand your Queen anything"

"I am her father and this news of the accident sounds very suspicious"

"Then let me go with you, you are not going to go alone"

"Elizabeth" he said putting on his winter furrs "you need to stay here, watch for any sign danger I will come back soon I promise"

"Eustace" but he was already out of the room. She grumbled and took out her frustration at the servants as she ordered to pack only the necessary. Anthony saw the mess of her clothes lying on the floor as her ladies were emptying her closet and turned to his mother, asking: "What is the meaning of all of this?"

She supposed the news did not travel fast these days.

"Her Majesty just had an accident she fell down the stairs, don't worry the Lord in all his wisdom has granted her and the royal children his divine protection"

Anthony paled. Noticing his father's abscence for the first time he asked about his whereabouts.

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively "You do not need to fret my son, he's gone to your sis ... your cousin to see how she is doing. Her Majesty is keeping company with the Earl of Northumbeland, Archbishop Cranmer, and your Aunt Mary. Why I cannot fathom but she is" Elizabeth said shortly thanking herself for not saying the word 'sister' and composing herself quickly before she made that awful mistake that would have put all their lives in peril.

"Can I go?" A voice across the room asked. George had just entered the room, his big brown eyes were opened widely, listening intently to their conversation. "Can I go mother? Her Majesty will need..."

Elizabeth cut him off before he could finish "Her Majesty is fine where she is and if there is any sign of danger or irregularity your father and all of us will move to Westminster with Her Majesty"

She was having another of her furious rants, George knw better than to get in her way. Anthony patted his brother's head which George hated as much as when he called him "Georgie boy" and led his brother to their room where they waited for hours to hear the news of their sister's condition.

* * *

><p>The Archbishop of Cranmer and the Earl of Northumbeland who regretted that he'd not been appointed immediately as Regent for Her Highness upon learning about the accident. His disappointment was now more evident when he'd been told that the bastard woman had not died but lived and her children too it seemed according to the physician atop of that! Annie reassured the Archbishop who was suffocating her with questions of her children's welfare and his prayers that she and the children, their long for prayed male heir, was fine.<p>

"Please I am fine, there is no need" she paused when she spotted her father in the room "no need for all of this the royal physician assured me that the royal children are safe"

"Your Majesty you must ask for another opinion, the man is very old if you allow me you could borrow my physician"

"Borrow? I am a Queen I do not borrow, I take remember that my lord. Everything that is in this land belongs to the King and seeing as there is none yet, the responsibility falls on my shoulders"

"Your Majesty I am sorry if I offended you" The Earl excused himself and suddenly became obscured by her father and the Archbishop.

Thomas Cranmer decided to approached Her Majesty with a more subtle manner "Your Majesty the Earl as well as I mean well, we are worried for your welfare and that of your children, we will not rush you to do anything unwise but the question remains about the succession. The members in the council grow very uneasy" He said tactly.

Annie frowned, that again. "I will call on my parliament as soon as I am back on my feet" It was not the best way to say it but she felt at a loss of words as the images of the previous night came flodding back.

She heard several protests from them but her next words made the decision final "I will adress Parliament next week and let us pray for the safety of the King I carry inside"

If it is indeed a Prince -the Earl thought but hid his thoughts like the rest of his colleagues very well. Cranmer not all convinced with the Queen Dowager's conviction inquired as to her mental state something that Annie took it as the highest of all offenses.

"You Archbishop your realm is in the church and that realm yours was appointed by two men, one you despised and the second our late king's father so you should remember that your appointment depends solely on your behavior to your betters"

Cranmer clicked his lips, the way a fanatical man would have done but the Queen had hit one high note and he knew he needed to thread carefully with this sovereign. He made a mental prayer after he and the rest were dismissed that God grant Eternal peace and wisdom on England and let the harlot's granddaughter, Katherine of Aragon's granddaughter, perish for she was the product of a sinful union like her mother's and in the eyes of God nothing stained of lies and sin must remain. Yet for the time being his prayers would be directed at her welfare for the sake of their unborn King.

"If there is nothing else you my lords wish to discuss with me or that carries high importance I suggest you all leave now immediately"

The lords knew better than to put resistance. Everyone save her father left the room. Her mother was nowhere to be seem and for that she was glad. She said that she had to tell her ladies and prepare to care for her the time being, Annie could not be happier. She needed to spend time with her father and if the timing was good, she would tell her father everything but at the moment her nerves were getting the best of her and she was too nervous to talk. Finally she found her courage.

"Father"

"What happened?" Eustace asked although he already had his suspicions, walking to her bed he placed his hand on her swollen belly. He breathed a sigh of relief to feel her children moving again, soothed by his touch.

Annie avoided his eyes, she did not want those mysterious eyes unearthing the dark secret.

"I fell" she said simply shrugging her shoulders in the most careless manner.

"How?" He asked patiently and softly making no sign of his frustration for his daughter's reluctance.

"I-I came on one of the loose floorboards on your cottage a-and ... I was there to see if I could see if I could hire designers to fix it for later ... a-and there must have been a crack there for the next thing I knew I slipped and fell backwards"

He smiled "You are lying" he said "I can always tell when you are lying."

Annie shrunk and grew nervous, she lowered her gaze as she briefly made contact with her father's eyes. She did not want him to find out. _Wasn't this your intention? Her mind racked. Don't you want to be free of your mother?_

_No, no,_ she battled with her conscience. _I don't want to be free, I just want to go home._ More than ever she realized how naive she'd was to think she could win the game of thrones. There was no winning here, she was helpless, her mother had seen through her fears like she had many years ago at Hundson and she exploited them. It was her fault she was in this position.

"No, no" she said forcing herself to look at him, she cleared her mind from all her unwanted thoughts, quickly adding that "it was me, I-I fell, honestly father I just fell, it was very stupid really. I fell but I am fine"

Eustace could see there was more but he decided not to press. "Well good because I would have died of grief if something would have happened to you"

"Honestly father you do not need to worry about me, I am fine, the children are still kicking"

In that moment that her mind had convinced her to tell him the truth in that brief pause she made, the door was opened. Their lovely scene was interrupted by her mother and Philip who came running by her side. Tears streaming down her mother's eyes she swung her arms against her daughter and kissed her forehead repeatedly and her cheeks.

"Oh Annie, oh my God Annie, thank God you were right, I was so worried when I heard. Thank God me and your father were on our way home, why didn't you tell us you were visiting your uncle's cottage dear. You worried us so much. Are you fine? Are they treating you well?"

"Mother please I am fine, I fell ... please you do not need to overwhelm me with your embrace"

"Oh Annie me and your father we're so worried."

"I am fine mother really and I am sorry father" she said meeting Philip's eyes "for worrying you so much" Annie trembled in her mother's embrace her eyes were wide and her whole body was shaking.

Eustace wanted to roll his life. The womanw was obviously faking it. Eustace who'd grown all his life around actors could see that it was just another act. He'd seen many men and women do the same but the important question was why now? And why was Annie so scared? She had never been scared of her mother, she had confronted her on many ocassions, she did not have any need to feel nervous by her prescence? She hadn't before what had changed then? And that is when focusing on the 'now' and the 'then' Eustace began to put all the pieces together and he realized what she'd done and in that moment he felt nothing but deep hatred for Mary but he kept it hidden behind a mask of neutrality.

"The Queen Dowager needs her rest the physician recommended that she does so for her children"

"All right Annie, call me if you need anything, my chambers have been moved next door to yours. I am here for everything you need"

"Yes mother" She said.

A knot formed in her throat when Philip touched with his fingertips her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss them "We are counting on you Annie, we know you will make us very proud, take care my daughter"

Eustace felt like he was going to be sick but he was silenced. His gaze followed the couple to the door.

"It was she wasn't it?" He asked, his gaze returning to her once they left.

"No, no, no of course not." She said quickly and then she added a little laugh to convince her father "How could you think that father? She is my mother, she'd never do that, I fell I told you" But even she could tell it was a lie.

Eustace cupped her face in his hands and said "You are Annie Chapuys, you are not afriad of her, of them, of anyone." then he let go of her face and added as she shook her head "And more importantly I know what she did and I promise you Annie she will never harm you again. Ever. I made that promise when you were a child and I was ready to kill"

"Please I just fell ... leave it at that"

"No Annie, I can't. Your mother is just going to keep taking advantage and I can't let her. I thought once she had changed and I was wrong, but I am here and I will make sure she never comes near you again as God as my witness"

"Please don't mention God, I don't believe in God anymore" If he was real why did he let this happen? Why did he let her suffer? Why did he gave her a mother who hated her?

Eustace cringed at her tone "But you should Annie for your children and you are alive because of him. Your children's lives are a miracle Annie, he believes in you, he wants you to get better. And leave your mother to me."

Annie recognized the seirousness in his tone, her eyes widened in alarm and looked more pleadingly at his. She took her hand in his and implored "Just let this pass alright? Please for me? Let this slide I fell, I just fell"

"No Annie your mother had done many wrongs by her anger and resentment towards me at you but not this time, not this time. God is already punishing her for her sins. He took her son Henry her only hope and pride from her. I will not make her pay for she is paying already, nothing in this life goes unpunished. She will never change and if I let this pass she will just keep terrorizing you. No"

"She is mother, isn't that what you said to me when she tried to take me from Hatfield once? That she had changed and she was incapable of such feelings?" SHe said with contempt remembering her father had once swallowed her lies and her crocodile tears.

Eustace's eyes grew remorseful "Aye, I did and I am sorry Annie very sorry. I was wrong then, I really believed your mother had changed" He knew better now and he was not going to let Mary harm his little girl again. "I can't promise you that I won't hurt her. What she did to you is inexcusable but she is paying Annie and she will continue paying. God will take everything she loves from her but if she nears you, you can't blame me for what I will do if she lays another finger against you"

Her children began to kick wildly urging their mother to take a decision. She grew frustrated with their incessant kicking and mentally shouted at them to stop but they didn't. They continued kicking and kicking and her father wasn't making things easier.

She suddenly thought of the future for nothing made sense anymore. What if what her father said was true and God did have a plan for her children? What if that plan did not involve her?

She had to make things right. "I need to ask you something"

"Anything." He said "Just don't ask me about your mother because I can't promise you anything there"

"No" she interrupted "it is not that it is about my children, your grandchildren. If anything should happen to me"

"Nothing will happen to you" he said firmly.

"Now who is being naive father?" she said snorting, she composed herself and continued dictating her will to her father "If anything should happen to me I want you to be the Lord Protector and Bess the Governor and Regent in your absence should any of the children be a boy or Diana becomes Queen."

"I will look over but seriously Annie" he said with full confidence "nothing will happen to you"

"In case it does" Annie repeated "I need you to promise me. Promise me" She said more strongly.

"I promise"

Father and daughter embraced each other and she spilled tears on his neck ruff for the children she would never know and her daughter she would never get to see set sail to her new home where her husband would receive her and marry her and she would become Queen of his great nation.

After a while Annie came under the conclusion that she like her mother, was not meant for happiness and she regretted for she asked her God what ever did she do to deserve such fate?


	26. Light My Darkness

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and kept reviewing this fic, I appreciate it very much and thanks to SSLE who helped me with some bits of this chapter. Just want to make it clear I put a lot of effort in my fics, I might not be great authors as you or brilliant but I do what I can to please the audience but ultimately I do this to please myself, and I am glad with the result so far. People are free to like or dislike my reading, I don't care, just keep bashing to yourself. ^_^**

**~C.**

* * *

><p><em>"With your heart gone cold you'll turn to violence<em>

_With your inhibitions going silent_

_You will turn and twist and pry your eyes out_

_Wishing that you could just go back now_

_You will_ _be the criminal heartthrob_

_Destroying all that you could ever learn from_

_For no cause you'll_ _cause destruction_

_Oh no"_

**~ "**_**My Turn to Evil**_**" by Lyrics vs. Numbers**

* * *

><p>She turned to her father smiling for his encouraging words, however they had to consider that she had a reputation to keep. Much like her great, great and great grandmothers, Margaret Beaufort and the pious Elizabeth of York, Annie had to keep her image of the loyal, evangelical mourning wife. What her Aunt's mother, and in her heart her true grandmother, Anne Boleyn always tried to do. It was common knowledge, though nobody spoke of it because otherwise it would be condemned and it would ruin Annie and leave her children stained forever; that she was Eustace's bastards. Everyone who was a keen observer could tell by the way they smiled and by the way they looked, with the exception of her hair. She was a perfect copy of him.<p>

"You have to leave" she swallowed "Before the Archbishop and ..." her tone turned crisp when she thought of her husband and her would be puppeteer "the Earl of Northumbeland come"

The Earl of Northumbeland had not been very pleased when he had been made an Earl of Northumbeland instead of Duke as he hoped for. He always blamed Annie for it and at any opportunity he would not hesitate to cease power and declare himself Regent or worse, Annie feared, name that little minx of her niece Jane Grey, Anthony's old play mate, Queen and marry her to his much younger and puppet son, Guilford. Years, she and Edward had been stalling their wedding, Edward was great at building excuses though in her case she had ulterior motives not to see them wed. Her brother Anthony was fond of Jane, they had known each other from childhood and what affection they had then had not waned as the years passed by and the Duchess Dowager of Suffolk, Frances Brandon, kept them separated. The Dowager Duchess feared that Bess' boy would cease the throne and crown Jane his Queen legitimizing his position as their grandfather did when he took the Yorkist Princess, Elizabeth Plantagenet, as his wife; and pushing from favor all of Frances' other daughters and her allies, including the Earl of Northumbeland. If that was the case for her mistrust towards Anthony, she didn't need to worry, Anthony was a loyal servant of the crown and unlike their younger brother he wasn't ambitious or had cravings for power. He was much their father's son as she was.

"Please" her tone was shifted back to sorrow, her eyes looking pleadingly at him "I will be fine and ..."

Annie closed her eyes remembering the beating as she bit her lower lip which was swollen and hurt her more when her teeth made contact.

Eustace frowned "Who did that to you?"

"I fell" She raised her voice. Why did her father had to be so insensitive? Couldn't he leave her alone for once? The mand had done all he could to protecting her, Annie was not a child anymore, she did not need protecting!

"I just fell alright, there were loosen floorboards in your old house, I told you to repair those when I was last there, I happened to hit on one of them after I fell down the stairs, alright?"

Chapuys said nothing. He looked at her for a great amount of time with his piercing eyes on her face that Annie did not dare to look. She hated those eyes, eyes that she had inherited from him, mysterious eyes, eyes that held so much secrets, eyes that could see right through you and find out the truth of what really happened to her.  
>"Please" She insisted, pouting like a little girl. In that moment Eustace regretted her leaving her to visit his cottage on her own, but she was the Queen and with her position came an arrogance that Eustace was not prepared to face<br>"I will leave you then"

But before he closed the door he turned to her. No, he would always be his little girl to him, no matter how many titles and power she possesses, to old Eustace she would always be his loving daughter, his only daughter, proof that his love for Mary once existed. "But I will return soon"

She waited until the sound of his boots faded. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself tightly, she curled into a ball and started to cry uncontrollably. She could fear her children kicking, moving impatiently inside her as if to remind her of their existence. "I know, I know" She told them, hiding her head in her chest she looked down on her swollen belly. If it hadn't been for her quick reaction, her children would not be here with her. "I am so sorry, so sorry that I cannot be the warrior mother you expect me to be"

One of them, the one she suspected was a boy moved inside her in a very slow manner. She smiled bitterly, for all his intent he could do little to calm her. She would die as soon as she went into labor, and if fate continued to smile at her the same way it had since her attack began, death would take them as well.

"Sorry" The children oblivious of her thoughts continued to move, her kicker, whom she always insisted to Edward was their son, never ceased.

* * *

><p>When he was outside he started searching for one of Annie´s ladies, Phillipa who was he knew, her favorite lady.<p>

"Philipa?" The blond girl looked up to him and bowed in deep reverence "My Lord Hertford"

"I need to know something" He said looking menacing "What happened to my daughter?"

Phillipa narrowed her eyebrows, she wished she could help but she just did not how. Annie had made it clear that she did not need help and she no longer called for Philippa for comfort or gossip as she used to when her husband had been alive. Pipa suspected it had to do with her mother, the Lady Mary Tudor had become more insistent on her demand for respect ever since her brother's death, and more so now that she claimed she had saved her daughter and her unborn children from death.

She looked and made sure no one was watching, and led him to an abandoned corridor. "I am afraid I know as much as you my lord. Has Her Majesty said anything to you?"

He shook his head.

She sighed. "Then we both are clueless. She does not confide in me as she used to" she confessed.

Suddenly she asked, her voice betraying her posture, "Has Lady Mary visited Annie?"

She was nervous and Eustace saw it in the corner of her eyes as she started to blink and her hand flinching as she spoke.

"I was expecting you could answer me that Pipa" He said putting down all formalities as she had.

"Your Grace I have asked her countless times who did it but ... she refuses to answer, she says she fell and you know Her Highness once she says something it is hard for her to say otherwise"

"But ... "

"Your Grace, if I tell you this please don't say it was I"

"I give you my word"

Philipa sighed in relief "The Lady Susan, and Jane Dormer know though I doubt you will hear a word from the latter, she is very ignorant about milady's mother's true nature. You might have some luck with her, though the Lady Susan. She was there when Lady Mary_ "found"_ milady"

She then added "She also looks like someone who has a guilty conscience" It was her experience that Philipa knew that people who carried such burden would go as many times to Church or pray to lift that unwanted burden from their backs. But often prayer would not help and they would need to tell somebody.

He nodded. He would go to Susan but he needed support. And he knew perfectly well where he would get. He entered his carriage where Fleming was waiting anxiously for him "Sir? So? What happened to the Queen Dowager?"

"I need your help, Fleming. I need you to send an urgent message to Cambridge to the estate of Duke Alexei Romanov. I need his help to talk with Lady Susan"

"Sure sir, but sir may I ask, why Lady Susan? Has something happened?" He asked

"yes. But the repercussions will be terrible. Thus, I need the Russian cavalry"

"Sir" Fleming's tone of voice turned even more serious, and he raised his voice at his master "I am afraid that is not possible. Have you not heard?"

"What?"

Fleming turned away from his master, he expected the natural reaction from Eustace after this to blow up from anger at his former love interest.

"Duke Alexei Romanov is betrothed, I have heard it from the Lady Susan when I approached her while she was at the chapel. She seemed very disconcerted, I asked her what was wrong but she ran away, and then I heard her tell her mistress that the negotiations with the Russian Ambassador were a success. Lady Isabela is to be the next Romanov Duchess. They all seemed, with the exception of Lady Susan very pleased"

"I don´t care about that. Many things can still happen, remember Charles and Mary? In any case, I know about Alexei feelings for Annie. When I tell him what I have to tell him he will go to Siberia to help her"

Fleming nodded but one thing still worried him, the Lady Mary and the German Duke, whom like all his familiars, eternal rivals of the Orthodox Church, had spies everywhere, and not to mention, he did not hesitate to also mention to his master "The Earl of Northumbeland is hoping as many of the Archbishops to gain control of Her Majesty's heir if she has a son. They are also in a race against time to dethrone our Queen Dowager"

"If she has a son, she will become regent"

Fleming did not say anything more. When it came to his children, his master's reason tended to be clouded. He did not know to what extent these men, friends and others foes of the Lady Mary were willing to go to see their power preserved and if it meant setting one life aside.

Fleming did not finish that thought. Loyal to his master he kept nodding, willing to do everything possible not to see that happen.

In the end of that day while he was in Hatfield and Elizabeth lying down resting, Eustace awaited for Alexis who entered the room shortly after the sun set. "Your Grace"

he greeted his face and mind clear hiding the concern he felt for his beloved Annie. All of the Czar's envoys advised him it was best to take Isabella as his next bride. He dismissed them all quickly telling them he had no one in mind but Annie, or of his choosing, but with the throne of Russia in jeopardy and after being named next in line after the ailing and now sonless Czar, Annie seemed farther from his reach. "Is it true?" He managed to say after a while.

"What?" Eustace asked with a small smile feeling still very connected to Alexei who he regarded as almost a son

"The Queen Dowager, word has spread quickly among my envoys. Official word is she fell"

From behind where he hid his balled fists, he squeezed his nails deeper into his flesh, feeling the sinking feeling of helplessness his mother often warned him never to fall in.

"It´s not true. That is what Annie says but I do not believe it. She is clearly lying"

"I need your help Alexei" Eustace said coming closer to him becoming more intimate

"Will you help me?" -He asked with a whisper

"If it is for the Queen Dowager" whom I hold in deep steam, he wished to say "anything you ask me. I am your humble servant Your Grace"

Lady Susan had stayed in the Queen Dowager's household at Dover Palace in a room next to her Highness. She prayed for the entire night while her son was in the rooms downstairs wondering why his mother had not showed up with his mistress and her husband, the Duke of Bavaria for dinner.

"En nomini ..." Susan prayed for what must have been the millionth time our holy father and rose from bed. She barely looked at herself in the mirror afraid it would be her conscience berating her again for what she'd allowed to be done.

By the time she had arrived to the Queen Dowager's chambers, her mother was already there with her. A sight Susan now dreaded.

She had not noticed it was already morning, or that in any given time the surprise of the century would come to Dover palace with the Duke and heir of the Romanov throne, Alexei Romanov.

**~o~**

Annie looked warily at her mother. Mary smiled at her daughter kissing her forehead "You look like you could pass for a true Queen. It will all be fine, just remember to smile when your guests come to see you sweetling" she said with such devotion that you could almost believe she really meant all the affection she bestowed to her child.

**~o~**

"It pleases me to know that Annie has a great father like yourself sir" Alexei never got the chance to meet his father. The man was always away and had left him as any good noble, to the care of his mother. Eustace Chapuys was the only father figure he got to know

"Thank you" He said "I also appreciate that Annie has friends such as yourself"

"What do you want me to do_ sir_ to help Annie?"

"We need to go talk with Lady Susan. Both of us. To make her scare to pressure her into saying what she knows about all this"

"I have a feeling" he added "that she is the key to all this"

"Tell me when to get the carriage ready and we will leave immediately" he said without hesitation.

"Shall we leave now then?" Eustace asked satisfied at Alex resolution

"Be my guest" Alexei said moving aside to let Eustace climb into the carriage first, as any good noble Russian knight would to a man as honorable as his foster father.

They both entered it and it rode fast to Dover where Mary and her ladies were. "I will need your help Alexei to attract Susan outside. Mary can´t know we´re here"

"Yes sir" Alexei moved past the crowds of ladies and noblemen that kept swarming into the palace to seek their Queen Dowager's favor or to appear sympathetic on the eve of hearing the latest news regarding her fall.

Susan sobbed walking away from the large crowds and found herself outside, unbeknownst to her that she was being followed.

"Who are you?" She screamed as she looked behind only to see Alexei "Your Grace!"

She said surprised

She bowed to a low curtsy to show her respect to next heir of the Russian throne. Last thing Susan wanted was a scolding from her mistress or the Duke of the Romanovs for not knowing her rightful place.

"Please forgive me your grace, my state of mind kept me from behaving properly"

"Do not concern yourself with what is proper or not" Alexei said and then another voice was heard behind him "For that is what should concern you less"

She turned around, to her next surprise Eustace was there looking formidable as ever.

Susan forced herself to look calm and bowed her head "Your grace" she acknowledged "have you come here to see the Queen Dowager?" She asked and later told herself meeting his eyes, how stupid she was for asking that. Of course he was concerned! Of course he came to see his daughter; it was common knowledge Eustace loved that child more than his own children with Elizabeth. And his wife did not fall far behind. Elizabeth had dedicated all of her time and money to Annie so much that on her wedding it had been her and not Annie's mother, who carried the train of her niece's bridal gown.

Eustace walked closer to Susan, not menacingly enough to make her run, but just enough to keep her where she was.

"No. I came here to see you" He said lower, underlining the _you_.

She took a step back measuring the distance between herself, both men and the door.

"I have to go"

Making her way to the door, Alexei rushed putting himself in front, his hand grasping the door knob. "I am afraid not" He smiled, the candlelight gave the impression his blue eyes glowed, scaring Susan.

Her heart beat faster, she turned to Eustace "What is this all about?"

"I am curious person. And more than that, my lady" Eustace started "I am a worried father, for you know perfectly well that that idiot of Philip of Bavaria is not the father of Annie but I am and I want to know what Mary did to my daughter. And do not dare to deny that she did not do anything because I know perfectly well that she did. I know that she did. I want to know what she did and moreover why she did"

"No I don't know what you are talking about and if you excuse I have to go back to tend to your "daughter" she is carrying my next King after all" she said dejectedly, her eyebrows arching, staring furiously at them and looking them straight in the eye, displaying her stoic posture, and composing herself quickly so they would not break through her mental barrier.

"Susan!" Eustace said raising his voice at the woman. "You have no idea of what I´m capable of doing to you and to your mistress if I dream that Mary hurt Annie. Now, I know she did, and I already know what I´m going to do...but I want you to tell me why"

"Since when are you my master? You don't scare me, I have faced worse perils and men than you your grace, now if you excuse me, will you let me attend your daughter you say you care for?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the nearest wall, making her wince in pain. "I will kill you you hear me?" He whispered in her ear. "I will kill you" he repeated shaking her.

She snickered the same way she always had when she had the upper hand "You would not, you do not want Mary accusing you so she could tell the whole world what a horrible person you are You want Annie to know that? That you have stained your hands with the blood of a poor, helpless woman?" she raised an eyebrow knowing she had hit a cord there.

"I will do everything to protect my daughter" He whispered "I would go to Hell and return, do you understand? And if Mary and Annie have to hate me for that, then so be it! I don´t care"

"Then she will hate you and the whole world will condemn you, forget your wife or your sons being in charge if Annie bears us a King for the regency after this" Susan said her eyes now shedding tears of rage and fear, looking at him pleadingly hoping that he would have some ounce of sympathy or pity for her in his cold heart.

"I don´t care! This is what I think of your Regency" He spit in the floor "What has Mary done to my daughter?"

"Nothing, please, please Eustace I don't ... I-I don-don't know, I-I hon-honestly don't know" she shut her eyes remembering all the scolding Annie got when she yelled at Philip, how Mary told him to make it look like part of her fall.

"I d-don't know ... please you have to believe me!"

"Susan" He started now more softly "Do you remember when we met? You came to me, so many years ago, when Mary was still in Hatfield attending on her sister? You were so worried about her and I was so in love with her. I would have done everything for her then" He now with a whisper "I would have done everything for her"

"N-no I-I ... N-no ... please just let me go"

"She was so sweet back then. So … pure so innocent … I would not believe she was capable of foul feelings"

She sniffed. She was struggling to get free -"She was. It was their fault, it was this Court ... please let me go Eustace, she is still sweet, she is ... she is." she kept repeating shutting the voices of Annie's cries as she begged her mother to stop.

"I met Mary when she was nineteen. I fell in love with her right then and there. I would´ve kept the wind from blowing on her if I could"

Susan sniffed "She is still that girl " she lowered her voice, barely above a whisper she leaned to his ear, "she still is, and you can keep the wind blowing by letting this matter drop. No-nothing h-happened I-I am s-s-sure"

"No she is not. She changed she is not that same girl, she is not Mary, she is not my Mary or Katherine´s Mary. She is not even your Mary anymore, and you know that, I know that, everyone knows that. The more you keep denying, the worst it is"

"I-I can't. I saw it, nothing happened, nothing happened... I saw ... I saw." she repeated madly revisiting that day. "There is stil-still hope. There has to be, she is taking care of her daughter I know deep down ..." Susan went on to say the same pointless sentences repeating herself over and over again, trying to sound convincing but the more she talked the more she gave out her guilt.

Eustace took pity on her and placed his arms around Susan "Susan …" He whispered "It´s not. She changed. She changed she will not return to whom she was. And no one, no one Susan regrets it more than what I do"

"Please God forgive me" she meant to say it in her head, but when she said it, it came out so wrong. "Please Eustace ... please just let me go. I-I do not want ... I do not know" she cried violently feeling she was going to faint. "I am all my son has Eustace ... I am all he has, don't take me from him"

"Mary will not know you told me. And if the worst comes, I will protect you and Tony. And Alexei will too and Elizabeth"

"Nooo, please Eustace she has that little girl hidden inside of her, I have seen it on rare occasions, she is good I know she is. I grew up with her when she was at Ludlow, I know she is a good mother ... please ... please God"

_Please God forgive me_, she thought._ Please let Annie forgive me one day._ She loved that girl, when she'd been living at Hunsdson, Susan had been her only friend. She had protected her when no one else did, when her mother would leave her without care Susan would be there along with her three year old whom Annie could not remember, but he had been her best friend before Alexei.

"I took care of your daughter before you and Elizabeth" she objected to the cruel cavalry he was making her revisit "I fed her, I read her stories. I brought her presents, my son Tony gave her his favorite toys. I love your daughter you know I would never allow any hurt to come to her. When Elizabeth took her from Mary's home, I saw her, I did not rat on her, I knew she would be so happy with you Eustace. Please you owe me this favor"

"I know you mean no harm you never did" He said "And Annie remembers you, she does, she says you and Anthony were the only things she liked back in Hundson, she remembers you"

"He remembers her, he is in the Palace, h-he is right there with her and her mother" Susan said hoping it would give Eustace some relief that his son was watching over Annie "Let me go back inside ... please, I won't tell you were here, it will be as nothing happened. Nothing happened"

Mindful of what her state of mind was Eustace took advantage -something he would not have done in any other situation. But he needed to know what exactly Mary had done to his daughter and more importantly how bad it was that Annie was afraid to tell him.

"Please Susan, tell me why my daughter is terrified of Mary. Tell me. She is terrified of Mary" he repeated –"Terrified, it seems that little girl again that I received in my house"

"There was so much crying, so much crying" she rejected to meet his eyes, she stared absentmindedly in the open of space at the candles which light were beginning to grow dimmer.

"Tell me"

"No Mary what are you doing? What are you doing, don't ... don't, don't do it" she cried staring at the floor at the ghost of Annie. "Stop it ... stop it, she is crying, can't you see she is crying ... even he is shocked she asked him that ... even he is nervous."

"What has she done to her?"

The terrified woman so lost now in the memory of the beating, points her finger in front of Eustace and covers her mouth with her other hand freed from his grip now. She let a maddening laughter "There she is, there she is can't you see her? She is looking at me, asking me for help. _Help me Susan, help me please_"

"Susan!" He shook her to bring her back to reality but she was so far lost in memory to be brought back. She could hear the screams, the beating, the cries ... "No" she said seeing Mary where she had pointed to Eustace

Seeing it was no use, Eustace decided to keep up with the ruse. "What did she do?"

"Ahh! I am so sorry, she begged me ... she begged me I did not help, I shut my eyes, I did not see all of it. Make it look like she hit herself on the loose floorboard ...I am so sorry, she extended her hand out to me but I shut my eyes. Even he was so shocked that she asked that of him. _Mi niña_ her voice haunts me at night, she kept saying to me this, it was the name I had for her when she was a new born. I stopped calling her that when she became one, how could she have remembered that? How Eustace? She would not stop screaming, she told her to stop ...she would not stop screaming and crying to her mother, _mum please_, _please_ she said so many times ...he arrived late and when Mary ... oh please, please don't make me say it Eustace"

"What?" He whispered seeing red, his blood boiling "tell me"

"Tell us!" Alexei screamed at her, feeling so mad at Mary that he felt he could stab her.

They all turned to see Alexei, he ran to Susan and grabbed her harder than what Eustace had done and threw her at the floor.

"There is your ward, you saw as she extended her hand out to you, you did nothing! What did they do, what did Mary asked of Philip?" he demanded knowing he would regret the answer, but he had to know. HE had to know what his Annie had suffered.

"Please ... please-please have mercy!"

"Alexei" Eustace said with a warning asking him to be calm

**"As you had mercy for her? She begged you to help her, look at her Lady Susan she is extending her hand to you, Mary steps in, he comes in, who is he hmm? WHO IS HIM? ANSWER US!**" Alexei did not hear reason, he wanted this woman to tell them everything. He was very disappointed at Eustace, he would have expected him to go farther than this. He was sick and tired hearing this woman's pleas for forgiveness.

"H-he ... h-he did not want to. He was afraid ..." she began to see curling herself into a ball as Alexei approached her again "he was afraid that somebody would find out ... but Mary repeated nobody would know.**_ We can have our chance_,** and Annie with all that Mary knows will be so disgraced after this if she dared to talk, nobody would want her. **_Not even_** -she said **_that Duke Alexei_**"

"It´s Phillip isn´t it?" Eustace asked

"I shut my eyes, but I could hear Annie crying. She screamed at him: _**"You are not worthy of touching me, you are nothing I am not afraid of you. Look at you taking orders from your wife, have you lowered yourself so much** -**father"**_ she said it mockingly and she laughed, I could hear her spit at him, and that was the incentive he needed. The first blow came and she stopped crying, there was so much silence, I could hear nothing. I opened my eyes ... only for a second. It was only a second, an-nd ..." Susan lifted her head to Eustace "I am so sorry ... she looked to me and I did nothing. He... he was told to again."

"He hit her?" Eustace asked calmly "Phillip hit her at Mary´s orders?"

"I do-don't ... I ca-can't tell, I have said too much, please forget this, it was all product of a mad woman, ha, ha like me, so much cries, he took pity on her after she lost consciousness, he told his G-german maids to bring her here ... p-please"

Alexei was going to open his mouth but Eustace stopped him and went to her and he placed his arms on Susan´s and brought her up gently

"She is not evil, I know she is not. Annie ... she is alright, she still has her children inside her."

He brought the handkerchief and cleaned the tears of her face

Alex could not stand seeing this. Why were they even showing sympathy for a woman who had stood by while his beloved **_niña_** had been beaten and humiliated?

"You will return to Mary and we will speak no more of this" Susan nodded and hurried off to her son's bedchamber where he would be waiting for his mother to tell him of his former friend's condition.

"What on earth?" Alexei said

"She was not going to tell us anything more. And we already knew enough, I don´t need details, the images in my mind are already bad enough"

"It doesn't matter we should have coerced her into revealing the whole scope of this! This woman was capable of hurting her own flesh and blood, and what is more she ordered, ordered Eustace her own husband to do it! You heard her! Even the German Duke was surprised he asked her to such things!"

Alex fell down into one of empty stool in the rooms. "Oh God" he whispered bringing his fingers to his forehead in the same fashion his foster parent always did. "It is all my fault. If I would have not gone away to get invested, Edward would have never married her, it would have been ..." me, he thought closing his eyes in remembrance when the Ambassador from England came to tell him that England had a new Queen, Anne Elizabeth Tudor-Wittelsbach. He had never regretted something so much in his life, as not being there before Edward.

"It´s not your fault Alex!" Eustace said "it´s not your fault!"

"She is out of my reach Eustace. The Czar, England itself would never allow me now to get near her, and I have all my closest allies telling me I should accept Lady Mary's daughter to Bavaria, Isabella, all because they care more to appease the Schmalakdic league than my own feelings!" he cried in disdain.

"And what do you want? After all Annie could well become regent"

"And what about us?" he reclaimed "I was there before Edward may God rest his soul. He was a sickly child, whose mother was a fickle little thing compared to you my Duke and Earl's wife, or even that bastard woman's mother, the Princess Dowager! Annie never loved him as much as he loved her, as much as I love her"

I should march into that room and take her in my arms, raise her children and take her into a place where she could never be harmed, Alexei thought going to the door.

"Alexei!" Eustace scolded. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked raising one eyebrow at the insolence Alexei was showing.

He wheeled to see Eustace with an incredulous look "To kill that bastard woman what else? To see Annie, to take her somewhere where she and England's future could be safe"

"No, let us...let us think"

"But..."

"Alexei! I want revenge as much as you but we must think first!"

"I want to destroy Mary and Phillip but we must do it carefully." He added.

"How, pray tell how? Because if it means killing or humiliating them then I want a part in it, so help me God I want them to suffer"

"Yes it does. We will destroy them Alexei, but we must think. First, we should take out all of their support in court; we could start doing that because you could launch a rumor that says you give up the marriage with Isabella, because Phillip was offensive to your country."

"And how will that work? The Czar is on my back, and Ambassador Nikolai Trostky is not helping my cause. It will have to be a hell of an excuse Eustace"

"I have a plan. Phillip does not know how to take up drink. so we will get him drunk with perhaps a little help from one or two servants and in the middle of court you will whisper some words to him and provoke him when he reacts everyone will see and hear

Alex smirked at the Eustace's ingenuity that never ceased to amaze those around him.

"Fantastich" he said in German "I can have Nikoloai there so his excellency will shit his pants along with the other envoys. Isabella will be no longer a desirable prospect" he said using the same words Annie's mother had used against her according to the Lady Susan.

Finding no better way to get rid of that odious Duke's daughter, he turned to more pressing matters, mainly all having to do with his foster father and tutor's daughter, Annie. "You said you promised you would visit. When? How about now? You heard that woman, the Bavarian Duchess is upstairs with her"

"I will go there, will you come with me?

Alexei nodded.

They both hurried upstairs, Eustace with the aid of Fleming since his gout had become a major problem over the years.

**~o~**

Mary kept giving Annie her food helped by Anthony who was ignorant of Mary's true intentions.

"Mother that is enough" she said not feeling the peaches enough to calm her nervousness or one of her children's incessant kicking. He or she was tiring her, she mentally begged it placing her warm palm on her swollen belly, to stop from wearing its mother more.

Tony knit his eyebrows at the two women, finding Annie's responses very neutral and attitude in general very unfamiliar from the kind and spirited girl he had met many times in Court.

"Annie you alright?" He asked forgetting his place in front of her Highness.

Mary hardened her gaze at Annie and put the plate of food aside, seating next to Annie on her bed. She moved her fingers to caress her daughter's cheek. "She is just weathered by all the visits she's received, aren't you darling?"

When Anthony was about to answer there was a knock on the door. Eustace did not wait for an answer and opened the door smiling at his daughter. When his gaze turned to Mary it turned cold as well as Alexei's.

Alexei entered without looking at Mary for if he did so he would take off his sword and kill her.

"Hello Anne" Eustace was the first one to greet.

**"****How do you do?"** Alexei asked in Russian.

Mary felt Eustace's presence behind her and she was right. Next to him as she turned to the source of the voice that belonged to her daughter's true father, was that Russia's crowned heir, the Duke Alexei whom she intended to make her daughter's husband to help the German league appease the growing tensions between the rebellious German states that had separated themselves from the Holy Roman Empire, and the Russian orthodox nation. If, she thought giving a curtsy to both men, especially to what she hoped would be her future son in law; you could call Russia a place worthy to call itself a nation. It was a hostile land, she could scarcely imagine it would one day become as strong and great as her native country.

Anne's gaze shifted from her father to Alex.

"You forgot to address me properly" she said calmly, radiating from her figure her old strong and iron willed presence, but her beloved could see right through it.

"I am terribly sorry ... _**Your Majesty**_" Alexei rephrased bowing deeper.

"What are you doing here?"

"He is here with me Anne. Or will you ask me too, to address you properly?" Her father asked and this time she didn´t have courage to be so cold.

She looked away, she hated her father for being so meddling, it would be easier for all of them if he didn't have to care so much.

Finding no rejection from his daughter he closed the door behind him and Alex and walked forward to see her. Tony smiled, knowing full well the secret of Annie's parentage.

"What...what are you doing here father?"

"I came to see how my daughter was, just as I promised"

"I am fine" She also said that she felt tired and she wished to resume all visits for the day, no matter how important they were.

"Can I stay Annie? Maybe you should have someone to keep you company." Mary offered giving a sweet smile to her Queen and daughter.

"No" Eustace said

"Yes she can" Annie said with an imperious tone "It is my will t-that she stays"

"It is my will that she does not. And you are Queen but I am still your father, and you still obey me"

"Will you go against your Queen's orders? It is what I want father truly, I feel exhausted and I do need company"

"My Lady" Eustace ignored Anne and looked at Mary and with a falsely sweet voice he asked "Do I need to remind you what happened last time we had this kind of dispute?"

Mary blinked for a second seeing a mad glint on Eustace´s eyes as he looked at her

Before Mary could reply with venom at Eustace, Annie lifted herself up with much effort "Father please ... don't make me look weaker. How can you expect me all to rule this Kingdom when I can't even rule my own house?"

"How is your neck?" He asked diverting his eyes from Annie smiling.

"W-what? I am afraid I d-don't understand" Mary said cocking her head at Annie expecting more from her.

"It has some marks doesn´t it?" Eustace asked "Does it hurt? Were you hurt? I mean, did someone hurt you?"

"I-I ... well yes" she decided she would play along Eustace's little sick games. "I had one insolent servant who mistook me for a rag doll, but I took care of him. After all we must all take care of our own don't we Eustace? Do whatever is possible to protect our loved ones and those who matter most to us?" She said cynically.

"Father" Annie's tone turned cold "mother, that is enough, mother stays father and that is my will"

"Yes, I understand about those servants. They can be very insisting. You should only be careful and watch your steps, because they're always in the shadows aren´t they? And then they catch you when you least expect...and then it´s not just a few marks in the neck, it´s much more" He said softly.

"You don't have to worry Your Grace, we have servants of our own, Gardiner has his own men who can take care of a problem, he can help these servants and their masters be silent. There are after all very subtle ways to dealing with a problem not just through savagery" She purred lowering her voice so only the three of them could hear. A happy family reunion, Annie thought being angry at the both of them. Her father had always prioritized when it came to Annie, and now he was acting just like her mother, motivated by revenge, he didn't care about her anymore. She remained invisible, maybe what her mother and Philip said was right, he did not care about anyone but his wounded pride.

"Enough!" She said clutching her belly becoming frustrated with the children inside her kicking her.

Annie felt extreme pain in her heart, both mentally and physically for what she was being forced to do, and what her children were making her go through.

"Father if you really honor your call to me and your adoptive Country then you will do as I say, and no more visits like this unannounced, and you Your Grace" she turned to Alex "will remember who you speak to"

Eustace looked at her feeling sad but not letting her see or Mary "As you wish Your Majesty. I shall let you sink in your unhappiness for that is what you obviously wish"

Annie fought very hard inside not to cry. She nodded and kept her coldness showing so her father would not be motivated any further by any wish of vengeance. It was the best, she decided for all of us. She would be gone anyway with the damage her body had suffered after the fall. But at least, everyone would be safe, and what she would not give to see them happy but this was the lesser of two evils.

"If that is what you believe father then I will not dispute it" Annie said her gaze hardening.

"I do not believe in things, Annie. I know things. Never forget that" He answered making a gesture to Alexei to leave which he did without looking again at Annie

Mary smiled inwardly in triumph as they all left, including Thomas, leaving only Annie and her.

"You did so well Annie, you are truly my daughter" She twined her arms around her daughter, setting her gently on bed again.

Annie, after her mother had changed into her own nightgown, to sleep next to her, began to cry and she found no comfort from her mother who looked away, annoyed by her daughter's tears.

Alex shook his head, declined to arrogate more this facade any longer. The coldness in Annie's voice, she wasn't faking it.

The world had gone truly incomprehensible to Alexei, nothing made sense anymore.

"I have never seen her like this Eustace, when she was married that brat God rest his soul, she was always so strong, she confronted everyone, the Archbishop, the Earls, Dukes everyone including Charles V envoys. We have lost Annie"

"No we have not" He said his face neutral "this is just a setback. Mere a setback"

"There was bile in her throat, she does not want us there for one reason and she is afraid because we are the only one that can see through her" Alex's voice was filled with so much emotion that he realized how much he truly felt for her. He had never shown any care for another woman or person before, except his mother.

"We´re going to win this" Eustace whispered decidedly "We are going to win this"


	27. Shattered dreams

**This chapter was written with SSLE years ago. Thanks SSLE for your help then :) I made changes from our original draft as the story changed through time. I accept constructive criticism, I thank everyone who's reviewed, alerted, once again thank you for your support and Mimi for remaining constant to this fic.**

* * *

><p><em>"How long how long will I slide<br>Separate my side I dont  
>I dont believe its bad<br>Slit my throat  
>Its all I ever<br>I__ heard your voice through a photograph_  
><em>I thought it up it brought up the past<em>  
><em>Once you know you can never go back<em>  
><em>Ive got to take it on the otherside<br>__Centuries are what it meant to me_  
><em>A cemetery where I marry the sea<em>  
><em>Stranger things could never change my mind<em>  
><em>Ive got to take it on the otherside<em>  
><em>Take it on the otherside<em>  
><em>Take it on<em>  
><em>Take it on<br>__How long how long will I slide  
>Separate my side I dont<br>I dont believe its bad  
>Slit my throat<br>Its all I everPour my life into a paper cup_  
><em>The ashtrays full and Im spillin my guts<em>  
><em>She wants to know am I still a slut<em>  
><em>Ive got to take it on the otherside<br>__Scarlet starlet and shes in my bed_  
><em>A candidate for my soul mate bled<em>  
><em>Push the trigger and pull the thread<em>  
><em>Ive got to take it on the otherside<em>  
><em>Take it on the otherside<em>  
><em>Take it on<em>  
><em>Take it on<br>__How long how long will I slide  
>Separate my side I dont<br>I dont believe its bad  
>Slit my throat<br>Its all I ever  
>Turn me on take me for a hard ride<em>  
><em>Burn me out leave me on the otherside<em>  
><em>I yell and tell it that<em>  
><em>Its not my friend<em>  
><em>I tear it down I tear it down<em>  
><em>And then its born again<br>__How long how long will I slide  
>Separate my side I dont<br>I dont believe its bad  
>Slit my throat<br>Its all I ever  
>How long I dont believe its bad<em>  
><em>Slit my throat<em>  
><em>Its all I ever"<em>

**~How Long by Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

* * *

><p>Diana was playing with her toys. Her grandmother helped her pick the fabrics for her new dress. She was a peculiar child, everyone said so. Her fifth birthday much to everyone's sadness had been on the day her father died. She missed her father a lot, he was always attentive and lavished her with animals, dresses. Everything she'd ask he'd give to her. Her mother was more of the scholastic type, she wanted to make sure the heir apparent received the best education. "What is wrong sweetheart, are you not enjoying my present? Remember you have to smile for your mother" Mary said lifting her granddaughter and desired queen's chin up.<p>

Diana nodded. "Your mother is very sick and she needs to be smiled at" Mary reminded her for a second time.

Her mother would be proud to see her in green and silver colors, the Tudor color and the colors of royalty. When she heard her mother had fallen from the stairs by her governess and Archbishop of Canterbury she had grown fearful. She was grateful her prayers, guided by Cranmer, had helped her mummy but she was always afraid that God would claim her too soon like he did with her daddy.

"Nothing is going to happen to your mother sweetheart, I am watching her and your father is too from heaven" Mary got a smile from her granddaughter at the mention of her father being in heaven. The child was Jane Seymour's image, and like her late stepmother and queen she could be easily manipulated and agreeable to every one of her liking.  
>If Annie failed to produce a male heir, this child would be the next queen of England and she Mary? She would be the closest thing that would remain of Princess Diana's family; she would be -in all but name- true queen of England.<br>"Why couldn't I go see mama today?"

Mary's eyebrows furrowed. Had Annie not heeded her instructions? Diana continued on pouting ignoring her grandmother's confusion. "The Earl of Whilstshire and Viscount Rochford said I could not because I could disturb mama" As usual with everyone except her direct family, she always used titles to refer to other family members, in this case

Mary fully knelt and took the child into her arms for a powerful embrace. "Don't worry sweetheart I don't know why they are there, but I will make sure you visit mama today alright?"

Diana's eyes shined but her happiness was short lived. Eustace cleared his throat as he came into the Princess' chamber.

The little Princess and her grandmother stood and acknowledged his presence.  
>She walked to him and held out her hand. "You forgot to bow Your Grace" she said in a voice that was as plain and simple as late Jane Seymour's.<p>

Chapuys bowed to her respectfully. "I am sorry to interrupt" He said his voice neutral. "But I don't think Your Highness is going to be able to see the Queen Dowager, since she entered labor a few hours ago"

Diana looked at him oddly. "I want to be there, I want to make sure my mother is in good hands" she wheeled to her grandmother "Grandmother you should be there, she should be there" she said turning back to Eustace.

"Your Highness..." He sighed "The physicians want her to be alone. This is a difficult birth even though I am sure that with God's grace your mother will be alright"

"Then grandmother should be there" Her pouting turned into more insistence when she saw no one was heeding her command. "I want my grandmother to be there Your Grace!"

"He is right, dear" Mary interrupted "If the physicians say that it's better for us not to be there then we should respect"

"Your grandmother can come with me" Chapuys said "But there is no guarantee that they're going to let her in, they are not letting anyone in not even the Queen Dowager's ladies"

"I would rather she goes alone" she said surprising her grandparents. Mary had always seen Diana was a child with an adult's mind, but she still held on to childish behavior, it was so unusual seeing her act and speak like an adult. But she held on firm as her great ancestors on her mother's side would in times of great crisis.

"Your Grace can stay here with me and keep me company. Grandmother" she turned to Mary again "will you keep me informed?"  
>Mary looked down at the expectant eyes and answered yes with a powerful nod.<br>"Thank you lady grandmother"  
>Mary bowed a deep curtsy and hurried to see if there were any news about her daughter's condition. She found as Eustace told them, every lady, every minister and all family members waiting outside as Annie's screams echoed outside her closed door.<p>

"You can sit" Diana said back in the comfort of her room to her unknown grandfather.

Chapuys bowed to her and his heart beat fast with fear of what was happening to his secret daughter. He sat as she had told him to and he placed his hands in front of his face, as if praying. He wanted to be inside, with Annie, telling her everything was going to be alright. He wished indeed that he had told her before she entered in labor, that he knew how much she appreciated him and needed his reassurance.

He felt the Princess' small hand on his forehead "Can I trust you if I ask you something you will answer me truthfully?"

"Of course you can...and I suspect that was why Your Highness's wanted your grandmother to go alone"

She smiled at his wit, he was not like the others, flatterers and courtiers who were only friends with her because who her daddy was –or had been. He was bold and did not see her as a Princess._**  
><strong>_"I like you, my father surrounded himself with outspoken men, he always listened but he also reminded them with your help never to step outside their limits. Tell me Your Grace, do you really believe God is watching over my mother and my siblings?"

"Yes" Chapuys answered truthfully "I do. I believe that God...loves us all. I don't believe he punishes you or that you suffer afterwards, after you die. I think that what one has to suffer, one suffers in life. Your mother Your Highness is a very good woman. God would not let her suffer"

"Why is that so? He took my father on the day he promised me to teach me jousting" She mentioned. Eustace moved his head slightly. He did not know Edward's affection for Diana extended that far. But he guessed it was to be feared, Diana was, he'd boasted, his greatest treasure and, he'd added when her grandmother was near, his pearl.  
>"That day now belongs to my father's bitter memory" She finalized.<p>

"But it should not. It should make you happy, for you remember your father, and how he loved you and how you loved him. Perhaps God took your father, for He knew that your father would take care of you and your mother from above"

She shook her head lightly doing her best not to show sadness like her father, he never showed sadness not even when he had every reason to. "I think my father was destined to die, he was always sick, God could not save my father but I want to trust the physicians and the midwives to do their best for my mother. I want her to live"

"Yes" Chapuys raised tentatively a hand and touched her cheek "May I?" He whispered and she nodded sighing deeply "Your mother is not going to die. I promise she's not going to die" Little Diana nodded and leaned further into his hand. The Lady Elizabeth, her grand-aunt and her grand-uncle and she had a rough start, but they were good people and cared deeply for her. She left her former governess' classes wondering why her husband had similar eyes like hers. They weren't related yet she felt so comfortable in his presence.

"You have a lot of good will for your niece" It was not a question but an open statement. It always puzzled her why was her mother not the filial daughter she ought to be to her parents, her loving grandparents who were always there when Diana's parents couldn't be.

Chapuys smiled expecting this "Your Aunt loves your mother deeply...I love your Aunt and have always wanted to share her life so I...have become very attached to the Queen."

"Then if my mother lives, can you intercede on my behalf with a special task?"

Chapuys' eyebrows rose "You are a young negotiator aren't you?" She looked away blushing "Come tell me? What do you me want to fix?" He asked before winking

She stepped closer leaning to his ear, she whispered: "Can you influence my mother to talk more nicely to her parents? Father tried but she was always mad, I don't know why but grandmother watched after her these last days, I want them to be friends like father wanted. Would you Your Grace?" She asked stepping back, her big sky blue eyes going wide looking at him in expectation.

Chapuys sighed. He didn't want to do this. He shouldn't. This could take Annie away from them. It would be difficult as hell. Elizabeth would not like it. But her blue eyes reminded him so much of his own. Then he smiled and ended up nodding "Once she's better I'll talk to her. But I can't promise you anything. Your mother is as stubborn as you"

In that moment they heard a different cry. It was Alexei who entered "Eustace" He said breathless as if he had come running "it's over...Annie has given birth to twins..." He made a pause and then whispered "One of them is a boy"

Before Eustace could stand on his two feet and grab his cane, Alexei added after bending over touching his knees to catch his breath, in a grave voice. If he would have been careful he would have known it was not proper to raise his voice in front of the child. But was it perhaps because he resented her? In a way she represented what he and Annie could have, what he knew they were meant to before Edward stuck his nose and lured Annie.

"She has fallen into a coma, they can't wake her up and she has developed a fever. Even if she breaks from the fever she might not wake up ..."

He didn't get to finish as Diana cried "No!" she grabbed her doll and threw it at the door where Alexei was. He stepped aside dodging her throw.

"Diana!" Chapuys said and grabbed her arm "That's not going to happen; your mother is going to wake up, remember what I promised? But you must calm down alright? You calm down and then you go there with me, and you can see her yes?"

"No! I want mama to wake up now! It is his fault, why bring bad news here! Get out!" She screamed at Alexei "Get out! I want my mother! I don't want my siblings" They were not worth it if they took her mother's life away. "I want my mother!" She fell on her knees where Eustace painfully knelt feeling the pain in his knee and his heart as he watched the small Princess, whom her father had claimed was a rock, cry. "Go what are you waiting for?" She said crying harder, she used her other arm to grab a pebble and threw it at Alexei.

Chapuys gave him a nod and Alexei ended up leaving pitying the young child. "Shhh" Chapuys whispered taking her in his arms "Your mother is going to be alright, I promise. She needs you now, she needs you to be strong."

"I don't want to see my siblings, I don't want them it should be mother who lives not them, they are not worth it" But nobody would listen to her, she knew that the kingdom would be signing jubilee for their new king. If her mother died nobody would care as long as her sacrifice was worthwhile.

"No...look, you must believe the best. Your mother is going to live and you are all going to be very happy." He cleaned the tears off her face "It's alright to cry. Do you want to see her?" She nodded softly. "Come then" And she and Chapuys went together to the lobby where everyone was.

They were all cheering at the expense of her mother. None of these people truly cared for her mother, they had pretended to care because of their future king she carried. How foolish Diana had been to think they cared. Her grandma had warned her not to trust them, she told them they were false friends of hers and her mother's, and she had refused to believe her. Now she regretted not heeding her words before. Archbishop Cranmer who had sworn he was her mother's friend was instead rejoicing and congratulating the physicians for the safe delivery of their next king. He and the rest of her father's counselors (she guess they were now her brother's) were already speaking of continuing the reform with their new king. The ladies worried about her mother, but they were mostly concerned with pampering that stupid small girl one of the midwives showed off as they gathered around her.

Her Grandmother was inside her mother's room along with the Countess of Hertford and Marques in her own right, of Pembroke, her Aunt Elizabeth. Her grandmother –with a select few of her ladies- was looking after her mother.

"Mama!" Diana let go of Eustace's hand and knelt next to her mother's side "Please mother don't leave me, grandmother tell me she won't, she doesn't deserve this"  
>Mary playing the perfect grandmother, knelt next to her. "Of course she won't, you are right no one deserves this, I am sure your mother will wake up, give her time sweetheart" she said kissing the young princess' forehead. She was slightly disappointed that her daughter had given birth where all her ancestors had failed, to a healthy boy.<p>

Elizabeth looked at them "The Princess wished to see her mother" Chapuys softly explained.

Elizabeth licked her lips and looked at the heartbreaking scene. Diana was kneeling next to her mother's side -who was lying motionless- with Mary holding her hand. "Your Highness if I may, it is not suitable for young children to be here at this moment, your mother ..."

Diana interrupted snapping at her Aunt "I do not have a care right now on what is proper, I would rather be with my mother than with two stupid little babies!"

"Elizabeth" Chapuys said "Let her"

"Please mama" Diana whispered "You can't die, I need you. I lost papa, I cannot lost you too"

"Diana she will be fine, if you and me pray hard enough God will answer our prayers, you must believe" Mary said caressing the child's cheek.

"His Grace said the same thing, but is all that Duke's fault, he didn't mind my presence and said it aloud, he always hated my father, I bet this was his doing" Diana said remembering how Alexei had barged into her rooms and recalled all the other times he had looked at her mother longingly and the hatred he showed when he was forced to pact for his country's sake with her father.

"It's not" Chapuys said "He was scared"

"He didn't think"

She acted as if she didn't hear him "Mama please" She shook her mother to get an answer but there was none. She had stopped being her lady mother, she was simply her mama and Diana wished she could just wake up to tell her how much she missed her and prayed for her and her siblings who were living now at her expense.

"Obviously he didn't care to hurt a little child" Mary said dryly looking on to her pleading granddaughter. "Diana, little one, mama will be fine why don't you come with me and let us pray, the physicians will watch her I will make sure of it"

"Promise?" Diana said blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I do, now come, let us all give the Queen Dowager some breathing space so she can recuperate" Mary said as, the physicians came strolling after they left. Eustace watched Diana, holding Mary's hand, pass Alexei with a cold glare.

Chapuys stood and went to Elizabeth's side who hugged him

"I am sorry" she said after they entered their bedroom.  
>Eustace didn't say anything, watching Annie like that so frail ... lifeless, had taken all the breath out of him.<p>

"I am scared" He whispered "I told Diana that I wasn't but I am"

Elizabeth knelled before him "Of course you are, but that's natural"

"If Annie dies I swear to you ..."

"Eustace please don't"

"I will! I will kill Mary with my bare hands, a die for a die Elizabeth."

"You are not that man anymore Eustace" Elizabeth said seriously.

"She's my daughter I cannot lose her" He whispered

"Shhh" She whispered and with her hand behind his head, she kissed his lips lovingly

"You won't" she said breaking the kiss "but much as I hate to burden you with this, we must make sure that your grandson and my nephew doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Mary will be vying to get a piece of the cake, she has ambitions for her daughters. If her plan to make Diana queen was spoiled you can bet she now has some other wicked scheme under her sleeve"

Chapuys nodded absently but if he were to be completely honest he couldn't worry about that now. "Until Annie is fine I cannot think about that. I trust that you will take care of that. Annie's ladies like you. Use them"

Elizabeth nodded and took off his coat "You should rest"

Eustace fell on the bed. How could he rest when his daughter was between life or death? Nothing seemed to matter anymore, politics, court, Mary, Philip, all be damned! He just wanted his daughter to be well.

His and Elizabeth's two boys came in to offer their father comfort.

George the more empathic of the two, told him -"Our sister is of a strong stock, she will be fine, she told us before we left her to give you this" He held out his hand, Eustace opened his eyes and looked at what George was holding. It was the pendant his wife had given to Annie on her sixth birthday.

Chapuys smiled. Elizabeth kissed his temple. "See? She remembered you. You're with her. She is with all of us in our prayers" Ever the cordial woman, Elizabeth knew how to sooth her husband.

Eustace ruffled George's hair "I know"

Their oldest twenty year old son and holder of the titles that had once belonged to his maternal grandfather, Andrew, nodded and sat in the bed next to his father. "Annie is as stubborn as a mule, everything she does is for defiance, she will beat death just to make a statement" he said with a small smile "you will see, she will make it I just know it, she has never backed down from a promise before"

Eustace laughed "You are right...you got that from her" He whispered which made Andrew laugh

Andrew and George looked at each other and decided to leave their parents alone .

Chapuys felt tired but he didn't want to sleep

"Eustace you sired a strong girl who is not afraid of everything, remember when she said she couldn't have her own horse like Andrew and she won his birthday gift after a race with her own little pony? I remember how proud you were then, it might not be tomorrow or a week, but she will wake up and you will be proud again"

He nodded and turned to face her "I am glad you are here" He whispered to her

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek

"I married the right sister"

She chuckled "Well the other didn't really offer much competition"

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure if to referr to coma was as such back then, if it is not I apologize and ask you to ommit this mistake. Send your reviews. Enjoy your sunday.<strong>


	28. Cost of a crown

_**Chapter #28: Cost of a Crown**_

_**"When you play the game of thrones you either win or you die there is no middle ground"**_

**~Cersei Lanister in Game of Thrones (show and novel)**

* * *

><p>Chapuys had refused to accept the possibility that Annie might not wake up and Elizabeth was deeply worried for him. He could not stop thinking about Annie and he stood by her side every day. He had almost given up going to Court though he was quite aware of what was happening since Elizabeth was fighting for William to become King and he knew about it. He was there now, in her bedchamber, sitting at her bedside as he had been in the last weeks only leaving to sleep, to eat, and to wash himself but his beard and hair were more haggard than ever.<p>

Elizabeth opened the door slowly and slipped inside, standing for a moment watching him. She wanted to so badly for her niece to wake up not just for her sake or her children's but for Eustace. She couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"Eustace" She said softly as she approached him and placed a kiss on the top of his head "How is she?"

"The same" He answered neutrally before taking a deep breath and turning his red eyes of lack of sleep to her "How did it go?"

Elizabeth always a practical woman told him exactly what he needed to hear, she went straight to other business after hearing her husband grunting when she told him Mary would be supreme house over the two Princesses households. "Edward and you were planning it, and I and Cecil believe it is best we continue with the negotiations. Personally I think we owe nothing to Spain and would rather spit at them than make an alliance, but Cecil as you will, believes that a war is best to be avoided, we do not have the resources or the money to take on the Catholic Countries" Thanks to her father and his son, they had emptied the coffers that their respective fathers had worked very hard to fill. She often wondered what Henry VII would say? Would he be glad that his dynasty prevailed or ashamed of what his son and grandson had done to his beloved nation?

It was one of those question that Elizabeth did not want to ponder on too much.

Eustace nodded absentmindedly, he knew where she was going and wanted no part in it, but she explained how he had little choice on the matter. The vote had been unanimous, never before in the history of England had they seen such result "You are the Queen's uncle" she said raising her voice in case there Mary's younger daughter since we had none, Katherine, is being proposed to marry the King's only son, and then there is Russia, most of Parliament still believe as does Alexei's aid that his sons with Lady Isabella only do better to reinforce England's alliance with them."

Eustace nodded again. "So I am Lord Protector then" He said grimly tearing his eyes from his daughter. "Why should I be made Lord Protector when Annie is well capable of being Regent? Hmm?" Eustace raised his voice at his wife.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and went to grab a stool to sit and put it directly in front of him. "Eustace, we have to be prepared, England faces many threats here and abroad, our enemies seek to unite themselves and we cannot face another costly war like the one my father got involved in with the Emperor. We must look at every option"

"And Annie? Is my daughter not important enough? Was her sacrifice not enough? Is she only important through her son?" He demanded.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed taking his hands "But life goes on. We cannot stay here endlessly waiting for her to wake up. I pray to God that she does, but we must be prepared. If Annie wakes up she's going to be Regent so we have to pave the way for her...if she doesn't..." Elizabeth lowered her eyes "We have to do as she would have done"

Eustace clenched his teeth "My daughter is..."

"She's a Queen Eustace whether you want it or not"

"She is my daughter first and foremost and if you want to play Executor to the council's orders fine I give you permission, in fact you are free to act as Lord Protector too, you can be governess and Lady Protector I don't care, but don't you dare talk as if my daughter is dead. She isn't, you owe her that much. And go tell our sons to come, they have not visited her today"

"They have, you were asleep" She said rolling her eyes, a gesture he would have normally found funny he now found it offensive.

"Well tell them to come more often she needs to hear something comforting other than an old man's plea"

"Eustace for the love of God you have to react. You've lost faith"

"I have never stopped praying, it is all of you who have lost faith in your Queen" He shot back. "Call our sons"

"Eustace they cannot. They will attend the coronation for their nephew, our king, your grandson tomorrow as you should to, as Lord Protector it is your duty."

Eustace stood hastily "I am not going anywhere"

"Yes you are!" Elizabeth cried "Not for me, not for England, not even for your grandson but for your daughter, because she needs you to be there am I understood? If you let yourself fall into that state of depression even if Annie wakes up you'll never be out of it!"

Eustace said nothing and grabbed his cane harder walking past Elizabeth.

"Where are you going?" She said in a low but serious voice.

"Where else?" he said with deep scorn "to the child's ceremony, I pray it will be over soon!"

Elizabeth sighed with relief. Screaming actually did work with him.

* * *

><p>Later, during the ceremony Chapuys looked at Mary with disgust. Her daughter was half dying and there she was all happy with the fact that her daughter was about get married to the man who was the most powerful monarch in the world.<p>

She could almost imagine herself as mother to the future Queen of Spain

She was here in all her glory, the **whore of all whores** as if nothing bad had happened.

She was all smiles and nice words holding her newborn granddaughter, Princess Margaret and next to her besides her daughters and Alexei (who reluctantly attended the ceremony) was Diana, the only one in that lot who showed empathy for her mother. Today on this fateful day of baptizing the twins his grandson would be crowned King of England, King William III, just a mere baby.

Diana locked eyes with Eustace, she was looking with deep hatred that he had not seen before at three people in particular, Alexei, and her two siblings.

He sighed as he made an effort not to show any emotion. Elizabeth was standing by his side and she gently squeezed his hand. He had been incredibly unkind to her these last weeks and even so, she stood by his side. He made an effort to smile.

They sped through the ceremony. He was thankful Mary did not get to hold his grandson, he didn't want her filthy hands anywhere near Annie's son. The only good thing that had come out of all of this was that Annie had had the last laugh at her mother. Mary had hoped she would have another girl or girls so she could be ruling the kingdom through Diana, but voila! Annie ousted her.

After being baptized the Archbishop Cranmer with Elizabeth as godmother to the future king sat in the throne where her father and brother had once sat.

It was odd ceremony, they all commented, two children with separate godmothers, William had Elizabeth and Mary had Margaret still asleep in her arms.

Cranmer who'd always been a friend and an enemy or something in between of Elizabeth's, placed the crown of St. Edward the confessor on top of the baby's head. He really didn't place it, but held it on top just to symbolize the baby's power over his new subjects. Elizabeth held the scepter and the orb. She was doing a good job balancing all items and still having a good hold of her nephew who was watching the ceremony with great interest. It was as if those **blue eyes**, _Annie's eyes_, were well aware of what was going on, _of his importance_.

Eustace looked at the child for the first time. William, now William III was the spitting image of Edward VI, but his eyes were exactly the same shape and color as his daughter. And his own, Chapuys realized and he smiled down at William. _You will be a great ruler, _**he thought to himself**_. I will make sure of that. You will be fair, and just, and cunning I promise. _

After the ceremony strangely, Eustace felt calmer. He didn't return to Annie's room but to his quarters with Elizabeth who told him when they arrived and finally were alone "Mary is trying to hasten Philip's coming to England. Apparently, the Prince himself is not all that keen in coming to England"

"Isn't he King of Spain already? Lady Katherine is three years older than Carlos whom I heard was very much in love with her portrait."

Elizabeth's eyebrows became furrowed, she wanted to spark a longer conversation but it seemed her husband already knew half of what she was going to say.

"Well yes but it is Philip who is going to marry Katherine" Elizabeth said "Mary wants to turn the tables around and half of the lords are so desperate for an alliance with both Russia and Spain they want to sell my youngest niece to the highest bidder which happens to be King Philip"

"Philip?" Chapuys was astonished "Philip as in the King of Spain" He thought Elizabeth had done everything possible to avoid a marriage contract between one of Mary's daughters to the King of the most powerful empire in the world. It would bring Mary one step closer to the throne!

"Do you think I do not know that?" She protested her anger flaring up "But there was nothing me and Cecil could say to disuade the council and then there was the matter of William. It could have another week until parliament decided to crown him if we didn't yielded to the conservative's wishes"

"But Philip! The King of Spain! You know what this means! This is not just some impoverished Duke, German Count, or vassal King this is Philip the bloody King of Spain Elizabeth!"

"I know and half of Americas, and Milan, and the French county and the Low countries and Naples. Did I forget something?" She asked sarcastically. "Eustace you are repeating your sentences maybe you should sleep"

Eustace lt the matter drop although he felt his wife ought to take this seriously. This was hardly the time for jokes!

"I can turn the tables around too, I want them to feel what my daughter felt, have her marry that crazy Prince, let her suffer" Eustace said, he would not forsake what he helped Edward and Anne to build for his selfish desires. But instead he would maintain the Spanish alliance, only he would be true to his word. Mary would suffer through her daughter, that young dark beauty, that rose would be plucked. Even if she gave Philip a grandson, she would not survive the minute the King stepped in to take hold of his grandson. She will see her whole world crumble and Mary who was devoted to her, would be there to share her pain.

**_"_**Yes but Philip would not give Carlos's hand to anyone. His condition is worsening" Elizabeth said.

Chapuys lied down in bed and Elizabeth took her side besides him "When will he arrive?"

"In a few weeks apparently"

"So soon?" Chapuys said as Elizabeth turned to face him supporting herself with one elbow

"Yes, Mary and Philip are not in the mood for waiting"

Eustace smirked. He should have foreseen this. "And let me guess that pitiful Duke is urging Alexei and his aides to present his grandsons to the Czar?" He said with hidden disdain found only in his eyes when he mentioned Mary and Philip's oldest daughter.

"Yes" Elizabeth said and turned the conversation around "I know you harbor no love for Mary, Philip or any of their daughters, I do not either except for Isabella. Eustace she is different, she was one of Annie's ladies and Annie was very close to her as our sons are to her. She should not be blamed for her parents' sins"

"Does it matter anymore? I see them all with the same colors, nothing good can come from any of Mary's offspring"

"It came with one" Elizabeth pointed out "**_Annie_**"

He didn't answer this. "She was raised by me…and by you "Elizabeth kissed him softly on the lips "Annie is going to wake up. You only have to give it time"

* * *

><p>Two days later Eustace returned by Annie's bedside, Not surprisingly he found Diana there holding her mother's cold hand. She explained to Eustace that she could not sleep, she knew it was late but she just had to see her. "My Lady grandmother" she began always so formal, <em>she is truly Edward's daughter<em> he thought "has been with me, singing to me, she has been cleaning my tears day and night. I miss being by her side but I miss my lady mother more. And I can't stand that stupid girl and her cries. I swear it is the only thing she does"

Being stuck in a room next to her newborn sister, the new "Princess" everyone was fuzzing about, was too much to bear. Not only that stupid girl dared to look like their mother, but she never stopped crying! Sometimes Diana believed she did it on purpose just to annoy her.

"Well babies tend to do that" Eustace said smiling a little. Diana rolled her eyes. "Your mother would like you to warm up with your siblings. You should look after them"

Diana snorted "As if they would need to. And even if I did, I wouldn't want to"

Chapuys sighed "And if you mother were to wake up and ask you that herself?"

"Well that would be different Your Grace, I always obeyed my parents, I would do exactly as she told me to but the reality is she is asleep and they are breathing at her expense. Princess Margaret is so cute, she is so small, King William this, King William that, what good can come out of a baby king?" She let go of her mother's hand and walked closer to Eustace, she wasn't as demanding now as she was before reminding him to bow down. "I am glad Parliament chose you and my lady Marques to be Protector and Lady Governor. It would have been silly if they had let a baby who all he does is spit his food, rule"

Chapuys laughed "You used to do that yourself you know, Your Highness?"

She squeezed her fists. She would not act childish and have an outburst of anger, her parents raised her better than that. "I was a dutiful daughter, my father always said from an early age I would be quiet, mother said I rarely cried." she looked around to see her mother's serene face. "I should not have cried with you. Think first act later, that is what lady mother always told me. I keep counts of the day she has been asleep, it will be almost two weeks now"

"Why shouldn't you have cried? You are a Princess yes...but you are entitled to emotions. Furthermore," Chapuys said "there is no need to tears. Your mother is going to wake up"

"How?" Diana asked "Is there a Prince who's coming to kiss her and she wakes up like in the fairy tales that my lady grandmother used to tell me?"

Silence.

"No life is not a fairy tale, grandmother tells me it will be fine, my grandfather reads to me constantly" she bit back the tears, she would never cry again "he tells me 'mummy is going to wake up, mummy is fine' but after father died ..." She bit her lip.

She breathed in, "Real life is more complicated in fairy tales kids are told the dragon is slain and everyone lives happily ever after, in real life the dragon and villains are never slain. You know Your Grace, my mother told me there are no monsters, but there are"

Her gaze fell down.

"Yes there are" He admitted. _I pray to God you don't become one._

Eustace placed his hand under her chin and their eyes met for one brief second, in that instant something flashed in Diana's eyes. Understanding, she blinked seeing his eyes not as a window to his soul, but as a mirror where she could see herself.

"I promise **she will** wake up"

"No one is going to remember my mother now that my Lady Aunt is going to have a grand marriage" She went on "My aunt Isabella besides my grandmother is the only one who visits my mother, she is the only one who is not excited over her sister's marriage. But it doesn't matter what she wants, it's what England wants isn't it? Father always said duty first feelings second. It is not fair, nobody will remember my mother, nobody will be there to tell that stupid boy he owes it to her he is king, no one" A single tear fell from her left eye.

"It is not true!" Chapuys said with vehemence "No one is going to forget your mother. She is always going to be remembered. You know why? Because she's going to wake up. And people are going to remember her as the greatest queen England has ever had"

"How are you so certain? Everyone has lost hope, they say they haven't but I know they have"

"Because I know. I know the Queen is going to wake up. I am sure of it. She has always suffered a great deal and she has always come through...this is not going to be an exception"

Diana smiled she took the necklace from her neck and handed it to Eustace. "For being honest, it was a gift from my father he said it belonged to my grandmother Jane Seymour and she got it from Katherine of Aragon, I don't know if his story is true but it used to bring me comfort, it will do you good"

"Yes" Chapuys whispered as a wave of longing hit him "it belonged to Queen Katherine" He took it in his hand "It's a great gift, thank you very much Your Highness"

All through the month Diana waited impatiently. She was slowly getting fed up with her lady grandmother's over-protectiveness. Everywhere she went her lady grandmother had one of her lord grandfather's escorts with her. It was getting annoying. She wanted to feel free, have a place of her own. Her mother's resting chambers was the only place where she could find peace and tranquility away from that screaming child Margaret.

"You earned it; will you keep your promise to talk about that matter once mother wakes?" She said hugging herself, the air around them felt cold.

Chapuys swallowed. But he had promised. "Yes...I will"

"You want to sit here next to me?"

She nodded.

Eustace saw something was eating her inside by the way her eyes wanders around the room avoiding his gaze..

"Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you allow people to call you my lord Earl or Your Grace simultaneously. Are you not THE duke of Sicily? Shouldn't you have greater respect now that you are Lord Protector for that boy?" She asked raising her gaze, yet not ready to make eye contact. She had a greater secret she wanted to get off her chest so she wanted to thread carefully.

Eustace played along and answered this calmly "Your uncle, the Holy Roman Emperor gave me this title when I married your Grand-Aunt and it was the only way I could be married to her"

"Because you were a commoner"

He nodded "I was later elevated to a Viscount then to an Earl by your grandfather and father."

"So why don't you demand people to call you Your Grace as I do?"

Diana didn't miss a thing but how to explain these things to a little girl? For all her knowledge she was still a little girl and it pained him that her mother had forced to grow up and put her childhood behind when she became heir presumptive.  
>"I ... do not care much for titles. Long should be the days when you bargained with Kings and crooks for titles and riches, your work should be from the sweat of your brow and your good works not for how well you are liked"<p>

"What about a Princess? Is she a crook because she was born into royalty?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest, their eyes finally met. Blue against blue. She backed away scared. What was about those eyes that reminded her so much of her own? It was like looking into a mirror. She could see herself in those eyes. She started noticing the similarities between them and moved her head slightly to get a better perspective of his face.  
>Her search for the truth was cut short by his voice.<p>

"You are a Princess not because your father is a crook or your mother one. God chooses men and women to be the heads of their movement" He made a silent prayer to God begging his forgiveness, but there was no other way to explain this to Diana "Men however are not perfect and once in a while the Devil takes advantage of their weakness and makes them stray from the path of righteousness. That does not mean they are crooks but rather the Devil's acolytes who make them stray from their rightful path. Kings and Queens are to be judged only by God and a very few on this Earth. Your father was a good man and so is your mother. My situation is different. I have no royal lineage like your parents, I have to make my own way in the world."

"But what if you are one of God's chosen and you just don't know it yet? Maybe God meant for you to have these titles and you are only displeasing him by NOT recognizing them and acting upon them as any good ruler should. Your lands in Sicily are a great asset in the crown"

"You are a young negotiator aren't you?" It was the second time he caused her to blush.

Her look became serious "Is there something else you wish to tell me?" Guilt was written all over her eyes, he moved closer to her.

"I need to tell you something. I trust you won't judge me"

_I can't promise that Diana._ His eyes said but she disregarded it. She was Princess and whether she liked it or not he could do nothing but to listen.

"There was one day when I told lady grandmother that I could not stand that girl Margaret and I took her" Diana said biting her lip, Eustace could tell there was more to this story.

"And then?" He prompted.

"Nothing I just took her"

Eustace's heart began to beat faster. "Diana where is your sister?"

"She is with lady grandmother. She is alright nothing bad happened to her"

"Diana" His voice was firm, his eyes demanding the truth.

She gave a defeated sigh. "I took her to the gardens so someone would find her and take her away from us" She left unsaid the part where she whispered to her: _You are trash and what is trash is left for the gardens for animals to eat._

He did not need the details. Guilt was written all over her face.

"Why would you do that?" Was all he could ask her.

Diana looked uncomfortable. It dawned on her that it might not have been the best course of action.

All the people who'd sworn to love and serve her were serving her siblings. They'd never loved her. Some consolation came with this revelation that at least William too wasn't loved. Certainly not Margaret who was a second daughter no use to anyone.

"Margaret ruined my mother's life as William. They don't deserve to li-"

Before she could finish her terrible sentence Eustace took his coat and wrapped it around her. "Why did you that for?"

"So you don't say something you will regret for the rest of your life. God sees all Diana." He said hotly not wanting to think that such a pure and plain child like Diana could harbor such feelings for her own flesh and blood. _She is of Mary's brood _-he reminded himself. _There is still time._ He'd sworn after Mary he would not let another one of Katherine of Aragon's brood fall.  
>Diana was his granddaughter and as such she had to be protected from the evils of this world. He made it his mission to protect her from the evil influence of her grandmother.<p>

"Your mother would be very upset if she knew what you did. Who found your sibling?"

He was scared to say the name Margaret so he opted to be neutral on the subject knowing this would get an answer from her.

Diana's eyes met his and immediately she was unmasked "Your Grace's wife, my grand-Aunt"

_Elizabeth?_ Why hadn't she told him? He had to know more.  
>"What did she say to you?"<p>

Diana sniffed but she willed herself not to cry. Why was her grand-uncle so insensitive to her pain? Why did he have to ask so many questions? So what if she took the dwarf to die? They would be better off without her.

"Diana I need to know. Answer the question" She felt intimidated by his tone of voice. The air in the atmosphere had changed. Their roles switched. She was no longer the Princess above him in every way but a prisoner being questioned by the scary warden.

"Answer the question" He repeated.

"I-I ... I asked her not to tell lady grandmother or you because you would be so mad and you'd stop loving me. She promised she would not and lectured me on how I had to love my sibling because it was what mama would want and then she told me about her and her sibilngs growing up how they were not close but they learned to work together because they shared a blood link. They said that as full sisters we should be together instead of apart"

"She is right. You are her big sister, your brother might be King but you will continue to be your mother's favorite and in case something happens the responsibility befalls on you to make sure they never forget their parents or their sacrifice" He said more softly now.

Diana's face brightened. A great weight had been removed from her chest, she felt so much better now. But one doubt remained.

"Will God send me to the ninth circle of Hell?"

Eustace barked laughing. "I hardly think God would send a pretty little thing like to hell. Diana you are no different than any other sibling on the face of this Earth. I had trouble growing up with my brothers even my uncle and my mother. I even wished their deaths with more passion than you. But as I got older we got along better."

"Why?"

"Because we are family and no matter how hard you try to tell yourself or act upon it, you will never loose your family. They are your identity."

"So God won't punish me then?"

"No" he said with a smile "but you must be kinder to your sibling"

Diana nodded and then turned her attentions to her mother. And they both sat there together, waiting for the person they cherished the most in the world to wake up.

Diana let out a yawn when she felt sleep take her, but like her unknown grandfather, she was too stubborn to go to sleep, until her worried grandmother came to her daughter's chambers looking for her.

"God Diana I was scared, sweetheart I told you we could go in the morning" Mary said kneeling next to her granddaughter.

"I know lady grandmother but I cannot stand stupid Margaret's cries, you tend to her all the time, why not let the nurses do that? She is no good" She complained.

Mary smiled lightly looking tenderly and caring as Eustace never saw her be with her own daughter. "Honey, darling she is only a baby. She will grow up and it will get easier in time you will see. You were once a baby too you know" she said picking her nose with her middle finger. She got a small giggle from Diana.

"That is what His Grace said. But it is so hard loving her, my mother is asleep because of them"

"No she is not, she had an accident, it was nobody's fault. Come on, I will tell Susan to prepare your breakfast" Mary said taking her granddaughter's hand who seemed somewhat convinced. She had no wish to be in the same table where that baby was, but she remembered her grandmother and uncle's words, they were right -perhaps. Perhaps it wasn't the babies fault, but it was just so hard.

Chapuys gave her one last wink as she left the room with Mary who didn't even look at him. He held the necklace in his hands and wondered for the first time when would Annie wake up.

And weeks went through with that same old routine and every day that went by Chapuys lost a little bit of hope. And everyone was so busy with the arrival of King Philip that everyone seemed to have forgotten that the Dowager Queen was still in a coma.

* * *

><p>"I love you too much Annie, you would be so proud watching your son thrive, Diana is such a smart girl, she is as stubborn as you, she loves you and Margaret looks so much like you" Eustace whispered as he prepared to depart from Annie's bedroom "I will come back soon" He said kissing her forehead and closing her door quietly, not that he would disturb her. God where are you? He thought. The wicked were prospering and England's true queen of hearts like so many times before was being held down.<p>

He forced a smile as he walked to Greenwich hall where they were all expecting King Philip and his aids.

* * *

><p>Philip was sick -literally. He had heard about the English Channel but he had no idea he would be this sick. If it hadn't' been for Ruy he didn't know what would happen to him.<p>

"How do I look?" He asked with his white and dark armor and his feather hat.

"Like a King" Ruy answered

"I have to look good" He said "We don't want to offend the English especially when the political situation is so slippery"

"You look good"

Philip didn't nod. "We are going to be received by Chapuys. Don't you find it strange that a simple ambassador got to be Lord Protector of England?"

"He made a good marriage" Ruy said and smirked. Philip turned with a knowing look

"You're thinking about your lovely Ana, Princess of Eboli whom I forced you to leave at home"

Ruy chuckled "I know why"

"She would inflame this Court. That's the last thing we want"

"And Isabel?" Ruy asked softly

"How did she take it?"

"She behaved...like a Queen with dignity and grace" Philip said diverting his eyes

"How will she take it you marrying for a second time? You think your new wife will take it smoothly with Isabel? It has been said Lady Katherine is graceful but her mother and her sister, Elizabeth Tudor, well your father was well aware of Tudor tempers"

"What happened between me and Isabel is over."

"True, but you know how all Tudor women are said to be picky and selfish, but you have my sympathies" Ruy said holding his laughter, merely grinning at the thought of his poor friend having to deal with a hot tempered Tudor girl.

"Well" Philip said raising his head up high when a servant came in and told them that they would be received by the Court "I'm a Hapsburg after all. Let us see if they can handle that"

Ruy nodded still grinning and prepared with Philip to be received by the English, mainly his friend's father's old servant, now Lord Protector, Eustace Chapuys.

* * *

><p>"His Majesty the King of Spain!" The herald announced and Philip came in. Chapuys looked at him. He looked a little like his father indeed but it was obvious that he had gotten his mother's extreme beauty who had been known as the most beautiful woman of her time. His blue eyes especially and his pale skin<p>

Chapuys bowed to Philip "Your Majesty. Welcome to England"

"I thank you Your Grace and your lordship for such a good reception" Philip said not forgetting all of his father's former subject's titles that he and the late King bestowed upon him.

"We should be thanking you Your Majesty for coming here, England is happy to have you as a friend and be your host in these days." He answered civilly. Philip shook his hand.

"You are a splendid host Your Grace but if I may the decorations here I think they are your wife's doing" Philip said his gaze shifting to Elizabeth who bowed a low curtsy to him. Their two boys next to her did the same. It was well known their love story. Two unlikely people, two different religions merged together for love. Eustace Chapuys a commoner raised to the highest offices thanks to his marriage to Henry VIII's daughter. His father had made him Duke of Sicily and he was Earl of Hertford and Lord Protector here in England. No man had ever risen so high, and his wife held the title of her former mother as_ femme sole_, Marques in her own right.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spain has heard only the best of the Lady Marques"

Elizabeth smiled at Philip and introduced him to her sons, the Earl of Whiltshire and Viscount Rochford. "Anthony Chapuys Your Majesty he will be Duke of Sicily one day" she said with deep pride. The twenty year old beamed with equal pride at his mother's words. He could see the arrogance in this young man's eyes but he had no time to think on it. This was a joyous occasion.

"And a good Duke I truly hope." He said and then turned to George and smiled a little trying to put the boy at ease. He remembered when he was that age and nervous but trying desperately not to show it. "Your lordship it is a honor to meet you and your family"

Then almost immediately, Mary couldn't take it any longer and stepped forward. She exclaimed "My cousin!" Ruy raised an eyebrow. This one definitely didn't know Philip who hated these kind of demonstrations

Philip took her hand and kissed it, his eyes impenetrable as ever "Your Grace. It is a pleasure to finally meet you after having heard you so much of you...and your mother" He added.

Mary did not show it, but was suddenly hit with longing at the mention of her mother. It had been so long since somebody mentioned her. It seemed like yesterday she had been sitting in her lap praying and sleeping next to her. How she missed her, she often wondered how different things would have been if her mother had lived? Would she have turned out different? She mentally shooed these thoughts away as she concentrated on the matter at hand, impressing her nephew and cousin, and getting him to be further impressed by his future bride.

"You do me much honor Your Majesty, my mother always held a special place in her heart for your father and grandmother. It is a pleasure to have you here" She said. Then Philip's gaze fell on the bundle that Mary carried in her arms that prevented her from curtsy before, and the small child he guessed was Princess Diana next to her looking curiously at him.

"Your Highness" He said bowing low for the Princess surprising Diana.

"Your Majesty" She whispered and Philip smiled at her. Diana was surprised .She didn't think anyone would remember her especially after the birth of her siblings and her brother.

Mary was also surprised. This Philip was a strange man. His eyes showed nothing, revealed nothing, but he was then capable of kindness and of coldness. He seemed no doubt intimidating with his blue clear eyes that, it was said, made the most courageous man tremble in fear.

"I was told that Your Highness is as beautiful as the Queen Dowager. My prayers are with her and I trust God will assist her" He said to Diana

Diana's eyes turned as serious as his but nonetheless showed her gratitude by remaining courteous "Thank you, I pray that God hears your prayers. Would you like to see your future bride Majesty?"

Philip was taken aback. Here was such a strange child, one minute she was serious the next she was back at being a child, but she headed straight to business nonetheless. He had heard that her father had been very lousy with business and often relied too much on councilors (save a few who were wise) who did not have the best interest of his people at hand. This child must have inherited her good brains from her mother.

"Yes that is why I came for did I not?" He said with a little laugh to cut the tension felt in the room. Some people laughed at his joke, and found it amusing that a mere child of five could make the King of Spain laugh.

Diana grabbed his hand in full confidence and led him to the young girl next to her favorite Aunt Isabella, Katherine.

Katherine stood erect and proud like an English Princess, she was beautiful saw Philip. Red hair the Tudor signature and she had beautiful green eyes like her father and was fair skinned, however she had that look of arrogance that her parents had.

"Your Majesty" She bowed deeply showing all her respect to her future husband.

"Lady Katherine" He bowing only a little "It's such an honor"

"I say the same Your Majesty"

On that moment, her father stepped forward and Philip only stared at him. "Count Philip of Bavaria"

Isabella fought back the urge to roll her eyes at her father's rash move. God, sometimes she felt like she was adopted. Her sister, the only one in this family that ever understood her despite growing in different households -she with Aunt Bess and Izzy (as Annie loved to call her) with their mother- was locked up in her chamber alone half dying. They should at least pretend they cared!

"It's Duke Philip, actually Your Majesty" Philip said, raising his head

"That makes all the difference" The Spanish King said, with what seemed an imperturbable tone of voice and even greater arrogance than Mary and her Philip had ever seen before in another person. Ruy saw the people behind raise their eyebrows, they were almost laughing.

Philip of Bavaria attempted to dismiss the insult by showing a good face to humiliation. "It is an honor to have you here Your Majesty" he mustered the best smile he could for his daughter's sake.

Isabella bit her lower lip very hard not to laugh, finally somebody had put her father in his place.

Ruy behind the King had looked down at his feet trying to avoid laughing and Elizabeth was practically doing the same, before coughing to disguise it. Chapuys on his side was surprised. He wouldn't know that Philip II had the nerve.

"Perhaps" Chapuys said "Your Majesty is hungry. We should proceed to the Banquet if you will"

"Of course" Philip said taking his future's bride hand in his, and he followed Chapyys and Elizabeth as well as Mary and Diana

"I thought you were supposed to be nice to these people" Ruy whispered in a quick portuguese in Philip's ear.

"I was but did you see my aunt and cousin's face when I mentioned my prayers for her daughter, the Dowager Queen?" He asked and Ruy only knit his eyebrows. "She acted with complete indifference if I didn't know better the rumors are true"

"Philip you know better than to fall prey to those rumors, Anne Elizabeth is Philip Wittelsbach and Mary Tudor's child"

"Is she really? Have you seen Diana's eyes? Don't they remind you of anyone? They do to me and it's neither Philip of Bavaria nor Mary"

"The Lord Protector is not the only one with sky blue eyes" Ruy corrected "You have clear eyes and not because of that are people going to start saying you are father of Diana"

"Yes" Philip countered" but remember that in the last letter to my father, the Imperial Ambassador said how shockingly Her Majesty resembled the Earl, and I must say he was not the only one to say so"

"And furthermore...I wasn't Mary's champion for years" He added

He took his seat with Katherine at Chapuys's right side. Mary was on Katherine's side with Diana. Philip observed the child a little. She was notoriously sad probably because of her mother.

But Katherine distracted him "You are in luck Your Majesty to have come to England and find such a good weather"

Isabella interrupted Katherine "Your Majesty if I may can I speak to you in private?" She was tired of this facade, peace with Spain or not be damned.

Philip raised his eyebrows. He was surprised and that was rare but he quickly composed himself "Why don't we dance then?" He invited and stood taking her hand. Philip of Bavaria was furious. The King should be dancing with Katherine and not with Isabella! Katherine was not as happy.

He led Isabella to the middle of the dancing floor where he bowed to her before taking her hand. They were practically the only couple dancing "Yes, my lady? Then what do you wish to tell me?"

"Your Majesty if I may be blunt I will not betray my family's honor nor betray their secrets I am a dutiful daughter and I take that example from my sister Your Majesty the Dowager Queen."

"I am not asking you to put your family into question, you are the one who came to me" Philip said as cordially as possible, the Tudors were an odd bunch.

"My sister Katherine, your betrothed is sixteen she is not yet mature and she has never let us say been of the highest opinion in my sister's and late brother in law's court" Isabella said smiling up at her entire family in the high table to keep up appearances.

"With all due respect I see you have a high opinion of your elder sister, but this is not her court anymore" Philip said.

A frown appeared on Isabella that was quickly erased. "My sister will wake up, if you did not believe in your words why tell them to my niece? Anyhow I am just saying that my younger sister might not be fit for the bigger responsibilities that befit a queen."

She had him stuck him there. "I didn't say that your sister was going to wake up...I said I prayed for her. In any case, I truly wish she does for somehow, I truly believe this Court would be better with her as a ruler. As to your sister...I don't know her yet and you can understand that as much as I appreciate your opinion I will have to form my own" He said softly "For I'm a King and I can't be influenced"

"I am sorry Your Majesty I never tried to influence your opinion, I merely offered a suggestion"

"I know" He smiled at her "Rest assured. I will take that in consideration"

Elizabeth in the meanwhile had turned to her husband, Eustace "What do you make of him ?" She asked him

"He is calm, reserved but unlike his father he is more blunt and colder but also I fear more emotive" He said truthfully. He watched the scene between him and Isabella with interest. Elizabeth had mentioned Isabella was different and he had always seen Annie become closer to her middle sibling after she became queen. Just what was Isabella telling Philip?

"The complete opposite of spoiled Katherine, she can't picture a world where it doesn't revolve around her" Elizabeth said sipping the wine from her goblet.

"Not to mention a certain someone melting over her" Anthony said eying his brother.

George pretend he didn't listen and concentrated on his food "Shut it"

Elizabeth put a shoulder on her youngest son "George remember the queen of Scots?"

George threw his mother an uncomfortable look "Yes" he said sullen. How could he not remember when it was the subject everyone was talking about? God how he wanted to choke on it every time his parents brought it up.

"Her mother's_sudden_ death came at such a good time, your late uncle Edward orchestrated it so widow Mary can come to Scotland and marry someone in our best interests"

George cleared his throat "I bet she is ugly" he commented "I bet what Foxe says about her is true and she is ugly"

"George, you would do better than believe in that man." Eustace said.

Anthony laughed silently "I am telling you mother he is all over Katherine, he even exchanges love letters with her"

"Yes" Elizabeth said coldly "Be that as it may but Katherine is about to marry the King of Spain and she's leaving. You are better to put her off your mind"

George looked at his father "Father the Scottish Queen will probably hate me anyway if it is true about the rumors, the minute she sees me she will scream heretic and have me burned"

"If you were to believe that you would believe that the man standing in front of you would be the devil incarnate" Chapuys said pointing to Philip

"Since when you're so full of prejudice?" Elizabeth asked annoyed "We did not raise you like that, George. You don't judge a person be it King or commoner without knowing them"

Anthony responded for George becoming serious "He has been reading a lot of Foxe and Huguenot propaganda can you blame him?"

George answered quite arrogantly "I am sorry for spending my days reading instead of hunting all day"

Anthony rolled his eyes "I read...and amazingly I have a critical sense to distinguish what is true and what is lie. You should think for yourself George and don't wait for others to tell you. You don't even know Mary Stuart"

"That is enough from both of you. George your mother is right, you should not judge someone without knowing them. And if you were to marry the Queen of Scots that would be a great achievement for peace between England and Scotland" Chapuys said

"Yes father, but you would be there right when I meet her next month, when she comes here? Please?" George said remembering Katherine telling him that she would likely have him burned.

Chapuys laughed "Of course I will. Me your mother and your brother"

"Yes" Anthony said with irony "And don't worry...I'll protect you with my sword if she wants to burn you right there"

In that moment something happened that didn't gave George the time to reply. A servant came running in like mad, breathless and in front of everyone he cried "Your Grace!" He was directed at the Lord Protector. "The Queen Dowager has awaken!" Everyone in the whole hall -including Philip and Isabella who stopped dancing- went silent. Chapuys stood and there was a greater silence in the salon.

Mary shot to her feet same time as Diana. She was careful, Mary was, not to drop Margaret. She could not believe her bad luck, all in one day, that little bastard of hers had woken. Damn her! Diana could not contain the tears of joy and surprising everyone she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her where her mother was.

"Mama!" she kept repeating as she ran to meet her mother.

_Mama I'm coming!_ She kept thinking running past the dazzled courtiers, too concentrated to hear their whispers and their gasps in shock.  
>She did not care for their disapproval or her lady grandmother's. Her mother was awake, she had been dreaming this. She did not know what to say or what to expect but whether or not her mother received her with open arms, she would try very hard to convince her lady mother to give up the crown so they could leave in peace and quiet, just the three of them. Her lady grandmother, her lady mother and herself.<p> 


	29. A Queen rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**First I want to give thanks to SSLE who helped me as before, ages ago, to write this chapter, so the credit also goes for her. I thank everyone who's reviewed, read, favorited, or put this fic on alert. Really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #29: A Queen rises <strong>_

_**"I was equal to Gods except for the mortal part"**_

_**~Euripides**_

* * *

><p>Eustace almost chocked on his drink when he heard the news. Diana avoided the odd stares and ran faster than her uncles and aunts as she reached for her mother's bed chamber. It was not crowded. There was only the royal physician and the guards who were outside all too shocked as well that she eluded them without any trouble.<p>

"Mama!" She cried and launched herself to her mother whom she was unaware because of the wave of happiness that invaded her, was demanding that they let her see her son.

"Whe-whe-where i-is m-my boy?" Her voice was all raspy and she was still pale, her eyes she could barely opened them but she felt something heavy land on her chest and it made her cringe in pain.

"Mama! Mama it is me Diana your Princess, your sweet pea! Mama" Anne finally looked down and despite her blurry vision she could recognize her daughter's tall form -whom Edward always remarked surpassed that of the average child including the boys- anywhere.

"D-Diana?" She said slowly. Diana nodded and buried her head in her mother's chest hugging her waist tighter. "Ah" Annie who attempted to sit up once more flinched in pain and it didn't help her daughter was on top of her.

"Your Highness your mother needs to rest she needs to be well" The physician explained to the little girl.

"Mama I am here can't you see me?" The little girl demanded ignoring the physician's counsel.

"Diana I need you to release me"

"No mama I won't" She was adamant loosening her grip on her so her mother could breath. "I missed you mama, I was here by your side every day. My grand uncle, His Grace, was by my side too, he said that if I praid like lady grandmother that you would get well"

She forgot all decorum. She had been her Princess, her heir, her little huntress for so long but today she was simply Diana. A poor and helpless little creature who sought refuge in her mother's arms but her mother was by no means prepared to yield her Queenly role in place of motherhood just yet.

There was a more important and defenseless creature that needed her attention. And no matter how much she loved Diana, a son came first. Security and tradition would prevail. This was not a time to be sentimental. Diana had to understand that.

"Where is my f...Chapuys, where is he?" Annie whispered

Before the doctor could answer Annie heard the ringing voice of her daughter who kept holding on to her mother. "His Grace is in the reception, remember mother the one for Aunt Kathy's marriage, she is going to marry Philip of Spain, he is here and he was nice he wished you well. Mother don't leave again"

Diana must have been crying so hard, Annie thought since her vision was still blurry. Annie felt the part of her nightgown in her stomach all wet.

"Y-our brother, your brother, your ...s-sister" she asked best as she could, "where a-are they?" It was costing her a lot of trouble to speak.

"They are not important mother, you are here that is all that matters"

"They are...Diana … where is Chapuys?" She asked her

"I am here" He whispered at the door step as he closed it and Annie stopped hearing all the voices outside the door that were silenced by the door

"F-Chapuys I-I can't see you very good come into the light" She whispered coughing afterward very hard.

The physician implored her to drink more water, but Annie was not that exhausted to know what had gone all this time she was asleep.

"Mama lets be just you and me and grandma, she took care of me and Margaret, William His Majesty he has been named King mama, he is safe you don't have to worry about those two" she said with big indifference for her siblings. "All I care is you." She said hugging her tighter.

"Diana you must go now" Chapuys said "Your mother must rest"

"No I don't want to, I want to stay here with you mama, please mama let me stay here with you I missed you I came here with you please mama I deserve to stay here as my granduncle, please mama" She begged hugging her tighter, Anne attempted to smile but flinched in pain.

"I don't want to leave you" the little girl said.

"He is right" Annie said softly "I am feeling better now but you are too excited my love. You must go and in a few hours when everything is calmer, I will call you"

"But mama" she complained "can you let me come just me and grandmother, it can be just me too please, I want to watch over you" She said getting down from her mother and letting her breath at last.

"No" Annie insisted "You are to go, I need to talk with Chapuys and then I need to rest. And you must put an end to that idea of me and your grandmother. Please, Diana. I'm asking you to obey me"

"But she took care of me and even Margaret who all she does is cry I think she does it on purpose, when you were not there she and grandfather finished reading to me all those bedtime stories just as papa told them to. They said you were going to be alright and ..." she lowered her voice and whispered in her ear "His Grace Chapuys also did, he said that you were going to be alright, he was here too with you mama. We all missed you" Diana said lastly kissing her mother's cheek.

Finally she turned to leave and Chapuys made a small caress on her head. When she closed the door behind her, Annie extended the hand to her father. "For how long I have been in coma?" She asked him as he took her hand softly.

Chapuys kissed it, "For a month more or less"

"My s-son is ... king then? W-who is his protector?" she asked blinking her eyes were bloodshot, some of her vision returned but she was too weak to have them fully opened.

"I am" He whispered "You must not concern yourself. The children are fine, they are healthy both of them."

She lowered her head and gave a small smile. "I am happy then." She looked back up again "Why ... if you are Lord Protector and I suspect they had to make governor my aunt, was ... mother" she could barely speak that word, the memories of her fall and the insults throughout all their lives returning "why was she ... made head of my daughters household hmm?" she inquired. Why else would her daughters be placed in that woman's care? The only thing that gave Annie small comfort that they were fine was that her mother was not stupid, she had won Diana's affection and of course it was all her late Edward's doing because he wanted to avoid rumors of her illegitimacy. The second thing that perhaps gave her the most comfort was her middle half-sister Isabella -that young woman loved everyone and despite her young age and being raised by their mother and Philip did not possess a single bone stained with malice unlike their younger sibling.

"She insisted. In any case, once you're better you can take charge of them. Diana...well we shall talk about it later."

Annie knew her father would not say anything for he was too worried. Then she asked "The King of Spain is here?" She whispered.

"Yes. Mary is trying to arrange a marriage between him and Katherine. However I must say that I don't think he is very excited about that"

"Diana said...she said he was nice"

"I met his father he was a man who knew how to behave himself in front of anyone, this king also wants to keep up appearances, in any case yes he offered his best wishes for you to Diana"

Annie nodded, she had missed a lot. The last thing she remembered was push Your Majesty push and then it had all gone black. She was surprised and outraged to hear that her mother had nursed her, fed her from her own breast and cared for her in a way she never showed for her children especially Annie.

"Is Margaret with her now? Wh-where is my boy?" She asked quickly as she carefully grabbed the goblet of water the doctor had left for her.

"They're with her. But you must not worry about that now. Once you're better you will take them back with you. Furthermore, Elizabeth visits them every day. You must not worry"

"I am sorry that our last talk together ended in discussion, I know Alexei still had feelings for me b-but Diana whispered in my ear that he told you" she smirked "I was in a coma and my daughter now blames him for it. She has always had that terrible Tudor temper I hope Alexei or his aides if they were with him don't feel offended, Diana you know how she is"

"She is giving him a tough time...but he is a kind boy he understands"

On that moment there was a knock on the door. Amazingly it was the King of Spain. He placed his head inside and whispered "My lord...I've managed to send everyone away. They were lining up at the door...Especially Lady Mary...I convinced them to leave. I hope that's alright"

Then he made a small bow to Annie "You Majesty. I am glad you are much improved"

"You're...the King of Spain...?" She asked

He gave the same short smile she had given her father earlier and bowed once again this time taking his feathered hat off.

"At your service it is an honor to meet the woman who challenged my father's Imperial troops" Of course he was referring to Commander Sepperus and his navy fleet who had threatened Edward after their marriage Annie remembered, when he refused to give in the Emperor's demands of letting go of Marie of Guise and the Scottish borders.

It was until Annie that Edward who with the help of her father was sent away to conduct negotiations in their French territory of Calais; while she -she hated to admit- with the help of her mother, Aunt Bess and England's best generals managed to repel all Imperial forces off all the Isles including Scotland.

"No hard feelings Your Majesty? It was strictly business I-I ..." she coughed very loudly surprising them when they saw the blood in her hands, she however did not feel or took notice "I am sure Your Majesty would have done the same if it was your country"

Philip swallowed. He decided to enter, extremely upset with the sight of blood. He took off his handkerchief and cleaned her hands "I don't think we should be discussing this now. As your..." father he thought "Lord protector said when I came in, you should rest"

Philip had always believed it but Ruy always made him doubt, his skeptical friend. Now he had proof they were father and daughter. Their height, she was taller than the average English rose and her eyes though not fully opened were the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life, no other except a Chapuys like his sons and her brothers, had them. Her daughter was taller than every girl or boy in this country, her father was reported to being tall but not so given his history of poor health. She had beautiful wavy red hair like every other Tudor, but her face though not as white as her father was whiter than her two so called full blooded sisters, Lady Isabella and Lady Katherine whom he was supposed to marry for both their nations' sake.

Princess Diana however only had her eyes, Eustace Chapuys' eyes the rest of her was an exact copy of the other and late queen dowager Jane Seymour whose portrait hanged in the wall next to where the present dowager queen's bed was.

"Thank you" Annie whispered making an effort to look up at him "You are very kind, Your Majesty"

"B-but I am fine as you can see I am in one peace" she smiled shyly.

"You should get better Your Majesty...your daughter, she is extremely distress. It is a sad thing when we lose a parent...especially when we're so young" He said his own mother springing to mind.

"A-Your Majesty is right milady, you are entitled to rest, Her Majesty has been through a lot" Eustace said memories of the parent he lost in his adolescent years came to his mind as well. He had never been the same afterward.

Annie's eyes kept focused on Philip though. He stood to leave "Your Majesty your handkerchief"

"Keep it...let us see it as...peace offer" He said and smiled, for the first time, gaving someone a full smile since he set foot in England. It was beautiful precisely because it was so rare.

She gave a meaningful thanks by giving him a full smile, it was too her first since had woken up.

* * *

><p>Mary could not believe her bitter luck. "You think she will talk?" Philip asked once they put everyone to bed, Mary was rocking her granddaughter to sleep, unlike her bastard daughter, Margaret was a quiet and adorable child-like Diana. Margaret always cried when she was away from Mary's arms, the child only had eyes for her grandmother.<p>

"I have her daughters"

"We have her daughters" Philip corrected taking softly Margaret from his wife's arms. This child was so much different than that poor pauper's daughter, she was nothing like her mother. Like Diana she knew when to obey and her presence was one of peace not one of chaos and disappointment like that Chapuys bastard.

"All they know is that we were there for them, you read to Diana, you tucked her in bed, Margaret only knows me, I nursed her back to health. Her Majesty did not"

Philip smirked and handed the peaceful sleeping child back to her grandmother.

The next day as promised Diana was called to her mother's presence, she wanted to bring her grandmother but Mary told her it was best not to upset her. "Maybe another time" She told Diana before the child left.

Diana was disappointed to see Alexei and her uncles there, the latter the same men who refused to let her see her mother before she went into labor.

* * *

><p>The Duke and Mary were left alone in their chambers where they thought they were safe from being spied, all the attention was driven to her daughter. "I am worried Mary" He said<p>

"Forget it!" She said in a high whisper "She doesn't remember anything, if she did we would know already. They would have come to arrests us. Chapuys would make sure of that"

Her voice was rising making Philip nervous and unfortunately for them on that very moment Ruy Gomez, Philip of Spain's companion was passing by.

* * *

><p>He had gotten lost in the halls of the great palace and he stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the Lady Mary's voice and her husband' stopped when he heard those voices.<p>

**"If they know you pushed her..."**

**"They won't know because she won't remember!"**

**"Are you really that certain she won-"**

**"She WILL NOT. And that is final, we could be the first family in England, be the man and woman we were always meant to be, I need you on this Philip, I need you to support me, Annie, William and his Lord Protector and Governess are the only things standing in our way ..."**

Ruy's eyes widened "Oh Christ" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"We are going to be alright, Philip" She said taking his hand "Besides ... Annie is only Queen dowager. How long will she last my love before she chokes in her own blood?" She said to Philip kissing his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruy left as slow and as he could and when he was out of ear-shot he started to run towards the King's chambers.<p>

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Philip who had been reading quietly in his bed calmly

"What on God's name? You look like you have seen a ghost"

He was breathless "You won't believe what happened!"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me"

"It's Mary...and that idiot husband of hers Philip"

"What about them?"

"They...it were they who pushed the Queen Dowager's down the stairs, thus provoking her accident"

"Que dices?"

He hissed in Spanish, Ruy nodded his head vigorously and told him all about it, "Her own mother pushed her, Philip did the rest the bruises she could not have the stomach so she let that poor excuse of a duke do her dirty work"

"But she was carrying the twins" Philip said remembering how indeed the dowager queen was as her mother wished choking in her own blood. "She could have miscarried"

"I think that was the whole point!"

Ruy continued "Her mother is not lost yet, a woman with a man as foul as she always have cards under their wing ... Felipe it is no secret she is the closest Diana has besides her mother and now Her Highness Margaret barely a baby is inseparable from her grandmother. She won't settle for little William in the throne she is either wishing he shares his father's poor health which it seems he doesn't or she is planning to usurp the throne with Diana as her puppet -the same thing her great uncle Richard did with his nephews and exactly the same La Beltraneja wanted to do with your great grandmother"

Philip said nothing "Our priority should be to protect the Queen Dowager" He whispered "If she dies then her children will stay influenced by Mary and by that idiot who hates Spain. We must not let that happen."

Ruy nodded "And should we tell the Lord Protector and Lady Elizabeth?"

"No." Philip said "We have to proves of this. It would be our word against theirs. And if the Queen indeed does not remember, we can't do nothing "

Ruy wanted to agree but he had to remind him of something important. "England needs a desperate alliance with us as we do with them. You need a wife and you can look elsewhere but you know the Lady Elizabeth is also conniving and though more practical and wiser than her sister, she does not like the Spanish unlike her husband either, if you marry another woman from a Catholic country the English will take it as an offense. Already your uncle and yourself we have had enough rebellions in the Netherlands as at home."

"You are asking me to keep up appearances" Philip said putting in short Ruy's words, he grinned. "Finally Ruy you are thinking like a politician"

"Are you going to do it?"

Philip sighed deeply. God this was hard, he couldn't for one side...to be married to a woman who had a mother such as that. And furthermore Isabella's words sounded inside his head. Would Katherine be the same as Mary?

"We should wait...Stall a little. I will keep entertaining Katherine"

"And what are we waiting for?"

"For a sign. I trust God will give me a sign"

"Did you see the Queen?"

Philip nodded silently

"What did you think?"

"She's...strong." Philip whispered

"Very" Ruy agreed then something came up to mind "I believe Lady Isabella may not be as astute like her parents or your betrothed but she certainly does feel love for the dowager queen and she warned you."

"She might be the only honest soul in that lot" Philip also agreed "But for now I have to pretend as you put it Ruy to like that wench. I am going"

Ruy rolled his eyes "Don't tell me you are going to see the queen dowager?"

Philip answered with a smirk. "I knew it" Ruy said following his friend to the Queen dowager's chambers.

* * *

><p>Diana kept telling her mother how much she prayed for her, how much she dreamed that this day would come.<p>

"I had horrible dreams and that girl made it worse"

Annie sighed and let her daughter hop in the bed next to her "She is your sister so is William your brother. You should take better care of them as your gr-uncle told you" She almost got too careless, she quickly rephrased. It was the better part of her that wanted to tell her the truth but she knew she couldn't.

"Granddad says the same so does grandmother but they are the reason you fell asleep"

She smiled at her child's innocence; her mother had her under her spell. "Your Majesty" she suddenly said surprised by Philip's visit again.

"I am very sorry to interrupt such a moment" He said with a smile "Your Highness, you must be very happy"

Diana smiled at him "Yes. And your Majesty was right. Your prayers, they did help"

Philip smiled at her. "Forgive me but I would like to speak with your mother, the Queen Dowager"

Annie kissed her daughter's forehead "Why don't you give us a minute darling? We will talk more later." Diana smiled and dismounted from her mother's legs, she said they was no longer hurt and followed the King of Spain's friend after she gave Philip a curtsy.

"Come this way Your Highness" Ruy led the Princess out of the room leaving his friend and the Queen alone.

She didn't know why but she liked Philip his smile made her like him and he had been to her and it was thanks to his prayers that her mama had awaken.

_Maybe grandfather is wrong and not all Spaniards are alike._

"What is it you wish to talk to me about Your Majesty?"

"Philip, please it is Philip and I am afraid I bring sad tidings, you will not like what I have to say nor from what I ask but I beg you be patient"

Annie's eyes widen but only for a little while before returning neutral. She had lived through and saw a lot in her young years, nothing surprised her anymore but what the King of Spain had to offer he promised would.

"What is you wish to talk to me about Philip?" She asked courtly. Misfortune had few friends. The Queen surrounded herself by family and her trusted advisors and that is where lay the misake. A monarch, a wise one trusted no one. For all her wisdom the Queen remained a woman, no different than any other who sought comfort.

Yet, he found himself longing for her. An unusual reaction from Philip who would go down in history as the "Black Prince" and be accused of the greatest mass genocide in history, fraticide, regicide would be among the many crimes that would follow his long sorrowful path.

Although now he remained simply Philip the wanton mman who wanted nothing more than to tell her of his own trials, to reveal to her a side that very few knew of this obscure King. So she would see that he understood.

"Your fall ... It is a subject that requires the utmost delicacy however I am inclined to ask out of my own personal matter if you remember anything else? Something peculiar?" He proded.

She cocked her head. What could be peculiar "No" she answered "There is nothing left to tell. I fell" End of story. Philip was no easily convinced there was more there.

She dreamed of her fall; she pressed her hands to her forehead suddenly hearing the voices of a grave female pleading with the male next to her to abide her wishes. Annie closed her eyes and pressed them very hard, the pressure was too much she eventually opened them and they looked completely bloodshot. Her head felt like it had been hammered.

"I am sorry" she did not know why she was being so congenial to this foreigner, this inquisitor whose ideals stood against the very principles she fought against when her father was the Emperor and King of Spain. Nevertheless she answered him further adding that "It is like this all the time. I have been asleep a long time, maybe it is the confusion"

"Let us pray that's all it is. Your country has need of wise people like you" Philip answered placing his hand on top of hers in a gesture that surprised them both yet he didn't withdrew.

"England has wise people. Parliament would not be if they had not chosen His Grace, the good Earl, Eustace Chapuys as my son's Lord Protector with me as his regent and his wife as Lady Governor"

He grinned.

"What?"

"It is a lot of trust you place to a man who is barely of any relation to you." Annie's eyes hardened at the mention but whether Philip noticed or not it was inconsequential as he went on "He is related to you only through his marriage to your aunt, your mother's half sister. There is hardly any blood between you. Yet you keep him closer than any advisor, any politician, including your own parents. I wonder why that is?"

"I grew up in his house. My mother left me under the tutelage of my Aunt. They are very dear to me"

"With all due respect it is too much endearment with an Ambassador and your eyes-"

"What about them?" She interrupted her tone brusque.

He smirked and decided it would work better to be blunt with this Queen. "I see no trace of the Duke of Bavaria in you. In fact the only piece of your parents, your true parent, the Lady Mary I see in you is her hair and your skin and your voice yet you have a softness to her that my aunt was never taught or was but failed miserably" The last sentence brought a smile to Annie's lips she quickly surpressed as she met his eyes and heard his chuckle "There is only one explanation for this change"

"Which is?" She asked casually hiding her dismay.

"Your father is really Eustace Chapuys"

"Very good" she said as he neared and could smell the perfume of his neck and feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

She was exactly everything he dreamed her to be when she would appear in his dreams chasing after her.

She took a step back and leaned further back against her pillows. It only made it worse as he leaned forward "You are trespassing your boundaries Philip ... I gave you a house, food, clothes. Watch yourself my lord what I give I can easily gave"

"You should watch yourself Anne Elizabeth ... I am King of Spain not an easy man to be intimidated by a simple woman"

She sat up, their faces touched for a second and then pulled apart. She was half thankful, half disappointed it had only been the tip of their noses that touched and not their mouths. _Why am I even feeling this way? That knave to have the courage to inquire of my heritage? Me! A Queen of England!_ Her thought raced wildly to the implications of his comments.

"I am no simple woman"

"You are. The daughter of a former Princess of Wales, bastardized by her father and a former Ambassador. In fact you are the former daughter" He teased

She pushed him away, but that only made him laugh harder "Go back to Spain Your Majesty, this is no _lupanar_ where you can bed any woman you want. Only decent people live here"

He covered his chuckles with his hands. When he was done he turned half-serious and re-addressed his former point "Excuse me for my blunt behavior but I am trying to help as an ally as any ally should to a friendly nation. People talk and I am sure I am not the only who sees the similarities between you and your true father"

"There are no similarities"

"With all due respect it is lot of respect you have for the former Ambassador, more than any person would to a common subject"

"He is very dear to me"

"Indeed but before we move further I must ask you about Lady Katherine."

"What about her?"

"I need to know more about my betrothed."

"Is she not of your liking? She is a fine lady and would make a fine Queen"

"She may not be what my country is looking in a future country. We are a people who love tradition and Lady Katherine just doesn't fit that role. Spain expects a lot from their Queens the first which is knowledge, diplomacy, and courteous behavior matched only by her piety. Out of these four your sister only possesses the first."

"You are suggesting we cut our negotiations short because of a simple fear?"

It rancored him when people thought him to be afraid. This was not a simple fear, people were expecting a lot of him back home. And this would not be any foreign wife he'd be bringing but a woman from a heretic country. Who was to say her mind had not been contaminated to spread her heresies in her new country. He couldn't have that.  
>"Spain must remain as it is. I will marry because it is my duty but I need to know your thoughts on this marriage. Not as King to King but confidant to confidant"<p>

Annie pondered on this.

"You are a King, I am a Queen, our duty is to our countries and to our peoples. We are chosen by God not because of our knowledge, our skills. We do not choose to be in this position in pursuit in our happiness, we are in this position because God chose us and our first duty is to the people God commended us to guide. Our desires fall short of our duties"

Philip's gaze fell. He thought poorly she'd been able to help him.

He put his hat back on, rose and turned on his heel and made for the door.

"Wait!"

"Your Majesty?"

"I am sorry for my behavior it is just that it has been long since I have been in private company with ..." she added slowly "another man"

"Duly noted and don't worry about your secret"

"It is no secret I am the Duke of Bavaria's daughter and Lady Mary-"

He held a hand up silencing her. "My lady you do not need to lie to me I can see the truth right in your eyes. Only two other people in this court have eyes like yours"

Feeling defeated Annie had no choice but to explain to him the importance of her secret.  
>"When Edward began courting me many began to question including your father on why was he pursuing a young girl whose legitimacy had always been questioned. Like his father, my grandfather Henry VIII, Edward did not think and against all odds we two got married. I learned to love him; I loved him too much that I did not question his decision when he inclined toward letting Diana close to her grandparents. You have to understand how hard he worked to put aside the matter of my parentage. We have enemies,Englandwill always have enemies lurking at every corner, my son is a baby -if my legitimacy is brought to question again so will his right to the throne. Regardless of whether Diana or he look like their grandmother or Edward."<p>

Philip was silent during her whole speech. Then, after a pregnant pause, he whispered "I will not say anything. And no else but me knows"

"I will expect it be it so" she said, unlike the woman who had given birth to her but could not stand the sight of her, she behaved regally and like the queen she was.

Many weeks passed, the king was prolonging his stay inEngland and appearances were as deceiving as they ever were. People did not question his interest in Katherine, they bought the lie and they wanted to believe, especially her family, that he yearned for her, to make her his next queen. Annie saw past the smiles and stares, she knew they were meant for her and not for her meddling youngest half sibling. She got back walking but her recovery came with a high cost to pay. Her legs had not been healed completely and she would always bear the scars of her "fall". _Now I am truly a Chapuys.  
><em>She snorted. She was broken.

_She must be laughing right now._ Annie thought picturing her mother's devilish smile when she'd made her reappearance at court. It had been so long she did not know if she could do this again. _But I must_. Parliament, Privy council, government was her life. She swore to Edward on his grave that she would not leave their son defenseless against the conspiracies of their Machiavellian courtiers.

Her son was nothing but a baby, young, innocent, pure. She did not want the same fate that befell on his young predecessors to befall on him. Henry III had inherited the crown from his tyrannical mad father when he was barely a boy. His mother had not been strong enough to rule by her side and Edward Prince of Wales, the ill fated son of Margaret of Anjou and Henry VI, had been left even more defenseless with the shifting of power and allies going over to his uncle, the Duke of York.

Philip of Spain gave her a quick look of reassurance when he and his long life companion, the Prince of Eboli –Ruy Gomez da Silva- came in to inquiry about her health.

The physician had given her a cane to use, she said she didn't really need it, but she discovered that long walks came extremely hard for her and had no choice but to listen to the physicians.

_Yes, it could have been worse._ The smile the King of Spain gave her stuck with her and she found herself muttering his name in her sleep, dreaming of him. Would he think of her the same way when he saw Katherine in her wedding gown? Would he imagine her instead of her sister? Who would be the face that came between them? Or would he be past any familiarity to her at his leave.

Shaking these thoughts aside, she had more important things to worry about. This was not the time for fantasizing about lost loves and old heroes from the era of the troubadours. This was the modern age, she was a modern Queen and he a modern King, they needed to behave as such.

She had formed part of the illustrious Plantagenet and Tudor Dynasties by her mother's side and while she shared no royal lineage through her father, he claimed his mother descended from the low nobility, so all the same royal and noble blood flowed through her veins.

She was proud of such lineage as she was proud of what she and Edward had accomplished. He had foolishly isolated England and would it not been by she it would've remained isolated. He knew his duties but he was often blinded by his passions and his devotions to this new religion. Annie knew that if they wanted to live in this country in peace both factions, the conservatives, the reformists and even the moderates who were nothing but an opportunistic bunch, had to start by making concessions and sacrifices. There was no middle ground in this. You were either for the stability of the country or you weren't, simple as that.

_"Nothing in this world is without sacrifice my lords"_ she had said strongly when she opposed Northumbeland on the Parliament floor through her representative who knew her well enough as a sister but most importantly as her subject to give the same answers as she would, had she been there.

_"Your Majesty has been absent from court appeals for over a month. Your son is not passed the age of majority" The Earl mentioned staring at his compatriots, his friends and then shifting his gaze to the old negotiator. The man responsible behind the Queen Dowager's true bastardry._

_"Surely you agree" The Earl told him._

_He had gained more supporters during the Queen's long absence, enough to counter the Duke of Sicily, the Earl of Hertford, and his wife, indomitable Bess, Marquess of Pembroke in her own right, influence over their young charges._

_But where the Earl of Northumbeland ambitioned he was obstructed by the greater ambitions of an even more cunning foe. The Lady Mary's faithful dog (as he was known to Bess) countered the Earl's pleas to Parliament. The other bishops naturally went along with Gardiner. Their best ally in the heretic government was the moderate Queen who without knowing was one. Bastard or not, true heretic or not, she was the only royal friend they had on this council. The Earl with his high pretensions could not be trusted and the Lady Marques distrusted them above all her enemies._

_"His Grace has stipulated before the Queen Dowager's wishes that no such agreement shall be taken unless her permission or in her absence appealing to the Lord Protector first"_

_"You would have this turn into a bureaucracy"_

_"Better a bureaucracy than an autocracy like your lordship pretends" Spat the Marques of Pembroke in all her might arriving ten minutes late to second parliamentary session since her niece's awakening, clad in a purple gown with silver brocade and a green and purple hat with a feather falling on the left side of her face. She did not take it off even as she addressed the Earl. Tudor colors the observers carefully took note. The woman whose mother would once dream her to be Queen now had high pretensions herself. They knew why she was here._

_Much more was in play now than the Lady Marques and the Earl of Northumbeland's pretensions however. The Duke of Sicily and Earl of Hertford stepped forward and in a dramatic bow that nearly cost him his limbs he declared that the council must hold no more objections to the marriage contract between the Lady Mary Tudor's daughter and the King of Spain. "If we let this slip by our fingers the more countries that will leave England and bar us from trading"_

_Elizabeth mentally rolled her eyes at her husband. Kat Ashley by her side understood her former Princess' reluctance to agreed to such a (humiliating) deal. If the Lady Marques had a daughter as she and her mistress had prayed for, this would be her daughter's future. Kat Ashley had not know Anne Boleyn but her mistress had told her that before she was driven from her chambers, Elizabeth had been there witness to it, by the palace guards she embraced her teenage daughter and whispered in her ear **"Never let them take your throne"** Whether three, ten years or many decades the throne of England would be hers. It was only a matter of time. Her husband needed only to convince these courtiers that their plans were the more logical and the only solutions to the big problems England was facing because of her brother's isolation._  
><em>Annie had a son and two daughters. It was her dream that one day the two quarreling countries of Scotland and England would be united. One country under God, indivisible, a single identity, a single language, a single dialect … such were her ambitions that she confessed to Kate that in the next century with the son or daughter that her son begot from that Queen of Scotland would be vital in uniting the two countries and solidifying an Empire which greatness would be decided in this century by the women behind the men, she and Annie.<em>

_"What if you have more than one granddaughter by the Queen of Scots and more importantly what if William has only one son and he has only one Scottish Princely cousin?" Kat put in as Parliament session ended and the majority gave a vote to approve of the Scottish marriage and the Spanish one._

_"What if the sky suddenly turns green? All in good time, I have prayed for this many years. I know in my heart that the young King William shall have a son and that George shall have a daughter and from their union from mine and Annie's grandchildren Scotland and England will be united"_

_Her ambition did not surprise her chief lady in waiting, but rather the way she hoped her power would be cemented._  
><em>Elizabeth saw through her confusion and chuckled as she sat on the couch in her parlor "Annie is my daughter when I said my family will get the throne I meant it Kat. Annie is my daughter"<em>

_Kat knew her mistress was serious and decided to ask no more._  
><em>Anne Elizabeth was opportunist and bewitching woman that was the equal of her Lady Marques' mother, in all but blood. Naturally Elizabeth supported however her lady in waiting did not see that her love for Annie went beyond the memory of her mother, but the bond she formed with her the moment she'd came into this world. It was Elizabeth who first held her before her mother or her supposed father. It was Elizabeth who rescued her from bondage, and it was thanks to Elizabeth that Annie owed all her education and all her rise.<em>  
><em>She would never tell her sons this but she had grown to love and see Annie more as her child than her own.<em>

"But" Kat Ashley added before she finish her tale of what had transpired during and after the last Parliament session "your lady Aunt went to great length to propose another marriage"

Her eyebrows arched. "Who is left to wed? Anthony?"

"No Your Majesty but yourself"

"Me?" She pointed to her chest clearly surprised. "Why me? I am my son's regent in the absence of the Lord Protector and our Lady Governor"

"It is complicated" Answered Kat well understanding Her Majesty's confusion. She herself had not seen it until now as she called on the name Philip and how a Queen Dowager was a better gamble than a simple Duchess's daughter. Her cheeks flushed and Kat smiled to herself. Her lady was right, she was always right. Annie had developed feelings for His Majesty, she'd felt something more than friendship and gratitude for his kind words to their Highness Diana. It was only natural, she was a widow and widows were prone to strong desires for companionship "My lady however refrained from putting your name she merely said as your father Lady Mary's remaining unwed daughter"

"Me" Annie said realizing the game her surrogate mother was playing. She sighed and left her cane resting on the arm of her chair.  
>I am not one to submit. She was tired of submitting to the will of men. She was nobody's Queen but her son's, and her son needed her.<p>

But Kat told her son had her father and aunt to be looked after.

"It is not enough Mistress Ashley" she argued with her Aunt's loyal lady. "I am a Queen Dowager, a Regent, a politician, I am my father's daughter and my Aunt's, but I am a mother first. My duty is here with my son"

With the Queen's permission she sat next to her "Duty aside why don't you think with your heart for once Your Majesty?" She dared to express.

"My heart belongs to my son"

"What about Their Highnesses Diana and Margaret, is your heart now with them?" She teased.

Because she was her loving aunt's lead lady, she allowed her these liberties "My heart is with all my children but William is the King of England, he needs my guidance. I promised Edward I would guide our son if anything should happen" which it did, she thought bitterly, and he left her a poor widow with a crazed, power-hungry mother and a crazed, power-hungry court.

Nowhere was safe.  
>"Who guarantees me that my children's legacy, my William's legacy will be well protected here in my absence and I know my mother. She is ambitious, she will not forget this affront" Anymore than she had the others that in her lunacy she attributed to her.<p>

"It does not have to be, you could always have your sister, the Lady Katherine wed the King's heir"

She roared with laughter "Wed Don Carlos?" Her mother would never let one of her own marry that mad man. "Even my mother's ambition would not go that far"

"How do you know? Your mother wants to be the grandmother of Kings, she could be if Lady Katherine were to give a son to the mad Prince, of course who is to say her grandson would be heir above yours?"

"I know what you are suggesting and you know better than to say that. It is treason"

"You are the Queen, you are above the law that the rest of us mortals are subject by. Nothing is beneath you. Sky is the limit, think about it. Your Majesty" she rose and bowed to the Queen Dowager and left.

This was much harder than she initially thought_. I bet sleeping beauty did not have to trouble herself with this. Why would she trouble herself with this? _All she had to do is stand still while the handsome Prince took her and claimed her as his Queen.

Annie walked to her chambers and examined herself. She was not haggard even after a long month of sleep, her hair remained red-gold and her locks flew freely past her waist as she took her snood and her flat hood off her hair. She was desirable, she had to admit but the wince of pain caused by her leg reminded her of her disability. _Desirable but not complete …_

Yet he smiled at her as the physician gave her a black but more stylish cane than her father's. He'd seen past her crippled self and she'd looked away when she noticed the glimmer in his eyes when she lifted her skirts to check the state of her leg.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter gave a small flashback into the missing scene of Parliament, as you can see England is not yet united, it has many factions and Annie is no longer trying to unify everyone but finding a common cause for everyone to agree. Since her fall she has grown a lot so if she seems like a different person she is as a matter of fact since the miscarriage and her husband's death plus the fall have made her mature a lot.<strong>_

_**Thanks for your attention.**_

_**~C**_


	30. Through your eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**hanks for your reviews, for some reason they don't show on fanfiction, have to send a complaint why that's happening. Anyhow this chapter was co-written ages ago with SSLE as well however I made major changes as the story has changed and added new perspectives, new scenes. Thanks SSLE however, part of the credit goes to her as well.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter #30: Through your<em>_ eyes_**

_"Walk into a dream I see you_  
><em>My light in darkness breathing hope of new life<em>  
><em>Now I live through you and you trough me,<em>  
><em>Enchanted ...<em>  
><em>I pray in my heart this dream never ends<em>  
><em>I see me through your eyes<em>  
><em>breathing through life flying high<em>  
><em>your love shines away into paradise<em>  
><em>so I offer my life as a sacrifice<em>  
><em>I live through your love<em>  
><em>Teach me how to see all that is beautiful<em>  
><em>Senses touch your world I never pictured<em>  
><em>Now I give my hope to you,<em>  
><em>I surrender ...<em>  
><em>I pray in my heart this world never ends<em>  
><em>And I see me through your eyes<em>  
><em>breathing through life flying high<em>  
><em>Your love shines away into paradise<em>  
><em>so I offer my life, I offer my love for you"<em>

**~"I see you" by Leona Lewis**

* * *

><p><strong>1558, Nonsuch Palace:<strong>

Days continued to pass and yet she could not remember anything of the incident. There were flashes, occasional triggers to it but nothing more. It remained a blur.

George meanwhile seethed with complete jealousy as he watched the King of Spain dancing with his cousin, Katherine. He looked at her possessively, drinking himself to death to forget her last words.

_"Friend" "Amigo" "Amour" "Companion" "Cousin"_. He was nothing more than her pimp, her helper. She would never view her as something else. Damn her.

The King of Spain had moved along with the rest of the court in their procession to Nonsuch not far Greenwich. He could taste the bitter sweet her last kiss left on his cheeks. He had not washed his face for days so he could remember her scent. His family had hurt hers more than once. Why would she love him? She had every cause to hate him.

His Aunt had shouted at them when she discovered them as children laying on top of each other in her son's chambers practicing the positions they'd seen the servants engage in while making love in their quarters.

She grabbed him by the ear and returned him to his mother who boxed his ears well that day. For her sake he promised not to engage in anymore "games" with his cousin or see her ever again without their permission.

He was not true to his promise. George smirked as he remembered Katherine telling him of the many things she learned while spying Henry during his consummation with Gertrude. They resumed their practice a year after her brother's marriage, right before his son's birth. Henry had discovered them one evening and not unlike his father, he'd boxed George's ears and threatened to denounce him to Their Majesties ... until Kitty stepped forward and whispered something in his ear that brought a devious smile in his thin lips.  
><em>"I will let you resume with my sister if you promise to be gentle with her...This is the way to do it..."<em> He showed them an illustrated copy of an oriental book his father had taken during his offense against the Turkish forces n Vienna in '29 by what he was famous for.  
><em>"My Katherine ... my sweet, sweet Katherine"<em> His moans would cease abruptly when he was hit by reason that they were sinning but his male organ reminded him of the pleasure. He was mindful though, that during their brief encounters they could not release into each other. Her virginity had to be intact. She was a woman and had more to lose than George who despite his purity expected, could stray whenever he wanted. God would forgive him.

In less than a week Mary Stuart would come, the girl he was fated to wed, she was about their age and reputedly beautiful by the Bishop Lesley of Rus.  
>He sighed. He did not want to marry that French-Scottish whore. If rumors were true she had consorted with devils and learned from her former stepmother, the Queen Dowager of France, the dark arts of seduction and was trained in deception. Did his parents really wanted him to be married to a woman like that? A heartless wench.<p>

His eyes followed the every move of his Katherine, his little cat. Even if it was just her laughter, it aroused in him feelings that did not went accord with his line of reasoning. He felt his member throb as she cast a glance at his side.

_Sweet Katherine._

"Watch it, she will break your heart little brother" Anthony whispered laughing at his brother's impossible love. _If you can call lust –love_. Anthony Andrew Chapuys was not called his father's son for nothing, he and his sister along with their cousin and her half sibling Isabella, knew the true nature of Katherine. But his brother was a complete blunder –to everything and everyone in general. A pretty face and he was completely hooked and it didn't help she was influencing him painting a false picture of Mary Stuart.

"What do you know of love Anthony? Nothing. You sleep with the first woman you see. You and Alexei see women as a tool to satiate your members I believe in the purity of love, true love brother"

Anthony nearly spit his ale "True love? Just since when have you become a romantic Georgie boy?"

"You know nothing of anything Tony. You spend your days taking women's maidenheads. I pity you"

Anthony put down his ale and stared widely at George "Pity me? You are the lovesick boy Georgie"

George hated when his brother called him that. He made it known by his next sentence "What would you know of true feelings when you've never given your heart for anyone. I pity you, living a life of emptiness, living constantly in fear of being killed by your whores' husbands. Living on emptiness, a life of simple vanity, you are a shell Tony. You know nothing" George replied hastily.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I know more of women than you will ever know if you continue your impossible pursuit" He replied sipping his wine and giving a beautiful brunet who passed by a wink.

"You have slept with half of London by now. Imagine how many bastards you've begot. Does it not bother you knowing how many hearts you've broken? How can you sleep at night?"

"Much better than you and I can guarantee my bed is always warm" Anthony said with a wide grin

"Your soul is in peril not by how many women you bed but your treatment of them. You know nothing but pleasure. You are an empty shell" George spat smirking.

"I know more than you George, just because I slept with women does not mean I intend to hurt or use them to my advantage. Every woman I slept with has consented, you little brother are not yet prepared but you should be, Mary Stuart comes in two days' time, perhaps less, try not to embarrass yourself" Anthony said leaving George to his own thoughts, an action he would later regret.

George did not wait after the party was over, he returned to his chamber. He hated his brother for making fun of him. It was always Anthony this, Anthony that. He began to understand his poor niece's dilemma of never having siblings. He loved Annie, but she was hardly available to talk to him like before. She was Queen and had no time for him, except for Anthony and his parents.

He dismissed all of the servants and forgot to close the doors. He sighed, he was very tired he did not want to read anymore but he had to otherwise his brother would be bragging tomorrow about finishing his book first. Two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He smirked. She took her hands away from his face and sat on his lap. "I was wondering when you would talk to me again"

"Your future husband doesn't give us time love" George said, they both stood up and walked to his bed. Just as Anthony said he had to gain experience. Katherine would be lost to him and vice verse, this would be their first and last night, his first experience ever with a woman.

She smiled with delight, _poor George_ -she thought_ -so easy, so handsome,_ so stupid. She would miss being with him, there was no other man in the planet so easy, so lusty and handsome. She hated him so much that she loved him. She was insane with love and anger. Love -pure love. She loved him so much but she hated her family. Such a contradiction! He was her especial, personal love toy.

_Wait, wait until the Scottish Queen comes_, she thought wildly. He would not betray her. Even with all the charm and dark arts that that Scottish pig had learned in France no one would be her equal. George was his.

He crashed his lips on hers, "George don't you think -" she began playing hard to get pushing him away "this is all so sudden?"

He shook his head and smiled, before she could say another word, he pushed her unto the bed where his body crashed on top of hers. He took off half of her clothing and she did the same with him, by the time they were finished it was only her corset and his chemise they were wearing. "Do you consent?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

Her big red lips formed the perfect smile and she said in a siren voice that lured him in "Yes"

He did not need to be told twice, he kissed her again and then parted. Her hands were in his member she could feel it grow at her touch. Her hips arched, she released his member and rested her hands on his back. "I am ready" she said. He pushed their bodies closer, her release came. She screamed her name, she awaited his as he began to thrust, however their muffled screams drew attention.

Someone turned on the door knob and came in. His eyes staring unbelietvingly.

"I love you" George whispered when he felt his release was close, "I -I lov-" he did not get to finish both sentence and his release when he felt a rough hand pulling his hair.

With the strength of that push, he fell to the floor and Chapuys faced Katherine who stood there completely naked "Are you insane?" He yelled "Do you know who you are going to marry?"

"Fa-father" he said trying to catch his breath holding his hand in the air "I-I can e-explain everything"

"Uncle" Katherine said too surprised and feeling angry that her uncle had interrupted them. Hugging the sheets to cover half her nakedness she went next to George as if to protect him.

"F-father ... d-don't tell mother ... I know you are a-angry" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"No! You are to be silenced; I'll deal with you later. And you...Lady Katherine...I repeat, do you know who you're going to marry? Do you think that the King will be happy when he realizes that his wife is no longer a virgin? DO you know that he can annul the marriage if he wills it?"

Katherine was about to say something to him but she knew she would be ousted, so she remained silence unfortunately George was not so smart. "Don't yell at her!" He stood up and got himself in between them. Katherine seeing this was about to get worse gathered all her clothes, and muttered an apology and quickly left winking at George who smiled back. He looked back at his father.

"I-I ... I-I ... am sorry?" -he asked uncertainly, grinning madly, giving a light chuckle as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Eustace could not believe his son! He had never felt so angry and felt like hitting his son!

"Are you insane? Do you know what will happen if they find out about this? If the King finds about this? If your mother finds about this?"

He kept grinning "Come father it is not a big deal"

"It isn't? What if I'll tell Philip about this? Do you think Katherine will continue with you after knowing you've ruined her chances of being Queen?"

"You are jumping too far, you won't tell her I know you better and nobody has to know. Alright it was one day, it is not as if we are going to do it again and in any case it is not like we would be allowed. You have me marrying to a woman who is condemned by Foxe, a woman Katherine herself tells me will soon stab me in the heart than make love to me." Then he added seeing his father was about to open his mouth "Nobody will know it, do not worry everyone is safe, can I sleep now and you won't tell mother right?"

He saw no reason for his father to be so upset, it was his first time and it was not even finished thanks to him! He swore, everyone in this family didn't know anything about manners, couldn't his old man just knock?

"You are insane George. This is not to be taken lightly. If Philip finds about this..."

"If Philip finds about what?" A voice said behind him, it was Annie.

"George...why are you only in your chemise?"

His father threw him his trousers and ordered to put them on quickly. George did so grinning madly at the two stooges.  
>He could barely contain his laughter at their shocking expression and then the jesting smile disappeared. This was meant to be his special night, thanks to his father it had been ruined. And it didn't help that in his drunken-mad state he lunged himself n a verbal battle with his sibling and his father. He pointed his finger at Annie "There is your insanity or am I not to believe that you were so pure, you slept with both Tudors girls Jesus Christ dad you should tell me your secret how is it you got both to ..."<p>

George fell to the ground; he looked at his father with his nose and mouth bleeding. Never in his life his father had laid a hand on him or any of his siblings. Annie gasped and looked at her father angrily. "Why did you do that for?" She screamed.

"Because George has stepped out of line." And out of pure revenge he turned to Annie and said "George has just finished having sex with Katherine, Mary's daughter and the future queen of Spain!"

"What?" Annie whispered turning her attention to her half-brother.

"I thought you should know the mess that George has put us into. Philip now has every right of refusing Katherine. The French will have a full day. Henry II has been trying to push his own daughter to marry the King. Perhaps now thanks to George he will manage to! And England will be more isolated than ever!"

"You would love that wouldn't you? Finally you have your reason to blame Mary, oh Mary this Mary that, you and mother have nothing better to do but pin all your troubles on them ... and me! You think I am stupid? I know the consequences but no one has to know if you keep your mouth shut!" George said pushing his father but being so drunk and angry he did not get far and his father gave him another slap.

"Is this how you treat your son? I bet if Anthony did anything of the sort you wouldn't be hitting him! It was always him and Annie mother loved and she was not even her child!"

"Eustace stop" Annie whispered when George raised his fist, ready to strike again and then turned to George "I'm still the Queen and if you don't learn some respect I swear to God that I'll send you the Tower and the only time you will see your precious will be when she leaves for Spain. You are an insignificant boy who because of lust has placed this country in a great peril. You are lucky to be the son of Chapuys and Bess Tudor otherwise I would have in the tower without a second thought. Do I make myself clear?"

He was going to open his mouth "And that's Your Majesty for you, for from now on you shall not address me as anything else. If you think Anthony is the favorite then you should try to consider why"

George had finally realized that he had screwed it great time

"Annie ... I mean Your Majesty whatever please don't tell my lady mother, she will be upset." He turned to his father who was squeezing his fists so hard fighting the urge to slap him for a third time, this time harder so he could finally knock some sense into George. Out of all his ancestors he had to come straight like his accursed grandfather!

"Father ... please ... please I am sorry but don't tell mother"

"Your mother won't be told." Annie exchanged a look with Chapuys "But this is the last time I will be so tolerant. Next time everyone will know."

Anne kept tightened the grip of her cane "So for the love of God, behave. You are a grown man with responsibilities, play your part. And play it somberly. That's all we ask"

Eustace interrupted his daughter grasping George's shoulder making him flinch "When the Queen of Scotland arrives I do not want to see nor hear anything of your stupidities do I make myself clear George?"

George nipped his lip.

"Do I make myself clear?" Eustace repeated with a deathlier tone.

He nodded "Yes sir"

"Go now" As George took his clothing and only put on his trousers and left hastily before they changed their minds, Chapuys turned to Annie "What are we going to do about Katherine? What if Philip finds she's no longer a virgin?"

"He won't, nobody knows and sadly unlike our dear Lord Rochford Katherine is not so stupid as to brag about it. She is a lusty girl but nothing else, she would not risk ruining herself for a silly boy" Annie answered not believing her brother had insulted her and had been this close to ruin everything she and his mother worked for so hard.

" I'm sorry Annie, but I believe if there is a man in the world who is able of making such distinctions then that man is Philip. We all know this experience with women. He surely knows how to see when a woman is or not untouchable"

"Then that will a problem I will talk with Isabella. She will not want to discuss it with her sister but it is the only way, if Katherine is like her namesake and our grandmother, she will know how to hide the truth from her husband." Annie said sitting on a vacant chair next to George's bed. She felt so disgusted by the mere sight of the bed, and incredibly angry at George. She had to rest, she put her cane next to the bed. "I always knew George was a rebel, but I never knew he would be so ... so stupid!" She snorted remembering what her aunt said "Auntie Bess used to say that he had a lot of Tudor blood in him, I never thought it went this far"

* * *

><p>The next day she spent thinking on what to do regarding George and her sister Katherine. The alliance could not fail, regardless of their shenanigans,England had to have Spain's backup. When Edward was around they had always fought against every Catholic nation and allied themselves openly with the French Huguenots and the Protestant kingdoms of Germany. Now it was different,Spain had been growing since her defeat of the Imperial fleet –nearly five years ago- at an alarming rate. They could not afford a an arm industry that was growing by the numbers and they had –she considered- the best fleet in the world, but Spain had more ships and they would have greater backup if a "holy alliance" of all the Catholic nations came under Philip's leadership with the intention to invade.<p>

On her way out she stepped through the garden in search of Isabella who was sitting under a tree calmly reading a book "Isabella"

She was about to stood to bow to Annie but she made her a gesture insisting for her not to. This gesture reminded Annie of Philip who would have done the same thing

"Your Majesty. I am glad to see you're much improved"

Annie smirked and tapped her cane "It has been three difficult weeks and this cane does not sit me well but please sister you can call me anything but Majesty when we are together"

Isabella smile was that of an angel, she was sweetness and she inspired trust while Katherine though beautiful and tempting to any man's eye, was otherwise.

"Father would give me an hour sermon if he heard I did not address someone properly"

Annie rolled her eyes and they both laughed as a result. "Please Isabella just Anne to you and Isabella to me"

"Fine, would Your M- Annie would you like to sit?" She asked.

Annie nodded "Better"

"How are things between you and Alexei?"

Isabella was surprised that Annie asked. _Alexei_ -she thought longingly.

Annie noticed the hurt and longing in her eyes and apologized for asking.

"Why should you apologize? I think its nice this fantasy, you and me as loving sisters" she said casually staring off into space with her same dreamy gaze.

Annie was puzzled. She thought they were past that subject.

Isabella's eyes met the Queen's and shrugged, her expression turning for a brief period of time, serious.  
>"It is alright I know I was not your friend, and I am not your friend now. But I appreciate that our relationship is better than the rough start we had"<p>

"We are not enemies Isabella, at least I thought we weren't. I consider you a friend and a mentor. You are the bravest soul I had ever met and I am sorry for my past treatment. I realize now that I was wrong and that I misjudged you based on your parentage"

"You have nothing to apologize for, I would have done the same or worse"

It seemed impossible to Annie to fathom that Isabella could be capable of so much worse. The woman was born a nun, unable to hurt a fly. She switched the subject "How are your children?"

"I am glad you asked" A smile spread across her face. She told him about the wonderful time they had spent together in Russia. "The winter there was to die for. But Peter the youngest he is so strong, he did not flinch, he said that this was the ideal weather. When we returned to England it was still cold and it began snowing upon our arrival to my parents' home in Woodstock but Peter had grown so used to the weather in Russia he took off his jacket and said it was too hot for him to bear"

Annie covered her mouth with one hand "Oh my" she said sharing her sister's joy "You have an energetic son, I am sure you are very proud"

"I am" She said her expression crossly as the image of her husband's latest whore came to mind.

Annie guessed her thoughts and reached for her hands. "Whatever happened between us it is in the past now. Let's start anew"

Isabella's expression remained neutral. She'd learn to trust no one but love for her sister and the desire to be loved made her vulnerable to others' pleas for help.  
>"Yes" Bella said in a more genuine smile. Annie knew it was not much, but at least was something. There was still hope for them and she wanted desperately to make up for her happiness at Bella's expense.<p>

After a few moments of silence where sister were sitting comfortably, locked in a powerful embrace, they pulled apart. Annie cleared her throat and said "There is something I have to tell you"

"What?" Isabella asked with her pleasant voice.

"We found...Chapuys found, Katherine your sister...involved with George"

Isabella shook her head and gave a sad expression. She was silent for the most part of her life, whenever she said something it came to everyone as a surprise.

"It is so sad, my sister and your half br- cousin being so careless. You want me to talk to her don't you?" She asked directly, just like her namesake and their ancestor, Isabella was always straight to the point.

"Yes...Philip...I mean the King of Spain...he would know surely. We can't let that happen"

"Anne you know that Katherine can take care of herself, like all women in the Tratasmara line she is capable of lying and making everyone believing it. And if I may be blunt with all due respect I would rather be drowned in the river Stix than talk to Katherine. We have nothing in common except the same blood"

Isabella had tried talking to Katherine before but her sister was too wild and full of venom and ambition, it was impossible to be around her.

"The King is a sensible man. What happened here...it may well happen in Spain. If she betrays him I cannot even dare to think about the consequences"

"Then he should break the engagement and marry someone else"

Isabella said looking directly into her sister's eyes. Those eyes, the same that had captivated the most powerful men in the world -first the Romanov heir, then her husband the King of England and now the most powerful man in the world. "He should marry someone else" Isabella repeated.

"There is no else left for him to marry. Especially not someone who would be able to give him children"

"Oh but there is you just don't want him marrying outside our interests"

"You speak like a queen" Anne said allowing herself to laugh again. Isabella, Annie couldn't understand it why was it she did not have any man running after her. She was beautiful with her blue green eyes, her blond hair. She was milk and honey, there was not a bone of malice in her sister. She was such an oddity, intelligent, kindhearted and yet it was her sisters who got all the attention.

"I have a great sister to teach me" Isabella answered continuing to smile "I see how the King looks at you, when he is dancing with Katherine he is really dancing with you, he asks for you often. He cares ... and the Princess likes him."

She had her own pretensions. She loved her children but her older son wasn't really her, he was all Alexei and one day he would be first in line for the Russian throne. She thought about divorcing Alexei, annul her marriage. It would be as if it never existed. She'd be cured of her madness for him, her need for him, and take her youngest son Peter and spend the rest of their days in a comfortable existence in England. It would only be possible if Katherine left England to marry Philip or his mad son. She was not sure she wanted her sister as Queen of Spain, as Queen she would hold greater influence and she knew for a fact she would not let her full blooded older sister leave Russia to make a comfortable living in England.

Annie couldn't believe her words "You're not suggesting that I marry Philip!" She said. Isabella said nothing and Annie realized she was speaking the truth "Philip is betrothed to Katherine and furthermore that would imply be leaving England to go to Spain and that's most certainly not my wish especially while William is so little"

"He has his Lord Protector and a wise and cunning governess who would soon die than to let England perish." She pointed out arching an eyebrow. "Are you so afraid to love another? You could take Diana, she needs to be as far from my parents and our sister as possible. William and Margaret would be well watched, voila! Simple as that" She said looking up at the sky. "I always found the clouds to be good counselors, when I am sad or feel lost I watch the skies, they give me peace of mind and put my thoughts in orders. Life does not have to be so hard Anne. Philip needs children, you have proven yourself fertile and the love between you two is mutual aren't I right?" She said seriously returning her gaze to Anne.

"I wouldn't say" Annie remarked "That I love Philip...and I have no idea about his feelings regarding me" She said and Isabella noticed she had stopped thinking like a Queen and had started thinking like a woman. A woman with feelings

Isabella laughed very hard, it was rare to see her laugh and when it happened it was always for a special occasion such as pointing the obvious. "Anne it surprises me that you can't see what stands in front of you. He obviously loves you, notice I did not say lust but loves you. He was the first besides" she lowered her voice and leaned closer "your father and little Diana to visit you. He has been inquiring after you ever since, what is so hard to see here? An alliance would still be secure, England's interests would be kept safe because you would not unlike some others dare to harm your own two children and it would be the opportunity for Diana to have a strong influence in her life."

"I... I don't know. How can I leave my children here? William...and Margaret?"

"They will be well watched and who knows what the future will bring us, if God wills it you will see them again"

Isabella put her hand on her sister's good knee. "You don't have to think this hard, allow yourself to feel, get to see your children and look at how the Lord protector and the Lady Governor look at your son when they hold him. They love and cherish him with every fiber of their being, you do not have to worry. Every once in a while we have to give ourselves some time to worry about ourselves otherwise no one will" Said she knowingly.

Annie was thoughtful "Mary would kill me...if she knew that Philip has feelings for me and that I..." She stopped "I somehow...have feelings for him as well"

"So? It has never stopped making our mother mad before. Grow some backbone and take Diana away from her once and for all, be happy for once Anne. You grew to love Edward and you two were quite a pair! You can be so much more with Philip, perhaps he will never replace Edward but he is more experienced and he has many years ahead of him"

"Philip is different." Annie confessed "I have never met him anyone like him…especially not a King"

"Good things come all the time but great things come once in a lifetime you can't miss them" Isabella said moving her hand to Anne's. "You like any other woman deserve to be loved and feel loved"

Isabella smiled as she saw a figure approaching "Speaking of the Devil" She whispered as Annie looked in front and saw the King of Spain himself, alone taking a stroll through the gardens.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Your grace" He said bowing "I thought about taking a stroll since it has been raining in the last few days"

He turned to Isabella and took another bow for the younger sister. "My Lady you look as sweet as ever"

Isabella smiled and stood up bowing to Philip "Your Majesty is far too kind, I think I need to see His Grace Alexei for something, might I am sorry to leave" before Anne could ask her to stay Isabella was already on her way to see Alexei. She knew Alexei did not love her, but both were committed to the well being of their countries, they were willing to sacrifice happiness for duty and they did not mind, unlike Katherine and George they did not lust for each other but sought each others' companion because they cared for one another. Love was not an art to them, it was life to them.

Annie reminded herself of who she was and who Philip was, more importantly he was Katherine's betrothed.

"Good afternoon to you too. You should get used to if you are going to stay more days with us" she said feeling more confident "England is nothing without rain. I could use a good stroll myself, reason why I am here being in bed for too long has made me weak and I just hate using this cane, doctors -they know nothing" She said standing up holding her cane lightly.

Philip stepped forward and helped her. "All better now?" He asked more impressed for her audacity. Nobody had ever spoke to him like that, she had her flaws, her arrogance for one and the stubbornness that cursed through all Tudor veins was visibly shown every time she refused to heed her physician's advice.

"Thanks" Annie said smiling idly looking at the surrounding nature. She admired her own handiwork, Philip praised her for it. "You have a true woman's touch" he said.

Annie confessed that half of the flowers here had been watered and planted by her daughter. Philip eyes went wide "Your husband let her play in the mud?"

"Edward encouraged it, he wanted the best for our daughter, and it is not like Diana could be stopped, she wants to be everywhere and know everything. She is my little huntress"

Philip laughed. "That reminds me of Ruy and myself" He chuckled "There was once when I was younger that we left the Palace to search for a little fun. I was going alone but he insisted on coming with me. We ended up in the river of Valladolid because he was drunk and I had to wake him up in some manner."

Anne covered her mouth to cover her laughter "God you were two great scoundrels I can't put it any better." she could not hide her laughter and decided to show it "My husband would never have done that, he was all so proper and followed the rules like crazy, it drove me mad sometimes but I told him if you ever impose it on me I will castrate you, I think we balanced each other out good. It was the only way we could keep Diana in line, he was the rules I was ... well I was too but I like to think myself of more loose and less strict. But when he did disregard them it was all because of Diana" She said picturing past memories of Edward running down in spite of his health to play with their daughter. His life had been wholly devoted to them.

"I bet your father must have thought oh god what a son I have" Anne dared to say.

"My father did not know. I did follow the rules. I did my duty. I woke at 8 and only stopped working at 8 in the night. But there is nothing more stimulant than wandering in a street alone, and having people facing and treating you like they would treat any other, because they have no idea of you who are."

Anne felt red, she had gone too far. "My apologies to His dutiful Majesty" she said grinning.

"No offense taken, it is so good to see you smile again, your smile brings life to the plants, and they seem to flourish every time you smile" He said showing her a different kind of smile. He raised his fingers and gently they touched her cheek.

_If only_ -he thought.

"You flatter. Is that how you used to make your conquests?" She asked him coyly though softly, her heart beating faster because of the proximity of his body

She felt the muscles in her fingers falter and she could have dropped her cane to the floor had it not been for his other hand landing on top.

"Only those that matter " _such as you_ "I never chose poorly"

She smiled "I bet you don't"

"You should not fall into such legends, Your Majesty"

"Who are you to judge me ... Philip" what made her do it, she didn't know but it felt right to call him by his Christian name.

"I'm not judging you. You are. You as all others" He whispered "Think that I'm some kind of libertine ... but in all reality, that's not true. During all my life, I've loved only one woman" _And perhaps two,_ he thought to himself gazing into her eyes

She felt him so close, what was so bad in loving someone who loved her back? For a moment she pretended she was his Katherine and he her husband and loosing herself into the illusion she openly kissed him.

Philip held her close; placing both his hands on her face, with his tongue, making her open her mouth and their tongues met, and Annie couldn't avoid a moan. She wasn't able to think of anything, she could think of him. His lips were the most addictive thing she had ever tasted.

The cane fell to the grass and her hands traveled to his chest where they stayed, going up a little caressing his beard

The next thing she knew he was leading her to her own chambers holding her hand. Every route they took to the palace was deserted, night had come and everyone was asleep or minding their own business.

He let another caress on her face when he moved his hands to her back undoing the laces of her dress. It was costing her great trouble to stand up, besides her bad leg it was the weakness in her body as she focused on Philip. Annie's fingers were on his neck taking off his white ruff, his coat and all other parts of his clothing that fell on the floor.

His pale chest was revealed to her, and she thought that he looked nothing like a Spaniard. His skin was pale, almost paler than his, and his chest was hairless, though very well defined. What she liked most was his broad chest and shoulders, sign of someone who ride a horse a lot. Philip, then seeing the difficulty she had in standing, bent down and picked her up, gathering her in his arms.

He didn't let her fall, her knight in shining armor set her on the bed where he was careful not to let his weight cause her any trouble. Annie felt him worship every bit of her body, his lips were soft and he was gentle with her the whole time. She felt the source of her desire being released when she his fingers reach her womanhood. "Ah" she moaned louder than usual. She always wanted to engage in other practices, there were other positions she'd known from her ladies' conversations that she wanted to do with Edward. But Edward being a very devoted man to their country and their daughter was more interested in politics than sex.

Philip was learned. It was obvious why, but still his fingers worked on her more sensible points with a skill she had never seen. As she closed her eyes, she lost any sense of space, of time. As his fingers massaged her womanhood she found herself moaning his name, first as a whisper, then louder. His lips bend to her breasts and he conquered another part of her body. Annie's hands traveled to his hair as she whispered "Philip...I need you"

He took his fingers and re-positioned himself, she swallowed. She closed her eyes and asked herself why she was nervous? She had done this before many times with Edward ... _but he is not Edward_ -a dark voice whispered in her head. _He would never grant me this_-she contested.

Philip pushed all doubt from her mind when he leaned to whisper in her ears "I won't hurt you" he said in a very low voice that she'd almost not heard. _"I would never dream of hurting you"_ He wished to be more firm in his statement, but even in private his words came as a reproach.

Anne opened her eyes, she didn't want to miss a thing, and her screams as he penetrated her were silenced by a hungry kiss. His tongue turned those silent screams to moans, and her moans became frequent when she felt his hot seed pass over to her expecting womb.

She was in heaven, she thought. Her nails were clawed to his back insisting for more. He gave all of himself to her in one last thrust that made her chest heave up and she forgot completely the pain in her right leg when she tightened the hold around his waist.

She pulled him more and more to inside of her. "Philip!" She half yelled, half whispered inside his ear. Philip made an effort after releasing not to fall on her knowing she would hurt her. He held himself in his arms, breathing heavily, still for a moment inside of her, until he opened his eyes and saw her, behind him her hair disheveled, her brow sweaty

With a slight push he rid himself from her, yet the feeling of being one wasn't gone. She winced when she felt him pull himself from her and she winced twice when he rolled next to her his legs hitting her right one by accident. Philip raised his fingers for a second time to scan her delicate features. She was damp in cold sweat but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, his hand passing through her face

She smiled taking his fingers to her lips where she kissed them "Don't be ... You gave me life again" she said getting closer. "I think I've fallen in love with you"

He didn't answer. How could he? This was the kind of thing that a King couldn't say. He wanted to say, God he wanted to. "I.." He started "I think I am too" He whispered in such a low tone that Philip was afraid she hadn't heard.

She buried her head in his chest and took refuge in his strong arms whispering inaudible phrases that because he was so entranced by the admiration he had of her beauty did not heard.

The dowager queen did not hear any of Philip's worries or the doubtful tone that sparked when he answered her, his chest was better than any soft pillow, she had no trouble in falling asleep.

Philip stayed awake for only a little bit more staring at her. He knew he had put himself in a great mess but he couldn't honestly say that he regretted. it. She was his angel and he had never met a woman as strong as her

Eventually however he couldn't take the tiredness he felt, and closing his eyes, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Anne enjoyed a dreamless sleep. Their arms were carefully wrapped against one another.<p>

**_ "Mama"_**

Annie began to stir. She opened her eyes, she thought she heard her daughter but the King's kiss on her forehead made her fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Mama"<p>

Diana had ran to the gardens in search for her mother, Aunt Katherine had kept saying her mother was too busy to pay attention to her, everything was for the king and her annoying sibling Margaret. That child never stopped crying, Anne's heart had been warming to her lately thanks to the King's friend who on one rainy day where he came to visit her grandmother and had to wait for her to show up. He told her how to calm her sibling, since then she had grown more tolerant.

But there were times that it was impossible to tolerant to the crying infant. Today was one of those days. Seeing her mother's cane abandoned in the garden her parents used to play with her, she decided to visit her private chambers to check if she was alright.

She thought it was strange when she found it was unlocked and she was able to go easily. It was night so she crept silently holding her mother's cane.

"Mama?" She asked again. Her eyes went wide and the cane fell from her hands when she opened the door to her bedroom. Besides her mother was another sleeping body covered by the silken sheets of her bed.

Philip, a light sleeper, due to the last years of hearing his son's cries at night, opened his eyes immediately. He was faced with Diana's big blue eyes staring at him -'oh damn it' -he thought to himself.

Annie didn't awake a very strong sleeper but Diana didn't give her the opportunity to wake up for she turned around and prepared to run.

"Harlot!" She screamed as she started to run.


	31. Nothing really ends

**_Chapter #31: Nothing really ends_**

_"No doubt endings are hard, but nothing really ends does_ it?"

~**Supernatural**

* * *

><p>Philip jumped out of the bed and searched for his robe, placing it around his body and running after her catching her quickly "Diana wait!" He said and in a rather agile way, he slid through the wooden floor grabbing her shoulders "Wait, please."<p>

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

"Please Diana hush listen to me!" He tried but Diana kept trying to avoid his presence and tried to wiggle herself out.

"You are not papa! You are not papa!" She screamed and turned on her mother who wore a smile in Philip's absence thinking this was all some sick dream. Somehow the problematic in her dream roused her. "Philip" she mouthed her smile spreading.

Diana's eyes blazed with hatred.

"Harlot! Harlot! Harlot!"

"I know I'm not" Philip whispered "But you must listen to me. I am not your father Diana but I do like your mother very much. You must believe me."

In a moment of distraction hearing Anne call his name again, Diana broke free from his grip and went for her mother's unfinished cup in the stool next to her bed and spilled the remaining wine on her face.

The cold wine woke Annie up who screamed "Who dares ... Diana! God sweetheart ..." She gathered the covers close to her body and stepped from bed doing the best she could not to fall, her arms extended for her daughter but Diana would not have herself anywhere near her.

"Harlot! You harlot I am going to tell grandmother! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish my grandmother was my mother she would never do this to me!"

Annie looked hurt at this and Philip noticed. In that moment he felt an enormous hatred against Mary. She was a murderer who had tried to kill her own daughter. And here was Diana saying these things!

"Diana..." Annie started "Please, you must understand..." but her daughter grew tired of her excuses.

"No! I don't want to understand nothing!"

"Diana" Philip said and approached her again. He knelled in front of her "I know you're mad. I felt like that too, when I discovered that my own father had had an affair with a woman, and she had his son, who's my brother, Juan. I felt very mad because my father always claimed he had loved my mother...he even forced me to preside her funeral when I was only twelve, because he was too sad to attend. But then I realized, that I could not blame my brother, for has no fault, and I could not blame my father, for my mother had died years before, and he had a right...to like someone new"

Diana remained silent during his whole sermon listening intently, her eyes were full with such hatred that she directed to her mother that she had to look away not to feel anymore hurt.

"I know that you think your mother doesn't love your father anymore, but it's not true. She still loves him as she loves you. Do you understand? You can love many people at the same time, it's the wonder of having a heart" He whispered gently

She shook her head, tears fell from her eyes, and she centered them on her mother. "I prayed for you when you were asleep, I take back all my prayers for you I wish you were dead the only good thing you gave papa was me and my brothers! Let me go harlot!"

"Diana please" Annie had tears of her own now "I won't have you saying these awful things to me, I am your mother and your Queen!"

Diana interrupted "No you are not! Grandmother was more a mother than you ever were! She is a better person than you. She never hurt me! She never was clumsy to have an accident like you..."

"Annie no!" Philip warned as he saw in her eyes what she is about to do "That's not the way and you know it"

"Diana why are you so mad with mother?" He asked her turning again to Diana placing himself between them. He could not let Diana out of the room otherwise she would run to tell Mary and then Philip would have to be the Hapsburg -and the King he was- and blackmail Mary, and that was something he was not in the mood for doing, for he felt very little patience to deal with that woman right now.

The little Princess held her ground and kept on saying "Grandmother would not be as stupid like you to have an accident"

Diana's voice trailed off as one word in her sentence -accident- triggered a horrible memory she had buried. "Make it look like an accident" The voices became clearer, the faces less fuzzy and she let go of her daughter to reach for her forehead that hurt her terribly as she struggled to remember everything of that fateful day.

"I have every right to be angry and you can't do anything to me, you are not my father and you can't punish me anymore than your stupid pope and saints can. My grandmother is the only one who can! Did you hear that "mother"?" -She yelled looking past Philip at her mother who clutched her head in pain. No matter how hard she tried, she could not and Diana's insult did not help.

"Let me go! Let me go I want to be with grandmother" She yelled at Philip who held her again.

Philip was unaffected with this "I know, but first will you listen to me? I'm not your father, nor I want to be, for a father is not something you can substitute. Your mother loves you Diana and you love her too. I know that, I saw how sad you were when she was sick. I know you don't like me, and I'm not asking you to. But you can't lie to me...you care for your mother and you think she no longer loves your father. But she does. I know she does. But your mother has the right to be happy like you and everyone else. The fact that she likes me doesn't mean she will forget your father, she could never, because you're their daughter, and she loves you, and you will remind your mother of what she felt for the King. Please" He whispered "Just give your mother a chance."

Diana lowered her voice and said in a dangerous tone that reminded him of Eustace Chapuys **"I. Want. To. See. My. Grandmother. Now"**

"No you can't." Philip said very calmly. He was the King of Spain he didn't feel intimated for a young girl. Indeed she reminded him vaguely of Maria -his sister- when she got mad "I'm sorry Diana, but I care for your mother, I won't watch her suffer. I know you feel like me in this, because you care for her. If you didn't care for her then why would you be so bothered with what you saw?"

"Because we should not have a harlot as queen" she said looking into his eyes, not in the least intimidated either. Her grandfather said hatred and anger when dominated where a person's greatest strengths.

He smiled to her annoyance "Diana your mother loves you. I will do everything but please try to understand. I am the first man your mother looked at after your father died."

"Grandfather was right about Spaniards your whole purpose was to cheat on my good aunt and deflower my mother"

"Yes, such a pity I'm half Portuguese" He said as his own private joke. He knew what she was trying to do. She thought that if she were to insult him he would snap. But he had years of self-control, he wouldn't snap.

"Why can't you believe that I care deeply for your mother and that the fact that she cares for me doesn't stop the fact that she loves and always will love your father?"

She sniffed, he sounded sincere but so did thieves and beggars. And didn't the devil use intelligent arguments when he tricked Eve to eat from the forbidden tree in the garden of Eden?

"Where are you taking me?" She asked once Philip began to put his clothes.

Suddenly remembering the scary stories her papa told her about Spain she asked: "Are you going to burn me?"

Philip laughed "Contrary to common belief, I don't burn everyone I see, especially not in the morning." He winked at her. "I want to show you something"

"What?"

"A painting" He answered simply and after dressing he offered his hand. He looked briefly at Annie who was staring at the emptiness in the bed, he worried about her but he had to take about Diana first.

Diana looked suspiciously at his hand "I won't hurt you but I have to make sure you won't run away. It's going to be quick, I shan't take long"

Diana accepted his hand and he led her to his own quarters. Ruy was inside and he stood immediately about to ask him where he had been.

"Can't talk now, my Prince of Eboli" He said "I'm busy"

"Why is he a Prince?" Diana asked against her will but not able to control her curiosity as they entered Philip's private room.

"Because he's my friend, and it wouldn't be acceptable for someone to be so close to be without having a grand title"

"So you made him a Prince?" She asked with skepticism.

"He's a very good friend" Philip said with a tone of justification.

"It is stupid, it creates betrayal"

"Or it provokes loyalty. Ruy is very loyal to me as I'm to him for a King is not bellow being loyal or being patient"

"Now," He said "This is what I wanted you to see"

And he placed her in front of two paintings. One it was obvious his father, she realized, for they were alike. On the left side, there was a woman a very beautiful. Indeed, Diana thought the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"Who is she?" Diana asked

"She's my mother." Philip said "Her name was Isabel."

"And?"

"I was not a very well behaved as a child. She took care of my education, she punished me sometimes, and sometimes I thought that she only saw in me the Prince I was and not her son. She lectured me endlessly, about politics, religion, how I should behave, what I should do. She told me about my father. I was convinced that she only cared because I was to be King of Spain. When she was dying she sent for me. I was 12, a little older than you –"

"I saw my father die" she interrupting, her father's dying image came to mind. They said it had been accident, but she remembered him breathing. Sometimes she convinced herself it was not a dream but every morning when she was brought to reality she knew by the time her father's corpse reached her mother's arms there hardly any life in his body. She remembered his lifeless eyes staring up at her. Eyes that would never blink, a mouth that would never smile, arms that were stiff as a board. They would never reach out and grab her and swing her in the air.  
>"I did not really see him die" she said "But I dreamed of his fall, I dreamed of the beast that caused it. His lifeless eyes stared at me" That much was true and Philip knew having learned it from Ruy through the usual gossip he'd gotten involved in at court.<p>

Philip nodded happy he was making some progress with his tale. "And she said to me: Philip be a child. Now I understood what she meant but at the moment I didn't. In that year, my father left me to preside over her funeral for he couldn't attend. And you see Diana I could not cry for the Prince of Spain could not cry. I was there with the funeral, presiding over it, and I could not cry.

I wanted to cry for only on that moment I realized how much I would miss her. And I realized that she was not only a Queen she was my mother, and I was not only a Prince, I was her son, and I had lost her."

"Do you understand this? I think you were very lucky because your father he was with you? They told me he played with you and he talked with you?"

Diana looked away to focus again on the painting, they were extreme features she hadn't seen before in any other beauty, England or foreign. "He did" she said hotly "Good thing that did, I could not cry, Princesses don't cry harlot told me, I did not even cry in my sleep. I never did until SHE fell" She traced her fingers on the painting. Her papa told her one day she would grow up to be strong as beautiful and that she would make any man and nation proud.

"Yes" Philip ignored the "harlot" word "I never cried as well" He confessed  
>"Diana, I " He took a deep breath and he knelled again. This was his duty. It had to be done. He had to do what he did all his life. Put his duty above his feelings "Please forgive your mother. She loves you and she needs you. And I will step aside if you want me to. But please, don't abandon your mother. It would be terrible for her to lose you she would suffer immensely and you would lose your mother. And that is the most awful pain a child can feel. And for that there is no replacement, I assure you"<p>

She moved past him and sat on a couch, her feet tired for the first time in her life. "Do what you want, if mother wants you I won't stand in the way." a single tear fell from her eye as she set her eyes on the window next to her where she saw the stars. "Just ..." she tensed "just treat her well"

"No" Philip said and he sat next to her "Your mother would choose you any time. And I don't want her to choose. It's not fair for me to make her chose don't you think? You are her daughter, and no matter if she likes me or not...she will always love you with a love that has no comparison"

"Furthermore" He smiled "I wouldn't stance a chance. You're much prettier than I am" He said smiling winking at her

"But mother loves you it would not be fair ... I don't want her to be sad anymore but I don't want to be sad too." She confessed looking down at her feet.

Philip was thoughtful and then an idea came to him, not the brightest but it could put an end to all their troubles "And if you were to come with us, with her wherever she went?" He offered.

"What do you mean?"

He knelt before her, very serious "I am asking you Diana your mother's hand in marriage. I am asking you and not your grandfather, because it is you who has to give me the authorization. And because my offer includes you too"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you refuse, I will not ask her" -He said very serious

Diana leaned back crossing her arms against her chest. She sighed, very adult like behavior for a child but Diana's behavior had always been anything but a child.

"You have my permission His Majesty to ask her and poor of you if you hurt her"

He smiled brightly at her. He then bowed his head, despite the fact that she was a King and she was but a child...and a Princess. "Then come with me, let us say that to your mother"

"And I promise" He said when he stood "That I will never hurt your mother"

Diana this time, believed in him and they both returned to Annie's quarters who was still sitting in the same place with a robe around herself, shivering slightly not due to the cold, but because of the hurt she felt.

Annie heard the door click. She was afraid it would be Diana or worse her mother or her sister Katherine who'd come to mock her.

Philip held Diana's hand, he had told her along the way how she should apologize to her mother and she had asked him if she would accept it after everything she accused her of? Philip smiled and said that mothers always forgave, in the back of his mind when he said this he knew there was an obvious exception to this rule.

Annie turned to Diana and then to Philip, she appeared docile but knew her daughter had inherited the Tudor temper. She braced herself for whatever Diana was ready to throw at her -again.

"Mama..." She whispered and then looked at Philip again "I..." She took a deep breath and whispered with tears welling up in her eyes "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I did not mean anything"

Diana ran to her mother's arm the minute she opened them and Annie hugged her daughter tightly. "I am sorry too sweet pea. I should not have hid anything from you"

"No mama you have a right to be happy, Philip explained his own mummy to me, I don't want to lose you I was afraid ... I am sorry"

"You're not going to lose me I promise you, I'll always be with you, nothing is ever going to separate us, I promise" -Annie held her tight and raised her eyes to Philip who was as impassible as ever though there was a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.

After their moment of reunion was over, Diana stepped aside and let Philip come closer to her mother. "His Majesty wants to say something to you"

"Yes" How wonderful he had never done this before. He looked at Diana who whispered "You should kneel"

"Yes, right" Philip said and he did so in front of Annie "After talking to Her Highness, Princess Diana, I asked her for her permission to have her mother's hand in marriage. To take you as my wife and my Queen"

Anne's knees felt weak and she was lucky the bed was close otherwise she would have not been able to stand up straight. "Philip" She was struck with disbelief.

"W-what about the alliance ... I ... I" before any more doubts could cross her mind she said: "yes"

"I mean" She stopped and then turned her eyes to Diana "What do you think Diana? Did you really give the King permission? Are you comfortable with this? You don't mind?" Annie asked her

Diana shook her head "I only want you to be happy and if His Majesty keeps his promise I don't mind, but if he hurts you then I will hunt him down like Artemis did to Orion, King or not" She said turning to Philip who was snickering.

"About the alliance -" Philip said "I will talk with the Lady Mary and the Lord Protector so they may intercede on our behalf in Parliament. I will persuade them of what I understood the minute I set foot in England -that I don't think Katherine is the most suitable wife for me- nor she would be a good Queen presently or future" Ever, he tried to say "But I will make another offer for Katherine's hand which would be most more appropriate to her even considering her age"

Annie did not know what to say but after a few seconds she looked at Diana and then at Philip "Yes" She whispered "I will marry you my lord" Philip smiled brightly at her and kissed her hand.

"It will be a double marriage very smart move my lord you will have two brides who can bring you heirs but you have to treat my mother well she means the world to me" Diana said going for her can she had dropped earlier and giving it back to its owner.

Philip turned to her "I will do as the Sultan did to his Princess." He said referring to an old Spanish legend "I will make the trees grow white if I have to"

Anne smirked "You don't have to go that far to please me. I will work hard to give you and Spain everything its needs" She said all formalities aside, they were going to be husband and wife and soon, and knowing her father would bully the parliament into accepting their union, they did not have to hide their intimacy.

"I swear to you" she said lastly thus turning back into the Queen she was feared and respected for.

He smiled at her and Diana thought better to leave them alone for a few moments. When she was leaving she said "Do not concern yourself, I won't say anything to my grandmother not before you do"

"Thanks. This will be our secret" Anne said never been more grateful to her daughter. If Edward was here he would be so proud of what they had accomplished in Diana. She was the milk and honey of this world, Edward had been right, and she was a remarkable human being.

Philip winked at her and Diana blushed. "Will you take me to all the palaces and your sea ventures?" She suddenly asked.

He chuckled "I don't have many palaces. But you can help me building the one I'm planning. And I will take wherever you want after all if you are to be a Princess of Spain my subjects have to get to know you"

"You're building a palace?" Diana asked, her eyes bulging with excitement.

"Yes. I am. I feel my new family needs a proper place" He said looking briefly at Anne "It's in a place called El Escorial it will have a monastery in honor of Spain's patron saint, San Lorenzo, and the monastery will be"

When she left thinking no doubt about that Palace, Annie turned to Philip, and for the first time he saw her completely astonished "How did you do that? How did you convince her, how did you what did you, what did you say to her?"

Philip smiled and sat next to her "I have a way with children"

"And I have a way with powerful men" she said giving her mischievous smile. He was right, when he saw her he had seen a strong personality he had not seen since his mother, this woman was the woman who would command respect from her subjects, she was a woman who was suited for the job.

"I will not disappoint you Philip . What have you done with Diana is something astounding" she then confessed "I have never seen her so happy, you will be a good stepfather to her, promise me you will always watch my little huntress"

"I will watch over her, and over all the children we're going to have." He said very serious.

Annie kissed him. "You turned a nightmare into a dream"

"So did you" He said sincerely.

He prayed with the kiss she gave him sealing their promises to love and respect to each other, that he could take away the pain she suffered at the hands of her mother and restore her to good health. He prayed to god that his disturbed son would never father a child and if it was a case and Katherine begot a son, that that boy would never be raised by either of those monsters. He swore himself if it was the case that Annie would be the mother to that child.

But his biggest dedication was to her mental health, he prayed to god, the saints and the virgin, that she restore Anne's memories so she could denounce her mother and her so called "father" that imbecile Duke.

"I will talk with Lady Mary" He whispered in her ear.

"You must beware she is not what she seems...I know you may not understand but..."

"I understand" He said firmly his expression turning slightly cold "I understand very well, Annie. But it not me who has to fear her, it is she. You are to be my wife. I don't tolerate treason or any kind of disrespect towards me or my family"

"I wish I could remember everything ... but I am content with this, nothing else matters but this moment and our marriage as Katherine's. She has more reason to fear me this time, I know you will protect us Philip but I am capable of watching after myself as well" She assured kissing his nose. He was forced to say nothing but smile, there were too many emotions for one night.

* * *

><p>In the next two days there was a mixture of disbelief, cheers, relief that the alliance was not broken, and annoyance from part of Mary, Philip and their youngest daughter Katherine who were forced to accept the King's new bargain. Instead of Queen of Spain she would be<em> Infanta<em> Katherine or Catalina as she would have to change her name once she was married to that indolent disturbed boy Don Carlos.

Mary however saw a way for their triumph to still be a reality. She assured her daughter that if she could make herself as desirable as she had been to her idiot nephew, she could get Carlos to bed her as many times as she wanted, and after she had a son she could start conspiring with other nobles who would sooner opt for the Prince with a son than with the libertine old monarch.


	32. Dying passions born anew

**_Chapter #32: Dying passions born anew  
><em>**

_"Just by passing she has taken my breath away_"

~**Ramses II "the Great" about Nefertari, his Chief Wife.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Philip sent various letters to the <em>Cortes<em> of Spain so they could know beforehand of the marriage. His people expected a lot of him and there was already talk of harsher punishment against the heretics. He discussed it (briefly) with Annie. It was clear she did not approve but she knew that as Consort she would be without power, without support. It was the price she had to pay for love. And she wondered -is it all worth it?Was this what she truly wanted?

She found herself asking this question over and over again after Parliament had voted unanimously on the alliance.

George was nowhere happy, he'd envisioned a future with his cousin and his loved one, Katherine, since they'd been children. To see her with another man, even if that man was unknown to them was unfathomable. Even if that man were a handsome man or a cripple, a monster twice worse than Carlos, the unwanted heir and Prince of Asturias of Philip II, he could not co-exist with such reality.

Katherine was his. George was hers. They were made for one another. It was destiny, it was written in the stars.

Kitty thought differently, she would miss the terrible and stupid boy she'd given her body to. She'd almost given her virginity to him, twice they were interrupted, twice they failed to cement both alliances between their families. Their marriage would be a grand celebration, it would end all the strife and unite both Tudor Houses. The Spanish German Tudor and the "pure" English Tudors who boasted of their superiority because of the purity of their English blood. Save for their patriarch there was not a drop of foreign blood in their veins. They were entirely English or so they claimed, but not completely royal.

Her line was twice, maybe thrice as royal as they. What did they have, what argument did they pose to the privy council members to counteract the lovers' wishes? Why would they not let them be? Was it because they could not envision a world where all of England was united, where all the people were rid of their xenophobia?

Just before the celebrations of their new betrothals began, news broke out that the English remnant forces across the channel stationed in Calais had been attacked and most of their forces had been scattered. Anne, her sister forgot of her engagement and her duty to Spain altogether and took command. Philip offered her no help, there was little resemblance to the black legend they all grew with that he beat his wife when she wanted to best him. Attempts to besmirch went as far as to claim that the bed sheets they found the Infanta Portuguesa had been tangled and next to her stood a pillow with teeth marks on. Accusations of regicide -he'd killed his father, and wife-killing that he'd been responsible for his mother's newborns deaths who the Black Prince had seen as competition to his throne that he went so far as to kill poor _Dona Maria Manoela_ because of her childlike behavior and her attitudes that were so unlike the supplicant, passive, and docile wife he so desired.

The King before them was another person entirely around Annie, he stepped aside and let her rule one more time before she was introduced to a life of permanent domesticity.

Kitty laughed. Did this King really believe that this woman, this harlot sister of hers who'd stolen her man and her glory, would really be complacent with his wishes? Annie was like her namesake, the infamous woman she'd been named after -indomitable.

She was not to be tamed and no matter how harsh he kept her on a leash, she would never bow. Annie was a woman who men fell in love with, a woman of impeccable beauty but with a limitless ambition.

_She should have been named Isabella_ _after our grandmother_ -Katherine thought. Isabella had been equally ambitious and desperate to become a God in her people's eyes she placed herself above the holy gospels and elevated her Consort to that of God as her. The pope granted them the titles "Catholic Kings" because they were in essence the holiest of holiest. How many people would Annie step over to achieve her goals? How many people would her husband sacrifice to the flames to cleanse the country of his impurities? To what length Annie would go with her passion-perversion induced seduction to charm him, to bewitch him so he could become another lapdog?

_I must have a son. _The need to have a male her became more desperate. She lived with her uncles, she was no true sibling of hers, they shared only half a connection. She was all her family had and they were depending on her to restore her grandmother's brood to greatness. _I must not fail. _

They had all taken some big hits. But this surpassed any other.

* * *

><p>George stood erect. His father remained stoic. He dismissed all the servants from the room with an imperious wave and watched his son carefully.<p>

He gave a single clap "You need to adjust your hat and remember to tell your tailor to fix that coin" He made an effort to adjust the golden pendant in his hat but it fell and his father picked it up with great speed and put it back on. Staring hard at him, George closed his mouth. His father wanted him to remain quiet.  
>He adjusted his other clothing and his cane hit the back of his legs and back demanding to keep still and stand straight.<br>"I am doing my best to make you look a Prince and you insist on being an ape. Do you think this a game George?" He chided.

George suppressed his teas. He was not his sullen boy anymore who longed for his father's single embrace without looking longing at Anthony or Annie, often comparing them to George and smacking the back of his head teasingly, telling him how he could profit from learning from his older siblings' example.

_"Yes papa" He had answered when he put him on his mother's lap and kissed his brow saying farewell, leaving to Court to watch over his eldest sibling__s. His uncle had become King of England and it was a bigger responsibility than chasing animals and hunting for small deer. Edward said in his letter he would miss being his teacher._

_"Can I go?" He asked, his eyes shining, full of hope._

_His mama kissed his fingers where he'd cut himself earlier in the meadows chasing after his cats. He did not like dogs, they shitted and barked and did not let him sleep. Cats were fun animals and he could chase them as much as he wanted. People could learn a lot from these animals, they were smart and cunning and knew how to hide and use their intellect in danger situations far better than dogs did._

_"Not today George" she said but even as she said it came more as a reproach and a scolding than what she intended for the little boy. She wanted to console him, to tell him how proud she was of him. How he loved him above Anthony but albeit her superior love to his half sibling, she was and always would be her little boy. The pride of the Boleyn family. Since the baby girl born to James V of Scotland, shortly after his defeat in that same year where he died shortly after and his only (legitimate) heir was forced to bear the responsibilities of her unknown father, she and her father probed on the possibility of a marriage that would unite both houses of England and Scotland when his fears were aroused by her brother's illnesses through Anthony or Henry, either one of them. But as Edward got better he dropped the subject. They had been this close to become the ruling Tudors again, to inherit but alas fate favored the fly. Yet she never abandoned the possibility and as her boys grew she realized that throne or no throne she would not forsake George for her oldest son. And besides Annie was a warrior as strong as she, she would not let her children's inheritance be forsaken even by her loving brothers. Elizabeth thus remained fixated on her plans for her youngest son. Scotland was not England but one day his children would marry into Annie's ruling house and their children's children would unite both countries. _

_While his mother lay thinking. George had wondered why his parents were so distant from him. Why everything for Tony and not him?_

_"When?" He asked as his father left the room. Elizabeth smiled. "When you are big and strong like your brother and grandfather. You will grow to be a great scholar my little boy" Despite her caresses he did not want to be her little boy. He wanted to be the favorite! He wanted to crush Anne Elizabeth and Anthony Andrew Chapuys' skulls so his mama would love only him and his papa would be proud._

_What his mother said next that day had pushed all evil thoughts from his mind of his siblings. "Your father loves you very much. Your siblings love you very much. Annie wanted to name you and your brother after the God of light and music you know why?"_

_He shook his head._

_"Because she believes you and Tony will always be there by her side. She said after you two were born she would never leave your side and you were her true siblings and you George she predicted had a great future because you were every bit of Tudor as her"_

George smiled to himself as he pulled himself from that memory.

Stand up straight George. The Queen of Scots expects a-"

"A Prince" he interrupted "I know father"

Eustace was surprised but pleased with his son's solemnity and his sudden change in his voice, it demonstrated a higher level of maturity. He patted his shoulder "You will do well. Smile but do not grin and it must be a short smile she must see and when Annie presents you to her, make sure you bow. Until you are married to Her Majesty of Scotland she is your better. Remember that"

"Yes father"

"Let me look at you" He turned George from the mirror he'd ordered George to stare at his reflection to examine himself, and patted now both shoulders roaring with laughter.

George blinked. Had he detected pride from his old man?

"You are my son. You are my son" He muttered repeating more to himself. He raised his eyes at George and his eyes met his. "Your family was a cunning and resourceful family" It was the kindest thing he'd ever say about her brood and for that Elizabeth who stood in the doorway, hidden from view by the shadows of the extinguished candles, had heard of Eustace and she was thankful for it. "You are all that is left of them, you are your mother's family heir" And mine -he wanted to say "God speed my son."

"Will she accept me?"

Elizabeth deciding that it was her time to leave did not stay long enough to watch George move to the candlelight where it made his bruises visible.

"She will. I will be with you, your mother too" _Every step of the way, we shall not abandon you_. His eyes gave George reassurance and his voice served to qualm the anxious beast within.

He longed to meet her just to see how far her ugliness went. What would her reactions be? Would she hate him? Spit at him? He was sure if looks could kill, hers would call upon the flames of hell to descend upon him.

* * *

><p>Diana brooded over her stepfather-to-be new gift to her. It was called the "Pelegrina" in honor of the first Christian pilgrims he claimed came along with Saint James or Santiago de Compostela -Spain's most celebrated saint- to spread the word of Christ to the savage Romans and Visigoths. "Really? For me?" she asked feigning excitement but he knew her well by now to know she was teasing him.<p>

He poked her nose. She giggled. He suspected he wanted nothing more than wear the pearl brooch. Diana confirmed his suspicions by nodding eagerly, taking it from his hands as he asked her if she was ready to wear it.

"Hold your horses Su Alteza" He held a hand up taking the necklace with his other.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what? Alteza?" She nodded "You are to be my stepdaughter, I am going to adopt you" Her eyes went wide "Didn't your mother tell you?" Diana shook her head "Well I will and from now on you will be known as Infanta"

She opened her mouth but closed it immediately. Infanta of Spain. She hardly deserved it. And what about England. For the first time the realization she would never see England or her lady grandmother dawned on her.

Philip saw his stepdaughter to be concerns and asked her if she was alright with the renaming of her title "Are you ready to forsake your title? Diana are you sure this is what you want because your mother would chose you above any other"

She shook her head vigorously. No, her lady mother's happiness was first "I will not let you break the engagement" she said jumping from his leg pointing his finger at her. "You promised you would make my lady mother happy. You must honor that promise"

Her defiance brought a smile to his lips. She continued to remind him of Maria and his first child-like Maria Manoela whom he had much hopes for. After her death he'd withdrawn from public life to a monastery where he prayed day and night for his death and it was after his confession that he had a dream of what Spain would be like if he died. His son, a mad and prone to violence boy would reign in his stead and Spain's treasure and empire would be lost forever into the bottom of the ocean as well as their reputation. God chosen Maria for a reason as he chose Philip to be the King of Spain, to be his voice on Earth and spread the truth of his gospel. On his encounter with Annie the truth had been clear, violence only begets violence but it was necessary nevertheless to eradicate the heretic influence in his country. But there was another way to cleanse the impurities from a person's soul. Through love, understanding, a person's love could be cleansed of all its impurities. It was not Annie's fault or Diana's that they'd been heretics. Heresy was all they knew and Diana was young, she could change in time.

"I will" He promised. Regret washed all over him as he remembered his first visit with Maria Manoela to his grandmother's prison in Tordesillas. She had been so scared, her eyes pleaded with him "Can we go now?" when their grandmother, hers by her maternal his through his paternal, beckoned her to sit in her lap and petted her like she was some wounded animal calling her "Katherine" after Manuela's mother. The daughter, mad Juana claimed, had been stolen from her by his father. "My Philip" She would rant extending her hand to her dances whispering in Maria's ear that their grandfather was not dead but hid behind the curtains in the rooms and once the music ended she would set one dancer's hair on fire so her husband would not have to fuck her anymore.  
><em>Let us go<em> -her eyes pleaded and Philip rose, waving his hand imperiously at the dancers to stop. They obeyed at once. The music ended and he and Maria made their way to the door.  
>"<em>We must leave you now Grandmother,"<em> they told her but she cried _"Nay, nay"_ Before long they returned to Valladolid where he never forgot the night that followed. Maria had a nightmare that Mad Juana was hiding behind a tapestry and before long he embraced her, joyous that he was comforting and forgot her fear of him and on that night their child was conceived.  
>He was invaded with happiness when Leonor, his old nanny, told him she bore him a son but sad the next when she'd been taken by the fever. For days he sat by her bed holding her hand, whispering in her ear how much he loved her and they were meant to be together. He begged the Lord to spare her.<br>The last words that followed from her lips had been _"Bring me lemons"_ They thought it was a sign she would get well but she died the following morning.

He never forgot about Manoela, he'd thought that they'd grow old together. Annie reminded him of Manoela but in a different way. She had her childlike lips and a mouth that pouted like her daughter's when she protested, but she was not Manoela and he would not want her to be. He loved Annie for who she was, and he did not, except for her religion, want to change her.

_Poor little Maria Manoela -so young to die. She was just seventeen. She was just beginning life. _Went the murmurs of the court. It was a tragedy and he had lost all his calmness and self-control. He would see no one. He shut himself into his apartment. There was anxiety from his father for his health. He sent copies of his old letters to Philip who was at the time the Regent of Spain in his father's absence, telling him how sexual encounters were necessary for procreation but should not be repeated for there were damaging for his health, and his health his father had added, was of the utmost concern of the nation. He'd done his duty begetting a son from his first bride. Sons -he said were hard to get- brides on the other hand were an easy target. He kept all of his father's letters safely in his drawer and made copies of them and took them wherever he went.

Annie was going to be no different, yet she was in his eyes. Loving her was not duty, it was not an art, it was a life, it was a passion he'd not felt since Maria or Isabel. He wanted to tell her how much she meant for him. He did not want to repeat his mistake with Manoela, but he could not for he was a King and ruled the greatest empire. His people wanted him to be a true Spaniard. Annie knew and she did not fought with him as Maria or Isabel did. They both understood of duty.

Rearranging his thoughts he returned to the present and added to his sentence "I will never betray my promise to protect or love you both" He did not know what prompted him to say it but he said it and there was no going back. He made the sacred vow.

Her lips spread into an open smile "With that said. Will Your Majesty put the brooch on me?" She asked.

He did just that. The teardrop pearl with three diamonds falling at the base twinkled as they went out into the sun to find her mother. "Mama" Diana said taking advantage of their privacy. Everyone in court was busy with the preparations for the Queen of Scotland's arrival to meet her betrothed, her uncle George.

"Diana I told you not to run too fast you could ruin your dress. It's brand new" She lightly scolded.

"But mama" she intervened slowing her pace and lifting her skirts slightly above her ankle so they would not be stained by the mud puddle she'd stepped on. Philip chuckled behind her, Annie shot him a look. This was not funny at all. Diana could not be permitted to run wild anymore. "I wanted to show you this" She pointed to her chest where on top of her green with silver and gold ornamentation square neck gown, hung the brooch Philip had given her.

It looked simple at first sight. But examining it closely in her hand she felt the heavy weight of the "Pelegrina" and the diamons hanging below.

"You look beautiful little huntress" Annie said approvingly.

Philip lifted her and swung her as Annie attempted to do so. He could see how it pained her that she could not carry Diana like before or enjoy her quiet walks with her daughter and chasing after her because of her leg injury.

His aunt would pay. God would bring her retribution one way or another. He vowed he would make Annie remember.

It was a strange feeling to be swung by this man, he was of broad shoulders and of shorter stature yet well built unlike her father. She enjoyed it nonetheless, occasionally replacing his face for that of her father's. Was her father watching them? Did he approve? She liked to think he did.

He put her down after Annie's eyes pleaded with his. "That was exhilarating Your Majesty. Will you do it again?"

Before he could answer Annie gently pulled her daughter to her side "It is enough excitement for today you do not want to exhaust your stepfather do you sweet pea?"

"Mama you said you would not use that name when we were with other guests" Her mother was not supposed to be calling her that, it was the secret name she'd given her. Nobody knew about it, not even her lord father.

Philip ruffled her hair carefully so her pearl and diamonds diadems wouldn't fall. "I am not any guest I am going to be your stepfather"

"But it is not a great name"

"I think it suits you. You are sweet but you are strong and bitter and can stand the heat of your enemies like the pea. It grows in the hottest climates and it adapts just like you"

She looked up to her mother "Do I mama?"

"Yes you do sweet pea" _And wait until all the guests see you at your uncle George's celebration. The Queen of Scotland will have proof what a healthy stock we are, we Tudors._

"Shall we go inside Your Majesty?" He asked offering his arm. Annie gladly took it and he led them inside to their chamber. They ignored all the gossip and the chatter from her courtiers, soon to be her son's. When the King came to her chambers he was no longer the King, the statesman visiting a business partner. No. He was a husband returning to his wife and his daughter.

He smiled as he led Diana to her chambers. He did not look at her ladies. He did not have to. They looked at him with indifference and more so now their mistress whom they viewed as spoiled and inconsequential. Philip promised she and Annie would have all their hearts desired. Nothing would be too good for him. And as Infanta Diana would be his unofficial daughter, his unofficial heiress if Carlos and Katherine failed to deliver him a son or Annie did.  
>He'd seen in Diana the piety and he'd seen in Annie a physical frailty. He remembered his father's advice. Intimacy had to be handled properly, sexual strain -he replayed his words in his head- could cause immediate death.<br>He would not want to risk her health but he needed an heir.

Philip asked Annie once he came to her chambers how far Diana was in her studies. "She is currently learning Greek however ..."

"However?" He pressed raising an eyebrow.

"She is falling behind on her Arithmetic studies" She confessed "But"she soon added "she has not had much chance to practice with all these excitement"

"I agree" he said taking her hand and kissing it. He then raised his head and his lips met hers. "I am relieved that Parliament has ruled in our favor. I wonder what your father said to them to scare them into submission"

"Nothing, my father does not have to say much but when he does, well he tends to exaggerate"

"My father warned me so."

"Philip I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me"

"What is it?"

"What was your father's honest opinion of me. I bet it was nothing flattering. My husband ... Edward ... told me what Sepperus' men thought of me."

Philip was silent for a moment. What to say? He decided to tell her the truth "He wondered how a beautiful maiden albeit suspected of being the illegitimate daughter of his former Ambassador, could have been raised so high? And then I reminded him on Elizabeth Woodville your great-great grandmother who was the first commoner to marry into the Royal family. My father only used it to slight your image through Germany and your supposed father did not help. My father's slander of you only stopped when he grew tired with the Duke of Bavaria and his adherence to Holy Roman Empire hands, refusing to pay homage, he stopped. I think it had to do with your late husband entertaining thoughts of a French alliance to stop the burden on his people of Calais against French troops"

"Which he successfully fended off. I wanted a French alliance as well but I knew the King was nothing but his mistress' pimp. Diana de la Poiters, the great Senechaux" she said with a high snort "the first opportunity she got and she and her conservative allies would convince that lovesick King to invade England or worse take our French territory"

"Impressive. I suspect Her Majesty had a hand in dissuading His Majesty"

A wicked smile adorned her lips. "I have my ways and I would not want making business with another woman."

"You would be doing business with the King of France, not even that libertine's son is that unmanned"

She raised an eyebrow "Are you so sure?" She asked slipping her hand underneath the covers, her fingers trailing his chest. She aroused him a stronger passion as she said in a seductive voice "I am not against ambitious women but when they do try to interfere with my ambitions then they become my enemies. This" she said huskier sliding her hand down his member "is a one woman's show"

Philip took her soft hand before she touched on his male organ that throbbed at the soft touch of her fingers -he decided he would put these fingers to better use- and put himself on top of her. Her hips arched feeling his entrance "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes" she repeated frantically as she felt the hairs in his member on her mid section.

His eyes gave an air of relaxation. Relax, they said but she knew very well what they were trying to say and gave a wicked smile "I've never been readier" She said and then added as his member descended to her growing entrance. She gripped his back feeling their souls were about to merge

"You will not hurt me, I trust you ...I-I ... trust you ... Philip ... Philip"

She moaned, the image of his eyes, his groin, consuming her thoughts.

Oh God. How was it this man had this effect on her?

"It's true what they say about you" she said through her moans as he broke through the barrier of her former chastity and drover deeper and deeper inside of her filling her with his passion, burning her body with pleasures and desires whispered in her ear she did not thought possible.

The man gripped her shoulders harder although less than her hold on his back. He felt their souls becoming one and a piece of him wanted to leave him to plant the seeds of their future marriage.

"Anne"He whispered her name, a soft, yet mature whisper that had Annie and Philip close their eyes as they let themselves get lost in their passions.

Hearing her rapid breathing, fast heart beating, he opened his eyes and slowing his movement he asked about her prior statement. "What do they say about me Your Majesty?"

"That you were cold, emotionless to your enemies but kind to your mistresses" She said in between her moans that turned to screams as her legs were wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly, he drove faster into her and pumped his seed into her awaiting womb. Her release came soon after. And their souls merged.

After they finished their love making he wrapped his arms around her and bringing his lips to her mouth he answered her "I am not kind to my mistresses but I am to my wife"

"I can't leave until I solve the problem in Calais"

"Your father will solve it as Lord Protector and England could always use some naval aid"

She grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief, blinking away thoughts of their lovemaking. Her legs were weak as they were, she did not need another reason to part from his arms to call her maids for a cold shower. And there was his seed in her, that was enough for her. She felt like a mare in heat but the thought that a new life could be forming inside her filled her with inexplicable joy.

"You'd do that for us?"

"Not for England"

She did not need to ask what his eyes revealed as she stared down at her chest. There were faint marks on it. She'd had the pleasure of knowing it through her teeth, through her mouth, her lips blessing every part of it from his nipples to his waist that was surprisingly muscular.

"England will be safe under your father and Henri of France will rue the day he threatened Calais"

It brought a wider grin on her face.

Calais -she thought in annoyance. Calais, an insignificant town but it a powerful and potential starting point for invasion. And the last of their French territories. All that remained of their glorious past. They could not lose it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About this chapter I took some influence after re-reading the biography of Philip II by Geoffrey Parker, the old edition of 2002, I know he published a new one, the "definite" biography last year which is more than 1500 pages because he includes everything there and new information. However Geoffrey Parker's Philip II biography 2002 edition and "the Grand Strategy" are great books to have and if one is writing about such character. In real life this may seem weird but Charles DID write those letters giving Philip sexual advice and telling him to enjoy sex with women but not with your wife as it was only a matter of state, marriage was an act of duty. And that explained why Parker says after his first wife's death he became reclusive in terms of his wives and was more sexually active with other women, yes that included his famous mistress Isabel Osorio. Of her there is not much known as I would like to, Parker's book is more about Philip II statecraft and his letters and little about his character. There is one great book to get into the psyche of Philip though it is in Spanish and I am not sure if there is a translation. It is called "Cartas de Felipe II a sus hijas" by Fernando Bouza that is about all the letters he wrote to his favorite daughters by his third wife, Isabel Clara Eugenia and Catalina Michaela (who loved climbing by the way,yep) little before his departure to Portugal, during his stay there and after to the end of his life. Many documents however Philip had them burned and as Parker says some people of the time say the King would literally say burn them as he grew into a more reclusive life and he began to lose his eyesight and death was near him.  
>Another book that influenced this chapter was For A Queen's Love by Jean Plaidy. It is about Philip II and his first three wives. Very engaging book albeit short and sadly skipping time periods. The scene where he and Maria go visit Juana is partly based on the book.<strong>

**_T_hat being thanks those who've review and read and enjoyed this fic and I'll be happy to hear your comments.**


	33. Spring tides come early

**Disclaimer: I just like playing Goddess Supreme. Nothing is mine except from OCs the rest belong to showtime and history itself  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and read this fic, I greatly appreciated. Thanks to SSLE for helpng me with this chapter ages ago, I have made some changes as the story changes and the language changes too as we come to one of the first climaxes of this story. Secondly I want to thank MimiDubois for helping me select the perfect song for this chapter.**

**Notes regarding the last chapter: Grammar errors were corrected and scenes were altered adding more to the last Philip and Anne scene so if you want to go back and read it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #33: Spring tide has come early<strong>  
><em>

_"Spring is here, the sky is blue  
>Birds will sing as if they knew<br>Today's the day, we'll say "I do"  
>And we'll never be lonely any more<br>Because we're going to the chapel  
>And we're gonna to get married<br>Going to the chapel  
>And we're gonna get married<br>Gee I really love you  
>And we're gonna get married<br>Going to the chapel of love  
>Bells will ring, the sun will shine<br>I will be hers, and she'll be mine  
>We'll love until the end of time<br>And we'll never be lonely any more"_

**~_"Chapel of Love"_ by Elton John  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1558, November 1st<strong>

**Royal Procession to Westminster:**

As Annie had promised court reconvened in Westminster, London city where everyone waited for the arrival of the Queen of Scotland. George was anxious yet he appeared strangely calm to the general public when they toured the city streets, crowded with people, rich and poor, lining up to see the former Princess' youngest son who would become the future King of Scotland.

If only in name since the marriage contract stipulated that the Queen would not be stripped of her power and only in her absence would two Regents be appointed, who would naturally be George and her bastard brother

And they had another reason for being present at the ceremony, this would be the last time they'd ever saw their beloved Queen again who'd been the backbone of her husband's reign.

**_"God bless her!" _**

**_"God bless Her Majesty, the Queen of England!" _**

**_"Good cheer for you Your Majesty" _**

**_"May God bless Spain with your presence as He has blessed us with yours"_**

They shouted and extended their arms to her to receive her blessing. She threw kisses and waved at them. The crowd went mad with joy. They hoped their new King would grow into a fine man like his father. Philip had began to guess that the legends surrounding Edward's reign had been largely exaggerated, largely in part by Annie and the council who wanted to glorify the magnificence of the pomp that had received Edward when he'd come home "triumphant" from his battle against the French when he'd been at Calais.

The truth was now lost in fiction. Edward's cavalry had arrived later than when it was supposed to, but with a force that surpassed the French troops, they had taken the French by surprise and won the battle. The new truth told that Edward single handledly commanded his troops and there was no mention whatsoever of his reinforcement coming in and breaking the lines of supply from the enemy.

Edward was a God in people's eyes. He was THEIR God and like his father his god-like image was captured vividly on the title page of a new translation of the Bible. In it was included his father seated at his left, at the top shining brightly above them was his son. It was an effort to supplant the holy trinity with something real, something the people could relate to and identify with. It was also an effort to increase nationalist sentiment in response to the changes occurring to the country during his religious reformation.

_"Ours is to cleanse, never to destroy"_ He claimed but just how different was this statement from Catholic monarchs who claimed the flames of the Holy Inquisition were for the same purpose?  
>Everyone had their truths according to their perspectives, their experiences and the God they followed, but none were more prejudicial than those bordering on fanaticism.<p>

Also at the time it had been issued Annie had suffered a miscarriage. After the miscarriage she had convinced Edward not to include her on the cover and place instead the son she claimed she promised she would deliver him. Whether swallowed it or not, it was not a matter for debate, he'd listened to her council as he'd done countless times and done and had abide to her wishes.

Philip could see what Annie was doing. She was trying to appeal to the general public -including the conservatives (who were not necessarily Roman Catholic but followed doctrine nonetheless)- by balancing their interests against the strong Evangelicals who rejected this moderate -almost pagan, they claimed- approach of new religious doctrine. By allowing the two factions to neutralize each other, she strengthen the position of government. Like he would have done, she listened to all factions but favored none, but took what she could from each and used it to her advantage, never giving too much credit to each.

If her son was any wise by the time he grew up, his approach would be the same as his mother's and with God's help he would grow to be a different King from his father, a full fledged radical even for heretic standards, or a blood thirsty tyrant as his grandfather and great grandfather had been.

"Bluff King Hall" There were ballads made in his honor. Despite all he'd done he was remembered as a good sovereign to the people of England who looked on his memory with happy, toothless smiles and grins. He'd been called: "The handsomest Prince in Christendom" and they maintained his appearance had never looked so regal, so monstrous yet so magnificent at his death, ignoring the reality these people who'd never laid eyes on this mad King but only heard what they wanted to hear. That their King was a good King and a great one and had made England the greatest nation in all the world and never England had been so lucky and prosperous under his reign.

Annie preyed on her people's affection for their fallen King and taking advantage of their optimism and ignorance that often go hand in hand with the unfortunate and lower classes seeking desperately for hope, for her grandfather's god-like image, she used the same formula with her son putting him on a godly pedestal. Paintings, portraits, miniatures, scripts, poems, ballads, festivals in honor of her young one were circulating the country and in a matter of months maybe less, her son would be elevated to God.

Philip mentioned his concerns to Ruy who merely shrugged his shoulders and reminded him this was England, not Spain. A complete different country, separate from Europe in every way, could he not accept the way things were and get on with it? If only he was so carefree as his friend, he would see things so easily.

He was a King who'd been chosen to lead the campaign against the heretics yet his wife was a former heretic and until she left the country she would remain one and so would every condemned soul in this country, including his two stepchildren. His only hope remained in his wife who'd thankfully been baptized in a dual ceremony, a heretic and a Catholic one by her mother and father respectively, and of course in Diana who was a child not easily misguided by the devil and had started to grow tired of all this pomp and ceremony in her native country.

"Where are you going?"

Philip got down from his horse and offered no explanation but gave her a discreet kiss in her left cheek and gave her a letter before he and Ruy went to their respective chambers she had prepared for them.

Annie rolled her eyes. She was getting used by now at his antics. She tore the seal of the letter. Not here, her mind was telling her but she was very curious to see what the King of Spain had up his sleeve. Another trick, another naughty business of his where she would play the student and he the teacher? She read through the contents and could not believe her eyes _-After Viscount Rochford has wed Her Majesty the Queen of Scotland, let us celebrate their union with our union of our souls. Yours ~Philip H._

Annie rolled the parchment and after being helped from her horse where her saddle and her reigns, her hunting boots were carefully redesigned due to her bad leg, gave it to Philippa whom she told to burn it.

Seeing the young woman, and newly married Dudley matron, wearing a puzzled expression she whispered "I will spare you the details but a little eagle will be visiting my chambers tonight"

Philip tilted her head and opened her mouth in reply "Annie!" but Annie held her hand up and Philip went silent.

"No Philippa I do not want to hear it!"

Philippa walked to her mistress, her close walk to the Queen Dowager and the hushes and the whispers had the other ladies in waiting walk at a certain distance to give their mistress and their companion the appearance of privacy.

"Annie think about what the people will talk. You could be carrying his child right now. You know how Spain will bicker if they find you conceived out of wedlock. They are crazy for laws and morals in that country." She hissed in her friend's ear.

Annie shrugged. She was not stupid as her friend thought, just because Philip warmed her bed, that did not mean she lost her common sense.

"Well you better start showing it then, drink some herbs, I know a woman in town who knows about how to prevent-"

"No you better than to tell me that"

"But Annie ... Anne" she said in the serious voice that always forced Annie to listen "this could ruin your reputation, forget about Spain and their laws and religion, what about your son? Are you going to let rumors about his mother's folly run wild because she was too hot with desire to wait for her wedding? Your mother wants an excuse to take your son out of the throne and install her other grandson, that sickly boy Albert, instead."

Annie sat on her chambers. She well knew. She had her elbow on the arm of her chair, her head resting on that arm's hand. "You think I don't know?" She asked once they were alone "It troubles me every day but if it happens it happens and don't look at me with that face Pipa I am warning you I will not have another chastise from you"

Pipa shut her mouth. She swore an oath to protect her mistress from anything or anyone, including from herself. And if she had to cross her fingers behind her back and pretend she was the faithful and quiet servant than so be it. She would follow Annie to hell and beyond. Annie had promised her a place on her new household in Spain, Philip approved of her. It was a golden opportunity for her and her husband who approved as well. If Annie wanted to remain in Spain, married to Philip and become accepted she had to act as the perfect Queen. There could be no stain on her record. Pippa would get the leaves somehow and while their duration in England they would guarantee the Queen was free of scandal.

* * *

><p>After the traffic of carriages, litters, horses, wagons, army, and crowds gathered around them shouting blessing at them; they finally arrived to Westminster. Elizabeth got down from her carriage, Fleming helped Eustace and once inside she noticed for the first time George's bruised cheek. She turned to Eustace her eyes questioning and demanding.<p>

"George had a small fight with one of the youngest nobles...it is all settled now, it was just a brawl" He answered.

Bess bit her lip. Did he think she was a fool not to notice the difference between a petty fight and a major one? She decided not to argue with him, after their son was married at last she would bring this topic into discussion when Annie presided tonight over the celebration banquet in her brother and cousin's honor.

George did not eye the Scottish queen when she came to the room; it had to be his brother who nudged him on his shoulder that forced him to look up. He was stunned by what he saw.

She was admittedly beautiful. Nothing like the wrench he had read about. She was dignified with long hair –judging by the many braids in her hair held up by beautiful red ribbons and gemstones- that was the color of the sun and her eyes were of the darkest blue he'd ever seen, mysterious, mischievous, secretive and they were pulling him in. Her fingers were long and thin just as her waist but her hips were not and her lips were rosy whereas her skin was white yet her cheeks were a darker shade of pink. She was stunning.

Katherine had to blow her fan faster, she felt stung with jealousy when she watched George become speechless at the sight of that Scottish pig! They agreed he would be cordial; he didn't have to admire or be obvious about it!

Anne greeted her cousin and their guest the Scottish queen who had been kept captive, for her safety -Annie and her councilors had argued in her best residence in Scotland.

"Cousin we welcome you, England is happy to see you are safe" She said and Philip could not help but not help but fall more into admiration for her. The way she handled herself, like a natural born leader, he saw Tratasmara traits in her that he was certain she'd inherited from her grandmother Katherine of Aragon.

Mary Stuart curtsied to her. So this was the rumored bastard consort of his late Majesty? She was surprisingly cordial and gave an air of trust, but Mary knew after all the betrayal she suffered in France and Scotland that it was not good to trust too soon before knowing a person well. Her mother had learned that lesson too late in her life.

"Your Majesty" She said in a melodic voice that made George's eyes widen and Katherine burn with more jealousy.

They had agreed he would be nice to the little minx nothing more!

"It is my pleasure to see you well, I prayed day and night for you when we heard of your accident" Anne smiled at her apparent sincerity. Mary's eyes then traveled to the man next to the dowager queen.

"Is this my husband to be?" She asked in a neutral voice her eyes locking with George's.

George finally found his voice "Yes, Your Majesty. I am...and it is such an honor to meet you." He said bowing to her and taking her hand kissing it, taking a little more time than what he should

"Welcome to England" he said taking his lips from her soft hand. Her skin was pure white and her hair was brighter than any woman he had ever seen, she was the image of her namesake the holy mother herself.

The boy did not seem as bad as she had imagined. She still saw him as bastard Bess Tudor's boy, a boy lower than her but a grandson of kings nonetheless through her mother's side. He was tactful and easy to please she could see, but his eyes held a passion she had not seen in any man before.

"I am very satisfied for being here" She said, not meeting his eyes.

He cleared his throat to try to get her eyes' attention but it only got worse as she said with little interest in him "Is My Lord ill?"

Another mockery, everyone laughed around him, Annie's sudden glare made everyone shut their mouths immediately. But George didn't care. She could say as much as he wanted. Her look of indifference -as her eyes finally met his and she saw her betrothed for the first time, with callous eyes she studied him and her lips turned upwards into what seemed to resemble a smile, but a smile nonetheless!- only made his interest for her deepen. He was out of her reach and she was playing hard to get. What was this scheme this siren, this Scottish-French creature was playing at to ensnare? Was it true then what they said -that she made men loose their minds and murdered them as her mother in law murdered her brothers in laws to clear the way for her husband?

"No ...No, I am not. I am ... enchanted Your Majesty. Your coming here is a blessing to us all and I offer you my sincere and utmost devotion to my future wife, mistress, and Queen" he said with full decorum giving a shorter, but quick nothing short of dramatic, bow creating some distance between them -as he'd been advised to by his father who had more experience dealing with royals and going through pomp and their ceremonies than anyone else.

What sick, twisted, and depraved, gamed did she have up her sleeve? George would not mind now being part of her little experiments.

Skillful, clever, little minx. She had ensnared him and for once he didn't mind being on the bottom of the bed, hooked.

Anthony's expression was one of surprise like his parents. They had expected George to cause a scene that would annul the treaty of Rus-Lys -named after the Bishop and his see where he presided over, responsible for negotiating the marriage contract with England's ambassador in France, Lord Henry Cary, first Baron of Hundson and maternal cousin of Elizabeth Tudor. Anthony's uncle had warned his mother about the dangers this Queen posed to her son and advised to school George against the evil touch heretic women whose specialties were the arts of seduction, had on men, weak of heart and spirit, young love sick men like her son, had on them.  
>Anthony saw no reason to fear this monarch. She owed her good fortune to England. She was even if she was far away in English custody. Annie had her spies everywhere, now her father's naturally since she'd soon leave for Spain, then her son's when he came of age. Nowhere the Queen goes she would be without escort or her bastard brother's informants -who were his -in theory. Practice was a different reality. The men were all under the crown's payroll and would only report to their official master what he needed to hear.<br>The Queen had no reason then, or her bastard brother and other pretenders, to plot against her Royal cousins. George would not let her anyway. Love sick young adult that he was, not even his passion would go that far as to override his common sense.

Elizabeth played with her fingers, her hands firmly held on her back, as she watched the young Scottish Queen and her son interact. It was more than she'd expected from George but less than what she'd expected from this golden haired, pale face, blue eyed enchantress Queen.  
>Her cold eyes studied George and saw him as a wounded animal. She prayed England knew what it was doing and that George would not fall for her. Get her sons, get her heirs, that was all that mattered. The rest she could have cared less though part of her did want to see her son happy but marriage was an act of duty not love.<p>

"And I am honored with your presence and might I say you are more beautiful than your painting my queen" he added. He stood completely breathless, besotted by her deep blue-ocean eyes.

Mary raised her eyebrows. She was half amused, half impressed. "I can assure you My Lord you've also made an impression"

Anne cleared her throat sorry to break this lovely scene. "Oh yes" Mary Stuart said remembering there was a ceremony to attend to. They had rushed into the negotiations because the Lord Protector fearing his adoptive country would be open for invasion, wanted to make sure Scotland would be a nation they could control once and for all ending as well all wars between both nations.

"We must do as Her Majesty wishes I am after all England's ally and will remain so now that I will have a husband to aid me in government" she vowed looking back at George who blushed.

Annie thought that perhaps there was hope for her brother after all. She smiled lightly at Mary.

On her side, Katherine was furious and Mary was not very happy as well. Even though she had tried to convince herself, she was very angry with the fact that Philip had in the eyes of everyone, exchanged shamelessly her daughter for Annie

She would not rest until she saw that bastard punish for all the hurt she had caused her and her family. She had taken everything from Mary, first Henry, then Katherine's marriage exchanged now for a boy they must make sure she brings a son, and now -as she saw to her other (smiling) daughter- even Isabella.

Mary Stuart was led to her private chambers where she stayed for a few hours until they were all moved to Westminster Abbey where the ceremony was not short of spectacular. Among Mary Stuart's ladies that Anne allowed her to borrow to help dress her was none other than Isabella and her future mother in law, the indomitable Bess Chapuys-Tudor

* * *

><p>Mary had stayed behind. "My Lady" Said a voice that crept behind her and she turned around and saw the King. His expression was one of dread. <em>What is he doing here?<em> She had more reason to dread him than he. She would have appreciated if his father had fought harder for his and his loving aunt. He was the Emperor, his mercenaries had sacked Rome, he'd taken the pope into protective custody. He could have threatened Clement to rebuke his cousin, his predecessor before pope Adrian, did in regards to her parents' marriage. It was not enough he issued a dispensation and sent a legate in her defense declaring under the good will clause she should be left Princess of England. He could have issued a dispensation overriding prior papal decree!

It was all so simple. Why had he not done it? Did Charles need so much of his father during his war against France that he forgot that blood was more important than gold or power?

Men, they were all the same. _They accuse us of vanity_. But they were no different, they thought with their vanity and with their male organ.

Poor, foul creatures. So easy to coerce, vulnerable, so easy to bend to one's will.

"Your Majesty I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed making an effort to smile. Her look of terror was genuine. He looked like a specter dressed in black and darkblue and his white skin made it more terrifying.

He did not return her smile "Yes I suppose you didn't. I only wish to tell you something"

"Yes?"

Philip scowled at her defiance of him. She was supposed to address him as His Majesty. He was a King of Spain born of the two greatest houses in Europe, she was a Tudor who'd been disowned by her father and the pope. She was in no position to play the familiarity card with him.

"I am the King of Spain and I have survived this long because I can read the people around me. You haven't fooled me and neither has your daughter Katherine … If something, anything were to happen to my Queen or anyone related to us I will show you the King that heretics fear " He whispered, approaching her, staying very close.

"But Y-Your M-Majesty why would I do something to your future daughter. God my daughter! She i-is … my p-p-p-pride and jo-joy" She stammered receding "I would never dream of hurting her."

Philip smiled. It was a strange, twisted smile. Cruel almost. "I know what you did to Annie. You are not only the only one to have spies and conversations with your husband are highly unadvised don't you think?"

Her expression remained baffled. He had to give it to this annoying woman, she was an excellent actress and she almost convinced had it not been for the momentary rage flashing in her eyes when she realized she'd been discovered.

"Your Majesty how could you think such things?"

Her voice turned lower and sorrowful "I would never do anything to Anne Elizabeth, I vowed after my son's death to protect her and so I have"

Tears streamed down her cheek.

Oh she was good, very good.

The she added her eyes glimmering with happiness as Diana's image came to mind. That child always made her feel at peace and she had to deliver her best performance so he'd see her feelings for her granddaughter were genuine and not to take her from her. "Look at Her Highness Diana, I nursed her when Her Majesty was asleep, I nursed my youngest granddaughter and I nurse her still. I would never harm them, I love them"

Even acting she could not bring herself to acknowledge Annie as her daughter.

"I agree with that. You love Diana but Annie is a different matter. I know that it was you who pushed down the stairs." He whispered "I won't say anything and even if Anne never remembers I know that God will be the one to punish you." He then added seeing the woman paralyzed by horror "But I will always keep an eye on you and your daughter" He whispered and then gave her a small nod "Good night my lady"

Mary gasped when he was gone. Damn her, she thought, damn her daughter and damn any child of hers and Philip. In that moment Mary became determined that if she was to advance her family's position she had to take matters in her own hands and make sure no matter what Katherine got a son, anything at this point from the Prince before that bastard queen did.

* * *

><p>Isabella let the Scottish Queen's hair fall freely on her back. She thought that her own hair was the brightest but she was clearly mistake. The Stuart woman was young and she no doubt was fertile and George being as young as she was would provide Scotland with an heir that would bring peace to both kingdoms. "My husband he is your cousin" The Queen asked in her typical French accent. All her time in France since she had escaped Henry VIII forces, made her more French than Scottish. Her own attire, behavior and vows written her wedding had been said entirely in French earning some disapproval among her husband's English peers and that included his own mother.<p>

She wanted the consummation to be special and not be just out of duty like it had been with her sickly late husband the Dauphin.

"Yes" Isabella said putting the brush aside ready to leave. "What does Your Majesty wish to know?"

"Is he ... gentle, a good man?" The Queen asked slowly.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. What could she answer? "He is a good man Your Majesty. Only" she said choosing her words carefully "a little misguided. He needs to grow up"

"Misguided ... " Mary began waving her hand dismissively as if to get the conversation going and move on to her next point "by who?"

Isabella smirked. This Queen was no idiot. She caught on everything fast "By a woman he used to fancy and he is highly influenced my Queen you will have to be careful and teach him to think by himself"

"And who is this woman? Tell me I need to know. I cannot let my country be ruled by two sovereigns one whom the people doubt and by my husband who is ruled by emotions" She demanded -she had put it as best as she could but she was never one to guard her opinions.

"My lady, that is not wise"

"Do I understand that you refuse to obey my command?" She gave a mock gasp "Bring in the guards" she said with a light chuckle that sounded more like a cackle and carried some menace to it.

Isabella sighed "It's my sister Katherine"

"Your sister ... his cousin?" She asked and later she did something that caused Isabella to widen her eyes. The Scottish Queen laughed. "Oh I thought it was someone worse. She is not so bad, she is to leave isn't she? I know my husband did not chose me and I did not chose him, but rest assured he will learn with me and he will soon forget your sister when his mind start to turn to greater matters like working with the Scottish parliament and convincing them to give me the respect I deserve."

Her good English was overshadowed by her thick French accent.

Isabella smiled at the Queen's optimism. Indeed she was right. Katherine was about to leave and even if something were to happen to Carlos, she would only return to England when George was in the Highlands. They would never see each other again.

The time had come. Isabella was dismissed and left for her rooms. Bishop Lesley blessed the wedding bed and gave a personal blessing to the Scottish Queen and devoted his time in praying afterward for the queen's empty womb so God would make this a fruitful union.

George had never been so nervous. This was the moment of truth, the moment to prove he was a man.

It didn't help the fact that she had been married before and therefore had some term of competition. What if he was terrible?

He entered the room and there she was with a white gown waiting for him

He swallowed deeply and made an effort not to show his nervousness.

She centered her eyes on him when he took off his chemise and walked toward her. He had some muscles, broad shoulders like his father and he had inherited his grandfather's handsome features.

Pushing a strand of her blond hair aside from her face he whispered "Do you consent?" with a nervous tone but his eyes marked with determination.

"Yes" She whispered placing her lips against his, "You are my husband George" She said and he shivered at the sound of his given name out of her lips. With this he pushed her softly to the bed and unbuttoned his and her nightgown

He breathed in and out; his breath fell on the side of her neck causing her to bit her lip hard. Then her fears disappeared when George gently caressed the fair skin of her shoulders and moved his lips to hers. His hands slid down her shoulders to her waist. He followed a trail of kisses down her chest where he moved his hand on one of her nipples and his thumb caressed the soft skin around them. Her body thrust forward when his lips touched the sensitive skin around them and took long turns enjoying the sounds she got from her when he suckled on them.

She twined her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist giving a merry smile followed by a giggle and a mischievous grin; as she felt his large male organ (and it was large) red hairs that were curly and tangled tickle her tummy and slowly he descended on her, his legs pushing her legs apart, he entered her.

His thrust came as a surprise to her, she gripped the sheets of her bed and waited for his release.

George slowed his thrust as he remembered his promise to always be faithful to Katherine. Could he forsake everything they had for a simple pleasure? But this went beyond passion and pleasure. Mary opened her eyes and tilted her head at where George's eyes direction pointed too and she saw briefly in their window the magnificent view of the stars and a brighter star that put its sisters to shame took George's mind. _Katherine_ ... she thought. _I must make him tak__e his thoughts off her_.

Determined, Mary's hand reached for his face and without any words she pushed his lips to hers and wrapped her arms around him and held them on tightly as her legs never letting him go as she forced on herself with the image of his groin on her mind her release to come to give him the incentive. It did more than that, his thoughts on Katherine disappeared and very soon when the deed was done and his seed was inside her he found himself asking, numb with pain in his joints and Mary safely wrapped in hs arms, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder; who or what he'd been thinking of?

A name came to mind. _Katherine._ But Katherine who?

There was no other woman he could think of but Mary, his sweet Marie, golden haired, bright eyes Mary who possessed an unmatched grace and unmatched body.

Who was this Katherine? Numb with pain and a passion burning within as Mary's perfect soft, white, hand descended to his lower extremity, he erased all traces of his feelings for her and eventually she became nothing but a memory, an unwanted and unpleasant memory.


	34. Art of Love

_**Chapter #34: Art of Love**  
><em>

_"With books you learn, you educate yourself, travel, dream, imagine, live other lives and multiply yours by a thousand."_

**~"La Reina del Sur" (Queen of the South) by Arturo Perez Reverte**

* * *

><p><strong>1558, November 2nd.<br>**

**Westminster Palace:**

It was lust, dangerous, uncontrollable, and it didn't satiate her. They'd spent hours making love. Her awakening passion for another man had not been as strong as when she was in the King of Spain's arms. He woke in her the darkest passions and a desire in her she did not even know she had. Her heart throbbing her, that sword between his legs he thrust in her again and again. Oh how she loved to fuck!

"I have sailed to Spain!" She mocked with her best friend and lady in waiting Philippa when Isabella was not around. Bella was too modest, too chaste despite her married state -something so hard for many, including their sister Kitty to believe who was, all the contrary, and loved to fuck. She demanded of her servants not to act upon any desire and her maidens to guard her honor and to be swooped off their feet by the tender and sweet, appearing to be sincere words of the courtiers whose only interest was their claim over their maidenhood.

"No" "No, never!" Her servants also said, they would never let any man swoop them off their feet. But if they were to rebuke her now was the time. Annie had not done the best hiding her indiscretions with Philip. Servants heard them and the guards, it was rumored, were beginning to whistle a new tune, part Spanish, part English sang, about the idles of the King of Spain and their Queen Dowager.

She laughed after Philip finished his last thrust. They came so natural to her and she rested her head on the crook of his neck after he pulled her to his chest, to lie on top of him. It was so unusual and so refreshing, it made her feel like she had the upper hand. Like she was the one pulling the strings of this upcoming marriage and he, Philip, her darling Philip, was only her puppet free only to do his desires (with her alone), and she commanded him to teach her more about these "hidden pleasures" he boasted he'd learned from his "Felicisimo" voyage during his youth.

They wasted no time, Philip teaching her, and she the exhausted yet willing student.

"I am yours" She boasted after they were done and his seed spilled on her "Completely yours"

Just who was whose? They were completely unaware. They were in each others' arms, resting, their limbs paralyzed, too exhausted, too slow to move, they could barely breath during their final desire.

* * *

><p>Eustace rubbed his forehead. He watched over the marriage contract that the Parliament members had approved, of which he was part of. If, if something were to happen. If indeed, something terrible and unusual were to happen to the poor King whose health was never failing unlike his father and his grand uncle the Prince of Wales, the throne would naturally in the absence of his legitimate heirs would pass to Diana. But Diana, they argued was no longer a choice or a person to rally up for since she'd been named<em> Infanta<em> and her title overwritten by the Cortes in Spain. The rebels in Aragon too taken with the tales of the sleeping beauty Queen Dowager and the beauty she passed on to her daughter, had began to accept her as such. _Infanta_ of Spain, not Princess, not Your Highness, not Your Grace even, but _Su Alteza_, the _Infanta_. Under Spanish royal influence it would be like having a foreigner rule over them. Nobody wanted, they shouted in the streets despite the love they had for their mother, a girl who'd forsaken her title and betrayed her father's legacy for a poor replacement.

Diana could NOT, would NOT be allowed if ever the occasion presented itself to inherit. It was perpostrous, and worse, Eustace accepted their verdict. Mary had come to his dispatch for one last plea, to play her last card.

"How could you be doing this to me?" She said, her tone demanding and her voice imperious "They are taking away from the only thing that ever mattered"

She was governess to the Princess, by God that was such an honor to be Governess and ruler over the young Princess household despite being the lesser of the Royal brood. She should be proud with the honors that would come with a high position. People in the fields were killing each other for a scrap of bread, she would have been served over thirty to forty different varieties of dishes. She should consider herself lucky when there were yeomen who'd been left destitute by the religious wars initiated by her father who'd barely had if anything a thing to eat!

God what was this woman thinking?

Or was it that Eustace saw her in a different light? Ambitious, cruel, and cold-heart, whereas now she behave as if she had a heart, had a conscience and it was weighing heavily upon her as a heretic about to be discovered by the Holy Inquisition in Spain or Henri's French Royal forces in France, who debated with his or her conscience before being racked, shaved, and put on the stake to be burned.

What was it that troubled her so?

And there she said the name that was cause of all her pain and he realized. She cares, God damn it was impossible, it should be impossible, this woman never cared for anyone in her life, but she cares. And it weigh heavily upon her as she mentioned the name again, and again.  
>"Diana" she repeated "You are taking her away from me. She needs her grandmother. I have loved her, carried her when Her Majesty was not there by her side, me and Philip had read her bedtime stories, we have fed her, clothed her, I have brushed the back of her hair and I can tell you I know every inch of that little girl better than her mother ever has or every will" For that matter -she wanted. Even with all of God's light shining on her, she would never, ever know Diana as her grandmother did.<p>

She was Diana's true care giver. And care, love, tenderness was not something you could grow, just as heart you were born loving a person, or hating it. But never grown.

Eustace stared at her in amazement. So here they were debating about the same girl, the same girl they helped sired through their mother whom they were responsible and the man who claimed he was the more caring grandfather could not withstand the flowing tears and rage that came out from Henry Tudor's firstborn who was, in this case, the true loving grandparent.

"She needs her mother" He was past the age of expectancy when fate started taking things instead of giving things. He knew this long before he reached this age. 68 years old there were some things he could not longer do, he had to let go of the past and look towards the future, prepare, and build on it through focusing on the now. "If we do not let go of Diana she will only be miserable here" he explained "Do you really want that Your Grace? To be a shadow of her former title? Her father promised her the title of Princess of Wales, now that title belongs to her brother. Could you really expect that there will not be animosity between the two children or your doting on Margaret? Though we all know that is not what you really feel for the poor girl, you just see her as a tool, yet Diana is young and naive and she sees things differently" He said as a matter of fact, simply and direct yet holding no accusation in his voice.

They were past that age of fighting. And Mary was tired too. Fate had taken her son though she seemed adamant to still blame it on Annie, and through other set of hands it was going to take her granddaughter away now.

_Truth to be told_, she said to herself,_ I do not care about Annie, William, Margaret and I could care about the throne of England less but it was my father's dream that the Tudor dream, the Tudor blood, the only lineage so great, so prominent that has ever lived in this country, did not die out with his heirs._ And it was a dream of her son that they should hold the Tudor throne. _It was a dream of my mother's,_ she added to herself. _I will not forsake that dream, never. Not for love, not for patience, not for money, not in a million years. _**Never.**  
>Her mother's motto had been when she'd been married to the sickly Prince of Wales "Never for my Crown". Now Mary would take on that motto for her grandson, Henry's only piece he left on this world before he left from it. Albert. She did not how, when, but somehow no matter what measures she had to take she would make sure that little boy would wear the crown and scepter and sit on the English throne.<br>Time was not of the essence, only life was. And Henry's life was all she had lived through these years. He was her pride and joy, yet she never saw him as anything else but. She had been her boy, her healthy son, she'd seen him as a success whereas all her mother's had been failures including her. _"The girl without a soul"_ they called her. Henry was the diamond that shined over all the dark stains in her past and her mother's. But she never loved him, she never approached him as a mother should to her only son. She was cold and distant, and the warmth she gave was never the same she gave to Kitty or to Diana ... She gave an inward sigh.

_Diana_ ... She, she thought if Albert could hold the scepter and the crown of St. George, Diana as the first Henry Tudor through the same scheme, could be his consort and they could rule together like their great grandparents.

But now they were taking her away. Mary would never see her. It was not fair. She had to stop Eustace by any means necessary but such means had been reduced to begging, and Mary put on her best mask, shed her best tears to convince her old fling that what he and Parliament were doing was wrong. Completely wrong.

"I love Diana, I love her, I promise her to cherish her as Annie, as ..."

"As you did Annie?" He barked back, interrupting, with a smirk.

She rose from her chair. One thing was pleading, another was standing for his slander. She could not have both. She could very well loose this fight, but she would rather loose than stand for his slander.

"I never" she said with a hissing voice, venomous and disdainful. "never mark my words hit that child. I did my best to love her, I carried her in MY arms. I held her against my breast, I tried to feed her but you and my sister corrupted her. I thought I could use her against you but she cried when I held her. Just as she cried when you took her from me"

He waved her hand at her. "Please My Lady in terms of theatrics you are not the best in the show. Let's not forget I have traveled to more courts in Europe than you will ever have your share of. So let us cut to the chase" He sad enjoying her scarlet red cheeks and her eyes that were ablaze with fire. _She has done me worse things to me and my family than that_.

His rivalry with Mary was getting too old, redundant, and frustrating. It would end now and whether or not Annie ever recovered her memory, Mary would sit down and retire to a nice, comfortable household she would rule for their youngest grandchild, Princess Margaret.

"You do not want Diana simply because you claim you loved her but you intend to stage up a rebellion and don't tell me no My Lady for I know you just as you say you know me so let us be frank. You want your grandson in the throne of England with Diana to cement his claim, don't deny it" Mary pressed her lips very tightly together, it made her look as if she did not have a care in the world for what he was saying. If anything her eyes looked dull and her expression bored  
>"In your wild dreams you harbor these incomplete illusions that the people based on their past love for your mother which has need I remind you long been forgotten, will rally up to you and embrace your cause!" He was past his tipping point, his patience had weathered, he stood up, hands holding strongly on the old wood. "Old age, lunacy or both, I cannot begin to tell you how much Your Grace me and my wife laughed when we discovered how far your ambitions went!" He finalized with a nervous laugh that would resonate her ears years later transforming into a cackle, a haunting, mad, and terrible cackle she'd hear whenever she sensed doom's coming.<p>

Mary presently eyed him with hatred for his assertions but kept her emotions hidden behind a mask of coyness.  
>"And when would that be?" She asked him, playing on her outer appearance, wearing a proud smile on her face.<p>

"When you were stupid enough to press on your puppet Bishop, Bishop Gardiner to convince the rest of the council members along with other of your lesser puppets to invest Diana with the principality of Wales which would be just another step to crown her Queen of England" He said turning deathly serious, with an even deathlier whisper he finalized: "Don't take me for a fool, you can take others for a fool even Philip but not me. It insults my intelligence. Now if Your Grace should be so kind as to leave me to my work, there are guards outside my office as you've seen that can escort you, but the decision has been reached and want it or not, love her or not, Diana is going to be dropped from the line of succession and the Cortes in Spain have already agreed to adopt her as Royal daughter of Spain, Infanta if you want us to get technical once her mother is married to His Majesty."

Mary left the office frustrated, squeezing her palms, momentarily her crazed mind thinking to the open window next to Eustace's study but Eustace had not in vain mentioned the guards stationed outside his office, at a very close distance between the door and his desk. Even in the simplest gestures he mocked her as if to say 'here I am, I stand invincible and there is nothing you can do'.

* * *

><p>She returned to her chambers, the door behind given a great slam woke up the inhabitants of the room and maids rushed, including her own ladies, to her side to see if there was any need for her.<p>

"Out, all of you out! Not you Susan, you stay here!"

They obeyed her and Susan and her newly awaken daughter and her husband, Philip putting on a long robe that covered him from head to toe sat on the couch. The women sat on the opposite couch to his that was also covered in red velvet.

"Mother are you alright?" Katherine asked crossing herself mentally against any lashing of her mother's. It was not she who would suffer but poor old, useless Susan who seemed only more weak, haggard and well useless really. Kitty could not tell why was it the woman was always praying? If she prays so much why not go to a convent, why have the beads danger from the belt around her dress like some poor Abbess. She looked like a disgrace even now dressed in black and white gown her mother gave her for her birthday.

"No. I am not alright and neither do you if you do not stop flirting or blowing kisses in the air to that pale, skinny, cousin of yours!" She snapped.

"Sweetheart maybe we should discuss this the three of us in private I think"

"No Philip I will not discuss this in private, I invited Susan here because I want her to know, and I want him to know"

Susan's heart began to race faster. "Him?" she asked meekly.

"Him? Him? Do not repeat yourself like a ninny Susan, you know very well who I am talking about. Eustace Chapuys the man you spilled our secret to"

If it was possible a heart could stop and your breathing too and you could still breath and the rest of your motor functions be intact, Susan was the proof. Her eyes went wide, unblinking, her face white, her eyes transparent where now Mary could see the truth of her betrayal.

"Well do not stand there with your mouth open. You are not here to catch flies."

Susan closed it and began, stammering "Ma-Mary ..." For her long years of service and their long friendship they had no need for such titles "M-Mary I-I assure you I t-told H-H-His G-Grace nothing!" The poor frantic woman returned to her former state, remembering the abuse she suffered, tossed down and threatened by the Duke Alexei and Chapuys. "P-please I-I did not tlel them anything"

"Lady Susan how could you be so careless. You have any idea what you have done?" Philip screamed.

Mary's serous face turned to a twisted smile surprising everyone with her next words: "I do not care what you said or did with him. I reward my informants but my friends more. I know you did not mean it Susan but next time tell me. Are we so apart now that you forget your station in my life. We are friends are we not?"

"Y-yes"

"Then as your friend you should have told me. It should not be your burden to bear, I would have helped you. You think so lowly of me Susan?" Susan shook her head, tears spilling "Then why so much distrust. Oh Susan come here" She pushed the old lady in waiting in fur clad arms where the sharp and itching ruff of her neck bit Susan's face yet she said nothing. It felt good to be back in loving arms and not to be judged.

"I am sorry" She said over and over "I am so sorry. I was so wrong. I am sorry. I thought the former Ambassador ... t-that I could help with what I had witness ... I-I-I thou-though that I could make him see the good woman in you. He and Dke Alexei were so rough with me"

The three of them looked at each other. So it was that Duke, that useless Isabella's husband, not so useless after all, who had played spy to them as well? Well he would be dealt with. Mary thought. Hiding her true feelings to Susan showing only tenderness to the poor woman. "I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise" She kissed her forehead and bid her farewell.

Susan looked at her puzzled "I thought you wanted me to stay"

"No dear not now, later Susan when you are well, for now rest and I shall pray for you and Tony" Susan did not need to be told twice she bowed to the occupants in the rooms, said her farewells and left.

Mary then turned to her daughter. "That _Su Alteza_ is how you build friendships, is how you hold people to your will"

"Why did you not punish her?" It was Philip.

Mary smiled sweetly at him, her smile scared her more than her scorn. It made it impossible for him to know what she was thinking. "Punish her and give away that man that we know his little secret my best friend told. No. Philip remember our son, Henry did ways subtle, my great grandmother, My Lady the King's mother was the same way. I am a Tudor Philip, I did not get this graying hair for acting brash. Susan will go back to her little sanctum with her son and pray."

"If you knew" Katherine spoke for the first time, clearing her throat to gain attention, yet afraid her mother would lash out on her as she had first at Susan and then patting her head and making her completely hers. Kitty admired her mother but she wasn't one for sick games. "Why did you not do it before?"

"All in due time dear, all in due time. You want your son to be King of Spain don't you?"

Kitty nodded eagerly. She cursed herself inwardly for responding too quick, her father and Henry had taught her a wise person takes his or her time with his or her answers. But it was too much to put on hold. Who would not want their son to be King and of Spain, the greatest empire in the world? Just think, she told herself, of all the riches I will enjoy. I could be Queen, the most celebrated, loved Queen in all the world.

Her daughter's vanity was plain as Jane Seymour's plain beauty. She caressed with her fingertips her daughters cheeks and went to her lips. "These are your greatest attribute. Have the mad Prince in your grasp and you will never have to worry again"

"But how?" The mad Prince was a monster they said and with a big head. Big egg head was more like it, how the English Ambassador had last remarked about him. Who could ever love a monster like that?

"The Prince of Asturias is not a monster, have you seen his portrait?"

Kitty nodded.

"He is not so ugly isn't he? Not a big head in his portrait. Portraits lie but even our envoys in England admit how his eyes are a vibrant blue, a brighter shade than his father's sapphire blue and his hair is the color of the sun. He is a boy of thirteen Katherine, he has not had much love in his life. He needs someone to care for him, some to look after him, someone he can trust."

_Someone he can love, someone to care for him ... someone to control him._ Were the sentences her mother was trying to convey to young Katherine who, at her young age, knew the importance of her sex and that her only value in life would be through the number of (male) children she'd provide her royal husband. Mad or not he would be King someday. And her mother was telling Katherine to do whatever in her power to keep it so.

As other women Katherine relied on others, powerful men, to cement her power. And through Carlos, she and her son would gain the notoriety that her mother never did. Mothers lived for their children, no statement had ever been truer as for Mary Tudor whose every moments revolved around her children. She pictured herself in her children's place, and all their glory was naturally hers.

Kitty, it first dawned on her she would stop to be Kitty. Kitty was not an adequate name you'd want to be called for as Princess of Asturias. As Dona she would be official Royal. Leo X had done a terrible mistake rebuking his predecessor's ruling of the marriage between Katherine of Aragon and her first husband, the (then) Prince of Wales to have been not null and valid therefore making hers with the present King null and incestuous. Something monstrous, something unthinkable, and the King's gravest mistake. With the pope after Leo's successor captured, her mother thought that it would be a matter of time before the matter was rebuked once again. But why go against a pope's ruling twice? It was lunacy, the Vatican had enough of dementia. And Henry VIII had reported in all his supremacy as when he'd been made Head of the English Church, he would never give England as part of a "wench's dower to satisfy her foreign husband" or -some claimed "her bastards".  
>That was how Kitty and her siblings were seen all their lives in the court of His Majesty, her grandfather, as bastards. It did not help their father was a staunchly Lutheran. Their mother remained a devout although secretive Catholic and a rebel to her father and uncle's legislation.<p>

Her mother always relied on Henry, on Henry alone to restore the honor on her family Leo X and so many heretics ruined. Now the honor passed on to her and she was not sure she would be ready to take such a task. First she had to make way with her old name and come to Spain as **Catalina.** A strange name, but it was the name of her grandmother. Surely if she practiced and told her servants and her ladies to call herself Catalina she would get used to it by the time she took the Prince to her bed.

And her mother had a point, 13 years old. He was only a boy, he could easily be mold, reshaped, and controlled to her bidding.

_Just imagine Queen of a mighty Empire. Empress in all but name_ -her mind told her.

"Will you be that person my sweet, sweet, kitten?" Mary continued withdrawing her fingers from her daughter's skin, breaking her daughter's chain of thought.

Kitty, no ... Catalina could still feel her mother's touch. She looked to her father, the only individual who shared her green eyes.

He smiled at her and went to sit besides her and ran his fingers through her loose red, semi wavy, hair "You are a beautiful woman. Have I ever told you the story of Brunilda? The German heroine?"

Katherine ... _no,_ she racked herself, _not Katherine, not Kitty anymore._ It was time to do away with childish things. Catalina now, shook her head.

"No?" Kitty shook her head again "Hmm? Too bad I thought I did." Old age was affecting him, but it was mostly due to his regrets. Mary thought he was cold and only cared for her and her ambition, but when Henry died his heart like Kitty's died with it. Kitty was the only person in his family with the Wittelsbach strength. The future of this family would not rely on Albert or years of planning for his ascension, but in Kitty's strength.

"The story of Brunilda was she was a Princess then turned Queen from a Kingdom where she ruled all on herself. She was the most beautiful woman, the Roman Venus and Greek Aphrodite would be put to shame. But as a woman she had twice the enemies than me, so one day another German hero, an aspiring warrior came and took her maidenhood and claimed her for his own. What happened later is not important but what happened after."

"What happened after?" Kitty asked now completely entranced with her father's story. It was easier to relate with a person who shared your eyes, and who, despite being the weakling Henry claimed him to be, understood his oldest and youngest child better.

Philip smiled at his daughter and petted her head "They had a daughter from such union despite she' been forced to marry the King the German hero Sigfrid who took her served. Said daughter married a King, by this time the girl had been living in exile and no one knew she was the Princess of the two legendary heroes. When the King laid on her just like you, she had beautiful green eyes and he was completely taken with her. She was pregnant but the King's eyes began to wonder"

"Why?" She demanded. How can a King find a more beautiful woman with eyes as jade? A woman's beauty was not through the delicacy of her face but the precious jewels she had on her eyes. Anne Boleyn and so countless others before her were proof of that. Even now the infamous love between the King whose love for his old Queen had wavered in favor of a Kentish low born knight's daughter who through her mother she had as much royal blood as any other well born lady in court, was still legendary. People wondered if Pope Clement VII ever regretted giving the King his annulment, and if Charles had as well for not going farther when his mercenaries sacked Rome and he had Pope Clement under "protective custody", in restoring his Aunt and former uncle's marriage. Kitty self-confessed she hated the woman who made her mother a bastard, but if she could go back Kitty would berate her grandmother instead for not fighting harder to keep her husband or, in the worst of cases, step aside and kept her daughter's legitimacy. Women were in the position they wanted because of their own doing, she considered.

"The King my daughter needed a royal wife"

"But she was royal she came from a King and a celebrated knight"

"Yes but the King did not know that and the King's eyes wandered elsewhere and men from the North presented him with a beautiful Princess but when the Queen had confronted him she told him the truth about her heritage. He laughed and then she said 'if you do not believe me my King look at the son I carry, nine months time I shall give you a son and that son's eyes will be as green as mine, as strong as you and within his eyes you shall see a serpent swimming in his green ponds' The King of course did not believe her but gave her the benefit of the doubt. Nine months later she gave him a son and on his eyes he saw a snake swimming in his eyes as she said and he had the son and the great dynasty he always wanted. And they remained together"

"So you see Kitty all you have to do is treat your servants fairly, be tough but never too tough. Be silent but never too much. Be pious but never border on exaggeration, that destroyed my mother. And above all enchant your husband, enchant poor Don Carlos who will need your support. Enchant him and fill his head with stories and promises and he will succumb and before time you will give him what all men desire, a son" Mary said her eyes shining with ambition as they centered on her daughter's.

She turned to her father "Listen to your mother. Do not repeat with Lady Susan unless you need to. You kill more flies with honey than vinegar, remember that. Sweetness and mercy are a deadlier weapon, and your beauty ... use it" He said.

Kitty nodded. She did not have any idea what her mother planned for Susan but she did not dare ask. Her father was surprised as well. Women, what curious creatures they were. One minute they could be gentle and tender, the other they were furious, and complete animals. Yet the way they dealt with things was without talk, without patience, they were quick in their methods and more ruthless than men. They had to be, what other way they could hold their power in this man-made world?

* * *

><p><strong>As a child I have always been fascinated with the Norse and Greek mythologies more than Egyptian though their myths are pretty neat, however I think that since Philip Wittelsbach being German a German myth would tie in better with what he was trying to convey to his daughter.<strong>

**To Flojera Registramer: Hey thanks for your review it has been a while since I have seen you review, and I thank you for the advice however I will keep going my own way.**

**This chapter serves as interlude to show just what Mary is brewing, Eustace, and Kitty's formative years and how they will affect her when she and Annie come to Spain. Plus I could not leave my readers without some Philip and Annie peace. Purely physical but more dialogue later on ;)**


	35. I have no reason to fear anyone

**Disclaimer: If I did own I would be Goddess Supreme.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**The next is an old poem about Henry VIII coronation in middle English so the wording is quite different from contemporary. Many on time screening from main and supporting characters, some surprises, small and large. Multiple POVS. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #35: I have no reason to fear anyone<strong>  
><em>

_"Adonis of fresh colour,  
>of youth, the goodly flower,<br>Our Prince of high honour,  
>Our paves, our succour,<br>Our King, our Emperor,  
>Our Priamus of Troy,<br>Our wealth, our worldly joy!_

_Upon us he doth reign,  
>That maketh our hearts glad,<br>As King most sovereign  
>That maketh our hearts glad,<br>As King most sovereign  
>That ever England had.<br>Demure, sober and sad,  
>And Mars's lusty knight,<br>God save him in his right"_

**~_Henry VIII's virtues and good looks tribute by Court Poet John Skelton (1509);_ in "Mary Boleyn: Mistress of Kings" by Alison Weir (p.25)**

* * *

><p><strong>1558, November 2nd<strong>

**Westminster:**

The King of Spain and their Queen Dowager sat apart from their four hundred guests in a raised gallery. They watched the rest of the inhabitants with godly eyes, they were but insects before these two powerful sovereigns. As usual the Lord Protector in his grandson's absence, because of his minority, sat in his place at the center of the table presiding over the Royal Banquet. To his left were the King and Queen of Spain and England respectively. In a few days time the Queen Dowager and her eldest daughter would leave for Spain with its King. She would relinquish her title and her responsibilities.

The Queen of Scotland and her new Consort was with her next to the King of Spain and the Queen Dowager's left. As they were considered a royal couple, they were not seated with the commons or with George's immediate family because as it was in these rare occasions when the bride was sole heiress of a larger fortune than the groom, there was no use to.

George was jealous to see Mary flirt with the handsome men of his sister's court, but thankfully her attention always returned to him.

She was thankful he was not some crazed freak demanding full obedience. She had enough of that in France with that _Italian._

She met the glare of Katherine Tudor who -much to the young courtier's dismay- was seated below with the other courtiers. She gave the little wench a twinkle. _This is the pitiable creature George was willing to forsake the alliance for?_

Pitiable. Utterly pitiable, the poor creature inspired nothing but pity. Beautiful and with mesmerizing eyes, but she was not so different from the other mindless ladies who sought, adventure, love, power. Bah! Love. For young Katherine Tudor, love was equated with lust. She had spent her life in this little island, she knew nothing else. She had been raised as a Princess but was no different from the other mindless courtiers that made up this court.

A lot of people were sad to see their Queen Dowager go. The common people loved her and called for her blessings instead of going to the Church as had been customary in the old days when England had been completely Catholic. Some that remained adherent to the old religion were asking their local bishops, who could barely speak their flock's dialect, to ask His Holiness to canonize Anne Elizabeth.

She was a Saint, they claimed. A saint, an Angel who, as Eustace had claimed so long ago, had come to Earth with only one purpose, to bring peace on Earth. There were those that went farther. Much to her husband-to-be chagrin. They equated to the Holy Mother, she in fact, he feared when she left, would have altars, shrines in her name by the Church her grandfather had created and her husband had radically reformed, and she had changed even further to create a harmony between the old Conservative and the growing radicals. Her departure in Spain, a powerful Empire yet pagan in their eyes, was compared in the old Catholic tradition of their former Mother's ascension into heaven.  
>Philip was seen as her savior, her lover, and her God. He was not willing to accept such honors, they were blasphemous and affront to the power of the true Holy Father and the true religion.<br>Nevertheless, it was what the people believed and who was he to tell this country what they should and should not do?

Alexei's aid filled the goblets encrusted with rubies, amethyst, and other gemstones with wine from the palace's cellar which he had asked to as other nobles' aides.

With three minutes to go or less, the aid hurried to deliver the cup to his father in law. Alexei crossed his arms to his chest, first sign of weakness, the give away to a dead man's plotting, waiting impatiently for his plan to unfold.

Three minutes, two minutes, one minute ...

Nothing happened. Philip never drank from the cup. The Spanish Philip gazed down at his German counterpart and gave him a short smile as he looked from him to his daughter Katherine who now insisted on calling herself Catalina. The King of Spain had spared him humiliation and saved his eldest daughter's union.

"Something on your mind My Lord?" Annie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Philip's eyes remained down and Annie turned to their direction. She knitted her eyebrows with slight confusion. Why was he so interested now on her supposed father?

"What has he done now?" She asked thinking there was no other reason why Philip would have suddenly gained interest in him.

"Nothing" He said shifting his gaze toward her "Absolutely nothing."

"Then?"

"I believe I just saved His Grace from utter humiliation and your sister from a disastrous annulment"

Her confusion increased.

"Your Lord Protector" he said naming her father by his title in case there were spies "told me that after your accident before you had gone into labor, he and the Russian Duke plotted against your mother and your _father_ in case of an uprising"

"Why? My _parents_ have spun their little webs in the past, nothing major. In any case I would have birthed daughters or me and children died then Diana would have taken her father's place as Queen of England. People were ready to receive her, even the moderates whom Edward had fought long and hard." She said.

Philip flinched at the mention of her dying in childbirth. It was a possibility turned higher now that she was crippled, but he would never let it happen. He reminded himself constantly that Spain was very different from England and they had the best doctors, the best medicine that they learned from the Infidel Moors. Nothing could happen.

Then there was the matter of her memory. He proceeded to explain how Mary playing on the loving grandmother, would turn Diana into her puppet.

Annie protested to this. "Diana is not stupid. She is a child, a little naive, but not stupid. And there would be my father. Edward left it in his will, it was his intention-"

"It was his intention to leave in his will the future King or Queen would be assisted by a Lord Protector until such monarch reached the age of majority, of his choosing, but he died before that could happen Annie. And he only included His Grace and his wife's names as possible candidates not as THE actual ones to take on the role" He corrected adding then with a little smirk "Parliament in Mary's control and with her puppet Bishop would have opted for her as Regent or her husband, he being her puppet too, she would have been Queen in all but name."

"But that would make little difference. Parliament would have chosen them as they chose thanks to my Aunt, Her Grace would have been chosen in the worst case scenario as Lady Governor or Lady Protector" She argued, however her pregnant pauses told him she wasn't so sure of her argument.

"Annie, Diana would have been a puppet Queen and you know it. Your daughter is an intelligent girl but Mary is a woman hardened by years of experience. You know what the end result would have been"

Annie could not argue with him there.

"But what does this have to do with my sister and ..." she paused, giving a momentary glance to what had been until now a memory. "Alexei? Surely you don't think ..." Before she could finished he nodded.

She shook her head.

_Oh Alexei_, she thought. Was he** really** so in love with her that he had been driven mad by his loss of her to the point that he would forsake his happiness, if there was any, and his own family for her? And for what? What would that bring him?

Did he still believe that he could win her over, sweep her off her feet with poetry, his good looks? He was nothing to her now. They had been in love, that was true, but that was in the past. After Edward's promise she was not sure she loved him, and after their engagement was announced she was sure that what they had, had not been real. They were young and inexperienced and they believed their emotions were real.

Philip in turn, watched the young Russian Duke who would become the future Czar with some apprehension. He was not jealous, he had no reason to be. Annie flirted occasionally as was the custom in England, living up to the old standards of chivalry in the age of the troubadours. But there was nothing special to it. Philip had had his share of women, they never meant anything with the exception of one he'd pushed from his mind as soon as he set his eyes on his future wife.  
>Yet experience and being raised by the finest tutors, and that included his most hated yet more blunt and reliable of them all, Zuniga, had taught him to be weary of certain men for their aspirations to his possessions.<p>

Philip recognized in Alexei the look of a desperate and ungrateful man who would do anything to rid himself of his wife. In a way he was no different from Henry VIII who would not mind tossing aside women for his pleasure. Ironic, he thought, since the man had no blood relation to the Tudors yet he was married to one and he despised her.

He had formed an early opinion of Isabella Tudor-Wittelsbach, His Grace's wife when she intervened on her half sister's behalf and led him to the dance floor. Before His Grace, the Duke of Sicily, the Lord Protector, before Ruy, before anyone, Isabella had been the one who led him to the path of her parents' schemes. And he saw how close she and Annie were.

"Consider it my wedding present to you and my thanks to your sister for leading me to you."

Annie felt overwhelmed with joy, she was entirely in her debt.

"Wait until we tell Bella she will be so happy, it is too bad she will have to deal with a grumpy husband. Some women are not so lucky as me"

Philip returned her smile tasting the sweet wine of his goblet as he glanced to the young Russian Duke whose eyes were ablaze with fire for his plan being thwarted. "You do not have to thank me my goddess, I consider myself the lucky one for being blessed with someone like you."

Their head approached. Knowing he was watching them, Philip kissed her in a furious,passionate kiss, drawing gasps of awe, shock, and dismay, and of course the longing sighs of poets and ladies.

"What was that for?"

"Are you complaining?" He asked her.

She gave a short chuckle "No. But the people,"

"Let them speak, we will leave soon, let's give them something to talk about, this dancing, music was getting on my nerves, finally we have something to spice things up"

She cocked her head. Handsome and rapacious rogue! Whoever had the idea of painting this man as the cold, murderous Prince had no idea of the real man lurking behind those "cold"eyes.

They continued to enjoy each others' company. Neither of the royal family in the gallery talked except the couple to be. Alexei felt the air squeezed out of his lungs. He had to get out of that room. On his way out he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me..." He stopped in mid sentence as he realized who it was.

"Fancy seeing you in here" He said. Times like these he wished to be drunk so he would not have to keep this hypocrisy.

"Oh you know me Your Grace, I am fancy seen everywhere, it is after all a nice hallway to explore" The stranger said taking off his ridiculous dark green with black hat with a ring of coins around it.

"You are a disgrace to your race Fitzpatrick"

"That is Lord Beauchamp to you, remember I was made a Viscount by His late Majesty" He reminded him with a wide grin that was the fools and "new men" such as he trademark.

"Tell me Barnaby-"

"Uh-uh, Lord Beauchamp"

"Fine then My Lord Beauchamp tell me how is it a disgusting, filthy, wretch like you gets to be promoted to Viscount and awarded the palaces stolen by the King from his dead uncle?"

"Oh my, my, my, Your Grace such powerful accusations" Said Barnaby in hurt mock raising his hand to his chest "You break my heart. I thought you were different, I thought you sir spoke for the poor, for the poor wretched folk class like me-"

"Spare me your lectures man, I am tired of them as it is. What are you doing here? And make it quick I do not have all day to hear your nonsense"

"Nonsense, nonsense Your Grace? " He said dramatically, in mock again, then he turned serious. "Look Your Grace I am not going to lecture you, God knows you need some" he muttered "but let me just tell you to stop your amorous pursuit for Her Majesty, it is useless. First when she was simply Lady Anne, then as Queen, now as Queen of Spain. What will you do when she moves to Spain? Will you follow her at world's end?"

"No disrespect but what the hell is that to you?"

"None taken." He sighed "Your Grace has a beautiful wife very few covet for her piety and because of their respect for you but that respect is thinning. Your Grace needs to get his act straight and forget about the Queen. I say this not to you as a friend but for the King"

"What does **he** have to do with this?"_ Hadn't he done enough damage already?_

He was the man responsible for ruining their happiness!_ Damn that man_, and God forgive him,_ but damn his soul to hell!_

"Your Grace misunderstood the King. He loved the Lady Anne very much. He whispered her name from his dry lips before he fell from his horse. I think he wanted to say more but alas fate was too cruel. If you took the blindfold from your eyes you would see that Her Majesty still longs for her late husband. Philip is the man she's always dreamed of, the man that warms her heart and she may have given a big portion of it to him, but the remainder will always belong to his late Majesty."

Alexei searched his mind for a reply but found none. He was at a loss of words and for the first time he realized Annie was gone to him.

"She is really gone" He whispered, his eyes downcast.

"No Your Grace not gone. How can something that has never been ever be gone?"

"Damn you Barnaby, you are a real son of a bitch anyone tell you that?"

Barnaby smirked. "Oh it was what His Majesty Edward, may he rest in peace, told me every time. He did not use those kind words though"

Alexei chuckled.

"I see I brought a smile on Your Grace. Life is a merry thing. People make so much fuzz about it being nightmarish. Nothing ever ends Your Grace. Edward never meant to take your lovely Anne from you, he was only afraid you'd hurt her as you are hurting your wife now"

Alexei had been cruel to Bella. He'd mocked her, humiliated her, and for what? For a memory, for an illusion he created out of resentment? Was it his love for Anne that caused him to hate her, to compare to his ultimate prize, or was it more his pride of being ousted by Edward?

Barnaby made a wooing noise and hit his head, jesting: "My, my, the time Your Grace. I have to go, this arm is not getting any better" He sighed "Shame though I would have loved to joust again but then again my late friend always told me that I was not much of a jouster anyways."

He turned on his heel and left.

"Barnaby"

Barnaby momentarily turned, clutching his arm that was giving him an excruciating pain.

"Yes Your Grace?"

"Thank you, I was wrong to doubt you"

"On the contrary Your Grace you were right to doubt me, but return to your wife and forget this all happened. She needs her Alexei" He spun on his heel and left for good this time.

How lucky the Duke was and how foolish he was for making him realize it. He should have let him continue with his rage, humiliating Isabella. But what would that cause to his conscience? He was tired of sleepless nights, nightmarish dreams, waking up in cold sweat. He owed it to his sweet lady and to his late friend's Queen to have the happiness she deserved. But it was really his sweet lady.

He was not lying when he said very few looked to Isabella. She was a beautiful woman who could not help her situation. Barnaby hated Edward for giving her away into a loveless marriage. He had begged his friend and parliament for her hand but again, his lack of nobility, made it impossible for them to marry. _Oh My Lady if you could only know_. He thought sinking into his chair miserably. She would never know and if she did, she would laugh and dismiss it as courtly love, something purely vain.

If she only knew how beautiful she was, how the candles lighted her eyes. How they sparkled every time she was in the sun. He tried speaking with her but the Duke was always around her making it impossible for Barnaby to get near her and then there was her mother. The woman cared very little for her but she had ambitions and she was scared that Barnaby would ruin these ambitions, having noticed he lusted after her daughter.

He did not lust after Bella. His feelings for her were genuine. He told Edward that if he made her his wife, he would treat her with the respect she deserved. He even tried again after Bella had lost her first child but his friend always said no and the Duke and she seemed to grow more distant. Edward's constant need of him made it impossible for him to get near Bella.

He jumped on his bed and eyed a flower vase in one of the tables at the center of his parlor from his bed. Beautiful red roses and daisies. They were a poor replacement for Bella but watching them brought him peace.

* * *

><p>Annie and Philip were in each others' arms. Philip was playing with one of her strands of hair, making circles with his finger.<p>

"Why so serious?" She asked.

"Mmmm? No, nothing. I was just thinking"

"Why so serious?"

He let go of her hair and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "It is nothing"

"It's not me" She said in a soft, yet imperious voice.

He gave a short smile. How could he refuse her?

"Fine, it has to do with my son"

"Oh?"

"He's seen your sister's portrait and it was reported he stayed silent for an entire hour and then giggled like a love sick boy"

"So?"

"So it worries me. Your sister is not the idiot she has us believe, I have seen it in her eyes. I know from experience"

"With women?" She asked chuckling.

He did not return the chuckle. Annie always brought in him the worst, but he couldn't avoid his passion for her. He was ashamed that they behaved so, yet they could not stop, their need for each other was so great and she always seemed to take advantage of her sexual prowess after their love making, to get the truth out of him.

"Come Philip, I am not naive and I can handle it. As long as they don't steal me away"

"No one can steal you away" He said firmly his head leaning down to her lips. They were locked in a deep kiss.

She momentarily forgot about the conversation until their lips parted and she was reminded by the uncertainty in his eyes.

"What is really bothering you hmm?"

"It is Carlos. He wants an excuse to depose me and if your sister gives him a son ..." he shuddered making a short pause "I cannot begin to imagine the monster that monster will get"

"You should not call him that. He is your son"

"He is a monster Annie, he is a monster and a spoiled, arrogant, selfish spoiled little boy who never misses to remind me that I should give him his due as Prince of Asturias and appoint him Governor of the Netherlands. I have told him no, that belongs to my baseborn sister, Margarita"

"So give it to him"

He looked at her with disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Philip the way I see it we are not getting any younger. I will be thirty soon, could be past the age of childbearing. I want to give you sons I really do but you must consider the possibility that if I can't or if I can only give you daughters, he is 13, he can give you sons. Granted maybe not strong, sturdy sons but sons which is what you need"

He kissed her again "You will give me sons, I know it, many sons and our sons will trump over that monster"

She broke their kiss "What if his sons are not monsters? Have you considered that?"

"They will be"

"What if they aren't? What if they are different. We can't choose our parents Philip, remember our first conversation. Regardless of who our parents are, we have our own personalities, we make our own choices. No one can deny your father's military career, but you are remembered not because of your father but because of your actions, your Regency, your merits earn you your memory, your praise. It will be the same with Carlos"

"What if he births a demon Annie? Demons often come in the shape of sheep"

"Demons are what people make of them. And no, I don't think Carlos will birth a demon. I was birthed by one believe me Philip I would know" This earned a small chuckle from him.

"See? Nothing terrible will happen, if he has a son, and if we have a son and both are healthy at the very least, then his son will take the throne" Philip moved his lips but Annie added quickly before he could protest "He will be raised by us. You are the King, the Cortes dance at your tune, they move at your rhythm, even if they hate your son, if they see he's birthed a healthy boy they would not want him to be corrupted by a mad man would they?"

Philip was surprised at her wit.  
>"Annie the Cortes would not take him from his parents"<p>

"Even if said parents are a negative influence?"

He shook his head.

Annie's gaze fell.

"But I could try" He would berate himself years from now for promising something he could not deliver but now it seemed like something good, and he was only thinking about bringing her peace.

"For us" he added.

With brisk movement he pinned her down and started to push inside of her. She was taken by surprise but she liked the way it felt down there.

"Philip ... Philip" she cried burying her fingers in his hair. Their souls merged with their simultaneous releases.

"Oh ... Annie" he moaned lower than feeling the last of his seed leave him.

He was drained the next day, they did not dare to come out of bed.

In his arms Annie felt safe, she felt secure. She felt like nothing could ever go wrong. My Prince, she thought. She knew she was painting a false portrait of him, but what did she care? She was Queen, Queen at last. After so many years, she would be Queen of a united kingdom. She had done her duty to her country and King, she had given them a King and with her father as his Lord Protector, there was nothing she needed to worry about. And Diana ... her precious Diana, her little hunter who reminded her so much of Elizabeth, would go with her to be raised amongst splendor and riches beyond her imagination.

Why did she have to worry?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will get a beta reader very soon, so if you see some grammar errors, I am correcting a lot like I have recently corrected lot of things in chapter 33 and 34, and like I said I am a perfectionist and I am still correcting it, not meaning those two but other stuff in all the previous chapters. However I realize this is fanfiction. The poem at the beginning of this chapters show the promise Henry VIII reign brought. Thomas Moore, even Thomas Boleyn was quoting saying magnificent things of this "virtuous" King. Likewise because this chapter was filled with so many male points of views, I thought it would fit since all these male characters hold a strong position of power.**


	36. Pandora's box

**Disclaimer: If I did own I would be Goddess Supreme.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #36: Pandora's box<strong>  
><em>

_Me: What is worse Ana to have a friend who is tough and brutally honest or be mellow?_

_Ana: Umm I don't know. Can't you have both?_

_Me: That is the right answer. You can't be too brutal, too honest, you have to know how to approach people and let your friends know you are going to be there for them, otherwise you might as well be mum and dad._

_Ana: Why do some people then hurt others with the 'truth'?_

_Me: Easy, to hurt. There are ways to make your friend understand something is not going well, but when you are too brutal and too angry about it, it can only mean something is wrong with you. Friends are there to help you cope, to tell you the truth in a way it does not destroy you. They are only harsh when the moment requires it to be._

~**Me and my best friend last year on random stuff.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1558, November 3rd<strong>

**Westminster:**

Annie's fingertips walked over Philip's back. Philipa' tiptoeing was perfect not to wake him.

"What is it?" Annie hissed, slightly nervous and ashamed her friend saw her like this.

Philippa threw a nervous glance to her friend, Annie realized this was something terrible that needed her attention.

"What happened?" Her tone changed.

"Annie. It s your sister she suffered a stroke"

Annie's bulged like two big saucer bowls. "What?"

Philip turned on his backside and sunk his head in his pillow to shut the noise from the bedroom.

Annie got up from the bed and put on her nightgown, Philippa all the meanwhile looking down.

She looked up when Annie finished dressing and escorted her into the parlor where they made sure the rooms to her chambers were locked.

Once they were Annie turned to her friend and asked in a hushed voice "When did this happen?"

It seemed odd, her sister was fine yesterday but then she remembered Alexei and what Philip said of his plot to get rid of his wife and children for _her_ ..._ Oh god no, don't let it be. Please_. She begged.

Pippa sniffed. She had no feelings of friendship with the old wretch. She had been one of Mary's brood and therefore her enemy and her mistress'. But she was sympathetic to her pain.

"Her Grace was found on the carpet clutching for her life. The Russian Ambassador found her and called all the physicians, when His Grace, her husband got there, it was too late"

Annie lowered her eyes in mourning for her lost sister.

She looked up and met her lady in waiting's eyes, hardening her gaze. This was NOT the time to be sad. She was going to leave for Spain tomorrow. This was a glorious occasion to look forward to. She was only sorry that her sister wouldn't be there to see it.

"Prepare for the funeral. Inform His Grace that arrangements shall be left entirely to him" That would quiet auspicious rumors, if there were any, that the Duchess' death had been by other means."

"What will the courtiers say?"

"Let the courtiers say what they wish." I could care less.

Raising from her seat Pippa gave a farewell curtsy to her mistress and left.

Annie opened the doors to her bedchamber. Their bedchamber. She couldn't wait to have their own bed.

Philip woke to the sound of her lips on his ear. He could smell the heavy scent of her perfume. God, how she smelled! It was so delicious. Men had to be stupid not to notice her!

"My love" He said rolling over to greet her with a smile.

"Having fun with my tongue My Lord?" She said giggling.

He chuckled. In a seductive tone he replied "I would have more fun if you did not keep things from mi mi amor"

She blinked. _How could he possibly know?_ -was the question racing through her mind.

He kissed her brow and formed a trail of kisses to her neck, his hard lips suckling her skin. She moaned.

"You know how I hate not being told what my wife converses behind my back" He said coming up.

"My Lord is too picky and so wrong. I am not your wife yet"

"Oh but you will be and you would do better than to keep secrets from me Annie"

"How?" Was all she could think of, as there was no way that he could have known before her.

"You my love. You should really keep your voice down." Annie clicked her lips._ Damn_, she thought. He roared with laughter caressing her cheek with her fingertips. "Oh sweetheart, my proud, proud Queen Dowager, was Diana's interruption not lesson enough to you that I am never fully asleep?"

"I did not know my husband was inhuman" She said with mock horror "I spoke in hushed voices. Not even the King of Spain has ears outside of this room" She said coyly.

"No but I have legs and I only needed one ear at the door and sweetheart you need to lie better to your husband, your lips make that clicking noise when you are lying"

"I am not sure I want to play this game anymore" She said pulling away from him.

He cackled and got up wrapping the bed sheets around his waist, going to her. He pushed her back to him. This love was driving them both mad, the necessity to be together was overwhelming but he had no desire to tell her he had been awake all night, pretending to sleep, unable to because of the nightmare. Since she mentioned the possibility of dying in childbirth, he was left uneasy.

He did not Know what he would do if he lost her. Not like Maria Manuela. He had lost his childhood Princess once and was forced to leave his teenage sweetheart, Isabel Osorio, behind. He would not loose Annie. But he remembered that he must not renegade if he did for it would be God's will and who was he to go against God's will?

Annie gave a frustrated sigh. "You are impossible Philip let me go. I have to prepare to give my condolences to His Grace"

"His Grace can wait. We should leave him to his mourning and carry on where we left on shall we?"

He let her go and she wheeled around to face him.

"My Lord it would be very ungracious from my part if I did not offer my condolences after all, close or not, Isabella was my sister"

"Half-sister" he corrected "but I understand, it is nothing personal only business"

"Right on the spot Your Majesty, My Lord now if you will I have to change"

Philip got on his toes and raised himself inches enough to kiss her lips and then left, tip toeing, quieter than she'd been with his loyal bodyguard and courtier -Ruy Gomez, to avoid a scandal.

Annie allowed to stretch her legs in the throne room before she went to receive petitions, the last ever, from her subjects.

* * *

><p>The day passed on really quick. Much sooner than she'd expected she found herself in Alexei's quarters, his look was one of genuine sadness. She wondered what had been going through his mind when he saw his wife sprawled on his wife, pleading with the heavens for her life, gaggles of blood in her mouth.<p>

_Just what were you thinking?_ She wanted to ask but did not have the courage to. Even after all these years he still managed to arouse her the darkest of feelings. It was not the same with Philip where her body responded with animal passion and was filled with renewed vitality even after a full day of sex. With Edward it was more affection and naughtiness, a playful naughtiness where they would talk about their sexual encounters with their friends but it never went beyond that.

Alexe it was the opposite. When she was with him she felt absolutely nothing. Nothing ... it was like this huge whole had been pierced in her soul and the only emotions that would come out when summoned would be deception, tragedy, dismay, and rage for preferring the company whores above her sister's and abandoning his children.

He was not the Alexei she grew up with. _I guess I knew._ She had. When he came from Russia he'd come a different man. Court and no doubt his father's Royal family had changed him. She thought she loved him. How wrong he was. Who could ever love a man who disregarded his wife so easily?

"Your Majesty"

"Your Grace" Said Annie in return with a stronger and more graceful bow than Alexei's.

"I come here to express my sympathies and offer you any support you may need for your loss. Her Grace was a great woman, she will be sorely missed."

She wondered how her mother had taken the news? Had she cried, sprawled on the floor, and screamed obscenities like when Henry had died?

She shook herself mentally.

Her mother only loved two people, Kitty and Diana, and both would soon be out of her reach._ Thank God._

Alexei sniffed.

Annie raised an eyebrow. She had not expected this.

Alexei read her mind and shook his head "I never had a chance to tell her how much I loved her. If I had the chance to do it all again I would tell her how much I appreciate her"

He broke off hearing Annie's scoff.

"Does Your Majesty have so little regard for my wife? She was your sister Annie and I am sorry if I was not there for her like you pushed me to but ... but I had other things in mind"

"Ah yes your whores. They do keep a man away from his wife don't they?"

His eyes narrowed, glaring dangerously at her. "Your Majesty should be mindful of her words! My wife has just died!"

"No your married partner has just died. The mother of your children Alexei has just died and call me Annie again and I will have my guards escort you out of my palace or do you forget who are you talking about?" She asked coldly, her eyes narrowing as well, shooting daggers at Alexei.

How could this be the little girl he used to be in love with? The little girl he and his mother used to look after?

"What happened to that little girl?" He asked "What happened to little Annie who was never this cold or arrogant?"

"She is gone Your Grace, she grew up just as you should. Your wife was DEVOTED to you. Do you read that? She was DEVOTED to you. And you spit at that devotion just as our grandfather spit at our grandmother for not giving her a son! What more did you need of her? She gave you three sons! It was not her fault that your firstborn died!" She advanced to him. She raised her arm, pointing a guilty finger at his chest "She blamed herself for that did you know that?"

"What do you want me to say? What do you want of me An- I mean Your Majesty? What? I did everything for you. You were supposed to be mine, we were supposed to be together but come along a spider, your husband and he separated us. He paired me with your sister. What was I supposed to do?" He pushed her finger from his chest and dared to take a step and pull his lips closer to hers but she did not let him.

He did not see the slap coming his way.

He rubbed his stung cheek and looked at her.

"Don't give me that look, you knew it was coming when you tried to kiss me. I don't love you when are you going to get that through your head?"

"I was there for you after your mother caused your fall-"

"What do you mean caused my fall? I fell Alexei. Get over that. You were paranoid you were always paranoid!"

Unknown to them Philip was outside listening intently to their conversation, Ruy with him and other aides, preparing to intervene if the Duke took it to the extreme.

"Oh Annie you don't understand you might have forgotten your mother and your father refuses to tell you but your mother pushed you Annie. I questioned Lady Susan, me and your father both and she told us. Hit her! Hit her! Was what your mother told Philip of Bavaria- to make it look like an accident"

Suddenly memories of her fall came crashing down on her. It was whirl tunnel of memories, flashes, distorted images that suddenly became clear and she saw her mother. Her hand extending out to her for help but her mother refused it with a roaring cackle.

She clutched both sides of her head.

**_"Hit her so it will look like an accident. Bon voyage Annie"_**

_Annie wrapped her hands in her stomach and braced herself for the torture coming her way at her "father's" hands._

Annie awoke from her nightmare and looked at Alexei. They were no longer alone. Philip and Ruy and their aides had come.

"No..." she whispered at first and then she began to yell "No! No!"

"Annie ... Annie" Philip said coming to her, shushing her. "It's all right, it's all right I am here. None of that is real. It's over. She can't harm you anymore"

"You knew?"

Philip locked his gaze with her. He said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"Because he could not endanger the alliance, Annie don't you see they care less for you. I am here for you ... please Annie, give me the chance"

"You have done enough harm to Her Majesty already Your Grace" Interrupted Philip turning to Alexei. "We may leave this place now"

"Annie, you are the Queen Dowager, are you going to let him take over your son's kingdom. Annie please let me help you" He said extending his hand towards her.

Annie cleared her throat. She swallowed her saliva. "We are laving Alexei, you will never see me again. As your friend this is my last warning and tend to your children. They need their father, be a father for once" She said gravely, hating herself for being so rude to her friend but Alexei needed a crash course in reality to grow up.

Alexei nodded. As they left he cursed himself for being the cause of her pain.

Philip soothed her on their way to the bedchamber. Ruy and the rest left the King and Queen.

Philip had never seen Annie break down so easily. He wanted to go back to that Duke's chambers and punch his lights out._ How dare he?_ The gall of that man. He was like a child. God in all his wisdom had seen it fit to call Lady Isabella to heaven. He knew that the poor Lady did not deserve a husband like that.

He rubbed her back and started singing her an old Portuguese song that his former nanny Leonor, sang to him as a child.

She looked up. "That was ... b-beautiful" She said slowly, her voice was meek.

She still could not believe that her mother had done **THAT.**

**William ... Margaret ...** _Oh God._

She made for the door but Philip stopped her and convinced her to remain seated. "Philip I have to go to Margaret. What if that woman does that to her?" Oh God. "What have I ever done to that woman to hate me so?" She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Nothing, you must not blame yourself Annie. Your mother is an angry woman."

"I need to go to Margaret. Margaret!"

"Annie please calm yourself! You are going to get nowhere like this!"

"Unhand me Philip! I need to see Margaret" Oh God her baby, her baby Margaret. She could not bear the thought of that woman doing something to her little daughter.

But it had been so easy for her to contemplate murdering her mother and her unborn grandchildren. What was to say she would not kill her baby?

**No_!_ **She had to see her baby!

"Philip let me see her! Please Philip she is my child. I need to protect her!"

"Annie!" Philip cried. Softening his grip and letting go partially of her. He sighed "Please I promise we will see your daughter but you have to calm down, even your mother with all her deviousness would not be so foolish as to do something. Not when she needs royal favor desperate. In the worst case scenario she would use Margaret as a puppet as she intended with Diana"

"That is why I have to go to her! Philip lets take her to Spain, she could live with Diana, we could raise her together ..."

"Annie no!" He shouted. "Put an end to this madness. I have already agreed to take Diana and adopt her as my own, you have no idea, maybe you do but still, how many favors I had to grant to old grouchy courtiers and misers to get this passed"

"Margaret is my daughter she needs me"

"I know" Philip softened his voice. "But your son needs you as well but you are letting him grow on his own because you know his responsibilities as King of England when he comes of age. You have your father as Lord Protector. The Governorship of Margaret is temporary."

"What makes you so sure?" She demanded, her eyes accusing him of uncaring.

Quite the contrary, they responded. I care and I will always care but they could not have four people in a marriage. They were taking care of Diana and he had given more than he'd bargained for in this alliance than needed. Annie should, at the very least be grateful. But his heart let him see how weak His Grace's revelation. He needed to thread carefully to not further disturb her state of mind.

"Because she is your daughter and if she is anything like Diana who I might add your mother also served, than we will not have to fear anything" He said with a chuckle, the image of Margaret growing into a perfect of Annie came to mind.

Annie shared his laughter. She did take after her. Diana had been all Seymour save for her eyes, but Margaret was all Tudor and Chapuys. The best things could be expected from her little Princess.

Philip was right there was no need to worry about. But still ...

"Wi-will" she was almost afraid to ask "I-I visit her?"

Philip was about to say no but her eyes were sad and pleading. "Yes" he finally said. "You will and she will meet our children when they are of age to travel. But Annie you have to understand it could be a while before you come"

She nodded "I understand but as long as you promise me someday I might, that is enough"

He kissed her brow and took of their clothes and spent their last day together in England. Tomorrow she would go towards her new destiny. She briefly wondered about Katherine of Aragon, that obscure figure her father had told her so much about. Had she felt the same, worry, pride, happiness, enchantment, terror when she arrived to a new land?

She pushed these emotions from her being. Her heart was set on the right direction. She and Philip would live happily together, not because she believed in fairy tales, but because deep inside she had come to know Philip like no other woman had. And she was going to be the one, despite everything, his infidelities, his religion, his straying, his brutality to have his heart in her safe keeping.

No woman would come between them. Unlike her grandmother she would not let her. With this she closed her eyes and enjoyed a dreamless sleep.


	37. It's been a while

**Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme.**

**After much reading of Philip and research of his son, I find my date inconclusive. While every point of view is different and it is true every historian's perspective is intrusive with the facts, I had to read between the lines of every book, every academic article to get a better sense of Philip's first and ill fated son, Don Carlos. While many rumors have circulated through the centuries that he was insane verging on psychopathic tendencies I find myself pitting this young man. He was mad there is no doubt about that, however part of his dementia was due to his parents and grandparents being so closely related. Philip's parents were first cousins, as was Philip's first wife.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, this is longer than usual but only because of Carlos' dramatic introduction, and his perspective -which I had trouble writing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #37: It's been a while<strong>  
><em>

_"Why must I feel this way? Just make this go away  
>just one more dream, please forget<br>And it's been a while since I could look at myself straight  
>and its been a while since I said I am sorry<br>And it's been a while since I have seen the way the candles light your face  
>And it's been a while but I can still remember the way you taste<br>And everything I can remember  
>It's fucked up as it all may seem<br>To me I know its freak  
>And can I blame this on my father?<br>__Did the best things come from me?  
>And it's been a while since I could hold my head up high<br>and it's been a while since I said I am sorry"_

**~"It's been a while" by Stain**

* * *

><p><strong>1558, <strong>**Spain**

**Alcazar Palace:**

She guessed (and she guessed correctly) that he was sorely disappointed that she was not his darling Elisabeth. But in spite of his initial disappointment he was glad that his father had picked for his wife a beautiful maiden with a child-like face and genuine affection for her beloved.

She supposed he had expected a much prettier, brighter bride than she, but if he was displeased as she suspected he did a good job hiding it. Catalina was pleased, she did not want to be called Katherine any longer -England and everyone in it were her past, that included her poor late sister, pittiful Isabella and her cousin George -who at one point been her childhood sweetheart ... but that was in the past now. She did not want to pretend in front of Carlos more than what it was required.

Annie or, in her new Spanish version of her name, Ana insisted to accompany her sister and future daughter in law to visit her stepson.

Catalina braced for herself for what was to come with Carlos, thankfully it never did.

Carlos was excited at the prospect of marriage. Finally something he could oust his father, he bowed to all the Saints and his father's Grand Inquisitor, Fernando Valdes the Cardinal and Archbishop of Seville, one of the most important cities in their country, to show allegiance to his Lord father and to behave as was expected of him to his prospective bride.

But this bride was another, his oath of allegiance was null now.

"She is a pig" it was said he declared when they substituted the chain around his neck holding the miniature portrait of his former betrothed, Princess Elisabeth de Valois of France, with Lady Katherine Tudor-Wittelsbach of England.

"A simply lady?" He had questioned his mentor in outrage and spat at the locket that his Aunt Juana forced it on him, and ripped it from his neck and threw it at the Count of Feria who had recently married during his master's entourage in England, one of his bride to be's mother's ladies, Jane Dormer -whose simplicity and plain face satisfied him -so much that he risked his prospective bride's honor and that of his family.

Love -Carlos thought was a word for the weak, but oh how he longed to be loved and feel love.

He saw her for the first time and realized for the first time that the Saints in all their knowledge had answered his prayers. There was meaning to his life, maybe this was God's way of telling him that He took Elisabeth from him because he had reserved a better woman.

This beauty standing in front of him did not match his stepmother to be looks. And how could she? When his stepmother to be was much plainer than any woman Carlos had seen. For once life was smiling at him.

He knelt down and kissed the hem of her robes "My Lady I am honored that you came here" before he moved on to the Queen to be, which would no doubt be considered -much later when word reached him of his son's presentation to the two women- a huge disrespect. But what did he care what his father thought? All that mattered was that Catalina was here and, refusing to let this beauty taken as Elisabeth had been taken, to her father- he intended her to be all his. Just HIS. Nobody -he vowed- will lay eyes on you.

Regardless of whether she heard of him or not made no difference. He would make her love him, she was going to be his wife after all. It made no difference whether she loved him or not, at least she did not flinch away or recoiled in disgust at his touch when his fingers were raised to the blush in her cheeks.

"Do not worry My Lady I shall treat you with all the honors that befit a Princess and a future Queen of Spain"

As Annie heard this words she shuddered. Her husband had been right, there was a mad glee in her stepson's eyes but who was she to judged when she too had been deprived of a loving mother? Maybe it was good they brought a dominant woman as her sister, maybe in time Carlos' affection for her would help soothe the beast in Katherine and in turn Katherine would help Carlos get rid of all his negative thoughts pertaining to his father.

The ceremony had been celebrated on the twelfth of November. Diana had taken great pains in telling her ladies how she wanted her hair to look the best for the dual marriage of her Aunt and Lady Mother.

She had thrown a bouquet of flowers over her Aunt's head at the banquet. Her Aunt reminded her but without the reproachful tone she would have heard of her lady mother, that she had to remember that they were in Spain now and that in public they had to address each other by their given titles.

"I shall but for now you are My Lady Aunt and I am Princess Diana, your Princess until you have a girl I can play with and teach her cards"

Kitty giggled. For to Diana she would always be Kitty, her favorite Aunt.

She leaned forward and kissed her forehead and patted her head stirring jealousy in her bastard sister, now Queen of Spain -but that, Catalina promised herself would soon change- as she walked to the raised gallery to join her mother and her new parent.

"Are you happy that I married your mother Your Highness?" Philip asked in Castilian with a half smile. There was no need for Latin anymore, they were in Spain and he wanted his new family members to speak the tongue of his and their native ancestors to be fully accepted by the people, and Diana besides, could understand her great grandmother's tongue very well and speak it thus.

"Very I never thought I would see a city so big, it has immense fields on the countryside, bigger than me or my Lord Father may he rest in peace" she said hesitating, bringing her fingers on her forehead and doing the sign of the cross. Her father was still a delicate subject "had ever seen. It is a big country, what are you going to do with it?"

Philip had many answers to give her, but he yearned to be in his wife's arms at last without worry, or fear they might get caught.

He simply said: "Rule what else? A King must tend to the Almighty and his people first but I will always have a special place in my heart reserved only for the two most beautiful women in Christendom" He pointed at her nose and she giggled.

"See Your Majesty, Lady Mother? You had nothing to worry for"

"Me worry dear? It was you who was worried" Annie said kissing her daughter's head, Diana snuggled closer to her mother. Such affection would have seem uncomely of a Spaniard but the courtiers regarded Diana for what she was, as a foreigner and no title, no robes, no new hair nets would ever change that, so they let it pass.

"When can I have a little brother or sister?"

Philip nearly spit his wine. He looked at Diana "Su Alteza" she blushed when he said her new title, and the way he said it, so proud but so gentle made her cheeks go a deeper shade of red, so visible now that the courtiers dancing below looked at their new Infanta and thought how cute and simple she looked. "Your mother and I have not discussed that, let alone have time for ourselves to make one"

"But when you do will you tell me?"

"Of course" Philip promised "You will be the first one to know"

Diana was not yet ready -despite her new tutors' reports- for the _autos da fe_. She was not yet fully mature for such a spectacle. Annie his passionate and outspoken wife was a different matter. She knew what was required of her in Spain, she knew of their traditions and she assured Philip after their conversion that she and the rest of her family would not intervene or speak against his holy church. Personally if she were to be asked, she considered it disgusting and a perfect lack of decadence on part of the church. First God punished Eve for wanting to attain knowledge now through His Holy Church He was punishing His true faithful whose only sin in reality had been to follow the path of righteous and the just. In Philip's world, the Inquisition had no room for these open minds. _"Tolerance"_ they preached _"is a dangerous thing, once you open a door the devil creeps in. We must not let these heretics poison our young's minds. Let the English loose their souls, they are animals anyway but letting our own consume this heresy is an infamia."_ Fernando Valdes, the Archbishop of Sevilla was the more vocal of the Inquisitors. He'd scared Diana when he knelt before her to pay his respects for the new Princess.

_"They scare me lady mother, I do not want to meet them"_

_"But you must Diana, they are your people now and you do not want to displease your new friends do you?"_ Diana shook her head, she was very sorry she had displeased her lady mother and apologized later to the Archbishop for refusing to bow in his presence.

_"This is not England in here a King is even subject to his holy ones, there is no head of the church here but the holy vicar and even he is subject to the approval of Kings but above all the Highest Majesty which is God"_ Philip had said as much and she understood clearly after that what was expected of her.

_"There has never been a Princess more beautiful, an Infanta more graceful_" His courtiers said. But she wasn't fully accepted and it was clear to her she must change. Still, Diana was happy that Philip would not take her to meet more of these men with their long robes and heavy jeweled fingers and their dry lips muttering curses to the so called "heretics" that they blamed for everything bad that happened in the country.

Philip was proud of her, as a father with his daughter. She had taken the first steps to being a Spanish Princess and she never complained since her arrival of her tutors or the number of rules -that were more than her native country- she had to obey. Her tutors sang nothing but praises of her.

She was thankful that she was a child and contented herself with the knowledge that it would be years from now when she would see such ceremony. Her mother had agreed with her new husband it was for the best to keep Diana absent, her eyes were too little and she too innocent and naive to witness such acts of cruelty at the hand of the man she now admired.

The change of music and her stepfather's voice brought her mind back to the present as he extended his hand out to his mother. "Will Her Majesty grant me this dance?"

"Granted" Annie said with a solemn smile. It was the way she danced, the way she carried herself that impressed the Spaniards. They'd taken her for the arrogant Heretic Queen that Charles V made her out to be, but she showed none of the qualities which had made her infamous throughout the world.

She danced slowly at the beat of music, she bowed first and would not move unless her husband gave the command first. She was their perfect Queen, docile, passive, and tender. And Diana watching from on top gave her mother heavy nods of approval and later, she too, had her chance to show of her dancing skills.

Then came the time for the brides and grooms to retire to their chambers. He could not contain his thoughts, he was as nervous as a school boy when he should not be. They had done this many times but this time ... this time -he whispered to himself- it was different.

Tonight they would come together as man and wife and this would only be the first of many nights for what he hoped would be the rest of their lives. Just thinking that he would spend the rest of his life brought a smile to his lips and he met her -showing the same enthusiasm as when their bodies had first joined- and consummated their love.

"Philip" She moaned as his hands descended to her fine buttocks, obvious proof of her fertility.

He had never had a night as fine as the previous one. He'd always questioned his role in this new world of tolerance and heresy. Both words went hand in hand and in a world of new men, the old and the traditional such as he had no say in. But he was God's chosen and he intended to rid the world of all its impurities. He was convinced it was the reason why he was born in the first place.

Annie was proof that violence was not the only way to solve his problems, contrary to what Alba believed. Annie had accepted conversion along with Diana.

"You are beautiful" He did not need say it but lover overturned his logic. She was beautiful, the flowers arranged in her hair for their wedding ceremony, some, were still there. Philip took one of those plastic flowers and gave it to her "Red your favorite color"

"My color Your Majesty, the color of love and passion and my family"

"I thought I was your family now"

"Family never goes away Philip, you more than anyone knows family is forever" One moment she was sly, another she was frivolous, and at the next she acted like a politician, speaking with pure frankness.

He chuckled at her boldness that never ceased to amaze him. "You are going to be the death of me sweetheart"

"No Your Majesty you are going to be the death of me." She answered coming on top of him, inverting positions, and sliding her hands down his chest.

"What would the courtiers say if they heard us humping like gorillas after our consummation?"

"They would say Spain has conquered England!" She said pressing her body against his.

After an hour of carnage, their bodies pit together, fighting each other for dominance, she grew exhausted and fell on her back clutching her womanhood where Philip had just been in, seconds ago.

She moaned with pain. Her legs hurt and she could barely move.

Philip was no better. "You should have been named Diana, Annie"

"Don't tell me you are too tired Philip" she said making long pauses, having trouble breathing. "That thing you showed me just now, I never seen you try it on me before"

Philip gave a devilish grin "That is because we always had to hide our relationship and we never had time between your father requesting your presence and Diana coming to our rooms to discuss over the wedding arrangements and her new gowns"

"Don't blame my little huntress, she is no different than any other Princess whose only worries are dresses and shoes"

"Aye but such vanity could undo her. Remember your namesake"

Annie shuddered. She had grown with legends of Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn and their famous rivalry. She was always more intrigued by -whom she considered her true- mother's mother than her biological grandmother. She asked her what was she like? Elizabeth was hesitant at first, the topic of her mother was a delicate subject that even her father was wise enough never to mention it in front of her. But she had been so insistent that she eventually lowered down her emotional guard and revealed the truth of how Anne Boleyn had been a good mother and a good mistress to her servants. However, Elizabeth acknowledged, her mother had been terrible to others and that and her coquettish ways brought her downfall.

It was a lesson for Annie, that Elizabeth tried to convey, that women who thought themselves above their husbands would eventually suffer for their follies. _"For this world" -_her Aunt had said_ -"was not made for women who are weak of heart_" And her mother's only other sin besides her arrogance was her weakness of heart.

_"That is why you have to be strong, never let people tell you what to do for that is the first sign of weakness in a woman. If you must make your way in the world do it so in a way you make your husband believe you are not above him"_

"I am more than she ever was" She declared "She married my grandfather who was a lusty man who was ready to put to death a wife if she displeased him. But I married a man who is incapable of inflicting cruelty (even if he wants to) to his fellow Christians"

In one sentence she had avoided herself a great trouble by not including the general population of Spain that was made of Moors, Jews, conversos, and what not.

Philip was satisfied with her reply but he sensed there was more to it, but he let it rest. He was content and that was something that he rarely experienced.

"Only because this sovereign lord has a beautiful wife with a tender heart and a tender face"

She blushed. The things Philip said to her. But as she experienced pure joy she remembered her father and his last words to her and their last moment together:

_"And I will always be with you" He added softly, tears building in his eyes. "I love you and I will always be with you and whenever you need me...if you need anything I swear to god I will swim over Spain if I have to"_

_He could not contain his tears any longer, they were the first to be spilled followed by Annie who was deeply touched. She swung her arms covered by the slashed Spanish and Flemish style sleeves, green and white, around his neck. He felt the prick of her jeweled fingers but said nothing. Her next words shook the very core of him._

_"You saved me from my mother, and you were always there for me, my Aunt was more a mother than my own mother. You taught me everything, everything good I am is because of you."_

_"You are and always will be my greatest achievement." And there it was that word again 'great', not 'proud' but great, but he wasn't nervous this time, he was proud, immensely proud and happy to have sired a beautiful, humble, loyal, bright daughter._

_"If I died tomorrow I would die happy knowing that I left something good of myself in this world and that you are the just person you should be. I have never cared about the past any less after you were born. You are the only good thing that me and your mother created"_

_They broke their embrace and she covered her sobs "Mary said when I was at Hundson … an-a-and I-I" She began calling her mother by her Christian name for she had stopped being her mother a long time ago "I-I wanted to ask you: Is it true what you said to her: "I am glad for I would not have my child have a mother like you"? And then you said you pitied me?"_

_He shook his head followed by a nod that left her a baffled expression._

_For it was true and false. He explained the contents of the conversation. Right after she and Henry were born he and Bess had gone to Mary's chamber to congratulate her for the birth of a male heir. It was there Mary revealed while Bess held her, she was his daughter "And I looked at your face and realized my sin. I was shocked and I knew your mother wanted to use you against me, I could not succumb to sadness or her mockery so I said what I said but Annie mark my words: I never regretted you were born, the day you came to live with me and Bess was the happiest day of my life, you my daughter I repeat are an angel God sent to me from Heaven"_

And could not deny the flow of tears and the gut wrenching pain in her chest.

He recognized those tears and wiped them from her face with his fingers.

"Why so sad?" _My love_ –he wanted to add. And take her in his arms and take her in his arms as he'd done countless times before and make love to her again, but his limbs were sore with aching. He gave her time to answer and listened to her words contemplative of the past.

"My father ... I will miss him and I guess you know now who I am talking about. He taught me everything I know ... I could not be happier that he will be the Lord Protector and my Aunt the governor for my son, I know they will make sure he becomes the King he is meant to be" She said giving a wistful smile when she turned to face him.

Philip -making an effort- reached for her hugged her before turning her and kissing the top of her head "I know, I know you will miss him. But if it becomes too painful for you, you can of course come to England. It would even be good for the relations between England and Spain."

* * *

><p>Catalina was not so happy with her consummation. Carlos had gone stiff as a board, she had to try one of those Eastern practices she'd seen in her brother's pleasure book. She had to awaken in him his passion and clear his head of every doubt that had to do with his father and his masculinity. She put her mouth in his large throbbing manhood to stir the passion that had remained suppressed.<p>

She rolled on her side and told him to be on top. He did not hesitate when his release came and she felt his seed creeping in her. She did not squeal, there was no passion to be had, and she neither moaned or kissed him afterwards.

He was not George. She must remember that.

Who cared if he loved her or if he was devoted? He would betray her later for another pale face, yellow haired wench. Men, they were all alike, her mother said and she remembered her mission. Her first duty was to her family, not to Carlos'.

His arms wrapped around her, his fingers around around her stomachs drawing imaginary circles wondering if there was life inside her.

He took her lips into his, even when he kissed it was disgusting and she hated every second of it. It seemed like an eternity passed before their lips parted. With a pale smile on his dry thin lips he told her "I enjoyed this night" and being the perfect gentleman he slid his hand to hers and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

She drew a smile. "You are so beautiful, you will be the most beautiful Queen. My Catalina, we will be King and Queen you and I someday" She realized how with his pale sod face he could give her everything she wanted. She just had to release the tiger from his cage.

_Give him a son_ -she heard her mother's voice in her head -_give him a son_ and give Spain a King -her mind added- and you will bring the whole of Spain, including their bastard Queen, to their knees.

She liked that idea, she liked it very much. She kissed Carlos squarely on the mouth and together they fulfilled their ambitions and begot a son.

* * *

><p><strong>1558, November<strong>

**England**

George thought of that little red haired girl he had comforted in what seemed so long ago. What was she doing now? Was she suffering at the hands of mad Carlos.

Mary Stewart's hands trailed down, past his shoulders to his waistline. She had a great surprise to give him, toppled with that which came from abroad that Gomez-Farias, the Count of Feria had just brought. It would take his mind off his little minx.

She refused to give in and live up to a ghost's memory. Whatever you are Kitty, Katherine, Catalina, whatever name she used now, I shall destroy you.

George loved her and she loved him. Her tender affection for George had grown to love but she was careful to not act on instinct because when a woman used her heart, she acted on instinct and that made her act foolish.

Mary was not foolish, years of rearing in the highest court of all in France, had taught her never to give in.

She remembered the King of Spain's advice to her George. Poor George was no longer timid when he came to her bed, she cheated and said it all came natural to her but when he lied on top of her, she would use tricks with her fingers and her mouth that he did not know she had learned from France. Her husband Francois, if only he'd lived she would have seen herself crown Queen. Her former father in law would not have lived for long. In spite of his relative young age at forty, his once black beard had gone gray as the rest of his scalp. He'd suffered many losses and the defeat of Calais had scarred him for life.

It would be said in many years from now that the Queen of France's poor management of the country while her husband was away was due to her arrogance and her desire to make her husband proud that drove so many of the soldiers to loose morals as they'd become aware that the one leading the battle from her pleasant stay in the Chatteau du Chambord was not their beloved sovereign but his foreign wife whom they hated with the passion.

She was referred as _Madame le Serpent_. For good reason. Mary had been bold and conscious of the dark practices of her mother in law yet she never submitted to her rule which was -considering the influence the Duchesse de Valentinois on the King- non-existent. Conscious that her beauty attracted everyone at court she had grown more careless, refusing to bow to anyone save the true Queen of France, in all but name, Diana de Poiters.

Elisabeth, her former sister in law had warned her that it would come the day when she would regret her ill treatment of her mother in law. Mary merely laughed and scoffed at Elisabeth's warnings. Now she began to wonder if perhaps Elisabeth had foreseen her future. It was said that she shared her mother's gifts. Mary shook these uncomfortable thoughts from her mind. She was not going to end up like that dour Italian woman lamenting herself. A woman's misery was entirely her fault.

"After I give Scotland a son" she said leaving the 'you' part "I think we shall give you a new title. How do you like Duke of Edinburgh?"

He shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't really thoughts of what his new title would be. He'd been married but never formally invested. He wondered what the people in Scotland would think of their Queen having an English husband?

She laughed at his concerns and dismissed them with a light shake of head "They will accept whoever I appoint and you would be my King in all but name. Remember that the agreement was you were to be my Consort but it is left to me and the Scottish lords to decide if you are King or not" She said in perfect English.

Her French accent had nearly disappeared but there were some words which she would pause as the pronunciation remained too difficult for her.

"Don't you agree George it is for the best you are my titular Consort and not King?"

"My mother would like to see me King?"

Ah yes indomitable Bess would want nothing more than to see her daughter in law bend the knee to her. But if she had not bend the knee to a more fearsome woman who consorted with wizards and delved in their dark arts, what made her think she would to her?

"Look George you know that I would like nothing more than to see you crown my Consort, my King, but Scotland is not ready for an English monarch"

"But you would be their Queen. I would listen to you" He said rapidly, Mary could barely make out what he was saying "All you should do is petition them"

Without realizing he made a mistake that Mary all too quickly pointed out.

"Should? Who are you to command me My Lord? You are my husband and I am your mistress in bed but outside of these chamber walls I am your Queen"

George got outraged and got abruptly from the bed.

"Worn so soon George? I thought you would love to hear the happy news?"

"What happy news? Don't play games with me Madame!"

"Oh George you should not say such things to the mother of your unborn son" She pouted coming behind him still nacked.

George froze and turned to her. His icy gaze melted. "Y-you are ..."

She nodded.

He screamed of joy and embraced her, she joined his excitement but she cut his happiness short by deciding to strike a massive blow to his heart.

"The Princess of Asturias, Count of Feria came to see your father and told us, that she is with child too. Isn't that sweet George?"

George let go of her and stared at her in horror.

"George?" She didn't understand. This was supposed to take Katherine off his mind! George shook his head madly and ran out of the room to his own chamber and started crying.


	38. Hollow Crown

_**Disclaimer: ****Really? If I did own them I would be Goddess Supreme!**_

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, contributed, favorited and put this fic on their alerts. You made this chapter possible.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #38: Hollow Crown<strong>  
><em>

_"And you could have it all  
>my empire of dirt<br>I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt<br>If I could start again  
>a million miles away I would keep myself<br>I would find a way"_

**~Johnny Cash -Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>1559, February 21st.<strong>

**Valladolid, Spain**

Carlos tried on the best gowns and told his chamberlain, gently, to bring his chaplain. He wanted to rid himself of all sins before he came to **her** again.

Catalina meanwhile was surprised by all the heavy food that came her way. It had been only three months since she told the world of her pregnancy. Servants and ladies flocked around her like hens. She supposed she should be proud, she had done her duty to Spain and her family. This was another step closer, her mother wrote in her last letter, to the throne.

It was all her mother could think of -the throne. The prospect of being Queen of Spain was not so appealing as before. There were duties, ceremonies, pilgrimages she had to attend to and she did not enjoy being watched after like she was some defenseless creature, every second! It was terrible.

She complained to Carlos but as usual he responded with his goofy grin and told her how proud she should be to be mother of the future King of Spain after him. Was there no end to this martyrdom?

* * *

><p>Annie was struck by horror when news came from the Prince of Asturias' household in Valladolid that his wife was with child. Philip sprung from his chair, and had it not been by his self control he would have struck the poor messenger. Squeezing his fists he ordered his son's messenger to send a dispatch of gifts as congratulations for his daughter in law's pregnancy. "We hope it shall be a Prince" <em>Spain's much needed Prince.<em> He left it unsaid but he was sure his son would understand the meaning.

Poor child. Annie feared for the child having a mother like Katherine -she refused to think of Katherine as anything but Katherine. Vain little woman, she had done her hardest to dress herself in Spanish fashions but the people continued to saw her as a foreigner. She had failed to take after her example -Annie had not failed to act her part as the perfect, submissive wife holding her tongue in public and speaking only when necessary or spoken to. Katherine was too proud to ingratiate herself with anyone, even with her feign reverence everyone saw through her little act.

And then there was Carlos. What future could that child hope for sired by a mad man like Carlos?

"What if he turns like Carlos?" Philip muttered bringing his hand to his forehead "May the peace of Christ be with us" He said crossing himself, praying deeply for the future of the child and the future of his country. This was the child whom he would inherit his dominions, but would he -to a child born of a mad man and the daughter of a bastard Princess, part Spanish, part German, and part English descended from a bastard line of the Lancasters?

"No" he shook his head pushing his head against the wall "I will never make that child my heir. As long as I live, God as my witness Anne, Carlos' child will never sit on the throne of Spain"

Anne wondered how much Philip would regret his words when he saw the child?

Madman or not the boy was his son and he was only thirteen. "You have to give him some credit, he is going to be a father at fourteen. Don't you remember how it was to be a father so young?"

He turned to Annie his eyes piercing hers. "You can't be serious. That child will bring nothing but misery." He remembered his grandmother and her mad laughter. No! The curse of madness would end with Carlos and his brood.

"Where are you going? Philip"

Philip attempted to escape but Annie hit the floor with her cane drawing his attention. "Philip you are not going to the Cortes and partner with Ruy or Alba to bully them into submission to discard your LEGAL heir!"

"He will be a monster Annie" he spun around her in a look that could scare any mortal but not her. She had lived under the same room with Mary for three years, battled Gardiner, battled Northumbeland for her children's claim. Nothing scared her anymore.

"How are you so sure? Has God granted vision to My Lord Husband? Tell me what will you do years from now when you realize you have ruined another child's life?"

"Don't ... Don't Anne" He warned but she did not back down.

"Philip that son needed you the most, you were not there for him in his formative years. There is nothing you or I can do for Don Carlos but there is something that HAS to be done for your grandson. Your grandson Philip! Are you going to deny his claim simply because of his parentage?" How different was he from her mother if he denied his own blood, she meant to say.

Philip knew very well what she meant to say and he growled, literally growled at her for meddling in his family's affairs.

"Need I remind you these are my affairs. This is my family now! I have a say as much as you do. And no child awaiting in my belly will be put above Carlos'!" Her words took him by surprise he forgot his anger and walked towards her. Kneeling down he raised his hands and placed them on her belly where the awaited Christ rested.

"Bless this child, Annie ... since when?"

She smiled to herself, able to clear those horrendous thoughts from his head. Her husband could be so staunchly, but he always had a soft spot for her. He let her yell and speak plainly when they were not in public.

"Since the coming of this month"

"Annie" he started raising himself, taking her hands "you have made me so happy. Bless you" he said repeatedly bringing her hands to his lips.

In her belly awaited his heir, the true Prince of Asturias but he would not tell Annie. She had gone through such terrible labor pains to bring Princess Margaret and the King of England into this world, he did not want to stress her anymore with this subject of Carlos and his petty little wife.

Annie sensed what was racing through his mind. She shook her head inwardly. She would not let Philip place his grandson above hers. She had no pretension to see her son on the throne of Spain, she was tired of all these plots and courts intrigues though she lived with them for the sake of her children and Katherine.

The change of heart in the Prince of Asturias surprised everyone, they were thankful to their mistress for bringing this change of heart in their master. "Bless you Su Alteza" They declared with their hands extended outwards to receive her blessing.

She placed her palms above their sweaty, dirty ones and gave them their blessings then soon after she was done she would withdraw to her bedchamber and order her ladies (among them one Jane Dormer whom her mother had sent with the intention to spy on her and report every misbehavior to her mother, and then there was another reason. Besides a useful spy Jane Dormer had volunteered for her lady mother after she'd wed the Count of Feria, the Ambassador in England, who'd gone through many pains with his former betrothe's family for their union) to put up a hot bath. The stench of these people who were so alien, so sullen to her was unbearable.

"What will Her Highness be wearing today?" Asked the new Countess of Feria, Jane Dormer, her mother's trusted lady in waiting.

How lucky Jane was to be married to the man of her dreams. The Count of Feria had gone through so much trouble to have her. What had her idiotic husband done but please her with compliments and dry lips?

"The green one"

"Those are the Tudor colors"

"So? I said the green one, His Highness likes that very much" It was true, Carlos said it complimented her eyes. She wished he could be a man and stand up to his father and his councilors for once in his miserable life.

She sunk in her chair after they were done dressing and arranging her hair. She looked down on the small lump forming in her stomach and thought about the life inside her. Would it be like Carlos?

"Catalina" He kissed her on the cheek when he entered her privy chambers.

"Carlos" she said as he liked to be called. Never too formal, never too fancy, never too personal. She vowed after George she would never fall in love again. Looking at this boy she wondered how could she ever compare his weak, deformed body to George's? George's was skinny, long with broad shoulders while his was skinnier, short and decayed with slumped shoulders -the hump in his back made it so.

Love me -his eyes commanded, they did not ask. Carlos did not know how to plead, he expected people to love him, simply because of his position. Poor child, she thought. I have to deal with this monster.

His limps trembled as he neared her. He looked oddly at her. It was the baby that he worried about her, never her. She was only seen as a vessel, his salvation to be delivered from the evil of his father and his ministers whom he kept around him, and of course the Queen (who in his opinion was neither great nor beautiful as she claimed to be) and to prove and for all he was capable of siring a healthy son.

Mad, sane, what did he care what the mental state of the child was? As long as it was a boy?

Katherine of Aragon must be rolling in her grave, she thought with a grim smile she gave to one of Carlos' servant. Carlos followed her gaze and smiled wickedly, the man shrunk in his gaze and backed away. He knew what was coming to him.  
><em>To see one of her heirs married to this monster ...<em> What future would this child have indeed?

Every day of every month, every hour of every second that passed she hated how she was being watched, how she was driven early into her confinement. Annie had come in early July driven by the heat of Madrid into Valladolid. She was not housed in the same household as her sister. She feared too much for her safety and that of her unborn child, or children as Philip claimed it was since there was constant movement in different sides of her abdomen.

Oh how Catalina envied her. Even in her pregnancy she managed to keep her queenly grace. Catalina was not so lucky, at eight months pregnant she was as heavy as a whale. She could barely stand the heat and her legs were hole unlike her sister's whose bad leg should have made it impossible for her to walk yet here she stood with only one cane looking as formidable as ever.

Carlos bore a look of hatred towards his stepmother. She was ugly, even now his father competed with him. He boasted she was waiting for two instead of one. "Your Majesty" he said bowing to his father and leading his wife out of her confinement chamber to the outer chamber to formally greet Their Majesties.

"Your Majesties" she said to the both of them ignoring her husband's growls.

"Your Highness" His father acknowledged his son and went to his daughter in law. He thanked all the saints he had not fallen for this vain creature seeing all the heavy furs she was dressed in, despite being told that it could add extra weight that could be harmful for the safe delivery of the child.

The child ... the child, Philip thought. _God how it will look?_ Having no other way to refer to his grandson, it was an it, and the less he thought of it, the less he would avoid disappointment.

"Sister" Annie was more tender in her address to sister and stepson. "Your Highness, you both look very great, me and His Majesty have prayed day and night for your firstborn" She said not wanting to raise her sister's hopes telling her she was going to have a boy because, considering who she was married to, the possibilities of that, and even if it was -it would not live long, were very low.

"Thank you Your Majesty, our prayers are for you and the King, we have done a pilgrimage and build a chapel in your husband has prayed day and night for a brother"

Did he really? Philip raised an eyebrow.

As if on cue, Carlos stepped forward and bowed his head even lower to his father. "If Your Majesty wants to see the chapel, we have had it blessed by your Archbishop but we would like to have your blessing and my wife of course, for MY son" He was possessive when he talked of his unborn.

He was not stupid. He knew what his father and his wife talked behind his back. Catalina said that her sister was a cunning, ambitious woman, devil's spawn who cared for nothing and no one. She would use his half siblings to depose him and if given the chance, she would feed poison to their son, filling his head with nonsense and as a result he would end up giving his claim in favor of her children.

_Do you want that Carlos? Do you?_ No, his son would be King after him. Nobody would depose him. He would not let this bastard woman deprive him and his heirs of their birthright -because this -he was sure- was to be the first of so many.

Philip looked at Annie dubious of his son's intentions. Annie gave him a short smile that convinced him and they walked together with their guards, just in case, to the so called chapel his son had done in his honor.

"Well how do you like it?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"It is fine" Philip said shortly glancing behind his shoulder for impending danger. Annie put her hand on his shoulder and slid it to his arm, joining his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"It looks as it should. How often do you come here sister?" She asked Katherine, her conscience insistent on calling her by her Christian name.

Catalina nodded in silence her ladies, among them the Countess of Feria flocking around her.

"I do not see enough seats. A chapel should have enough seats for its guests. How many servants do you have?" His gaze was inquisitive, Carlos shrank subdued.

"Hundreds maybe more, Her Highness needs more maids around her-"

He was interrupted by his father's cold voice "Her Highness has enough women around her, you do not want it to be said that you have a house filled with women. Now give me a straight answer. How many servants or have you forgotten your sums?"

"No My Lord father I have not, I have about ... four hundred" He said sullenly.

"Look up Carlos"

Carlos did as he was told. Philip was proud of the change, for a moment he was almost convinced, almost ...

"You have to please the people around you son"

"A man who builds on the people builds on mud with all due respect My Lord father"

"Spoken like a scholar, I see your ... wife has helped you with your speech but you still twitch your lips and I hear you pout and threaten your tutors. Why do you do that? Do you expect the whole world to like you?"

"No father but I-"

"You do what? A King is not expected to be loved, you want to be loved? Find a pet (one you will not kill) and start treating your servants as you want them to treat you otherwise you will be the same little ungrateful man" Monster -he wanted to say, but even a King had to set himself when addressing his son. He could ruin the boy's confidence and make him hate him more.

Carlos was at a loss of words. _I hate you_ -his eyes screamed. _I hate you, I hope you die, you lousy, poor excuse of a father_ ... The only person who loved him was his grandmother Juana and God had taken her from him as He took his mother. Carlos hated God, he hated his father,he hated everyone at the moment ...

Catalina swung her arm around his and spoke softly in his ear "My love it has been a long day, maybe we can show His Majesties" her gaze shifted from him to his father and her sister "to their chambers. I am sure they will enjoy the reparations we've made to your household"

Her voice soothed him, it calmed the beast.

"Yes, yes you are very right My Lady, let us show Their Majesties to their chambers"

Philip did not speak on their way back.

"The chambers are bigger than I remember, too much ostentation however" Annie said attempting to reach common ground between the two proud men.

"They have carved your arms, the royal and those of Dona Katherine"

"Dona Catalina My Lord father, Catalina, she is my wife now"

"Ah yes" Philip says acknowledging Katherine's new name, mocking in his voice,smiling in spite of himself to the little minx's look of disdain. "Yet the coat of arms should be of the King and Queen"

"Your Majesty did not tell us you were coming-"

"Yet you had this prepared" He indicated to the inner chamber where he and Annie were supposed to sleep.

"No need for thanks" Catalina said turning away to lie down in the comfortable chair behind her with her pregnancy as the most obvious excuse. "It befit the King and Queen and look to these chambers, I am sure there are no more luxurious apartments to be found in Spain"

Annie rolled her eyes mentally at her sister's flaunting of luxury. Actually, there were better apartments to be had in the Royal Residence Philip was building, she had seen part of the construction. Philip was not lying when he boasted to her father and her Aunt Elizabeth, that he was building the greatest palace to be found in Christendom. Philip wanted to achieve immortality -which he disguised through the ideology of being God's chosen- by any means.

"It looks fair"

"Aye" Philip agreed his hand still holding unto his wife's. "It shows pride but it will be for another occasion"

Carlos' eyebrows rose in anger. What? All this good work for nothing? Oh his father would pay! He would surely pay.

"You are not going to stay?"

"Careful Don Carlos, that temper does not befit a Prince of Asturias. I commended your work but unfortunately Her Majesty are worn and we need proper lodgings"

"But you have lodgings here, there is no place closer in miles and miles. Why refuse your son's hospitality?"

"Later Carlos and congratulations on your wife's work but you should ask her to stay in confinement where a woman's place should be when she is carrying the next heir of Spain."

Annie suddenly smiling at her sister's angry stare, equal in measure to her husband's,said "No more talk of this for now, it upsets the little ones"

Gripping her cane harder, squeezing his hand, Philip nodded and turned to his son and bowed as his wife, and then they left the room.

In turn Carlos lashed out at her ladies, since he would not be so careless as to lash out on her -in her state. He took his doublet and ripped to shreds.

"Pick it up!"

Her ladies looked fearfully at Don Carlos and turned to their mistress. She threw her hands in the air, "Do as he says" she said in defeat.

Carlos in full frenzy picked one of her ladies' arms. It was the Countess of Feria "You!" He said to the frightful girl "Burn it!"

"Your Highness I ..."

"I said burn it or I will send you back to England where you belong now do as I say or I will have you whipped as well." He started to laugh. Not a healthy laugh but strained as his joints as he grew tired of holding her prisoner.

"Carlos, my love, please no more that is enough"

Carlos still laughing full of gaiety turned to his wife "Don't you see she is your mother's spy but she is her spy no longer. Count Feria is my father's man and she is now his woman. I will not have a spy in our midst. If she is our woman then let it burn it, burn it. Burn it!" He stopped laughing abruptly "I said burn it! Burn it in front of us or I will have you whipped!"

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes. Her companions brought her a torch and water in case the fire spread on the tiled floors.

She clutched to the torch and looked to her mistress for strength but she received only a look of deference. Remembering her husband, she clutched on harder and watched as the flames engulfed the doublet.

"Kick it"

"What?"

"I said kick it"

She was about to but Carlos' maddened laughter interrupted her "Without your shoes"

"B-but Your Highness I will burn"

"Then burn you shall for your offense"

"Your Highness I have done nothing but being loyal" She stammered "Please let me prove myself to you" But he would not have it.

"Kick it!" He cried.

She approached the flames and on her bare feet she tiptoed and raised her left foot and gave it one hard kick.

It landed on the wall. Water poured down on the doublet as the fire spread to the ceiling and to the Countess of Feria's foot. "Ah!" She screamed as she felt the fire on her foot become extinguished. Her foot was completely red and there were blisters on her ankle, the fire had reached to her knees and destroyed part of her dress.

"Now you are crippled as she"

She did not need to ask who 'she' was. Was this the thanks she got from her mistress after years of service to her family, mainly her mother? What had Jane done to displease her. She did not even bother to ask if she was alright, she sat perfectly still, her face a stony mask, her eyes looking with dread at the ruined walls.

That was all she cared about. As far as Jane knew, she was just another expendable asset.

_God damn her!_ Unknown to her Catalina was thinking the same thing.

God damn her and Carlos to hell.

Carlos suddenly with a change of heart sat next to his wife and laid his hands on her swollen stomach. Almost on instinct the unborn child flinched, it stopped moving abruptly and then shifted, changing positions, making her uncomfortable.

Yes ... God damn_ them_, she thought as her eyes were focused on the black spot. God damn them all to hell.

* * *

><p>"What did you think of my son?"<p>

"I think he is a freak, just as you said" A pitiful creature but yet she was sympathetic to _it. _She was surprised this was the first time he asked her of his opinion about Carlos. She had not wanted her opinion of his freakish son to ruin their marriage when she and Catalina first met him.

The boy was disturbed, deeply disturbed and there was nothing left to feel but pity. If he HAD died Spain would have been more joyful, and no doubt so would his father, she thought looking into his hard blue eyes.

"Poor child" she said though "Without a mother and nobody to give him a strict hand, what more can we expect from such a thing?"

"I do not understand you. We have heard countless reports yet you insist on admitting him in our palace where you sleep!"

"He is a child, a sick and pitiful monster, but a child nonetheless." She said, berating "And don't we want to see what his son will turn like?" She asked haughtily.

Just thinking of the child drove him mad.

"I do not want to see what that child will turn like. I forbid him entrance to my palace"

"Philip" she said, her voice turned softer "He is the Prince of Asturias and heir presumptive until I provide you with a son but I hardly see the need if he gives Spain a healthy heir." Philip turned away, Annie wrapped her arms around his waist, her hand going inside his doublet and his chemise "Why don't you give him a chance? A ruffian's son should have surely deserved a chance. Didn't our Lord Jesus Christ tell Mary Magdalene's persecutors to cast the first stone he who is without sin"

Philip turned, smiling at his wife's wittiness. "You assume this child will be the Lord's blessed?"

"Are we not all the Lord's blessed?" Who cared what a few men of letters and priests said in their interpretation of the bible. The principal message was clear, they were all God's children and Carlos' child would be no different. She made Philip see that.

He smiled and nodded in agreement giving away his response "But" he said "with one condition"

Annie raised her eyebrows. "Which is?" She calmly asked, bracing herself for whatever conditions he would put to the maddened couple.

"If it is a boy and supposing that the boy is healthy, he gets to stay with us"

Annie stayed silent, deep in thought, pondering on his proposal.

"How do you like that?" He asked.

His head turned, she reached for his lips and they were briefly tempted to go to their chamber, but her wild kicks reminded her she must not –for her children's sake. "You are doing a noble thing" She said as they parted.

"All thanks to you and besides, Diana will be taken by the excitement of having a cousin to play with. You know she's been bragging about Katherine's pregnancy since it began. She's sent half of the dolls we've given her to Katherine to train for her upcoming baby."

She laughed at her daughter's antics. "She is a very strange child, me and her father never knew where she got these outrageous ideas"

"I like it, and with a mother like Katherine I think the child should brace itself'

Annie nodded. "Poor child, I am more worried about Katherine than Carlos, at least your son will pamper him and spoil him rotten, but Katherine? I know for a fact the girl was not bred for motherhood, I remember her when she was a child, outrageous and causing mayhem to George's companions. She said she wanted no one but George all to herself"

"Speaking of which, how is your brother and the beauty Queen of Scots"

She looked pointedly at him.

He chuckled "Jealous of the captive Queen of Scots?"

"I am not jealous" She said avoiding his gaze but even she could tell she was lying by the way she felt her lips twitch and click at the thought of her husband loving other women, or thinking them more beautiful than she. "I am simply surprised that you asked and to answer you, he is very well and the Queen is as Gomez Farias told you with child"

"I recall Feria also told me that she screamed at her head lady in waiting, Mary Seaton when she found your brother's love letters to your sister"

She rolled her eyes. Oh leave it to George to be so careless "That is old history, he is in Scotland we are in Spain. They will never see each other again."

"But does she think of him, do you think?"

"Of course she doesn't, there is only one person she loves and that is Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>1559, June 1st<strong>

**London Borough: Greenwich -Palace of Placentia**

Mary felt well at court. The Lord Protector was rarely absent, when he was his wife, Bess, took charge. She eyed the ladies with scrutiny, her gaze fell upon the young Scottish Queen.

"You must be the Queen of Scots" She said with an air of indifference. What an odd thing to say for someone as Bess who saw her every day. "I almost did not recognize you with all the weight you put on"

"Charming Bess as always" Mary said with queenly grace but with an iron twist. "When shall I return to Scotland?" She asked cutting straight to the chase "It has been an awful lot since I have gone there, my subjects must miss their rightful sovereign"

"All its due course Your Majesty. Anni- Your Majesty promised your return after your pledged yourself to full friendship with our young King, after you have your son you can return. Now it is too dangerous with the weather as it is"

Mary ignored Bess' slip and pressed on "It has been years since I have paid my respects to my mother, I would wish if I had not done so enough in this life to do this in the next for she is surely watching me from above."

Mary's mother in law had lost her mother too to misfortune and foreign enemies. But at least Bess had come to know her and enjoy sixteen years of friendship with her. Mary hardly remembered her mother, she had been shipped away from Scotland to France when she was four, and after being admitted into the Senechaux and great Duchess, Diana de Poiters' household, her past had become a blur. Not even a picture of her survived after she'd been taken by the fever. Her family in France had done all they could to spare her the misery of returning to that dreary place in Scotland where they told their King she would be surely be captured once she set foot there, and she had, but the King had refused to listen. He'd been too afraid at the time to engage in another war and the Queen Dowager had proven a skilled commander, his loss of Calais still fresh on his mind he send her packing with not another word.

Bess seemed to consider on this, but at last she spoke with the dignity she was known for, and straightened herself "Your Majesty I will assure you a safe return. It has been our former Queen Dowager's task and by God as my witness I shall ensure it but as of now you must remain here, for this very same reason. Now if you would be so kind as to join me and my ladies, I am sure your own would like to keep company. I am eager to know if you and my son have decided upon names" Bess said with a tone that marked an end to the conversation.

Bess who could see no fault in her son, had no bothered to scold him for his rude behavior after he and Mary had argued in front of the whole court of his love letters to the red haired bastard Katherine Tudor.

It was impossible to drive that red haired bastard out of his mind. He was enamored with the portrait he kept in his mind. Mary was naught but a spare in their relationship, he imagined Katherine when he was with her, even when he locked eyes with her he would be comparing them.

"You can't have two people in a marriage George!" She said when they were alone in their chambers.

"Mary there are just letters is not like I am going to have the opportunity to sleep with her, she is in Spain for Christ's sake"

He did not see the blow coming to his face, he tried to calm her but she grabbed a pillow from their bed and started beating him with it.

George hastily grabbed her wrists and took the pillow from her. "Be rid of your jealousy woman! Katherine was a fancy nothing more but she is still my cousin, am I not allowed to keep some remembrance of her?"

"Nay!" She cried patting her giant belly "I am your wife and this child here will be your son and daughter. I have raised you higher My Lord than any man or woman"

He knew what her last sentence implied and bowed his head in obedience, but for Mary that wasn't enough. She snatched the pillow from his hands and started beating him again and again until he finally snapped and snatched it once again from her hands and threw it across the room, then he grabbed her wrists and threw her on the bed.

"How dare you? How dare you? Do you not know who I am? Do you have any idea what you've done? I am the Queen of Scotland, an anointed Queen from birth, I could have your head right off your body"

"Well do it! Do it! Maybe then we could agree that this marriage was a mistake!"

His words wound her deeply but she did not let him see through her sadness. Standing dignified and full of grace as the holy mother in heaven, she curtsied and left their chambers. "Where are you going? Mary!"

But she was already gone. She ordered all her things to be packed and ready for their departure tomorrow morning. If she was not going to be treated with respect she would go to a place where she would.

As Spring tide came to its end in the twenty second of May, Mary had all her things packed and boarded the carriage with a few of her French-Scottish ladies that she'd been allowed to keep, and rode to her husband's manor in Richmond.

The rode was not a hard one and it did not take long either. It was hours away from the palace. If George felt like he wanted to talk, all he would need to do is take a carriage to Richmond. It would be his first trial to show her that he cared. But she was not going to beg him anymore, she was tired of playing the dutiful wife. In Richmond her court had a life of its own. There was mock jousting among the page boys which Mary had allowed to attend her and come and go as they wished. "It will serve me to practice for my future son" She told Mary Seaton, her chief lady in waiting who took charge of all the activities in their little court.

Life had returned to normal for the Queen of Scots, she ate and slept soundly. But there were time, very few, when she thought of her husband and she was often reminded by the sudden change of movement of her child.

She gave a long arduous sigh. Breathing had become difficult. Cloistered in this large castle, she had everything she wanted, all the merriment she could wish for, yet it was not the same … without George, she self admitted.

* * *

><p>Catalina could see Carlos was determined to ignore his family. So she deciding it was better not to meddle let him have his fits of rage. What did she care? As long as she had a son that was all that mattered. Was it not? What if she did not have a son and gave birth, albeit a healthy, daughter? Would she be punished and pushed aside by everyone, including the holy church, as her grandmother and her namesake?<p>

No. That would not happen. Catalina was smarter, she was entirely devoted to her cause whereas the Princess of Aragon had refused to accept the truth that she was past childbearing. Catalina was younger and more beautiful and even if she did have a daughter, her husband was the Prince of Asturias, heir apparent. Nobody could step over her child's claim, not even a second son. The laws were clear and Spain had Queens before. What did she have to worry about?

He refused to let his father and his new Queen visit them after what he considered their folly.

"He sees it as a curse. He thinks I am a monster"

_Well you are_, she thought,_ and I hate being stuck with you._ "Beauty and the beast" were the jests that were whispered in the towns. When she was Queen she would see to it that everyone who disrespected her was punished.

"Carlos your father wants to see you, are you going to endanger your position and our son for your animosity against your old man?" She said slyly.

"No! Our son will be King I know it!"

"Then" she said and went to him cupping his chin with her two middle fingers and raising his head, forcing his sullen, dark blue eyes to meet her wide emerald green ones. There was none of the crazed intent in her eyes. Her green eyes dazzled him and they were drawing him on. In his enchanted state if she were to ask him now to jump from the nearest bridge he would do it "I suggest you show your good will to your father"

Carlos was ready to protest but she drew her fingers to her fan resting on the vanity behind her and hit the back of his head with it "Don't you want to be your father's heir? Are you going to let my sister wear you down? What if she conceives a son and I conceive a daughter have you thought about that?" You big oaf –she thought.

"No!' He said "You will conceive a son I am sure of it"

"You are sure?" She asked, laughing, it was not a hearty laugh, it was strained and scared everyone in the room, including Carlos. "You are sure? Tell me Carlos when have you ever been right about everything?"

"Philip-"

"Your Lord father, he is your Lord father, do not forget that!" She reproached in a high pitched tone "Your Lord father will decide who gets to be King and do you think he and the Duke of Alba and the Prince of Eboli and all his flock of sheep would be so careless as to kill this child while he sleeps in me?"

If anything Annie would wait until her child was born to see if it was a boy or girl and if it was healthy. "I am safe for now –as long as you don't invite another astrologer!"

"I wanted to know what you were having!"

"And you only angered your father and caused the poor man to be thrown into a damp cell awaiting the verdict for his Inquisitorial trial!" She retorted. She growled. She was frustrating with her husband's foolish behavior. She had no patience for stupidity especially when she was well aware how many enemies they had.

Carlos should be more careful. But what use was discussing with a useless oaf!

Oh they should have let her marry George, this would be his child. They would never have to worry about intrigues or plotting!

But it was as it was …

Carlos looked at his wife and he started to see her in a different light.

She sighed frustratedly "Don't you see Carlos the more you deny your father his due honors the more he will resent and want to destroy this child!"

"No he will not dare I know he will not"

"How?" she interrupted brusquely "Have you read his mind? You know he's always been looking for an excuse to exclude you from the line of succession. You are giving him one, you are handing your resignation in a silver platter."

"I am aware of my duties" He said.

"Then act on them, it is just one favor I am asking you. I am not your mother Carlos you've had one and she died" Her tone was hard and his gaze fell as a result of it. Nobody had told him about his mother, he wasn't even allowed to keep a miniature of her. His father did not want a painful reminder, but what was more painful than being stuck with a son who hated you? Carlos wondered if the child inside his wife's belly would hate him as well. If this would be God's way of punishing him?

_No, I have reason to hate my father._ His anger was justified, the child's would not. The child would love him, he knew he would, he just knew.

And his wife Catalina, she should be proud she was carrying the future King of Spain. He hated that she complained to him constantly, she was a tight lipped bitch and he was powerless against her. She was so beautiful, he could not be angry at her, but when she was well again he would voice his complaints to her. For this attitude could not -would not- last!

But now she was doing it again, seeing Carlos' mood about to change.

She began to plead and sob uncontrollably. Tears fell down her cheeks and in a dramatic twist she fell to her knees. Her stomach was so large it nearly touched the ground. He grew paranoid. What if something happened to the baby? What if she harmed it? She would not let anyone harm his little boy, he was his little boy. He would be his future Prince. He would love him, he would give him many toys and servants, and he would never render any judgment on his behavior. He would even join him in his activities hunting animals together, chasing rabbits, slitting their throats and watching in amazement as they bled to death. There would be nothing he would not deny to his little one. He would be the father his father never was to him.

He came to his knees, the awful hump in his back visible through his chemise as he tore his vest and took off his doublet and put it around her to stop her shivering. "Catalina … … Catalina please, I am sorry. I am sorry if you do not want to go into confinement you won't, I will not inflict it on you. I promise, I promise" and he went on and on how he should have never suggested it and he blamed only himself for listening to his father "It is my father's fault" There were tears in his eyes now. "I thought it would make you feel better. The physicians said it would, I am sorry, we can share our bed, I can be with you again"

He was nothing but a fourteen year old boy in love and worried for the little life harbored inside of her.

_How pathetic._

Catalina rolled her eyes. Her upper lip twitched and she threw her fan at him in frustration.

He half smiled. It only meant she was happy again. She was no longer crying, it could only mean she was happy, very happy. He did not say a word to her for the whole evening, their servants they brought to his father's palace were used to their mood changes. But even if their new mistress was arrogant and selfish they much preferred her company above her husband's.

**_"He is a monster"_** They said and she was aware of their whispers.

* * *

><p>They'd packed all their belongings when they moved her to her father's law current royal residence in Aranjuez, the palace bearing the same name. The heat was unbearable. She felt she was in Dante's inferno, the ninth circle of hell.<p>

She rubbed her temples. How much longer would she have to wait for the critter to be born?

Jane suffered from her feet, having been burned "accidentally" (or so she claimed -she was too afraid to tell her husband the truth of what her feet experienced in the Prince's household), every step she took was like martyrdom. She'd grown very resentful at her mistress' daughter. She had done to stop Carlos from inflicting pain at her, she had turned the other cheek like a "good" Christian. God how she hated her. She wrote daily to her husband, the ambassador in England, to leave his post and return home or let her come to England. She could not stand another day in the Prince's household! And her mistress' daughter's mood swings were becoming more unbearable. She was about to break down and cry.

If Catalina could she would write to her mother and ask her to take the new Countess of Feria. Catalina could barely stand the little chit. She gave her awful glares and there was nothing she or Carlos could do anymore without risking her sister's ire. His little stunt against the Countess had not been unnoticed and the Count suspecting there was more to his wife's "accident" sent an angry letter to the King demanding that something be done.

Carlos had received a heavy reprimand after that. He was not the only one. Their spending had been cut and their household reduced. Once again she had to suffer for her husband's foolishness.

How she hated being here! She blew her fan furiously. The heat in these rooms was unbearable and to make matters worse she had just received news that her sister, her bastard sister was with child too!

It was not fair! How could that pompous bitch get pregnant at the time she was about to give birth to her child? Why oh why God are you so cruel to me?

Catalina rubbed her temples and threw a cup of tea at Jane.

'What is this?"She screamed watching Jane dodge the next cup she threw at her.

"Tea … Your Highness" She responded meekly. She vowed as soon as her pregnancy is over she would resign. It was much more than a person should bare. She had done her duty to the Duchess of Bavaria, she owed nothing to her rotten daughter!

"Tea? Tea? I asked for beer or wine? Is that so hard for you to copy?"

"Your Highness" One of her ladies who felt sorry for Jane responded in her stead "His Majesty said that it would be dangerous for the child and his physician recommended that a tea would be best to calm your nerves"

"I could care less what is good for the child. What about me? Am I to suffer because of this big lump" She asked comparing her lump with her husband's hump. Just thinking of it made her frightful. She heard from her mother how dangerous childbirth could be. Many women died, her grandmother nearly died from her last miscarriage.

Under no circumstances she would let the child take her life, boy or not.

Her ladies gasped in shock, appalled by their mistress' words.

"But Your Highness you must think for the child's welfare, we all want another Prince…"

"Yes" Catalina interrupted "I know another child so you could place him above my husband is that it?"

"No, no" they said shaking their heads but their looks gave them away. Their guilt was clearly visible. "We only want your best interest at heart"

"I have had enough of your best interests, every one of you out and run back to your daddies so they can tell His Majesty that I am no one's servant! My duty is first and foremost to my husband!"

Her ladies did not need to be told twice, they whispered amongst themselves afterwards they –as Catalina suspected- went back to their fathers and told them what had happened.

"What is the Princess of Asturias thinking?"

"We would have done much better with a Princess of France, Elisabeth would not be this tight lipped and conspiratorial"

Others who were more experienced voiced their father's opinions "If only humility could be hereditary, look at the Queen of Spain, she is gracious and has left her heretic ways to ingratiate herself with the people. She no longer wears English or French fashions."

"Oh" all her servants went "why couldn't we have a mistress like the Queen?" But they were second daughters and second daughters had no better prospects, their only way out of the Princess' service would be if she gave birth to a daughter or had a miscarriage. Then she would be disgraced and they could go back to the countryside or join the King's adopted daughter's household.

Catalina spent her nights dreading for the child's arrival. Carlos was no longer allowed in his rooms. He had broken his promise. He sent his servants instead and he said the Prince pleaded and pleaded with his father but the King had grown tired of his son's complaints and refused his request.

"Idiot" she muttered. It did not take an intellectual to know he had fought and cried like the maniac he was and taken by one of his melancholy states, with his father.

Give her armor, give her breastplate, give her a sword to strike down all her enemies.

"Aunt Kitty!" She turned and her face brightened, all her troubles suddenly forgotten.

"My Princess" Catalina squealed opening her arms to her niece. Diana was the only one who could bring her to smile. Her presence made her feel less dreary during her confinement.

Diana swung her arms around her Aunt's neck jumping on the beck. Her governess, the Duchess of Alba cleared her throat, her eyes looking in disapproval. She would have a word with the Princess about her behavior after their return.

"Auntie Kitty I missed you! Lady grandmother said she has been trying to write to you but His Grace My Lord uncle does not let her. I wish I could visit you more, my lady grandmother said she missed you and she told me to tell you"

Diana always as filial as ever was unknown to her, their little spy. Catalina petted her hair.

"Careful Your Highness, Her Highness hair has been neatly trimmed and she was such in a hurry to visit Your Highness that the knots of her red ribbons around her hat were not squeezed enough"

Diana was about to reply, she did not like being scolded in front of her Auntie. "Her Grace is spoiling the moment" Her Auntie said before she could. She could see how strict the Duchess was judging by her cold eyes and the hardened lines on her forehead, and of course being married to man such as the Duke of Alba. "Her Highness will only be a few minutes with me, surely a few minutes will not hurt would it Your Grace?"

The Duchess of Alba forced a heavy nod. She heard how pregnancy affected the common wenches. However she was no common wench. She had royal and noble blood through both her parents. But by the way she treated her ladies -who were all noblemen's daughters- you would not be able to make the distinction.

She watched her charge and the young Princess of Asturias interact. The Queen had warned her that her daughter and her mother's family were close. Just how close the Duchess wasn't sure until now, she was determined to keep this child under the influence of her father and drive the evil one from her Aunt away.

Diana put her hands on top of her Lady Aunt's swollen belly. She wondered if her mother would be so big? She voiced her thoughts to Catalina that physicians suspected she would give birth to twins.

"Why twins? It could be one again. You were her first child" Catalina asked, her eyes wide and alert intent on extracting the truth from her niece through her sweet melodic voice.

"I don't know but His Highness the Prince of Eboli's wife, Ana de Mendoza y la Cerda said that she has witnesses women giving birth and that My Lady mother's belly is too large for being two months with child. I think it is large too, larger than I remember when she had William and Margaret"

"Your Highness" The Duchess said in her low, apprehensive voice.

"Yes Your Grace?"

"Your brother William is King of England, you should address him as such –His Majesty"

"His Majesty" Diana said in mock strictness. She and her aunt giggled at the Duchess' dismayed face.

She was impossible. What sort of Princess they had sent her? But she was determined to tame the child's wild behavior and set her on the right path. She considered it a privilege to be part of the Princess' household and the Queen had given her this privilege despite her initial animosity with her lord husband. She was not going to fail Her Majesty or the English Infanta.

Catalina started to make more silly faces to her niece, when they were done laughing she got serious again and asked her how her mother was faring with her new pregnancy and if she had said her prayers for the both of them.

Diana nodded eagerly with a widened smile at the mention of her new siblings. "I have gone with His Majesty to the churches and I pray every night and day for my lady mother and my future siblings. Everyone says they are two, only my lady mother says it is one."

"Well physicians are seldom right, who better to know than your lady mother who is carrying your sibling or siblings. Whatever or how many they may be you must love them, is that understood? Do you promise me to love them?"

"My lady aunt you know I will, I love all my siblings"

"What about Margaret?"

"That was different that girl only cried and cried, you remember don't you Auntie Kitty?"

"Maggie is a baby and babies are not responsible for their actions and besides your lady grandmother was always there to keep her quiet"

"Only because she fed her but Maggie would always cling to her breast more than my lady mother. She would always cry when my lady mother tried to hold her"

"That is because babies become closer to the woman who nurse them" Once babies tasted their milk they would hold on to that woman their entire childhoods. Catalina was thankful for the practice. It could only mean freedom from her baby's cries and the pain of swollen nipples.

"Will you let your baby suckle you then?"

"Your Highness you know better than to ask such things, such behavior is unbecoming of a Princess"

"Sod off you pig me and Her Highness want to be alone"

"With all due respect Madame" She said ignoring Lady Katherine's higher rank "but I am this Princess' governess and her mother entrusted her education and her welfare in my hands and that includes her soul's welfare. Come along now Your Highness you must return to your lessons"

"But I want to hear more" Diana protested her lips springing forward in pouting. "Please?" She asked with her hands joined as if in prayer getting down from her Aunt's bed. "Pleeassseeeeeeeee?"

"Your Highness you are a Princess what will Spain say if they saw their Princess' begging? Now let us leave the Princess of Asturias, the King expects to see you progress in your music"

"I do not want to"

"It is not a matter of want or not, you must listen to your mother's command child, now let's go!" She barked and Diana obeyed. The Duchess grabbed her arm and like a scolded child she lowered her gaze as she led her to their chambers where her tutor waited.

Catalina threw her head backwards. When would this boredom end?

The child within kicked her severely. A hot stabbing pain interrupted her thoughts, she felt she wet the bed but she screamed in alarm when she realized what it meant.

"Guards!"

* * *

><p>Immediately ladies, midwives and the royal physician came to her aid. News spread fast that the Princess of Asturias had gone into labor. A messenger was sent to the Prince's quarters to tell him so.<p>

Carlos was too busy to hear the messenger but he said it was important. He had been busy gutting his wife's cat. Unable to take his frustration out on her he took it on her cat. He did not wait to see her horrified expression. He dumped its mangled body into the fire and delighted to see the flames consuming it, imagining it was his father.

The messenger had frozen in his tracks as he watched the devious smile on the Prince's face. This was not the time to brood on His Highness' madness, gaining his attention he cleared his throat and told him his wife had gone into labor.

Immediately Carlos sprung to his feet and demanded where she was.

"She is in her chambers, her ladies and the midwives are with her, also the royal phy-"

He did not let the man finish his sentence, he hurried out of the room to his wife's chambers but the guards outside did not let him enter. "I demand you to let me in!"

"Your Highness your father said no one is to be let in!"

"I demand you to let me in!" He said again but no matter how many times he said it the guards would not move.

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" He cried kicking and screaming as he'd done when he'd been a child. It had always brought him results but he was not so lucky now. These new servants were not so tolerant of his abuse and they grabbed the Prince and dragged him back to his rooms where they locked him away.

In a frenzy he trashed his entire room, ripping to shreds the bed sheets and the pillow cases and throwing many things across the room. He moved on to his wife's cat and threw it at his fireplace where he watched with delight as the flames engulfed its little body, imagining it to be his father.

His father deprived him of his wife. He prayed to God that lightning would strike him for taking away what was rightfully his. He did not want his child to live, he considered it a monster. Carlos worried about the safety of his child but his anger overcame it. He swore if anything happened to his son he would march straight to his father's chambers and plunge the dagger into his chest and move on to his wife!

Katherine screamed. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"My Lady you are almost done"

She did not care anymore if it was boy or girl, she just wanted it to stop!

"Please!"

"My Lady please you are almost there"

She shook her head. They had told her the same thing yesterday. It had been over a day and there was no sign of the child leaving her body. The contractions had become stronger and she pushed her hardest but the child refused to leave her body.

She felt it was the end when she gave a large push and felt a great weight leave her body. But it was not so.

"I see the head"

The child clung on to her, stubborn as its father, it refused to leave the warmth of her womb for the coldness of the world.

"Ah!"

With all the strength she had left in her body she gave a mighty push and the child was expelled from her body.

She had lost count of the days she had been bedridden but the people of Spain did not. For nearly two days they had spent praying for the death of the child. They shuddered what havoc an offspring of their mad Prince Carlos, bring the country if it was allowed to leave. Under no circumstance must God allow the child its first breath. Their hopes were squashed as they heard the church bells ring twice.

"Dear lord" They whispered bringing their fingers to their forehead and doing the sign of the cross. "It has happened!" They screamed. "God has forsaken us!"

Their horror however was short lived as the King's messengers rode out into the countryside spreading joy and hope that the Princess of Asturias had borne a perfectly, chubby and healthy, bouncing baby boy.


	39. It comes with a price

_**Disclaimer: Really? If I did I would be Goddess Supreme wouldn't I?**_

_**Thanks to every reviewers, and everyone who has stand by with me for this fic and my writing. I am taking huge inspiration from so many of you, believe me even if I might not reply to your reviews sometime I take into account your ideas and take huge inspiration from great biographers and fictional writers with a critical eye for history and its characters such as Small, Lofts, so on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Chapter #39: It comes with a price<strong>  
><em>

_"This is a gift, it comes with a price,  
>who is the lamb and who is the lion?<br>Mine is King and it holds me to tight  
>and turns me gold in the sunlight"<em>

_~**"It comes with a Price"**_**by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

><p><strong>1559 August<strong>

**England, London**

Court moved to Hampton which had once been the palace of Wolsey. George had often asked his mother what grave sin Wolsey had done to deserve his fate?

_"He refused the King" His mother answered shortly._

_His brow furrowed and his inquisitive stare made her elaborate more on her sentence "He refused to acknowledge your grandmother as his Queen, that and he openly criticized pope Clement for not overruling his predecessor's predecessor' decision of annulling the marriage of your grandfather with your sister's grandmother, the Princess of Aragon, Katherine"_

_It was all too difficult to explain. A normal child would have been extremely confused but George was sharp and caught on quickly. Bess had taught him well. _

_George nodded and whispered to his mother if his father would ever do that to her._

"_Nay" His mother shook her head. "Your father will never be capable of doing that" She declared kissing his forehead. "Now go to sleep and don't dream, it is alright if you don't dream. I prefer you spend your time thinking about your studying and not fantasizing about your dreams or immersing yourself in useless things"_

"_But you let Tony immerse his head in jousting and tales of chivalric virtues. You praise him for his poetry and the use of his sword when he spars with uncle Edward" George interjected in a matter-of-fact voice._

"_Well that is different"_

"_How come?" George asked tilting his head._

_How could he and his brother be so different? They were about the same age, if only he was five years his senior, but they were about the same height and they were at the same level in all their studies. George read more than him, he understood perfectly mathematics, astronomy and could read in more languages than Tony. Why weren't they strict with Tony?_

_He voiced his thoughts to his mother._

_Elizabeth sighed. How could she explain this to her child? George was very smart, he caught on very quickly but he was still a child and prone to innocence and naivety, she could risk him being hurt by the truth._

_But she told him the truth either way, because she did not want any secrets in their family. She had been the victim of secrets during her parents' marriage. She had seen how her parents' strong personalities and their tempers destroyed their marriage and nearly her sanity._

"_George" she said kneeling to his eye level "your father loves Tony because he reminds him of him. You see your father and my family were not on very good terms. He worked hard to destroy mine but in the end it was your sister's grandmother's high friends and her family which did. Don't hate your father, he had no hand in it although some will say he did. Your father became a different man when he married me and we love ourselves very much but he formed a deeper friendship with Annie's grandmother than yours so it is natural that he still hesitates. It is not that he doesn't love you it's just that he is afraid to show you his love because of …"_

"_My resemblance to our family?" He finished her sentence._

_She nodded wiping a tear from his eye._

_If only Eustace could see the hurt he was causing their son by favoring the eldest over him._

_Tony was stepping over George and his mocking and taunting of his younger brother was affecting him. She scolded Tony many times to stop his torment of George._

"_**You live by the sword you die by the sword. That is how you will end Tony if you continue to mock your brother, one day a woman will come and come you too"** She didn't know what prompted her to say this, but she just felt it that one day Tony would get his. And if that person was someone it would be his wife, whoever she may be, because only a woman as sharp tongued as he could dispose of him._

_George sniffed. "I don't want to be a Boleyn, I want papa to love me"_

"_Your papa loves you my son, he loves you very much but he is scared, you have to show him that you are as good as Tony, work hard and he will love you. He will love you my son because you will show him, you will show him than more than Tony, more than anyone you are his son and his worthy heir. But most importantly never let anyone put you down, you are my son, his son and her grandson" _

_He smiled, touched by his mother's words, the flow of tears had ceased. His mother was right. He was from the bloodline of Lancasters, through his veins coursed the blood of Anne Boleyn and all her Howard descendants, he could trace their ancestry all the way to Edward I. He was no mere nobody, he was George Chapuys, his paternal grandmother was a member of the old nobility. He inherited his mother's eyes and HER eyes. He was a Boleyn through and through and he was not ashamed of it._

"_I will make you proud mama, both of you" He said with new confidence and swung his arms around his mother._

George woke from his day dreaming. It had been months since Mary left him and two days since they moved to Hampton.

He was very exhausted from the court progress. His father was in the great hall overseeing the festivities, not being much of a partygoer lately, George had remained locked in his bedchamber awaiting for any messenger to arrive from Richmond.

Unfortunately no one came. Mary was still angry at him and he began to wonder for the first time –just how long this anger of hers would last?

_Women _–Tony said –_can't live with them, can't live without them._

He tried to picture himself in Tony's shoes. He knew that Tony would not give two hoots to his wife's whereabouts, as long as he was happy messing with the tavern wenches. Poor Tony, George pitied him. He could not imagine leading a life filled with vanity and pleasure, it all seemed so pointless. He'd only love two women in his life, at one point he believed one would be the one, now he was not so sure; and he'd never been shallow with them. There was pleasure, there was entertainment, but it wasn't only about that.

His feelings for the two of them were genuine, he was seriously in love with Katherine and his love for her went beyond his physical need yet she made him profess his love for her with the physical rather than the spiritual. Mary … he did not know what to say, he hadn't yet formed an opinion about his wife.

She was higher above him. She was beautiful, strong, resourceful, and very smart. He felt so little when compared to the Scottish Queen. He loved dancing, debating with her, and he was the only person he defended and stood up for against his mother. He didn't care being laughed at or whispered behind his back. Still, he was not yet happy. He turned to the windows. The sun peered right through, he had to cover his eyes to avoid total blindness.

Mary, he never thought he'd say but, I missed you. "I missed you" He repeated –louder- now. He missed her, he really missed her and with newfound determination he called his servants, had them dress him in his finest robes and he boarded a carriage to Richmond.

* * *

><p><strong>1559 August<strong>

**Spain, Aranjuez**

The council snickered as their King paled. The _Cortes_ had never seen such a sight. They wondered if one fine healthy babe could begotten from a mad king and an arrogant, spoiled rotten foreign woman, the same could be for their fine King and his beautiful foreign wife?

She was crippled though, but wasn't the Prince mad and hadn't she had three fine healthy babes before?

Yes "But" some whispered "she had a miscarriage"

"So who cares?" Others responded "As long as she is young and has a son who his healthier and finer than the mad Prince's son, all will be well"

Annie however had no desire to step over her nephew's rightful inheritance.

She agreed with Philip, Carlos could never be allowed to inherit the throne, but could that apply to his son also who was blameless? Whose only sin was his parentage?

Philip shook his head as he addressed the Cortes. The Duke of Alba and Fernando Valdes, the main Archbishop of Spain in Sevilla and High Inquisitor, had argued about the obscure nature of the Prince's child. They went as far as to say that God had intended that the Prince begot a strong child only to test their God-chosen King and his subjects for the trials ahead this accursed child would give them.

Philip refused to hear anymore. He remembered his wife's words_ "The child is blameless"_ And he told the same to these so called church men and men of faith. They all agreed there was no stronger and faithful man than their King.

However the Duke of Alba, that warring courtier who felt the need to protect his King of everything, including of himself said "We should put a condition on His Highness' son, if the little Don refuses to acknowledge Your Majesty's power over his father and shows animosity towards his rule and your future offspring with Her Majesty than you shall have no choice but to remove him from the succession"

**Good riddance**, many muttered so low that their King did not heard. No one wanted that little critter to take over Spain's throne, but they agreed that unless death took him there was little else they could but sit and wait and be the silent observers to the little Don's development.

_May he grow a faithful and obedient son to God and Philip_ –Ruy thought who had more than one occasion put his shoulder on Philip's mad son to restrain him from lunging unto his father.

The child, his nurses reported was as healthy as ever and would only cry when his mother held him. It seemed that the Lady Katherine was every bit of motherly as her mother to her firstborn daughter.

He grimaced as he thought of what awaited the poor child -being raised by that she wolf and the mad Prince.

Philip cleared his throat "Gentlemen I will not usurp my son's place or my grandson. My grandson, my daughter in law has decided to name him after me, and I will not be responsible for taking what is my namesake's rightful inheritance. The Queen voices no opposition and I am sure none will here, but should the little Don Felipe refuse our laws than that shall be a different matter and require hard measures to be taken against him and his father-if he is involved" and the meeting came to an end.

All of the council members left except for his loyal friend and Prince, Ruy.

"What do you think?"

Ruy smiled in approval, though Philip did not need it. He was a King and knew well what he was doing but it didn't hurt to have approval from your friends once in a while. Even a god like Philip could not turn down a happy moment with a simple mortal as he.

"I think the Duke of Alba is correct" He said with an air of disbelief, but he admitted nonetheless on the man's genius although wrong for his motives "If, let us pray not, your grandson gives you trouble, you must take all measures necessary. Leave no question of your rule"

Philip wasn't comfortable with this talk. "I leave no question of who rules this country, Carlos knows that better than anybody."

Ruy nodded knowing by his friend's tone the conversation had ended. "Have you allowed your son to visit your grandson?" He asked changing topics.

Philip shook his head giving his answer. "Never I will never let that freak visit the poor boy, I barely let his little wife visit him"

Ruy was appalled but knew the reasons for his friend's motives, however he said "He is their son"

"He is my heir if I decide he is fit, I will not have my heir corrupted by his parents. Besides" he quickly added seeing his friend's discomfort as they walked to his privy chambers "I have let his little mother with him"

"That is very kind of you" Ruy said somewhat sarcastic.

Philip was silent. He was not sure if he should visit the little Don. Annie insisted he did. "But what if he is like Carlos?" He asked after Ruy left.

Annie crossed her arms against her chest falling lightly on top of her large swollen belly. _Any day now –_she thought-_ and I will have them in my arms._ She talked to her children every day. She hadn't been convinced at first but, the simultaneous kicks at each side of her abdomen -as the months progressed and she got larger- confirmed the physician's suspicions that she was having twins. She wanted to hold them be born already. She never had the chance to hold Margaret or William. They had been taken from right after they'd been born and she had slumped into a profound sleep. She wanted to feel the light weight and the softness of a baby's body as they put them in her arms.

Philip said he would be happy no matter what she had, but she knew her husband. He was a King who needed a son and until he was convinced of his grandson, she was under pressure to give her husband one.

She made circles on the roundness of her belly as her hand fell on it. "Your son is going to see him today, maybe it will be better if you get there first" She said gently but with slyness.

"I don't know Annie"

"Why don't you just see him? I am sure he will be happy to see you" She said "I hear he has your smile, your thin rosy lips and your pale complexion, in fact I heard from the Countess of Feria and several of my sister's ladies that she grew very angry and refused to hold him when she saw that he looked nothing like you or his father"

Philip smirked. "Well if you put it that way" He said and went to kiss her.

Annie parted from his lips and got serious "Go to see him Philip, maybe you will like what you will see"

Philip shook his head. He will never approve of a son of Carlos and Katherine yet he nodded and went only to see his grandson because his wife had asked him, and he could not deny her for she was pleasant to be around with, he loved her, and she was also good-hearted.

* * *

><p>Katherine or Catalina as she insisted she be called now, was having trouble calming down the baby-critter in her arms.<p>

The plump woman nursing him had refused to let go of his charge until he finished suckling her milk.

Katherine found herself wishing she had given birth to a girl instead. This baby was unbearable, he had lungs with the power to wake up the dead. She could not bear it! "Shh it's okay this is mama" She had done everything, sang to him, make silly faces and rock him but he would not be quiet!

"Why can't you be quiet?" She hissed, it only caused the baby to squeal higher. The few ladies that were with her shook their heads in disapproval for their mistress' outrageous behavior with her firstborn. Likely he would be her only one –they thought for she didn't seem to enjoy the Prince's company anymore than he did after he had endured her terrible mood swings. Indeed, they did not know who to fear more, if Carlos or his wife.

"Shhh …"she tried she could feel the tears escaping her eyes. Oh this was so hard! Why did it have to be so hard? Someone save me! –she thought desperately praying to every saint, God, she knew!

"**Gott en tittel!"** She declared to the squealing baby. _**"Please, please be quiet!I beg of you, please listen to me, smile, be happy. I amnot a terrible person, I am your mama, say mama, say mama"**_ She further screamed in German.

She switched to English "Please I am your mama, I am your mama see you have my eyes"

But the baby continued crying, he did not recognize this stranger in front of him. What sort of strange eyes were these? They were nothing like his light blue ones. _Mama!_ The baby screamed trying to wiggles himself free of her, but she continued to hold him and he turned purple. Who was she? Where was his papa and mama? Who was this woman?

"You should not hold him like that" Katherine spun around to see her father in law.

"You should sing a son or rock him gently" He'd had experience with Carlos and his other sons by Isabel for whom he'd been present at their birth. Thinking of Isabel made him sad. What had become of her and their two little boys, Garcia and Pedro? He wished that he did not have to leave him, but it was his duty to his people, country first, family later.

Philip grew alarmed as the child became silent and slowly turned to eye the new stranger. His eyes met Philip's. He was no stranger, he had his eyes! In his young and naïve mind he surmised the stranger was his sire.

_Papa!_ He spread his arms to his grandfather but Katherine started speaking and he cried more violently.

Philip blinked as the child had spread its arm out to him, his eyes pleading for help to his unknown grandfather he mistook as his father. Philip was taken aback by the likeness of which he shared with his grandson. He was NOTHING like Carlos or Katherine. He only possessed the shape of her eyes and his son's semi-large ears and low forehead.  
>Little Don Felipe shifted his gaze from his mother to Philip constantly closing his eyes when he turned to his mother who started to shake him.<p>

"Stop it!"

Philip growing tired and with a mild headache of hearing the child's screams and alarmed by the way his mother handled him, decided to take matters into his own hands –literally –taking the baby from her.

"Let me"

Katherine practically shove him into his arms and sat in the rocking chair that had been meant for her and the baby, commissioned by the Queen after Annie had grown tired of hearing her sister's complaints. She started to blow her fan, the ladies around her closed their eyes and looked at her in dismay. Who knew the Princess of Asturias could be so cold to her young? They'd been appalled and filled with worry when they saw their mistress exert pressure on the little babe, and afraid she would kill it.

The baby, the minute he was placed in Philip's arms grew immediately silent and started smiling resting his baby fingers on her face, his cheeks blushing a deep scarlet red as he smiled down on him.

"See? There is nothing you should cry for is it?"

When the baby was about to turn to Katherine who gave a loud groan he began to sing an old Portuguese song he'd learned from Leonor in his childhood. The baby listened intently to his grandfather's boy. _Papa!_ His little mind reeled as the King reopened his eyes and the baby could see himself in those eyes. They even shared the same eye color and skin color, some had almost claimed that he'd been born an albino.

"You are safe now" It felt strange for Philip to say it and for his grandson to hear it who, although he could not understand the meaning of his grandfather's words, he could decipher their meaning through his icy eyes that were a mirror to his own. Felipe had not felt this safe since he'd been in his mother's womb.

Philip held on to the babe and gently lifted his thumb to his cheek. Felipe grabbed his skinny thumb with his chubby one (a sign of his perfect health) and squeezed it lightly not wanting to let him go. The child reached its arms as if he intended to reach for his grandfather's yellow beard and touch his eyes to see for himself if this was not a dream and the man was real.

Their peaceful moment didn't last however. The child began his wails again but Philip rocked him and they immediately ceased nonetheless, he whimpered as he felt the mad man approach them.

"What are you doing with my son?" Philip turned around to meet his son's angry gaze. "My Lord Prince" he said in a passive and amicable way. "We were expecting you? How good of you to show yourself here"

His use of tone and his amicable manner made him even more despicable in Carlos' eyes.

"What are you doing with my son?" He bellowed repeating his earlier sentence. "He is my son!" He said softening his tone when he realized they were the cause of the child's screams. This was his son, his son! His father had no right holding him!

He made a dramatic turn and waved his hand in dismissal at all the bystanders in the room, they did not need to be told twice, afraid of their young lord's wrath more than their King's, they quickly left the room.

"He is my son! What are you doing with my Prince, my Felipito? Trying to steal him away like all the years of happiness you stole from me eh? Like my mother when you squirted me into her belly?"

Philip gave a soft chuckle "No My Lord son you did that yourself or do you not forget you said you were the devil's begotten"

Vile rose in Carlos' throat he was ready to spit fire and roast his father once and for all. If he had not been so foolish as to leave the dagger, he would have his mangled body by now to hand over to his son as his pre-christening present.

He extended his hand out to his father and with the other he smashed a vase where it held red and white roses –at his wife's bequest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, My Lord Prince be careful or should I say Your Highness would that make My Lord Prince and son happier? Too much anger in you Carlos, clearly you are not fit for anything but put on a leash on your wife"

He looked at Katherine who avoided his gaze. "What did you do?" Carlos demanded

"Tell your husband Your Highness what color your son turned when you held him"

He didn't think it was possible for him to be angrier, but Carlos turned a darker shade of red. He was fuming, Philip could almost see smoke coming from his ears. "You nearly killed him!" He accused.

Katherine finally turned to face her big oaf husband "Of course I did not you big idiot! He would not stop crying, I tried to rock him, sing him but he has your lungs I am afraid!" She said, defending herself before the two men who along with her sister, were the cause of her misery.

"You see Carlos I was right you and your wife are not good parent material"

"I shall not suffer for this woman's folly, and if it were that why should I care? I have a son and that is all that matters isn't it My Lord father? That I have as many children and sons to secure the Hapsburg throne?"

Philip shook his head, his son had it all wrong "First you visit your children, you rear them, your first loyalty is to God but what would you know of loyalty and God when clearly you can't handle a poor soul like your son? I shudder to think how will the others, if there are others, will fare under you?" He said, raising his voice, he stopped as the child began screaming.

He rocked him back and forth and the child was instantly calmed, seeking his grandfather's warmth inside his doublet. He looked curiously at the small man with the odd back and wondered briefly who was he? Why was he so mean and why was he yelling?

He whimpered when he saw that mean man approach him and his 'papa'.

"Give him to me" He demanded with clenched teeth extending his arms. Philip looked at his hunchback son and regarded him the only way a man of his stature who'd been blessed in all ways with a beautiful wife, daughter and grandson, except for his only son –so far- could, as a monstrosity.

Catalina hearing the child whimpering put her hand to her temple that she used to blow her fan and muttered –"Not again" Wasn't it enough that she had to bear one screaming oaf? Now she had to bear its son incessant cries?

_God …_

Carlos now ignored his child's cried and raised his voice higher than before and continued on with his rant. "He is my son, my son! Not yours! You can't have him it is not right!"

"It is right!" Philip exclaimed "It is right for indeed you are not fit to raise a child, any child, let alone the child who's going to be heir of my dominions!"

"I am your heir!"

"You are nothing to me but a useless spur of seed I wasted on your mother!" He said forgetting all etiquette. He hated Carlos. Why did God curse him with Carlos? "No son of mine would behave the way you've behaved! Such attitude is not one of a Prince. The only good thing you've provided me with is this child!"

Carlos squeezed his fists and clenched his teeth. He could feel Catalina's gaze on him and his father was holding his son, he would not risk the child's health over his pride this time. It was the only card he had against his father.

"And I won't have this boy influenced either by you or your petty little wife. You can see him whenever you wish. But he stays with me"

"You will give me my son now, I will know what to do with him, I am his father!"

"You will? Then why don't you look at him? Do you think your son shares your opinion?" Philip asked as the baby struggled to get under his doublet.

Carlos advanced further but when he took another step that put him inches away from his father and son, the babe turned his eyes away from him.

"Felipe" He tried, his tone softening and holding a delicacy he'd not thought possible but the babe continued to look away and his cries only ceased when his father rocked him and whispered to him everything was going to be alright, and gave a light kiss on his cheek.

The sight brought him close to tears, but _I will not _cry –he told himself- _in front of him._ He was the blood of Hapsburg and the Avis house, he'd remain strong.

"You see the child has decided"

"He is a baby he decides nothing, I won't have you controlling him"

"He doesn't want to stay Carlos and if you don't believe me then you should My Lord Prince for I do not want him near you, just the sight of you irks me as it irks this child, furthermore its innocent soul shall not be stained by yours. Your touch alone is enough to corrupt it." He declared, the conversation ending he left the room with their son in his arms.

Carlos turned to his wife and said with disdain "You should have done better!" and left slamming the door behind him. _Next time-_she vowed waving her fan harder as if with this action she could erase all her problems, including her absolute hatred and envy for her sister –_I will bring another child and this time he will be all mine!_

* * *

><p>Annie was halfway finishing her reading when her husband entered.<p>

She raised her eyebrows when she saw Philip carrying a small bunch in his arms. "What..."

"It's Felipe...I had to bring him." Philip said "He's staying with us"

"Really?" Annie asked and went to him watching the little boy who was still sniffing scared of his father

"It's alright..." Philip whispered "You're safe now little one"

"Katherine?" she asked guessing her sister had not handled him properly.

"Worse...Carlos. He appeared and he went mad as he saw me rocking the boy. I had to take the child away for God knows what Carlos would do"

Anne grimaced at the scene that Philip told her about and shook her head in utter dismay. Poor child, at least she had been born to a good parent but her nephew, she pitied him because he had to have two goofballs as parents. Why was the Lord so unfair to them?

"Is he is crying still?" She asked taking a seat next to Philip in the bed and gazing at the child. This was the second time she saw him, the first time when she had assisted Katherine -against her protests- but it had been a briefly gaze as Katherine made it clear she did not want her handling her child.

"He has calmed down when we left. Didn't you little one?" Philip said talking softly "It's alright...it's alright my dear one"

"Until this morning I thought that you would never like him, I am glad we were both wrong for once. See, my hopes were right. He is hard not to love" Anne said as the baby giggled at his grandfather bonding more with him.

"No he's beautiful" Philip said eying him again.

"Yes...like his grandfather" Annie said kissing a small spot in Philip's neck which made him turn to kiss her lips

"You are amazing, if I hadn't taken your advice we would not be enjoying Felipe"

"I always have good ideas" She said "What are you going to do about Carlos? He's not going to give up so easily."

"We will think that later and besides he can't say I am not merciful, I let his _petty little_ wife pick me and Diana as the godparents, so if he does something tomorrow at the christening it will be him who seems ungrateful"

"You still need to be careful Philip, I know my sister and she is capable of having another son just to get back at you and so does Carlos" Annie kept warning him but Philip hardly listened mesmerized by his grandson's eyes that mirrored his. Annie rolled her eyes slightly annoyed, but half touched by the scene. She could not wait to have this child, it would draw Philip's attention away from court and any distractions that had to do with his son. If the child she carried was indeed a boy it would give her nephew the opportunity of having someone to play with so he would not have to feel alone and abandoned all the time, and it would be great besides all that to see her sister's face when she found out that Annie had given birth to a boy for the second time.

* * *

><p>The next day came; all the court and foreign ambassador came to the baptism eager to see the new addition of the Spanish Hapsburg. There were murmuring amongst each other, each guessing, each supposing the child must be as deformed as his father or evil as his great grandfather Henry VIII and all his Lancasterian ancestors.<p>

What they saw shocked them to the bone. The baby that the Queen's best lady, Pipa carried -for the Queen was in dire need, now more than ever of her cane, after finally falling pregnant with -what they all hoped was- His Majesty's son. He was anything but his father, they shared some similarities but they were so little to be compared with, the first and foremost of their worries disappeared when they saw the child's arms reaching upward and the rest of his body when the Archbishop placed the holy waters on him, move freely. He was born without any deformity or movement impediment.

Philip looked proud with Felipe in his arms and Diana next to him smiling as well. He and Diana exchanged an accomplice look and Felipe didn't cry when the water passed through his brow. Philip thought the boy was fit to be King, for he was quiet and calm except of course when his father was around.

Katherine was only glad that the King had respected their wishes to have Diana as godmother instead of that bastard queen. Diana was fit to be a godmother, she cared for the child and she kept asking for her grandmother constantly that of course Katherine under the guise of the sweet, sweet Aunt, had to comply.

"He promised me he will let us visit him" Carlos said after the event was over.

_Finally_ -thought Katherine. One more minute in that awful ceremony and she would have died of boredom! "And you really believe him?" She asked folding her arms and hitting his shoulder with her fan, something that angered him but she could care less.

"He can't keep us from him" he retorted trying to sound more logical but all the words came mixed up as she looked at him, her penetrating eyes plucking what little courage he had.

She rolled her eyes and walked with him holding hands for appearances' sake, but she kept her eyes away from him for the rest of the day. "You are so naive" She hissed. She had a naive and foolish husband, nothing but a dullard who did nothing else than complain and sulk in his chair. He should be thankful he had her, otherwise he would simply continue on with his boring life, being his father's shame, sonless, heirless.

"He is so tiny" said Diana who cupped her cousin's cheek "William was bigger, but he was silent too, but Margaret..." she shuddered remembering how her sister would not stop crying when she first came to be nursed by their grandmother. Mary had the power to silence her with a simple song and milk from her tits, but it was tedious to wait for Diana whose room at the time was next to Margaret's nursery. "He will not cry like Margaret right Your Majesty?"

"He will not cry, he's a prince of Spain" Philip answered simply

"You are sure Your Majesty? Because Margaret is a Princess and I hear from the Lord Protector how she needs constant attention, little king William does not, he is silent as this little one, maybe he takes after Spain too?"Philip chuckled.

"Diana you can call me Philip when we are not around guests" He said though he had the hidden hope she would one day see him as more than a stepdad, but as a father for he had never had a daughter, and Diana, well she was special. The little girl had conquered his heart.

"Very well Philip. So why don't Princes of Spain cry?"

"Because we don't."

"You didn't cry?"

"Very rarely" Philip answered before sitting with Felipe in his arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I am afraid I will drop him." She shook her head, there was fear in her eyes. "I better not"

"Come, you will not let him fall, it's easy. Even I can do it." Philip said "And I'm bad at holding babies, I was also was afraid I d'drop him but then I learned. Come on, I'm here he won't fall"

She was fearful but she came closer to Philip and he placed Felipe in her long and skinny arms. She could already hear the song of his cries in her mind but it never happened.  
>She gasped as the baby moved closer to her chest seeking more refuge "He likes me!"<p>

"See nothing to fear" Philip chuckled at the tender scene. The baby hearing him do so imitated his grandfather. It was becoming a game of monkey see, monkey do, that Diana and the rest of her party found amusing.

"What's the surprise? Don't you think you are to be likened?" Diana asked giggling at her cousin who was doing faces at her. "He does look like you a lot _fath..._Philip"

Philip noticed the slip up and for a moment he wished she had meant to call him that. "It is natural I am his grandfather"

"You will be in charge of his education?" Diana inquired.

"Of course"

"And will he share lessons with my future brother or sister?"

"Yes, he probably will. Why do you ask that?" Philip asked

"I don't know. I just wanted to know" She said then lowering her eyes. Philip frowned.

He stood and gave the child to the one of the attendants. "Come" Philip said, extending her a hand "Let us go to the gardens, the air is too hot in here"

Diana took his hand and went with him to the gardens "May I ask you something Diana?"

"Of course"

"Are you happy here?" He asked her "Do you like living here? In Spain with me with your mother...?"

"Why do you ask that?" Diana asked with her eyebrows knit matching the complete perplexity found in her face, though inwardly she knew where this was going.

"Because I want to know" Then he added "It is important to me to know that you are happy here. And for your mother of course. Even if we have more children you are always going to be very special to her" _And to me_ he added inside his head.

"I am happy here is just that I was afraid you will love the child more than me and I would not blame you if you did, he or she would be your child" She said truthfully. She had grown used to Philip that it was hard not to see him as anything but her stepfather, though sometimes she had the yearning that he would see her as his daughter, but she always pushed these thoughts away because they were naughty thoughts and she had his father and he would soon be a father again. They could not against the orders of nature or God.

Philip looked down at her. He then smiled and he sat on the bench in front of the lake. "May I?" He asked her softly if he could take her in his lap. She nodded and he picked her up and placed her on his knee "First...you must know that no matter how many children I have with your mother, you will always be very special for me. You must know that I love you. I love you very much Diana as if you were my daughter...I know, I know that I said that I never wanted to replace your father, and I don't want to. But I love you as such, as if I really were"

She smiled and made a confession "I think of you as more than my stepfather too that is why I care for you too, but ..." she lowered her eyes feeling guilty "...I never wanted to say it because I thought it would be a sin, after all Cranmer said that going against God's will was going against God himself."

"What?" Philip asked confused "I don't understand"

"I-I" she looked up and met his lighter gray eyes again. "I see you as more than my stepfather, as you put it, like I really was your daughter"

Philip smiled at her "And why do you think that's a sin?"

"Archbishop Cranmer said not to go against God's wishes, the own Calvin said we are all predestined, God gives us a fate and we can't go against what He has in store for us" she explained remembering what her father and Cranmer taught her.

Philip rolled his eyes discretely. _'Idiot bunch'_ he thought. But what more was there to be expected of heretics who did nothing but prey on people's fears, innocent and naive like his little stepdaughter, no, daughter Diana. "Diana, the fact that you like me as if I were your father it doesn't mean that you've forgotten your blood father. It just means that you came to like me as if I were. There is no harm in that." He said softly "There is no harm that you think of me as your father, or that I think of you as a my daughter...I won't love my other children any less because I love you. Nor you will love your father any less because you love me" He explained.

"You think then God will not be mad at me?"

"Of course not! And don't worry if He does I can always speak with the Pope" Philip said winking at her which made her laugh while he apologized secretly for the blasphemy.

"If only God would be so easy to convince like the pope but I understand, if it ever comes to a court case he can be my lawyer" she said squeezing his hand.

"You can call me father if you wish..." He said "Like you were about to do before"

"Alright ... can we go back inside" she hesitated and finally she said "_father_?"

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked. She nodded her head vigorously "Then let us head for the kitchens first and then to your rooms. I'm sure your mother is already searching for us"

Diana at the sound of food greedily followed him and pulled his hand with greater force.


	40. Move Along

**Disclaimer: Really if I did I would be Goddess Supreme then wouldn't I? **

**I do not own nothing, the characters own themselves, the rest belongs to Showtime, OCs, Diana, Pippa, the royal twins, Felipe, Catalina among others are mine.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or put this fic on their favorites or their alerts. I really appreciate it and this chapter was beta read by Velocitygirl1980. Thanks velocity for your help, prior to its posting. Hope you all like**

**R/R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #40: Move Along<strong>_  
><em>

_"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<em>

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>  
><em>Move along<em>

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
><em>Could be a night when your life ends<em>  
><em>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving<em>  
><em>All the pain held in your<em>  
><em>Hands are shaking cold<em>  
><em>Your hands are mine to hold<em>

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>

_When everything is wrong we move along_  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>When everything is wrong, we move along<em>  
><em>Along, along, along<em>

_When all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em><br>_

_(Move along)_  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along"<em>

**Move Along**** by All American Rejects**

* * *

><p><strong>August 29th<strong>

**England, Richmond:**

"Ale" Mary ordered. Her servants brought her a cup of ale. God how awful it tasted! But nothing could else could have made her forget about George or their child. _Where is he? Just when I need him, he disappears._

_Well it is your fault. You decided to leave from court remember?_ –Her mind retorted.

_No I didn't. It was George! _–she answered, debating with her mind _–George! Him and his little minx Katherine, they are the cause of it all!_

_If so _–her brain answered- _why are your knees buckling? Why is your mouth twitching? Why have you fallen on your knees? Why are you writhing in pain?_

Every bone in her body was aching. She was on her knees while listening to her conscience accusing her of being weak.

It was not far off.

"Mary!"

"Marie Jesu!" The Scottish girl exclaimed in French. As it was the language they had become used to since their arrival to France. She saw her mistress curled in a little ball. Her maids and midwives followed Mary and helped her move her to the bed where the labor pains began.

"Ah!" Mary screamed. "Don't leave ! Don't leave me please!" She begged to her friend, Mary Seaton. Although Mary suspected that she was not referring to her.

George, the carriage door opened by his wife's chamberlain Maurice, got down and ran into the house without waiting for introduction.

"Mary!" He called. He did not expect his wife to show up. God damn the woman. He thought. She was too proud but alas! He loved her.

He searched everywhere for her. He stopped on his way up when he heard the screams of her labor.

"Mary!" He ran to her chambers but was stopped by one of her women who –dared to- put his hand on his chest.

"I am sorry My Lord, but Her Majesty is in labor and it is unadvisable for you to enter at this moment"

"Why not?"

"'Tis is a woman business" She declared. Was this man an idiot? This was not his business! The Queen was a divine creature but God had given her a woman's body, therefore she was subject to pass through Eve's pain alone.

Who was this man to say otherwise? Even if the King of England himself were to show up here, Alienor would not allow him passage. 'Tis was strictly a woman's business! Who was he besides? He was nothing but the Queen's consort. So went the ballad that Scotland got a King in their holy Mary while a dullard effeminate in the guise of a man!

_Mary the fair, Mary the strong  
>Georgie the willy, the willy who lacks his willy<br>she is the husband, he the wife  
>there is not a question in all his wonders<br>God grew tired and switched their sexes_

Not unintentionally she then began to hum and he recognized the tune. He was well aware of _that_ ballad. Normally he would have lashed out the woman and have her and her companions whipped, but he was more worried about his wife and his child's welfare.

"Listen to me wench I want you to move or by the life of me I will smite thee!"

The woman looked to the man as if he was a dangerous rogue. She stood protectively between him and the door to her mistress' chamber.

"I shall-" But before she finished George pushed her away and stepped inside slamming the door behind him.

His wife was sprawled on the bed, her legs being forced open by the midwives and the French physician she had insisted since months prior to her confinement, to bring to Court. Since he had been highly recommend by her old friend, Elisabeth de Valois, Henri II's daughter.

The doctor looked at George in shock, he held his hand up and pointed his eyes at his lovely wife. The doctor turned his attention back to his patient. Clearly this wasn't the time to think about right or wrong when she and the child's lives were at stake.

"Ah!" Mary clutched the hands of her ladies in waiting harder, digging her nails into their flesh, drawing out blood. One of them screamed but bit back as she watched her mistress' face that was contorted in pain. Mary Seaton did not scream. She'd been on the edge of danger and through many battled with Marie, she did not fear death and she was sure that her friend was going to come through this ordeal alright.

"Come on Your Majesty you can do it! You can do it!"

But Mary Seaton's words were not enough to be encouraged. Her eyes remained closed through the whole process. It was when she opened them, wondering about the mysterious voice that called her name that was so familiar, that she saw **him**.

"Jesu! George!" She exclaimed cursing herself mentally for her blasphemy.

She could not help but free herself off her ladies' grip and extend her arms out to George. He immediately rushed to her side and gave her a powerful embrace. "Jesu George I missed you, don't do that to me again!"

"Don't worry I won't" He said silently and let go only to see her cringe when she tried to sit up. He pushed her back down, gently. "Lie down sweeting, I will take care of everything." He would make sure nothing happened to her.

Mary listened vaguely to him, she was guided by his voice during the entire pregnancy.

There was the head, the midwives screamed. Now they only relied on softer pushing. She kept breathing but it became difficult when the child appeared to be reluctant.

"Mary you are almost there, almost there" He said, talking to her as if he was talking to a child. For, through all her strength and her mavericks, she was still a child and she certainly looked like one now.

Mary kept her eyes centered on George whom she held on to as when they were making love. "It is alright to scream. Scream darling all you want, I won't hold it against you." He said. She opened her mouth and released a powerful scream. The child's body slid from her legs covered in blood and other fluids.

George pushed Mary back to her bed and turned back to see the child. The midwives had the babe wrapped in hot blankets after they finished cleaning him.

"Well …" Mary said raising herself up after she'd been cleaned and her sheets changed to new ones, helped by Mary Seaton "what is it?"

George gently took the baby from the midwife and walked to his wife.

"'Tis a boy sweeting." He said. Her eyes lit up and shed tears of joy as she looked at the peaceful face. "Our little Prince!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 2nd <strong>

**Spain, Valladolid**

_You know how annoying that sounds?_ Annie gripped her stomach and wondered at the child's insistence if it or they as everyone insisted, were giggling or were too annoyed by their baby uncle's tantrums.

The baby refused to be handled by anyone save for his surrogate mother. The Queen doted on the child and she let everyone know that she was his mother in all things except name.

"There, there" she said to the silent child. It scared her how silent he was, he was like Philip. It was said his mother did not utter a sound except: "I shall not cry by God I shall not cry" and: "I will deliver a son!" when she gave birth to Philip.

She wondered if every trait this baby had of his solemn grandfather had to do with this small factor? Had Isabel passed this trait unto her great grandson? She hoped not, a baby needed to laugh, to smile. He needed to be a child.

Be a child Philip … was his mother's last words to her father. Diana tugged on her mother's sleeve, which she stopped when the Duchess of Alba scolded her, and asked if she could rock the child?

"Diana he is too small." She chided but Diana was not discouraged.

"You would not want your step-nephew to catch a cold and look-" she pointed out at her dirty hands "you have not washed yet you know how your father does not like when you don't wash" Annie said, there was no use calling her stepfather, Philip, as Diana had recognized him as her father just as he as his daughter. The two had grown very close since that, Annie was glad. Diana deserved happiness more than anyone, after her biological father's tragic death.

"But mama" she said ignoring her governess' cleared throat. She hated titles and saw no reason why she should repeat them after her father had insisted that there was no need for them when they were not in public. She told her mother in a softer yet still insistent voice how she would not drop the child, that Philip had let her before "and he said that I would be a good auntie to my nephew, so you see I should carry them. How I will learn then, if when I am to have a family of my own?"

Annie and the rest smiled at the Infanta's eloquence. Her governess was very surprised but suddenly became very aware of the child's intellect. If not for her gender she would have been considered a scholar by her male peers and to be on par with the intellectuals of the past such as Erasmus, Cornelius Agrippa (despite the use of his dark arts), Fernando de Rojas, Petrath, Ficino, Sir Thomas Moore (who was a native of her homeland) and many more. Whose works marked the beginning of a golden era.

Maybe the Infanta would grow to become a translator of His Majesty, or, she would live a glorious and exciting life like her ancestress, Isabel of Castilla. Time would tell.

"Very well but just for a minute and be careful Diana" she warned as Annie handed the child to her daughter.

Diana rocked him and tried to sing a song Philip taught her but her pronunciation at Portugese was horrible, it earned her the laughter of several of the court ladies, including her own.

She looked up at them indignantly but not for too long. Remembering she was holding her step-nephew she returned her gaze down. Her sky blue eyes bore into his light blue eyes.

He and Philip could have passed off as twins, and they certainly looked like younger and older versions of each other. Felipito (the given nickname by his family) even had his white almost translucent skin! At first glance it seemed like he would break because he was made out of glass.

He raised his chubby fingers and set them down on her left hand that was very close to his face. He did not squeeze her fingers or pinch her like he'd done to the rest of them, even his nursemaids remarked how strong was his grip. And how his mouth although lacking teeth and sharpness was pressed so tight on his wet nurse that it hurt her nipples when he detached his tiny pink lips from her swollen breasts.

"You are a strong one"

"He is, he will grow to be just like his namesake" Annie said much to the delight of the people present who had no wish to see this little one turn like his mad father or his great grandmother Juana. The last and ill fated Queen of Castilla who had been abandoned and betrayed by everyone, including her father and her son, Charles V, and having been declared mad, he locked her up in Tordesillas were she was never seem from again.

The curse of Juana, it was said ran in the family. And Annie was not unaware of the close blood relation she and Philip wore and that they were –before being man and wife- cousins through her mother's side. Although in Philip's case it was more alarming, he was related to her through both his parents.

She prayed, secretly ignoring the Catholic dogma when he was not present, that she bore a healthy child who would be anything but Carlos, but healthy as his son.

"Mama do you think he hates it when I call him Felipito?" She asked but then rephrased when she saw the Duchess' stern gaze "Lady Mother, does he hated it?"

"I do not think he hates it and even if he does, he will grow into it."

"But he tightens his grip around me when I call Felipito. Ow! You see!" She remarked slightly letting go of her hand yet holding on to him. Before she could suffer more of being his play thing, Annie took the child gently from her arms. It was not that she did not trusted Diana but she did not want an accident on her hands, and Felipito besides was too precious.

Don Felipe Diego Hapsburgo, future Prince of Asturias, who'd someday become Philip Diego I, King of Spain, ruler of half of Northern Italy, the new world and the East where his grandfather was battling for control; lay in her arms tilting his head occasionally, imitating her movements. It was so funny, Diana thought.

"Hush little one, Felipe there you go …" After a while she decided on a different nickname, one that would bring him better joy and would sound better and more mature than "Felipito" seeing as he could not be Felipito forever "Ligo"

The baby peered curiously into her light blue eyes which her daughter shared, and hopefully she wished, her child inside her belly would as well inherit. And smiling at the Queen he revealed his opinion that he did like the new nickname.

"It suits him" One of her ladies, the Countess Paredes, offered as the others nodded their heads.

"He is a charming Prince" Pippa put in coming from behind Annie, she grinned as the baby winked at her.

"And I see he is a charmer and a discrete one" Like his father, she wanted to say.

"He will be away from the court ladies for a while then, we would not want one of you ladies stealing his heart"

The ladies share d a laugh with their mistress at her jest. She gave the babe to his nurse and she and the others headed out the room.

Diana decided to stay, Annie said nothing before she left.

"Your Highness you have not touched your plate since we left" The Duchess of Alba said after they'd gone to her parent's chambers where all the family –except the two obvious ones- dines. "You barely even said a thing"

Diana raised her shoulders and gain back her composure. "I have been thinking about Ligo" She merely said her gaze shifting uncomfortably from her parents to her governess.

"May I ask what is wrong Your Highness?"

Sure, Diana shrugged. She did not mind. "I am going to miss him, and he did not cry or try to wiggle himself from my arms"

William had tried to free himself from her arms. His Grace, the Lord Protector said because he was a baby and not yet acquainted with her. But that wasn't it. The baby didn't like her and he cried whenever she was in the room. It was hard already having her mother asleep, now she had to play second fiddle to her younger siblings. They rushed her out of the room whenever they started crying. She believed at that time their whole purpose was making her life miserable.

Now with Ligo she wanted to make up for lost time with her siblings. And she had already made a promise to God that she would make a greater effort to become a good Aunt and sibling to Ligo and Philip's children respectively.

Annie now understanding stretched her hand across the table and joined her daughter's hand, "Oh Diana you will not stop seeing but you must let Ligo be Ligo. He needs to grow up and live his life just you but you will still see each other. I am sure he is happy to have a surrogate sister like you" She said and let go of her hand and folded her hands on her lap. Diana did the same pushing her back up straight and her chin up, to avoid showing weakness. Inside she was weeping for she had never felt close to any sibling her mama had before.

Philip rose and held a hand up to stop his family from rising up, and walked to his stepdaughter's place and petted her cheeks. "Ligo will always have you, no matter where you are if in separate households, you two will have each other"

"You promise?"

He smiled "Would I lie if I said yes and kissed your hand My dearest Lady?"

She shook her hand and brought her hand to his lip, he kissed it as a chevalier from Arthur's round table would. He returned to his seat and gave one last hard look at Diana "When Felipe Diego changes households you will be the first one to know and since you are his godmother I will leave you to decide on where you want place him."

Diana squealed holding her hands up, a sign of her triumph.

The Duchess of Alba was surprised that their King was allowing such liberties to a child that wasn't even his. But seeing how determined she became when Philip told her about her responsibilities as the future King's godmother, she realized that exhilarated, outgoing, outspoken child as she may be, she was all in all a dutiful daughter and born to be a Spanish Princess.

"I will not disappoint you father, I will be the best godmother" she declared cleaning all her plate slow and carefully with newly refined manners she had not shown before.

Philip was pleased with her change of conduct. He decided to switch subjects and asked Diana about her studies.

"They are going fine" She said quickly.

"But?" Philip asked with a lingering tone, sensing there was more to Diana's telling.

"But I struggle with math. But Dr. Siliceo that I am improving I only need to put a stronger effort"

"I know you will do. At least you admit your mistakes, I was terrible at mathematics, sums, subtractions –all of that- they were a dreadful subject on me. Nothing to do with statecraft but despite I did poorly I never neglected my studies"

"Funny that is not what I heard My Lord husband" Her mother said with a mischievous smile giving a familiar wink at Diana she'd seen only from the Lord Protector.

She giggled and turned to her father, her look query.

"Well" Philip suddenly struggling with passing his food. He drank nearly all the wine, afterwards when he regained his and having passed all his food, he replied: "That was not true, I was a dutiful student, but I was a Prince and had important duties to attend to when I was not studying"

"Such as?" Annie inquired.

"Jousting, statecraft, reading, learning to dance, draw, languages …" He lost count of the many things he told and did not realize he started to repeat himself "then there was the tedious task to read books and learn new tongues and …"

His voice broke as they heard Annie's strong cackle "Philip, see Diana this is the reason why girls must learn math so they can tell their fathers and husbands to make up their mind, it becomes a mess after a while"

Diana covered her laughter with her mouth, her eyes becoming thin slits as it overtook her and she could no longer bare to hide it.

Her laughter made Philip less annoyed of his wife's probing and little joke at his expense.

He extended his hand and reaching out to her he ruffled her hair causing her pearl and diamond adorned tiara to fall off her hair. "Papa!" Diana said going to pick it up, she sat down again, not realizing her outburst had brought a warm feeling in Philip as this was the first time she called him 'papa'.

"Serves you right Your Highness for defying the Black Prince"

"My papa is no Black Prince, he is Prince charming and my mama is Princess of the world"

"And what does that make you?" Philip asked intrigued by her naïve, yet cute, line of reasoning.

"The First Lady after mama" She said puffing up her chest proudly.

Philip could not help but chuckle, here was such a curious but touching child. "The things you say Diana but you cannot be First Lady yet until you finish your studies and prove yourself a capable woman like the Tratasmara in our family"

Diana smiled, Annie beamed at her husband and daughter with pride swelling in her heart. She never felt more proud than siring a beautiful and intelligent child and marrying a strong man like Philip.

"Wear that smile my Princess, one day you will make not only your husband but everyone in Christendom happy with that smile"

"Oh you think so papa?"

"Nay, I am sure of it"

Diana got down from her seat and forgetting all decorum she ran to her surrogate father and then jumped, locking him in a powerful embrace he responded to almost instantaneously.

He kissed her pale yellow hair. She would not grow into a great beauty but there was that arresting look that emanated from her eyes like her mother, which made her very especial.

The man who would wed her would be lucky, Philip felt it was his responsibility to protect her from the evils of the world and love her, not just because she was his responsibility because of his marriage to her mother, but because he felt she was his daughter.

Diana took her child who'd fallen asleep in her husband's arms while she told him of a few phrases Ruy and his wife, the Princess of Eboli, had taught him of Portuguese, and took her to her chambers.

She kissed her daughter one more time before returning to her chambers where Philip had left as they had agreed she had taken long to be into confinement with all the previous excitement of Katherine's pregnancy and the birth of Ligo. Now it was her turn to bare the heat and the boredom of her closed chambers. But she would gladly do it for the child nestled in her womb, or children.

"Someday you will come to me" _Hopefully soon_ "so I can tell you how much I love you and how I have dreamed of this moment since before you were born. I have waited for you forever. You are so lucky, you do not know how fortunate you are to be born to a father who loves you dearly, an uncle who will be your playmate and a sister who will always be there for you and to protect you"

She only wished her father could be here, but he was in England with her other children, protecting them from evil and the influence of her mother.

She hoped for her daughter's sake whom she had barely seen since her birth –she no longer remembered how she looked even- her father had done something to take her from her grandmother and if not that he would at least try.

"Sleep well my children and one day when you wake up from your slumber you will come into this world, and there will be much we will do together"

She did not have to wait long to await their birth. The babies were born on October fourth, year of our lord 1559 when she only had only been one week in confinement since they'd moved to Valladolid.

Annie gazed at her children in wonderment. These were her children. Her children. My children! She thought, these were children she and Philip had created out of their passion and love for each other, and now that they were finally here she did not know what to say.

Where should she start? After they cleaned and changed her, she waited for Philip to come. It didn't take long, he was followed by Diana and of course Ligo with his nurse-maid.

"Ligo is not crying" Diana pointed out. He was silent and watched aware of his surroundings at all the inhabitants in the room, his eyes seemed to be searching. No doubt, Annie though, for the source of the mysterious cries.

Unlike he, her son and daughter did not bother waking the death even when they were in the arms of their parents. If they were not crying from anguish it was for happiness. Philip was glad either way, it was a sign his children were healthy.

Philip sat near Annie's bed and took one of the children the midwives had handed to her, from her arms. Their little boy whom they decided he was to be named "Fernando" after the last glorious Fernando V of Aragon.

"Ligo" Philip said as he invited his nurse-maid to sit next to them. He pushed his son close to his grandson "this is your baby uncle, Fernando. I hope you two can be friends" And not enemies –it was clear what the King of Spain was trying to convey. That in order for his empire to be united he had to have all his eggs in one basket, he had to make friends, cement alliances, amongst his family otherwise he would risk a great rivalry that would end into a terrible civil war such as the one that ravaged England less than hundred years ago.

Ligo looked curiously at this so called uncle. He did not see any difference between him and the new baby, maybe he was his new baby brother? The baby thought wildly and began laughing, giggling. He was followed by silent cries from Fernando who wondered who was this new kid? And why was his papa not letting him play with him?

"Seems like we have a pair of Gemini and troublemakers on our midst"

"Oh no" Philip said with mock worry "another Ruy and Philip just what the world needed!"

Annie's eyes widened with horror "Dear Lord what have I gotten myself into?" She said in mock worry.

Philip laughed and so did Diana who said "I shall teach them to be more and more like me" she turned to Philip "Don't worry My Lord father, I will make them the perfect mold of you and Ruy!"

"Oh dear Lord" Now both parents muttered.

Just what trouble had they gotten into with these new critters? Ligo smiled at his 'papa' and then to his 'brother'. He had to be his brother, his eyes were different but his nose and high cheekbones were the same. Brother, he pointed out to him. Brother! Fernando pointed out to too, and spread his arms, holding them out desperately to him. Out of the two Fernando was the more vulnerable and he grew anxious when he did not see his brother for the whole day. But he was comfortable in his basinet, joined with his silent sister whom they decided to name a full of three names –Isabel Clara Eugenia. It was in honor of their great grandmother the great Queen of Castilla, and the others were chosen simply because they fit her heart shaped face and her father's light blue eyes and the almond shaped eyes that were just as their mother's.

"Clara" They looked up to see their mother point their finger at their bellies, playing with them.

Clara moved away but when she felt the warmth of her father she raised her hands and she became a different child altogether and hit on his fingers which roughness was nearly the same as her own.

This one would be a great beauty. Philip judged based on the fleshy tone of her skin and reddened cheeks and her heart shaped face. Her eyes were the same color as his but with a difference, their shape were almond shaped as her mother's and she had a smile that could captivate the hardest of hearts.

"My little Clara, you are going to be such a charmer. You are the true Spanish rose, my Spanish rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Up ahead there will be a darker scene, read and review!<strong>


	41. Sinners and Pretenders

**Disclaimer: Really if I did I would be Goddess Supreme then wouldn't I? **

**I do not own nothing, the characters own themselves, the rest belongs to Showtime, OCs, Diana, Pippa, the royal twins, Felipe, Catalina among others are mine.**

**I haven't forgotten about this fic but been so busy with school my Jr. Sr. seminar to finish my last year in college and of course my other story which is a crossover between the Tudors and Star Wars "I Won't Apologize" I hope you take a look into it. (Thanks MimiDubois and LadyJaxs999 for giving me great ideas :D)  
><strong>

**Anyway here is the chapter, I hope you all enjoy, Beta Read and approved by velocitygirl1980, thanks girl, check out her fic "Against All Odds"  
><strong>

**R/R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #41: <em>Sinners and Pretenders<em>**

_"The sin is crying we're dress like fame.  
>The shame of knowing the guilty<br>The killer instinct to play this game,  
>I know we're nothing but filthy.<em>

_Death club melts so strange  
>Death club melts so strange<br>_

_We're in the death club,_  
><em>all free to sin away.<em>  
><em>Take your own life membership is pain<em>  
><em>We're in the death club,<em>  
><em>all free to sin away.<em>  
><em>Take your own life silent, damn, and strange."<em>

_**~"Death Club" by William Control**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1559, Mid October<strong>

**England - Scotland  
><strong>

**"A toast to Prince James of Scotland"**

The bells tolled for the newborn Prince. King of Scotland, Mary thought proudly looking at her son. Besides his only godmother, his grandmother, Bess Tudor, stood proudly the Lord Protector and the envoy who'd come all the way from Scotland representing Parliament, the dashing Earl Bothwell.

_He has always been loyal._ They both shared a smile. George twitched his upper lip down. _Jealous George?_ Mary hoped so. They'd been through so much, they deserved happiness.

Prince James was her one way ticket to Scotland, to go back to rule.

They left the palace of Hampton the next day and arrived in Scotland in less than a week's time. They had to make a lot of stops, but Mary did not care. At last she was home, after all these years ...

George gazed at the magnificent structure. "It is beautiful" he said to his wife who turned her head sideways giving him a reassuring smile and a reassuring squeeze as she gripped his hand. She could see he was nervous though he was trying very good to hide it. Eyes never lie -her mother had told her. George was a book she had learned to read very well in a short period of time.

Behind them was Carrie McGregor, their son's nurse. They were received by the high lords and clerics and of course Foxe was there. He could not hide the delight he felt at seeing the Queen of Scotland, wed and bedded with an heir from a protestant husband.

_At last_ -he thought-_ God has heard our prayers._ A strong evangelical preacher he felt he was always in the right. It did not matter who he killed, who he trashed. It was all for the greater good and besides, no matter how many sins they were being accused of, in their hearts they knew they were in the right and as long as they remained faithful a spot would be reserved for them in heaven. Mary wanted to tell this so called preacher that she was no ignorant fool like he and that she understood very well what she said to her husband when they spoke in Greek.

"My Lord Foxe if I may be so bold for I am a poor woman and you know God did not give me your high intellect" she said in high sarcasm. Snickers from the conservative fashion who wished to reestablish a Catholic regime in Scotland were heard. Mary smile mentally but kept her face neutral "but me and My Lord husband have been tired, it has been a tiresome voyage may we have your blessing to leave?"

Foxe looked in disgust at this woman. The nerve of this so called Queen! Nonetheless despite her sinful ways she was an anointed Queen so he gave them leave and his official blessing. Before George left however he whispered in his ear in rapid Greek "Do not let her be your Eve it only took one temptation to lure Adam into temptation"

George did not have time to reply as his wife practically dragged him to their master bedroom.

"The man is insufferable. I would have him burned!" She screeched once they were alone.

George looked uncomfortably around him. Mary followed his gaze. "He is not a God George, even he cannot oust me!"

He grabbed her hands "Mary you should not listen to a word he says, he is only one man"

"One man that cost my mother her life-"

"Your mother died because of an accident"

"No she did not and you know that" _Your family knows that!_ But she did not dare say it "If I had my way I would put him in the sabenico as in Spain and my eyes would dance in happiness seeing the man burned"

George shuddered at his wife's words. "This is not your Scotland or your mother's Scotland and I may sound harsh but does it matter what God we follow. The infidels called Christians and Jews people of the book, why can't we do the same? Isn't Christianity all about love they neighbor and faith alone?"

"You agree with him!"

"I do not agree with anybody but if you want to rule this country you better share it with its people love. Look around you, do you want another bloody revolt in Scotland?"

Mary did not answer this.

"Well? Mary you are a strong woman and a credit to your gender but you need to realize the reality of things. You must share this world with them, if not for me then do it for little James. Wouldn't it be better if he rules over a united Scotland?"

Mary would never agree with what George was saying but she saw the way of things and ended up nodding.

She hated Foxe, she wanted to give him the full works, try him for treason, drawn, quarter, and finally burn him. The man was a plague like Luther. He was a false prophet but she realized he was a false prophet that led many to his 'just' cause. She was going to play his game ... for now.

"But I am doing it only for you and James" She said quickly after George kissed her.

"That is all I need to hear" He said and led her to the master bedroom where he pushed her down and slid his hand underneath her chemise and said, "I think its time we give James a brother don't you think?"

Mary answered him with a passionate kiss forcing her tongue inside his mouth and pushing down his breeches to feel the pressure of his member on her belly where it slowly slid to her entrance. His legs forced hers open and began pushing himself inside her filling her with his juices.

"George" she moaned. He made her happy when he shouldn't. He was a heretic and she the lawful sovereign but God she loved him. She loved him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>1559, Late October<strong>

**Valladolid**

To celebrate the birth of the Infantes, the King of Spain had drawn over two hundred souls captured and tried by the Inquisition. The Archbishop of Sevilla, once an Infidel town and the center of one of the most powerful Taifa Kingdoms, sat next to Philip. The King gave him permission to stand, he began to read all of the charges against the accused.

"For being charged with treason, heresy, and other crimes against His Majesty and the Holy Church you are hereby sentenced to burn at the stake" He rolled off his parchment, handed it to his servant, and sat down.

Annie felt grateful Philip had excused her daughter from coming here. It was a terrible sight.

Besides them was Carlos, Catalina, and of course their eternal friend Ruy and his wife Ana Mendoza de la Cerda, Princess of Eboli. Ruy's eyes remained unmoving as her husband's, although his lips trembled at the sight of the crying figures whose fates they were about to witness.

Annie wanted to yell at Philip and tell him that this was an abominable act. Not just against God, against humanity. Philip could share his country with these people. The Muslim Kingdoms or Taifas had done so for so many years. Why did he feel the need to punish these people for professing their faith? Was seeking knowledge such a bad thing?

Annie kept her eyes fixed at one of the former priests who were amongst the Inquisition's victims. He fought to the very last end as the black robed priests -devils undercover in her opinion- put on the sanbenito.

They had been shaven and dirty so nobody would distinguish between man or woman, boy or girl. Annie momentarily closed her eyes and muttered a prayer for them, she opened them sensing something warm on her hand. She looked down. Philip's hand was on top of hers. He gave a brief smile that lasted a second before his look turned grim again.

"It must be done" his eyes were saying, she gave a slow nod and his expression commanded her to return her gaze to the spectacle.

The torches lit the priests threw them on the hay and then they mingled with the crowd of thousands that had come from all over Spain to witness and be part of the celebrations. Good vs Evil they called it.

_No, today there is only one victor and his name is Ignorance and he wears the guise of Good._

Annie blinked as she smelled the stench of rotten and decayed flesh. Several people lost consciousness, others were suffocated by the smoke but not the priests. Philip wore no expression.

When the bodies of these innocent men and women who'd been burned to the stake for their pursuit of happiness and knowledge had turned to cinders, Philip stood up and unsheathed his sword and cried: "By God I will defend Christianity to the last fiber of my body" and then he put it back in his belt and took a seat smiling at his beautiful wife. Her lips twitched but she managed to smile back.

It could not be said the same for Catalina and Carlos who watched with jealous eyes as the crowds gathered around their King and Queen in the raised gallery, shouting praises and prayers for their new Queen.

Some even dared to call her the mother of the future King, Felipe Diego. He was HER son not that bastard's! How could the King of Spain allow such a mistake to happen?

Carlos whispered it would be over soon, she needed to get another son and the people will love them.

Them, not her but them. Carlos only cared about himself.

"You really think Carlos that they will love me or you" she emphasized on the 'you' "if I give them another boy. For what? So your father can take him away from us?"

"It will not happen His Majesty has promised"

Catalina snickered as she was helped into her litter. "You are so naive and more than that you are an idiot for believing your father. Don't you see as long as he or that bastard lives he can do whatever he likes"

"Catalina you are my wife but do not dare"

She interrupted him with a slap on his cheek. The King and Queen were too busy saluting the generals and the members of the Inquisition as the crowd around them gathered to notice their argument. Carlos was thankful for that "Do not dare to presume you know me Carlos for you don't. And next time you grip my arm like that I will tell your father of where you keep your dead rabbits."

Carlos was instantly silenced. How he hated the way she treated him but he had need of her.

"Jane please write a letter to my mother" Catalina said when they arrived to the palace.

Jane nodded meekly and did as she was told. However she made a copy that she sent to her husband. She was tired of being at the mercy of her former mistress' daughter and her crazed husband. Some might call it treason, she called it freedom.

* * *

><p>Philip, Annie and Diana were in the nursery playing with the twins and little Felipe Diego whom everyone had grown used to calling now Ligo.<p>

_Brother_ -Ligo's eyes screamed, extending his arms out to Fernando.

"Not yet Ligo you must learn how to walk"

Philip chuckled and said, "Diana he is only one month and a half old, it will take him time"

"I learned to walk in less"

Philip looked to Annie for confirmation. "It is true although you also learned how to throw food at your mama every time they fed you"

Diana giggled and Philip winked at her. He wished Fernando could be more outgoing but he seemed only to laugh or be active when he was around Ligo.

He picked his Spanish Rose -Philip's nickname for Clara- and cradled her in his arms. Annie tried to soothe Clara but Clara had powerful lungs that could rival her older nephew's -Ligo. She did not cry when she was in Philip's arms.

Clara had began to grow small specs of hair, it was clear blond like his, she had little of Annie in her. She was all Hapsburg like her brother and Ligo and for that Philip was proud but the small charm she had he knew she got it from Annie.

She would grow to be a charmer. "I will have to keep all the boys from you" He said bouncing her off in his knee. Annie glared at him. Edward did the same thing with Diana and she was always afraid he would drop her or shake her too hard that something terrible might happen.

"Philip please put her back in her crib"

But Philip did not listen when he did he turned to see a very angry Annie staring back at him. "Perhaps" he said smoothly, "I should teach her to joust" just to see how protective his wife could get.

Annie jumped to her feet and grabbed Clara "Philip!" She said outraged.

Clara began to wiggle from her mother's arms.

"Great mama now she will not be quiet"

"Diana" both her parents said.

"I know, I know, time for me to leave." She said giving Ligo and Fernando to their nurses. "It's not fair" she said as she left "I always miss out on all the fun"

Philip walked to his wife and took Clara from her arms. She was instantly calmed. Annie huffed like an angry she wolf, she looked like she was ready to kill.

He put her down in her crib and went to Annie "She loves you but you know daughters are always closer to their father, you saw it with Diana"

"Yes but you should not be indulging them too much, they need to live their own lives"

"I know but what is wrong with me wanting them to be children?" Annie said nothing "Besides if we want to be a true family we need to make the most of our time with them"

Annie could not argue with this line of reasoning. She knew he was right and she did want to spend time with her family but between having the responsibilities of a Queen, wife, and may be Regent someday and mother ... she could not have it all! She knew this very well by experience!

"Philip, Spain expects much of you and me especially of me. Today's test was not enough"

"No but they have grown easy on you after they saw that you behaved just like a Queen of Spain ought to. You think they would have said the same if Katherine would have been my Queen"

"Catalina"

"What?"

"Catalina, she prefers to be called Catalina"

"Catalina, Katherine what does that matter? She will always be simple Lady Katherine to me. She is no better than you and the people noticed that today when she kept averting her gaze..."

"Philip was that really necessary?"

"Annie" he said giving her a passionate speaking before continuing "Spain has been through so many wars, so many hardships, there can only be room for one truth and that is our Lord's true gospel. You know a King's duty is never easy but it has to be done. I must bear the burden God chose for me. He chose me and I must bear it"

Annie wondered if Philip truly believed this or he was just conning himself to try and avoid the guilt he must feel for condemning so many innocents to their deaths?

Yet she remained silent and could only nod. She knew very well what she was getting into when she married Philip but she did not mind as long as she and Diana were happy and she loved Philip, she truly loved him and that was why she constantly feared for his well being. Would God admit him after all he had done? She prayed that one day God would grnat him illumination and that he would see the error of his ways.

Philip guessed what was going through her mind and said, "I know you do not believe me but one day when this terrible age passes and we are once again on the rightful path, people will know that what we did was for the best"

"If you say so Philip" she said with a teasing tone to ease the tension between them.

"You are so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you or Clara"

"Or Diana" he added.

"A mother knows her children. Edward used to say she was beautiful but as bold as our little huntress is, you and I know with Jane Seymour as a grandmother she will never grow into a great beauty or have great prospects as Clara or Margaret"

He disagreed "Nay, Diana as our daughter and a Princess of Spain will have greater marriage than her sister in England, I vow to you"

She smiled unconvinced. He had but the best of intentions for her little huntress but what had in a woman, boldness, ever achieved except for misery and a certain death?

Philip could see through her uncertainties. He kissed her heard and took her to their chamber. Annie, Philip discovered, had a strong appetite for lovemaking. Whenever she was angry he'd fondle her breasts and kiss at her neck to make her forget whatever it was that was making her angry. Annie responded, eager, to the kiss and helped Philip rid himself of all these heavy clothes and tossed his golden chain. "It is too soon" She said having trouble breathing between the kisses and the moans that escaped from her lips, she could barely recognize herself in these moments of pure pleasure and ecstasy.

"Philip ... it is too soon ... oh!" She squealed in pure delight as he penetrated her wet barrier with his fingers. "Philip" a soft moan escaped her lips as he withdrew his fingers. He did not want this feeling to end. Reading her thoughts he tore her gown and pushed himself into her pumping her with his powerful seed.

"My white stallion" She said, they called him so much an albino. Well better put the good name to use now.

Philip's ears were pleased to hear her give him that nickname. Her words were but music to his ears.

"Annie" he said murmuring in her ear, he did not let her voice her passions as he claimed her lips, pushing his tongue, for his own. He slipped one hand on her bottom as he felt their bodies slip into a state of pure ecstasy. "Does that please you my muse?"

Annie had no time to respond, she felt his love juices filling her. "Ahh!" she could not hold it any longer, her release came and their passion engulfed them both, they were drowning in a sea of pleasure until it became too painful for her for her aching leg.

Perhaps they had made another child. Perhaps ... oh how she wanted to give Philip as many children as possible. She could not stand confinement but for Philip's sake she told herself, it was all worth it.

"I hurt you" It was not a question.

She gave a slow nod "Yes you did" she said "But I am glad, you made me feel complete again" She had not had such feelings for Edward though with Edward it was different. He was always such a dutiful husband, he never cheated, drank or got so merry. Philip, he was different. He was serious and prudent but he was a beast in bed. Edward ... oh her poor Edward he was so timid even when he took her, he was so afraid to displease the Lord, it was frustrating at times.

His fingers traveled to her hair to her chin tracing lines around her swollen lips. Oh she was so delicious, how beautiful she looked even now with her swollen lips and her hungry looks. She was an exquisite animal, he never wanted to part from her.

"I love you" He whispered coming closer to her. "I love you so much I will never forget these moments"

"Neither will I ... Philip"

Perhaps they had made a child, he thought now, praying they had. The Hapsburg throne needed as much heirs as they could have, every heir was worthier than Carlos and his brood. Felipe Diego was the exception. He thanked God to be blessed with such a grandson. He was everything Carlos was and he felt guilty for wishing him to be someone he was but his son was a freak and an abomination in everyone's eyes including his. Why had God cursed him with a son like that?

At least he gave him Ligo. He and Annie loved and treated him as one of their own.

He pushed his lips on hers, there was no struggled Annie forced her tongue on his, soon it ensued a battle of the wills. He let her win and put himself on top of her. "Again?" He asked tiredly when their lips parted.

She nodded and forced his well aroused man hood into her tiny form. He didn't dare displease her, he moved faster and faster -even when- underneath her, until they finally exploded for a second time with their mutual pleasure.

How was God so good to some men? Why had he not set foot on England before? If he had Ligo would not have had to deal with such parents as his.

He thrust harder on her destroying her inner walls that she bled. "Ah" she groaned when he withdrew from her, the feeling of one being gone she could do nothing but rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry" He knew he'd hurt her but she gave a low "shh" putting her finger to his lips. "You did not hurt me" she said "I feel much better ... down there with you"

He kissed the top of her head and waited until she closed her eyes. Philip turned to the window. God, he thought, I have been very lucky having this strong woman by my side.

"You have My Lord" she said guessing his thoughts.

"When will you go to sleep my love, I have to wake early" He said

She rested her head on his chest "When you do" She answered closing her eyes for good now.


	42. Don't Want To Lock Me Up

**Disclaimer: Really? If I did I would be Goddess Supreme wouldn't I?**

**Nope I don't own anything except my OCs, Annie, Ligo, the four Royal twins, Diana, and others.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed, favorited or put this fic on their alert systems. Your reviews keep this baby going.**

**As for last chapter, I added a new facet of Philip II with the burnings which historically happened, we must remember these were other times, religious persecution although done differently were done on both sides.**

**I am not sure if I will update as frequent as I used to during my winter vacations due to my History seminar and the amount of classes I am taking, but I promise to get back to you at all your PMs, if I don't reply to your reviews its not because I am not aware of them but because I don't get enough time :) that being said enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter #42: Don't want to lock me up<em>**

"_Lithium  
>Don't want to lock me up inside Lithium<br>Don't want to forget how it feels without Lithium  
>I want to stay in love with my sorrow<br>Oh but God, I want to let it go  
>Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone<br>Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
>Never wanted it to be so cold<br>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
>I can't hold on to me<br>Wonder what's wrong with me  
>Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside<br>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow<br>Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
>Drown my will to fly<br>Here in the darkness I know myself  
>Can't break free until I let it go<br>Let me go  
>Darling, I forgive you after all<br>Anything is better than to be alone  
>And in the end I guess I had to fall<br>Always find my place among the ashes  
>I can't hold on to me<br>Wonder what's wrong with me  
>Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside<br>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
>Lithium, stay in love with you<br>Oh I'm gonna let it go."_

**_~"Lithium" _by Evanescence**

* * *

><p><em>1559, February 1st<em>

_England  
><em>[Flashback **]<em>  
><em>

_Mary arranged Princess' Margaret's wardrobe. Jane had spotted among the Princess' new ladies was her own sister but she would not last long into her service. In a matter of days Jane was sure she would be gone and moved back to Suffolk to look for a more profitable marriage. If she believed this was the place to goof around and look for suitable friends who would provide suitable husbands she was very wrong. Lady Mary was very strict with all of her ladies. _

_The Duchess of Bavaria made it clear that while she was governess of the Princess Margaret there would be no indiscretions, gossip, or foul language and if anyone discovered engaging in such activities would be dismissed immediately with a stain on her records forever._

_She could do it, she was the King's grandmother after all and the former Dowager Queen's mother. _

_Of the ladies Jane was the one who watched her the former Princess closely, how she held her charge, sang to her and (personally) nursed her._

_Jane was fascinated by the Duchess of Bavaria's strong feelings towards her charge. But in those eyes she could spot ambitions. She rarely spied on people but the Lady Mary fascinated her. Ambition, a trait forbidden for good, God-fearing women but despite her religious convictions, Mary Tudor did not let the boundaries of her gender stop her._

_That is where she and her mother, Frances Grey nee Brandon were so alike. Frances did not let anything come between her and her family's ambition. She felt sorry for her father sometimes. __**Poor man.**__ He was just a puppet of her mother's. Like the crucified Christ, Jane would pray for her father's soul (she used for her mother's, but her mother made it clear she did not consider Jane especial so Jane did not bother anymore) and say __**"Forgive him Lord for he does not know what he does"**_ _in English, much to her Aunt, Mary Tudor's ire. There was little she could do, England was strongly protestant, although her daughter had done everything possible to bring harmony, Jane prayed that it would not be so with their King. Once he grew, she hoped that he would stamp papist opposition and realize that there was only room for one truth and one truth only._

_But for now "In nomine Deus, et filli …" she would pray in Latin._

_She wheeled herself and walked to the Princess Margaret's cradle. There was nobody attending her. Jane was surprised. She, who'd watched her Aunt do the same, snatched Princess Margaret from the cradle and started to cradle her herself and sang to her, an old English song._

_Their moment of happiness was cut shortly after her song ended and much to her delight, the baby Princess gave her a wide smile. _

"_Lady Jane!" Mary Tudor scolded her niece "What do you think you are doing?"_

_Jane Grey turned around to face her angry aunt, baring the same dignity and pose her aunt's namesake was known for "She was left unattended" she said calmly._

"_Give me the child, return to your duties" She commanded. Jane passed the child to Mary who put her back in the cradle. Lady Catherine, her sister, Jane watched from her room, ran to the Princess' rooms excusing herself but their Lady Aunt would not hear it. She grabbed the girl's arms and began boxing her ears._

_Catherine was returned home as everyone predicted days later._

Jane thoughts were brought to the present. It had been less than a year since her sister had returned to one of their parents' manors. They had been angry but it was Catherine, their anger had not lasted.

She smiled as she looked at the Princess. "You are very lucky to have a mother to love you Your Highness" she said. If her mother's ambitions had been fulfilled this Princess would have been her daughter. But did Jane really want to be married to a King who had put to death his two brothers and married his niece against what everyone said and left the country in her hands while he was away in France?

No, she thanked God that nothing had come out of her mother's ambitions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1559<strong>_**, November 23rd**

Mary had nursed all of her children, except Annie of course but that was understandable -given that she was a child, impossible to tame, to health. She nursed her goddaughter and granddaughter Margaret all with the same affection, tenderness, and love she'd had for Henry and Katherine. Poor Isabella, she reflected. She could not say the same for her eldest daughter –since Annie had stopped being her child the moment she and Edward had stolen her birthright –in her mind she would always be THE Princess and the rightful heir to the throne but being as she was a woman in a no woman's land, she passed on her birthright to Henry only to see it being squashed by a dreadful fall. She had never been the same after that- Isabella was for the lack of a better word … weak and useless.

The only good thing she was good for was ensnaring the Duke and giving him three sons, two of which only survived. Even in that she had failed, to ensnare the Duke and keep his attentions on her prolonged. Sure they had danced, they had complimented each other but they never loved each other. Isabella cared for him with a crazed passion like her mother, but her daughter never fully understood Alexei or his needs. She was always complaining and complaining about his love affairs.

"That is not how a lady behaves" She had told Isabella but the painful wretch did not want to listen to her.

Well good riddance, she was well rid of her. She was much happier, for one Katherine –or Catalina as she insisted Mary she call her now- did not have to deal with her sister's tiresome grunts and wailing.

How Katherine hated wailing! Now there was a warrior child, a proud child for any parent to be proud. How beautiful, how smart is she! She thought beaming with pride as she looked at her portrait. There was a child who was worthy of a mother's love!

Philip adored her, Diana never stopped bragging about her "favorite Auntie" with all her playmates when she'd been in England.

Diana … how she missed her beautiful huntress. She was the epitome of everything good and right in this world. She was like her grandmother and the namesake of her appearance, Jane Seymour, beautiful inside even if she was not in the outside.

There was not a day that passed by that Mary was not frightful or worried about her, she missed her, she utterly felt alone without her. "She would have made a good Queen of England" She said, to no one in particular.

One of the servants peered her eyes up at her mistress' governess and asked her "What's the matter?"

Mary turned a scowl in Jane's direction. Troublesome child, Frances Grey nee Brandon and Henry Grey, the Marchioness, Duchess and Marques and Duke of Dorset and Suffolk respectively, daughter. How dreadful she was, in soul and appearance. Not only she found her faith repellent, Mary still had an aversion for everything related to heresy but she had to put her feelings aside for the sake of her husband and family, but her appearance! If she did not know gossipy Anne Stanhope, late Edward Seymour's wife, any better she would think Jane to be a fay's child! Her sisters were fair, even humpy Mary who'd been named after her –or so her cousin claimed- was fairer and more beautiful in face and smile.

Jane hardly smiled. _And she does not have the red Tudor hair or the other Tudor traits. _And she was so thin, so pale, like a Princess made of glass, Mary was afraid she would break her at touch.

Mary hated them with every fiber of her being. Her parents were naught but ambitious leeches living off the prestige of their Tudor name. Without it they were nothing just another noble family!  
>Mary decided to keep her eye on this one, lest she decided to take the throne for herself. Mary was hardly close to her leeching daughter Annie, but she supported her when she and her sister, Bess, tried to convince her late brother Edward, to withdraw from his will the Brandons, especially Frances Brandon who was only looking to figure through her skin and bones daughter, Jane. She already knew, she and Gardiner –the man she deposited her trust the most in- had spies everywhere and they informed her, that her cousin Frances planned to marry her insignificant daughter to one of Northumbelands' younger boys. Not so insignificant anymore if she married Dudley's boy! She thought. Then again, she had seen that though enemies the only way they could keep Jane's family influence away from court was to cement an alliance through a marriage to one of their own.<p>

But since her son was dead and even if he wasn't he had been married and Mary had no more male children to give … that left her sister Bess' eldest boy, her nephew Anthony. Anthony was a womanizer like her father but he had the common sense that his younger brother lacked.

Perhaps … Mary Tudor thought … If I were to talk to Bess about these two, we would rid ourselves from the Dudley influence.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"My niece Jane, tell me have you and Guilford set a date for your wedding?"

"What?"

Mary caught the girl by surprise. She and Dudley? No, just no! Never, she had met the boy on several occasions when her mother and father invited the Earl of Northumbeland to dine. The boy was a brat, spoiled and arrogant and above all abusive to everyone including his own mistresses. No! How could the Duchess even think she could be married to such a person.

Then again … it didn't depend on her did it? She guessed.

Mary saw the confusion turning to appalling expression on the girl and beckoned to sit next to her, just in between her and the basinet where Princess Margaret lay asleep. "Tell me do you like books? I heard you like books, we have a name for you, you know in court. Bookie Jane, I bet you must not like it, people talking around you all the time don't you?"

"No Your Grace"

"Oh come" she hit her shoulder playfully "you do not need to be so formal with me, we are family after all, call me Auntie as you call your Auntie Eleanor, I have seen you very closer with her. It is a shame you and I, niece, we never had the opportunity to be close"

"Yes Auntie Mary" Jane said becoming more comfortable as the minutes passed and they talked about mundane things. She never knew her Aunt Mary could be so heartwarming to someone like her … Bookie Jane.

She knew what they called her when she turned her back. But she never said anything. It was better this way, she'd told her sisters, pretty Cathy and hunchback Mary –the one whom she always felt more sorry for, for their mother always gave painful reminder of her appearance hitting her on her back and making crude remarks about her grotesque appearance. Poor Mary she thought, but she was brought to the present by the baby's gurgles, Princess Margaret had just awoken.

"Oh there, there my sweet, sweet, little girl. Yes that is it, aren't you my sweet? The most beautiful Princess in all Christendom. Yes you are, yes you are, you are so more beautiful than your sister, so much more beautiful" Mary said. She felt awful that she was bashing Diana behind her back but she had decided to abandon her for her mother and new stepfather. Margaret was all she had since Eustace hardly let her watch after the boy King.

"Precious Margaret, beautiful Maggie!" She coed over her granddaughter making silly noises as she tickled her belly, earning giggles from Maggie.

It was so strange watching the Duchess of Bavaria and Lady Mary act like this. She never thought the woman was capable of giving love to another human not herself or her Henry whom she remembered very vaguely. Her mother had never let her travel to court or large distances. She was always under the tight surveillance of her family and of course her mother's lightning rod –that is what she called her mother's slap.

Edward, she thought she could entice him, her mother thought so too but Edward had been stolen by Annie whom he seemed to have loved since childhood. And why would he be interested in someone like her? _Bookie Jane._

"You want to hold her?" Mary said softening her tone even more as she glanced at her niece. It was a perfect way to soothe things between them and grain the little mousy girl's trust.

Jane pointed her finger to herself "Me?" She asked. Mary nodded. She thought after that little episode her Aunt would never let her hold her again! Now she pretended as if this was her first time. _Might as well try_, she thought gloomily.

"Of course you silly thing who else? Come Jane it does not take a bookie to know how to hold this child. Isn't she beautiful?"

Jane nodded._ The_ _Princess is every bit of beautiful as her mother_ –she thought as she held her.

The baby looked at Jane curiously, upon noticing her red hair which was the same as hers she extended her arms out to her, she wanted to play with that hair. It was curious hair, she had never seen hair so bright before.

Jane laughed and Mary shared her laughter. "She likes me" Jane said bringing the girl up to her. Maggie grabbed hold of her hair, for a moment Mary grew alarmed thinking she would pull strong like Diana. That girl she was a rogue when she wanted to be, but she had a gentle heart unlike her, Mary.

Maggie however conscious of being under her grandmother's watchful gaze did not pull hard, she did not need to for there was barely any of the strength or revelry for which her siblings, full and not, were known for in her bones and mind.

She grew tired of playing with her strands of loose hair and looked left to her grandmother.

"I think she wants to return to you" Jane said handing Princess Margaret back to her grandmother, who was also her wet nurse and recognized the wanton look in the Princess' eyes. It was time to feed her.

Between her duties, Mary explained to Jane who saw wide eyed as she nursed the Princess Margaret, that she shared this responsibility with the Princess' appointed wet nurse since Mary could not do it always herself and she was no longer young and her breasts lacked the milk she had when she was young.

"You look great for a woman your age Aunt" Jane remarked, it was true. Mary Tudor it seemed age had done little to screw up her face, except when she scowled or she was displeased then she looked like a total witch out to do harm. But her face kept itself fair and there were hardly any lines on her forehead, eyes, or neck where they usually grew on women as a testament of their mortal enemy –time.

Mary did not need compliments from a silly wretch but she smiled for her granddaughter's sake. The Princess seemed to know when her grandmother was displeased and began crying. She gave a short smile to Jane and pushed her dress back up covering her swollen breast. This child had grown addicted to her milk, she refused to drink from someone else. Martha, her official wet nurse practically had to cry and sing her many songs before getting Maggie to drink from her.

"Little Maggie, my Maggie" she said emphasizing on the 'my'. You are more beautiful than Diana … but who was she trying to deceive? Maggie for all her attributes and her beauty … she was not her Diana.

Nobody would ever be her Diana. Maggie only reminded her of her fairer self, of Annie while Diana reminded her of the kind woman, her father's last wife who'd done the impossible to return her and Bess to the line of succession. The only kind soul that ever lived in her father's court after her saintly mother's death.

Yet, for her own sake and her ambitions she would treat this child and raise her as her own.

Maggie did not see through her mother's kind smile her real motives, she kept on smiling, giggling like the true blank slate she was.

_Poor child, you have no idea what is in store for you and your brother._ The poor little chit, Mary thought, at least this Jane here was not a vain chit like her daughter or her granddaughter for that matter.

Jane's parents had raised her well.

"Tell me Jane" she said excluding all airs of formality from the young maiden, "Would you like to spend more time with your cousins? It gets very lonely here in New Hall palace I am sure, and Windsor I know it will be dreadful when we move there" she said as a matter of fact.

"Well …" she wasn't so sure what to respond, she bit her lip. "I am not sure my mother will agree Auntie"

"Leave that to me dear, we will make her agree."

_I am sure Bess will agree as well._ She thought. Surely a Tudor boy with direct descent from Henry VIII was better than anything Dudley and his boy had to offer, and it was a great way to unite all factions and keep all family under one roof.

Jane felt more comfortable now that Her Grace, or her Auntie, was talking about convincing her parents, especially her mother, to get acquainted with the rest of their family.

"I will meditate on it" She said. However much she wanted to see Anthony Chapuys, the boy she grew around with as well as with the late King Edward when they would share his lessons and called "Andrew" instead of by his first name, would surely not want to be associated with a pitiful girl like her.

Just the thought of Andrew thinking she had grown more ugly and seeing her sallow eyes brought immense sadness.

Mary saw this and gave her niece a reassuring squeeze and rose to help Jane up and join her for supper. "My husband is coming from our state in Hundson, he will be bringing Alexei as you know he is our son in law yet for his children, my grandchildren blood connection with us." And gave her a kiss on the cheeks as they sat next to each other "Do not worry Jane, Tony will love the idea of spending time with someone his age. It has been incredibly dreadful you know for your other Auntie Bess putting up with all his scandals. I am afraid his father does not see way we Tudor girls would see" She said with a chuckle "What he needs is a firm hand that only a wife can provide"

Jane's eyes went wide and her mouth open as big as forming a big 'o'. She didn't think Mary Tudor wanted to take it this far! Bess Tudor would NEVER for the life in her agree to give her eldest son and heir to a Grey, not when her mother had ambitions to take her family to the throne. If ANYTHING, Frances would rather give a child borne of Jane and her husband to either Margaret or the young King –if he reached adulthood- to control.

She shook her head and started to tremble, Mary touched her niece's cheeks drawing away all bad spirits and humors that plagued her. "Your cousin has spoken a lot about you, I know, you are practically everything he talks about" She whispered in her ear.

"D-does?" She stammered.

Mary gave a young maiden's giggle "Yes, you are the subject of our conversation, his_ axis mundi_ if you will. Your mother would not deny her eldest daughter and her heir her happiness, surely?"

"No" She answered.

"Next time" Mary said in a commanding tone "dress more gay and wear a smile, yes just like that! Men like when women smile, and remember my nephew is very selective of his women, he likes a good debate. You are not dumb, I have seen you read an entire book in less than an hour, you are a walking encyclopedia dear, so give it to him, be his match!"

Jane nodded, excited suddenly at the prospect of seeing Andrew after so many years.

She heard about the rumors, him and women. She refused to believe them. That was not the Andrew she remembered, Andrew was respectful and pious and well learned lad, he would never disrespect a woman's virtue or do things that would displease God.


	43. A Shadow On The Wall

**Disclaimer: Really? If I did I would be Goddess Supreme then wouldn't I?**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoring, and putting the fic on your alert stories, I appreciate it and here is another chapter.**

**R/R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #43: A Shadow On The Wall<strong>_

"_Three great men, a King, a priest, and a rich man. Between them stands a common sellsword, each great man bids the sellsword to kill the other two. Who lives, who dies? Power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick. A shadow on the wall and a very small man can cast a very large shadow"_

**~Varys to Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones, season 2 promo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1559<em>, December 25th.**

**England, Greenwich, Palace of Placentia:  
><strong>

It was a cold December when **she** came, nobody knew what she really wanted but those around her did. She wanted to make her authority over the Princess, her new messiah, known. Just what was she plotting? Who was she consorting with? What thoughts traveled around her wicked mind? Eustace thought with a passing glance at the Duchess of Bavaria.

Mary carried her granddaughter without shame nor glory, seemingly, around court. She paraded Margaret as Edward had paraded Diana and handled her as she had handled her first granddaughter in her arms. Momentarily she would stop when she would meet Bess and the wet nurse she had assigned for her grandson King William. A battle of the wills ensues whenever they look at each other and Bess purposely upon seeing her elder sister –and one time heir to the English throne- carry Margaret in her arms; will carry William and purposely rock him as Mary did Maggie.

"Sister" she greeted rocking Maggie. She had the true heir of the English throne in her hands. Nothing Mary says or does can hurt her but Mary keeps her eyes focused on her sister and the tiny green and purple bundle, colors symbolizing the House of Tudor and nobility, she was holding. "What a pretty boy is our Majesty"

"His Majesty shall be addressed purposely and you shall bow before him" Bess said in a commanding voice. Already more than a year since they were blessed with the arrival of these twins, and she was already winning the hearts and minds of everybody _and _reaffirming her authority.

"Ah my sister forgive the poor memory of this poor woman"

"Mary that is enough I do not need your pity, the King will be respected and addressed properly, we are all his subjects including us, more importantly us he will receive respect from. Never remember that" She emphasized heavily, raising her tone at her sister in her last sentnece.

Mary agreed "Of course not sister" She curtsied lower than she ever had for the little dwarf "Forgive me for my folly, Your Majesty and Your Grace" she said to each, her grandson and sister and then carefully taking Maggie from Martha's hands, she turned on her heel and left.

There were murmurs and whispers. Mary did not mind. The more they whisper the more I know they love me and see in me the true heir, and in my granddaughter.

Why you little one you will be the one to propel me back into grace. She briefly turned to see the English throne, there it was in all its glory, its seat occupied by her sister's husband, the man Mary claimed she'd once love above all earthly things with the boy King on his hands.

She threw him a sardonic smile, he looked away, and she turned back and continued with her pace.

Damn that woman. Eustace could not stand the sight of her and it angered him that for Bess and his children and his grandson's sake he had turned away from his religion and what he considered the True faith to ensure their safety. For the thousand time in a row he reasoned this was the best course he could have taken. His grandson was safely on the throne, and the people looked up at him with smiles and approval, and with fear knowing that he was a man not easy to please and at any sign of danger he and Bess would not hesitate like her grandfather, Henry VII, to destroy them.

Bess handed the baby boy to Eustace who rocked his grandchild but he refused to go to sleep, he wanted was pointing at his grandfather's nose and then his own noting the similarities. Eustace was thankful he had not inherit the infamous Seymour nose. Other than his nose, the boy was all Seymour and Tudor. His eyes though were thankfully not. Bess thought the scene between them was cute.

The people below also thought, unbeknownst to him, that this scene was a cute one that touched the hearts of many of them. "The Lord Protector loves the babe so much"

"Aye" some said lowering their voices, looking around to see no one was listening, aware of the Lord Protector's spies "His Grace shows he is His Majesty's mother true father"

"Who cares?" some said back "Our country is tired of these dynastic disputes. I say 'tis good the old Princess left, she was under _that _papist's influence and her husband _the foreigner_"

"'Tis good she left, England would just have turned back to the old ages" Everyone agreed it was a good thing that their former English Princess had not ascended to the English throne. Many who remembered their parents and grandparents stories of the war between Lancasters and Yorks, shuddered at the thought of another cousins' war. England had had enough of civil wars. What they needed was stability. And so what if their late King's wife was a bastard, was the King not legitimate? Had the King not married by the new church? Had he not produced a healthy and chubby, bouncing baby boy?

Who cares? Season was good, crops were abundant and under the new Lord Protector and his wife, indomitable Bess, England had opened its door back to trade. It was no longer an isolationist country and save for France, it was friends with everybody. The words was theirs to take and everyone was practically begging now for their friendship.

Tis was better –they agreed- the Princess Diana had left her claim and her English title. She had always behaved like a foreigner anyways.

Eustace played with his grandson's fingers. William rarely cried, he saw his grandfather's schemes and he seemed to always guess what the older and more experienced and worldly man plotted when he played wrestling with his fingers. The one year old King thought long and hard and when he figured it all out, he pushed his fingers through his and untangled with an ease that surprised Eustace his fingers.

Eustace raised his eyebrows. William giggled. I did it! He raised his arms in the air and then down in triumph.

"Very good Your Majesty" He praised. In no time you will be untangling the webs of mystery and deceit on those around you. He was growing into a young negotiator and it was Eustace's job –he was going to make it his lifework- to teach William the ways of the world and turn him into a just, cunning, and wise King that embodied all the ideals from which humanism was based upon.

"Having fun?" Bess said making faces to William. William answered with sticking his tongue and then, in an action that threw Bess right off, pressing his lips forward and raising his hand to them and blowing imaginary kisses at her.

Bess did not know if she was with a baby or with a copy of her father, who had been said to have been a charmer since birth. Of course it was exaggerated but seeing this behavior of her grand nephew it made her wonder.

"He loves you, he loves his aunt, don't you Your Majesty" Eustace said in a mock bow which seemed to please the King as he clapped his hands together many times and then put them on his hips, seeming to demand more. On cue he said "More, more" It was the word he learned to say more. He was a year and month old but already he could say many phrases but often times he preferred not to, learning better through observation and carrying the strong virtue –he no doubt inherited from Eustace- of patience.

Eustace felt obliged as the whole world was watching and bowed his head into submission to his grandson.

"Lord ortector" he said in broken English surprising his subjects below who applauded, he turned to them and waved at them. More, more, he wanted to say but he was conscious that it was better to let his subjects wait so they would be the ones asking for more, more.

As always his open smile showing his growing white pearl teeth got the reaction he'd craved, he clapped his hands, for him the world was his playground and they were his toys.

Bess rising and bowing before her nephew asked in a funny and respectful gesture "May I have His Majesty's permission for us to retire?" She meant them and Eustace.

Eustace did not have to answer for his nephew, the chubby boy Eustace held in his arms that sat on his lap gave a powerful and majestic nod and opened his pouty thin, rosy, lips "Govness … ath … permission" he said. He appeared a different boy altogether from the former pouting, giggling, cheerful boy.

"He is a King" Eustace explained when they left the King in the nursery. There was a secret passage which connected the nursery right to hers and Eustace's chambers, just in case.  
>"He knows he has to act prudent and he is cheerful only when he needs to because he knows it is what his people like love"<p>

"You mean your people, they are your people too"

After all these years Eustace still had not gotten used to these English men. It had taken Bess many years getting him used to the food and the climate, but the people still unnerved him yet he got along with them very well for her sake.

"That they are" He offered sarcastically slipping into the covers. They had left court but court continued feasting and gorging themselves on the food. Eustace sometimes felt like he and, he hated to admit, the Duke of Bavaria, and Alexei were the only ones there with manners and self-control. Bess and he however had had enough excitement. The Ambassador from Scotland had arrived bearing good news that Mary was pregnant again and the baby would probably be born around mid July.  
>She had called her maids to undress her and put on her red nightgown, she wanted to show Eustace her best. When Eustace saw her body through the gown despite its red color, the color of passion (his mind told him), he discovered he still hungered for her.<p>

"Bess" he needed not say more as she pressed his body on hers. She wanted another child, if that was possible. He undressed her and with little effort she pulled down his breeches and pushed her tiny womanhood into his large one which, she saw, was already aroused.

"Eustace" she moaned over and over as she lost herself in this sea of pleasure. He pushed himself rougher into her pumping his seed, feeling it leave him. Just when he thought there was nothing left she came.

He gave a long loud sigh that lasted in her head as they went to sleep.

He did not know he had it in him. Bess hoped they had made a child. William in her arms made her want to be a mother and more so after George's absence and the birth of her grandson, which the Scottish little minx did not let her carry.

Oh well … she had survived well on her own before Eustace came, she did not have need of a man but she wanted, God she needed another child. She prayed to the everlasting Providence to intercede on her behalf and let his seed blossom, hopefully into a red rose daughter, her own little Princess. She wanted her own daughter ever since Annie and then again when she'd seen the newborn Diana in her stepdaughter's arms.

_A child_, she thought unknown that he had heard of her pleas.

Eustace got near and kissed her neck, Elizabeth moaned but she was fast asleep and could not distinguish if this was a dream or not. "It is not a dream" Eustace said but Bess remained with her eyes closed. Eustace wrapped his arms around her thin, very thin form. Eustace wanted nothing more than to grant her wish but he was old and his seed was probably as old and decayed as his. He wished to be young again to give Bess what she wanted. God knows, he thought, she deserves much better.

He closed his own eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, the gout did not disturb him.

* * *

><p><strong>1560, February 2nd<br>**

Months passed and Mary and her charge, the Princess Margaret remained. One day Bess got tired of wondering about her sister's motives, especially since she had cast a sardonic smile over to her flat belly. _She knows_ -she thought. She had to, otherwise why this behavior? And she asked straightforward when they were alone in her chambers: "Why have you come here Mary? Tell me the truth" Elizabeth demanded.

"Imagine you have something between your hands, a riddle" Elizabeth crossed her arms, sighing in frustration. She was not up for her games. "But …" Mary paused looking carefully at her sister "..at the heart of this riddle there lies a game about who rules"

"Don't do this to yourself sister you will give yourself a nosebleed. The King is the King, power is with him, content yourself in your position for once"

As she made her way to the door Mary interrupted her with a dry tone and a smug smile that made her turn.

"Ah but therein lies the riddle my sister Bess, imagine that the King is not the one who holds all the cards, all the power"

"Get to the point I do not have your patience although I believe you neither had it"

Mary smirked "My dear Bess here is the great riddle: Three great women, a Queen, a religious advocate and a noblewoman."

"Sounds like it would be good material for fairy tales sister" She said snidely.

Mary ignoring her reply continued with her tale, "Between them stands a mercenary. The three great women ask this mercenary to kill the other two. Who lives, who dies? Power lies in the hands of those who believe the power lies. It is an enigma, a trick" she paused looking at Bess, their gazes locked "A shadow in the wall."

Bess walked to the door and pit herself between it and her sister, blocking her entrance; for her part Mary said nothing as she waited for her sister's reply to her little parable. In case anything should happen to the parents, come what may the Tudor dynasty would survive and with a male heir to boot. Like two witches casting spells on the cauldron they brood over their families' futures.

Bess had traveled back and forth with bribes, threats, and uneasy alliances in their father's and brother's court. An alliance with Mary? –It was nothing. Their ancestors had done everything to survive and so would she.

"I have been trained to kill my enemies Your Grace" She finally replied.

"As was I" Mary said imitating her sister's deadly voice.

"What do you really want … _sister_?" Bess asked in an even lower voice.

"What do I want? Your approval, your frankness and the promise of an alliance"

Elizabeth laughed "Why would I offer you my friendship? Is there any need when you are the Princess' governess and grandmother?" Her tone almost accused of what Bess had coveted, her ambition had gone as far as wanting the governorship of Princess Margaret. And why not when Eustace Chapuys desired to substitute his absent daughter with her look alike? It was a poor trick, a poor cheat, but Eustace loved Annie above all his children that he wildly thought having Princess Margaret with him and Bess would be like having Annie again.

Margaret would grow to be HER child. She would know only one mother, and if Annie ever came to England again with her half breed children, and Diana, Margaret would not see them as her family. She would run to Mary's arms. She would beg for her voice to tell her bedtime stories, for her hands to tuck her up at night.

Indeed, Anthony was reputed to be the most handsome man. They had sons by which the future was calibrated, initially Mary had pleaded for the only thing that mattered –to inherit what she considered her birthright and pass that right of inheritance over to her only son –Henry Tudor-Wittelsbach.

The overtures of what she planned for her brother turned against her, Henry had been the one killed and she was left without son, without heir. There was only one minor male heir to her line, but he was a baby boy. _Someday he will be a man_ –but that would not be in many years to come –she answered.

She spared no venom to Bess counting on a future where the two sisters would unite as they once had, as true friends, as full blooded sisters, to live in peace.

She maintained that it was for their best interest to unite, but she did not get her sister's interest until she revealed her true intentions.  
>"You have a son, you are with child"<p>

Bess was not impressed, why should she when they had been mothers? Mary twice than she. She knew the symptoms well enough.

"What are you proposing Your Grace?"

"Our two bloodlines, two women, one child of yours, one grandson, granddaughter of mine, the ultimate prize"

Bess smirked, shaking her head, cackling as her mother had with an eerie calm before meeting her end by the sword. "I will involve this child or any of mine in any useless battles. What will you propose you do when you have the English throne hmm? Will the English people side with you, with me? A bastard declared by the pope, product of an incestuous affair?" She pointed her finger to her chest "A bastard by her father's decree. The King is the King Mary and you should be proud he is your grandson as my grandson will be King of Scotland and maybe someday …" Bess took a step closer to her sister giving her a smug smile "…my future great granddaughter or the daughter in my belly become Queen of England"

"Oh Bess I am not distressed to have lost you for I feel inferior when I am with you. You are a cunning one sister"

"As you, I was trained to kill my enemies and put my blood on the throne"

"Through a woman" Mary said with laughter.

"A Queen births a son, from a Queen the future of England is kept safe or she brings doom. Today, tomorrow or in fifty years from now, a daughter of my blood will marry England's King, your daughter's brood and we will have what we want. Two sisters' bloodlines unites"

"You mean you will have what you want. Annie was never my child, my blood but not my child"

Bess gave a playful smile turning around and twisting the door knob "Next time offer me a more juicy proposal, I never play for maybes and lost causes, I play for keeps sister"

"I too Bess" –She said. She had almost forgotten her other proposal between bookie Jane and her nephew, Bess' oldest boy –Tony.

_She yielded to raw emotions. She forgot her own self-pity for his. An outcry followed by falling on her knees. No one could have been more surprised than her husband who looked like he'd seen a ghost, white as chalk. "Mary"_

_Already Henry lost a lot of blood. Her ladies found her writhing and crying in agony as she rocked her son's limp body. These ladies shared her agony and it was one of those few moments where she lost her colossal self position. The two had loved each other, she wiped the blood of his body and smeared it at her face, she hit his chest hoping t would bring him back to life._

_Philip shook her and warned her not to pity his fate, but to rejoice for he was with God now. "No, no! My son, my beautiful son!" She turned to Annie "This should have been you. You" Her finger went flying in her direction "I shall never forget this Annie, I will never forget this!"_

While Henry's dead body lay in her arms, their warmth doing nothing –the body remaining cold; Edward must have celebrated on his nephew's death. She knew, she just knew that it was all Annie's fault. That child had never warmed up to her, she never loved Henry. _Oh why, why? Why_ –she asked the Lord_- why did you have to take my Henry?_ He was supposed to be King. _I was going to be the King's mother. I was ready to take on the role my great grandmother took when she rose to her greatness after her son had taken the crown from Richard III dead boy at Bosworth field._

_I was going to be the King's mother. Why did you do this to me? I have done nothing but be kind and gracious to all those around me. Was it because Annie? _

No answer.

She looked at the rosary she took from under her pillows "I tried loving her I truly did but she was always cruel to me, she spoke things, I could hear her say things behind my back. Nobody liked me. Save the heathens you say, be nice your son said. Did you have to abandon my son as yours?" She demanded opening the window of her chambers in her granddaughter's household and yelling to the night sky "You were supposed to be there for me." _But you are not._ "You are not" She closed the window and locked the door. "And it is all because of me" _Because I married a heretic, because I did not fight for the man I truly loved._

Deep in her heart she knew that this was God's punishment for abandoning her faith, for signing the Oath, for failing to protect her mother, failing to fight her father, but above all –failing to fight for the man she truly loved.

To think –she smirked- that if this had not happened, she and Eustace would be married and the child inside Bess would be hers. Henry would have been far luckier having Eustace Chapuys as his father. Eustace would never have conformed for the royal autopsy, he would have fought and fought until the guilty parties were brought to justice or he would have taken revenge on them.

She married a fool while her sister was living high on the life she'd always dreamed of.

"Where is the fairness?" Mary asked slipping inside the sheets of her bed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eustace who missed nothing passed the plate of quail, hot bread, cheese, peas and pork to Bess. "You need it more Milady, two eat more"<p>

Bess eyed him. Could he suspect? She pushed the plate away and took her napkin to her lips "I am not hungry"

"You should" Eustace said with a broad smile, his hand reached across the table grasping hers. It felt warmth and sweaty, he could see the truth in her eyes, and she was a trembling, a clear sign. "Bess, honey I know. There is no need to surprise me"

"H-how…"

He chuckled, he squeezed her hand "I have been godfather to thirteen nieces and nephews from my brother and sisters and Bess … you are obviously showing now" He said, his eyes pointing to the small bump on her red and gold gown.

"Oh" She felt disappointed, she had not wanted to make a big deal out of this, but seeing as this could be her final pregnancy she wanted to give Eustace a big surprise. Now she was very disappointed. The surprise was ruined.

Eustace knew what she was thinking and said kindly "You look just as beautiful as when I married you, maybe more mature, more wise but you are still the same young woman I fell in love with. You have made me very happy. I would not care if you told me now or days from now, but I know how much your overseeing of His Majesty has been hard on you and George's absence so I did not want to stress you more"

"It is not that … is just that" she looked pointedly at him. She had to know if his happiness was due to the fact of the baby or that he still loved her.

"Just that what?" He asked with obvious concerns. Could it be true what he'd heard from one of the Dudley men that he'd seen his wife favor, Robert Dudley, one of Northumbeland's older sons; that she was growing tired of him. Was the child his? He shook these thoughts from his head. How could he even think such things? Of course the child was his! It had to be! He and Bess shared a bond that transcended every boundaries of age, heaven and hell.

It had to be. He'd already been hurt once, he would not bare it a second time.

"Bess …" he urged, his thumb stroking her pale, soft skin "you can tell me"

She gave a warmth smile, she decided to tell him of her concerns. "I am afraid you will love this child, that your love … is for me … for the child, not for me but for the child"

Eustace gave a mental sigh of relief. So it was not what he'd previously thought. With this solved he looked at Bess with strong determination and softening his grip around her small, thin, pale hand he said "Bess I will love you no matter how many children or not you give me. I married you because I loved you not because I cared of a male heir or any of that. I love you for your strength, for your wisdom but above all for being yourself and not pretending"

"Is that true"

"Bess I can lie to everyone but not you. You are the only person I have felt this strong for, you are the only …"

"Woman in your life?" She finished her sentence for him, although it came more as a dubious question.

"Yes" He answered passionately "You are my Cleopatra, my Clytemenestra, my Hera, my Aphrodite, you are my …"

"Your muse" She said, finishing his sentence, this time it did not come out as a question. She was sure of his words.

"I love you Bess" He said. The cynic, the opportunist, the pragmatic, the uncaring Ambassador and many more other terms that had been associated with him, prior to meeting Bess. He'd abandoned his old life and his loyalties to Charles and the Empire for her –and (to this day) he never regretted it.

"I know" Bess answered embracing their hands with her other free one. "And even if you did not say it, know that I would never let go of you Eustace, you are mine My Lord and I mean it" She said with a powerful grin.

Her hand let go of them and descended to her belly. Only six months remained but she already longed to see her child. She'd always been fond of Annie but she wanted a child of her own, a daughter, to raise.

When she told the world the gentlemen had not taken long to congratulate Eustace and asked his secret. "How do you it?"

"What elixir do you take?" "Can you give me some?" Some of these young rising nobles, new men asked who'd been battling to get their wives pregnant. Eustace replied that there was no secret, only all the love and respect in the world to his faithful wife. To which all the young men rolled their eyes and thought that his old age had transformed the once cunning ambassador to a hopeless, senile, romantic.

Bess laughed at the men and women giving them odd looks. They were young, selfish men and women who did not know the true meaning of love.

She touched her swollen belly. As she was pregnant she could not engage in the royal duties, it certainly made it frustrating since she had not yet gotten used to confinement and the thought she would have to go in it soon frightened her.

She was an old woman by her sons' standards. Forty four and she hadn't yet had a miscarriage, she only given birth twice. At her age pregnancy meant life or death, most certainly death.

Anthony was by her side like a mother hen every second. He made sure that she was eating right and by the looks of it, it seemed like he was the one waiting for his child instead of her husband.

"If this is how Tony asks, can you imagine when he marries?" Eustace asked his wife as he lied next to her in the bed clapping her hands.

_Marriage_. She hated that world. It had been bad enough seeing her son, George, married. Now they were talks of Anthony _**having**_ to be married … wouldn't these plotting and games ever end?

Mary came with a proposition when she visited court last month, they'd talked since the last time she approached her with that treasonous affair; of uniting the Grey-Brandon and the Chapuys' household. _"Impossible"_ She seethed. How could Mary think such a thing? What good would come out of marrying her son to a Grey! And a mousy one at that! The girl was pale and thin as straw, light as a feather. She was not good for childbearing, she did not have wide enough hips.

But Mary did not give up. In her letters to her sister, she argued what in years to come Bess would see the error of her ways, that a house united to the Greys could make it easier for them to control their enemies and their ambitious cousin, Frances Brandon.

She agreed but why use Tony? Why not another boy? But there was no one else –Mary argued- they would wed to the Greys and she was right –partly, but Bess refused to use her child in their schemes.

Tony would marry with whom he wanted to, whoever he wanted to if he came with the proposal of a peasant girl, Bess would say yes. But if he came with the proposal of Jane –she would say no. No, and that was final.

Bess' thoughts were brought to the present by her husband's jokes of their son's paranoia over her pregnant state. "This child will be very loved by her brothers"

Eustace laughed. He knew better than to question Bess but he was intrigued how could she know, "How is it you can tell it is a she, is it the ways of her or his movements, the form of your belly?"

"Those are just wild guesses, I have dreamed of her"

"I married an oracle then"

"There really is no science to it Eustace, a woman knows simply. The girl moves as fast as Tony did when he'd sensed Annie or you near, George you remember how he was silent. The position of my belly has nothing to do with it either. George made my belly so swollen down, with Anthony my belly was not as swollen. This child I just know, I know you are a man of science as me but call it instinct"

"One more thing" He said kissing her nose.

"What?" She asked brushing her lips against his.

"Will she be as strong and beautiful as her mother and our sons?" She was surprised that this was the first time she had not mentioned Annie, but she guessed it was because he had finally accepted that she had grown up and had her own life –as George.

Either way it made Bess' glad. She was always worried that his love for Annie would overshadow his love for their sons. Now that she saw it was not, she felt more at ease.

Annie would always be her child, but she needed to have a child of her own and she always wanted a daughter.

"That depends if you will tend to her studies as you tended to all our children?" She said including Annie in the equation.

Eustace kissed her earlobes and his lips traveled to her neck, suckling on her delicious, soft skin, the smell of her perfume made it more intoxicating. She moaned.

He withdrew his lips and gave her one hungry kiss in her mouth feeling her tongue on his. He opened his eyes.

"Of course I will, we both will take over her education, this time just you and me raising this child together, if you want to Bess"

"You know I do, but you must let me have the final word. Even when I am wrong I will be right"

Eustace could not argue with her logic and continued with his trail of kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter there will be a brief time jump as well as the final result of Mary's plotting. As Varys would say cheekily, who lives and who dies in this game of thrones?**

**Please R/R**


	44. Happy Shining People

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I was I would be Goddess Supreme wouldn't I?_**

**_Nope own nothing except my own OCs, the four set of royal twins, Roxy, Annie, Diana and the others._**

**_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and put this fic on their alerts. I appreciate it and here is another chapter. And just a reminder I want to give big thanks to my beta reader who's previously betad most of my chapters and to Mimi for always being the backbone, encouraging me to continue in fanfiction. I really recommend their fics, The Power and the Passion, and, Faith For Duty, they have just updated. Thank you also to LadyEleanor for encouraging me and I recommed her fic Daughters of a Rose Withouth a Thorn._**

**_Here is the new chapter, I suggest you hear it with the song from REM "Happy Shining People"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter #44: Happy Shining People<em>**

_"True cunning is concealing who you truly are even when the mask is stripped away"_

**~Jeremy Irons as Pope Alexander VI in Borgias season 2 promo**

* * *

><p><strong>Spain,<strong>

**_1560, _February 3rd**

**Palace of Alcázar of Segovia **

**(_Cámara Regia -Royal Bedchamber_):**

"You are my prisoner now" He said laughing, she shared his laughter but did not come to him as he wished.

Momentarily he was in thought of what she said before. She read his thoughts and said "You worry too much over what my mother proposed to my Aunt Elizabeth. Anyhow I am more concerned that you'd not be surprised when I told you"

"Ahh yes well you are my Queen, I am your prisoner and on occasions you are mine but never forget that this is my country and what I do is for your welfare"

"You mean just for yours" She said giving him a simple smile, but beneath her smile he could see her accusation.

"I only mean to protect everyone my family ... our family" He said lowering his voice he then added "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. Even Diana, she is like a daughter to me"

She accepted his explanation but she would keep better track of her ladies and who handed her letters. Although she understood his reasons very well, she didn't like the idea of having spies in her midst.

He let go of the sheets and she sat up only enough so she could try to see in his eyes what was going around his mind that was keeping that concerned expression. Normally with Philip you never knew who you were dealing with but Annie had come to know him better than anyone else ever had in his life, including his nanny Doña Leonor.

"My mother is only a small woman. All she is, is talks and smiles"

Philip shook his head pondering on the riddle her Aunt Elizabeth had told her her mother said and gave out his own version  
>"Three great women stand in the way of each other, no one knows, no one cares until one of them decides to take the other then everyone turns against her. How different if this creature were to attack on both flanks." Philip sits up intrigued by what his wife is saying. Turning to him she catches her expression and their gazes are locked "Between them though there is a small obstacle ...an outside factor"<p>

"What outside factor is this?"

"Killing to overthrow a King. Another player, another woman. That is what my mother does not want to accept"

"My uncle taking Bavaria would send your mother a message" He said interlocking his fingers with hers kissing each of them. There were still traces of her perfume. Her presence itself was intoxicating enough, it drew him to her.

"Power resides where people believe it resides, a small man can cast a large shadow. My nephew is just a small child"

"But that child will grow" Philip countered his sky blue eyes darkened and his gaze hardened as his voice with his next sentence "I am Philip, King of Spain, Naples, and Duke of Milan. I understand the way this game is played, my father did not get his gray heirs not trying to teach me"

Annie reclined, she loved the sound of his voice after lovemaking. She lied back against the soft mattress an pushed the covers over her big bosom. Philip looked down on it, comprehending. "Does it show?" She asked hoping his answer would be 'no'.

"A little" He said, smiling despite himself. He prayed to God that it would be a single child this time. Last time she had given birth she nearly fainted, he'd been there when she had woken up from her last labor. He did not want to see the shadow on the death ever again.

Joining in his smile she pulls the covers away from her body and launches herself on him, swinging her arms around her neck, riding him wildly.

"You are a child Annie you know that?"

"A child in spirit but a woman in body, a fit one for your bed and to your sword" she indicated down on his throbbing member.

"Stop it Madame or I will have to tame you again"

"I want you to tame me, your children want you to tame me, to fuck their mother" She said in fits of giggles.

He shook his head vigorously, he had to put his logic before desire (this time). He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, inverting their positions since it didn't seem right for her to be on top while he, the King of Spain, was below. "You might find it difficult to rule over a King who has ruled over fire and blood"

"Why anyone can be subdued My Lord, even yourself" She said feeling as if thought she had won a great victory and, careless of the roughness of his beard and that if often tickled her, moved closer and kissed his mouth hungrily as if she had been deprived of it for a year. She had found herself comparing his kissed from those of Edward, the back of her mind she had forgotten everything about Alexei, he was nothing but a word against the raging winds of passion that Philip brought into her life.  
>Edward was more youthful than Philip, one year her senior, six years his junior but his fervency was always juxtaposed for his other secret passion, for his Lord Jesus Christ. Both were very religious men, but Edward let his religiosity consume him to the point that it became difficult for her to rekindle the flames of their passion when they were together. He was always scared he'd break her or that he would break or worse, that theirs was a sin before God because he was so influenced by Archbishop Cranmer that sex should only be for procreation and not for enjoyment. <em>"If so Edward then it is a cruel God we have or maybe it is a cruel man you have giving you council"<em> She'd said. Who was this Archbishop and all these (celibate) learned men to tell them what was right and wrong between couples? Had they ever loved so passionately as they? Had they ever given birth to a child or expected one and then lost it because God thought it fit to call it to His realm too early? Indeed, who were they? Edward never listened to her and preferred the Archbishop's council over sexual matters than her own. The Archbishop was only content to best her in something she had no power over him.

But then came Philip. He was so different, his kisses were more hungry, the beast in him threatened to consume and he did not deny it but embraced it with a passion she had not known before. When they made love it was an act of passion, an act of sheer will, it was not done only for procreation or enjoyment, but for love. _Love ..._ Love and duty. That was what had been missing from her when she'd been married to Edward.

She'd easily convinced herself when Philip would see a cloud of doubt over her eyes when they discussed about her dead husband, he would take her in his arms and make love to her numerous times until that doubt was erased from her mind. She loved Philip, she longed to have him. But he was right. It was too risky while she was with child.

So they abstained from intercourse after having had their fair share -only for this night.

* * *

><p><strong>May 23rd<strong>

Diana giggled at her mother's court musicians. They all tried to be fair in their praises and eulogies when they dedicated their songs to her in her state, but oh her mother was too proud! She had to face the fact that she was getting very big and she was soon going to go into confinement.

Her father wanted to hear naught of it. Another proud parent -she thought. He wanted stubbornly to believe that everything the physicians and his wife's womanly instinct told him of were wrong, and that she was only expecting one child.

But even to the least observant, one could see she was too big for being only four months, nearly five now, pregnant.

"That is enough señores, I have heard enough of your praises and songs for one day, next time try to be more honest or pretend you truly mean what you are saying" She said waving her hand dismissively at them.

"Your Majesty" They all said and left.

"Oh how dreadful it is to be stuck here in this hot room!" She looked at her daughter who was covering her mouth "Diana Tudor what you are laughing about?"

Joke is over. She could never keep a secret from her mother for too long. She honestly thought she had to have some power or something to read minds, otherwise how could she know everything?

"Nothing mamá, it is just look at you. You can't expect everyone to look at you as if you are your old self again. You are going to have to accept the fact"

"And what fact is that my little huntress?"

"That you are going to be turning big as a house Madame" She said, finding it too hard to contain her laughter, it broke and several of her and her mother's ladies joined her.

Annie just rolled her eyes and said with sigh of frustration "Oh!" Why did she think Diana would not say anything? Her daughter was truly Edward's and Philip was no better encouraging this behavior! He would always laugh and flare in anger when a situation became too hard for him to control, he was never good at keeping his emotions. And Diana had inherited that bad trait from him. Of all the Seymours she heard, and on very few occasions from what she could remember in court. It was his uncle, Edward Seymour who was the more moderate of the bunch.

Sadly Edward and Diana were more Seymours than Tudors. Her temper did not do her any favors but she had learned how to tame it thanks to her Aunt Bess and her father.

Diana continued giggling. She and the rest stopped when the door opened and came Philip with his best friend and councilor, Ruy Gomez da Silva, also the Prince of Eboli.

"Father" Diana said running into his arms.

"My child, you have gotten so big, look at you" He said, his eyes shining with admiration. It was no white lie, Diana had grown several inches taller since her arrival. He would soon feel a dwarf next to her. He hoped her sister Clara would inherit their mother's stature. It was important in a woman to be tall, otherwise her body was too weak for childbearing and her brain too small for learning and he wanted his daughters to outshine the rest of Christendom.

"I have been eating mother's quail, she says it tastes funny"

He gave a bark of laughter and let go of her and turned to her mother. "My Lady I see you are getting prettier and prettier with each passing day"

"Oh stop that Philip, I know I am not that all alluring. Diana just said that I am getting big as a house"

Philip glanced at Diana "Did she now?" He gave a quick wink that made her giggle. He hoped Annie had not taken notice but she did and she rose from her chair.

"Oh look at that! I have two children with me" But while she scolded the two of them, she could not help but join them in their laughter.

"Two children and one adult more than a person can bargain for but one fair bargain" Ruy said, cleverly as always.

"Well spoken my Prince but remember I am King so if this place explodes I will fly higher than you"

Diana nearly chocked on her laughter. Annie looked to her Dueña, María Enríquez de Toledo y Guzmán, the Duchess of Alba and told her "Doña María please take her" The Duchess clasped the young Infanta's hand "Come along Your Highness" she said, obeying without question, Diana and her ladies followed her out of her mother's chambers.

"Well that is that, now my Prince of Eboli if you will leave me with my pretty wife"

Annie was ready to retort to his comment but Philip held a hand up once Ruy and her ladies cleared the room. He filled their goblets with a bit of wine "Before you speak I will say that I am in liberty to speak my mind especially when I speak in virtue of truth. You continue to be as beautiful as the day I married you even if you are a big as a whale."

"Philip" She barked banging her fist in the table between their chairs, knocking her goblet.

He chuckled "Your cheeks turn scarlet red when you flare up my dear. Have I told you red is my favorite color?"

"I thought it was black or gold" She said. One would think by how many black with strips of gold he wore.

"Black and Gold are the colors of any good virtuous Christian Prince, but I have never liked them. Too sad, too modest for my taste but I must humble myself before the people, it is what they want after all the money my father spent in his costly wars and his sea ventures to the new world"

"Then why not put away with your father's men and his taxation?"

"No my dear I am a prudent man but not a fool. Besides would I not be a King with a little bit of greed and vanity?" He said with a wicked smile and giving one of his many trademark winks that would become later in life his grandsons' zeal.

"You are impossible"

"Aye I know and I enjoy making you mad. Now what is this that you have began to upset your ladies?" She looked at him sideways avoiding his glance. His voice softened but there was some hardness by the way his eyes narrowed at her. "Sweetheart you can't keep making my courtiers' wives angry. They are after all my subjects, I know this pregnancy is hard on you but be patient, four more months and it will be over. You can go back to your old life, enjoy court, enjoy the merriment of my frequent visits"

That made her smile. He stood up and poked at her nose "See I have done it now"

"Not quite, you must promise me to come to my bed tonight"

"Annie ..."

"You promised you would come to my bed" She said indignant.

"I know, I know" He said in clear frustration, he had had a lot in his mind with the possible threat of France and war brewing in the Netherlands and the German duchies for there were those that were gathering to support the Duke of Bavaria's grandson, Lord Albert, sustaining his claim was greater over his cousin's William.

"Then visit my bed" She said bringing up some of that Spanish and Tudor temper he was sometimes so afraid of.

He had no choice, seeing no way out of it, but to relent and give in to her demands.

Annie gave a proud smile clasping his hand and bringing it to her large belly. "Feel it. They are your children kicking, they are it again"

He nodded his head. He could feel the children moving, now he was certain they were two and he was afraid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months later ...<strong>_

The birth was longer than anyone had expected. Three days now and nothing to show for it but more blood and change of sheets. The doctors were tired, they had not slept in days and the midwives and her ladies were no better. They had not seen anything like this.

The children refused to come out. Philip was beginning to fear that she might not make it.

"Doctor!" He called to his chief medical Doctor demanding in a broken voice what was to become of his wife? The doctor was in shock, he had never seen the King of Spain this way, one more minute of silence and he knew the King would be on his knees begging. He felt it was his royal duty to avoid His Majesty the humiliation.

"The Queen has lost considerable amounts of blood and the child ...the children" he corrected "seem to be completely attached, I can't explain it but they seem to refuse to come out"

"Then make them!" Philip barked "Or I will go in there and make them come out myself, I will yell at them, threaten them if necessary!"

"Your Majesty you should understand there is only one thing that I can do right now and that is why I have come here!"

"Get them, how? I don't care but you must, you are the doctor, I trusted you with my wife's life now you are telling me there is nothing you can do"

"Your Majesty"

"Do something! Because I will not ..." he said, his voice drifting into the cold winds of winter of his open window. He had not bathe or ate or slept, or done anything in his concern for his wife, but pray for her welfare and their children's. Now the doctor was telling him he could loose her because of the children ... No, he did not want to make a decision but he must. He must for the sake of his wife!

He turned to the doctor one last time and ordered him with a booming voice that made the courtiers waiting outside his chambers tremble in fear."Get those two out of there. If not" he paused drawing a long intake of breath. Then he said in a clear voice: "Then save my wife!"

It was one of those few moments that he lost his patience.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no please ... not me, save the child, the children ... save the children" I must have these children, so help me God, she thought desperately trying to fight the hold of her ladies and averting her gaze from the physicians and the scalpel. She would not have them cut her. The children needed their mother, they would not survive a day without her! She could not live Diana alone again! Her children, Ligo, Philip ... they all needed her!<p>

"Save my children" She said in a more weakened voice. As if God had heard her, she felt one of the children within her move and a strong contraction that came with it, released the child from her womb. It didn't take long for the other to come.

* * *

><p>Philip, when he heard the small cries, thought the worst and rushed past the courtiers and came unannounced to his wife's chambers.<p>

"Where is she?" He asked "Where is she?"

The midwives, doctors, and the ladies that remained with her were surprised that he had first asked for his wife instead of his children. Any man would be proud now to have three sons and two -well three with his adopted one- daughters.

But he was unlike any man.

He rushed to his wife's bed. She'd already been cleaned and the sheets turned. He was startled to find her pale, sleeping form, breathing steadily. He turned to the doctors. "How is she?"

"Well Your Majesty"

"Just well?" He asked not satisfied with their meager answer.

"Yes Your Majesty. She appears to be in perfect state, in fact as soon as we were ready to follow your orders by some miracle the children came into this world. She fainted but quickly opened her eyes demanding if the children were fine."

"And well are they?"

"Yes Your Majesty. Would you like to see them" Pipa answered for the doctor this time.

Philip nodded going to the two small cribs next to his wife's bed.

Pippa picked the first twin up and brought him to his arms. It was a boy, a proud boy, though -Philip observed- tiny and very pale. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Just right now Your Majesty"

"Give him to me" He commanded with high enthusiasm. She had done it, she had given him more heirs than Spain had prayed for. One of them though, since the wars between his grandmother and great grandfather, Juana of Castile and Ferdinando of Aragon were still fresh on everyone's mind, would have to go to the clergy to avoid factions among the country.

That is why his father had sent his uncle, Ferdinand, to the Netherlands in the first place when he became aware of his nobles favoring him over their true King.

Even when the mask of his stoic self had been stripped away he concealed his shock by giving a regal smile to his newborn son. "Juan" He said "His name shall be Juan"

He gave him to the midwife and moved on to his newborn daughter. "Your Majesty" The midwife curtsied, in her arms, unlike her twin brother, was his newborn daughter, her eyes wide and alert.

**Blue**. _Thank God. _It left no question that these children were all of the Hapsburg and Tudor blood, yet they had not inherited the Chapuys facial traits, nor their mother's eyes for that would have reopenned the doors to the nasty rumors his wife had been victim of, prior to giving England a King.

"Juana" He said for she reminded him of the paintings he'd seen of his grandmother, when she'd been beautiful and still sane. "Juana" he repeated, lower tone now. "Juana Leonor" He ended adding a new name as tribute for her beauty and for his nanny -who'd been in all but name like a mother to him.

She had helped him cope with the pain of losing his mother too young and have to arrange for her own burial when his father refused to, for being consumed in grief.

Never again. He thought. Never again the King of Spain would cry -and since then he hadn't. A small tear appeared in his eye but never fell as the girl watched him with great curiosity, she looked around then seeming to be looking for something ... _or someone._

"My Spanish Rose" He brought his daughter to where his wife lay and showed her to her.

"This is your mother my rose" He said gently scanning Annie's face for any trace of awareness. _She is sleep._ His mind said, it was not the only that reminded him.

He rose and turned to see his old nanny Leonor.

"My Doña" He said walking in her direction and handing her his newborn babe and greeting her with a kiss on each cheek. To this day, she was the only person he would humble himself to.

"I understand you had newborns. My Lady, Her Majesty, called me, I am sorry that I could not arrive in time but trafic Your Majesty ..." She gave a tired sigh.

Philip nodded comprehending. Many had come to pilgrimage to Segovia (a former Moorish city belonging to the old Taifa Kindoms) to the churches (sprung from the Reconquest since the times of Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, known to Christians, Jews, and Infidels alike as 'Cid'), to the Inns, they had gathered outside the palace doing penance, the priests with them in deep prayer. God had answered his prayers, now they would be sure when Philip tells them that not only she had survived (although this would possibly be the last pregnancy she ever had -he would never be careless to risk her life again) but given them another Prince _and_ a Princess. They would rejoice -he was sure.

Leonor sang Philip's new Princess an old Portuguese lullaby that her mother had sang to her and she in turn had sang to Philip when he lay against her breast.

The baby made strange noises and gurgles and looked up at Leonor. She decides she liked this woman and gave her a toothless smile.

"She is very big"

"Aye" He said although he wanted to say _I only wish her brother was so_. His new Prince seemed to be made of glass, he was so pale as Annie was now, he reminded himself walking to her bed once more.

Leonor saw his concern and said when he turned his back to her "Philip let the darling rest, you won't achieve nothing standing there like a hawk"

"I will be here everyday Leonor" _I can't loose her._

_"_I know dear" Leonor said, it was all she could say. Phililp was not one to speak his mind aloud, he was careful and thought things through unlike other Kings of Europe -several of which that came to mind to Leonor, were this babe's grandfather and great grandfather at the same time through her mother -Henry VIII.

When he was young he would be outspoken, he would talk and talk without thinking things through except when made public appearances, after the Empress died he suffered a dramatic change. He understood the purpose of it all, his birth, the position he'd inherit and most importantly his role on being God's chosen one.

Giving the baby back to the midwife she walked to the cradle where her Philip's newborn son lay. "What is his name?"

"Juan" He said, his white knuckles passing through Annie's pale cheeks. He longed to see some color back in them.

"Ah" Leonor simply said. _He looks so tiny_ -she could already guess the thoughts of the ladies around them by the grim looks on their faces and the way their eyes darkened or saddened when they looked at the new Prince. 'Tis not has to be so -she said back through her hardened eyes when she gazed at them. Their thought immediately cleared and went back to their duties.

Leonor despised insubordination in a royal household, once the Queen would be up she could chide them all she wished, in the meanwhile it was up to her to bring some order to this chaos.

They forgot who she was. She had nursed Philip to health, she'd been there for the most part of his life, more than could be said about his own mother or his father who was always away in some war or enjoying the luxuries of his Imperial courts in Austria, the Netherlands or the rest of the territories he controlled.

He had been very little, very pale, and they were always afraid this day would be his last and yet he'd survived. His brothers who appeared stronger did not. Anything could happened, God knew there was something especial in her Philip and let him live. _So then the same could be said about this little one_ -she thought passing her soft, wrinkled fingers through his pale, almost white, skin.

He opened his eyes and gave a brief smile before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong> awakened at the tenth of September, a week after she'd given birth to the new set of royal twins. She demanded to see them. "Your Majesty" They were immediately brought in, her ladies gave a deep curtsy.

"Come closer" She said in imperious tone.

They did so and she saw them for the first time. When she'd given birth she had been in so much pain, that even if she did see them she would not remember. But she knew when she opened her eyes that they were alive for she remembered their cries, loud, a signal of their health.

Like Philip she was disappointed when she realized her son was the palest and while her daughter, whom they informed had been christened Juana Leonor -and her boy Juan- when she'd been asleep; she was not all that healthy either. Her cheeks were not rosy and her complexion although healthy looking, was whiter than any babe's she'd given birth to.

"My sweet little girl, I am so sorry your mama had to be a cripple" _I should have done better_. You should -her brain said.

"Mama"

She looked up, Diana had entered the room with her Dueña and her stepfather.

"Your Majesty" Annie said, she was so entranced by her little babies' delicacy that she forgot this was not a public ceremony and there was no need for any formalities.

Between them was Ruy and his young wife, the Prince and Princess of Eboli, Ana Mendoza de la Cerda.

Despite the eye patch she could read her emotions through her chocolate brown eye. It was said she was a squint, other that she was a witch given the history of violence amongst her family, whatever it was Diana loved her and spend a great deal amounts of time with her.

Her hand was in Ana's. The Princess of Eboli as the rest followed the King's curtsey.

"I will ask but I think I don't have to, you are the godfather and godmother am I wrong or not?" Annie asked, her former humor from which she was known for, returning.

Ana smirked, she would have liked less if she was not so humorous. Philip was luckier than he'd thought to have wed someone so powerful and strong in character and with more will power than any trueborn royal wife or Princess.

"Right again Your Majesty, shouldn't you be resting? You will be happy to know the children are being well taken care for, our Majesty here says that your little one, Don Juan has his grandafther, the great Charles' likeness."

"Certainly, I could not have expected less from a Hapsburg and a Tudor. And my rose, just because she is a girl it does not mean that she is not without power"

Philip smirked, he should have known ahead of time that Annie would have aid something like that. Ana and Annie were the only ones that were so sharp tongued and not afraid to speak their minds, although Annie was more concsious and thought quicker before she spoke. Ana ... noble and part of the most prominent of the Grandees families all her life, had not.

"Well My Lord" Annie said with a twinkle in her eyes followed by a mischief smile and a mischievious smile "Are you going to kiss the mother of your children, my hand, or not?"

Philip nearly choke on his laughter. This woman was threatening to unman him yet he liked the way she did it -when they were alone or with agreeable company.

The wet nurses took the babies from her arms and she extended her hand to Philip to kiss. He did so and was followed by his friend and his wife and of course Diana.

"Mama you will find very pleasing to know that I can read, write and speak Portuguese thanks to Ruy and Ana better than I ever did"

She looked at her daughter's Dueña for confirmation.

"It is true Madame, she can."

"She is an exceptional student" Ana cut in "The best I have ever seen yet, our daughters I am afraid are no match for her are they husband?"

Ruy nodded happy to hear some humor. They'd been very scared the Queen would suffer another relapse and she'd been so close to death once ... neither wanted to mourn the Queen who'd won the people's hearts so they prayed to God endlessly -even Ana- and eventually their prayers were answered. And they were even happier to know the Royal Prince and Princess were thriving.

Annie gave a small laugh "Don't trick me Your Highness, I knwo your daughters are of the most learned women and I hear your son is growing to be such a charmer as his parents."

"Your Majesty is very kind" Ana and Ruy took turns to say, parroting what they had learned to say before their betters on pain of death.

"Not kindness but truth. Now Diana someday you will have to prove to the world you are better because you are a Princess"

"Why should I care what the commons say about me? You are the Queen, I am a Princess"

"Diana!"

"What? Is the truth?"

"Diana" Philip now said in a chidding tone, it was soft but nonetheless was hard "Listen to your mother my girl. He who builds on arrogance might as well build on mud. Your future husband will not like that attitude from you"

"Then I will never marry" She said in a bawdy manner looking defiantly to her mother and father.

"Diana!" Both said now and she knew she had to put an end to this, so she nodded her head, and lowered her eyes to the ground into submission.

Annie's hardened gaze turned on her Dueña, much as she liked Ana -her bawdy manners and outspokedness were bad influences on her daughter. This had to stop, Philip now realized this too and he told strictly to the Duchess of Alba to take the Princess back to her room.

Diana and the Duchess left, the former muttering and stomping her feet on the ground as a form of rebellion. Philip used to be partly amused, but now he shared Annie's way of thinking that such behavior was unbefitting a Princess however he would continue to be less strict for he was a man of reason and he knew children learned better through softness than strictness.

"She is becoming more like you Philip" Ruy said, he had kept his mouth shut to hear his beauty's opinions, but now he could not stop himself. He was laughing as he saw Philip's angry eyes.

"Come my King" Ruy said patting on his friend's shoulder "You were not the model King after all, I should know, I had to explain everything to you ... more than twice"

"It was only twice" Philip muttered darkly, everyone laughed.

Philip went to his children "You don't laugh at your father do you?" The children looked at him dumbly, their eyes were not wide or alert as his previous children with Annie and his grandson -Ligo. But Juana's were but they were only momentarily for she now seemed more interested in touching his blond beard.

"Beware of the rose, beauty can be a powerful weapon" Ana whispered as she went to Annie. Annie paid no heed to her, but she felt she had to respond as she was not a woman to cross her arms, she had to have the last word in everything.**_ Everything._**

"If used correctly, what good is beauty when it is in the hands of a woman without material goods and wits." Annie said cleverly eyeing her husband and Juana, she looked down on Juan and thought _you are going to make your father and ME proud too._ And gave a proud but smug smile.

* * *

><p><strong>October,<strong>

**Valladolid**

While Annie was living high on the hog's life. Catalina was with her own royal twins. More like noble, for there were no chants, no praises, no group gathered around their state in Valladolid to pray for the welfare of their children.

Carlos was back to his old ways, grumbling, screaming, harming her new maids. "Give thanks that they are not Grandees daughters or have blood of the caballeros, even an Hidalgo would get you punished and our children taken to _her_"

"Do I make myself clear?" She said after he failed to give her a response.

"We will soon take what is ours. Anyone can be killed. And I understand perfectly the way this game is played.

"In the game of thrones Carlos just remember" she said sitting down and turning her back to him, taking the smaller of her twins to her bosom. She refused to have nursemaids or wet-nurses and what not. She wanted to nurse her children. They were her children, her Princes, her Dons, nobody else had the right to them except her. _Annie thinks she can have it all. So can I. Fernando _-she thought looking down at her light brown haired son. She was forever grateful that so far _**none** _of the children looked liker her oaf husband.  
>The baby smiled up at her with his big emerald eyes. <em>A true German Prince.<em> She thought proudly. If only her father was here, he would be so proud of her ... her brother would smile and admire her for exceeding their family's expectations.  
>"You live or you die, there is no middle ground"<p>

Carlos groaned and it was followed by a growl. He hated to be reminded by his wife what aught and should not do. He was not stupid, he was smart! Real smart!

As the thoughts in his head threatened to consume him and give him another headache he exited the room giving the door a loud bang.

The older of the twins, Carlos' identical brother, Fernando Enrique, woke up and started crying. Finishing nursing Carlos she rocked him to sleep. He was undisturbed by his brother's cries, he had the virtue of patience, that strange and rare virtue that her family did not often have. She picked Fernando Enrique and started singing to him. In a matter of seconds he was asleep. He was not hard to handle like his older brother Felipe Diego. _That _boy was a true challenge, she wondered if he was really their son?

He looked more like his grandfather than they, the boy even shared his eyes except his ears, they were as big as Carlos but with no deformities.

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**November 1st**

Elizabeth was happy to see her son and her baby daughter play. Eustace was, as usual, the paranoid father. He took every precaution when he came to what he called his "little savoyard rose".

Her name was Roxanna, after the rose symbolizing both the houses of York and Lancaster from which she came, and her mother. There was already one Annie so she fusion both names, Rose and Anne into a more Latin version. Eustace was happy with it.

"A very small girl but very bouncy. You are not like our big, big brother, he was this big, and his cheeks this big, fatty boy" Anthony teased blowing air into his cheeks, expanding them so, that Roxanna burst into giggles.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It seemed Anthony would never stop poking fun of his brother. Poor George. She was glad he was not here to suffer at his brother's taunts.

Giggles broke her concentration and deciding it was enough, she took Roxy from Tony's arms and brought her to her former governess, Kat's arms, her daughter's newly appointed governess.

Roxy clapped her chubby hands and tried to imitate her older brother blowing air into her cheeks but she knew she couldn't, and she started crying.

"No, no, no ..." Eustace gripped both his canes and looked back at Tony giving him a 'thanks Tony look what you did' and walked to his daughter. "You have no reason to be sad, you did very good" He said wiping his daughter's tears while Fleming and Montoya held him. "See how papa is smiling?" He gave her a broad smile, her eyes cleared, she realized what his smile meant, she looked to the room to her mother who gave her an open smile and then to Tony who was laughing so hard you'd think he would choke.

She began giggling.

Eustace and Elizabeth sighed in relief and when they were alone again with Tony.

"She will be a feisty one of these days, I can already see all the pretty boys chasing after her"

"I won't let that" Eustace said cutting quickly.

Bess chuckled giving a kiss. He was glad Roxy had his wife's auburn curls and his blue-grey eyes.

"You will have to, you don't want her to end up an old maid do you Eustace?" She teased laughing at his horrified expression. Just the thought of someone laying his hands on his pretty rose ... It was unthinkable!

"Don't worry father I will be there to stop any lecherous rake to lay hands on her" Tony said becoming very serious. He was so afraid for his mother when she'd been pregnant, she was past her prime and like Annie she was not what she used to be. Although Annie was young and despite her bad leg and the use of a cane, she possessed strong vitality. She knew she could make it, he wasn't wrong. But his mother, she was no longer young. She had went through a lot of pains bringing George into this world.

The pregnancy was not easy on her, but she managed to give birth without little effort. When his nephew, the King had been elected godfather despite his young age and Tony the second godfather, and for convenience Mary as the godmother in a momentary alliance between the two sisters, he'd teased to his parents, that it was because Roxy was a strong baby like their mother and not big and chubby like his younger brother.

His parents had scold him but it was the true. Even his father had admitted Georgie boy was an abnormally large baby.

He chuckled remembering Georgie boy as a baby.

Elizabeth gave her son a look, she knew well what he was thinking. "Could you be nice to your brother? I swear you two are going to be the death of me someday"

"Don't be so dramatic mother, it is not my fault Georgie boy has grown from big to ... small, look at the bright side as I always do, at least he is big through his wife now" Tony said almost chocking in his laughter.

She rolled her eyes. She looked at Eustace, her eyes telling him 'do something'.

"Anthony that is enough son, your brother is King, it would be very disrespectful if you treat him like you always do when he comes back"

"Not yet" Answered Tony "He is just First Duke and Lord of Scotland. I told Georgie boy ...George" he rephrased on Bess' glare "not to push his wife. Told her she was a woman whose bark would hurt more than her bite"

"And you speak from experience?" Elizabeth shot back.

"Ouch mother that was very low. You know I am not a man to settle down, George perhaps but nay not me" He said seriously taking a grape from the fruit platter on the table separating both couches. "I shall remain a happy bachelor"

"No you won't, by God Tony and pardon my French but if there is someone that can put an end to all the women that you take to bed is a wife"

"A wife would only be hurt by my women mother"

"Or she could hurt you taking them away"

"I don't want to be unhappily married and have you heard those words the priests say?" He said in mock agony touching his heart "Mea culpa, mea culpa, those poor husbands should say. I swear to be with you until death do us part. You are being condemned into a life sentences honestly and then the children, you are responsible for this child you have no control for and to know whether or not that child will follow in your footsteps, my footsteps, God no! And when you finally grow to love them you realize they are to leave you and they no longer want to be with you ... but I am sure you two enjoyed it" He said with big laughter.

Eustace and Elizabeth looked at each other. They had to find someone and fast for Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said last chapter that there will be a time jump however I thought it impossible not to include this birth and the events that will be very important later surrounding it.**

**R/R**


	45. Never Changing Tide

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I did then I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?_**

**Thanks to my reviewers and those who put this story on alert or favorited it. I appreciate it.**

**Nothing is mine except my OCS, Annie, the Royal Twins on each country, Ligo, Roxy (hope you liked the new addition to the Tudor-Chapuys family :)), and the others.**

**Forgive me for the grammar errors in the last chapter. I have corrected those, as one illustrious reviewer put it, I did. It was not my intention to create confusion, problem solved now.**

**Thanks a lot to VelocityGirl1980 to beta this chapter and helping me make the corrections! Thank you girl.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter #45: Never Changing Tide<em>**

_"__All I can say is that my life is pretty plain _  
><em>I like watchin' the puddles gather rain <em>  
><em>And all I can do is just pour some tea for two and speak my point of view But it's not sane, <em>  
><em>It's not sane<em>  
><em>I just want some one to say to me <em>  
><em>I'll always be there when you wake Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today <em>  
><em>So stay with me and I'll have it made<em>  
><em>And I don't understand why I sleep all day<em>  
><em> And I start to complain that there's no rain <em>  
><em>And all I can do is read a book to stay awake <em>  
><em>And it rips my life away, <em>  
><em>but it's a great escape escape...escape...escape... <em>  
><em>All I can say is that my life is pretty plain ya don't like my point of view ya think I'm insane Its not sane...it's not sane."<em>

_**~"No Rain"**_** by** **Blind Melon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1566, <strong>_**July 4th**

Jane cried as another blow came her way. "Why mama?" She'd thought, the words escaped from her lips almost instantly, and she found herself held by her mother and then she threw her at the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself and hid her head in them.

She could feel her mother's hard breathing. She hates tears. Why should she cry? She squandered her opportunity and all for foolish behavior. Now Tony would not want her, if they were in doubt before, now they were certain.

"Up" The Duchess of Suffolk ordered Jane. Jane did not move, she was afraid to face her mother. Don't cry, she ordered herself. Control yourself, you know who you are.

**_Yes._** She answered herself. **_I am Jane Grey, descendant of Royalty, of the high nobility._ **_She is nothing, nothing Jane. Her mind rebuffed, chiding her for her fear of her parents. Nothing Jane you hear that?_

**_Yes._** _Those are the bells, they are ringing high for you. You are descendant of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York, you have Yorkist and Lancaster blood through them both. Who is she but only half royalty? You have your father who descends from a water Goddess and from the old Greys married to Elizabeth Woodville before she became Queen of England._

**_Yes._** Once again, she told herself. **_Yes._ **

_You can do this Jane. **Yes, I can.**_

A thunder was heard outside, her mother turned her head to the window slightly distracted. Jane took the opportunity to come from her hiding spot and raising herself, helped by her father, she wiped her dried up tears with her scarlet fur sleeves.

"Mother" She responded bringing her lady mother's attention to her daughter.

Frances smirked, the gall of this girl. How dare she look her in the eye wit that pathetic grin off hers after what she lost?

"Lower your eyes, that's it. Now tell me what did you do to loose his interests in you?"

Jane looked up, she had to. Her mother had to know that it wasn't her fault. "I did nothing!" She said yanking her arm from her father's strong and protective grip.

Henry Grey knew his wife, he was no fool. If she wanted she could muster an army all on her own and march to Winchester castle where their boy King resided and take the crown from his pretty face and put it on herself or on Jane. With Anthony Andrew Chapuys as her husband, it would have been pretty easy.

One could argue that the validity of the Lady Elizabeth's marriage was worth more than the Lady Mary's, despite what that papist Duchess claimed. But alas! His daughter was not pretty enough to catch that boy's eyes.

Frances should have known better than to trust in Mary or Bess Tudor, both were witches hungry for power, one was daughter of a Spanish bitch who did not wield her position, even when the pope overruled his predecessor's predecessor's dispensation of her marriage to the late King Henry VIII. The other whose mother was said to be a witch yet the pope had been all too eager to bless their union -that is before the Holy Roman Emperor had said something in the matter.  
>Either way, Frances should have known better. These were women whose ambitions equaled that of Frances and they knew no boundaries.<p>

"Oh really then why did the Viscount Rochford look so disgusted when you pushed yourself between him and the lady he was about to bed?"

"Katherine!" Frances scolded her middle daughter.

"Why mama? It is true. If Jane had kept her mouth shut, you know none of this would have happened. Jane was stupid as she always is, that mouth of hers will get us all in trouble"

"And do nothing so he would deflower a good honest English woman? Is that your idea of keeping your mouth shut? Have you no sense of common decency?"

"And have you no common sense?"

"Enough" Roared Frances and then turned to Jane "There are things you say and do that puts this family to shame. It was not your place to chide him nor to lecture him Jane, he is the grandson of a King"

"And I am the granddaughter of one, we are not so different he and I lady mother"

"Thanks to you, you may well be. You behaved like a common."

"You can't blame our poor Jane for speaking her mind. It is your fault Frances" Henry offered in his daugther's defense. "After all you have encouraged our daughters to read and be educated. I warned you of the consequences of that"

Frances' vengeful gaze turned to her husband. She gave off a smirk "It appears as if I married a jelly" Before Henry Grey could reply, his wife spoke up with venom in her voice "I educated our daughter as befit their stations. They were born for greatness, and I wanted their education if not their gender and lack of good looks in our Jane's case" she explained, Jane lowered her gaze in shame "to make up for it. Now you are telling me I was wrong. Was I wrong too for wanting this family to have what it deserves? Some respect?"

Henry could not answer to that. The whole room was silent.

Frances let the silence linger and cackling with wild laughter she broke it to say: "It is not sane the world we live in, but I would not change it for a colony or an insignificant country like Spain, Portugal, France where the laws are clear what should happen to traitors and heretics"

"The King is a Reformist, my grand Aunt Bess has made sure"

"Yes, yes, yes she had" Frances said slowly giving away a wider smirk "What when the boy grows, do you not know who is his Lord Protector Jane or have you from your lessons learned nothing?"

"Mother stop this!" Katherine said, who was scared as servants had began gathering around the door. Anyone could be a spies these days. She'd been briefly at court to know. Jane was the first one to notice things, but Katherine was always the first one to understand and therefore explain it to them.

"Shush now Kitty Kat, don't be as naive as your sister Jane, I didn't sire a jelly for a daughter, be at least the pride in this family your sisters and father can't"

Henry said nothing, he was used to Frances' insults. And he wasn't afflicted by them, he'd broke her skin more times than she broke his with all the girls he squirted into her belly.

"Then what do you pretend to do Madame? The Lord Protector is old-"

"Hush Jane let father speak" Katherine said to Jane in a tone imitating their mother's.

"But it is treason" Said Jane back, however her sister responded with another shush and that was the end of the argument.

"Bess and Eustace's daughter is going to be six next week, did you know that? And we are not even invited"

Henry's face turned a different color. "What? But we were promised!"

Jane could almost picture the fumes coming from his ears. She turned her head to her parents. Her father was fuming.

How dare they not be invited? He must be thinking, Jane thought. Good riddance. She did not want to go to Court and have to face Anthony _again_. He might offer a crude joke or mock her for spoiling his fun with the servant he was about to bed.

"We were sir ... by the Duchess of Sicily not her common husband" Frances reminded him, holding a strong urge to smack the back of her husband's head. "Eustace Chapuys, that man" she barked in laughter "she played this one really good. He wants out of the game, he thinks us too low when the former Queen Dowager and the Queen of Spain, his true, baseborn daughter, is nothing but a bastard"

"Watch that tongue Madame!" He said gruffly "One day it will be your death"

"You mean all **_our_** deaths, that is what you are really afraid of aren't you? Afraid of a common Duke, eh?"

"Afraid? Yes. He is the one who rules over this land, and his wife ... she rules him"

Frances laughed even more. "You are a fool" And then more silently, she said "And I even more for giving up our ambitions and marry our daughter to Northumbeland's jelly son, not even a first son"

Henry shrugged. What could he say? The dice had been cast and Chapuys and Bess Tudor had played this very well from the start. They had to dance at the same tune as everyone else lest they wanted to collapse into nothing as the Plantagenets, the preceding dynasty, did.

* * *

><p><em>"When I found myself to the ground, when I was told I was no good, when they laughed at me I made myself a promise. When I looked and saw my career opportunities were ruined I made myself another promise, now this year comes the time of reckoning (insane laughter)"<em>

_~**Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><strong>July 8th<strong>

**Spain, Valladolid**

"Give it back!" Ligo screeched throwing rocks at his siblings. His siblings laughed and in return stepped on his toad and tossed its dead body at him.

"Squeark!" They mocked. Fernando, the youngest of his twin brothers, grabbed a pebble and threw it at his older brother.

"I will tell the King!"

"Tell him. It will save us the trouble of telling father to send you away" Carlos Jr. the older of the twins rebuked.

"No, no ..." Said Ligo, stepping away from his toady they killed and used as a hitting stone at him.

"No, no. no" Sang Carlos Jr. and his twin, Fernando Enrique in mocking.

"Stop it! You have no right treating me like this when I am King"

Carlos interrupted "You won't be King, our lord father will be King before you and he will put **me **above the line of succession and so will my twin, we will be put above you Ligo, you will be below the shit and the servants!"

The two twins roared in laughter while Ligo said infuriatingly "I will not let this disrespect continue, you would not be laughing so much"

"You think yourself lucky because you are the King's favorite above his eldest son by that English whore who bears my name-"

"Her Majesty is not a whore" Ligo immediately sprang to his surrogate mother's defense "And neither are her children, my true brothers bastards!"

"We are your brothers" Fernando Enrique said, more hurt than angry. He tried getting along with his brother but it was all that English bastard bitch's fault for alienating his brother from their family, his mother said so.

"By blood but they are my brothers by spirit and love"

"Spirit and love" Laughed Carlos "You are truly a romantic and naive, Fernando here bears the names of two great Kings while that bastard Prince Fernando bears only one name and his mother is nothing but a bastard and an ambitious woman who seeks to use you so you can turn all of us against the rightful heir of Spain, our father" Carlos explained.

Ligo shook his head adamant, refusing to believe his younger brother's words.

"No matter what we will always be your family, our blood runs through your veins, blood is blood Ligo"

"No it is not Fenrique"

"Do not call me that!" Roared Fernando Enrique. He hated that name with every fiber of his being. He was Fernando, he was deserving of his name for who his parents were, but most importantly who his mother was. She descended from true Royalty like his father Spanish, Portuguese, and English and German through his grandparents' side. Her sister, the former Queen Dowager of England, presently the Queen of Spain, was only half royal through their mother. Her father was a common whose mother descended from the forgotten low nobility of Savoy. There was hardly any debate there who was better and more fit to be wear the crown of Queen of Spain.

It was his turn to laugh "But you are, everyone calls you so, when we are at court, the few times you are allowed thanks to the no good behavior of our lord father and mother, you are always referred to as Fenrique because anyone in their right minds knows that a son of the mad Prince of Asturias can never be heir to the Spanish crown"

"Neither can you" Said Carlos Jr. in his twin's defense. "You are only Don Felipe Diego after all, you owe your position to our father much as you hate to admit it"

Ligo shook his head "No brothers. I owe my position to my grandfather and my lady step grandmother and aunt. They are the ones who raised me, carried me at night, sang me songs, and looked after me when no one else did. The only reason my parents requested my return during the whole summer is because they fear that one day it may come (and it will) when the King names me Prince of Asturias and forces our lord father to give up his title. Therefore I will become King, not he and certainly not you."

"He can't do that." Fenrique screamed in outrage, forgetting he was called Fenrique again.

"Someone should poison his drink and poison yours!" Carlos Jr. much like his father when he suffered from his fits of rage said in support of his brother and grabbed one of the nearby rocks near the sand graves of the rabbits his father had buried after he'd done torturing them -when he was a child; and threw it at his brother. Ligo ducked, thanking God for his younger brother's poor eyesight

_You are stronger than they are, they just want to make you mad, you know how to hide your feeling, you know who you are, show them._

"Before this year is over you are going to rue the day you lay a hand on me"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. I will tell the King and he will not be pleased when he knows that you tried to hit me" Ligo said putting on his best smirk however his efforts were trumped by his mother who came from behind saying in a stronger voice than he: "Tell your grandfather Ligo, I am sure he will be glad to know how you broke the fourth commandment"

"Lady Mother, Your Highness" They bowed before their mother. Ligo's voice gave no warmth. He'd been under his grandfather and his Aunt's tutelage for so long -he did not recognize another authority.

"My sons, what was all that commotion about? Are you not aware you are Princes, quarrels are for the slaves and the rif-raff, the commons. You are not common"

"Yes mother" They said, Catalina noted however that Ligo kept his mouth shut.

"Ligo be glad that me and your father requested your presence. If not you would still be trapped in your grandfather's dreary castle"

"From what I recall Madame it was my grandfather due to the Prince of Asturia's tears and shrieking that bid him to send me here, rest assured as a mere formality, I do not wish to be here anymore than you wish to see me"

Catalina pressed her fists. She wanted to smack Ligo and leave a scar on his pretty face. Out of her children, he was the only one who remained rebellious. Carlos believed that a little time in the country, away from court, with them would set him straight. Clearly it did not.

She could not wait to send him back to his prude grandfather and her bastard sister.

Ligo watched as his mother tight lips formed into a feigned smile, even she could not hide her anger.

She made a gesture to the door. Ligo went inside, he was followed by his sisters who'd been watching the whole ordeal in silence. One of them spoke.

It was Catalina. "Why do you insist on disobeying her? You know what the servants say of you? The imprudent one. hey laugh at you Ligo, they laugh and not to mention the holy trinity of evil, Fernando, Carlos Jr. and our little sister Maria. Do you want to be laughed at?" Ligo said nothing, he continued walking "Well do you?"

Only when he reached his chambers he addressed her "Our brothers are mad as our father, their health hide for their lack of spirit, and Maria is naught but a spoiled, naive child who holds no thought of her own"

"Do you have to be so nasty to Maria?" She asked back "If you were but nice to her she wold be nitce to you"

"And I would become her play puppet as Fernando and Carlos are hers" He shot back.

Catalina said nothing more. She longed to see her brother return to court. She had missd him, she would enver tell him so but she admired him immensely for his ability to hold his ground and look up at his father without remorse and without shaking with fear.

But the heir to the Spanish throne saw her as nothing as another of their father's broods. "You are our brother you should not behave so! One day you might need us!" She yelled, but it was too late. The door had been closed down in her face, he locked himself in his rooms again.

_All I can do is read a book_. It was his great escape.

Catalina sighed and returned to her chambers, at once her mother was scolding for what she considered -siding with her brother.

"I did not side with him" She defended herself at once, like her she had her fiery temper.

_Tudor._ Catalina seethed, of everyone it was her oldest daughter who possessed the qualities that made her Tudor and Bavarian ancestors so great.

"Catalina Hapsburg do **not** contradict me. Your father contradicts me all the time, I don't need his copy living with me" She said in strong disdain.

Catalina Jr. bit her tongue and let the older Catalina ramble.

"Your father goes on and on how you and Maria are his perfect little girls" She groaned "I do not need to hear him praise you more than you should."

"Then don't" She blurted out, she regretted it immediately.

"What did you say?" Catalina the older advanced to her daughter with a menacing look.

"Nothing lady mother" She said, her gaze down.

"Look at me!"

Catalina the younger did as she was told. She faced her mother, unmoved, casting down her fear with a mask of neutrality but her mother could see right through her.

She cupped her daughter's cheeks. It hurt, she wanted to cry out, but she would not give her lady mother the satisfaction.

_She hates me but one day she'll thank me._ "You look so ugly dear with that look, didn't the Queen tell you that is most unbecoming of a Princess?"

"Except I am not a Princess mother" She struggled to speak as her mother squeezed her cheeks harder, one of her cheeks began to bleed.

"Not so defiant now" Her mother said once Catalina the younger let a whimper. She let her go and wiped the blood from her cheeks with her handkerchief and then kissed the wound "Don't fight me again dear, you are my daughter and I love you but you will obey me. Your father loves you but you know he doesn't stand for insolence amongst his servants, and blood or not, you are his servant as am I."

That did it. She could not sleep as her mother's words brought only the worst images. _You know he doesn't stand for insolence ... blood or not you are his servant as am I._

Would her father really ... hurt her -his _Cata_?

On cue she sat up from her bed startled by the screams from the underground torture chambers where her father punished his servants for their _insolence._

She should have gotten used to them by now. But her mind was reeling with her mother's words.

_Can he, can he hurt me?_ _Will he?_ She thought_, if my mother tells?_

He wouldn't. He loved her. Her father may be many things but he was a loving father to his daughters. He loved all of _them_.

He would punish his wife first for saying bad things about them. It would be their word against hers. It was no secret her parents married only out of pure interest, it was an arranged match unlike his grandfather and his wife who'd met on England, when he intended to marry her mother instead. He'd fallen in love with the English Queen Dowager. Some said it was through witchcraft -those who were against her.

Her grandfather had broken the arrangement thinking her mother would not make a good Queen of Spain and married the Queen Dowager of England instead. Her mother, not to be slighted, agreed with the King's second proposal which was to marry his deformed son. She agreed, it was a chance for her to give Spain a heir even if the heir be mad or deformed like her husband -just to slight her sister -which many still held she was a bastard and unfit to be Queen. But those were so little compared to the large crowd who hated her parents. Thankfully her brother and the rest of her siblings, including herself had been born right.

And what the Queen to show for her good health?Two pregnancies and only four children. Cata smirked. Two of which were boys and the other two were girls, and only two of them were healthy. The other two, everyone doubted they would even reach adulthood!

And yet, despite everything the King loved his wife and looked up to her and she had convinced him to take on her father's heir, education. "The heir to my dominions" The King had boasted, alienating her brother from his true family. Her father was nothing but a thorn on the King of Spain's spine. She wished people could see past his deformities and see her father for the man he was, kind, sweet and loving to all his children.

Yes he killed, yes he mistreated his servants. But so what? Didn't all nobles do that? Didn't the Inquisition burn people, common and noble folk? And didn't the people often rejoice in this act seeing the victim's suffering? What made her father so different, his acts so appalling?

All he wanted was approval from His Majesty and son, and so far he'd gotten none.

Her mother on the other hand, she was a highly ambitious harpy who wanted nothing more than steal the crown from Queen Ana (the Spanish version of her name, everyone had to speak to it). But she respected her namesake and there was another reason for Cata to hold her tongue to her mother. Deep down she pitied the woman. Who spent half her life seeking the approval of the others as well.

* * *

><p><strong>October 3rd<strong>

**England, Hertfordshire: Hatfield Manor**

Bess left on short notice from Richmond Palace. She was sad to live William but she explained to the boy King she had to leave for her daughter needed her council. The King gave her his blessing. Only six years old but he already knew what to say and do, he'd given her a farewell as befit a true Princess of England. Bess had been touched but this was no moment for tears. Her daughter needed her.

She heard the reports from Kat Ashley and her tutors that she had been acting unruly and wild and refused to attend any of her lessons, and dismissed the seamstresses and tossed all of her good dresses aside in favor of peasant clothing.

"Your Grace" They greeted her as she passed them, they were all lined up as she expected them when she entered her state in Hertfordshire. When her gaze landed on Kat Ashley, her daughter's governess, she asked why had she not been told sooner? This could have been sold faster when she and Eustace had been home last year for the holidays. She did not need to be dragged from court on something like this.

"But My Lady" The Governess said with some hint of amusement, being Bess all these years, she had learned to laugh at life as it came, but the situation with the former Princess' daughter had grown worse. And only now Kat Ashley regretted not telling her friend sooner so she would be spared the troubles of dealing with her wrath. "Lady Roxanna was just a child, how could we have known it would have escalated to this degree? At first there was nothing to worry about. She was playing with swords but attending her lessons and wearing her dresses and she has always been on time and very responsible with her readings, we ignored this little gay behavior of hers until ..."

"Until what?" Asked Bess "Go on"

"Until she began dumping all of the clothes you and His Grace sent her for Christmas and her birthday last month, remember when you brought the King over to celebrate it here at Hatfield?"

"Yes, yes, yes I know. That is old history, go on with your tale" Bess said waving her hand dismissively at Kat.

"Well she said that dresses and necklaces made her look a ninny and if she wanted to be a warrior someday she had to learn to wear armor so naturally you can imagine there we all are trying to calm her down and convince her not to get rid of her dresses but she did anyways and she have Mistress Bell, the seamstress a headache when she commanded her to make her an armor. 'But only blacksmiths make armors'. Mistress Bell said. The little lady replied: 'Fine so bring me an armorer or I will tell my father, he is Lord Protector and the King is my nephew and my best friend, I can have you locked up in the tower you know'. So naturally ..."

"Mistress Bell was no longer seen or heard from right?"

"I am truly sorry Your Grace, I know how much you liked her work"

"Tis not your fault. Where is my daughter I want to see her"

"Right this way Your Grace" Kat said leading her to Lady Roxanna's chamber. She would be angry at Kat for telling on her, but it was for her own good she would explain. This would just be another phase and when it was over they would all forget it ever happened and hopefully Mistress Bell would be back in their service.

"Mama" Roxanna said a little frightened giving a shameful smile. She did not miss anything. She knew her mother was not here just to say hello and see how she was? "How is my nephew, His Majesty? Will I get to see him soon mama?" She said, very nervously going to hug her mother but she stopped putting her hand on her shoulder.

She got straight to the point "Why did you threaten to send Mistress Bell to the tower? You know we don't do that. Me and your father never taught you to be like that"

"I am sorry" But it didn't sound genuine, even Roxanna could tell it was a lie and she didn't mean it.

"Anyone can be killed because I am Aunt to the King is that it for you?"

"No mama I simply wanted to make a point with her that I was not going to let her fit me into one of her stupid dresses! Why should I be made to wear dresses anyway?" Roxy said. She didn't like the tone her mother was speaking with. She should not speak to her that way, she looked up to her mother defiantly. Bess was struck with the same look her mother had looked at her when she grounded Bess. Before anyone might speak, Bess made her position quite clear to them all. She did not want her daughter to be out of control anymore. Annie and Edward had done their eldest a great disservice sending her away to be raised with almost no adult supervision in a castle filled with servants and tutors who had no choice but do her bidding. She was going to let no such thing happen to her child. Annie with the help of Philip and Diana's Dueña had set things right and -not did away, for that was impossible a girl of their brood, but- taught her to hide her emotions and curb that strong temperament of hers.

Roxy was out of control during the entire time that Bess had left her here at Hatfield to attend her grand-nephew and her duties as Lady Governor in Court. Although Anthony was one of the deputies assigned to his household, she knew her son very well. He was wild like all the men in her family, except George, and could not be controlled therefore she could not trust him with keeping order in the young King's household. So it was up to her and Eustace, as a result they rarely saw Roxanna, for court was no place for a child, she could tell by her personal experience.

"Roxanna Chapuys you are Tudor first and foremost and I will not stand for this type of behavior" She said sharply.  
>Her daughter immediately ceased screaming.<p>

Her temper flared up at her mother. "Kat" she started "lets me do what I want. She lets me play with my brothers' old toys"

"Those are for boys, you are a girl, they are not fit for your sweetheart"

"I hate playing with dolls and riding ponies, I should be riding horses like Tony and George do or you want me to be unhappy?" She could not understand her mother's line of reasoning, before she came she could do whatever she wanted. Kat let her play with whatever toys she liked, nobody said anything to her. She was treated fairly and she always obeyed her elders, whatever her mother thought about her she was clearly wrong for Roxy would never raise her voice against any one of them. Even if she did not share her elders' opinions she respected them for being men of learning and she highly respected her mother's old friend, Kat, for the woman had been with her more time than her own mother.

"I do not care if you like it or not, we are women dear"

"Then I do not want to be a woman-"

"But you are and I will not hear anymore of this rebellious talk" Elizabeth said, with practically no choice she came to a difficult conclusion "Tomorrow you will join me and your father at court"

"I want to stay here" She said in strong opposition with her mother's same tone of voice, that Bess hated to hear in her daughter.

"And your father wanted to wear the crown of St. Peter" Bess mocked "but rarely do we get what we want. Now come with me Roxy, the seamstress is waiting in your room to take your measurements for your next dresses, courtesy of your father"

"But I have enough dresses"

Bess could not argue with her daughter, when she said something you were bound to like it or else._ And believe me_, Bess would tell those among her inner circle, including her husband; _that is something you do not want to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>October 4th,<strong>

**Spain, Town of Sevilla: Alcázar Palace  
><strong>

"Enough, enough My Lord" Annie shivered at the touch of his tongue on hers, though she fought hard to hide it, not because she did disliked it but her discomfort in her leg, it was making it impossible for her to enjoy the pleasures of his sensual naked body against hers. Her thoughts of discomfort disappeared however when his seed filled her womb.

With luck she would be with child again. But Philip was not so hopeful, he did not want her to be with child. They had prayed for children and they had boys in the Hapsburg cradle, and he had her. He secretly prayed that his seed would rot while it was in her womb and result in nothing. He could not stand going through what he went through when he thought he'd lost her ... _again._

He squeezed deeper into her sheath, his hands holding unto her back, hers were on his back scratching him drawing out blood. He could hear her moaning his name, suddenly changed, urging him to penetrate her, to become one with him.

She felt him sink again in her and with a swift single movement, he pulled out of her before his member released the last of its seed.

There was a long period of silence between them, during which Philip caressed the globes of her breasts and gave them warm kisses and then moved his lips way up to her throat suckling on her tender flesh. Then finally when she exploded, feeling awkward that she had when he was no longer in her, she said "When are we going to have Ligo with us again? Surely you cannot leave him with my sister, you know what she will say about me, lies only lies"

He hated speaking about his, but Annie willed herself on top of him and put his hands on her buttocks and moved them to the opposite, working his fingers inside her sheath. She struggled in her next speech, it was more than she intended and she didn't think her body would respond and thought she would be in control of the situation, but it was clear that she was a terrible negotiator when she was in this position.

"I want Ligo back with us, you can command your son back to court or to bring Ligo. We must have him here Philip"

Philip felt her hands exploring his chest and reaching up to his hair when he pulled his fingers deeper. "P-please..."

How could he deny her this request? It was not the action that made him succumb but the way her face lit and the sounds of ecstasy that came from her mouth that were like music to his hears, when she was in this state.

"P-please ..." She asked again. This time Philip's defenses were weak against his siren's chants. He ended up saying "Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>October 5th<strong>

**England, Richmond**

Roxy had gone reluctantly to court, there was no first impression of the place. In her mind it was no different than any other palace, only bigger and with more luxury but nothing more.

"Papa" However she said, when she spotted her father, running into his arms.

Eustace had to struggle to maintain his balance with his two bad legs when he let go of his canes and opened his arms to receive his youngest daughter.

"You have to be careful with your father Roxy, he is getting older" He said speaking in third person just like he would to a child.

"You are not old, in fact I think you seem younger" She said jumping in their embrace, her red curls bouncing with her, covering half of her face.

Bess felt somewhat embarrassed that she would cause a scene here of all places. This is exactly the other reason why she was so afraid to bring Roxy to court, she didn't know how to behave herself in front of her peers. She reminded her of herself when she was that age, but Bess had learned to behave by the time she was twelve. But that was because she had been a Princess at the time and her mother had told her the importance of her behavior and what it would reflect on her parents and the Kingdom she would one day inherit ... She shook these memories aside, she had to. Her mother was still a delicate subject and somehow she could picture her mother and Roxy in the same thought so she returned to the present and marched straight of to her daughter, avoiding he stares of the other courtiers and said; "Roxy dear that is enough" She tore her daughter from Eustace.

Roxy looked up at her mother in the same defiance she had earlier when they were at Hatfield.

"Roxy" Her tone dropped a dangerously low this time and Roxy knew she better obey.

Eustace was helped to his canes by his faithful servants and accompanied his wife to their chambers. He winked at Roxy for her earlier demonstration. The child was troublesome yes, but so what? One day she would marry and she would rule over her Lord's castle and learn the ways of her gender, as everyone else. Bess only had to be patient. "She is a child" He said once night fell and they were alone in the bedchamber. Roxy they'd checked was soundly asleep in the room next to theirs. "Let her be a child"

"I have no problem with that, but she knows she has responsibilities and I remember you setting up rules in our household when Annie, George, and Tony where there and did something you didn't like" She reminded him.

"Yes love but that was different, we were much younger and I was full of life then, I am getting old Bess" He said now turning serious, "I am not-"

"Don't say it" Bess said, she didn't want to hear it but her husband continued nonetheless.

"We have to face it, sooner or later I could die and you will be all that is left to keep this family together."

Bess smirked, it was ironic that he said this when they had an older son who could very well take care of them, her and Roxy, if not for his dalliances.

"Aye" Eustace acknowledged "Anthony would be a perfect candidate, he has the attitude and he is a great dissimulator, given the chance he would have made a great governor and I would have appointed him as my secretary and recommended him to His Majesty to appoint him Lord Protector and Regent when I move on, but he is not married yet and I am getting tired of his scandals"

"We all are" Bess agreed, her lips suddenly twitched remembering the latest one involving a Scottish Earl's daughter. That had nearly cost them the peace with Scotland. George wrote to them that he had ridden his wife many times to try and convince her not, apparently George was better in the arts of persuasion with a woman than Anthony. But that was because George was a Boleyn and Chapuys more than a Tudor, she regretted to admit.

Seeing the look in her husband's eyes she asked "You have someone in mind?"

Eustace shrugged, not really. But he'd been thinking about it for quite some time, and since the King of Spain wanted to make his authority clear over all his territories in Italy and the Netherlands, what better way than exerting pressure on Eustace that with the condition that he could pass on his title of Duke of Sicily to his son, by marrying one of his own?

He told this to his wife and before she could speak her mind, he held a hand up explaining the benefits of such union. "Anthony is a grown man, you said so yourself many times, he has been a good Ambassador in Spain and has made really good friendships with other Ambassadors in the Imperial Court. What better way to cement our alliance with Spain further by marrying our son to one of the Hapsburg. Thinking about the prestige Bess"

"I think about it and I like it not." She answered, yet she had to know who was the price Tony had to pay to inherit his father's dukedom "Who is the little chit or what is her name?"

Eustace raised an eyebrow. "Jealous are we that we will have another Mary Stewart in our hands?"

"Of course I am not, but I do not want any more competition or angry, egocentric women to up with. One was enough remember" Reminded Bess "Who is she then?"

"Ana Von Hapsburg, she is daughter of Maximilian II, the Holy Roman Emperor and because of her mother, niece of Philip II of Spain. It is safe to say that it is the best we could have done for our son"

"You mean you could have done for your son" She said dryly.

"What do you mean to imply Bess?"

"Just what we already know that since Annie became Queen of Spain you have tried to make this country friends with everyone, mainly the Hapsburg. you know Eustace sometimes I wonder if you ever stopped being Charles V servant"

"I am your husband Bess" He said quietly "I merely try to do what is best for my children"

"They are my children too" She said in a deadly voice, she turned her back on him and blew the light from the candle. It was completely dark now, but Eustace could almost envision her cold gaze as she thought the worst of this alliance. "You surprise me Eustace" She said moving away when she felt her husband's hands on her buttocks trying to rouse her. They had not been together in that way for months now because of his condition, she did not want to hurt him for she feared she would with the way she was feeling now.

"Madame if you could only tell me what is wrong with you? I want England to be a great country just like you and me always dreamed of"

Bess turned to him, even when it was dark her brown eyes shined with malice. She spit venom at him. "Curses you do not want to see England great, you want to see it as another colony, a servant of France or Spain o any other Catholic Country."

"That is not true, I only want ..." he stopped in mid-sentence. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and started again "We want the same thing. I only want to see this country great"

After a while Elizabeth spoke to the dead of silence. "I believe you" Eustace sighed in relief, however Bess added "But this is not the way to raise this country. After my brother's wars Annie did the best she could and to some extent she did, but it was not her marriage with Philip or the sons she gave him. It was her victories overseas, her defense of the Northern frontier and securing, through force, an alliance with Scotland and George's marriage with our cousin. Do what you must for now Eustace but know this" she said in a clearer voice "when William reaches the age of majority he will not follow your line of thinking. He is a very smart child and he appreciates your council, but the final decision will one day rest with him and he does not see eye to eye with you on your policies. Unlike you my love he is a true English King and if needs be, he can break with Catholic Europe or the rest of the world and England will still survive because he knows where true greatness lies and how it is achieved"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R/R**


	46. The lioness, The Eagle, and The Cub

_**Disclaimer: Really? If I did then I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**Thanks to my reviewers and those who put this story on alert or favorited it. I appreciate it.**

**Nothing is mine except for my OCs. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #46: The lioness, The Eagle, and The Cub<br>**_

_"I could take every word she said, throw it in her face  
>Would she even care?<br>I still remember when she looked on me, frown upon her face  
>trying to be sincere<br>I gathered all those little things she said, kept them close to me  
>tried to make this real<br>This cloud will always hover over me, leaving you today  
>Because now I see<br>Suffocate, you suffocate  
>That you lie (I don't lie)<br>That your fake (I'm not a freak)  
>Suffocate, you suffocate<br>You always take (I don't take)  
>What you can (what I can)<br>I could always take whatever fucking game you play and blow it all away  
>would you even care?<br>I could take all those things you said to me, never go away  
>never disappear<br>This cloud will always hover over me, leaving you today  
>Because now I see<br>Suffocate, you suffocate  
>That you lie (I don't lie)<br>That your fake (I'm not a freak)  
>Suffocate, you suffocate<br>You always take (I don't take)  
>What you can (what I can)<br>Suffocate, you suffocate  
>That you lie (I don't lie)<br>That your fake (I'm not a freak)  
>Suffocate, you suffocate<br>You always take (I don't take)  
>What you can (what I can)<br>Now I'm far away from you (You're always far away)  
>I'll never bring back yesterday (bring back yesterday)<br>You're such a fake it's true  
>I can't believe the words you say<br>I'm far away from you  
>I'll never bring back yesterday<br>Suffocate, you suffocate  
>That you lie (I don't lie)<br>That your fake (I'm not a freak)  
>Suffocate, you suffocate<br>You always take (I don't take)  
>What you can (what I can)<br>I always what I can"_

_**~"Suffocate"**_** by** **Cold**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1566<em>, July**

**Spain, Alcázar Palace:  
><strong>

Ligo was glad that he was back with his real parents and not those mad people that called themselves his parents, as far as he knew it their relation went no further than the fact he shared their blood. As far as he was concerned they were not his real parents and he could very well be adopted because he was nothing like them.

He settled himself in the chair, facing his true parents, his grandfather and his step-grandmother, Queen Ana.

He sighed in relief when the doors of their chambers closed down on them allowing them some privacy. "How was your trip? Were the chambers of your parents' liking?" Annie asked with some contempt in her voice. She still resented that her half-sister refused to show her the respect she owed to her as Queen.

Felipe Diego could see it and nodded his head. "However" he said "My father thinks they are too small and there are not enough chairs for my lady mother's guests"

"Guests?" Asked Philip somewhat enraged. How more money were they going to spend for this woman? "I told your father exclusively she is not to have any late night after parties"

"My lord father nods to whatever my mother says and my mother does what she wants" Ligo said numbly. He was tired of baring his father's presence. His mother was sweeter but at any opportunity she would use it to her advantage to try and get him to tell the truth of whatever transpired between the King and Queen. And she was never satisfied with his answers.

It was like living in a mad house only the mad people were in charge. He remembered his sister Catalina, her full name Catalina Michaela –a regal name for a regal daughter, his mother had boasted- and what she said about their siblings. Perhaps he was wrong and she right, and so he asked the King: "May I ask Your Majesties for one especial request?"

The King who was rarely surprised since he almost never asked for anything, raised an eyebrow.  
>"Depends on what the request is" Philip finally said sipping from his tea, it was one of many customs where he showed how he was more influenced by Portuguese culture than Spanish. Annie had not yet gotten used to this, she drank all her meals with wine more than he.<p>

"I wish to have Doña Catalina Michaela be brought up in the same household as the Infantas and with us if that is not too much to ask and if there are not any rooms to spare, she can sleep in my room or Isabel's, I am sure she would like the company"

Annie twisted her mouth, she pressed her lips hard. She wasn't sure this was a good idea, and she looked at Philip, he gave her the same look and then turned to Ligo.

"The answer is no" He said swiftly without giving a second thought.

Ligo did not back down. "Your Majesties it would make me very happy, consider it my birthday present, in fact I would like it more than any celebration or presents for this Christmas. Doña Catalina is after all my sister" he said in a matter of fact way "and she is not under the influence of the Princess of Asturias as my other siblings. She is loyal, a true devout Catholic and what's more she always shows respect to both Your Majesties" He said emphasizing on the 'both'.

Annie pondered on her step grandson and nephew's words, Ligo knew how to turn around a subject, in that he was his grandfather's son, but his eyes always held the mischief and secret planning that his mother's eyes had.

No matter how many charges Philip had thrown at his son and her petty little wife, it never worked and Philip always ended up being accused of being envious and wanting to strip away his son's power and right of inheritance, same as he had done to the Dutch nobles, by their main leader the Prince of Orange who was also the leader of their revolt.

"Ligo your sister has been found several times at odds with my ladies, you said so yourself and complained about her behavior against your person too my love" She offered nicely, but no matter how she nicely she put it, Ligo could see her distaste for his mother even in her children, save for him of course.

Ligo gave a long sigh and looked directly at the Queen. "Your Majesty I have never been this demanding of you, please Aunt, I only want Catalina to have the same benefits as I have."

"Her mother Ligo is a schemer just as her father who is nothing more than a mere puppet of hers" Philip intervened clearing his throat, he put his goblet down having drank all his tea and proposed: "I would not have Catalina anywhere near my daughters but if you wish she can be in your private chambers with you during the duration of your parents and your family's stay with us"

"But grandfather-" Philip held his hand up, it was the end of the argument. Ligo held his gaze down, and said with a nod "Yes Your Majesty, thank you"

After they finished their dinner they returned to their respective chambers. His siblings were indisposed as Philip and Annie wanted them to spend as much time with each other before they left for their respective states. It would hurt Annie as she could not imagine being away from her children long enough, but she knew it was necessary for they were Princes and someday they would grow up to be Kings, Queens, or Dukes of powerful neighboring kingdoms.

Annie seeing her nephew's look of discomfort put her arm around him and walked him to his chambers, with her ladies following their trail.

"I am sorry, if you want me I can speak to your grandfather."

Ligo looked at her in surprise. Annie chuckled. "I know what you are thinking. Why would I grant you this request when I hate your mother?" Ligo nodded "Me and Katherine never had a chance to know each other, we barely saw each other when we were in England. Our mother, your grandmother I am sure you've heard of her"

"A little"

"She was a strong woman, remarkable woman in many aspects but …"Annie paused, thinking her next words carefully. "… she was highly ambitious but she raised all her children well, even when I was not, I inherited her short temper and her ambitions but I am digressing. She raised and educated your mother as befitted a Princess and she thrust on her shoulders all the hopes of restoring our grandmother's name after my brother, Henry, died. I know she is not evil, not truly. But years of being nurturing by wolves have squashed what is left of her good nature. Until today before I saw your siblings I was unsure if her good nature had been inherited by someone other than you, but after seeing how Catalina follows you around and how you spoke of her, I am convinced"

"So you will convince my grandfather?" Asked Ligo, he could not hide the desperation in his voice.

"I will do my best, nothing more" Annie said. Now at their chambers, Ligo launched himself on Annie and squeezed her very hard. "Thank you, thank you, I promise I will never ask for anything else-"

Annie pushed him away, she nearly lost her balance, she had to wrap her arm against his again. "Oh I am sorry" Ligo said but Annie saw his excitement.

She kissed both his cheeks and bid him good night. "Be on your best behavior tomorrow my love, we don't want to give him any reason to reject your offer" She said before she and her ladies left. Ligo nodded impatiently. He could not wait to tell Catalina the news. She had begged their parents to come with them after they grounded her for talking back to them, now she would never have to suffer their wrath ever again, he and his grandfather would make sure of it.

He went to bed with a smile on his face knowing he had done something good.

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st<strong>

**England, London: Whitehall**

**Jane watched with jealousy as** Anthony's bride walked to the altar, her hand twined around her father's arm who had come all the way from Frankfurt to see his favorite daughter wed. The relations between the Empire and England were finally improving and Anthony like Isaac had been the sacrificial lamb to this final proof of the English's good will.

**He** felt he was about to be sacrificed, and wasn't that what he was about to do? Didn't he think that many times before? He looked straight into the crucifix. Whitehall retained some of the old Church's aspects before his grandfather had stripped it and other churches of its wealth and lively imagery. Anthony knelt before the Bishop as he prepared to receive the sacrament of communion. He never once looked at Anna. In his mind she was hideous, and no matter what beauty they brought to him, she wold always remain hideous.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

The consummation was done. It was said, Jane heard, that their screams could be heard from the outer chamber where guards and the Archbishop of Canterbury were placed, for confirmation that it happened. It certainly did, Anthony left no room for doubts.

Jane cried with her hands hugging her knees to her chest. She was supposed to be his wife, now because of her mouth he had wed that horrid Spanish-Austrian half-breed pig! She bet that she would never please him, she heard the worst from Ana of Austria. That she had rebelled against her father's command to marry this English boy. She called him a nobody, she screamed when her mother dragged her by her hair and tanned her hind like a little girl, willing her to obey.

In that, Jane felt for her. But that was as far as her compassion for Ana went. In her mind when she saw her, she saw her bringing the Counter Reformation into England, she saw the fires of hell forming around her head, the sun giving a fake impression of a halo. There was nothing saintly about her.

Jane was among the Princess Margaret's ladies when she was brought to Court. There their eyes met briefly, for an instant she thought that Ana had sent her a warning, a declaration of war if she came between her and Anthony.

"Do you love him?" She wanted to ask her but she dared not to, she had risked her family's honor enough. She kept walking at the head of the Princess Margaret's ladies. The head of her household was indisposed so she had been left in charge. It felt like an honor at the time now the responsibility weighed great on her shoulders as she heard the little Austrian pig's howls of laughter.

God, even in laughter she sounds pathetic and the way her mouth widened when she did, Jane momentarily turned to see, made her look even more uglier.

"Lady Jane why are we stopping?" Jane turned to the Princess Margaret. The Princess was demanding a quick explanation and she wanted to continue her progress, she wanted to outshine in her brother's court and be the novelty again, especially since her grand uncle the new Duke of Sicily had wed the daughter of Maximilian II. "I want to reach the High table before my brother, His Majesty, does" She said imperiously.

"Yes Your Majesty" Jane nodded and continued with the Princess' progress, only a select few joined her when they stepped on the dais and sat next to Anthony and his wife.

Anthony. She sent him a furtive glance, he looked away without a glance in return. He was ashamed of her. Lady Dudley as she was called, she was no longer in his grasp. And he had remembered his promise when he married Ana, that he would keep no mistresses.

"Who is she? This Lady Dudley?"

"You just said her name" Tony said, smiling in return, very forcefully. Ana expected no less, she intended to be a good wife, whether they liked each other or not. The important thing -her mother had said -was to give a man sons. Love in a marriage was of no importance, it was a business contract, and it would be sealed when she gave Anthony a son. Love would come after that.

Love did not come however that night when Tony and Ana were changed to their nightgowns for bedding. Anthony made it clear what their relationship was all about "Listen to me very careful and let me make this clear, I am not your minister, your father, your friend, I am your husband nothing more. Our duties are simple. After you give me a child, any child you can do what you like, cheat, drink, play, indulge in what other vices you want, I don't care, in the meantime we are bound together by law"

"You are my husband" She simply said, taken aback.

"Let me make this even more clear to you just so you know that I am not all about pleasure and business and that I do have a heart, you were not my first choice of bride, neither was I your first choice of groom. If I had a heart to give it would be to Lady Dudley not you."

"How can you say that?"

"I can because I have the power to say whatever I want when we were bound before God and all his cheeky angels in the altar at Whitehall chapel. Other than our required duties, we have nothing to bind our hearts together. This relationship is -"

"Is sacred in the eyes of God, the Lord Jesus Christ" She said passionately.

"No my dear, it is in your eyes of your saints, your God. What we shared last night was not one bed but two beds and I do not intend to share it again" He said in a tone that left no more room for conversation and then turned his back on her.

Ana tried to coax him sweet-speaking in his ear and kissing his cheek but he pushed her away and covered himself completely leaving nothing to cover herself with in the dead of night. There was a fireplace in their outer chamber but the fire had long died out and the windows although not opened, she could feel the cold seeping through, and her heart ached for her mother and the family she left behind.

"Anthony" She decided to try out on more time pulling the covers but he held on to them tightly. She began crying. It was that Dudley woman. She wondered if Anthony had known her carnally as he knew half the women in England?

* * *

><p><strong><em>1567, <em>March 21st**

**Holy Roman Empire, Frankfurt: Imperial Court**

María heard from her daughter's reply that she was fine and had started her confinement. She asked if relations with her husband were suitable enough; to which she replied they were. María could spot a lie when she saw one, and her daughter was lying, she could tell by the way of her shaky handwriting. She prayed for her daughter constantly and wished that she could be with her by her side, giving her advice but what more could a mother do?

Her daughter had to grow on her own. They had let Ana be pampered and be raised by nuns all her life, the nunnery had certainly left its mark. When she came out and had been told of her betrothal she had gone white as if she'd seen a ghost, and later screamed saying how it was sacrilege and she would never forsake her soul by marrying a heretic who would force her on their marriage bed to convert. María had assured her no such thing would occur, she herself had been visited by this young man many times, and he seemed like a reasonable man. The kind of man she and Maximilian envisioned Ana would marry one day.

Her only complaint was the man's pedigree, he did not possess enough Royal blood, but he came from a good family and was highly influential in England. At one point there had been talks for his grandfather to nominate him his heir if Prince Edward suddenly died, above his eldest daughter's -Mary's heir, Henry.

Ana could not have fared better in Tudor England. Under their Lord Protector, Tudor England had become a reasonable country to deal with. It no longer had the stigma it had before when the overtly Protestant King, Edward VI, had been in power. Yet, she knew the dangers of having a boy King tutored by moderates and staunchly Reformists as an ally. One day he could turn against them. She warned Maximilian of this as she had when he made peace with Germanic states, despite their heretical practices.

Her husband was a fool, but a fool she loved very dear. She set her letter to rest on the stool and picked her youngest son, Wenceslaus, and placed him on her lap.

Immediately he asked about his older sister. "When can I see Ana?"

As the youngest he was deeply devoted to his younger sisters but looked up to Ana.

"Never" María said. She was always straightforward with all her children, however she didn't lack a mother's touch and so she added; "But if God is merciful one day we will all meet in heaven and you will never have to ask for her again"

Her son nodded, his eyes were small and asked very little. Like the majority of his male siblings, he would soon go to the Spanish court to be educated by his uncle and his Queen along with the Infantes. He looked forward to it. Being the youngest, Ana had told him there was no need to despair and that it left him greater opportunities to pursue his dreams to be a friar and devote his life to God. He would do just that. He remembered the prayers his sister taught him that she'd learned in the nunnery.

"How is she doing?" He asked knowing he would get no further answer from his mother.

"She is doing well and is expecting her first child"

Her half smile left much room for questioning. Wenceslaus remembered how his sister had cried and locked herself in her room, refusing to eat for days or speak to anyone, including him when they tried to get her into the boat that would carry her to England.

He could scarcely remember this Viscount Rochford, now Duke of Sicily, but he hoped he was treating his sister alright, she deserved it. She was a Hapsburg and the best sister a brother could wish for _and_ the Anglo-Imperial alliance depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th<strong>

**England, Essex: Palace of Beaulieu**

As soon as Anthony saw _her_ he sped out of the room without saying a word.

"Anthony I am so sorry" Anthony did not even get to hear. Ana stared down at her daughter with the same furtive glance he'd been given (unknowingly to her) by Jane. The girl was silent and did not move much, she was light as a feather but the doctors assured her that was alright and that she had a healthy color. "In time she will grow Your Grace"

Ana nodded numbly looking down and locking eyes with her daughter, blue met dark brown. They were the eyes the Boleyn family. Ana was happy that was as far as the Boleyn looks got.

Her mother in law entered the room. She didn't like the chit anymore than her son did, but she paid her homage because of who her family was. And now she came to see her granddaughter, she was excited. It was a beautiful way to celebrate Christmas, her daughter was eager to see her niece. She was excited as she, more so now that she was an Aunt. "_Does this mean I get to be an adult now?"_ She'd asked, Bess and Eustace laughed and shook their heads. _"You can be a child and an Aunt at the same time, just remember to take your responsibilities seriously. No laughing and no foul language. Alright?"_ Her daughter had promised she would be on her best behavior.

The only daughter in their family in a house overrun by male presence, she tended to take the worst out of her male siblings. She'd not yet been told that she was not fully alone, that once there had been a girl as playful as she who had reached for the stars and fulfilled all of her ambitions. When they spoke of Annie, she was an obscure figure in Roxanna's mind. All she knew about her was that she had been Dowager Queen of England and was now the Queen of Spain.  
>Bess and Eustace were prepared to tell her the truth when Annie came to visit her children and pay her respects to her eldest son, William, next summer. They were anxious to see her again, especially Eustace.<p>

"Your Grace" They both saluted curtseying for the Duchess of Sicily and her new babe. Bess walked to Ana's bedside and nicely asked for her permission to carry the babe.

"She must be very beautiful after all Anthony is the handsomest man in Court" Roxy offered.

Ana ignored her sister in law's comment and looked at Bess Chapuys with callous eyes. Now that she was no longer the Duchess of Sicily, she wondered if she felt any resentment and missed being called 'Your Grace'. Her tone was called when she'd addressed her.

Naturally Ana returned the favor, her kind eyes disguising her equal and strong dislike for Bess Chapuys. "Of course My Lady. Just be careful with her, she is very small for a babe I am sadly told"

"Nonsense" Bess said when she had the child in her arms "All babies are small. What do those men know besides giving false predictions? When I birthed Anthony he was just as small, and he grew to be a very fine man, same with Roxy" She looked down at her daughter "You were very small dear"

Roxy smiled. It puzzled Ana how could someone as strict, cold, and with strong sarcasm as Bess could have sired a lively child.

Roxanna was so happy she got to see her brother in action for the Christmas celebrations, the King had graced them with his presence at the time her sister in law had gone to labor. He and the Archbishop Cranmer offered a prayer for Ana's soul and that of her child. The King would be made godfather of course and she ... Oh she hoped she would be one of the godmothers to her little niece. She longed to have another female presence, someone to teach her how to dance, ran, mount and better yet, someone to share her passion for swords and lances, and armor with. She doubted looking at Ana's braided hair and pink ribbons she would ever get the chance with her sister in law present, but she had ways to get around with her brother. He was the one who encouraged her love for poetry, debate, grammar and of course fencing, much to their mother's dismay.  
>The house had been done great service since Anthony moved. From its previous owners, one of which had been her uncle, George Boleyn, Anthony was the one who added more wings and luxury to this great house. Now the King was here with them. They turned and bowed a deep curtsey, Ana tried standing up but she failed wincing in pain as she did so.<p>

The King halted them and bid everyone to rise, even Ana whose head was bowed down. "Please don't be so modest Your Grace, I came to see my cousin, I promised my mother and the Lord Protector promised my stepfather that we would send word of your child's health" He explained.

They all noticed the omission and harshness rising in his voice when he mentioned his Lord Protector and his promise to the King of Spain. It was clear who his tutors were and that his policies once he was King would be different from his grandfather's. All his life he'd been told what to do, and you could only cage the beast so far. Ana observed as the boy King neared her bedside.

William III as Anthony only gave his cousin one brief look before bidding them farewell, before he left he blew one kiss to his Aunt and then ran to kiss his little Aunt. Roxy giggled, she promised she wouldn't, but it felt really good being the center of attention. And she couldn't help but compare in these moments that William behaved so gaily, with his sister Margaret who was the complete opposite. Vain, sour, and incredibly arrogant, even for English standards.

"Mua" William blew more kisses at Roxy and ran out the door with his large army of servants trailing behind him, including his chaplain John Whitgift who'd was a staunch moralist and believed in a stronger authority over the King as head of the Church of England over the people, everyone including the unhappy dissidents, puritans and other minorities. Ana frowned when the man gave a long, hard, calculating gaze. She could feel the eyes of the devil on her. This was the kind of men in charge of the King's education. This was the kind of men the King would turn to. She gave a sigh when they finally left the room.

Bess unknown to her, shared her concern. She did not trust that man entirely. They both hated the puritans with a passion but Whitgift's hatred was more dangerous for he not believed they were fighting rebels, he believed this was a new holy war. Naturally she had not told Eustace. As Lord Protector he would have taken Whitgift from his grandson's service and therefore made a potential rebel leader out of him. No, Bess had dealt with the problem swiftly by hiring new tutors for His Majesty under the excuse the others proved very inefficient. With his more open minded tutors, William would be able to counter act his chaplain's influence.

After letting the silence linger in the room, Bess turned to her daughter and law and asked what had been on everyone's mind before the King came, and her son left:

"What will her name be?"

"Anthony and I did not really discuss it"

Bess nodded, cold, hard woman that she was, she understood that Anthony had been very reluctant to form an emotional attachment. He probably feared that if he did with their offspring, it would eventually lead to forming one with her.

"You will need to then, it is not good to refer to the child merely as baby. If she is to be a Lady of the court she must have a good name" Bess stated.

Ana did not know what to say to this.

"Do you prefer English names or Spanish high born names?"

"I am not sure. Which best is suited for you or Anthony I guess, My Lady"

"I am asking you dear not Anthony. Which names would you prefer?"

Her mind was racing, she was afraid if she answered incorrectly she would incur the old woman's wrath. After a while she came to a conclusion. "Neither My Lady" Bess gave her an odd look; Ana elaborated "If it does not displease you or the Lord Protector I would wish to have the child have an Austrian name. Neither English or Spanish"

Bess smiled. It was the best course of action she could come up with, given the limited resources. A Spanish name would only incur the wrath of the old Xenophobic English nobles, an English name would have only given Spain and the Holy Roman Empire something to talk about, accusing the English of favoritism. Austrian, left both out of the equation and it made sense. After all her ancestors were Austrian and German and her brothers were all Archdukes of Austria.

_Smart girl._

"And what illustrious name would you give her Your Grace?"

Roxy raised her hand, she had a good name in man. _Oh pick me, pick me._ Her eyes begged, she was jumping up and down in excitement.

Ana's head was still damp with beads of sweat, even the simplest talks made her nervous. She looked down on the anxious child and offered her a smile "Yes Lady Roxanna?"

Roxanna smiled widely up at her mother, her lady mother was proud and muttered a small "go on" and she looked to Ana and said: "Leopoldine after Leopold, it is an Austrian name" she explained.

Ana's eyebrows were raised, she was clearly impressed and this only added to the child's pride.

"Well Your Grace, what do you say?" Asked Roxy, sick with impatience.

Bess squeezed her daughter's hand, glaring at her. It didn't stop Roxanna. "Well?"

Finally Bess had to intervene "Roxy that is enough child. Be still" and then gave the Duchess of Sicily an apologetic look. "I am sorry for my daughter's imprudence. Roxanna say you are sorry"

Roxanna groaned but her mother's insistent look and tight grip made her comply. "Forgive my impertinence Your Grace" She said and gave a small but graceful bow avoiding Ana's gaze.

She found the act all funny. She dismissed Roxy's behavior and thanked her for helping choosing a name for her niece. "Leopoldine it is a very nice name but it is too simple, I think she needs to have a second name, perchance ... Loise after your husband's father Lady Hertford?"

"My husband will be pleased you conveyed this honor. It has a nice ring to it, Leopoldine Loise Chapuys" She said, letting the words linger in her mouth as she looked down at the sleeping child in Ana's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R/R**

**Next chapter I promise there will be more action between the children, and Annie/Phililp smut ;), we are at a fast pace here but I will try to keep everything steady so everyone can follow this without being confused, there will be uneasy times ahead.**


	47. Night Terrors

_**Disclaimer: Really? If I did then I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #47: Night Terrors<br>**_

_"Some said "that dutiful feeling towards a father, and the necessities of the State in which laws had then no place, drove him into civil war, which can neither be planned nor conducted on any right principles. He had often yielded to Antonius, while he was taking vengeance on his father's murderers, often also to Lepidus. When the latter sank into feeble dotage and the former had been ruined by his profligacy, the only remedy for his distracted country was the rule of a single man. Yet the State had been organized under the name neither of a kingdom nor a dictatorship, but under that of a prince. The ocean and remote rivers were the boundaries of the empire; the legions, provinces, fleets, all things were linked together; there was law for the citizens; there was respect shown to the allies. The capital had been embellished on a grand scale; only in a few instances had he resorted to force, simply to secure general tranquility.""_

_**~by: Cornelius Tacitus, "The Annals"**_

* * *

><p><strong>1568, February 12th <strong>

**Scotland, Linlinthgow  
>Linlinthgow Palace:<strong>

**"**That's a very nice chest you got there Master Hamilton" The Queen remarked taking the chest off her hands. A year ago George would have been appalled to seen such manners from his Queen. From all reports he heard prior to his marriage was that his betroth was a delicate and sophisticated woman, but soon as they'd eloped he'd learned there was anything but sophistication in the way she treated with her nobles ... and him.

"Tis my pleasure to present you with the riches the King of England has sent you, your royal cousin"

"Ah yes the King of England, such a small thing" She said putting the chest down and going to George "Such a small thing but your brother's wife even smaller and by what I hear of their little girl, smaller still" She teased. She turned to Hamilton "Leave us"

"Poor little thing" She continued saying "I know your brother George better than you know him, and what little you know him, you know he can't stay faithful for a week without his eyes wandering to the Duchess' maid"

"He is a Duke you forget my dear" George said licking the back of her ear, Mary hit him playfully on his head.

"Not here you idiot, the children are next door and can hear everything mummy and daddy are doing"

"That's too bad ... but on the other hand they can start learning for their wedding day" He said pushing her down on the floor. George was getting more savage after their youngest daughter had been born. Much to her chagrin the girl had been named Elizabeth, a name that only reminded her of the two that had kept obstacles to her authority from reigning supreme. She would have preferred to name her last child Marie or Mary, something to remind her of her mother but George and his mother would not have it, especially since it was the name of the Lady Mary Tudor.

"Strip me naked again and you will have my father's dagger at your throat"

He laughed "You could have killed me with that thing on our wedding day, face it you can't live without me"

How she hated his arrogance but the scoundrel was right, common as he was, she could not live without him. In that moment the door opened and ran in their children. They giggled at the spectacle, seeing their mother half naked and their father with only his trousers and his chemise half torn.

"Is mother fighting with father again?" Asked James Eustace, their oldest son and heir to Scotland.

Mary grabbed her cloak and covered herself right away while George remained with his sheepish grin beckoning his children to join them. "Come along ... that's it. Mummy and daddy were not fighting they were ar-ah ..." His mind went completely blank and his eyes looked desperately at Mary for help.

Mary covered her giggles, it was quite funny situation. But how could they explain it to such young minds? James Eustace and his younger brothers who were five and three respectively were all boys. With boys it was easier, it was expected of them to know these things. Girls on the other hand ... her mother never talked about _it_ until she left for France to marry the dauphin and that had been a short lived disappointment since she was his wife in name only. Poor boy never possessed the strength to finish whenever they engaged in the act.

_Girl are not supposed to know this_. _**But**__ they mus_t, she argued with herself._ They must or how else can they protect themselves against the evils of men?_

"We were doing what all royal couples do" Mary finished for her husband.

James cocked his head slightly "You mean like having affairs of state?"

"S-something along those lines, yes"

"Oh" James said then slowly nodding as if he had suddenly understood, his face turned to a gross expression and he said: "Oh ... Oh, keep it to yourselves then!"

"James!" Mary scolded "Watch that tongue"

"Yes James watch that tongue some" George said covering his laughter "Someday you might need it"

"George!"

"Father!" Now all his children squealed.

"It seems as if I have six children instead of five" Mary said grabbing George's ear and leading him to the bed "You say there My Lord Husband while I try to push these images for our children's sake and take them to bed"

"But it is not even night" Little Elizabeth complained. She always complained. She was becoming more and more like her namesake. There were nothing but complaints brought to her by her tutors who said she spent more times correcting them about canonical and philosophical matters. "I want to know the whole details of what goes on in royal affairs of state, James has only explained to us so very little"

Mary shot a look to James. James smiled with the same sheepish smile that was to become their family's trademark. He raised his hands and showed them to his mother "My hands are clean in this ... figuratively"

Mary rolled her eyes and grasped James' chubby hand "One more word out of your sister" She threatened "I do not want her to start acting like a common courtesan"

"Would you like her to become like a royal courtesan"

"James!"

"What? You said common, I thought it was open to other interpretations"

She put her hand to her forehead. These children with their Tudor and their Stewart blood, it was no wonder why they were so outspoken.

"James mi bel amour" She knelt to his eye level and placed both her hands on his shoulders "Just listen to me this once alright?"

"Alright"

Mary satisfied with his answer and sensing no mischief, rose and walked the children to their respective chambers. James since he was the heir had one all to himself while the girls had to share one chamber. The boys had freedom that Mary envied when she was a girl their age, but it was the way of the world and the way the Lord Jesus Christ deemed it and she was not going to go against the sacred order of nature.

"Go on Petra ... Bessie, come on go on then" She said and her daughters immediately scattered around the room. Their governess was absent and their mother had dismissed their maids since she wanted to tuck them in bed personally. As a child she never had that privilege from her mother, being Regent of Scotland she had to put her daughter's patrimony first.  
>Mary did not want to do the same mistake. She believed a woman could be a mother and a Queen at the same time. Many Queens had done so before, consorts and not. And if she was to live by their example she had to set aside matters of state for her daughter's sake who were her most valuable possession. Someday they would leave her and she would be prepared because like her mother she knew it was part of life. So she spend more time with them so it would not be so hard when the time came to say goodbye.<p>

"Sleep good Petra and my darling Bess" She kissed each of their foreheads. Their skin was as soft as hers but it was the color of olive oil like her paternal great grandmother through George's maternal side, Anne Boleyn. Bess took after her the most.

"Mama" Bess stopped her mother before she left, clutching her arm "Please sleep with us" She pleaded. Her mother was about to blow the candle and she didn't like it when the candles were blown. "I don't like being alone in the dark" She explained, her eyes looking pleadingly to her as before.

"But you are not alone, your sister Petra is here with you and she will protect you will you not my-" Mary stopped in mid-sentence. Petra had already fallen asleep.

"Please mama don't leave I promise I will be god but don't leave I don't want _her_ to visit me again"

Mary's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Who dear?' She asked.

"There" Her youngest daughter pointed a finger towards the window "The woman... she is always there and she is always muttering incoherently"

"Obviously if she is muttering nothing she will say can be understood. But Bess dear tis just your imagination"

"You don't believe me do you?" Her eyes looked up defiantly at her mother. She also has that temper she got it from her father's side of the family. The Stewarts or Stuarts as she preferred now they call themselves, were known for their patience. Their ill temper was to be feared but it was such a rare thing whereas the Tudors were unpredictable in all their humors.

"I believe you but even the greatest of minds can see things when they are scared. Did James tell or any of your brothers, George or Robert tell you a ghost story again?"

Bess nodded.

"Which was it?" She showed no anger to her daughter, poor thing was scared but she would have a private chat tomorrow with James, George, and Robert.

"The story of Anabella Drummond. Do you know it?" She inquired.

Mary nodded her head. She knew the story very well, girls her daughter's age would use to dare each other to stand in the dark and whisper the late Queen of Scotland's name five times until she appeared to you. Mary had the highest record. It was only her stubbornness that did not made her run or cry back to her mother. But she was always more scared of others and believed that there could be possibility of the existence of ghosts even when it defied all canon law.

"She was a very sad woman but very in love with her husband. It is rumored that after she died her spirit would not leave the Earth until she saw David on the throne, but after his uncle killed him and her youngest son became King, she vowed she would never leave this Earth." Mary smiled kindly at her daughter petting her hair and kissing her forehead "Those are just stories love."

"So she will not come and get me?"

Mary embraced her daughter and took her in her arms. She was thankful she had the strong arms her mother boasted of her father, to carry her children whenever she wanted. Poor George's bastard sister was doomed to walk the Earth with a cane after her accident. It was unfortunate really. There was no comparison of caring for your children personally and carrying them around, showing them off to courtiers. Not even all the riches in the world could match that.

"No my child, nobody will come." She said stroking her shoulders. She took her to their bed. She explained to George what had happened and he agreed.

She lay in between them with her arms around her father's neck and her mother's wrapped around her. Her father's were wrapped around both mother and daughter.

"She won't come and get me right?"

George shook his head. "No one is going to get you darling, James is just being a buffoon as he always is"

"Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" He said leaning forward and rubbing his nose against hers. Bessie giggled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you" Mary said smiling before closing her eyes.

George felt happy. He never thought he would being married to a papist but he did. He didn't think he would have been this happy if he had married Katherine. Her family was incompatible with his beliefs and their personalities were so different. Although Mary's ideology was also different too, she was more calm, intelligent, and possessed more charisma than Katherine every would. He gave thanks to the Lord for his blessings to his family and he wished He would be kind to Anthony as well.  
>Growing up, it was no secret Anthony was the favorite, the more collected, calm, passive and true intellectual of their family. He'd envied him and now he laughed, finding it funny how the tables had turned. He was the Consort of Scotland's mighty Queen while Anthony was a simply Duke and his title and inheritance to his heirs depended solely on the base of his marriage to Anna.<p>

He wondered if the rumors were true. If Anthony had taken already mistresses after finding out that his wife had birthed a girl? A girl would mean that he would not be free of her, since to the Salic law, women could not inherit so they would have to try again and just imagining the look on Tony's face when he'd have to bed that which he most despised ... he had to press his lips not to burst out in laughter.

Poor Tony, he really pitied him. His brother deserved better, he was after all the "Chapuys hope". And to their father, the old man could see no wrong in him. Anthony was like a god to him and no matter how many times he strayed, their father would always stand there by his side.

No ... He was not going to worry. That part of his life was over, he did not have to compete with Anthony anymore. He was happily married and he had what Anthony lacked, sons and a loving environment to raise them.

* * *

><p><strong>February 25th<strong>

**Spain, Madrid  
>Alcázar Palace:<strong>

Catalina had a hard time adjusting herself with her new life with Her Majesty and her lord grandfather. It was all so different here. People were not screaming and the King did not have to hurt his subjects (physically) to reaffirm his authority. One command was simple enough, and his authority conveyed respect.

She wished her father would follow this model of kingship from his own father instead of having to having to torture his servants and steal their pets away and having thrown at them in pieces.

At first she didn't think too much of this. When the Queen inquired if she regretted living so long with her parents, Catalina had been angry she would ask that question since she considered it was the way all children lived, or at least she thought so until she came _here_. And realized that only her family lived that way.

Philip was heading the same way to the gardens when they bumped into each other. Catalina Michaela immediately curtsied and apologized: "Excuse me Your Majesty" and turned to move on. She did not hear her grandfather calling her to stop, she was too afraid of him. She heard all those nasty stories from her father and heard from some of her maids who she believed were heretics because they read from the Prince of Orange's propaganda, that he was evil and he was out to get the blood of Infidels and non-believers and was capable of even murdering his own son and his children except Ligo to make him his heir.

She grabbed her skirts and ran when she felt him approach her and hid in one of the mazes he had built for his Queen.

"Go away, go away" She said to herself covering her ears to vanish the sound of his voice.

"Catalina, Catalina ... child, it was not my intention to scare you, in which case I apologize if I did."

No matter what he said Catalina was unable to believe him. He sighed with frustration. Maybe bringing one of Carlos' offspring had been a mistake after all. What more could he expect from his hunchback son? Just then he turned around as he heard little cries. He followed the noise and found his granddaughter with her legs to her chest, curled into a little ball, her back reclined to one of the maze walls.

His heart softened immediately. "Catalina" He approached her and very tenderly he placed his hand on her head, removing her wild hair from her eyes."It is alright to cry when there is no one looking, there is no shame in it"

Her face came out of her knees and looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his other hand. She felt so ashamed. Princesses were not supposed to cry, now he was going to make fun of her like her mother did when her father was not absent.

It didn't make any difference who he was now, she lunged her arms at him and his her head in his coat. "Don't tell anyone ... don't tell anyone ... don't tell anyone" She said and said until she became very weary and fell asleep in his arms.

She was not so heavy from a girl of seven. It surprised him how light she was when he carried her all the way to his rooms with Annie. She was still asleep in his arms.

"Was it another one of her nightmares?" Annie asked already expecting the answer. She'd pitied her oldest niece by Katherine so much that she never had time to reconnect with the poor child. And Ligo and Isabel were the only ones she seemed to trust as she was always around them, but whenever she and Philip showed up in their games she seemed to back away or run away crying.

Philip found it annoying and incredibly frustrating that he stopped in his efforts. Annie reminded him that he had a duty to all his family, and that included his other grandchildren besides Ligo. And Ligo had already bonded during his stay with Carlos in Valladolid. He would always be close to her first children by Philip, Fernando and Isabel, but Catalina was his sister and that was a bond that nobody could replace. It was like her and Anthony.

Philip nodded, by his grave expression she could tell that he had scared her again. Philip looked away and explained what had happened. "None of it was my fault, it is her father, my son again. His shadow always haunts me, it seems that I cannot expect any better from him"

"Do not say more, the child is asleep but she may still hear us"

"What more can I say Annie? You know it is the truth"

"I know, but does that make it any better. The child is terrified of you Philip and I can't blame her, you have not been exactly on your gentleman behavior lately. You have seen her more as a burden" Annie chided her husband.

Philip scoffed "Me?" He asked pointing a finger to his chest after he set the sleeping girl on their bed. "I have been cordial ever since you and Ligo suggested we bring the little critter here"

"Philip listen to yourself! Do you think the child does not regret our presence in her life as more than just meddling? She loves her father, whatever your son may be, he loves his daughters and not even you can deny that. I have seen it. Just give her a chance here, if you don't like it then we can send her back"

Philip sighed rubbing his forehead and switching glances from his wife to his granddaughter.

"Fine but keep her from Juan and Juana, she looks at them with her father's eyes and I don't like it, tis the look of envy"

"Tis also the look of longing to be loved" Annie shot back.

Philip rolled his eyes.

Contradicting his wife would prove to be a dire error so he settled on sleeping with their grandchild. She was surprisingly calm during the entire night and did not even stir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month later ..<strong>_.

**England, London  
>Richmond Palace: Great Hall:<strong>

"I hope you don't mind that I took the time to mend some of your laces on the back of the dress sweetheart" Bess told her youngest child.

Roxy shook her head. She didn't mind at all. She was never fond of needles, when her dolls dresses broke or her own, she always had to ask for help from Kat or her mother. Kat covered for her on occasions when she missed her lesson that tended to do with needle and housework. She saw no point to it. Months ago she'd been told of her cousin's identity, that her father was really not her uncle's cousin but her father too and she her half sister. "So" she had argued "if my cousin can become a Queen of England and Regent at the same time in her husband's absence and mended the country all on her own, with little support and help from just few ... then can't I?" She posed.

Her cousin, or well, her half sister was now Queen of Spain and the way she heard it, had her husband wrapped around her little finger. It would not be long before there was another conflict in Western Europe and Annie was left Regent again.

It was not fair. She was going to meet her today and she had nothing nice to wear and the only thing her mother was doing was complaining about the way she walked.

"Stand up straight and no talking of cards or games or foul language. Your sister hates foul language, you understand?"

Roxy nodded then asked, once her mother finished tying the laces on the back of her dress; "Will the King of Spain be attending too mummy?"

"No sweetheart, the King will not be joining us"

Roxy turned to her mother and cocked her head in inquiry. "Why not?"

"Because he has Spain to look after and the Queen, your cousin requested she came here alone with her eldest children"

"Oh" Roxy said, nodding in understanding. Once their ladies left, Roxy asked freely "Will my half sister like me mother?"

"Of course she will, you have those darling eyes from your father. They are the same as hers, in fact you remind me a lot of her when she was your age"

Roxy never felt more nervous. When the time came to meet she shifted nervously in her chair where she, her parents, her brother and her sister in law were seated in the high table upon the dais. She bit her nails and her mother scolded her for it, she immediately stopped. Her mind was racing with so many questions she wanted the Queen Dowager of England and Queen of Spain to answer. How was the weather in Spain? Do you like playing cards? Oh that was right, her mother had said no talk of cards, games and above all no use of foul language.

So what was she supposed to do? She thought growling in her mind. It limited her possibilities of finding common ground with her half sister. If she was anything like they said, she would probably be like her upstart, arrogant daughter Margaret who loved nothing better than to show her latest jewelry and rubbed her knowledge in your face. No matter how much her parents tried, she and the Princess could not get along. She was impossible!

"Her Majesty, Queen of Spain, Naples, Duchess of Milan, Anna Hapsburg-Tudor-Wittelsbach and her sons, His Highness Don Fernando, Her Highness, Doña Isabel Clara Eugenia, Doña Diana Tudor" The herald's voice brought her to the present.

Eustace was surprised when he heard the last addition. He had not expected his oldest grandchild to visit. It had been so long, he wondered if she still remembered the time they had spent together during Annie's sleeping state. He still carried her rosary wrapped around his wrist wherever he went, he prayed to it above any other relic.

Roxy could barely breath. The Queen of Spain, formerly Queen of England had stepped in with her children, they were taller than every child she had ever seen, almost as tall as her uncle William who stood at the center of the hall bowing before his mother and his half siblings and sister, welcoming them to their humble land. Margaret was besides him. Around her face, her mouth formed to what seemed a smile but only when she turned and they were done greeting their guests, and walked up to the high table, did she realize it was fake.

"My Lord Earl, you have done a wonderful job with His Majesty, my son" She said leaning forward to embrace their father, since the man could barely stand on his own two feet now. Annie felt for him, it felt like a lifetime since they saw each other. Their embrace lasted longer than intended. They were overcome with emotion but they had to part lest they wanted to invite more gossip. She moved to her Aunt Bess who was formidable as ever, then her eyes fell to the little girl seated in between them. "You must be Lady Roxanna"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the tardiness but as I know most of you are students you can imagine the workload I am getting as this is my last year, my senior year in college so. Anyway some might be confused why so many Alcázar Palaces? Because there was one in Seville (former Moorish Kingdon) and then one in Madrid. Both very stunning however the one in Madrid possessed major popularity. But for those of you that are interested, they were three more, one in Segovia, one in Córdova called "El Palacio de los Reyes Cristianos" (The Palace of the Christian Kings)****, and finally in Toledo.**


	48. Family, Duty, Faith, and Honor

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?_**

**I want to apologize to my readers and reviewers if I made mistakes last chapter and confused you, those were now corrected and Princess Petra's full name was intended to be Minerva Petra however I did not make it clear enough so I changed her name to just Petra. Also I realized heavy grammar errors, those are now corrected. Thanks Velocitygirl once more for Beta reading this chapter, and check out her fic Against All Odds, and thanks again to MimiDubois for her unwavering support, check out her fic Faith For Duty! And thanks to the rest of my reviewers who've made this possible.  
><strong>

**Thanks, please R/R!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter #48: Family, Duty, Faith, and Honor<br>_**

_"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."_

**~Romans 8: 38-39 (King James Bible version)**

* * *

><p><em>"You must be Lady Roxanna"<em>

Her breath caught in her throat, she could not speak, for a moment she thought she would faint and her head would end up in her plate, making a fool of herself, but thankfully the Queen of Spain saw her nervousness and leaving her cane to rest next to their father's chair, she grasped the girl's shoulders and helped raise her. "You have very beautiful eyes Lady Roxanna, doesn't she ..." she stopped in mid sentence. Roxy looked to her father and then to the Queen's, they had turned sad and Roxy understood. She wanted to call him father. She cleared her throat "doesn't she Lord Protector?" Their father nodded "You have done a magnificent job as you have with His Majesty, the King, my son" She released Roxanna and grabbed her cane and went to her son who was looking at her expectantly.

He momentarily glanced at Roxy for help, she gave him a quick wink before returning to her seat.

"You are a fine man, worthy of your father and your grandfather" Just who she meant when her sister said _your grandfather_ Roxy would never know. Long years afterwards she would continue to ask that question and wonder if the Queen had a premonition about the terrible war of succession against her son, brought about by the unholy union of her granddaughter and nephew?

Presently the Queen, her sister focused all her love and attentions to her little man. She reintroduced him to his half siblings and his full sibling, Infanta Diana Tudor. "You are very tall" His remarks was received with laughter, whenever the boy King laughed, they laughed. But William was more than a King waiting to be pleased. Unlike his grandfather, the illustrious Henry VIII, he was not particularly favorable of opulence and pleasure. When he rode to the towns preaching to the masses the gospel of the reformed faith, he looked every inch of a King. Tall, gallant and dressed according to the latest fashion but he often told her and her mother he didn't like it.

_"Why should a King have to wear such things? Why can't a King give alms to his people? Preach to them without so much display?"_ He asked.

What he needs, her mother said, was a wife and a damn good one to remind him of his duties. They did not want another Henry VIII but they did not need another prudish King like his father whose wars he inherited from his own father and whose reign now was compared to that of the glorious Richard the Lion Heart and Edward III.

_Dead men tell no tales._

Only those who lived through the true hardship of his reign and in his inner circle _knew_.

"Your Majesty, your filial sister is at your service" The ever formal, former Princess of England, Diana Tudor said holding her hand out to her brother. Despite being five years her junior, he was taller than most boys for his age and she had to tip toe to reach his cheeks after he'd taken her hand to kiss.

"You do me great service sister, please for today let us be just sister and brother, cut the formalities, I have never been too fond of them" William said, he proved much to her liking, to be more like their mother whom they sat next to.

"You have to tell me all about England, how much it has changed Your M-William" she rephrased seeing his dislike. A smile appeared on his face then. "You have built new hospitals, I never thought that your Secretary would allow"

"Diana" Her mother warned.

"What lady mother? My Dueña here" she gestured to the Duchess of Alba who was behind them "taught me to speak my mind when I am with my equals and William here is my full brother"

Annie should have known better than to contradict her daughter. "Do as you wish" she said and returned her attention to her father and sibling.

"Is it true what they say about Spain ... sister?" Roxy lowered her voice "That ... that you burn your men and women?"

Isabel who was always kept close to her mother snapped at Roxy. "The Inquisition is no different than any other holy or secular institution Lady Roxanna"

"Isabel Clara Eugenia apologize now. We do not treat our family this way" Annie chided her second youngest daughter.

"But mother-" she stopped seeing her mother's glare. She swung about, so that her back was facing her siblings, and said with a very forced smile: "Pardon me My Lady, will you accept my apologies?"

Annie smiled "That is better"

"Apology accepted" Roxy said. She felt unmoved by the girl's attitude, she knew hypocrisy when she saw it. This girl was no different than her half sibling, Princess Margaret although the Infanta Isabel seemed less full of it. She turned again to her sister, "But tell me is it true? I do not mean to intrude but I just want to ask"

Annie recognized that kind of curiosity, and she was glad that Roxy had it. It was about time someone else in the Chapuys household became inquisitive and was not afraid to ask questions. She kissed her daughter's head and kindly asked "My love why don't you got with your siblings? Your sister Meg looks kind of lonely, why don't you go sit between her and Diana"

"Yes mamá" Isabel grabbed her skirts and gave a bow of curtsey before hurrying to her siblings.

She had another reason of course besides wanting her daughter to get to know her half siblings, to send her away. The malign stares that Margaret was giving Diana worried Annie, as well as the malice found in Meg's voice whenever she directed a question at her sister.

Margaret Tudor was envious at her sister. Why was she could got to be treated with the same respect that befit her and William when she wasn't Princess of England anymore? She was an Infanta but the people saw her as their Princess still, and the way their grandmother had greeted her -it was as if Margaret had been invisible.

Seeing the Queen's worry, Roxy pulled on her golden sleeves that were adorned with pearls and silver lines forming different figures, to gain back her attention. And offered in a mellow voice: "Don't worry Her Highness Margaret is always like that, one time she even pulled from my hair and stole my pendant."

The way her sister spoke, so casually as if this was common knowledge. She looked up at her Aunt for confirmation. "Is this true?"

A grave look was seen on Bess' face.

Dear God! The Queen of Spain thought. Annie looked to her second eldest daughter -Margaret. She and Isabel seemed to be getting along, but ambition was all over their grandmother's face as she once again, saw this reunion as an opportunity to show her power. Then Annie's brow furrowed as she noted a very pale and sullen looking girl besides her mother.

"Who is that Auntie Bess?"

Bess gave a dry laugh. Frances' girl was likely to be noticed someday, and not by her beauty of which she had none, or her wits -that seemed so little in comparison to the Princess'.

"That is Lady Jane Grey, excuse me, Lady Jane Dudley, her husband was recently made a Marquess so now everyone has to refer to her as Lady Marques lest you want the little chit to give you a lecture about theology" Bess offered more wine to her niece, she kindly refused and Bess went on to explain "Your mother and her mother entertained a union between all our families by introducing Anthony to her-"

"But you kindly refused?"

"Naturally, why would I not?" Bess asked in an amuse tone. Annie was happy to be back in her Aunt's company, she could make every day exciting with telling her of the latest gossip, and she was so easy to get along with. "That Frances I would not put it past her to plot with John Dudley. He is still sour with you Annie for taking what he thought was rightfully his."

"So my wicked Aunt appeals to his evil desires" Annie said, her mouth twisted as she eyed Frances and Henry Grey seated below with John Dudley. No doubt, they were plotting another scheme. She looked up, gaze shifting to Bess to Roxy. She cupped her sister's chin "You my dear have a lot on your plate." Her gaze turned to William and then back to Roxy "One good advice to survive in this court: be yourself"

Roxy's brow furrowed as Annie's did before. Bess and Annie laughed at her confusion and continued talking about adult's matters. Her father then beckoned her to come and invited to sit on his lap, and asked her if she was happy to meet her sister at last.

She played with the pearls of her long necklace. She felt very hot in her dress, she felt very uncomfortable in dresses. She wished she could use something more comfortable like the simple shoes that the servants in their house wear. How she envied them. They didn't have to worry about long gowns, jewels, making an impression, or having to marry someone they would never meet until the day of their wedding. She frowned whenever she thought of Anthony and felt sorry for her niece. What kind of environment that girl would grow in when their parents' marriage was a loveless one?

She was still, careful not to hurt her father since she sat on his bad leg.  
>"She is very gay" She didn't expect the Queen of Spain to be so gay. Yet she mentioned the strange phrase her sister had mentioned. "She said that if I want to survive I have to be myself" She lowered her voice. Her sister and her mother were sitting next to them. "What does that mean papa?"<p>

She thought telling it to her father she would make sense of it as her words came out, but she was now even more confused. Her mother always told Roxy she had to act a lady or nobody would want to be her friend and she would not get to make a grand marriage. But she cared nothing for that sort of stuff and she had lots of friends, Kat, and the sons of the cooks at their household.

Her father however had a more liberal opinion and never tried to impose any of the silly rules of the court to her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "It means never give up"

"Give up on what?"

"On everything little munchkin" He rubbed his nose against hers, she giggled. "People will want you to look and act a certain way and you will have to do it, because otherwise you won't get to make your mark, but whatever you do, don't let your exterior influence how you think, how you act. Never change"

So that was what her sister was trying to say. She turned her head to her sister and watched her, really watched her, for the first time.

Her gold and silver gown was made of the finest cloth, with pearls and sapphires around her square neck making for a very odd pair but somehow they seemed to fit her perfectly, and around her neck she wore a triple pearl necklace just below her ruff that was little in comparison to theirs. Pearls everywhere and amethyst, sapphires, and diamonds that were attached to her long golden heart shaped, French-style hood, a long transparent veil fell from it. She looked like the Greek Goddess Hera in all her glory. Her fertility evident by her children, but made more evident by her widened hips through her thin, almost non-existent, farthingale.

It was in that moment she _saw_ what her father meant.

She turned back to her father whose laughter put her at ease, and said: "She is gorgeous"

"Aye she is" Said her father, caught by Annie's spell, even after all these years, but he said to Roxy "And you know why she is Roxy?"

Roxy nodded.

"Your sister has been through so much, she has seen so much, and she has the experience of two courts and two loving parents. Your mother and I do not simply tell you advice to bore you, we want to prepare you for the world. We are in a very dangerous place and the King favors us now but once he comes of age, who knows. Kings and courts blow in different direction that we cannot predict"

"How can we keep them from blowing against us then?" Eustace smiled, she was learning.

"We can't, but we can try so be his friend as long as you can and listen to your mother and your sister, they are your best teachers, and above all: never change. Hmm? You understand?" Roxy nodded her head eagerly. Eustace laughed and kissed her cheeks "What are you waiting for then? Go to your nephew the King, get to know his brothers and sisters"

With permission from her mother and sister, she ran to where William and the rest of the children were seated. Margaret wore a foul expression as always and talked mostly to Isabel, but she didn't let that bother her and took over most of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Ana felt at ease with the Queen's presence nearby. She moved to greet her after she was done with her husband. "Your Majesty" Ana said in the lowest bow possible, even in adversity, she had to put on the mask of happiness, for happiness was the only thing she hadn't known yet.<p>

Annie shifted glances between Anthony to Ana. She felt some pity for the woman. Anthony often complained of his union. "It is for the best" She replied, but seeing them now; there was no solution for their marriage.

She gave Ana a warm smile and kissed both her cheeks. "Sweet cousin of mine, may I ask for your permission to hold your daughter?" Annie asked while going back to her seat, next to Bess.

Ana nodded, feeling it an honor and a final recognition to her suffering. She nodded to her wet nurse. The large woman thrust the baby to Annie's arms.

"Leopoldine Chapuys, you are very blessed, you have a very strong mother. You should be proud of her Your Grace" Annie said handing the child back to her wet nurse. Surprisingly the child did not fidget or try to wiggle herself out of Annie's arms when she held her.

"Thank you Your Majesty"

"Annie, you may call me Annie"

"Annie" Ana offered a small smile, yet the Queen's words gave her no comfort. She glanced at her husband whose eyes were focused on Jane Dudley. In return, Jane winked at him and smiled mischievously. Anthony gave a small chuckle but upon seeing his mother's hardened gaze he covered his mouth. His eyes were still on Jane.

Ana frowned as she finally took notice of the small bump in Jane's abdomen, her mischievous smile and Anthony's longing in his eyes when they fixed on it. Annie took notice of it too and wondered:_ Could _**it**_ be?_ She looked back to her brother, his smile had disappeared and he was no longer looking at Jane but at a similar brown haired vixen on the dance floor.

"If you will excuse me, ladies, Majesty, sweetheart?"

Ana gave a slow and painful nod, however before he left she gripped his sleeve and hissed "Do take care _my love_" Anthony yanked his arm free and invited the dark brown haired vixen to dance, Ana gripped the handles of her seat furiously as she watched her husband at it again.

* * *

><p>The next day proved to be an exciting one as Eustace went to his grandson's chambers to oversee his progress with language. He was skilled in music, dance and other fine arts, but he was very lazy when it came to languages. He hoped to remedy that.<p>

"Your Majesty you must read from the entire page correctly, no comas this time, but do it as I am do it:

**_But who is yonder man, by olive wreath_**

**_Distinguished, who the sacred vessel bears?_**

**_I see a hoary head and beard. Behold_**

**_The Roman King whose laws shall establish Rome_**

**_Anew, from tiny Cures' humble land_**

**_Called to a mighty realm. Then shall arise . . ."_**

William rolled his eyes at his tutor "I am trying"

"Then try harder"

William did so but failed to say the whole thing in Castilian. It was frustrating to try and communicate with his half siblings, they always had to communicate in French, and though he could speak it very well, he hated speaking in that language! In more ways than one, he spoke French, Latin, Greek and articulated his words to perfect, making his frustration even more evident to his teacher and flung a book at him which he dodged.

"They should be made to speak my language!" He growled.

The tutor tried to explain him the importance of this language, but the Prince would not have it, in a last, desperate attempt he cried: "Your Majesty must keep trying, what makes a good Prince ..."

"Is his use of language and correct use of dialect, I swear you sound like a parrot, a boring one" William muttered with his arms crossed, he turned his back on his tutor.

Eustace decided to make his presence noted. Since he was Lord Protector he did not need to ask for permission when he came to the King's quarters. He cleared his throat.

William wheeled around and saw his grandfather. He spread his arms and ran towards him. "Eustace!" He shouted excitedly. Finally his grandfather to come and save him from this fool. "You may go"

"You have not finished with your lesson, do not expect me to give you another lecture because I won't" He looked at Eustace for help, the man simply looked away. Very well, the tutor thought. "His Majesty wants to act like a know it all, perhaps he can translate to me the whole Mío CID next time I come!" And with that he left muttering curses under his breath. He did not even bow to the King or acknowledge Eustace's presence.

After that the little King giggled but covered his mouth when he saw his grandfather's hardened gaze on him.

"You must not be so hard with your master" It was his job to teach him, he had made that promise on the boy's coronation. No harm will ever come to him. He promised to transform this prude, arrogant boy into a just, cunning, and scholarly ruler that fit within his humanist model of how a ruler ought to be. But the boy King was turning to be more meddlesome and cunning than he'd expected. He was often asking about his affairs. When will I preside over the Privy Council? When he was younger his favorite action had been putting his royal signature and stamping his royal seal on different act. As he'd grown he found no use in it anymore and instead asked to have a major part in important discussions that had to do with his Kingdom. But Eustace denied it. The boy was not ready. Annie's boy needed to be reared properly before he could rule.

In response William swung about, turning his back to his grandfather. Normally he would run into his arms, but he did not have any reason to be happy. His grandfather was keeping him from official business, he thought he could be easily distracted by gifts of pets, jewelry and tourneys; but how many times did he have to tell him that he cared not for any of those things? He would much rather be ruling this country and keeping the peace his mother had worked so hard for, than indulging in all these vanities.

_Vanity_ -one ancient philosopher wrote- _was the undoing of every Kingdom._

"You would not have to be speaking a language so foreign to your siblings as for you if you learned to speak their language"

He turned to his grandfather. "Why?" He demanded walking to the old man "Why should I have to submit myself to their level? Kings do not have to beg unless they are made to and it is for the good of their kingdoms"

"And their families"

"That too. But if I can communicate in six other languages why do I have to learn Castilian?" He inquired "Wouldn't it be easier to learn Catalan or Aragonese, I heard it from Fernando that it is easier"

Eustace rolled his eyes. He should have expected this "Your brother barely attends his lessons, Your Majesty should know better than to listen to his council."

"But he is a Prince and my equal" William said.

"Not quite."

"Is there that much difference between a Prince, a King, and a commoner? What makes one better than the other? By the clothes he wears or ... is it the crown he wears? Who is to say I truly deserve to wear such rags" He said pinching his fur coat, showing off to his grandfather.

"Your mother will give me another sermon if she finds you spoiled her new gift." Just like she does to Fernando, he wanted to say. Why was it when it came to boys they had to be so dirty and so inquisitive? But then ... Annie and Roxy were inquisitive. "Please Your Majesty ..." he sighed "William" he took hold of his hand "stop that" He said more firmly, he immediately stopped.

"Pardon me My Lord." William said in a less playful manner, the mischief in his eyes still visible. "Coming back to the subject then, why do I have to learn Castilian? Is it a language that is thoroughly used, if so tell me then and I promise I will be more diligent in my studies"

"You must, Emperor Maximilian II and Philip II, your mother's husband speak it, your siblings speak it, even your full sibling Diana has learned it. A good King appreciates all wisdom"

"All or just that of the most powerful?" He asked, his eyes fixated on his grandfather, they wore the same look of defiance Eustace recognized in himself when he was the boy's age.

"Every good Christian Kingdom, lest His Majesty wants to be seen as an upstart fool " Eustace said laughing at his small joke, at his grandson's expense.

William did not laugh. Instead he asked, defiant "Why shouldn't they speak my language? You had to learn to come to this country. His Grace, the Duke of Bavaria had to learn, why not they? Just because they are France and Spain does not mean I have to bend the knee, they should bend the knee to me"

Eustace could see the ambition of his other grandfather, Henry VIII, in the young King's eyes.

"Careful there Your Majesty, once you open the door to licentious ideas, be very mindful of what is coming out the door" He advised remembering the bits and pieces he'd been told from his predecessor Mendoza, about Henry VIII and the Blackfriars. There had been much controversy about that. The old fool Henry VIII, did not know what he had released when he opened Pandora's box until it was too late.

But that was how all monarchs were, they acted without thinking. He didn't want William to follow in their footsteps, especially Henry's. They did not need another Henry.

"Oh I know" William said with a chuckle "But look at what my grandfather and my father through my mother, achieved. Had it not been for they, the monarchy would still have to pay its due to the nobles and homage to the Bishop of Rome"

"Without the Pope or the Bishop of Rome, lets have as you want, the monarchy would not have a force to police it, if it did something wrong"

"The Monarchy is god-chosen" William affirmed, in a strong voice.

"Not according to the Holy See" Eustace interjected with a small laugh.

William became serious "Careful where you thread My Lord, you yourself has said the walls have ears and Cecil's eyes are everywhere"

Eustace sighed, he was loosing the battle. There was just too much of Bess, Annie, and even that big oaf of Henry VIII in him. "William you are blessed with powers beyond your comprehension. You think you understand them but you don't. You are a child, a King, but a child nonetheless. God chose you to be King but what God gives God also takes if he sees you are not up to the task. And to make sure God's will is carried out he set his church on a rock, and that rock was Peter" He tried to explain but William opposed him.

"But grandfather if the pope is the Bishop of Rome is the Supreme authority over the church of Rome then why shouldn't Kings and Queens be the head of states in their Kingdoms, of all matters?" Asked William, once his servants were dismissed, his grandfather with an inquisitive brow.

"Well ... Your Majesty there is the issue of what Christ said to his apostles, you must surely not forget that" Eustace added raising his finger, poking at his grandson's nose. The Lord Protector would never permit familiarity or lack of courtesy, even in times of great despair and especially when they were alone. His long experience had taught him to be watchful and with long age he'd acquired wisdom. However his eyes showed kindness and understanding that he would not even show to his children.

His words told the boy King of the precautions that had to be taken, lest they wanted to confirm the suspicions around her mother's parentage.

"My Lord Protector then" he rephrased "at the time of Christ he had no experience of Kings or Bishops, surely if he had he would have chosen them."

Eustace scratched his head, his grandson was proving to be more inquisitive by each passing day and delving more in heresy -with church men by his side like Whitgift acting as his chaplain and Cranmer as his main theologian. There were so many others that he did not know about because usually his wife was the one who handled the King's household matters. Anthony would be there acting as his father's emissary but he was hardly present at court these day, he was hardly present at everything. His marriage with Anna was wearing him out and Eustace had received word Anna had suffered a miscarriage; which would surely make things bitter.

And then there was Cecil. At first he liked the man for raising himself like the ground up like Cromwell and Wolsey by his cunning and intelligence, but the man was proving to be more and more a staunch Protestant and he didn't like his closeness to Bess or the King. But above all, Eustace did not like the way his son would use Cecil to target his wife and use her as a sign of ridicule against the Empire.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1568, March 23rd<strong>  
>Spain,<strong> **Madrid**

**Alcázar Palace: King's Study**

While Annie and his oldest children and adopted daughter were in England enjoying the amusement of what that country had to offer, their father was busy planning a strategy.

Phililp pondered on the possibility of becoming the sole ruler of their neighboring country, Portugal. What would he have to gain by ruling Portugal. It was a small country. Small yes, but rich in natural resources and among them were the greatest navigators, always having that connection to the Atlantic since times immemorial. But would that really be necessary for the greatness of his empire? Portugal had fought through their teeth to gain their independence, they had no love for Spain and much less for the Castillian language.

No. Dom Sebastian was a sickly child, he would die in due time and Philip would ascend to the throne. The only heir being left was a cleric and therefore Philip was the only heir fit to rule such people.

Then there was England. Annie's reports was that her son did not share the same politics as his grandfather. It worried him what would become of their alliance once the child reached the age of majority and ruled by himself?

It had always been a country, different from the rest of Christendom, as Portugal. He guessed that was the reason behind their close ties. They barely had any respect for authority, merchants flourished there, especially in Portugal at this time. He had to thread carefully if he wanted to make his bid for Portugal.

* * *

><p><strong>Rome, The Vatican. Holy See<strong>

**College of Cardinals:**

And so in the Vatican they too pondered, forming a strategy of a different kind against the growing threat of the Reformation in the Netherlands with the Dutch and the English who were secretly sending them support.

"The question is" the Pope began, voicing what was on everyone's mind, "what will happen once the King of England reaches the age of majority. Will he benevolent enough as his father?"

His joke came off with more shudders and whispering than laughter. It was a nice attempt to ease the mood, but Pius V had never been good at making jokes. He got straight to the point. "First order of business is planning ahead in forming a holy league _in case_ the boy King turns his back on us"

"That will never happen Your Holiness as long as he has his Lord Protector"

"Yes" the Pope partly agreed "as long as he has Eustace Chapuys but I've heard he nearly died last year of the plague, what if he were to die today who would be left as Lord Protector, or better more who would be Lady Protector?"

"Surely not the Lady Elizabeth" One of the Cardinals said "She is a wide known heretic, her mother was a heretic-" The Cardinal went on, but Pope Pius V interrupted him before he went on to bore the members with already known and useless facts of her mother's marriage.

"The Lady Elizabeth is already Lady Governor of His Majesty's household, if need be she will be appointed Lady Protector and with that demon heretic the King has as his chaplain, those two will make quite a trio with the recently ennobled Baron of Burghley, Sir William Cecil, as heads of his government. Do we want to deal with another Henry VIII? His son was worse enough and his wife too"

"She has converted" Some said in her defense, but those who received reports from the President of the Spanish council of Castile had a different story to tell. And as to support these claims as their main instigator, even though he was not a Cardinal; the Archbishop of Seville brusquely said: "His Majesty has voiced suspicions that she keeps forbidden books and at times she has been caught refusing to pray in Latin praying instead in English"

"Old habits die hard" One of the Cardinals said "Give the sheep time, they all turn. But surround them with fire and we risk losing a good flock over to our fears"

"My dear Cardinal are you suggesting that we pardon all of the heretics? Maybe we have one in our midst"

"I am saying no such thing!" The Cardinal said in alarm, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he fell under the dark gaze of the Grand Inquisitor of Spain. "I simply said that we should try to fight fire with kindness instead of fire, using we fire we are only stooping down to these heretics' levels."

"You are a fool Your Grace. I have learned a hard lesson and that is that the heretic understands in only language and that is fear, lets rip the roots of the flower before it blossoms" Fernando Valdés de Salas, the Grand Inquisitor, said ardently displaying his religious fervor as he jumped from his seat.

The Primate of Spain and the Cardinal who had opposed him, could do nothing but watch numbly as the rest of the Cardinals agreed with His Eminence, giving a round of applaud. Like Cicero, it didn't take Fernando Valdés large effort to sell his cock and bull stories to the public, even to his learned peers. He was a fine orator and he understood human emotion. "He will take away their freedom, take away their money, give them a great display of his power through blood and murder and they will love him for it." He said to one of the Cardinals as they watched with horror the Pope's eyes shining with approval at Valdés' speech.

While the reluctant pair clapped their hands at their peer's comment, Pius then added brusquely:  
>"Strip the doll of her clothes and she is still a doll"<p>

He had never believed Anne Elizabeth Tudor-Wittelsbach truly converted. _Once a heretic, always a heretic_. Ghislieri felt this argument was getting old, even if the King did reach his age of majority, even if he gave greater authority to his mother's Aunt, it would made no difference. He had a Hapsburg in his midst and going against the Catholic church would be fruitless when his uncle would not support him. He was Duke of Sicily thanks to his father's former master's son, the King of Spain who had agreed in the title being passed from father to son only if he married within his family and maintained the alliance between the three countries. His mother would not be so stupid as to ruin her son's ambitions for her own, that woman deposited all of her ambitions on her son.

And there were enough spies in England thanks to the Lady Mary, the Duchess of Bavaria who had always remained a devout Catholic. They had enough manpower to counter the King's influence if it ever came to war. The Catholic Church had stood for more than 1500 years; it had survived famine, the fires of Nero, hell, plague, and heresy. It stood eternal, nothing could bring it down.

And with this conviction he let the matter drop and moved to more important business …

* * *

><p><strong>But while Philip and the College of Cardinals and the Pope were quarreling; <strong>in England Annie and the children were playing hide and seek in the gardens of Richmond without a care in the world for world affairs.


	49. Hear Me Roar!

_**Disclaimer: Really? If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**Thanks to everyone who's made this possible! You know who you are ;) I want to thank them for all the help and support they given me, without them this fic would not be.**

**And thanks to my reviewers for given me more motivation!  
><strong>

**please R/R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #49: Hear Me Roar<strong>_

_"Who would ever want to be King?"_

**~from Viva La Vida by Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1568, <em>March 27th**

**Richmond Palace:**

Margaret's breath had caught in her throat. When she saw her, in all her splendor. She was speechless. She thought her mother to be an ugly whore but she was the image of magnificence in her gold and silver gown with white fur bell sleeves, very different from the ones she'd told the Spaniards wore.

Spain, she thought with discord. The seeds of discords had long been planted by her lady grandmother, who had cared for her more than her mother ever did. She always asked for William. William this, William that. She had to play along and pretend to be happy when she was in that cripple's arms. But she could not, even if she wanted, hate her. For how could she when she was so beautiful, so proper and so ... kind to her?

Margaret choked back a laugh, she promised she wouldn't. But she found she was also funny.

Annie turned to her daughter and gave her another one of her heartthrob smiles. That won her over. Then she nudged her shoulder playfully, which reminded Margaret why she hated her in the first place.

Annie continued smiling, even after seeing her daughter's frown.

"Why are you so quiet?"

She laughed a little to ease the tension "See your sister Diana there? She is 14, soon to be 15. Pray the Lord Margaret that one day you too will grow to be as beautiful and marry a great Lord"

Margaret nearly smirked, nearly. Her lady grandmother taught her well in the arts of deceit. Diana, beautiful? There wasn't hardly any woman in England who thought so. The poor girl was as pale and plain as their grandmother, Jane Seymour. Any of the court ladies was more beautiful than Diana. Their mother was the only one blind to that fact.

Mother and daughter, a beautiful feeling it must be, she thought. It was a pity she never known it.

"You mean marry a child" She said with giving away her haughtiness through her sardonic smile.

"The Duke of Savoy is no child"

"He is ten years younger, a child"

"Stranger things have happened then." She said as response stitching very diligently. Margaret smirked much to Annie's annoyance.

"Your stitches are getting bigger lady mother I see"

"Eleanor of Aquitaine. She was married twice to King Louis of France and Henry of Normandy when he was not yet King of England, and she was eleven years his senior. Your brother's Lord Protector is 26 years your Aunt Bess' senior. I am seven years your stepfather's junior"

"So I am to be married to a child. Poor child. Must be terrible being married to a child."

Annie said nothing.

"Imagine you are very young, so naïve to world of men and …" she looked at her mother "women" her laughter reached its zenith. Annie turned back, and gave her daughter a long hard glare. But for all the good it did.  
>"When one is young … you are very inexperienced in the art of combat, love, for a man to wed someone sooo old" Margaret continued, she gave a long, dramatic sigh waving her hand "I guess by the time he gains experience she will have gain it tenfold"<p>

Annie dropped her stitching, gripped her cane, and stood up. In a blaze of anger she grabbed the slashed sleeves of her daughter's dress and made her stand up and had her pinned up against the wall.

"You are never, never to speak about your sister Diana again in that way you understand?"

The rest of the children that had been previously playing in their guest chambers at Richmond, stopped and looked. None of them dared to make a sound.

"Do you understand?" Annie repeated, her voice even louder.

"No" Margaret dared to say breaking free of her mother's grip.

Diana ran to her mother's side, Margaret's force had almost pushed her backwards. And she was so weak; more the reason for Margaret to hate her.

"I am the Princess of England, I am the King's royal sister, I am second in line to the throne. If someone here wishes to apologize it should be you, Your Majesty. In case you have not noticed this is not Spain, you are not in the land of the Inquisition anymore. This is England!" She growled and left.

"Margaret Tudor!" Her mother roared "Margaret Tudor don't you dare turn your back on me! Diana Tudor you come back here this instant" trying to run but the chase of last night had tired her. Diana guided her mother to the couch to rest her ailing limbs.

"Margaret!" She still screamed, but her screams were unheard.

Yet she never stopped and when night fell one name came from her lips before sleep overtook her, "Margaret"

* * *

><p>The very next day she interrupted on her brother's apartments. He was busy with his lectures as always, she swore that was all her brother did!<p>

"I need to speak to you."

"About what" He asked in a passive tone as he rose from his chair to greet her.

"About our lady mother, Her Majesty, the Queen of Spain and your Lord Protector. How can you let them treat me like this? Am I not the Princess of England?"

"Careful where you go with that sister, some might interpret it as an act of treason"

"What? To speak my mind?" She asked.

William sighed and gave a nod to his tutor.

"Your Majesty. Your Highness" He turned to the Princess and left.

"Now Margaret sister tell me does this have to do with what happened yesterday?"

Margaret did not answer this.

"Margaret I have to side with our mother on this one"

"You always side with her!"

"That is not true, when she speaks how ill behaved you are I always defend you"

"Because it is your duty, your obligation … but you don't mean it"

"Of course I do, you are my sister I love you, but I love my other siblings too, and I have come to love above all Fernando."

"And our mother" She finished for him, her tone full of disdain. _Again that woman!_ She thought. Would there never be an end to her idolatry?

"It is natural that I do, she is our mother and I have always written to her. You know I had to beg the council to bring her here. I missed her"

"So you do care more about her than me" She accused and sobbed, turning her back to him.

William rolled her eyes. When it was theatrics, her sister was the best actress.

"Margaret … she is our mother, it is in my very core to love the woman who nearly died for me, for us!" He rephrased "Why do you hate her so much? If you only saw how hurt she is! I had to sleep next to her, just so she would not feel lonely. Please Margaret just apologize, one little apology, it shan't hurt" She continued sobbing "Look I will even promise I will speak to our grandfather so he can let our grandmother stay with you"

She looked to him. _Dear God what have I done?_ She was surrounded by fools!  
>She was tired of being told what to do and above all, she was tired that she could not see her grandmother! Her grandmother, the only woman who ever cared for her, the only woman who ever asked how was she, who checked her every night to make sure she was alright and sang her when she couldn't sleep.<p>

How could the Lord Protector do this to her? Was this punishment for not wanting to admit he was her true grandfather? Never! She was never going to admit it. But if that was so, he could at the very least let her choose to spend time with her mother or not.

"You are the King of England, you should not even be making that promise. You should enforce it!"

"I can't he is the Lord Protector and though she is head of your household, our grandmother still submits to his will"

"He has no business in our affairs brother. When are you going to take the reins of this Kingdom?" She demanded pushing her brother away when he attempted to calm her "I took you for a man, you are supposed to be a man. Our grandfather was a very great man and you are named after the conqueror"

William attempted to try and reason with his sister. Can't she see there is little I can do?

He looked back at his servants "Leave us" Once they did, he turned back to Meg and said "Understand this: While our grandfather is Lord Protector his powers are limitless and I am helpless to help you" _Or myself_, he wanted to say.

"But you are King of England!" She insisted "You are the most powerful man in this country. Of course you can demand, you can cheat, look how many times our grandfather did and no one ever said anything!"

"Yes but that was very different!"

"How so?"

He smirked. He beckoned to sit next to him. She did so.

"He was not a baby when the crown was placed on his bald head"

Margaret giggled. He tipped her chin with his two fingers. "Trust me sister once I am King I shall do what is necessary but for now, listen to our grandfather, he knows best"

"You mean you know best _Your Majesty_" She said and they both laughed. After it subsided, she saw he was more at ease and took the opportunity to ask: "When will you take charge, when? The Kingdom cannot wait eight more years." She wheeled and walked to the door, turned and curtsied and asked once again "When William?" and then left.

* * *

><p>Diana stayed with her mother for the entire day until night fell and with sudden confidence she rose from bed like Christ brought from the dead by his angels and called on her maidservants to put on her best gown and went to Richmond Great Hall –where she sat opposite her father, between him and Bess. In addition she commanded as the Queen they once knew her to be, a chair be brought in between her and Bess for her second daughter to sit.<p>

Margaret looked helpless at her brother. _Do not let him do this!_ Her eyes cried, but as the weakling he was, he could do nothing but nod to their Lady Mother and abide by the Lord Protector's wishes. He had done nothing but talk how one day he would trump over their grandfather, but he had too much respect for the man and was not brave enough! Oh God I invoke you to unsex me!_ "It should be I that wears the mail and he the skirts!"_ She had complained to her lady grandmother but her lady grandmother, as always, emphasized on lady behavior and discretion above all.

Isabel placed her hand on top of Margaret's and leaned forward to whisper: "Rejoice for soon your brother will be no longer King in name"

"In eight years" Margaret or "Meg" as familiarity that grew between her and Isabel had called her. "I cannot wait eight years"

"Eight years is nothing. Time will fly by. Your grandmothers, the late Queen, Jane Seymour's motto, must in the meanwhile, bind you: _To obey and serve_."

Margaret huffed. Her lady grandmother's hand placed on her shoulder reminded her of duty.

"Very well" She said. _Bound to obey and to serve_. She had no choice. Her mother's chief lady in waiting was already behind hands on her hips, waiting to escort her.

Margaret behaved as the Princess she was and followed her to her mother. The chair was there and she sat on it.

She looked to Isabel who winked at her. It puzzled her why her sister was being so kind to her after the way she had behaved towards their mother.

"That does it. Much better" She turned to her mother. "I always say a good posture brings out the beauty in a woman. Cheer up sweetling for the night is young and you and I will have much to talk about while we watch your brothers and sisters dance." Annie then gave out a squeal, her hands joined in merriment as her sons took their sisters to the dance floor. Roxanna joined them, her dance partner being their brother, Anthony.

"Oh how precious they look." Auntie Bess said "Ha, my little Roxanna all grown up." She sighed "You must think me a fool hearing me like this, but Roxanna has changed me so. And you my dear niece? Who has changed you most?"

Annie gave her Aunt a wicked smile, her eyes gleamed with the same mischief.

"My Lady Aunt, you know thunder would strike me soon as I tell you who and why because I know you always are hungry for details"

"You still love him?"

"Aye I love him, always have, always will"

"And my father?" Margaret asked, feeling braver all of a sudden.

"And your father too sweetling, he has a special place in my heart."

"So who is it?"

Annie stroke her daughter's cheek "I love both of my husbands but Philip is my husband now and he has been very kind to me, you should come to Spain with me one day, I know you would enjoy each other's company."

The prospect brightened her mood. "When?"

"Whenever you wish, just say the word and we will tell the Lord Protector to ask Parliament to give its permission"

She then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Margaret did not pull away this time.

"Your Highness should be very proud of having a double Queen for a mother, Queen of England and then of Spain. You are the Queen of Hearts and Diamonds Annie, and your husband is the King of Hearts." Bess said smiling "I have not heard of a King and Queen that loved each other so much, after all this time. It is such an oddity and forgive me to say it but it is a wonder. You redefined the word marriage."

"I redefined nothing Auntie, my husband is King and I am Queen. We are still the same sources of fluctuating power. I understand, he understands"

"What dear?"

She looked fixatedly at her Aunt "That a King without an heir is no King at all. I have given him my sister to his son. She has given us an heir. I love the boy as my own, but I have given him more heirs"

Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows in sudden understanding.

"I love my husband, I truly do but I am not blinded by it as my grandmother was."

"Annie I do not know if to call you cunning, worldly, ambitious, or a conscious romantic"

"Conscious romantic, sounds less harsh for a woman. I do love my husband Auntie, I truly do"

"Duly noted"

"Always Auntie" Elizabeth reaffirmed, her expression turning serious "I loved him then when he freed me from the shackles of that harpy" She said referring to her mother "and even now after everything"

Bess raised her goblet "Then let us drink to your happiness"

Annie raised her goblet as well.

"Aye, we are very fortunate to have each other." She said and drank from her goblet.

"I am truly blessed"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Philip II like any man had mistresses but unlike any other King he was very discreet, and so long as he did not flaunt his mistresses in her niece's face they were on good terms.

Such a shame though. Annie was a woman to whom there was no comparison. Her daughters, educated and clever as they were (or at least Diana was) would never be able to imitate her. They who had grown with everything unlike their mother who had had to work for everything she had.

"Your optimism never ceased to surprise me Annie, I wish I could look on the world as you and laugh and smile all the time."

"I am but a simple woman Aunt Bess. The trick to be happy is smile, laugh at everything even your own misery. Just look at my leg, there is never a time when I don't laugh at it." She looked down at her daughter whose expression continued the same "Life it too short to be angry, laugh, laugh, laugh I always say.'

Laugh, laugh, laugh, indeed was all she did. For during the night, there was not a moment when the Queen of Spain and former Queen of England did not laugh or joke at her or her own mother's expense.

It was all she ever was good for.

* * *

><p><strong>April 2nd<strong>

More than a week had passed since they arrived and little things had changed to improve the relations between her and her mother. Margaret had insisted to William to do something.

"Do you want another papist running the country? Because that is exactly what he is turning you to!"

"Temper sister, this is not the local market place!" He chided "You are a Princess of England and my heir if God forbid I die, act like it please that is all I am asking."

"Ugh" Her brother and her riddles!

"Meg please sit down, sit down" He pulled a chair for her, she sat down. "Now I know you sister. This is not about faith so much as it is about my security … or should I say your security."

"You know I am loyal to the end."

"Did I say otherwise?" His sister rolled her eyes, he nudged her shoulder playfully. "You and I need not be enemies; we are twins after all,"

"Fraternal twins" she corrected, "Our souls are different, they will always be William."

"Bound to be rivals I see but yet you care because if I fall now you fall too. Our Lord Protector does its best to secure my power and the stability of my Kingdom, granted he could do better"

Meg decided to appeal to his vanity, "You mean a strong King could do better. You are wiser than any boy your age William. Surely you could barge into the council room and show him a million passages and examples of Kings who have defied their Regents times before. Our father did."

"And look how well that worked for him. He gained a powerful enemy in the Earl of Northumberland and gained the hatred of his family."

"So? A King's family is his people. You see William a King is a source of power and he needs placed and people he can draw more power on. Our Seymour family proved to be useful for one thing and that was giving our grandfather a mother for his heir."

"Careful sister your governess could be lurking in the darkest corners. She'd box your ears" They both laughed at this.

"I would not care too much of our lady grandmother, and she is not so sensible or close minded as other people think her. You'd be surprised brother."

"Sorry but no thanks. I would sooner have my eyes pry out by crows, I think crows would be far less hurting than her beak."

She laughed, "The things you say. You remind me of our founder when you speak like that."

"Well …" William said going on to tell a tale his tutor –who'd been his father's tutor as well –Master Richard Cox, had told him, "my old tutor used to preach that our father told him because his own did, the funny tale of when our great grandfather went on his York Progress."

"That the people wanted to kill him? I cannot imagine why" She said sarcastically.

"No. He said the people actually threw him sweetmeats at him and other kinds of treats." He laughed, "He said that the great Henry VII laughed so hard afterwards, in private when he told his mother on his way back to London, because he nearly fell of his horse because of a chocolate being thrown at him."

"Imagine that" Margaret mused, "Killed by chocolate."

_Stranger things have occurred before in English history_, she thought.

"It was funny. He was a great man nonetheless. He never took orders from anyone. His stepfather and the rest of the Stanley clan thought they could easily control him, but he proved them wrong."

"Just as you have yet to." She said stiffly.

"Margaret!"

"William you can't let that man appoint more guardians to you, the way he does it you'd think he would stage a coup to put himself on power! He had the means to you know. He shares claim to your throne through his wife. Who knows, after all this time he might put our Auntie Bess before us and name her Queen or replace you with his son, Uncle Anthony!"

"You are paranoid sister just like our grandmother. Shouldn't I be more worried about you?"

"What are you saying?" She asked with a hint of accusation "That I would usurp your power? Do you think so lowly of me?"

He wrapped his arms around her "Of course not sister but I know our grandmother if we were to take the battlefield against her, I would be too afraid to"

"And me?"

"And you too" He confessed. He kissed her forehead and let her go.

"I know that smirk; the Lady Governor has it when he has something up her sleeve." She said smirking too. "What are you plotting?"

"No, no, no, you got me all wrong sister," he said "I hate plotting, it makes enemies out of everybody but I recognize its uses and you were right"

"About?"

"The Lord Protector, he does have too much power and he plans to appoint his son, our uncle as another head to my household before his wife, but there is a way to keep them out of my affairs, most of them anyways until I reach the age of majority"

"Correct me if I am wrong but aren't you ten years, eight more and you are eighteen and old enough to rule"

"You are progressing on your math sister" He said grinning. Wit was something that run high in this family as well as plotting. But what would any country be without a good plot? "But you get me all wrong, I am not nearly that stupid as to taking the battlefield against" he lowered his voice as there were ladies and tutors still around, to whisper in her ear: "our grandfather naked."

"You have an ace under your sleeve, I knew it!" She said beaming. Finally, she thought, my brother is going to take on his inheritance.

When he summoned his lords to the privy council, half of them were still asleep. They were surprised his grandfather had allowed for such, but he wanted to give William a taste of what true government was without him interfering, yet things backfired when they got to the point of discussing how to put down the rebellions in the North, mainly Yorkshire.

"My Lord Protector" William paused. He turned around. The doors of the privy chamber had opened and in walked his mother. Everyone rose and curtsied to her as custom. He turned to his grandfather and carried on "should the Church be above the law" Eustace's lips moved; before he could answer, William hastily added "Any church"

"Your Majesty Kings and Queens are fluctuating source of power. This is your first time in this council-"He tried but William interrupted.

"And it shan't be the last"

Annie gave a secretive smile. He was so much like his father, but there was that toughness in him brought about, not by his scholarly mind, by his callousness which some believed made him a worthy heir of the first Tudor King.

"Your Majesty as I was saying, this is your first session. Never fear we will look after this kingdom for you"

"Here, here" All the men echoed.

William chuckled. He was about to give a lesson to these power hungry men.

"My Lord Protector all men are source of power, you spoken very well and a King is a very fluctuating source of power but," he made a pause. He watched all his men; he let it linger to the point of frustration.

"Well?" Northumberland grumbled.

Annie smirked, so did her son.

Northumberland could not believe this. Somehow, that bony boy of Henry VIII and that bastard wife of his–he looked to Annie- had sired a healthy son, and that boy pretended to know better than his elders did.

Did the King did not know that his kind depended more on noble support than popular?

Without the nobility and their money, William had nothing but a crown of dirt. A crown easily replaced. He thought to his own son married to Henry Grey's oldest girl. _Shame,_ he thought. S_he _might prove to be a good choice of monarch.

It was not a question of gender anymore but _who_ proved more suitable to wear the crown of St. Peter for him.

"My dear Earl of Northumberland, your father was tax collector was he not?"

"Yes"

"And how did he die, do you remember?"

"."

"No? I will answer it then for you. Your father died because he proved useless to my grandfather. You see we are all expendable except for Kings. That is where you are wrong my Lord Protector. Kings are not fluctuating sources of power men can draw upon, they are God chosen and what God has chosen let no man put asunder."

"Your Majesty makes it sound like martyrdom" The Duke of Norfolk said looking away from William's cold gaze. He hated as his grandfather, the previous Duke of Norfolk, the way this new order was ran.

"Kings belong to their people not to Churches"

"And God" Cranmer added.

"Why yes of course but when you put the oils on a person, that person becomes God-chosen so therefore it is no longer a matter of whether he serves God or not for he is God's representative on Earth. It is more are people willing to give or not their loyalties to God's chosen"

"You summoned us here for a purpose Your Majesty, duly noted me thinks it was not about theology."

William grinned. "Why of course not my Lord Protector, you men know more about than me, enough to humble me. But there has been something that troubles me"

His nobles did not say a word, instead they carefully watched as the King's expression shifted to a dead seriousness some had not seen since Henry VIII and his father before him (those whose parents had once served under that monarch).

William's grin widened. The time had come to drop the bomb. "My Lord Burghley has come up with a solution to our problems up in the North, as my lords know these people have continued to rebelled against our saintly reign. Some of them, Catholic; seek to conspire against me. My Lord here tells me some of them might be within these walls"

"That is madness!" Norfolk cried. His face was scarlet red. He looked to Cecil with distaste. It was these men. New men, he thought with huge disgust. Where was the England of his ancestors? The land where men could rise based on the prowess of the battlefield and one's noble blood, not the greediness of below?

"Your Majesty you should know better than to listen to these rumors, we are all men who pledged our loyalty to you. Good honest men"

William laughed "Your Grace Norfolk, not even you believe that. Now" he clapped "I and Lord Burghley have discussed a simple solution to all of this, naturally it would mean reducing the power of the guilds and … the nobles"

As he expected all the old nobles were in outrage. Annie was sure as her son that if her father was not so tired and crippled he would have joined them in their outrage as well.

"You cannot!" They screamed.

"Cannot?" William asked in his usual, deadly smooth voice with a sardonic smile. "I already have"

"By who? Your Majesty needs the support of Parliament and what about the Bishops and Archbishops?" Norfolk asked. "You don't simply go around issuing writs without their supports as well. It … It …"

"It what Your Grace? Say it"

"It is simply irresponsible!"

Even Cranmer had to agree with the Duke of Norfolk. As head of state and the Church, the King had to consult him first in holy matters.

"God has anointed His Majesty to be the Supreme Head, a huge responsibility which entitles Your Majesty to carry out His will"

"You mean the true faith, your version of it Archbishop" William said. "When my grandfather condemned heresy did you pray for the souls of these so called heretics, our true martyrs?"

"I prayed for them" Answered the Archbishop.

"And the Catholics?" Archbishop did not answer. "Well?" He probed.

"I prayed for their misguided souls"

"Misguided souls?"

"Yes"

"Ah, so if a pagan were to be put on fire, a Catholic to be tortured if he refuses conversion or, one of these new puritans for refuse to acknowledge my authority … will you pray too for their salvation? They are misguided after all"

"God told us to forgive everyone" Answered Cranmer feeling he was no longer in the presence of a boy that once idolized him, but one whose eyes looked ready to kill.

"So we forgive our enemies"

"Yes if they are of pure heart"

"No, no, no Archbishop do not put words in the Lord Jesus Christ's mouth. That is blasphemy. As Archbishop you should know that." Many laughed at his little joke, including his grandfather who had felt very reluctant to attend this meeting.

"Do not worry old Thomas, we will never put you in the difficult position to judge, you are a spiritual man, consider yourself fortunate you will never have to issue writs or preside over juries. But my other nobles here will and as expected. These traitors are misguided fools, most of them are nobodies and no threat to me but those who command them will suffer full punishment."

"Your Majesty, cruelty does not do a King."

"I agree but force brings order, I intend to make my authority clear. I have not gone against the few Abbeys and other Catholic churches but if they shelter rebels, whether common or nobles, I don't care. Same goes for every man or woman who gives sanctuary with the cover of charity. I am the King of England, their allegiance is to me first and all nobles, what guards they have are now mine"

"The nobility has no private armies since Henry VII took the nobles' private liveries. Nobles have little power now" Northumberland said.

"Now? Are you so sure. I do not think it quite so. In fact many of you still have men and well trained at arms, they are now mine"

"Your Majesty even your forefathers did not go so far. You leave your supporters naked at the hands of rebels." Eustace said desperately trying to convince William from this madness.

He looked to Burghley. A smug smile danced on his lips. He was no fool. Eustace knew that this was not all William's idea. He had helped, from Burghley certainly, but also someone else, someone very close to home … **Bess.**

"His Majesty no longer needs the parliament to pass this. In times of hardship and when they are treasonous, the law may be put on halt."

"And who are you Lord Burghley to say it?" Northumberland asked. He'd much rather liked to be ousted by that lowborn Eustace Chapuys. At least he knew him. Burghley was greedy and capable of anything to stay in power.

"Baron Burghley has been made Lord of the Privy Seal and my personal Secretary, before you open your mouth to shout be mindful of who you speak my lord Earl"

Northumberland turned from a shade of scarlet red to deep purple. His eyes were ablaze with fire when they met the gleam of triumph in Burghley. Then he looked toward the Lord Protector. He must feel the most betrayed and not only for his grandson, but also for his wife who had taken part in this!

"You .. you" he had trouble speaking "you made him Lord of the Privy Seal?"

William nodded with a mischievous grin but pride in his eyes.

"Without consulting me?" Eustace looked like a dragon about to spit fire. "Without consulting me?" He squeezed his hand into a fist and hit the table with it. "I am your Lord Protector and the first to know what goes in this realm before anyone else, your Privy council itself was made for this purpose as well. What is a King without one?"

"And what is a King without will of his own? I agree I need you but just as Kings needs of institutions to be regulated if they prove to be unwise, the people NEED of Kings to enforce the will if the others are corrupt"

"It is against God"

"God you say. Let that be of Caesar what is of Caesar" William said. Annie giggled. Her father looked at her with reproach.

Although her father was right, she sided with her son. Parliament was necessary –at times- but Kings were more. A kingdom reflected on how powerful and just the monarch was.

"You will obey my commands uncle, you are my Lord Protector still and you are above me in all matters until I am of age, but in this because it needs my immediate attention and you have said so many times in publics, I stand unopposed. Agreed?"

Eustace had no choice but to say with melancholy "Agreed" and the rest did so.

Annie stayed after the rest had left. "I am so proud of you William. It takes a brave men to show these men"

He was no longer a boy.

But he was her boy and William swung his arms around his mother. "I feel so afraid mother, what if they decide to rebel against me like they did with my great grandfather, Henry VII? What if they pull a Perkin Warbeck?"

"If they do you will smite them as he did"

He looked up, his light gray eyes met her light gray eyes. The one trait gave them away as true Chapuys. "But what if I can't"

"You must William. You bear a heavy burden but you must never question it, if you do then you submit yourself to your enemies. I did not birth a weakling" She said kissing both his cheeks.

"You make it sound so easy"

"It is not easy. It requires wit and you have it but you doubt too much. A King takes advices from his councilors without favoring none just as you did and pits one against the other, but he is also watchful. I approve of what you did today but you must never appear to contradict your Lord Protector in public. Our family must always appear together." She said. "Always"

* * *

><p>"Eustace" Bess said with a smile that was short lived when her husband burst in their chambers. "Come to hear your daughter and Diana and Isabel's at the virginals."<p>

"I played a high note today papa"

"And I grandfather" Diana said. Eustace offered a smile for them, but only for them. It had been a while since Diana found out he was her grandfather as the oldest of her mother's children with Philip, Isabel and Fernando. It came as a relief really, when she began to put all the pieces together.

As he was close now, she took the opportunity to see more of the similarities they shared. They were so little, she only had his color of his eyes which her mother and all her siblings shared except for Juan and Juana, but it was something. Yet she also saw in his face a huge discontent.

She gripped her sister and little aunt's arm. "Grandfather, Aunt Bess" She said and took her companions out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Roxanna the more outspoken of the two, asked her while Isabel tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Are you too really so blind?" Being fourteen gave her an advantage that made her notice things before the rest. She let them go when they reached her and Isabel's chambers. "Your mother" she said to Roxy "obviously did something to make your father angry, otherwise he would not look like a specter"

"Mama never does anything to displease papa, he must be mad at something else and he needs her help" Roxy said and Isabel nodded.

Diana looked to Roxy and Isabel as if they with an expression as if to say 'really, are you serious?'

"It is obvious why else would he be in the Marques of Pembroke and Countess of Hertford's presence sister?"

"For one he is her husband Isabel, second she is Marque in her own right, femme sole, never forget that …"

"Third?"

"Third –our brother His Majesty, the King, William III told us the day before, remember just the week after we came that he had consulted Burghley"

"So?" Roxy and Isabel said jointly. The way they acted you'd think they were twins.

Diana rolled her eyes at them. "So obviously, since he did not leave it clear if he told of his meeting with Burghley to Eustace Chapuys" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Very easy if you were observant and had a quick mind. "It leaves only one conclusion"

"Which isssssss?" Roxy asked impatient.

"Obviously he did not tell him and you know how William went on to talk to Fernando he would never let anyone come between his Kingdom. Mind you he is not like Margaret, plotting little devil. He is smart but careful and has complained also about rebellions in the North, nobles refusing to pay, religious minorities refusing to submit …" she went on.

"That would be harsh, even Margaret would say so" Isabel said, she who was friends with everybody, including her half-sister Meg, could see no evil in everyone and was always surprised when she heard someone was against a member of their family.

"Margaret is a spoiled brat, William is not. I think there is genius behind his act"

"Oh really?" Diana asked intrigued. "Do tell"

"Well imagine you were playing that game remember, the one with jumping on one foot on blocks?"

"Oh yes but we have a different name for it in Spain" Isabel said.

"Well yes, here in England we tend to use it as allegory. William like everyone is stepping on one foot on every county in England, following the rules of the land. All his life he has been told what to do but now the beast breaks free but unlike an animal he uses his wits following the same laws of his protectors against him … Really clever" she said slowly, repeating –"Really clever"

Roxy and Isabel looked at each other, understanding dawning on them. To them, it seemed that she was pondering on the outcome of William's first act of King, as if she was Queen herself. _If I was_, she thought, _I would do the same._

_Really clever indeed._

* * *

><p>While the girls were discussing about the Kingdom's future, Eustace and Bess were brawling.<p>

"How could you not tell me about Burghley being made Lord of the Privy Seal?" Bess gave a playful smile. "You made me look as a fool in there! What use am I if I can't be a good Lord Protector. I made a promise to his mother to protect this kingdom and William's inheritance, I shall not let anyone stand in that boy's way"

Bess chuckled. She waved her hand dismissively "Oh come Eustace stop with your theatrics! The boy had to be King someday, you are just mad that you are no longer his knight in shining armor, his protector."

"He is ten years old!"

"Mary Stuart was a babe fresh out of her mother's womb when she was crowned"

"And look how well that turned out to be!" Eustace shot back.

"Temper, temper Eustace."

"Do not make war with me Elizabeth because I warn you I am not up for your little games" He warned as she approached and pushed her hand underneath his doublet all the way to inside his chemise, caressing his chest. "Do not tempt me" His voice was huskier.

"Do not make me" She said pulling out "I would never dream of challenging you, I am too smart for that and I have my power of conviction"

Eustace rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in despair. There was nothing he could do with his wife and grandson. Bess, William and Burghley (now the Lord of Privy Seal) were the most plotting and cunning people he knew, and he'd met many throughout his voyages when he'd been Imperial Ambassador.

"Eustace look the boy is growing up what more do you expect? That he'd put you on a pedestal? For God's sake husband wake up!" Elizabeth roared getting up from her comfortable chair, her legs were still aching from carrying Roxy and Annie's child, Bella around.

"Your grandson" she lowered her voice "is the King of England, there is no turning back now you must realize this"

"But Elizabeth-"

"But Elizabeth what?" She mocked, it both infuriated and aroused him, "You did not expect the boy would look up to your policies surely? Eustace the boy is going to be eighteen in eight more years and you know what that means. He wants to make his own choices, live by his own rules"

"The country woman, he can't turn this country into a nation of … of …"

"Heretics" Bess finished for him, laughing some more, "Eustace you have done the best to be mediator between both factions but it is not enough. England needs to be united under one religion, one language. We are one people man, understand it. This is not your complicated Savoy or your former master's sober Spain, this is England!"

"Did you know he entertains Lollard ideas?"

Bess had to fight hard not to roll her eyes. "You do!"

"Of course I do Eustace I introduced my grand-nephew to them and very proud I did for he has able to reach a state of simplicity that he would not have if you kept that tutor."

"He was a good teacher."

"He was a papist dear and the people have far turned their backs on the Roman Church to change back."

Eustace threw his hands in the air in despair. It was useless arguing. Bess ended having her way, not only did William strengthen the Anglican Church after his edict, he also oppressed the nobility further into submission by the confiscation of their minor lands. Though, much to the chagrin of the poor, their lands were exempt from taxation.

It was no longer you were taxed or not, you were simply less taxed according to your noble status and how much royal favored you had. People blamed Lord Burghley but soon as he announced improvements to the poor relief, the people forgot their anger and cheered him.

* * *

><p>Annie was proud of her son. He was everything Machiavelli envisioned in a ruler and everything she had hoped for.<p>

"When shall you visit me again lady mother?" William asked as he bid his mother farewell and kiss her hand.

"I am not sure my little lord" she said. She and Bess were the only ones in Court who were allowed to do so, "But sometime, mayhap soon after all the raucous in the Netherlands have ended."

"His Majesty the King of Spain you mean and his affairs with the Prince of Orange?" He asked slyly.

Annie cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow. He was extremely intuitive, immediately he said "I am sorry I did not mean to pry lady mother, I am just curious. Lord Burghley says it's the finest attribute in a King. What do you think?"

"I think a King is measured by the level of kindness he shows to his people, charity my little lord and the control he has over his subjects while commanding respect at the same time."

"Can both things be achieved lady mother? Love and Fear?" He asked "Machiavelli would disagree.

"Well Machiavelli was a very poor fellow who died in disgrace after he defied his betters, you should know better than to listen to his suggestions, take them into account but don't follow them. A King must follow his own heart and not others', not entirely"

"You correct yourself a lot, my lord protector says you did not used to"

"That is because I was a silly girl of eighteen when I married your father." She countered "I would do everything to turn back time now and use the experience I have acquired throughout my marriages to your father and stepfather to rethink my attitudes then."

William nodded. It was very smart of his mother to admit her faults. He knew it was not done purely out of some silly conviction she had. His mother was cunning as the other women in their family but she was more mindful. Spain was not England and if she had triumphed in her marriage so far, William knew it wasn't solely based on of the number of male heirs she'd given the King but her accepting of his religion.

He wrapped his arms around her, for a boy of ten he was tall, and it surprised her how strong he was. The rest of the courtiers were also surprised but not by his strength but by his show of affection which was very rare to see in their little King.

There were no sweet words or true farewell. William simply bowed to his mother and told her "I shall pray for a safe journey"

Annie nodded. She could not have asked for more. It was William's way of telling her he loved her.

Her other children took turns saying their goodbyes to their brother. Margaret gave them an even bow, her eyes fixated on her mother. The coldness of them sent shivers down Annie's spine. She never thought she would feel this way about one of her children.

They entered separate carriages, she, Fernando and Isabel in one, and Diana and her Dueña, the Duchess of Alba, in the other.

They reached Spain and disembarked on the port city of Coruña. They made several stops before they reached the Alcázar in Madrid.

Philip was there to greet them, "My Lord" Annie said formally greeting her husband, their children followed.

By his side was Ligo and of course their younger children Juan and Juana.

Annie eyed them feeling pride but pity. She had not been strong to carry them to full term and because of her leg and the constant pains she suffered, the babies had been born weak and their condition had not changed over time.

Philip assured her as they dined that it would, but Annie was not so sure but for her children's sake she kept a cool face and smiled when Juana demonstrated her music skills, playing the lute and singing before them at her father's insistence. They ignored the coughing part from her brother; Philip's doctor was by his side giving him his tonic. They all applauded when Juana was finished. She looked very satisfied with her achievements.


	50. To Rule Your Must First Follow

_**Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme. I do however ow the plot and my OCs.**_

**Many thanks to Mimi Dubois and my beta reader VelocityGirl1980 both of whom without I would not have continued and have helped me greatly with the plot. And also thank yous to those of you who continue to review. ;) Mimi thanks for all her help and support really go check out her fic "Faith For Duty" and I also insist to go check out Velocity's "Power and Passion" they are two of the best fics in town and if you ever need an advice or two, they are the people you want to go for. Thanks guys.**

**And now as the Chicago ladies would say, on with the show:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 50: <em>To Rule You Must First Follow**

"_For several reasons, therefore, Charles V was glad to have his son once more under his direct scrutiny, and he had labored to improve his manners, his understanding of politic and his knowledge of the Low Countries … This time it would seem that everyone was favorably impressed."_

_**~Philip II of Spain by Geoffrey Parker (p.21)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1571<strong>_

**Madrid, Spain  
>Aranjuez Palace:<strong>

Philip now took it upon himself to train his grandson in the art of music, dancing, and politics. He took the twelve-year-old boy everywhere. Mainly it had to who his parents were and that madness ran high in their family. He had seen it in his grandmother, Juana, in his son, Ligo's father, Carlos.

He did not want to be the cause of more animosity between his son and his own son but he had to face the facts. Carlos was not the son he desired. He was not fit to rule any kingdom and if he became King his wife would be the real power behind the throne with her own mother behind the curtain dictating instructions –like Nero's mother. The last thing Philip wanted was have Mary ruling over his dominions.

No, God had spoken. He delivered him Felipe Diego for a reason and that reason had to be for Philip to make him King of Spain, Duke of Milan, King of Naples, after he was gone.

He drafted up a new will the following day he had taken his grandson before the Cortes so he could see government in action. In the will he stated:

_Off all the heirs of my firstborn son, Don Carlos and his wife, Catalina Tudor-Wittelsbach body, only their firstborn son, Felipe Diego who by this day forth in the year of our Lord, 1571, shall be known as the Prince of Asturias, will become my heir and first in line to the Crown of Spain, Naples and Dukedom of Milan. His male heirs and their male heirs will follow. In the absence of any offspring the Crown will then be passed to Fernando and his heirs. In the absence of any offspring the crown will fall unto Juan … _

He had to battle the Cortes, the Council of Castile for approval but in the end he got what he want like he always did with the help of the Church who agreed that a mad King would benefit no one.  
>Carlos and his younger sons were the last to be included in the will. Philip prepared himself mentally for when his son came however, he was surprised to find Carlos not only appeared affable but indifferent. Such attitude worried Philip. He did not trust his son. He knew him well enough to know he had a secret scheme up his sleeve. No doubt, all thanks to that pretty wife of his.<p>

Yet Philip was not going to back down from his decision. It was the wisest course, the Duke of Alba told him so.

"Now Ligo I will entrust you the safety of your household, this palace. You will be responsible and I will appoint you my personal secretary and you will oversee what happens in the Netherlands with your uncle's personal secretary and keep close contact with the Prince of Eboli."

Ligo's eyes went wide. Finally, he found his voice.  
>"Your Majesty this is an honor"<p>

"Now, now Ligo we are not in public you are free to call me what you want My Prince" He said in pure jest.

Ligo laughed "Grandfather why not my uncle Juan, the Duke, Ruy, why not anyone with more experience, why me?"

Philip walked to his grandson and rested his hand on his shoulder, "Because you are my heir and future King… Prince of Asturias"

Ligo's large sapphire eyes met his grandfather's, equally sapphire. "Wh-what?"

Philip understood and quickly assured him, "I was going to tell you sooner but I wanted to hear your father's reaction." Ligo nodded his eyes darkening. He knew his father would never allow it, however Philip added to his relief: "Your father showed no opposition" Ligo's eyes instantly brightened. "But that does not mean that your mother will not have anything to say on the subject. Catalina is her contact here. Come Ligo don't deny it, you know it well enough as I do. I know you love her, I see it in your eyes, so do I, but your sister is blinded by your father and whatever she says you must remember that me and Annie love you most of all."

"I will never betray you grandfather." He told him, wishing to add the word 'dare'.  
>"And I shall not disappoint you. I will oversee all the <em><strong>consultas<strong>_ and papers as your secretary."

"And you shall put in your own recommendation. I remember what my father said Ligo, he said do not accept flattery and that is exactly what I do not want, why I am entrusting you with this big task. I want you to be wise and I want your honest opinion."

Ligo perfectly understood. Philip wanted a strong man who would have no qualms in crushing the rebellions in Aragon and combat heresy. Out of all of Philip's heirs, Ligo was the one who possessed the characteristics that made a strong monarch. He possessed strong, firm character and he never backed down from a fight unless he saw logic in the other party's argument.

Fernando for all his physical attributes was weak and indecisive like his father. He spent too much of his time debating whether he should do something instead of acting.

"I will strive to meet your expectations and I will give you my answer when you seek it or when it needs to be." Ligo swore standing erect like a man.

"Honest of you my grandson but also very wise answer. I can see great things in story for you already."

"You won't grandfather" Ligo said seriously, his sky blue eyes boring into Philip's sky blue eyes.

"Good boy, good boy" Philip said caressing his grandson's chin. He saw himself as a young and inexperienced man, so young at the time when he'd been plunged by his own father to arrange for his mother's funeral and handle minor acts of governments. He had always resented his father for that but now with Ligo he saw the wisdom in Charles' actions.

It was sink or swim. There would be no room for failure. He had full confidence in Ligo. He was of his blood. He would do an excellent job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1572<strong>_

Fernando felt sometimes envious. Ligo was turning out to be everything his father wanted in a son _and _heir, his mind added. They even had the same interests! Philip had asked Ligo what new plants should be in his gardens and as always his answer satisfied Philip.

He went daily to his chaplain and the priest told him to do penance for his sins, but he could not help it.

Why could he not be the first in his will? His father had never loved his older brother anyway. Why not make him the Prince of Asturias then, it would be a further slight to Carlos. He did not think it made sense and he was not the only one.

Catalina tried to do her best, following her mother's orders at her father's behest. Yet Ligo was completely smitten by the Queen of Spain and bought their grandfather's act that he loved him.

Philip II loved no one, not even himself. It was absurd that he put Ligo first in the line of succession before their father. He was not even included!

Catalina voiced her concerns to him. But they fell on deaf ears.

She paced back and forth in her rooms. She knew that the King was spying on her and that Ligo as well. Like grandfather like grandson, she thought with contempt.

It was funny. She hated her grandfather for what she was doing but like Fernando she could not help but like, really like, Ligo for to them he represented all the good in the world.

He was lively in private but serious and discreet in public, he embodied all the noble virtues of a Spanish Prince and of the new religious revival. He was the example of prudence and humility. More than anyone he stressed over the importance of reforming the monasteries and the nunneries, especially the nunneries and convent that in his view where vital for unifying the country. Years ago there had been rumors of a Lutheran sect near the town of Avila, whether they were true or not it had sparked a tremor of fear and paranoia in the Christian population. The Inquisition became more ruthless. Although their grandfather did an effort not to encourage them, he was also fearful. For where there was one, there surely were others. Ligo, his heir and their pride, was different. He did not oppose but neither encouraged their methods but did much to help great many of the people persecuted (large numbers of them with converso background). Nevertheless, his grandfather had the final word and Ligo was wise enough not to stretch beyond the means their grandfather had given him.

She sank back in her chair and threw the dice. She got very lonely here, at least when she was with her parents she had her father or María to play with. Here she had no one. Diana was too old to play now and Juana was constantly sick along with her twin brother Juan, and Isabel spend more time with Fernando and Ligo.

Wondering who it could be, she did not bother to ask one of her ladies, she went herself and opened the door. She came face to face with the Queen.

"Your Majesty" They curtsied and cast their eyes down in obeisance for their Queen.

"Doña Catalina, can we speak in private?"

Catalina nodded. She dismissed her women and closed the door behind them. She saw no reason why not. Nothing she could say could make her change her mind.

"How are you Catalina? May I call you Catalina?" She nodded.

Annie sat down and invited Catalina to sit next to her. She did so. Annie breathed a deep sigh and rested her cane on the small table in front of the sofa.

"You know you and I have not had enough time to reconnect. Philip and I have tried so hard to make you feel comfortable but I see you still are afraid. May I ask why?"

She had never bothered to answer her question, why should she now? Yet something in the back of her head screamed at her and she answered, "I am fine Your Majesty and 'tis not your fault, not yours specifically, it is just … it is just …" She struggled to say the words. They were there in her mind but she could not say them.

"Just what?" Annie asked showing no impatience.

She looked up and her green-blue eyes met the Queen's bright gray. Her sight was breathtaking. Her black gown with golden embroidery of tiny flowers and vines, with its high neckline, pearl buttons, V-waist and a golden chain around it, accentuated that.

Beautiful as she was, Catalina was not overtaken by her beauty and decided to speak the truth.

"I miss my family Your Majesty. I have not seen my mother in two years."

"You have seen her on several occasions at court."

"That is not the same. You and His Majesty do not allow me to talk with her or my father." She could not decide anymore whom she missed the most. "Please Your Majesty, I appeal to your conscience, let me see them." It was not her to beg but she missed her family terribly.

Annie recognized longing in her eyes. _You are doing the same thing your mother did to you when she denied you your father._ Her mind screamed at her. _But that was different, _she argued,_ my mother was a jealous and sad woman who wanted to punish me for her own folly._ In the end she stayed with her father thanks to her Aunt Bess.

Yet, her mind said to her: _Is that any different?_

She looked at Catalina. The tears were filling up her eyes. She recognized that expression, it was the same begging expression she wore when she appealed to her own mother before her father , her stepfather, and Aunt Bess to let her go.

_It's where she belongs._

With a painful nod and grasping Catalina's hand, giving a gentle squeeze, she said: "I will see what I can do"

She fulfilled her promise that very same night alone with Philip in their bed in each other's arms. She had her head resting on his pale chest.

"Catalina needs her mother and father Philip."

Philip sighed. He thought they were past this by now. "Annie I risked everything bringing her here" _For you_, he wished to say but there was too much potential hurt, so instead he said: "I did not agree at first and it is too late now even if I wanted, for her to go back."

Annie looked up. "You love her"

"I do" Philip said with a chuckle. He was still in denial, besides Ligo he never believed he could love another one of his son's offspring but Catalina was like her brother, special. He gazed down at his wife, "That is why I can't have her influenced by Carlos or your sister. I know she has been keeping correspondence and that her Dueña is responsible for this. I could take the woman away if I wished to but I know Catalina would fear us more."

"Philip" She made a long pause "Remember your mother … my father. We can't afford another broken heart."

"She has everything he needs" Philip said imperiously getting annoyed with Annie. Seeing his wife frown for he rarely talked so to her, he recovered and bent down to kiss her. She always challenged him and he loved that, for that meant she would make it up to him later in very _exquisite_ ways.

"Promise me you will think on it Philip" Annie urged once their lips parted. They were swollen by the many kisses he had given earlier during their lovemaking. There were still teeth marks on her body from the last one.

"I will think about it" Philip said for his wife's sake. He lifted her to his eye level. He didn't care that she was taller than him or that her leg was an impediment, he loved her nonetheless.

He sank his lips in her own, they opened wider to let his tongue roamed her mouth. Her legs parted ready to feel his seed inside her but he was careful when he pushed his man-root into her thighs and deep inside her clitoris, pushing it back and forth until it made all the way to her womb. He felt the warmth of his seed fill her and her release followed. Philip was invaded with a sense of ecstasy.

He withdrew from her.

"Oh Philip"_ God_, she prayed, _please fill my empty womb_. She could feel him still inside her. She wanted his seed to flourish.

Recognizing the look in her eyes, he cautioned her.

"I am too old _querida _and I am content with the children you have given me."

"I want more" She insisted. "We have had sons and daughters but I want more. Imagine another brother for Juan and Fernando to play with."

Philip did not want to hear it but Annie was very insistent.

"We could raise these babies together. The whole country would celebrate you as Zeus and me as your Hera."

"I thought they did that already."

"Oh Philip do not be paranoid about this. We could prolong this dynasty. Imagine what they would say."

Philip used to not anymore. People could say whatever they wanted, he only cared for her safety and that was why he did not want to bring another child into this world.

"Annie" He cupped her face with his hands. "I want another child but why must you question the good things the Lord gave us my love? We had sons, we had daughters and you gave me an extra daughter in Diana."

"But she will soon be married to that child the Duke of Savoy." She countered.

Philip chuckled. Ah so that was it. Annie was afraid of getting old so she needed to feel wanted again.

"My love she will not be married in a year from now and things may change even then, who knows? I may decide to marry her to the Duke of Navarre…"

"But I thought you said you would never marry her to a heretic."

He roared with laughter. "Never but the Duke of Navarre ambitions for the Crown of France and since the Dowager Queen of France can't seem to keep her sons from dying, it seems the odds are in his favor. Our Diana would be the future Queen of France."

"I do not want her gone Philip."

"It is not a goodbye; you will always be a part of her." He said as he had told Diana when she voiced him her fears of getting married. "We knew this day would come Annie. Let her live her life and let the cycle continue … If we have another child it must be because it is something we both want."

"I want it Philip, even if Diana would not leave I still want it."

"Annie you say you do but think of your health. I nearly lost you with Juan and Juana"

Her husband, who was not used to speaking his mind or showing his feelings, came clean.

"I come from a strong stock."

"You do but even strong men and above all women are not without their weaknesses."

They fell asleep. Philip hoped that Annie could put an end to this madness. He loved his wife and he did not want things to change.

* * *

><p>Philip summoned Catalina to come along with his own son Fernando. It was time to put an end to these disputes.<p>

"Your Majesty" They formally greeted. Until he dismissed all members of the _Junta_ save for Ligo, they were able to speak freely.

"Why you summoned us here father?"

"Is something wrong?" Catalina then asked, her eyes constantly shifting from her brother to her grandfather with great uncertainty.

He shook his head and beckoned them to sit. Fernando was the first one with that impulsive nature of his he inherited from his Welsh ancestors, followed by Catalina whose manners were more predictable and formal.

"Nothing is wrong." Philip said, "But, I am concerned that things have not progressed with our relations. We are family, our rise and our fall depends on our unity." His gaze fell on his son, "I know you have been sulking and falling back on your studies and don't tell me no for your tutors send me daily reports."

Fernando cast his gaze down, ashamed.

He moved to Catalina, "Your mother's letters carry one recurring theme to subdue your brother. I have noticed that you have expressed anger at your mother and not tried to turn Ligo around. Why not?"

"I made a vow to stay loyal to my family and by my family I mean the head of my family and that is you grandfather."

_At least she calls me grandfather._

"You have a good and loyal heart. But I suspect it is not loyalty why you not offered your brother like Judas, you love him and you love this life."

"I love my father and mother, my heart is with them."

"I know but you love this family as well. Do not deny it Catalina. I can let you go but I won't."

She swallowed hard.

"May I have permission to leave this room then?"

"Not yet Catalina but I want you to stay here for what I have to say to your uncle for I think it is important that you both put an end to rivalry and mistrust."

They stayed silent as Philip voiced his concerns to his son Fernando. By the end Fernando still speechless, could only stutter "I-I do not envy Ligo father but …"

"You want me to include you in government, in the juntas, in the Cortés." Fernando held his tongue knowing better than to contradict what was a certain truth. He nodded. "I could but Ligo is my heir if something should happen you would have the experience of your nephew. Right my Prince?"

"Right grandfather" Ligo said smiling to whom he considered his brother, if not in blood, in spirit. He wanted to tell Fernando that there was no cause for envy, that he would rather spend a quiet life in the country. The duties of a Prince were exhausting but he had to. He was convinced God brought him to this world to continue his grandfather's great work. He was not about to surrender, even if to make his _brother_ feel great.

Fernando lifted his gaze to his father and then to Ligo, Ligo had the kindliest gaze, he immediately felt at ease, and found his voice: "I am sorry if I caused you both trouble but … I can't help it sometimes I can't help it, and you can't blame me for that. Ambition runs high in our family."

Philip smiled and went to his son and patted his back gently, and brought him to his feet and pulled him into a powerful hug. "I know, I know my son but you will get your chance. You are my son and that is nothing to be ashamed. You will get your turn next year but I warn you, you will have to work just as hard as Ligo but never Fernando do it to usurp your nephew's place. Competition also runs high in our family, it can be good but do not let it rule you." He warned.

Fernando nodded and they stayed in each other arms. Philip parted, his son sniffed. He was strong as his father and Ligo not to cry. Philip then moved to Catalina. Catalina bowed, "No, no don't bow" he said. "Look at me. You have not come to me as a granddaughter should."

Catalina raised her eyes and met her grandfather's. His eyes were cold but his embrace was not and Philip was satisfied with this progress that at least she had not pulled away from the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Scotland, Lilingthgow<br>Lilingthgow Palace:**

Petra looked around. There were many men in black cloaks. They were all busy praying for her younger brother's soul. When one of the Baptist preachers saw her, he told her the same thing as her mother's Catholic chaplain had, "Go pray child, and be safe from evil."

She sighed. She searched her mother in her chambers but she refused to see her. She could hear her sobs and the tapping of her rosary beads against the fine wood of her table. _She is praying again._ One of the many Marys in her mother's service, Mary Seaton, came forward and gently pushed her back, "When there is a change in your brother's condition you will be the first to know" she said and closed the door in front of her.

Petra picked up her velvet skirts embroidered with tiny silver leaves and ran to her father and rung on his door twice but there was no answer. She knocked some more until the door opened to reveal her uncle Anthony. So many questions raced the mind of the ten year old. Why was her uncle not with his wife? Why was he not in England? Why was their Ambassador not present instead? Furthermore, why had he come alone?

Nonetheless, she went straight to the point. "Can I see my father?" She asked.

Anthony shook his head and looked at his niece with pity.

George was a lucky man, Anthony thought, married to that woman. There was no Queen in Christendom more beautiful and delicate than Mary Queen of Scots was. She was a true rose petal.

Would that he could take his brother's wife but he dared not to. Mary was faithful and her reputation went side to side with her beauty and intelligence. His wife was neither beautiful nor intelligent. Blond, sallow, pale face, she would never be anything more to him than a brood mare –or would be if only she did not spend half the time he visited her in prayer.

"Please?" His niece's pleas brought him back to the present. Her pleas reminded her of George. _But she is more beautiful._ Even in that, George was lucky. He had beautiful daughters, strong –with the exception of Robbie- sons. Anthony had neither.  
>One useless daughter, sallow faced and plain like her mother, and no sons.<p>

"Your Highness I am not allowed into your brother's rooms at this moment, but I promise you once I have news-"

She interrupted him, stomping her foot on the ground, she said: "I want to know now!"

Her uncle never called her by her title in private. "Why are you so formal uncle? What is going on? I want to know, maybe I can help!"

Anthony caressed his cheek, "Oh dear niece I wish you could have come sooner." Her brow furrowed in confusion, he decided to explain: "Your touch would have stopped the inevitable. I am sorry."

"No!" She screamed and removed his hand from her cheek. "My brother is not dead! He is alive, I dreamt of him, I dreamt of him!" She insisted. "He said he was fine in my dream. Please take me to him, there is still time."

"Petri the physicians tried their best-"

"Don't baby me call me Petra, that is my name, Petra! And I know my brother is alive, I felt it in my dreams."

"Maybe the dream is a sign" He said. He was at a loss what to say. He'd never been particularly close to his own child or Annie's. He knelt to her but she refused to be touched. She stood her ground.

"I want my brother! I want my brother!"

"Petri-I mean Petra … I am so sorry."

"No you are lying"

She could not believe him. However, she saw it in his eyes, the truth, when they darkened.

He tried to grab her again but she ran to her brother's chambers pushing through the crowd of Catholic and Evangelical priests and preachers and finding her father kneeling at her brother's bed, clutching his hand.

Robbie's hand as the rest of his body was cold and his skin was pale, his eyes had been closed previously, she guessed, by the priests performing the last rites.

"Dad" she decided to make her presence known. Her father did not respond, he refused to leave his youngest son.

Petra could hear a sob escape his lips as he began to sing him a lullaby. She knelt next to him and put her arms around him. George finally turned his head around. "Petra what are you doing here?" He managed to say, chocking on his sobs as he looked back to his son. What had gone wrong?  
>They had been so careful! Why? Why his son? Robbie was so small, he was so … he broke in tears and embraced his oldest daughter, Petra.<p>

"I am sorry" Petra could find no other words to say, she remained in her father's arms refusing to cry but when she saw the physicians push the blanket on her brother's face, she could not help the flow of tears that fell down her cheeks and tasted their saltiness in her mouth.


	51. Let Go

_**Chapter #51: Let Go**  
><em>

_"Never made it as a wise man, I could not count it as a poor man's stealing  
>and this is how you remind me<br>this is how you remind me  
>this is how you remind me<br>of what I really am  
>this is how you remind me of what I really am<br>It is not like you to say sorry  
>I was waiting on a different story,<br>this time I have been mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
>and I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottom"<br>_

_**~How You Remind Me by Nickelback**_

* * *

><p><strong>1574, March 20th<strong>

**(Spain, Madrid)**

**Palacio Real de Aranjuez:**

Philip was disappointed with the lack of progress. "The King of Navarre advances his claim to the French throne, if Charles IX, if it is true that he is as sick as he claims, then his claim to the French throne is stronger. This is the time to move now grandfather. Claim the French throne for ourselves through Diana."

"I have no wish of making her a puppet like her grandmother intended to." And besides, Philip wanted to add, she had no desire of marrying.

"Does it matter?" Ligo banged his fists on the table. "The time to strike is now. The Medicis fight the French, the French fight each other ..."

But Philip said in a loud "No!" Ligo pushed back against his chair. "I will not risk putting Spain in another war for this madness. However" he added, "if the French King proves to be mortally ill, his brother Henry would succeed him and reputed to being his mother's favorite he is likely to be weak and easily controlled"

"Easily deposed" Ligo said more blunt.

Philip grinned, pleased with Ligo's intelligence. "Exactly" He looked to his secretary, Mateo Vazquez, and told him to go and summon his stepdaughter.

Diana came and greeted him and Ligo and sat in a chair next to him.

"What is going on?" She asked cutting straight to the chase like other members of the Hapsburg line. Her close relation with her stepfather made her consider herself more Hapsburg than Tudor . "Why summon me with so much haste? Your secretary father did not give me a clear definition except the usual stuttering"

They looked up to Mateo whose gaze had dropped. Diana giggled.

"Diana do not be so harsh with our servants, it is not very prudent of you" Philip chided lightly but kept his playful smile. He dismissed him. "I have summoned you because I have discussed with Henry IV's envoys, now wait, let me finish; I have discussed and your mother agrees that it is time for you to join in holy matrimony with the King. You will be Queen of Navarre and maybe if the tide turns to our favor, one day Queen of France. Isn't that something you want?"

"I want time with my family." Philip rolled his eyes. "I mean it father, I do not know this man. First it was the Duke of Savoy now it is this man. I do not want to marry."

"Diana please don't contradict me on this, you will marry and that is the end of the discussion." Diana cross legged and with her arms against her chest groaned. "What I will say next will hopefully lighten your mood."

Please pray tell.

"Your mother wants you before you leave to spend as much time as you both can with Ligo." Diana's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Really. Your mother and I spend as much time as we can but she really misses you and these last years you have spent trying to accommodate Catalina, she feels you two have grown apart. Talk to her, even bring Catalina with you. I know she enjoys Juan and Juana's company and I would never have it be otherwise but her closeness is not doing them any favors. Spend some time with her, with your brother and sister, play with them, help them in their lessons."

"I will grandfather" She understood the situation and she vowed to make the most of the remainder of her days in Spain with her mother.

* * *

><p>Annie enjoyed the attention her daughter was bringing but she did not want to let go of Juan and Juana. Philip, Ligo, and Diana considered it a disservice but what did they know? When they had children they would understand. A mother's bond was unbreakable.<p>

"Mother you have to let them grow, look at Juan, he can't barely walk for himself without you supervising his every move and he is nearly twelve mother!" Diana said but her complaints went unheard. Her mother was stubborn to the boot. She was not going to let him go. She clung to him like a mother bear.

"He has everything he needs with me, don't you dear?" Juan nodded imitating his mother's smile and looked to Diana whom his expression turned serious revealing his true feelings.

Diana could not longer stand for this and walked to her brother. "Juan do you want to stay here?" The poor helpless boy looked from his mother to his sister. Afraid his answer would displease either one he chose to remain silent. Diana sighed. "Mother the boy does not want to be with you and I can't blame you. My father, my real father, chided you many times for keeping me close. Let him run, smell the fresh air. He is getting sicker, look at his face he wants you to stop hugging him."

Annie refused to.

"Will you just look at him Your Majesty!" Annie shot up from her chair, Juan nearly falling from her lap but thanks to his twin sister standing next to them he kept his balance. Diana never called her mother by formal titles when they were in private except when she was angry and she was very angry right now.

She didn't want to believe her _father_ that her mother was growing too dependent on her children but clearly she had and this would stop now.

"How did you call me Diana Tudor?"

"I called you by your title."

"You never spoken to me like that before. All of you think I have grown mad but none of you know what it is to have children. I can't let him out of my sight Annie. He grows weaker every time I do."

"That is because you made him dependent on you. He is afraid if he is away from you he will die."

"He will. His condition has not gotten better and you know it" Annie said in a hushed voice knowing Juan was still in the room. She looked to her chief lady in waiting, Pippa. Pippa nodded and took Juan and his sister.  
>Annie sobbed and hugged herself. "They it is his natural color" Annie said referring to his skin "A mother knows better. He was not born that way but he was so little. And he has lived so long. He is my little lion, my Hapsburg lion but your father thinks that I should not get too attached."<p>

Diana wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Diana I don't want to loose him. Philip is used to loosing those around him, I don't have your father's strength, either of your fathers." Diana was surprised to see her mother so broke. She was a force of nature. Juan's sickness had not only debilitated him but her as well.

She pulled her mother away and stared at her with that long, hard stare that she once remembered from her real father, Edward Tudor. "Listen to me mother, you can't afford to spend the rest of your days in mourning for an event that may never be. We do not know the future. If Juan's destiny to die that is God's will. You can't lock yourself away from the world anymore. You must be strong for all of us. Please" She begged, her voice loosing its firmness. "You can't waver in your faith anymore, you did once. You told me when my grandmother pushed you off the stairs, you had Eustace Chapuys to bring you back. You don't have him now but you have me, my father and million others here in Spain that love and worship you."

Annie nodded, her eyes downcast. Diana lifted her chin, "Mother" she said and made her face her directly "I mean it."

Annie closed her eyes and when she opened them it was as if the woman lamenting over her son had disappeared and in its stead was Annie, the warrior, the Queen. The woman Diana remembered from her childhood who had stood at the head of armies when Charles V and his Imperial troops tried to invade while her father was off fighting the French in Calais.

She nodded and said in a powerful, convincing voice "I will." She kissed her daughter's cheeks and called on to Pippa to bring her children, she turned to Diana again. "Thank you"

"It is nothing. What are you going to do?"

Annie gave a mischievous grin "You will see" It is all she said.

Juan and Juana came and bowed to their mother. Annie waved their hand dismissively at them. "No more bowing, no more clinging or kissing my robes children. From this on I want you to play, be children, spend time with other children."

"You don't want us to spend time with you then Lady Mother?" Juan asked, his eyes down as his mother always instructed him to.

"Have we displeased you?" His sister asked, her eyes down as well.

"No" Annie said with a small laugh. On impulse she took a step forward but then receded, her reason coming back just in time. "You have done more than what any child should have done for their mother. But it is time to set your service for me aside and live your lives children. Play, make mistakes, take chances, run around, scream ... be a child. Come on and kiss your mummy and promise me you will and no more lady mother"

"Yes ... mother" They said in unison and kissed their mother goodbye.

"You think they will turn out alright?" Diana asked, a little concerned herself as she watched them go.

"I think they will turn out just fine and that is because they had a wise sister to guide their mother" Annie said kindly looking to her oldest daughter, her little huntress.


	52. Lessons In Politics

_**Chapter #52: Lessons In Politics**_

_"I will hurt you for this, the day will come when your joy turns to ashes and you will know the debt is paid"_

_**~Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones S.2 promo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1574, April 2nd<strong>

**(England, London)**

**Hampton Court**

"Finally!" Eustace Chapuys expressed after he received the letter confirming the King of France's death. He hands it over to his wife who nods approvingly."You know what this means"

"I do but correct me if I am wrong the King left a daughter and a brother, weak as they maybe they are still the natural heirs to the throne"

"Natural but not the strongest" Eustace corrected "Henry of Orleans or Henry III has a weaker constitution than his brothers and too close to his mother will make him appear a weakling to the people of France. You know what they say about the Queen Dowager."

Elizabeth shook her head "Poor woman" she said rising from her chair. She stopped giving her husband trouble after the little fiasco with Cecil but she and Cecil remained the true power behind the throne behind Eustace ... They learned to hide it better after that. "She has been bullied all her life by the French people, the rumors are not true you know. They said the same thing about my mother when Mary's mother died"

Eustace sighed. The subject of her mother remained delicate so he was surprised she decided to touch on it. Nevertheless he responded in a practical tone "Nothing matters but how it ends. Henry III will not last long in the throne of France and Philip bids for Henry of Navarre."

"And Diana is drawn into the middle." Eustace said nothing. "Eustace you dream too big for your grandchildren and that all is fine except when you add Diana into the equation."

"What makes Diana so special to you?"

"Well ... I ... she is my niece as her mother, and I loved her father very much. It is natural I care for her. Henry of Navarre is a good man but good men rarely last in power. Philip supports him that he's converted but what will happen when he returns to Protestantism? Will Philip be so happy to embrace him as his son in law?"

"Diana will be Queen of France."

"Philip cannot stand a world where his will is not recognize and France is his natural enemy first and foremost since the time of his ancestors you must remember that Eustace. Now, if Diana were to marry someone else, maybe a German Prince..."

"No"

"No?" Elizabeth asked outraged. "But it is the Wittelsbach House. What better way than to put out these rumors that Annie is not Philip of Bavaria's daughter!" She said raising her voice a little higher than intended, the servants scattered their rooms.

"She is not Philip of Bavaria's daughter she is my daughter and everyone knows that"

"Everyone but no one admits to it unless pain of certain death. If one of Annie's children is betrothed to one of their cousins-"

"They are not their cousins"

But Bess continued -"If they are betrothed to one of their cousins it will put an end to the whispers and she would officially be recognized as claimant to his legacy."

"Mary is still alive and she has a daughter in law and that daughter in law has a son, her grandson. Albert is the Duke of Bavaria and the of the Palatinate Neuburg." Eustace said surprising Bess. For all his ambitions, he did not want his daughter to seem as an usurper to her legitimate nephew's lands.

Bess however had a different approach. "Your son in law has Hapsburg claims on the Netherlands and the Low Countries. The death of William of Orange and the capture of his son have not made his wars with these lands easier nor the revolts in the last six years. He will want a new source of money, for a man who has half the world, it is never enough. He has to have the whole world and why not give it to him?"

"You are asking me to plan the seeds of discord in his mind?"

"No, no ..." Bess waved her hand "On the contrary I am saying do what you do best, negotiate. Broker a deal with Philip over the claim Annie has as Philip of Bavaria's heir. Since he is a Hapsburg and their thirst for the world is known, he will form an alliance with his wayward brother in law, Maximilian and take the lands if the boy-Duke's mother refuses to give up his claim."

"She is a she-devil and with all the right in the world to defend what is rightfully Mary's grandson" Eustace said turning around. He opened the drapes to marvel at the sunset and its glorious display of colors, red, yellow, and orange.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Eustace turned to his wife. "Ah, I knew it. You were never good at hiding your feelings from me Eustace."

After all these years, in a moment of stress his movements, the way he avoided her gaze, betrayed him. And the mention of _her_, coming from a woman he once used to hate for her maternal relations but now loved, inflamed him. _She_ was not a subject he was all too willing to touch. Bess should know that by now.

"Come Eustace admit to it" Her voice turned soft then "You will not hurt me if you do. I knew what I was getting into when I married you and I am not ashamed for that because I loved you but I need to know if you still have feelings for my sister."

_You can't have three people in a marriage -_Her mother said when she realized her father was not ready to give his Spanish Princess. She realized now that Eustace was not yet ready to give his.

"Eustace I need to know" She was not much for begging but desperation brought her to add "Please"

Eustace let his canes fall on the floor and sat next to her. "Yes it is true" Bess' face fell "But not in the way you think" Bess rose an eyebrow "I have feelings for her the way a man has feelings for a dish that was so good and will later cause him an indigestion."

"You hate her" Bess finished for him.

"I do not hate her, but I do not love her either. I dread her ... I truly do for I knew her mother and with the same strength she possessed she passed it over to her daughter. I was there on Katherine of Aragon's deathbed when she whispered to me -take care of my daughter -keep her from evil." Eustace sighed and leaned his head on Bess' shoulder. He was impressed by her puffed hair made her impressive "She referred to keep her from the devil's taint. That night ... I ... we ... I took advantage. It was not real. She was in need and I always felt admiration for her mother and we acted on our basic instincts born out of need, nothing more."

"I did not know. You never talked of that night."

"I was so ashamed afterward, not because of what she did but what I did. I always felt responsible for her the way a father should but I could not deny my instinct to posses her, and I took advantage of her emotional need, after we kissed ... we could not stop."

"You did nothing wrong Eustace. Mary was no pure dove, she knew what she was doing the minute she laid with you."

"Did she? I always wondered if she did. She was very fragmented after her mother's death."

"We have only ourselves to blame for our actions. God helps those who help themselves, and if Mary wants to lay the blame on your doorstep she is welcome to do so, but she has only herself to blame. You can't carry this weight forever Eustace, you have to let her go once and for all."

Eustace smiled and nodded "You are right, it has been going on long enough" He said.

"Of course I'm right, I always am" She said with playful smile placing her hand on his knee.

"We should visit George one day. He has matured a lot since Robbie's death"

"Aye" Bess said with a sad expression but she composed herself. "I like that idea very much and it will do us good to get away from all this madness even for a short while"

Eustace agreed and lifted his head to kiss her lips. He had been impressed with the level of maturity his son displayed since then but he was sad it had to be due to that tragedy.

"We will have full day of madness with our granddaughters running around wild. Petra I hear is just like you."

She laughed, "So I hear is little Bess. I will gladly trade the madness of this court over our grandchildren." They locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Mary scanned the contents of the letter. She heard a knock at the door and turned to Susan "Answer the door Susan" Susan did as Mary told her.<p>

It revealed their secret messenger. "Come, sit here and talk quickly or they will note your absence."

She sat at the end of the table facing the dark mistress. She got straight to it, "What did my sister say?"

"They said nothing Your Grace."

"Nothing? You were gone for more than forty minutes and all you have to say of their conversation is nothing?"

"Nothing relevant I... I mean Your Grace"

"I still want to hear"

She gulped twirling one loose blond curl around her plump fingers. The Lady Governor was a good mistress but her family was in desperate need of money and Margery Greenwood cared very little for the boy-King and the new religion. She remained to this day a devout Catholic and she believed she was serving the true faith spying for the Dowager Duchess.

She told everything she heard.

Mary turned to Susan "Giver her the Sovereign Susan"

Susan took a golden coin from Mary's velvet pouch and handed it over to the woman.

"Serve us well and your family shall be rewarded when the True King comes." Mary said.

Margery greedily took the Golden Sovereign, thanked her Mistress and departed.

Mary turned to Susan once she left. "Well? Should we trust her information?"

"It could all be a ruse. Bess is too smart to speak such things in public."

"Supposing it is though," Mary insisted "My _daughter_ would be handing Bavaria and the titles to Philip of Spain."

Susan gave a nervous laugh. "Annie would never allow it" She spread her hands, more obvious sign of her nervousness. "She has no reason to usurp Albert's inheritance."

"Albert's no but Henry's she does. She never liked my boy" Mary said crisply.

She remembered Henry how he clung to life in his last moments. They told her her son was dead the minute he hit his head on the hard ground but she could hear him breathing when they brought his corpse. The stag had been for her brother. _God keep his soul_, she thought then, _he failed his promise to the True Church his mother served and he failed me, his true heir!  
><em>They would pay. It taken her time, but her plan was coming into fruition, it was too late to turn back now.  
>She had played the perfect courtier for her grandson's sake; the time to take her mask off was now. She would show the world … she would show Eustace …<p>

Susan shook her head. Mary had to let go of this hatred. It was destroying her. "She is blameless for his death."

Mary glared at her "What do you know of loss? You never experienced the death of child, comforted him when he journeyed to the underworld, kissed him while they dressed him ... I still dress him in my dreams." Mary's voice broke. Her hand went to her mouth.

Susan knelt to her mistress and clutched her other hand. "I do know Mary. I had one miscarriage before I had Anthony though I never knew suffering as you did. Your son will be King if God wills it."

She shook her head. "No" She said regaining her toughness "He WILL be King. I will make him King" _And Margaret will be my puppet. I will undermine all of __**her**__ dreams. She will know suffering and when her joy turns to ashes and her glorious Empire is destroyed I will let her die._ She vowed.

Susan could do nothing but keep her hands wrapped around Mary's bony hand. It was all she could do, offer comfort. She was still their Mary. She was still Katherine's Mary. There was good in her deep down; she was still that little girl that run wild around Ludlow Castle seeking for warmth.


	53. Family Reunion

"_Power is a curious thing, who lives who dies? Power resides where men believe it resides. It is a trick, a shadow on the wall"_

**Varys. Game of Thrones, S.2 **

**Chapter 53: Family Reunion  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"His Lordship, Lord Hertford, Lord Protector of England and Her Ladyship, the Lady Marques of Pembroke and Lady Governor of England, Eustace Chapuys and Elizabeth Chapuys and the Lady Roxanna Chapuys"<p>

The Herald announced. Elizabeth and Eustace stepped in. George and Mary greeted them. Mary kissed her mother in law's cheeks and turned to her father in law. They bowed before Their Majesties.

"None of that My Lord, you are most welcome into our realm" The First Duke, though Eustace suspected it would not be for long before he was elevated, told him and gave him a powerful hug. It was short-lived as there were courtiers and Ambassadors all around them.

_George has grown up_. Eustace observed.

"I am most grateful to Your Grace and Her Majesty, My Lady" He bowed his head to Mary.

Mary nodded and turned to her Lords "England shall always be our ally, let it be known throughout my Kingdom. There will be no longer any animosity between us."

The Lords inclined their heads and raised their cup at their Queen's proclamation.

And for her sister in law, she added –"We welcome you dear sister, you've blossomed like a true flower of spring."

Eustace was startled by her proclamation.

Roxana curtsied to Her Majesty "Thank you Your Majesty it is my pleasure to be here" She said respectfully.

Eustace was aided on their way up the dais where the Royal table lay. He turned to his older son, Anthony who replaced the former English Ambassador. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, you did not know about the brawl?" Eustace's expression said it all. Anthony poured wine to his father's cup and proceeded to tell about the whole ordeal "The Queen had a minor disagreement with Ridolfi her Italian banker, some petty argument I guess but she was very sour about it afterward. You had her screaming at her other Italian, Rizzio, and then George 'What am I to do with these meddlers?' It was chaos."

Eustace tasted the wine. It was too strong for his taste. He put the silver chalice down. "Have you found what the argument was about?"

Anthony shrugged. "Not a soul is willing to talk but the Queen locked herself for days and _Georgie boy_ refused to talk to anyone about it, even the Princes."

"Sounds like your brother, he was always very secretive in that." Anthony nodded. They looked over their left to George and Mary and their plethora of Princes and Princesses. Bess sat right at the middle enjoying listening to their wild tales.

Eustace sent her a warmth smile for luck. She was a natural at it. The children warmed instantly at her. Her namesake asked her all kinds of questions, namely about her own mother, Anne Boleyn and if it was true she had a sixth finger. They were all well intentioned and Bess had no trouble answering them.

"My mother" She showed them her long-puffed sleeves, "wore sleeves the size of bells, this big" she parted her hands to show them how big "and right around here" she indicated next to her thumb "she had her sixth finger."

The children opened their mouths and gawked right at her. They looked to Roxana for confirmation. Her mother nodded to her and Roxy told them it was true "But," she added "she had been trained in the courts of the famous Archduchess and she possessed the good tastes of fashion of a French courtier."

"Did no one ever notice it or shun her for it?" Young Bess asked. Her eyes focused on her young Aunt.

Roxana shook her head and Young Bess moved her seat closer to her. They were wearing matching gown, black and blue but Roxy's had silver designs of rose petals while Young Bess' since she was a Princess had gold designs of roses and vines.

If Young Bess' was not Mary Stuart's child, she would be undistinguishable from Roxanna who was a carbon copy of Older Bess for her strong spirit.

"They did like anyone afraid of change, at first. But then, when they realized what an intelligent and accomplished lady she was they began accepting her and she soon made friends with Queen Claude and most prominent scholars who aided her when Henry sought to divorce himself from his Spanish Queen."

"And he did" Her mother chimed in to the exciting faces of her grandchildren. "He got the Bishop of Rome to agree to a divorce. It was a scandal but guess what? Your great grandmother was so loved by her subjects and the people loyal to her as to their Pope, could not turn against the rightful Queen and so they stuck with her till the end."

Petri and little George gave a round of applause. None of the children asked about her beheading for which she was grateful. Though they did ask why she refused to acknowledge the Bishop of Rome as Pope.

"Same reason as James here told me before. Because I consider everyone should be free to practice whatever faith they want. Do you think that is wrong?"

The children, mainly the crown Prince, James, shook their heads.

She squeezed her daughter's hand and brought it to her lips. She was so proud of what her daughter had become. In short years she had become a true lady and stole everyone's attention at court.

"But then …" Petra said breaking the silence "it was true. She did have a sixth finger and I wonder, a spot on her neck?" Petra said.

"Yes it was but that did not make her any less great." Roxana said followed by a nod of her mother.

"Was she really a witch lady grandmother? "

"Yes, was she?" George, the youngest of the boys asked. "I would be scared to be married to a witch. I hear they cast black magic and curse you even in your sleeps."

"She couldn't be "Bess said in her calm voice, so much like old Bess. "If she had you and would the King of England not know if he married a witch?"

Bess chuckled and pinched young Bess' cheeks. She was a smart one.

"She was no witch." Bess told them. "But, she did have enemies in high placed and they were evil men out to destroy the true Queen of England, your great grandmother. Your great grandfather was very ill advised by these men. He loved his wife and daughter very much but they poisoned his mind against her, he wanted to save her but it was too late when he found out their deceit. May he rest in peace." Bess declared adding an "Amen" to her statement.

"Amen" The Royal children responded raising her hands to their foreheads, crossing themselves.

Anthony reported about the Royal children raised in both faiths, but they did not know to what extent.

Now that she did, she had to ask: "Can you say your prayers in English as well as in Latin?"

Mary Stuart pretended not to hear and returned her attention to her conversation with George and his father and brother.

The Royal Children nodded eager to please. They recited 'Our Holy Mother' without problem. Bess asked for another demonstration -they recited almost every prayer and Psalm she knew from the Book of Common Prayer her brother had issued and her grandnephew, his son, William, had reissued last year.

"His Grace, His Excellency, Anthony Chapuys lend us a copy and we have practiced since then last month." James explained.

"Do you have a copy lady grandmother?" Petri asked.

"I do and it is a new one your cousin will issue next year praise be to God."

Bess who loved discussing about theological aspects, face lit up and asked:  
>"Can we borrow yours lady grandmother? We promise we will return it to you, soon as we are done."<p>

Older Bess nodded to the younger Bess and snapped her fingers. At once Kat Ashley came with a copy. She handed it to her namesake.

Bess squealed in delight. Her mother looked over to the copy with revulsion but said nothing on the matter and chose instead to say to her youngest daughter –"What do we say Bess?"

"Thank you My Lady grandmother, I shall return it to you first thing tomorrow evening. Will My Lady grandmother and My Lord grandfather and My Lady Aunt dine with us Your Majesty?" Formal in public, Bess chose to address her mother so and asked her; her eyes looking hopefully at hers.

Roxanna looked with appraisal at her mother squeezing her hand tighter.

"If the Lady Elizabeth and our Lord Earl are not inconvenienced then I have no reason to see why there should be any impediment." Mary answered her daughter shrewdly. Young Bess' face lit up. She only waited for her namesake to say 'yes'.

Eustace watched their conversation with interest. He had chosen to sit far from his wife so she could enjoy the company of the children. Nothing had changed between her and their daughter in law but they were willing to put up with each other for appearances and the children's sake.

Young Bess broadened her smile showing her impatience through her constant tapping from her silver shoes on the stone floor.

Eustace who never locked some was starting to lose patience.

Finally, George broke the ice.

"It would be an honor mother if you were to join us" and then he moved his gaze towards his father whom he previously conversed about his wife's brawling –about which he said nothing, for it was not his father's business, "And you would too father. As Lord Protector Her Majesty and I are sure you bring a lot of interesting news from our English brother, His Majesty, William III."

Eustace felt delight surge through his veins to his heart when he heard George speak. He turned to Bess hoping she felt the same joy. It calmed her rancor at Mary's shrewdness but did little to alleviate the insult she felt for it. Nonetheless, she said to her –"We shall gladly accept that offer" and moved her eyes to a more pleasant sight.

"I will be looking forward to attending Your Highness," She told young Bess whom she poked her nose. Young Bess giggled. "You will recite me one more prayer from this book I hope?"

"We will all shall." Bess said alternating glances between all her siblings. The demand in her eyes made them submit, even James –who was the last one to.

He was proud of how much George had accomplished. George turned a better father, leader, husband, and ruler than he ever expected too. It made him question his decision over bestowing favors to Anthony and the dukedom.

"So will you tell me what the brawl was about?" Eustace asked his son over dinner. Bess was distracted over the musical performance of her namesake and her sister Petra. Mary and Roxanna were engaged in deep conversation, of what they would never know, but occasionally Mary alternated glances between everyone that Eustace was not sure whom she truly focused on.

George shrugged. "Anthony did not want to tell you?" He instantly regretted saying it.

"Son, I am serious. If your brother did not tell me then you must then."

George sighed and cast wayward glances at his wife. By the looks of it there seemed to be an understanding between them. George's dark eyes darkened even more and locked gazes with his father's blue eyes.

"I guess I should tell you before the storm hits England and my nephew." He said taking a large gulp of wine to grant him valor. He wiped the drops of wine from his chin with his sleeve. "Ridolfi came to my wife last month with a proposal from one of Philip's former secretaries … Perez I think his name was. He said he had something important for Mary's eyes only. It did not take me long to suspect what it was after I caught a glimpse of a royal zeal on the documents before Mary dismissed me. Ten minutes later and after a heated discussion she tells me why she banished him." George paused.

"George, you can tell me …" Eustace started in his usual tone but his son diverted his attention to the laughter of his children.

He looked from his wife and the happy scene they were creating with their children and then returned to his father.

"Ridolfi proposed Mary with an alliance with England … the true King of England, Albert Tudor-Wittelsbach."


	54. Forces of Desitny

**Chapter 54: Forces of Destiny**_**  
><strong>_

_"Before the day is done I will hurt you for this. You can run, you can even hide but no place is large enough to keep yourself same.  
>I am coming for what is mine, I am coming for retribution and I will lay waste to every city, every town ... No one will be safe, taste my wrath and look at yourself and enjoy the precious jewels while you can because I am coming"<em>

**Revenge by Anonymous**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1574, <strong>_**June 10th**

**Palatinate-Neuburg**

But he was cautious with everyone. He was still far from becoming the tyrant he would be in later life, but he liked his own way and was accustomed to getting it. And his grandmother's decision mattered. The own pope had his suspicions about her first daughter's legitimacy. But it was unexplored territory and potentially dangerous. If his Aunt was found the product of rape or illegitimate that could undermine his own claim.

It was founded entirely on the belief that his grandmother's chastity had been beyond reproach when she married his grandfather.

His mother reclined in the large throne made just for her next to her son's, and looked at him with a pointed gaze. "What will be your next move?" She asked a smile across her features as she read her mother in law's letter she snatched from Albert's hand.

"She seeks an accusation of rape. There is stupidity in that. The Duchess Dowager would be putting the rest of Europe against us. Not only your bastard Aunt would suffer but so will we, for where her reputation is stained so we carry it to our children. That is our curse."

"There is benefit in this if we proceed outside papal authority" Albert mentioned taking the letter and throwing it into the fire.

The Great Hall his father had ordered built when he was yet in his mother's womb, from England, had been nothing short of spectacular. It emulated the old Romanesque arts of the medieval era with some new elements thrown into it. "England is well worth a conquest as any other in Europe. Oh my son think on this well" Gertrude put her hand on her son's cheek "This will not bode well if you choose your grandmother's path." _Remember your father, remember how well he listened to her advice._ "Remember how your father ended."

She would not loose him to that bastard Queen. She never met the Queen but she hated her already, it was the product of years and years of the making after they brought her news of her husband's "accident". How his neck broke when he fell from his horse, dying instantaneously however she never made it believed it. And there was Mary during her time of grief taking over her business and her late father in law constantly visiting Albert and inquiring over his health.

He would have a promising future and because of that bastard Queen, Anne, he would not be here to see when his son took on the throne of England.

Albert withdrew his eyes from his mother and focused on the flames. Would these be the price Albert had to pay, the fires of the Inquistion, for his claim over that bastard?

He looked back to his mother and brought his lips to her hands, "I will kill the bastard mother, I promise you."

"Make sure she suffers as we have suffered. Make sure her son lies on a bed of weeds with a man on top of him to rip his throat out if he dares to scream in displeasure." _And kill the bastard Queen and put a knife through the life nesting inside her,_ it was left unsaid but Albert understood all too well.

"What will we do with her sisters though? Infanta Diana will be the legitimate heir in anyone's eyes. Philip of Spain may try to use her as a puppet and if she weds Henry of Navarre, he will try to annex England to France. It is only a matter of time before the French King croaks like his predecessors." Albert said fiddling with the subject.

Gertrude gave small laughter. She shook her head, "The French King would not risk over a huge portion of land. He has the memory of Henry VI, that twit who could not rule over two kingdoms and there is enough resentment over those two already. No my son. We should think outside the box."

"That only leaves one sister."

"She is the perfect candidate" Her mother said taking the miniature portrait their spies had brought them from through Mary's informants in her sister's household, of the Princess Margaret. She was amazed at her mother in law, how she was able to maintain her position and pass unsuspected through her former lover's scrutiny. "She is beautiful and she has wide hips. She is volatile but you will solve that once you have her in your arms. You will be like your father's namesake taking Elizabeth of York."

"She will be made a bastard first."

Gertrude could not agree more. It was the wisest move Henry VII had ever planned when he married his opponent's daughter. Margaret Beaufort made plans for her son's ascension ever since her marriage to Edmund Tudor. She thrust her Lancaster claim unto her son and became the matriarch of the most powerful dynasty. There question remained now amidst all their plotting who of them would become the next Margaret Beaufort?

Mary had played and lost when her son died but Gertrude still had his son. Albert was strong and this Princess, no -her mind racked- girl, was fertile, they could unite both the territories of the Lower Palatinate, Bavaria, and England and it would be the start of a greater dynasty.

Albert was a Tudor. Mary refused to add Wittelsbach to her children's last name when she married Philip, and her father had agreed in case one of his daughter's heirs inherited, there should be no doubt in everyone's mind that their children were Tudors and to keep the line going, he allowed the Tudor last name to come before the Wittelsbach. It had angered the Wittelsbachs but they were forced to accept it when there was a strong possibility one of their own could succeed to the throne of England.

The harshness of winter and summer in their area had made all their men as hard and unyielding. "You are no different than any of those men. Every men can be a King as long as he has what it takes." She told her son watching his gaze hardened. Like any mother proud of her son, she passed her hands through his cheeks and kissed each of them smelling the scent of Jazmin and Fresh roses. "You will give the English people what they deserve. Remember my son, you will be seen as your ancestor, Henry VII, at first, an usurper but once the people see you for the warrior you are and beget a son from that bastard's daughter's womb they will love you and accept you. What are our words?"

"Death to all traitors."

"My darling son" She hugged him. Albert smiled at his mother, she was the true backbone of this family but for their own sake's he let his grandmother believe she was. No one really wanted her anymore, surely a woman born in the harshest of winters should know that. But she was blinded by those around her and in her old age desperate, though she would never admit to it, for love.

"I will bring you the head of that bastard once I put my sword through her."

"No. Make her see first her son's body as you drag him through the mud and blood stained fields." Gertrude said picturing the bastard Queen wailing and holding on to her darling son as her mother had once held to hers. "Then when all her joy is turned to ashes you have my permission to kill her."

Albert smirked rising from his chair. He knelt and kissed the hem of his mother's scarlet gown. "Once the King of Spain sees the betrayal of his stepson he will support you and you will convert as a royal puppet of the Hapsburgs, then when you are finally secured you will invite him to Court and when he arrives you will smite him and his wife and your Aunt Katherine and her husband shall take the throne of Spain and our family shall be secured at last."

Albert shared his mother's sardonic laughter.

They had been under the Hapsburg domains for too long. The King of Spain would their dirty work. He would intercept letters, it would seem as if they were almost by accident and then he would question his wife's attendants and their spies would confess that the Queen had put them up to it and aided her in ther enterprise concealing information that revealed William had stolen all the gold and silver that came on Spanish ships from the Americas and aided the Huguenot rebels in France and in the Netherlands.

The bastard Queen did not know what was coming to her. She hoped for her sake that she was enjoying her luxury and her splendor because they would not last, once her son takes the throne Gertrude would make sure that every remnant of the Chapuys-Tudor branch were smoked out and put to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain, Madrid<strong>

**Royal Palace of Aranjuez:**

"Make sure it gets safely delivered to the English Ambassador." She said firmly pushing her royal seal on the red wax.

"Yes Your Majesty" Her servant said and carried out the letter concealing it under her coat, ripping it to shreds as she got to her apartments and replacing for another, a perfect forgery. Seemingly appearing all normal until she reached the apartments of the Duke of Alva and delivered the letter forward.

The Duke looked curiously at her but as soon as he began to read the contents his eyes nearly bugled and he said to the girl "Nobody will hear of this, go with God child and tell the Queen the letter was safely delivered."

"Yes Your Grace" The girl said extending her hand, expecting payment. At once the Duke offered her a pouch filled with ducats and silver coinage. The girl bowed and left his presence.

Once alone the Duke pondered on the information if this was genuine, it could mean a lot for the Anglo-Spanish alliance they were enjoying thanks to the Queen's marriage and her stepson.

He rose and paced back and forward in his office thinking on what his next move could be. He did not lack the courage to tell His Majesty ... on the other hand there was the relationship with the Queen to be concerned. The King worshipped her and she had done her duty for Spain and had no intention of her sons usurping the King's firstborn son's claim to the crown.

He scanned the contents of the letter and went through them all day, it appeared to be the Queen's letter alright and that was her signature at the bottom. He sighed. He had a duty to do no matter how much it would disappoint His Majesty.


	55. I Am Going To Smoke You Out

**Chapter 55: I Am Going To Smoke You Out**

"_For all that you've done … for all that you've written and turned others against me I will have my last laugh and when I visit you, you will wonder how it was I ever stooped this low and the answer will be right in your mirror"_

**"Sink so low" by Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>1574, June <strong>

**Spain, Madrid.**

**Royal Palace of Aranjuez:**

"Your Majesty I have come at great urgency"

"Oh then pray tell us what the urgency is," Philip said ever calm. The Duke of Alba raised himself and handed him the letter banging his fists on the table when Philip refused to do anything on the matter, having read it several times.

"Your Majesty this is important, the Queen is a traitor and she has been having secret communication and received illicit visits from the King of England's ambassador in her chambers!"

"Well they would not be so secret if they would not have something illicit to it now would they?" His secretary, Vazquez, next to him brought his mouth to his lips to cover his laughter, Philip made no secret of it.

This became too much for the Duke. Did His Majesty not realize what trollop he had for a wife? "Your Majesty the evidence is there, she has been writing to her son, your stepson, for the past three weeks and she has always refused to give her letters for inspection to Your Majesty." He took a deep breath before he said his boldest sentence, "she should be subject to the same law as the rest of us. The Convent of Tordesillas would be a suitable residence while she is being investigated"

"No!" The King screamed in outrage, surprising even his secretary.

"Your Majesty it is what needs to be done."

"It shall not be done then. I shall speak with the Queen myself."

"Your Majesty" The Duke said, courteous, bowing deeply before His Majesty and making an even big show of an exit as he gave a dramatic sigh.

Philip eased in his chair and sunk back. He turned to Vazquez "What is your opinion on this?"

Vazquez was surprised the King should ask since he had stopped relying on his secretaries, mainly since the betrayal of his predecessor who was still suspected to have been the Prince of Eboli's wife, Ana de Mendoza, lover.

He felt elated nonetheless and said –"Whatever Your Majesty says or does it shall be regarded as a wise decision but even wise decisions carry great weight on innocents' shoulders."

Philip knew what he meant at once.

"Mateo draft a letter and inform Her Majesty that her household will be severely reduced."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Mateo said, "Anything else?"

Philip's shook his head.

"Mateo" He recalled his secretary as he was halfway to the door, "If the Queen asks say nothing."

"Your Majesty" Mateo said and nodded leaving the room.

Philip sunk his head in his hands. What had the world gone to? He took a fresh parchment and began scribbling on it only to dumb it on the floor in frustration. He tried again and called another one of his secretaries, "Give this to the Prince of Eboli"

In no time, Ruy was in his chambers with a quizzical gaze. "What happened? " He informed Philip he had just seen a very angry Duke of Alba passing him without so much as a glance to him.

"Is your wife with my wife?"

Ruy nodded, confused why Philip should ask.

"Recall her and send her to the country with your children."

"Why? What is going on?"

Philip told Ruy everything. After a moment of silence, Ruy rose and looked hard on Philip. "You can't seriously believe these accusations. The letter could be a forgery for all we know."

"Does this signature look like a forgery?"

Ruy wanted to say 'no' but the evidence was condemning. That was her signature, the curved lines and tall 'l' at the end of the Spanish form of her second name, Isabel. There was no denying it, to the clear eyes this was proof enough.

Nonetheless, Ruy insisted –"The Queen has many enemies, you said it yourself and it seems very convenient that this should resurface right after you and her grandfather want to make a bid for the Lower Palatinate territories and Bavaria."

"Ruy, I called you here to assist me in the investigation if I wanted you to be her lawyer I would have made you so. I need you to get to the bottom of this."

_You are the only person I can trust._

"Even if I do," he paused licking his lips, his brown-green eyes meeting his cold blue, "and whatever the outcome will be, innocent or not" he said unable to say the word 'guilty' to a person he had come to love as a sister and wife had as well, "the damage to Her Majesty will be beyond repair."

Philip had no response for this.

"Just do it Ruy" He said, "Do it and let God find the rest."

* * *

><p>Annie was extremely shocked and displeased when she went to leave her chambers and was greeted by the terrible sight of the Duke of Alba and Fernando de Valdes, the new Grand Inquisitor and Philip's staunch president of the Royal Council.<p>

"Gentlemen what is the meaning of this?"

"Madame by order of the King you and your ladies shall remain here in these chambers until all the charges are cleared"

Diana, Isabel, Catalina, and Juana who were standing next to her rose up in protest. The first to speak of them was Diana who boldly launched her attack on the Duke of Alba, whom she had previously enjoyed a great friendship for his wife Maria Alvarez was her Duena. She said to him –"How dare you speak thus to the Queen? We demand an answer Your Grace and Your Eminence have you stoop so low that you send so many of your dogs for a poor woman?"

"Your Highness, with all due respect, this is non of your business." Alba said with much grief for he had grown very close to the former English Princess. He considered her one of God's children, one of the few poor unfortunate souls, who been saved by the fires of God and the Inquisition.

"It is my business this is my mother Your Grace and I demand an answer now!"

Fernando's wife, Maria, who was there behind her charge glared at him. Short and large-headed but with sharp piercing eyes like he; forced him to look away.

He cleared his throat as he settled for the Queen of Spain. "Madame your household will be severely reduced and you are not to leave your chambers unless you are told so by His Majesty."

"You have not told us yet Alba what this is all about?" Annie said regaining her courage to speak.

"Madame you are charged with conspiracy to commit murder-"

"How dare you?"

However, Valdes was unmoved and continued to recite the charges against her –"Against His Majesty, our most Gracious King to place your son in his stead."

Annie almost laughed but remained silent.

"You are also charged with the crimes of conspiracy in aiding your son his evil enterprise to steal from Spanish ships coming from the Americas and enriching his favorites, Baron Burghley, his Lord Protector, and his Aunt by marriage, the Queen of Scotland and his uncle."

"Where are you getting this information?" She asked no able to withstand the humor in all of this, she let a loud laugh. "My Lords do you not see? Surely, someone is plotting against me. Mayhap one of you."

Valdes' face turned a scarlet red.

"Madame save your insults for when the King arrives, we have evidence …" He waved the copy of the letter the King's secretary had made for them.

"Papers and more pares" Annie said laughing even harder, not a sane laugh but strained as her eyes fluttered from her daughters and niece to her accusers, sensing her impending doom.

"Really Fernando, you should invent better excuses. Your forget I am a daughter of the House of Tudor but I also share part of the Tratasmara legacy from my mother and her mother before her. I am not intimidated by common men and I shall not be held like a common animal."

"Your Majesty should watch her tongue-"

"No my dear Archbishop you should watch yours for pray –that once all charges are cleared- I shall not hold you responsible."

"So you do admit your vile behavior."

"Vile? Is it vile for a poor woman like myself to defend herself when she is being wrongly accused? I demand under my most gracious sovereign lord's laws that I be given the same benefit of the doubt and be shown the evidence used against me."

"You will not be given such privilege." Valdes said holding on to his staunchness.

"Why not?" The Queen snapped "The King's law applies even to the lowest of subjects, rapists, murderers, even converses, why not me, his Queen. Your Queen, My Lords."

"No respectable Queen entertains in her private chambers her musicians and her son's ambassadors."

Annie wheeled and faced her daughters and niece, "See that children? Never invite a man into your rooms even when you are with your ladies, your husband's dogs will be after you like new meat."

"Aha! So you do admit to it?"

"I admit to nothing!" She said spinning violently to meet Valdes' inquisitorial gaze. She had seen the flames of the Inquisition on that fateful day of October. She had seen true horror at her mother's hands, she was not afraid of what this man could do to her.

"Bring your guards, lock me up but once I get out, and I will, I promise you, I shall put you out of office and take all the benefices from you."

Valdes snorted. Nothing more than the product of a delusional woman, he felt truly sorry for her but he remembered his duty was first to God. He had been ready to give up when the Duke of Alba and His Majesty summoned him in the middle of the night and informed him of the Queen's treason. This was sure an act of God. The Almighty had answered his prayers.

He nodded to the Duke who left without acknowledging any of the women presence, including his wife. He briefly turned and gave the Infanta Diana an apologetic gaze.

Isabel and Juana as soon as the guards took most of their women, including their Duenas, sniffed.

"What shall become of us?" They asked their eyes watering down as their mother lost control of her knees. Diana and Catalina rushed to her side and helped her regain her balance.

"Thanks dears. Isabel, Juana do not worry children. This is just a small misunderstanding. Your father will soon come and clear this mess."

"But what if he doesn't?" Juana screamed wailing from the top of her lungs.

Annie rubbed her forehead feeling a strong migraine. Diana came forward and slapped Juana. It only made things worse.

Annie finally decided to take initiative. She took Juana's shoulders and shook her. "Quiet, be quiet. This is not the time act like a small child. You inherited your sister's responsibilities, if you want to solve this problem you are not going to solve it by acting like a lost puppy so wipe those tears and start acting like you are a Hapsburg."

Juana nodded and pushed her hands on her face wiping all traces of her tears.

"That's better. Come here" She said motioning for her other daughters and niece to come, including the Duchess of Alba.  
>"I want you to promise me that whatever happens you will be brave and you will always hold your chins up. It does not matter what the people said, what your father says, you must always remember who you are and where you come from, understood?"<p>

The children nodded saying unanimously "Yes mother." And "Yes Aunt" in the case of Catalina.

Annie wheeled to the Duchess of Alba. There was no need for words, the Duchess nodded solemnly and vowed to watch over all her children as if they were her own.

"Thank you, I shall see that you and your children are rewarded" Annie said leaving out her husband of her will, and showing the Duchess a smile.

* * *

><p>Philip came an hour later. He was surprised the guards had not retired his daughters.<p>

"My Lady"

Annie's light gray eyes met her husband's cold blue. "Husband"

The sisters and cousin could sense the ice in their voices. They were never formal to one another. Juana began to tremble. Out of all her sisters, she was the one who always knew what was going to happen before it happened and she told Isabel before the day began that she had one of her 'funny' feelings again.

"If we can speak alone"

Isabel, Diana, Juana, and even Catalina who had become very close to the Queen and Isabel like they were sisters, refused to leave her side but their father and grandfather's voice left no room for conversation.

"Go children, it will all be fine. Diana you are the woman of the house now." Annie told her oldest daughter, her little huntress, who had become the full embodiment of her namesake; the Roman Goddess Diana, strong, beautiful, and determined.

Diana took Juana's hands and Isabel, Catalina's, and bowed before Philip before living the room.

Philip followed their gaze as they made their exit feeling melancholy.

"They are good children, they are just worried."

"You assured them this was only a small matter?"

"I did." Annie said sitting in the couch. Philip joined her putting aside the cane he got since his gout gotten worse. Annie lacked hers. She felt she did not need it anymore, she told Philip when he asked her.  
>"If I am going to die, I want to die with dignity. I will not go like my old self without my cane."<p>

"Old self? You mean your namesake, Anne Boleyn?"

"Yes, sorry. I do not know what got into me."

She really did not. The room around her dissolved, replaced with another scene from another place, another time when she had been in a similar situation.

She blinked when she saw the woman staring back at her telling her to _'Remember',_ she shook these thoughts away. _This is who I am now,_ and that is who she wanted to be.

His cold icicles pierced her light gray bewitching eyes. "Is it true?" He asked her. "Did you write those letters?"

Annie said nothing enraptured by the horde of memories from her past life coming back to her, they merged with the present ones and she became a new person. Not her old self, but more determined that when she turned to Philip she said in a voice that did not sound hers, "No"

Philip blinked never hearing such determination in a subject before.

Annie recovered. She was not that person anymore, she was who she was and she was proud for it. For both her old achievements and her present ones, and because she was now more than before she vowed she would not fall … again.

"I did not write that letter but if you must know Philip, I did write a letter to my son, William."

Philip glared at her. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what that I could die before the year is over? That I wanted to seek his help to rush the wedding of Diana and the King of Navarre, Henry Bourbon?"

Philip narrowed his gaze to her midsection, wondering … It could not be. He had been so careful.

"Annie you are not …"

Annie smiled her hands resting on her flat stomach.

He laughed harmoniously putting to rest all his concerns and hugged her fiercely. Then he remembered she was carrying his son and parted from her. "Why you did not tell me? Annie we could have solved this with just one word."

"And then what? You would give Diana to the King of Navarre in less than a month. I wanted her to be with me for at least the second trimester."

"Annie she has to make her own destiny as you do. But if that is what you believe will be better for your health then I will grant you your request but next time … you will tell me first. All this secrecy makes me think ill of you sweeting."

"Rightly so, but you forget I am your wife and before you go on telling our marital troubles to your hounds, you come to me first Philip." She had never felt so humiliated by Valdes and Alba.

"Annie, I have inherited a great responsibility from my father and have a great Empire to rule. I can't afford to look weak. No matter how little a problem is I must be above reproach, I must be known for my decision, and so needs my wife need to be known for her moral virtue."

"Philip-"

"Annie let me finish" Philip said raising his hand, "When you were Regent for Edward, you knew the importance of ruling a Kingdom, and you could not afford to look weak or keep your guard down even a second. I have a greater Empire that is always at war with each other."

Annie could say nothing to this knowing he was partly right.

He touched her hand and brought it to his lips. "Wait until tomorrow and I will clear this mess up."

"How? Someone seems to have thought ahead of schedule."

"Not quite. The lady you sent your letter to will be questioned."

"By Valdes no doubt."

"He hates heretics as much as he hates you and if she is working for your mother or as I suspect, your nephew, Albert, he will break her or use all means necessary."

Annie hated being the cause of a poor woman's suffering but this woman had been close to bringing her demise. If this was God's will and lead her to her liberty, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Joyce Evergreen was the subject of long hours of interrogation.<p>

"Please" She was one of the few women the Queen brought from England. She told them everything they needed to know. Why were they doing this to her? Had she not done her Christian duty bringing the letter to the Duke of Alba?

"Your Grace I gave you the letter, everything is there." She pleaded joining her hands together as in prayer hoping to give her some results. But she failed to impress the members of the Inquisition who started accusing her of heresy.

The blood in her vein turned to ice and she turned pale. "Heresy?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "Heresy? Me a heretic?" She gave a nervous laugh and shook her head vigorously, fear driving her. "I was only doing what I thought was right, I saw the Queen and all those men and …"

"Lies! The Queen is innocent and you intentionally planted that evidence with malicious intent." –It was the Prince of Eboli who screamed this time, right at her face.

"Your Highness I beg of you I told you everything you wanted to know. What more can I tell you? I am just a poor woman who wanted to do what was right for her kingdom!"

"Your Kingdom by that you mean England your native country, is it not true?"

"Yes but,"

"So you admit to it woman!" Valdes said, such repulsion was his for women that his eyes almost burned her at sight.

"Eminence I swear I am innocent, Spain is my country now. I am loyal to the church of my ancestors …"

"Don't you swear Mistress Evergreen, it is a sin before God to swear on His name" Valdes chided.

Joyce covered her ears, her dirty blond locks falling on each side of her face as she ripped her hair net and lost control of herself.

Eboli grinned to Alba, Vazquez, and Valdes. The men shared a secretive smile with him and let him take over the interrogation.

"Joyce … Joyce, I won't hurt you …" He began softly. "I can help you but you must tell the truth. Nobody will know you told, this matter will not be recorded and it will be as if it never existed." She raised her head. He put his hand on her back and knelt. He whispered in her ear –"These men" he pointed to Valdes, Alba, and Vazquez, "want to hurt you and trust me Joyce they will unless you confess to me. Confess to me and I will personally see to your safety."

Her hands moved up her face wiping her tears. "Will I return to England?"

"You will and you will be greatly rewarded and nobody will remember of this. Just confess Joyce."

His kind eyes won her over and she confessed to everything. After the interview was done and her words were recorded on paper, unknown to her by the man outside her cell; she was let go and the information was passed on to Philip.

Philip tapped his fingers against one another, his arms supported on his desk.

"So that tight lipped … mother in law of mine thought she could won me over with a trick from one of her catspaw? She does not know me." Philip said fiddling with the subject with his friend Ruy.

"You could apprehend her but that would be too much unlike you Philip" Ruy said grinning at Philip's unrest. It was good to have the old Philip back. An idea suddenly came to him. "You could lock her up in your grandmother's residence, you would not need to convince she was mad."

Philip chuckled with Ruy.

"I would much rather enjoy seeing the evil from that woman exorcized of her body through the flames of Christ. If there was one woman my father admired more than my mother, God rest her soul, was her mother and for her child to turn out this way it is a stain not only to her mother's name, but to Spain."

"What will they think later then?" Ruy asked voicing his concerns. "Christendom will talk as it always loves to, trash about Spain, but truth you and I know is subject of matter of opinion."

Philip shrugged.

"Now if you do not mind Your Majesty, I would very much like to go back to my bed to my beautiful wife, and I suggest you do the same for you will need to prepare for the great make up tomorrow."

Philip nodded, not looking forward to that.

Ruy went to Philip and pat his friend's back. "Cheer up, at least she is stunning." Philip glared at Ruy.

He chuckled more. Philip did not know if it was the wine that was making him say stupid things or he was being reproachful.

"Night, night Your Majesty" Ruy said with a mock bow, near-stumbling as he walked his way out to meet his wife.

Philip signed the last papers of state and returned to his chambers. It could not wait, he longed to make it up to her but he was unable to say the word "I am sorry" and he was thankful she was not so insistent this time.

"I thought you said you would visit me till tomorrow when all of this is cleared."

"I did but I could care less what people say about us. A war is coming and when it comes your mother is going to wonder how she was able to live so large and covet what was her daughter's for your nephew and leave so little for the rest of her offspring."

Annie smirked. Maria Alvarez had returned with information of Joyce's interrogation. She wanted to see her mother suffer for this, she never felt such hatred for Mary until now … the beating, the insults were nothing compared to this and her nephew … as his mother he would pay for what their intentions.

He saw the intention clear as her sky blue in her eyes and wrapped his arms around hers. "They will pay Annie, they will all pay. We will kill them all."

Annie nodded. She proceeded to undress him. Philip left only her corset on wanting to untie the laces himself and feel the warmth of her breasts against his pale chest.

"It could hurt the baby," She said but did not mind when he fell on top of her, crushing her and thrust himself on her.

"I would never dream of hurting you or our children." Philip said passing his callused palms through her stomach up to her breasts, fondling them, feeling as they melted in the heat of their bodies.

Philip rolled of off her and pulled her closer to him in a protective embrace, passing his hands through her long wavy auburn hair. She had not lost her splendor … after all these years and childbearing.

He remembered what she said yesterday and asked her what she meant by that.

"Oh that" she said with small chuckle "that was nothing, I merely wanted to worry you so you could see the truth in my eyes."

"It worked and I would tell you it was a fine trick except that I do not believe it was a trick. This child could kill you."

Annie lifted her head and met his eyes, they were as cold and harsh as they had been when he learned the subject of her _betrayal._ Yet she did not see reason for him to worry.

"My age worries you? This is woman's business and I have always pulled through in my pregnancies. I only suffered one miscarriage Philip and that was so long before I met you."

Philip felt very restrained. All this talk about war, emotions, and losing her … She was beautiful, no matter what the others said about her sister –Philip's daughter in law-, with her long auburn hair and a complexion which never showed a spot; and she never put on airs of being better than anyone else. She was the perfect model of what a Queen, wife, and woman should be in everyone's minds but in Philip's she was more than that and the thought of losing her to any sickness, but childbirth especially, drove him mad.

He softened his voice, "You **were** once strong but you've grown delicate with age dear, you must be careful how you handle yourself."

_No more balls, no more masques, no more dancing, no more chasing your children around… _Philip meant. Annie scoffed at this and shook her head vigorously. "I can handle myself My Lord. We have been through worse before."

_True, but other times my wife and child were not so close to death's door_. He thought but said nothing. Annie had made up her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>1574, June 15th<strong>

**England, London Borough**

**Hampton Court:**

Mary never felt so helpless when they came into her chambers –in the middle of the day- while she was playing games with Margaret.

"My Lords, what is the meaning of this?" Mary asked in the same fashion as when they had come to apprehend her daughter.

Eustace stepped forward, aided by Anthony who recently had come home from Scotland, and the King of England. He cleared his throat and read from the piece of parchment: "By orders of His Majesty, William III, King of England, France, Lord of Ireland, you are hereby arrested for charges of treason to commit murder and usurp His Majesty's position with that of his cousin, the Duke of Bavaria and Neuburg-Palatine."

Margaret gasped, she turned to her grandmother with a hardened gaze. "Lady Grandmother it cannot be true."

Mary avoided her granddaughter's gaze.

"Lady Grandmother … _mummy_ …"

A tear fell from Mary's eye.

"No you could not, you love William" she turned to her twin and dropped to her knees, "William it is not true, you know grandmother, she would never do this to you, she loves you … "

William feeling sorry for her sister lifted her and took her handkerchief wiping her tears. "Please William, she is not responsible …" her eyes landed to their grandfather, "don't you see it is him? It has always been him. Cecil and Aunt Bess have warned you of taking his advice." She whispered in his ear, losing control even more and sobbing, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't kill grandmamma; she is all I have, for me …"

He pushed her away, tired of her cries and told her harshly, "You have me sister. And" he let his tone linger, his voice dropping a dangerously low "I have discussed with Cecil, and he has proposed a great marriage for you. This will be the last time you see our Lady Grandmother."

Margaret squealed "Noo!"

"So, I suggest you say her goodbyes. You were too big anyways sister of having a governess." Margaret rubbed her eyes, they were red and when they made eye contact with her grandmother, they turned redder.

Mary wrapped her arms around Margaret. "Shh, I will be fine Maggie, they can't do anything to me. I-I" her own voice broke and in the process Eustace, William, and Anthony lost track of what she said.  
>"I will always love you, I am so sorry … please do not hate me, always remember me."<p>

"I could never hate you." She said wanting to say what she felt: _You were like a mother to me._ "I love you"

Mary parted from her granddaughter and nodded to her grandson. William took hold of her hand and he and their uncle, Anthony, dragged her away leaving only Mar and Eustace in the room, and a handful of guards outside.

After a moment of silence, she asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"There are no words for this"

"I-I only wanted-"

"You wanted what? Ah yes" Eustace laughed all of the sudden maniacally "You wanted to put that idiot grandson of yours in the throne of England. Tell me Mary, did you really think you could make the English people accept a foreign ruler? Did you really think that Philip of Spain with all his experience in government would not find out soon enough it was you who made him kill his wife?"

"I never thought things could get this far."

"Oh stop it woman! You can lie to those around you even Margaret but you cannot lie to me. I know you, every spot of your body, every thought in your brain, every evil in your soul"

"I am sorry."

"I have been in the bottom of every bottom for what you did, not just to Annie but to our family. If it was for me" Eustace whispered in her ear, deathly serious "I would rip to pieces and take my pleasure with you and hand you over to Philip and watch as he smokes you out, and I would feast on the smoked parts."

"You did not know her Eustace. I tried loving my child, I really did but when I looked at her eyes I knew, I immediately knew who she was. I would recognize those eyes everywhere, the same that enchanted my father." Mary said with a dry laugh. It ended when she heard Eustace's response.

"You think I did not know. You think I would be so stupid as to not know my own child Mary?"

"So you knew and you still raised her, you still loved her over me?"

"She is my daughter" he said strongly walking to her, "I do not care who she was, if she was in her past life, Anne Boleyn, Jezebel, Queen Sheeba, I don't care she is my daughter and I love her. And, it was not because of any bond or any blood relation we had in common but for who I knew she was and is. I cared for her, raised her, carried her in my arms, sang her lullabies when no one else would, read to her, and was there every day of the week just like a true parent was –for her."

Another moment of silence followed.

She gave a desperate plea "Eustace if you want to rip me to pieces you are welcome to do so, I will even give you permission to hand me over to Philip's Inquisitorial Archbishop and burn me and place my parts on the dungeons … but do not, I beg you, do not unleash your furies against my grandson. Please … if there is any at fault it is me. You have me, do what you will do with me but leave my grandson alone."

Eustace pursed his lips. Mary dropped to her knees, "Please Eustace"

"You all have your faults in this but I can't allow Albert to live as long as he remains a threat to William and Annie. I am sorry."

Eustace declared, turned and left. Mary wrapped her knees to her chest and curled into a ball and cried.


	56. No Middle Ground

**_Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme._**

**First I do not know what to say ... Thanks to Mimi and Nat and John for their reviews, you guys have been the greatest and there are not enough words to say thank you.**

**Thanks to my professor and the class I am taking that helped me for this chapter, and the book Sister Queens of Julia Fox, which so far I am enjoying and promises to be a great biography of Katherine of Aragon and Juana of Castile.**

**On with the show ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: No Middle Ground<strong>

_"All you needed to do was climb those steps, and sit. Such a sad mistake"  
>"I have made more mistakes than you can possibly imagine" Ned said, "but that was not one of them."<br>"Oh, but it was, my lord," Cersei insisted. 'When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground"_

**~Game of Thrones (p.488)**

* * *

><p><strong>1574, June 15th<strong>

**England, London Borough**

**Hampton Court:**

"I am sorry" Said Eustace, leaving the demented woman to her sorrow. He did not hear Mary's cries as she hugged herself and curled into a ball and pleaded for her grandson or her nails scratching on the door as she pleaded with the guards to be released. Eustace did not hear his wife curling in her own sheets when he came to greet her and dismissed Roxanna.

"I heard what you did to my sister. And I want you to know I do not approve" Said Elizabeth flaring up, her face turned purple.

Eustace let his gaze drop. Elizabeth advanced and raised his chin to meet her dark brown orbs, which darkened when he replied he was sorry.

"She is my sister and I will know how to deal with her, you had no right threatening her."

"She had no right to plot and if not my kindness to either of you I would have slammed her head against the pavement until it boiled like a soft apple"

She slapped him.

His fingers brushed on the spot she hit. "I will take this as honor and bestow it on your whore sister."

"Do that and I will swear I will grant you honors greater than this" Elizabeth hissed flinging her hands on him but Eustace regained his strength and dropped his canes, and caught them and pushed her back against his chest, wrapping his arms safely around her.

She dared not look at him, her eyes burning a fire brown, like the lioness of the great Tudor sigil. "Now she will go to her grandson and plan a greater offense and who will we have to thank for? You have plunged us all into war"

None of them wanted war, least of all her who had seen what her father's three marriages had done to their country, and her brother raising arms against France and the Empire.

Elizabeth released his hands and shied away from his touch. Eustace gave a frustrated sigh and turned his back on her. "She is being heavily guarded. She will be going nowhere."

Elizabeth gave a dry laugh "You do not know my sister as I do Eustace." She said "She will write to Albert and my nephew will have support from the German Lords and the Princes in the Netherlands tired with Hapsburg's rule and we will have a war in our hands."

Eustace walked to the window and sighed deeply. It seemed like a dry summer. The trees were bald and harvest were poor, and the skies were bleak.

"I did what was best for this family" He justified. "Mary would have brought hell on all of us."

"And now you have aided her even further." Elizabeth snapped "You have brought hell on all of us. Spain has always been at war with the Netherlands, it does not matter who wins whether the rebels of the late Prince of Orange or Philip. It is not our business but now with his grandmother under house arrest, Albert will have a complete excuse to unite all of Germany and the Netherlands against us." She walked to Eustace and put her hand on his shoulder, hissing -"Pray that France is not included for it will be our downfall"

She turned on her heel and grabbed her cloak and had all her belongings transferred to her daughter's room where she would stay from now on, leaving him there in the darkness of their chambers, her words weighing heavily on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain, Madrid<strong>

**Royal Palace of Aranjuez:**

Annie ordered her ladies to escort her to the former Princess of Asturias' chambers. Catalina stood with her back against the Queen, her arms crossed against her chest.

"The Queen My Lady" Her head lay in waiting announced.

Catalina refused to acknowledge her sister's presence. She knew as much as Annie about her mother's plot.

"Sister" Annie said "I have come here to inform you of our mother's arrest. I am sure you must know, her informants must have told you already."

Catalina whirled to her sister, a shocked expression on her face. "I assure you I knew nothing Annie. I never kept informants around me and even if I did, would I be so negligent of where my information was headed?"

Annie smirked, shaking her head lightly. "No sister of that I can believe you. Our mother always said our brother Henry was the devil but she birthed her true heir in you" She said. She sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs near the sofa and beckoned Catalina to come.

"I won't bite sister, I just swallow but you are not of my taste I assure you" Catalina dropped her arms and sat in the chair facing Annie.

"Will our mother be brought to trial sister? Will she at least be given the same benefit of the doubt as you were given?" Catalina asked, going straight to the point.

Annie ordered wine be brought, she drank from her cup. "No, I am afraid not. But rest assured, His Majesty is a most gracious King and he will ensure her safety."

"In the tower"

"No dear sister in her own state in Hudson" Catalina's eyes opened widely. Annie gave a dry laugh and grabbed one of the biscuits brought to them. "MMM... these are really good. You did not think my son would be so heartless as to condemn our own mother?"

Catalina kept her mouth shut.

Annie pushed the biscuit plates and hot chocolate cup to her sister.

Catalina looked down to her midsection to her eyes, "You are pregnant" She stated watching her expression darkened. "Why are you doing this to us? Me and Carlos had nothing to do with this plot, we've told you so"

"I am pregnant and for the sake of this child I carry I will be unforgiving to all of you. I want you and your husband away from Court permanently. Your children will be handed over to His Majesty and placed in separate households and given new servants."

"How dare you?" Catalina shot from her seat, rising in one jump.

"You think you did not have nothing to do with our mother's plot but you did. Your names were on her informant's lips. To place you and your husband as Queen and King and usurp Ligo's position with your second eldest, Fenrique. You are as guilty as her."

"You cannot do this! You have no right!"

Annie's eyes pierced her sister's. "I do have a right, what our mother did, did in your benefit and our nephew in Bavaria. For that reason alone I could lock you up in a convent and order the execution of your husband but the love I bear for your son prevents me from doing so. Consider yourself lucky Kitty that I will allow monthly visits from your youngest children."

"And Ligo? Catalina? Fenrique? They are much my children as the rest. Have a heart Annie!"

"I have a heart and it goes out to those poor children you have manipulated and bullied into hating us. Ligo is the result of good parenting from me and His Majesty. I shall not risk Catalina and Fenrique to more of your poison. You are dismissed, pack your bags, there is a coach waiting for you and Don Carlos outside." Annie said wiping the stains of red the sweet cherries left on her cheeks with her napkin and left.

Catalina flung her hands in the air when she was gone, frustrated with herself for not taking on the Queen of Spain and England as she should have!

_"You will pay for this Annie!"_ She screamed in her mind. Both women were persuasive and trained in men's arts of politics, but the one thing they had no control of was their children and in a country as small as Spain there was room for only one woman.

She had ousted Catalina for the last time. If this was a war Annie wanted, a war she shall get.

* * *

><p><strong>1543, June 30th<strong>

**Germany, Lower Palatinate:**

"I trust that the Lady Mary and Dowager Duchess of Bavaria is being taken care of as befits her station" said Gertrude greeting the men.

"His Majesty has placed her under house arrest and allowed her to keep a few of her servants, among the Lady Susannah of Clarencius whom we owe her deeply for her hospitality."

"Continue gentlemen." Albert said imperiously feeling the airs majestically flutter around him, he could almost taste the glory in his mouth as his lips curved into a smile.

"The Lord Protector and his son, His Grace, the Duke of Sicily, confiscated all her other properties and the Queen of Spain holds her sister accountable and has taken measures against her and her family."

"Unbelievable, what has the world come to that the bastards hold all the power while true royalty is forced to be their servants? This is intolerable" Barked Gertrude.

"What news of my Aunt, and her twit husband? How did they responded to this mistreatment?" Albert inquired.

"Her Majesty has placed her and the former Prince of Asturias under house arrest and severely reduced her household Your Grace, the Princes had to stand as their parents were humiliated and placed separately" One of the men replied feeling great disgust as he did.

"And what does my uncle have to say for Their Majesties taking the Princes away?" Albert asked.

"The former Prince of Asturias latched on to his youngest sons. His Majesty had to send guards to retrieve them. They were-" some of the men spared a laugh, "like bitches in heat holding on to their father. One of the guards had to give His Highness' one swift kick at his stomach to let them go."

"And then what happened Captain?" Gertrude asked.

"The Princes cried on their way to the Royal Palaces."

"Typical what more could be expected from that hunchback's offspring?" She turned to Albert, "I was right my son that we should not have put our trust in any of that man's offspring, much as you love your Aunt, they have too much of their father."

"Hold on to that thought mother." Albert said. "We still do not know the whole story. What about his second eldest son, my cousin Fenrique and Dona Maria? What do they have to show for all of this?"

A smile appeared on their head informant. "Dona Maria behaved with the grace and seriousness as any well-bred Princess. Unlike her counterparts and the Queen's children who squealed like cats and clung unto their mother like bitches in heat when she was told of her arrest. The eldest Diana, we were told by our informant in your Aunt's household, was told she flung herself at the Grand Inquisitor and spat at the Duke of Alba."

Albert gave a dry laugh. "It is to be expected" He said.

His father wrote to his mother a year before he died reporting all about the Princess behavior and her brashness.

"But what of my cousin, Captain? How is he taking this?"

"His Highness, Don Fernando Enrique, took the news better than his brothers as his younger sister, Dona Maria, he went willingly and showed deep respect to his new guardians."

Albert turned to his mother and looked her directly in the eye. "The Prince is the true legitimate heir to the Crown of Spain like his sister Dona Maria. Both have behaved with true conviction and kept their emotions controlled."

Gertrude nodded. "What of the children Captain when they arrived to the Royal Palace? Are they being treated as befits their stations?"

"No Madame, the bastard Queen keeps her nieces, Dona Maria and Dona Catalina captive and as if that is not enough to satiate her thirst for blood, she has the Princes attend their eldest brother who as his grandfather's sevice"

"This is outrageous" Gertrude exclaimed "How did we ever get like this? Are they no morals left?"

Albert smirked. "What more can you expect mother? The Spaniards are descendant from the bastard line of the Tratasmara mother. They have not got a good King since Peter of Castile. Their whole blood is tainted" He spat.

Their own Kings of Aragon had the taint of Castilian blood being descended from the Antequera line that was just another sub-branch of the bastard Tratasmara line.

"We have to put a stop to this"

"And we shall" Albert replied not waiting for the men to finish their tale. He dismissed them and leaving the Duke of Bavaria and Neuburg-Palatine along with his mother, they got on their next mission to train the Duke's army and prepare to meet the German, Austrian and Netherlands ambassadors that were all too eager to break free of the Hapsburgs.


	57. They Are Not One Of Us

**_Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme._**

**For all of those wondering yes, Fenrique is the second eldest, in the previous chapters though he is twin to Carlos, it is never cleared but merely assumed because Carlos is a head taller, he is the oldest but he is not. Fenrique is.**

**Also sorry for the confusion corrected the date last chapter, 1574 not 1543, that was intended for my next story.  
>Thanks to Dani, we wrote a small fragment of a scene in this chapter almost a year ago.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: They Are Not One Of Us<br>**

_"Everyone who isn't us, is the enemy"_

**~Cersei Lannister, GoT season 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>1574, July 9th.<strong>

**England, London Borough:**

**Richmond **

Nothing grand. Court had moved from Hampton to Richmond, on such short notice. Usual complaints from the courtiers, not enough time to pack. William had his way, all he had to do was give them one of his charming smiles and they were won over.

Margaret smirked. _My brother is an idiot. Keeps his advisers to close to him, _people were beginning to wonder if he had a cock in that tight clothing of his. And if he would please his wife ...

Before the month was over, Burghley as always, butted in the King's business with a new proposal for marriage. William had preferred his proposal over their grandfather. The battle for these two men over dominance had turned almost laughable -into child's play.

Erzebet Bathory ... Her name already tasted terrible to the English tongue who whispered foul things about her family. Her family was a staunch Calvinist and it was not the only reason why Cecil chose her. She was related to the Sultan and her family was the richest in Hungary and they brought a great dowry.

Margaret stood at the head, waiting for this brat to arrive. All eyes were on her expecting no less from a true Princess of England who was their mother's daughter in every way. The foreign Princess would not be able to match her.

But she did and in more ways than one.

Erzebet or Beth as she preferred to be called now, to avoid confusion with the great many Elizabeths at court, took one step forward into the great hall of Richmond and raised her chin, her chocolate brown eyes meeting the King's light blue.

Her hair was parted at the center, puffed high over the forehead and keeping with English tradition she wore padded shoulder rolls and full sleeves with golden rings on each, with gold and silver embroidery on her white, gold, and red gown. Her bodice had a low square-neckline and she wore a pearl choker around her neck with two more necklaces falling to the middle of her dress.

William was impressed with the level of dedication and her mastery, despite her pronounced accent -which he was sure she would get rid of- of the English language, and to learn their ways from gestures, to fashion.

"Your Majesty" She said bowing gracefully.

The rest of her party followed their mistress and bowed to his presence.

"My Lady" William brought her hand to his lips. The ladies behind Beth brushed their hands to their mouths to cover their giggles, one sharp look from their mistress, they grew quiet.

Beth flushed at his next words -"Your portrait did not do you justice My Lady. You are a head taller than most of your ladies and far more beautiful."

"Your Majesty does me much honor" She said keeping her voice steady, her eyes wandered to the older Bess, the King's Aunt and his Lord Protector. They watch her every move, the Lord Protector especially. She turned away from them to William. He was expecting her to return his flattery. _Typical of all Tudors._ Old Nan told her. _All they want is flattery and a pretty thing such as you -with him- does nothing more than boost his ego._

_"_Excuse me for my forwardness Your Majesty -"

"Oh no, no," William interrupted, excited to hear what her delicate rosy lips had to tell about his generosity. "Please speak your mind, this is a free land, your land it will soon be" With me -he thought.

Her smile widened "This is a great moment for me. I was told so little of you from your Ambassadors, my former governess did not offer me much. They only told me you were the handsomest Prince of Christendom ..." she licked her lips and looked down, abashed, "...but they told me nothing of your godly looks"

_Oh please_. Margaret thought. William could not swallow that.

William threw his head back in laughter, the court followed. He led his betrothed to the dais where she sat, and was given the full honors as if she was already crowned. He loosened his grip and caressed her soft skin which was warm at his touch.

"You are nothing short of a goddess yourself Madame, all you see here will be your Olympus. You will be my Mentis and I your Zeus."

She bit back a giggle. She was not going to ask mindless like the ladies her mother forced her to bring. "Forgive me My Lord but Hera was the wife of Zeus."

"No" he said rather quickly. "Hera was his second wife, a shrew, a witch, his sister" His face twisted in disgust. "Mentis was his first wife and bore him the great goddess Athena, who became his favorite child above even those of Hera and of his illegitimate unions with goddesses and mortal women."

"And does My Lord think I possess the same grace and beauty?"

"More." William replied, unable to keep his eyes from her. "But I did not say beauty, her daughter had beauty, Mentis did not. You on the other hand are a perfect blend with Hera's beauty and Mentis' docile, gentle character."

"The betrayal of your grandmother, my mother refused to give me much detail, but is it true My Lord?"

"Sadly yes" William revealed, giving a deep sigh, sinking into his chair. He looked at his future Queen, "Beth" he brought her hand forward to his lips. Beth watched with a smile curling on her lips. It seemed an action he did not tire of.

"A delicacy to my lips as to your cheeks" He said. "Beth, there is no need for us to be so formal. This is to be a union between equals, you are my equal Beth not my subject."

The thirteen year old leaned forward and what appeared to be a kiss, was a lick to his earlobe. "If I am to be your equal, I shall be on top of you in bed as in governmental affairs."

William blinked. Was she out of her mind.

"If you want" She crossed her arms. "I could go back to my poor province in Nyirbator, back to Esced castle disgraced where I shall be forced to spend the rest of my days married to some old warlord who will take his pleasure on me as many times he wishes and when our children are old and chubby he shall raise them to be killing machines"

"You are overreacting."

"And in the meanwhile that I am forced to see history repeat itself" She continued, "I shall grow old, embittered, and spend the rest of my days looking back on what cannot be." She finished with a long sigh and a sad glance.

He brought his hand to her face, brushing the sides of her lips with a familiarity as if they were husband and wife already.

The young women were gave out sighs, their stomach doing flip-flops, feeling a bit envious that the foreigner would be the lucky one to be deflowered by their handsome King. Others, the men, hands joined behind their backs recoiled as the young King brought his hand down to her knee. They could not see it, the mantle blocked their view but they were sure -the King's look was one of pleasure.  
>The girl with her dark brown hair and large chocolate brown orbs was something new to them. They had never seen such beauty. Only their fathers who had been alive at the time remembered a beauty of similar features who also enchanted the King.<p>

wild laughter, large enough for everyone to hear.

Margaret braced herself for the blow. The blow never came, in one splash of wine that William intentionally threw, he let out a merry go round of laughter. Margaret covered her ears and gazed down on the rest of the court.

She turned her eyes from them.

Her daughter clinging on to her arm, shared her mother's dismay. Beth whirled around to meet the Duchess' eyes. In all the laughter the attention had diverted from William unto their future Queen._ One act like that,_ thought Ana of Austria, _in Spain and they would be locked forever!_

England was a very strange country filled with strange people. Ana's eyes fell on her daughter. Would she turn into a stranger?

Her eyes shifted from her to the future Queen. Such delicacy. Bah!

What went through William Cecil's mind when he proposed the offer to his grandson? Furthermore, what was going through his grandson's mind when he accepted? Eustace thought. The lady had no refinement, no manners and she was brash and forward like, like ...

"Like an Englishwoman" Bess finished his thoughts, knowing what went on in his mind.

He said nothing to this. He continued to watch intently the two interact. William was hopelessly smitten by her and Beth was brash and forward to kiss him in the cheeks and temple, and bold -when no one was looking- to suck on his earlobes.

He began to search his mind for a back up plan. Queens had been divorced, exiled, and beheaded on a regular basis. There was no reason to try ...

Beth's high pitched laughter resonated through walls of the Great Hall. Her ladies were taken by a fit of giggles. The young women that were chosen to be her ladies in waiting could not wait to keep her company and share in all the strangers' gossip and see for themselves, when the wedding came, the bloodstained sheets as proof of her previous maidenhead.

* * *

><p><strong>July 11th<strong>

**Lower Palatinate**

"So that is how the King plans to win a few handful of people by usurping true royalty's worth and exchanging a good German Princess over that barbarian woman!"

"Careful mother" Albert chided lightly throwing darts at his subject. He made a wooden figure who served as his totem. He imagined he was throwing arrows at his enemies, namely William and King Philip of Spain. "That Barbarian woman is thirteen years old and she has already had her blood. She comes from an ancient family and she is a staunch Calvinist at heart."

His dart flew right into the totem's eyes. "Bullseye!" He cried.

Gertrude rolled her eyes at him. _You do not see that William is toying with us as the Hapsburgs and the longer we wait for the French support the less guarantee we have of the German Princes and the Netherlands._ It was a huge setback that William of Orange's son was held captive by the Spanish King. Otherwise Gertrude and Albert could use him as their banner to fight against the Hapsburg injustice and have more countries join their cause.

"It does not do us any good that now England has the support of Hungary and Spain has given a large dowry to the King of Navarre." She said.

"Marriages are dissolved as easy as dreams mother."Albert chuckled."The King of Navarre wants nothing to do with Philip II. He will dump the English bastard soon enough and we will have England in our hands and France to back us up. Ho! Bullseye again" Albert cried when he hit another one of his targets.

Gertrude slapped him and dug her hands into her chin and forced him to focus on her eyes, brown met dark blue.

"You never take seriously, it has fallen on me to keep this family together. The more you sink yourself into your silly games, you begin to lose eyesight."

"Let me go mother" He said with a firm voice but Gertrude ignored and continued pressing her fingers, her nails drawing a little blood. "I said let me go!"

"Until you listen to me, I will take control of your little affairs and escapades or you believe me ignorant that I do not know where you go at night." Finally she let go and Albert turned away ashamed.

"Your father was a great and callous man. He never took everything lightly and thanks to that you and I are alive."

"He still died" Albert said "Product of treason."

"Product of a mistake. Everyone who tells you otherwise is a liar and wants nothing mare than your favors. Your father had he been discovered he would have been hanged, stretched, and disemboweled. He was a traitor plain and simple and his only flaw was that he failed in his plot and that he helped us escape."

Albert wheeled to face his mother. "What are you saying?"

Gertrude brushed her hands down his shoulders. "Everyone who is not us sweetling is the enemy." She said her smile turning wicked. "Your father's true mistake lay in us, if he were not married and so worried for our welfare he would have succeeded and placed himself as King. It is a hard lesson to come by but you must learn it. The more people you love, the weaker you are and his love for us is what ruined him not the bastard Queen's treason. The same which ruined your grandmother and brought her to madness."

She smirked knowing her words were successfully drilled into her son's head and left.

* * *

><p><strong>July 19th<strong>

**Spain, Valladolid.**

"I hope you are happy Carlos, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with goofballs for servants and all thanks to you. For once you could have stand up to your father and be a man instead of a jelly!"

"Shut up woman!"

"I took you for a Prince, a weak one but a Prince nonetheless and look what I got. A jelly and a dimwitted fool!"

"One more word Catalina"

"And you will strike me." She finished for him. "Your words fall on empty ears."

She threw her hands in the air and went for her favorite fan and hit the back of her husband's neck.

_I could be in England right now married to George, enjoying red haired babies with their beautiful brown or my emerald orbs, but no. I have to be stuck with this fool!_

She tried getting pregnant, God knew she did but these last years he had grown so disgusting to her that it was impossible to lay together without wanting to vomit.

It was a wonder that her children were even conceived at all. Ha! When she thought of how nervous he was when he came to her ... he had gotten softer after their twins, Carlos and Fernando Enrique, but it was never enough. He had to take her by force and hear her moaning his name for him to let go.

Disgust spread across her face as she remembered the last time they lay together, the night they conceived Maria. It was the last time, thankfully, and she bowed never again ... But now that that bastard taken her children she was willing to conceive -if only to spite her.

Carlos rubbed the spot where she hit. He turned his back on her.

She laughed even harder as he grumbled.

"Let us turn the clock. A year ago, your father would not dare to take our children away. What happened? I will tell you what happened, that bastard happened and now that she has our children, they will be brainwashed into loving her and be her willing disciples her servants as much as Felipe."

"I will never allow that."

"You?" She threw her head back in laughter. "Who are you but the Prince of nothing? Your father can do whatever he wants now. Thank you very much Carlos, you have yourself to blame, our children are taken from us and turned slaves to Annie's children but I guess that is alright because you will _do_ something."

"I can at least try." _Instead of bickering like you_ -he wished to say but he didn't have the courage.

"Try, try, try, that is all you ever do. There is only one option to our problems and you know what that is."

"You are mad."

She advanced to him and lowered her fan, her emerald eyes pierced his dark ones. "There is only one option and you can't back down, not now when we have everything to lose and everything to gain."

Carlos sighed. She was mad but he would rather hear it so he would not have to be pestered by her for the entire week.

Catalina drew a frustrated growl. She expected her husband to say something, but he was so aloof to her plans that she had to spell it out for him. "Murder" she hissed "Kill your father and it will be the end of our problems"

"And how do you recommend we get rid of my father?" He asked wiping a tear from his eyes, not from cowardice but laughter.

_It has finally happened, she has finally gone mad ..._Now there was one person madder in this house he could complain about.

"Weeping that is all you do isn't it?" She adjusted her golden coronet. Catalina as she was called since her arrival to Spain, always outshone her eldest sister in all of the events she organized for the Spanish crown. It wasn't hard anyways, being the youngest and more desirable of the two. And it was regrettable she would never be allowed back in court ... she'd love to see her dear sister's face, old and weary by her pregnancy, as she made her grand entrance and mesmerized everyone with her youth and beauty.

"Think Carlos, your father will supplant our sons, even the one he claims is his immediate heir, Ligo, anyway with the bastard Queen's sons."

"That is not true I am his son. He will pass the crown to Felipe, our Ligo, because he is my son-" he began to stutter, frowning at the prospect that his father could go so far. But he had gone far already stealing his oldest son, Don Felipe Diego from him and Catalina.

Catalina recognized that look and pointed something else "Are you really going to let that bastard queen who has not given Spain and England as much sons as I have steal our sons' inheritance. Are you going to let your siblings be ahead of our boys?"

She continued when he grew silent. "Your father has always diminished you! Remember what happened with that Flanders post? You thought you would get it and then he gave it to Farnese a bastard? And when you were little? For how long he cared for you? He always loved his bastards children more and he loves his girls...girls for God's sake! More than what he loves you! You are the one who is supposed to be his heir"

"And I am"

"Really?" she smirked pitting her fan against his cheek. "I have given you four boys, the first which is on her custody and calls her mama and your father papa instead of you! I have given you two girls as well, what has she given England and Spain hmm? One boy who rules England and is so green? Two boys who are your half siblings, one who is very sick? What has he done with your inheritance? Given it over to Ligo and turned our son against us. How farther will she go Carlos tell me? "

"Her son William is King you said it yourself" Carlos replied. "She would not need to ambition for another son to be King"

Catalina nodded "Bright lad. But he is fifteen, and he has not reached the age of majority. Yes a cunning and conniving child-like his true grandfather the lord protector, but a child nonetheless. And our poor child, our eldest child who we were not allowed to keep? What will become of him when he outlives his usage?"

"If he is with them it must be because my father believed it was for his safety" Carlos commented never feeling brave enough to stand up to his father. And he desperately wanted to see his eldest son, Felipe whom he named in honor of the King; that he could not afford making the King angry.

"You mean for the bastard Queen safety. All she is a liar, pathetic, usurper, don't you get it? She has raised Felipe as her own, your father calls him his son instead of you and why? So he will grow used to serving your half siblings and our sons and daughters serve theirs as well!"

"No!"

"Yes Carlos, it is the sad and cold truth" Catalina said putting her fan down.

"Felipe Diego will be King! My father decreed it!" Carlos cried "And what you said...it's not true!"

"Your father always preferred others to you!"

Carlos let his head fall into his hands. It was so difficult to think now

"You must do something about it, Carlos"

She whispered against his ear moving her lips to his ear lobe where she licked it, and Carlos moaned feeling her hand come to his member. It was difficult to concentrate when you were the victim of desire and her manipulation.

She threw more poison in his ears and suggested evil things that he wasn't able to hear any longer.

He momentarily broke free of her manipulation and took a step away from her.

"You talk nothing but lies! My father would not dare, he needs the council support -"

"For what to throw one mad man's son away from the line of succession?" She laughed madly and took her fan again. "Please ,are you not aware what EVERYONE thinks of you? What they say of me? They call me the red haired witch, while the bastard is treated like the Queen of heaven. Your father has even broken his holy vow to the Inquisition, he has angered many of the true faith. Are you going to let a heretic cloud your father's mind?"

"No! That cannot be!" Carlos suddenly said "That cannot be"

"It will" Catalina insisted "There's one woman whose heart is made of iron, who is cold enough to make our son's death appear like an accident. One day he can catch the fever or something worse, and they will say our dear Felipe Diego died of natural causes then our other sons will follow, and then our daughters whom you love very much. Maria ... poor Maria ..."

"She would never."

"You don't know my sister, her father was one of the more conniving men under your namesake. She is very capable" Catalina muttered "But I guess we will just have to cross our arms against our chest, after all you are willing to sit by while her son, William in England helps his middle siblings take away all that is our sons."

She turned her back on him, a deep insult for a king's son, but she did not care. He had to see reason, her reason.

And Carlos started indeed to see reason. He had always hated his father. He had never gave him the liberty or pay him the respect that he deserved. He never believed in him, he never took him as the heir that Spain would eventually have, that was why he was always looking for another wife, to get more heirs, to push him away from his rightful place. Something had to be done

And then there was no more room left for discussion. The unsaid order had been given.

And honor bound them to obey, for themselves and their children.

It went farther than that. She intended to help her nephew Albert gain the English crown and in return helping her gain the Spanish one for her second son, Fenrique, bringing Annie down once and for all.

She promised she would pay dearly for what she did to her and Catalina never backed down from her promises.


	58. Child's Play

_**Disclaimer: If I did, I would be Goddess Supreme.**_

_**Though this chapter seems like a filler, it will become very important for next chapters and the kids are already becoming players themselves.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58: Child's Play<br>**_

_"We believe that children are not as evil as we think but deep down they possessed a strong sense of survival and silent resistance that we have lost as we've grown older and as they are capable of great good, they can also be capable of great evil"_

_**"The Dark Side of Childhood" by Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1574, <strong>_**July 13th-20th**

**England, South Surrey  
><strong>

**Richmond:  
><strong>

That night when the wedding celebrations are over, the Archbishop of Canterbury bless the newlyweds and the marriage bed, and they get through a list of giggles and good luck wishes. Beth turns to William, slightly nervous looking past his shoulder.

"You need not to worry, guard are outside are paid to have their mouth shut" He said.

"You sure?" She asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

"You want to find out?" William dared. And with one swift move, he grabbed her hand and ran to the door, startling his men who staggered, having much to drink, to get to their feet.

"Hello men. Please tell Her Majesty here what is your duty"

"Your Majesty our duty is to the Crown to look at your most gracious body and..."

"Blah, blah, I know but your main function gentlemen." William asked. His ears ringing with laughter from his young wife. "Go on, we are all adults here ... well" he turned to his wife "semi"

"We are to make sure no one disturbs Your Majesty." One of them croaked, follow by a hiccup. William and Bess laughed some more and returned to their chambers, anxious for what would come next, they gave the door a loud bang.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" William asked when he untied the lacing in front of her right see through white nightgown.

She nodded. William was beside himself, inside he was hysterical. This would be their first experience, he did not want to disappoint her.

Morning after came, and as expected her ladies gossiped.

"The blood" They said. "Was dark and filled half of the sheets. We never seen so much."

One of them chimed in: "And our fathers have all young wives! And not even they have been that rough!"

The chatter died when they heard Beth clear her throat. "Ladies" She said in an imperious tone "Don't you all have duties to do? Oh that is right you will have after I swear you."

"But we have been sworn in"

"By My Lady the Aunt's King Lady Deveraux" Beth said firmly. "Not by me, now all of you rise up and line up."

They all did as they were told and bowed respectfully to her, and addressed her by her proper title. "Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, that is right. Not My Lady or Countess, I am Countess by right of my noble and most ancient blood but I am first and foremost your Queen and you will do well to remember that. You Lady Deveraux" She pointed to the strawberry blond of the group, Lettice Knollys-Deveraux by marriage and the King's Aunt's niece.

"Step forward" She commanded.

"Your Majesty" The girl managed to say, stepping forward and keeping her eyes down._ Never look at royalty in the eyes,_ her mother, daughter of the infamous whore of Christendom, told her.

"Look at me" Green eyes met the Queen's dark chocolate brown. They descended to the lady's square neck bodice where she had a large jeweled cross hanging from her necklace. "You are a Catholic?"

"No, Your Majesty"

"Then why the jeweled cross?"

"It is a gift of my mother's, it was a gift from her mother as well."

"Mary Boleyn"

The Countess Dowager hesitated, no one spoke the infamous whore's name. Not because of who she had been related, Queen Anne Boleyn, but by her association with the Kings of England and France.

The Queen gave her an smile which made the girl grow back at ease, "It is a beautiful necklace" Beth said fiddling her fingers with it. "Speak child do not be so frightened, I do not bite"

"Sorry Your Majesty. Thank you for your compliments." Lettice, Countess Dowager, widow of Deveraux said.

Beth kept her smile and moved on to the other ladies, inspecting them from head to toe. When she was finished with her speech how they should all be pious and virtuous she moved on to a table where she had a list of books "You can be allowed to read" she said. Among them were the English bible, the latest translation, the Psalms, and "The Book of Prayer which all of you must know." She said. "When you are free of your duties, you can all borrow any of these, but your choices are not limited. The King is building a library were my ladies will be allowed as well, in there you can submerge yourself in poetry, theology, discourses, past and new. Understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty" The ladies said in unison.

Beth was satisfied and returned to her rooms, with only a number of her Hungarian ladies, and one Englishwoman, the King's little Aunt, following her. She wanted to establish learning in all the land, what she could not in her own and William was as enthusiastic as her.

The past night she had been worried he would be too rough. Her mother had told her all about men except penetration. She said that it would hurt but she did not imagine it would hurt _that_ much. She was not a sex freak but after William she found wanting more and more until they grew exhausted and drenched in cold sweat, they fell asleep. William held her protectively, his arms instinctively flying over her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his soft fingers.

_"Oh William"_ She moaned. With every touch, every kiss she felt her stomach do flip flops and melt.

She looked to her ladies. The only one native of this country and already her best friend was Lady Roxanna, who was the same age as her. "What do you think of this gown Lady Chapuys?"

"Hmmm ... with all due respect Your Majesty, it makes you look like a gold fish."

Beth giggled, her ladies frowned. Their mistress had always been bold and her mother had warned them not to let her be contaminated by England and their ungodly ways, but their mistress seemed so at home here. And the King was very gentle to her.

"Very right." She pointed at one of the pillar of gowns her husband's Aunts had ordered for her, "Lady Jagellon please pass over the green, gold, and black they are the colors of royalty and the house of Tudor"

Anna Jagiellon, the oldest of her group and very important person, sister of the Queen of Sweeden, Catherine Jagellon, rushed to the green dress and handed it over to the maids who took the golden dress from the Queen and put on the green one, working carefully not to ruin the pearl buttons in the middle of her bodice.

"Does it suit Your Majesty?" One of the maids asked. The Queen nodded and smiled sweetly at her, giving her thanks.

"Better now?" Beth asked her little aunt in law.

Roxanna nodded. "Give us a twirl" Anna Jagiellon suggested.

Beth let herself be taken by the excitement shared of her ladies and gave a great twirl. The ladies whistled and cheered. Music to her ears.

She went to meet her husband at the breakfast table. His mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw her.

"No words?" She asked, further impressing him in Greek, a language she knew well since the cradle as German, Latin, and recently English.

"I-I ... You look beautiful?" Beautiful? His mind racked. You idiot tell her something else! She looks stunning, she loos like a beauty Queen ... She was Aphrodite, Athena, Hera all in one.

He was speechless. There were no words to describe what he felt when he saw her.

She was every man's dream come true and she was all HIS.

Eustace wanted to choke on his food when he saw the young Queen enter. Bess squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He remained calm during the entire breakfast until Cecil came to request an audience and William got up and kissed his wife goodbye. First on the cheeks then, to everyone's surprise, on her lips.

When everyone rose to leave, Beth and her army of Hungarian ladies and his daughter, came to him.

"Your Majesty is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Might we speak in private?"

Eustace nodded and led them to his office.

"Will you dismiss your ladies Your Majesty?"

"No, they have much right to hear this as me and telling them to leave would be a huge insult."

"Very well. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Your grandson." She said speaking in Greek, which except for Roxanna her ladies were ignorant of. "Please My Lord, I am not so dull and empty headed that I do not know who my husband is. Last night I came to know him rather well."

Eustace ignored the last part. "Why is it you really want to talk to me about? You seem to have narrowed down the subject of my grandson's mother's illegitimacy rather well."

Beth smirked. "Please My Lord do not think of me so unkind that I would bribe you with what I know. It is common sense and everyone around courts knows but is too afraid and too unwilling to speak about it. My husband's interests concern me as much as you. My parents agreed to this marriage as my uncle the King of Poland, not because of his ancestry but what the union with England brings to their territories."

"And I repeat what is it you want to talk to me about?" Eustace asked, getting impatient with his granddaughter-in-law.

"My mother did not raise a fool."

"You have made that very clear to me" Eustace said.

"Do not interrupt me My Lord." She said and Eustace closed his lips. "I know you do not see eye to eye with my husband's policies or his Master Secretary, Baron Burghley for that matter. I can well understand that but must you make me your enemy as well?"

"Who says I have Your Majesty?"

"You have made your position very clear since the day I landed. Have I done anything to you? Have I offended you in some way?" When he did not reply, she laughed and said. "Oh I see, you preferred a Hapsburg or another Catholic Princess. Well I am sorry, this is what you got and whether you like it or not I am your only hope. My family holds Poland and all of Hungary and maybe someday Switzerland if we continue to be wise."

"Your Majesty" Eustace brought his hand to his temple. She was bold, he gave her that, for a thirteen year old but she had much to learn. And currently, he was on the verge of having a great headache if she did not get straight to the point! "I see your reasoning but you have not said what your true purpose is here."

"I want us to be friends" She revealed switching to English. "I am aware that Albert seeks to unite the whole German Palatinate against us. My family has some control over our Palatinate. Together we are strong. I have read your discourses of the university you built on your native Savoy sir. You say strength lies in unity. I want to be your ally as much as your friend. William is fond of you and so I want to be."

Eustace, after a while brought himself to smile and rose, gripping his canes harder than ever and walked to the Queen.

"Well?" She asked.

He gave her a winning smile that was like William's and nodded.

"My Lord shall not regret it" She promised.

"I know I shall not. I was worried before but now I know. You not only possess beauty but intelligence but if I may, a word of advice?"

"Of course."

"You will get nowhere being nice all the time. Your greatest rivals will come not from court or our enemies which are at court I assure you, but from your own ladies. We have spies everywhere and we are at a dangerous place and in a very dangerous situation."

"I appreciate the warning but I was raised at Court myself and I know how to play this game."

"Then, you will not need my advice but my office is open if you find that you do" Eustace ringed a bell and called his personal manservant, Montoya, to escort the Queen and her ladies out.

After they left, he called his long time secretary and friend, Fleming and told him what had transpired.

"What do you think Fleming? Do we got another Meg of Anjou on our hands?"

"I would say more like a perfect cocktail of Meg Beaufort and Katherine of Aragon."

Eustace laughed. "Very right but she worries me. She proves she is capable woman, but she is not a woman yet. And William seems so in love with her and the ladies she keeps around ... I am not sure the girl can handle them."

"You have your own daughter among them, if she has any doubt she will go to Roxanna."

"Yes but that is what worries me?"

Fleming furrowed his brow.

"I never intended for Roxanna to be part of all this mess. She was to be my pride, my little Savoyard rose and I can't help it Fleming. I worry they will eat her alive here."

"The Queen is friendly with her and she loves the King and the King loves her and your daughter."

"It is not that, it is ..." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "How can I explain it?"

"If I may. I think I know." Fleming said. "You worry your daughter could be contaminated and involved in scandals as your other children, but there is nothing to worry about Eustace. Roxanna is more level headed. Her feet are on the ground and she is more realistic than the rest of your offspring, she would never do anything that would harm her or her family."

Eustace smiled at Fleming. His words made him feel better.

"You are a good friend Fleming."

"Aye, I am here to serve you in whatever way I can."

"You have done that and more" Eustace replied shaking his friend's hand and giving him an approved slap on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain, Madrid<strong>

**Royal Palace of Aranjuez:**

She took a pair of fur lined gloves, biscuits, tea leaves. Three long coats, four small pair of red, black, and brown boots, with the great golden lion crest. That is what she takes to Mary in a fur brown bag for their usual meeting every Saturday of the week.

She was pleased to see Maria. She had not seen her in a week, it felt forever to her.

"Maria" They greeted each other with open arms. The sisters had never been fond of each other, cupped up together, forced to share a single room and their mother had always played the favorite game with them. But now things had changed and for that Catalina was grateful. "I brought you this"

Maria looked at all the clothing and accessories in the bag and the two biscuits in one mini-bag Cata took from her coat.

"Mmm... my favorites. Thanks Cata!"

Maria squealed savoring the honey around the biscuits. Her sister was the best. During this situation she found herself without friends, Cata was the only one who looked after her, asked her how she was, inquired over her health.

The Queen as too busy with her children and tending to her pregnancy she didn't really care about her new hostages.

"This is delicious. Can I get more of these?" The eleven year old asked.

"Not today but I can get more tomorrow" She added quickly when Maria's face dropped. Her face lightened immediately.

She tried on the new pair of boots her older sister brought her. "They are a perfect fit!" She cried.

"Shh! You do not want to wake your Duena up do you?"

"How did you get past the guards?" Maria asked jumping on her bed, inviting Cata.

"They are all worried about our Aunt, they could care less about the Royal children."

"You mean us" Maria said, her gaze hardening at the mention of the Queen. Like her mother she hated all of her grandfather's family and saw the Queen as nothing more than her jailer forcing her to serve her daughters. Though this was farther from the truth. The Queen had not, in fact, made any of her nieces and nephews wait on her children and Ligo still remained the favorite with his next brother, Fenrique being given the privileges as befit his station.

"The Queen does not seek to destroy us."

"But she seeks to destroy our parents. We are not allowed to see father anymore." Maria said.

Maria was very close to their father. She was what Isabel and Diana were to Philip, their father's favorite little girl. She missed him and she grew more silent every passing day that she was not with him.

Cata placed her hand on Maria's. "We will see papa soon, you will see. After this mess is dealt with, our parents will be welcomed back in court and you can play with papa again."

"You promise?"

The back of her mind was screaming no. She did not want to lie to her, but Maria was all she had and she would say or do whatever it took to make her happy.

"I promise. Cross my heart" She made an x on her heart, "and hope to die."

Maria swung her arms around Cata's and buried her head in her hair, smelling the Fresh Jazmin, and kissing her many times.

"I love you Cata! Please do not leave me tonight!"

She knew she shouldn't but she said anyways "No, I promise I will not" and she stayed with her the whole night.

When Philip came to visit his youngest granddaughter, he found her arms wrapped around Catalina's neck, her head buried in her hair.

Philip pulled the covers on their cold bodies. He thought of the dream he had last night and pushed the covers up his granddaughter's necks. He was haunted every night by the image of Annie dying in childbirth.

_I won't loose you_ -he thought.

He focused on a more pleasant sight. Maria resembled his son, Carlos but thankfully her eyes were his own and Catalina with her sweet nature and fair looks resembled his mother.

"Mother" He did not know what made him say it. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She shifted uncomfortably, Maria followed.

He waited until they were awake. Catalina was the first one, followed by Maria who always imitated her sister and grown closer to her as of late.

"Good morrow" He said to them.

"Good morrow Your Majesty" They greeted, each with a different tone. Catalina's was merry while Maria was cold and her eyes were as hard as his own.

"He took out a small lion pin from inside his jacket. "For you" He told Maria.

"I do not want it."

"Maria" Catalina warned but Maria did not heed her warning.

"I want my papa." She said. "I want to be with my family and be rocked with them."

"That is not possible. Your parents are exiled." He said bluntly.

"Then un-exile them." She commanded them.

"I cannot do that Maria."

"Cannot or will not?" Maria dared to ask.

"Will not and now take the lion or I will give it to Ligo. He knows how to appreciate gifts"

"He knows how to be a puppet" Maria spat, her eyes burning with hatred.

"I am sorry you think that way, Catalina come, your Aunt is waiting for us. I hope you change your mind one day Maria." He said coldly and signaled Catalina to join them. They left Maria alone and more angry than ever. She began writing in her secret code to her father. She knew her mother and whatever plan she had, she wanted to be part of it. She could not stand a minute of this place and she didn't care that it meant the death of her Aunt or her grandfather. Soon as she finished she rolled the little paper on one of her doves she had locked up in the gardens.

Her grandfather had only allowed her to keep one pet, believing it was seemingly harmless and that his son lacked wit to train it. And he did. She had been the one to train him.

"Fly" She said commanded, waving kisses at "Daphne" as she flew to her father's home. Nobody knew the palace of Aranjuez better than she. When she and Cata played she had taken the chance to memorize every corridor, every number of rooms, furniture from tables, seats, to beds in it to report back to her parents if it was indeed an invasion they were planning for her cousin Albert in return of his armed support -once he was installed in the English throne- to put her father on the throne.

* * *

><p>Annie watched her youngest niece with weary eyes. She did not like that she spent too much time alone and with Cata when no one was looking.<p>

_"Sweetheart she is just a girl"_ She told Philip when he mentioned how he was worried about her.

But she was beginning to think that she was not just some little girl, there was something odd about her. Something she could not place, and the sooner she started to show herself friendly towards them the better. She did not want to make an enemy of Catalina's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>July 29th-August 10th<strong>

**England**

Anthony continued to fight with his wife. In the meanwhile their daughter had grown more distant and she spent often her times in Hatfield with her grandmother or her former governess, Kat Ashley, now her governess, to attend her.

She did not like her mother. She was always forcing her to bend her knees and pray. And she did not like her father either, whenever he got angry for talking back to him for spending the nights with widow Dudley instead of her mother.

"You should have more common sense than that" She shot back when he mentioned how he would rather spend his days in company of good women than barbaric ones.

"Do not test me Leopoldine, do not forget I am your father and as long as I am here I am the man of this house young lady!"

"I am not your young lady and mother is your wife. You will go to hell for adultery and what you are doing to us!"

"Go to your room and pray ten hail Marys" Anthony roared at his daughter and flung his cup at her direction, thankfully she was quick and avoided it. "Better yet why don't you pray in Latin and English so the whole world can hear your lament!"

Tony did not realize what he'd done until his daughter was in tears and shot out of the room and was too late.

"Leopoldine ... Leopoldine" Anthony ran to her daughter but she was faster and in his condition he stumbled and fell hard on the carpet floor, losing consciousness.

Ana walked in and kicked him several times. Anthony opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his angry, pale, dirty blond haired, wife.

"Hello dearest."

"Look what I had to get married. I took you for a King's grandson and what do I get? A stinking drunk who is not man enough to set his authority on his only child."

"Be silent Ana I have no time to face you Hapsburg women."

"Nor do I have patience to face drunk men. Look at you Anthony. You are a disgrace. The whole of Germany and the Palatinate is marching toward us and France is lending their support, and what do you do?" She snorted. "Vice Admiral and Duke of Sicily and you sit here and cower in your great mansion and are unable to discipline your daughter."

"The only woman I am unable to discipline is you."

"No doubt because your whore has made you weak."

"One more word out of that mouth and I swear Ana you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I already live in regret since the day I married you and bore you that child." Ana said acidly. She turned on her heel and closing the door, unable to stand the sight of him any longer.

Leopoldine was taken to her grandparents' a month later in Richmond where the court still resided. It became the King's favorite palace and the Queen very much enjoyed remodeling the place.

One day Leopoldine bumped into the Queen, and she was stunned by her beauty and her mesmerizing dark chocolate brown eyes. Immediately she dropped to her knees and begged forgiveness for getting in her way.

The Queen knelt at her eye level and tipped her fingers at her chin and raised her head up to face, wiping her tears with her other face. "You must be Lady Chapuys, Leopoldine is it?" The little girl nodded. "What a beautiful name. It means little lioness did you know that?"

Leopoldine shook her head.

"Well now you know." The Queen poked her nose causing her to giggle. "I was always running around my mother's castle when I was a girl. She could never take that habit out of me. You do not have to be sorry, and to be sure we are friends I will give you a treat"

She led her to her chambers where hot chocolate and pastries were being served. She gave several to Leopoldine who could not help but refuse. This was more food than what her parents allowed her to eat since they were always concerned for her small stature and little waist it would be too much for her to handle.

No matter how much she stuffed herself she did not feel empty and when she asked the Queen for more, she accepted and brought a large cake that had been the original model for the Queen's birthday which had been last week to celebrate her fourteenth year.

"Tell you what? I will give you a sweet treat every day with the condition I hear you play."

Leopoldine's face brightened and immediately said "Yes"

The Queen sent her off to her grandparents so she could tell them of her generosity. In no time the court was buzzing with new gossip that the Queen was loyal and kind to every subject and every noble child of the realm rushes to her chamber asking for treats. She never said no to them. Leopoldine was her especial favorite, keeping her around added more to her popularity and her parents came to regret that they allowed their child to stay with the Queen with whom she now identified more.


	59. Sun Always Shines

**_Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme._**

**_Thanks to my faithful reviewers and to everyone who's believed in me._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 59: <em>Sun Always Shines**

"_In this fair world, there is no blood, there is no lullaby  
>because I have drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies<br>so let mercy come and wash away  
>what I've done"<em>

**"What I've done" by Linkin Park  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1574. September 6th.<strong>

**England, South Surrey,**

**Richmond Palace:**

William opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife. The sunlight hitting the top of her head created the illusion of a halo. It added more to her splendor and he raised his head slightly to admire the rest of her. He was lucky to have her.

"If you are going to stare at me, at least kiss me." Beth said through her closed eyes.

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Better?' He asked.

"Much but this is even better." She said opening her eyes and kissing him, pinning him against the softness of the mattress, their bodies sinking in a wave of heat and passion.

He sighed. "You are too fast" She silenced him with a rough bite to his lip. He licked the blood smeared off her lips and roughly grabbed her waist pulling her closer and entered her.

"Ah" Her whole body ached with the pleasure, feeling rhythm of his body. "William, stop it …" She said but in no time she began to say otherwise. He pushed himself deeper into her sex until he reached her belly and wasted himself in her.

"Oh" she found herself saying, bracing herself for what came next, her own release. Beth struggled to breath, the immensity of what she was feeling became to much to her and when William saw it he pulled out of her.

Beth gave an exhaustive sigh, gasping as she touched the rough spot William had left on her between her legs. "Oh mother of God" she swore digging her nails into her sex. That boy, that man … no, that God, had done more than claimed, he had marked her as his own.

_Indeed,_ she thought. If she were to die now, she would die a happy woman and Queen.

Queen, she delighted herself in the thought. Queen of England, France, and First Lady of Ireland. No one else in her family had rose this high, no one. And she owed it all to her ambitious mother and her quick thinking. _It is all thanks to me. Me, and no one else._

William put his hand on her stomach feeling the spot where he had pressed his hands hours ago. He turned to her and muttered "Sorry" many times he lost count.

She brought her body closer to him. "I do not care, I think our child grow stronger when you are inside me. He likes it."

"You are very beautiful Beth." He complimented feeling the smoothness of her skin.

She pushed his fingers away from her face and brought them to her hair. It felt more comfortable that way.

Why was it she had this complete control over him?

"You are not so bad yourself but I guess you have heard that too many times already." She said, making circles on his back while he massaged her head.

He looked down with relief at her midsection. "I can't believe we have gone this far. Can you … I mean, we are so young…" He was uncertain that they would be able to be good parents. His mother was absent for most of the time, raising his half-siblings with his stepfather, Philip Hapsburg, in Spain; and then his father had died before he was born. He had grown without any parental figure or strong male figure in his life and he did not think that his grandfather counted for he was hardly there except when he needed to bring William to court, to show him off before all the foreign dignitaries.  
>His only true parental figure had been Aunt Bess, but after she had Roxanna she had left court in favor of raising her …<p>

He was afraid of what terrible parent he would be.

To think that I will be responsible for this one child, this one life –put too much stress on him.

Beth moved her hands to his face. Knowing what he was thinking, she said –"You are going to be a terrific parent." William was not convinced, but she spoke with such conviction, that her next words made him feel more at ease. "I am sure of it."

He caressed the right side of her face and slowly moved down to her upper lift where he bit after she bit his own.

"What if I am not ready for this? With the war and my cousin … it is a terrible time to be a parent." He said softly and there was a terrible silence, he lowered his eyes afraid to look her in the eye for fear of seeing the hurt he had caused.

Beth cleared the throat and broke the silence. "William listen to me, William …" she sighed "Eyes on me Your Majesty" She said in a commanding tone, William begrudgingly lifted his eyes.

"We cannot change who we are. You are a King and you have enemies that seek to destroy you, that is a reality you must face and the sooner you have a child, not just any child, but a boy will your position be safe. I speak from the heart, I love you but I also worry for you, and the only way you can keep your kingdom safe is through the child that lays inside me." Beth grabbed his hand and put it against her midsection.

"Everything else is inconsequential." She said.

As long as he continued to plant his seed in her and allowed it to grow they were safe.

"As long as we have each other" –she added in murkier tone bringing his other hand to join the one on her womb, knowing what he thought. "-Providence will always be on the side of England."

"The Sun always shines but you have to make it shine, otherwise our children's future will turn to dust." She said moving her hands through his golden hair.

* * *

><p>"<em>The sun did not shine.<br>It was too wet to play.  
>So we sat in the house<br>All that cold, cold, wet day."_

**from "Cat In The Hat" (1957) by Dr. Seuss.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 16th.<strong>

**Bavaria.**

They had moved to Bavaria in the high mountains of what used to be his grandfather's high castle, when they received the news of the Queen's pregnancy.

Gertrude growled.  
>"Ugh they just had to have it, their first child and meanwhile we sit here with an empty cradle" she chastised her son.<p>

"Once I conquer England-" He began but she interrupted, flinging her hand at him.

"You idiot, how can you let this opportunity pass by. It does not matter whether or not you conquer England, the sooner you squirt a belly in one of your whores' bellies, the sooner you prove yourself better than your cousin."

"And let everyone call me a lecher?" Albert asked, laughing. "I do not think so. I shall wait for Margaret."

"You fool. Margaret is in England and promised to Rudolf and Sebastian. What makes you think you will conquer England anytime soon? His wife has the whole of the Swiss Palatinate on his side," Gertrude screamed, speaking of the Queen of England.

"And how is that my fault? I told you I would solve it." Albert said. "I have the German Palatinate on my side."

"But not the Netherlands and the more Henri III of France fights with the Huguenots and Henry of Navarre to keep his throne, the more our plans are delayed." Gertrude said. As if a thought had suddenly occurred to her, she crossed her arms against her chest and gave a wicked smile. "Marry a German Lady, the daughter of one of your cousins, I hear the King of Poland has a lot of sisters. He is a Bathory and has made claims to our lands for a long time, marry either his sister or his infant daughter, you can consummated the marriage on the latter case later on. What matters is that we break the Bathory clan."

"And what if I don't want to break the Bathory clan? What if the King of Poland turns against us as he's done with his former allies?" Albert inquired.

"It is a risk worth taking. Our enemies seek to destroy us. We will do the same turning them against each other, and at last your father's dream will be complete"

Albert shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The Captain of the guard he had sent earlier to the Palatinate and the Low Countries and the Netherlands for support had come almost empty handed. The Netherlands were not all too keen to be involved in war, and the Low Countries with most of their ruler's sons in custody of the Imperial or Spanish Hapsburgs, were too afraid to incur the wrath of Spain and the Empire on them.

France was a lost cause, but Albert yet had faith the tide would turn in their favor. He was an optimist.

"Captain Sanders, what say you the entire duchies in our favor will do if I decide to go to war?"

The Captain answered honestly. "They will hesitate but given the right incentives and for their freedom's sake, they will follow His True Majesty to the ends of the world."

Albert turned to his mother who sat beside him in the dinner table. "See mother I told you we still have allies."

"Flies compared with the resources our enemies have."

"Henri III has a daughter. I could marry her."

It was Gertrude's turn to laugh.

"Enlighten me mother" Albert said snappishly, offended by his mother's laughter.

"France has the Salic Law or have you forgotten my son?"

"No, that I have not forgotten but I have decided to ignore it. Look at Francis I of the Valois line. His claim came not through his 'fine' line as he would have made others believe but his wife who was the daughter of Louis XII."

Gertrude smiled at her son's ingenious. However, she pointed one flaw in his argument.

"Francis I had Capetian ancestors, so does Henry of Navarre, you my son have none."

_"On contraire_ mother, I am a Tudor and the Tudors owe their ancestry to the Welsh Princes and Katherine of Valois, a French Princess."

"Said French Princess' claim is null and void. Salic Law prevents this, you have no claim through the male line."

"The Salic Law can be repelled."

Gertrude shook her head. "Talking with you is impossible, but if you want to go ahead be my guest just don't be crying when the little whelp dies, I hear she is as weak as her father. You would have more luck with the King of Poland's sisters or daughters or Princess Margaret. I know where she hides, and our spies tells us that Doña María is the spy in the King's castle"

"Not here" Gertrude snapped looking at her servants, with one wave she dismissed them, including the Captain.

"I know what secrets the King of Spain hide. Their line is a bastard one just as the Tudors, ours is a pure one untainted by bastardy and peasantry."

"You have said it before my son."

"But don't you see mother? This time the people of Spain and England will see it. I do not intend to take just England, I intend to take on the whole world and when I have a son of age old enough to marry, I will betroth him to Fenrique's son and Spain will be ours too."

"And if he has sons?"

Albert chuckled under his breath. His voice dropped a dangerously low, "I am afraid you did not hear me mother, Spain will be mine, there will be no sons to compete with mine."

Gertrude lips curved into a dangerous smile, her eyes shined with pride. "You have done well" _Don't disappoint me,_ her eyes warned.

Alfred rubbed is mother's hand. "I won't let you down mother, I said so and I never fail on my promises. You will see, I shall marry whom I please and that great lady will bring me and my kingdom many sons." He vowed.

And it did not take long to fulfill his promise as Henry, tired of the Huguenots and the false friendship of the King of Spain pushing for Henry Bourbon, and this King of Navarre, declared in favor of Alfred.

The war had started and with Europe divided, a war –no longer of religion- but for lust and power, erupted.


	60. The Faithful Flock

**Disclaimer:**_** If I did I would be Goddess Supreme.**_

**A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's been supportive. I know how hard it is to keep track of all the characters, and as sad as it may seem, well for me since this became a special project for me, this story is near its end and it will have more twist and turns and characters you thought were not important before will become important now.  
>I have reread more on the Tudors to brush up my knowledge of the Elizabethan period and the early Tudor age for this story and upcoming ones. There are many books I can recommend, you can PM if you want. I will say a few though because I think they are too important to be left out: "The Tudors" by GJ Meyers. "Tudors" by John Guy (great historian), "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir that has become, I am not joking, my special bible; and of course the recent book on Spanish dynasties of the two tragic sisters: "Sister Queens, the tragic lives of Katherine and Juana" by Julia Fox, and "Armada" a great classic by old 20th c. historian Garrett Mattingly. He wrote a biography on Catherine of Aragon which I also recommend.<strong>

**Please read and review, I am always interested in your comments. Without further ado, enjoy:**

**~Carolina  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #60: The Faithful Flock<strong>  
><em>

_"Dead as dead can be_  
><em>My doctor tells me<em>  
><em>But I just can't believe him<em>  
><em>Ever the optimistic one<em>  
><em>I'm sure of your ability<em>  
><em>To become my perfect enemy<br>Wake up and face me_  
><em>Don't play dead 'cause maybe<em>  
><em>Someday I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way<br>Leaning over you here_  
><em>Cold and catatonic<em>  
><em>I catch a brief reflection<em>  
><em>Of what you could and might have been<em>  
><em>It's your RIGHT and your ability<em>  
><em>To become my perfect enemy<br>Wake up _  
><em>(Why can't you?)<em>  
><em>And face me<em>  
><em>(Come on now)<em>  
><em>Don't play dead <em>  
><em>(Don't play dead)<em>  
><em>'Cause maybe<em>  
><em>(Because maybe)<em>  
><em>Someday <em>  
><em>(Someday)<em>  
><em>I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way<br>Maybe you're better off this way (×4)_  
><em>You're better off this (×2)<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off...<br>Wake up _  
><em>(Why can't you?)<em>  
><em>And face me<em>  
><em>(Come on now)<em>  
><em>Don't play dead <em>  
><em>(Don't play dead)<em>  
><em>'Cause maybe<em>  
><em>(Because maybe)<em>  
><em>Someday <em>  
><em>(Someday)<em>  
><em>I will walk away and say<em>  
><em>You fucking disappoint me<em>  
><em>Maybe you're better off this way!<br>Go ahead and play dead_  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>I know that you can hear this<em>  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>Go ahead and play dead<em>  
><em>(GO!)<br>Why can't you turn and face me?_  
><em>(WAKE UP!) <em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(WAKE UP!)<em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(WAKE UP!)<em>  
><em>Why can't you turn against me?<em>  
><em>(GO!)<em>  
><em>You fucking disappoint me<br>Passive-aggressive bullshit..._"

**~"Passive" by Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1575,<strong>_** February 12th**

**England, London Borough**

**Greenwich Palace:**

There was nothing to do at this palace except sulk and see the sun set and rise as another boring day passed. Margaret hated being part of the Queen's train. The Hungarian ladies all they did was giggle and gossip and when she pretended she was not hearing or distracted by her latest reading, they would whisper behind her back about her clothe or indulge in men's business -politics.

Why William stood for this kind of behavior? It was not like him or his newly created Secretary of State and Lord Treasurer to stand for this kind of lively hood but then again William always loved gay behavior in his courtiers. It cheered him and it was a slight departure from the austere lifestyle their father and his court followed before he married their mother.

William wanted everything to be ready for his heir's arrival and keeping with old Tudor tradition he wanted his firstborn to be born in Greenwich, the greatest palace that ever was and will be in his opinion -after Richmond's restoration- in England.

Ambassadors had been pouring from all their neighboring allies showing them with praises and gifts in honor of their upcoming Prince. Beth received them all with the grace and sweetness as was expected of any Queen. She was called a "remarkable" example for all women for her beauty and her intelligence and the eloquence and hospitality she showed to their guests. Personally she did not see why all that much scandal for that dark Hungarian girl? The appraisal was highly overrated.

Margaret came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock.

"Your Highness, it is the Lady Roxanna Chapuys" Her chamberlain announced stepping aside to let the Lady in.

"My Lady has the Queen sent you?" Margaret asked getting straight to the point.

Roxanna nodded "Indeed she has Your Highness. She requests that you come to His Majesty's chambers private study immediately. There is something he needs to discuss with you."

Margaret quirked an eyebrow. Just why would the dark Hungarian girl send another girl, the first lady of her bedchamber who was inconsequential as the new merchant daughters that had risen to fame thanks to the lands and titles William had sold of, was a mystery.

"Your Highness she says it is urgent." Roxanna said, softly but firmly in a way that reminded Margaret of her grandfather.

"Alright then, lead the way." She said standing, her ladies followed her but Roxanna halted them.

"Her Majesty told me that is should be you only."

"Why is that? What is so important my brother feels the need to dismiss all of my women?"

"Your Majesty I can not tell you but it is for your eyes only."

Margaret shrugged. She should know better by now. She was not going to get any answer from Lady Chapuys. She followed Roxanna to the corridor that led to her brother's office.

"Your Majesty, My Lords." Roxanna greeted her older nephew and her father and the Lord Treasurer.

William thanked her for her service and waved her off.

William's eyes met his sister. "Why have you called me?" She asked.

"Please sit, I have news. Parliament has debated on your marriage for far too long and in the view of recent events I have decided to propose another union, the credit is not all mine though, My Lord Burghley and Her Majesty helped me reach this conclusion-"

"You are not wedding me to her uncle the King of Poland are you?"

William shook his head and laughed. "Good Lord Maggie of course not. I am not so blind as to give my other half to a man old enough to be your father." Maggie sighed in relief. "The Tsar of Russia has been dead for some months and the issue of the succession has been a serious debate. The Tsarevich was for a very long time our aunt Bella's husband, Alexei Romanov who was nephew to Ivan III's wife and only remaining male heir of that branch of the family. The people did not see well the Romanov's influence on Ivan III or her nephew's coming and goings to England so it is very likely they will decide on their late monarch's son instead, Ivan."

Margaret did not like where this was going. Eustace tried to give her encouragement through a smile but no emotion came from his face as he steeled himself gripping both his canes, bracing himself for what was going to come next.

"He is only four years your senior and we have heard great tales of his prowess. You will have to convert to the religion of your adoptive country but you will have no trouble adjusting. You have always been very enthusiastic about learning about other peoples and cultures. Ivan Ivanovich of the house of Rurik will be happy to have you as a wife and what this alliance will bring us to flank the Cleves, Wittelsbach, La Mark, and other German houses and French offensive will be great" William boasted lost in his own little world of ambition.

She stopped hearing after the words Ivan and House of Rurik. Margaret Ivanovich of the "House" of Rurik ... It did not even sound right.

"Ivan what?" She nearly threw her chair at her brother when she jumped.

"Ivan Ivanovich, the heir apparent to the Tarsdom of Russia, heir to the Rurik house and only surviving heir of Ivan III, his late Majesty." Cecil explained, almost like the perfect school monkey he was. He seemed nothing like a manipulator when his smile was up. However when he was strictly threading on business a wider smile would grace his features and he would become the most hated man on England, second only after their grandfather, and William's most trusted adviser.

Eustace Chapuys highly resented that he'd been made Lord of the Privy seal and not his son as William promised him, and Bess' ambitions coming to high, she promised to protect Annie's grandson from all dangerous-lecherous-ambitious hands- foreign or domestic –including her own-, she put Cecil's name forward the same day. William went far beyond that and elevated the post of Master Secretary to Secretary of State incurring the wrath of the old nobility, whatever was left of them.

Margaret could almost laugh at them. She knew William would not disappoint her. He promised to take stronger reins of his government and ironically it had been the daughter of their grandmother's greatest enemy who helped him achieve it, thus ending the short-lived power of the super-ambitious Chapuys dynasty.

"Why sister, I thought you would have known better of the Rurik dynasty since they are all that is left now that their patriarch has died last month."

"Then why does he not take the throne or Sardome, whatever that is."

"There are complications and the country is in great instability after their late Tsar's merciless wars-" Cecil went on to explain but William cut him.

"But no matter, we have promised to recognize Ivan's claim thus proclaiming Ivan IV, he is coming in no time. Is this not great Maggie? You will be Tsaritsa of Russia, the second there has ever been. His old man held on to power for so long and there were always threats from his wife's family, the Romanovs and Alexei being made heir apparent, thank the good Lord and the goddess of victory Alexei has died and the people had the good common sense to pull their leader through and make him see his son as the true heir apparent, and not the late Romanov Duke and his late English wife, Isabella Tudor-Wittelsbach, sons."

Eustace Chapuys fell. He briefly let his guard down. He felt an immense sadness when he heard Alexei had died. The son of a staunch Reformist and one of the richest families in Russia had grown dearest to his heart and regarded him as his own son. He and Anthony had played together and Annie … he and Annie had loved each other … once … a very long time ago …

He sighed. His sigh went unheard of however by the twins, but Cecil heard it and looked coldly at his competitor seated next to him, because he was too weak to stand.

Nonetheless for respect to his good and one of the most intellectual women in England, Elizabeth Chapuys, he supported his hand on the older man's shoulder. It was his way of expressing his sympathies, and Eustace thanked him for it with his an assent from his head.

He watched the twins perform their terrible dance of words. He watched Margaret's face turn into an expression of horror, her features suddenly becoming older, and her mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

"No, I will not marry him. I would rather marry a blacksmith's son, a poor pauper than that lunatic's son."

"That lunatic's son is going to be the end of me. William please, I know you and I have had our differences, but you cannot let me marry that man. I will surely die." She believed she would. Ivan "the terrible" was the title that sang by the victims who lost their loved ones and of his taxes levied by the soldiers, in the streets he filled with blood of Russia.

Her brother had to be crazy.

"Who cares what this man did." She yelled. "A few conquests are not enough to undo what he did to his people. Do you know what they call him?"

Silence.

"Well do you?" She insisted.

William Cecil took the stand and pushed his staff against the floor, diverting her gaze from her brother to him. "Your Highness this is incomprehensible. The Eastern Orthodox Church, pagan as it may be in its worship is a most practical ally."

He advanced to Margaret who trembled.

"You would be highly welcome into their circle."

"No, no, please William I beg you I will do anything. I will even marry that oaf Rudolf, or Sebastian, I do not care just please don't do this to me. Please, I beg of you … William no!" She sobbed and dropped to the ground screaming at his feet when he neared her.

Eustace signaled to Fleming. He lifted sobbing Margaret wiping her tears with his handkerchief, and even helping to his sleeve, she cleaned the mucus from her nose.

She looked ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous and this was the woman who would be the future Tsaritsa. "Nice start" He said sarcastically.

Margaret glared at him and then to Cecil. "How can you do this to me? You promised you would not let him control me." Margaret said despite his servant had helped her to his feet. It no longer hurt Eustace, knowing she had the best intentions but nonetheless it bothered him.

"Nobody is controlling you. We can still write to each other, Jesus Margaret this is not the end of the world."

"Your Majesty" Cecil said warningly, the King was verging on blaspheme, best he not forget it.

"Oh right. Oh dear Lord forgive me." William muttered doing the sign of the cross (on purpose) just to displease Ceci and putting on a hand on his chest, with a mock expression of hurt and regretl. He looked away from the demonstration of paganism but he nonetheless recognized the good will in this monarch who was years ahead of his time and had given more power to parliament and to the lower lords and men like himself to rise higher than the men born to privilege as his enemies.

"Margaret look you are going to marry him regardless of what you me, Cecil, Chapuys, anyone says. If you want to, you and me can write to our mother I am sure she will give you good advise to prepare for your wedding or even our sister…"

But he did not get to finish as Margaret interrupted again. "No! I will not write to that old maid!"

Oh no, not again. "What do you got against our sister, the Infanta?"

Cecil could think of many good things to get against her but he remained silent, letting the child to her demonstration to further prove that she was her grandmother's granddaughter and her great grandmother's heir. All three women were likely to be remembered by their stubborn behavior, one an Infanta who had not let go of her marriage which everyone agreed was cursed and had ended years ago, and the other who had stuck to her old position calling herself "Princess" in private –his spies told him, even now- and now this Princess who was nothing more than a child, a spoiled brat.

"Alright does it seem like I care? Am I the only one here who thinks Diana is no longer a Tudor? She took the title of 'Infanta' and renounced her rights of inheritance and took up the last name of Hapsburg!"

"Not entirely, she is still Tudor von Hapsburg-"

"It does not matter. I am not going to write to that stuck up-"

"Margaret that is enough!" William said hitting his fists against the table, finally having enough of his sister's tantrums that were driving him up the fucking wall.

"You are going to marry the future Tsar, and guess what you are honey because he will be crowned by his pagan church in seven days time and you will be there a month after that he has turned things stable."

"One would think I am marrying a horse." She hissed under breath, from her brother's wording, crossing her arms against her chest and turning away from William and his top men.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. May I have permission to go?"

"May I have permission to go Your Majesty." William reminded her.

"May I have your sweet permission to go Your Most Gracious Majesty?" She asked in feigned sweetness, gritting her teeth..

"Yes go"

Margaret left, she gave the door a loud bang.

"That could have gone better." His Lord Treasurer and Secretary of State said. William nodded and sulked in his chair. He gave one tired sigh.

"The sooner she is out of this country the better." He said. "What more on the agenda for today gentlemen?"

"Nothing much sire, just a few treatises to sign, including the repeal of higher taxation to your people."

"Then what will finance these new wars then?" William asked going through the papers Cecil gave him. He passed them to his grandfather who shook his head, but still William signed them as he was under the completely influence of Cecil's silky voice.

"Your men are exhausted and the taxes against the tax collectors have only made the working class more anxious. Might I suggest you free the tax collectors of higher taxes and reduce taxation a forty percent to the higher classes?"

"They are poor I guess. It is the song rich men always sing but if you believe this will get me more money and more love from my people then do so." William said waving Cecil and Eustace off.

* * *

><p><em>"I am the goat in the desert who blame must fall"<em>

**~Lord Chancellor, Cardinal Morton in Shadow of The Tower (1972)_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"I know what you are doing." Eustace told Cecil when they were alone in a dark corridor out of ear and eyesight.<p>

"Really, what is that?"

"You are transferring all the blame from the King unto you so you will be the most hated man on England." He gave a mock clap. "Brilliant for one minor flaw."

"And pray tell what is that My Lord?" Cecil asked a frown on his face that soon disappeared when Eustace's smile appeared on his face, replacing his serious demeanor. He did not like Cecil, his religion, his radical reforms, and his staunch behavior and greediness, but most of all he did not like his hold on William and the trust Bess put on this man and the way people treated him as he was some kind of savior or demon. Yet for William's sake and the security of his real, he understood.

"The people hate you Cecil, they hate you more than everyone and they are too dumb to realize that is all my grandson's fault and don't play dumb. At this point and age we know who we are talking about. They think he is the victim of your manipulation but they don't see that you are smarter than you look. You conned them just as you conned the entire court and you are not the first one to do so, but to hold on to so long a con … I think there has only been one men and that was during the first Tudor monarch."

"Cardinal Morton yes, a very interesting man despite his wronged beliefs but my deep respects to the man and his brain. One does what he can for his King, My Lord."

"Yes I am sure but you conned them and I am not sure whether to believe you and your so called reverence to William or wonder if this is more to yourself and to secure your family. No other Master Secretary has risen so high, the last one died in misery after his son refused to keep him."

Cecil did not need to be told whom Eustace meant, he merely grinned like a school-boy at the flower of his youth, pretending ignorance.

"That is the oldest excuse in the world. Envy, I thought you would be a greater man than to succumb to such pitiable behavior. One would think that you are not only envious of me. Ambitious has clouded your vision my friend, made it too narrow. I do what is needed."

Eustace laughed. "Just how long are we going to keep up this farce Lord Burghley? Someone is going to find out the King is the real mastermind behind all your secret plots to control him and you and your empire will crumble."

"Not quite my dear Lord Protector." Burghley said with his finger up in reminder to something important and so vital that Eustace, it seemed a wonder to William, he had forgotten. "There is something missing in your equation. The King depends on the good people to help him rule, but ultimately the decision lies in his word alone. His father was a very capable man but very slow, your grandson on the other hand is extremely intelligent, capable and not too slow. He knows what is needed to keep his kingdom, the love of his people to his person –but above all his power- safe but he does not have the stomach for it. That is where we come in My Lord. Kings are above all sacred; they are symbols and symbols need to clean, to be pure. Would you not say?"

The man was very self-absorbed but seemed normal and Eustace did not know what was worse? Be stuck in the middle of a dark hallway with the enemy you despise more than anything in the world, or, given a lecture by an upstart youngster who was anything but, but had the vitality that Eustace wished he had in his old days as Ambassador of the Holy Roman Empire?

He did not know the answer and was less likely to have one.

Cecil continued. "Officially I do not care what goes in your heart but if you need to know I care for your grandson more than you think and what I do is in his best interest, but above all his realm which is my first priority."

"And you call yourself man of God." Eusace said snorting.

"If you really want me to be blunt I will." He turned serious. "I love this kingdom and I will keep it safe from all enemies, foreign and domestic and if that includes keeping your son safe from his relatives then so be it. I know you are fond of your granddaughter and nothing would warm my heart than to see the twins together, such a sweet picture it would be –but useless."

"We need the alliance is that it? You have never been fond of the Eastern Orthodoxy and we know it, why suggest this to William? Why?" Eustace needed to know.

William pursed his lips as if in deep thought looking for the right answer, then it suddenly came to him. "The Princess is a liability. You did not do enough locking her grandmother up in her old state, Hundson. You should have put her in the Tower of London where others of her ancestors through her father's maternal side have stood, rot, or executed. It would have been the more logical course, perhaps not the most natural but logical."

_I would not kill her_. He would not have gone that far, in spite of all he still had some affection for the mother of his child and they had done enough damage to each other. He just wanted it to be over.

"The Dowager Duchess, Lady Mary, was placed under house arrest. She engineered the plot but she did not intend to do anyone any harm. The Lady Mary's only crime was stupidity."

Cecil gave a chilling laugh. "You can't believe that. The Lady Mary is as guilty as the others and the more time we demure in this talk, we waste valuable time issuing a warrant for her arrest."

"The Duchess Dowager has suffered enough."

"Contrary. She will suffer more once she hears of her grandson's defeat. I do intend to keep your grandson safe on this realm and his Lutheran-Calvinist wife is the key as well as your granddaughter's marriage." He took a step forward and hissed in his ear, "You of all men have talked of the sacrifices we must all make for the realm."

"So the Princess is to be another one of your sacrifices then?"

"You had no qualms about sacrificing Lady Mary's other daughters to higher bidders, what makes one child so different from the other? Is it the affection you have for her or is it your blood ties? " He asked. The man had grown soft. It disappointed Cecil, he expected more fight from the former Ambassador.

"I do not owe you an explanation. If you and my grandson want to play god then you are most welcome but remember that this will lay on your conscience, selling an innocent girl to a man who is likely to turn a tyrant like his father."

William's lips curled into a smile and said with a cynical tone. "In that you are wrong. All monarchs are tyrants. Some just happen to be luckier and more adored like your grandson."

Eustace squeezed his canes tighter.

Cecil gave a tight lipped smile. "Have a good night My Lord" and he left the obscure man. Fleming Aby his side helping him walk on his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>February 28th<strong>

The baby boy Beth expected took its toll on his mother. She hated being this sick and confined in this hot weather and then her husband had decided to go abroad in wars that did not concern him.

_"That is your soldiers' affairs not yours"_ She told him but William did not listen. _"It is my duty"_ He said _"To serve my country and people need to see a dedicated King"_

That was all very nice and sweet however William was a King and Kings were of no use when they were dead. She had told him so but he was always working and heckling his advisers to death. She wondered how was it the English were so blind that they did not realize that their King was the main architect of all the taxes, and rebellions that had only served to boost

Were they really that ignorant, or just self-blinded, by delusions of grandeur that they were Providence's chosen?

"It is not good for the child to fidget like that." Lettice said. Beth glared at her, Lettice looked away.

"I was just saying." She said.

It was pointless to remind her of adding Your Majesty at the beginning of every sentence. The girl had no sense of authority and could hardly distinguish between ranks. It was a miracle she had stayed married to an Earl for so long.

She gave the girl a sheepish grin and turned to her grand-Aunt-in-law. "How longer?" She asked.

"Four months." Bess said bluntly. "Then you can look after your son while we prepare to invest him once the physician confirms his health, to the principality of Wales, and Dukedom of Cornwall."

"So soon?" Beth asked nervously. "I thought you would wait until the King comes here."

"He may not come." Bess said bluntly again. There was no point lying to the young Queen, she was not a woman who would swallow lies so easily and there was a dark nature to her that appealed to William which demanded the truth from all her subjects, no matter how terrible and regrettable it would be for her or them. Her voice was however was low as her ladies-in-waiting stopped their music, dancing, and sowing when they heard.

"William is fighting a war and he needs to be seen as a King who is not absent not like his grand-uncle, Charles V and our Tudor forebears." She pat the girl's back. "You worry about the child"

It was all that mattered now. If William died the future of England would rest in her belly and if she succeeded like Annie in delivering a male heir, they would all be safe again, Bess thought.

She reassured Beth things were going to be fine. "You did not meet my grandson when he was a little boy. He would think twice before all the noblemen's children tried to trick him into a dare. He was very smart for his age but he never backed away from a fight and he never lost one."

"Do you think he has a chance of winning then?"

There was a lot Beth could learn from her husband's Grand-Aunt. Elizabeth looked her straight in the eye and smiled. "He has courage alright but he has a strong charisma which even my father lacked. Yes. I do think he will win this war and he will return to you and your child but … in the event things do not turn out as you expect" she sighed sitting down, pushing her chair closer to the Queen and putting her other hand on her free shoulder. "you must be prepared."

"I will play my part well My Lady"

"I know you will. William made a wise choice picking you. The game we are playing is very dangerous and you will need able men to help you. A woman cannot protect herself against the tyranny of men unless she has men than can surpass that tyranny."

* * *

><p><strong>March 1st.<strong>

**English occupied Calais:**

William intended to be the end of his cousin, one way or another. The troops of Northern France were fast approaching on Calais, the last English stronghold on French territory. William would not be the King who lost it.

**"Fire!"** The Captain of the archers yelled and a million arrows blazed with fire flew into the air at their enemies.

Screams resonated in the air, William covered his nose as he passed through the soldiers rank. They had to see their King otherwise they would not have courage to draw from. William pretended to be a symbol for his people. And symbols needed to be seen.

_What kind of King would I be?_ –He thought as he recalled his wife's argument- _If I do not do my part for my realm?_

The fields were drenched in the blood of thousands. Today they had won a major battle but had it been all worth it? William looked at the huge pile of men, fathers, grandfathers, men so young their lips were still pink and their faces were still innocent despite the twisted expression on their open eyes as they looked lifelessly at him. It was almost as if it was intentional. A reminder of what he had done.

He ordered the bodies burned with no chance of burial but a minor blessing from one of the Lutheran priests that his wife had insisted he bring as a "good luck" token.

He accepted of course, with the condition, he would not be getting any ideas and try to convert his compatriots.

"The men think this is blasphemy already." Robert Dudley, recently elevated to Earl of Leicester, voiced his opinion to the King.

"Most of these men are of my stepfather's retinue and they can say whatever they want but it is their hands that will to be washed as they are the ones that pick the bodies and have to deal with heretics."

Robert let out a good-natured, long-lasting, laugh. "Your Majesty knows how to push these Spaniards buttons." He said.

William nodded. He was reluctant to say that if it was not for his stepfather's men they could have very well lost the offensive against the French armies. His wife's family's forces were of no good and spent more money transporting weapons than they did men and men is what he desperately needed. He thought of instituting a forceful draft but after the last rebellion in Kent by unpaid veterans, he thought it better.

"It is amazing how much they hate us" William said eying the Spaniards and Italians his stepfather brought from Milan and Naples, glare at them without caring it was the King they were glaring at. "Their monarch employed Lutherans from the Netherlands he's been fighting for years just to win this war and he even allowed for their personal chaplains. I do not understand these people."

"At least they are not their merchant neighbors from the East, I hear they are worst and hate being told what to do."

"Pity because the Portuguese would be much more preferable than these people." Oh God, he thought desperately, do not leave me alone with this people than I have to.

The Spaniards continued to carry the French bodies and stack them into a huge pile where they lighted up. Afterwards they proceeded to their tents with their physicians, some with their priests that were more experts in prayer and superstition and could not help them get the infection spreading on their bodies from the corpses they just handled.

Thousands of their enemies had fallen to the sword and others to disease, their armies had barely suffered any casualties for which he and the English were grateful and gave huge thanks to God, letting the Queen's personal chaplain direct their prayer session.

The Spaniards felt stronger discord. Overall a hundred and thirty three had died that day just by that. William felt no remorse. It was God's will, William said and in an age where cause and effect could be explain by the Almighty's will they had no reason but to accept William's simple explanation.

William coughed. His physicians looked at him in alarm, Dudley was there with him hitting his back hoping to get the sickness out of him. It was just one of few methods they used besides giving him a sleeping draught which he refused.

"I feel alright, it is just the stench. This is my first battle gentlemen but it surely will not be my last." He said.

"Your Majesty you should stay away from the bonfires and rest-"

"No, no, I have had enough rest, I wish to be present at my men's celebrations." The physicians moved away and let him pass. He moved with Dudley to join the men. Common, noble, high and low were one and they were ecstatic when their King joined them.

"Gentlemen a toast to our victory but I assure you this is not the end, it is only the beginning and we will win. Providence has already ruled in our favor."

"To the King" One soldier shouted. Others followed him and shouted more merry hymns at William. "To the King!"

"The King!"

"God Bless the King!"

"God Bless England!"

Soon the Spaniards who had been reluctant to join them, gathered around in a circle and shouted with the same fervor. "God Bless the King!"

The wind carried their voices to the southern camp near Bologne where the French soldiers could see the smoke coming from the bonfires and heard the voices of the King and his men causing them to tremble.

Hell was coming, was on their minds. The red dragon of Wales had awoken from slumber and it was coming to raid, pillage, lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground.


	61. Just Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:**_** If I did I would be Goddess Supreme wouldn't I?**_

**I do own however my OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and once again to the great writers of old, Norah Lofts, Plaidy, and the few good modern exceptions out there, Small, Mantel for all their inspiration and to my dearest friends and those of you have continued to stick with the fic. Especial thanks to my good friend MimiDubois for all her support and help in previous chapters. Thanks. We are near the end, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Warning: Sad, death involved.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter #61: Just Close Your Eyes<strong>_

_"I remember tears streaming down to face  
>When I said I' never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and past tonight  
>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down<br>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know  
>Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound<br>Don't you dare look out your window everything is on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold on to this lullaby even when the music is gone  
>Gone ...<br>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know<br>come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound  
>Just close your eyes ...<br>You'll be alright  
>Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

**~"Safe and Sound" (Civil Wars) by Taylor Swift; Hunger Games soundtrack**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1575, <strong>_**March 10th**

**Spain, Madrid  
><strong>

**Alcázar Royal Palace:**

"Mother" Annie wined sitting at the edge of her bed. She asked to be alone during her confinement but nobody ever left. They could not afford to leave her alone.

Philip visited her daily but his visits were taking a greater toll on her health, speaking constantly of her health and her appearance. How pale she looked and how barely she ate,. She was frustrated about it. There was no one to talk to. Diana had moved to Navare and she had not had the chance to say goodbye because Philip said she was too sick and heavy with child -children -it made no difference anymore.

She just wanted this pregnancy to end. Her due date was in a week but the pains were getting worse every day. She was not getting any better or any younger. At her forty first birthday she was carrying the next in line to the throne of Spain after Ligo and his half uncles and siblings and daughters and aunts if this was a girl.

Philip was getting tired of her warning but he did not have the heart to tell her so. He sent one of his secretaries to tell her he would visit her.

She thought it would be better if he came to tell her himself.

"His Majesty, Your Majesty." The Herald anounced as he came into the room. Annie looked up and waved him of, "Leave us." Unfortunately Philip would not her ladies go.

"They can stay. I have something to tell you though that is for your ears only, we can have some privacy in your bedchamber." She was about to protesst but his look silenced her.

They moved to the bedchamber. Philip helped her take a seat in her bed where he took a seat himself right next to her. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"How are you holding up here?" He asked keeping a sure distance between them as if her touch repelled him. Truth to be told, he was afraid he would break her as she never looked so fragile as she was now.

She was far from being the angry and fighting girl-woman she had married. Her eyes were always red from so much crying and she was always sad about something, if it wasn't the health of the child it was the welfare of her daughters, Margaret and Diana, the last which she regretted not being there for her wedding. She had cast a toast in honor of her mother at her wedding and the King of Navarre as a humble servant of France but playing it safe with the Hapsburgs had allowed the gesture and toasted in her honor as well.

"It has been really quiet here and of course there are many things I have to take care of and since Diana is unable to come ... there is nothing much I can do." She paused. "... I would love a little fresh air once and a while and to see Ligo Philip, I always enjoy his music."

"Annie you can't see Ligo or the children we've talked about this. You have to get better. You will deliver the baby in less than a week and after that you can home right after you've been churched and it will be as if this never happen." He sighed. "I know it is difficult for you but you must be realistic. I can't let you out of my sight not when we have many spies at our door."

"I understand." She said but Philip didn't think she did but at least she did not try to argue with him this time. And he did not whether to feel relieved or more miserable.

She thought of the baby or babies inside of her. At times she dreamt of them, at times she dreamt they were only one and she no longer knew whether she was dreaming or not. Life had become a blurr. Wars, famine, plagues ... the entire world had gone mad. The map fo Western Europe was changing again.

She was proud of her son. What he had achieved, what he had done, his prowess in battle. She was so proud of him ... she smiled gazing down at her belly where she rested her hands.

Philip smiled knowing what she was smiling about. "The French front lines were broken and their armies defeated in less than five hours or so the Duke of Alba likes to boast of"

She chuckled. "I figured he would love to boast of his prowess." She said. She felt grateful for Philip helping her to cope. She lifted her eyes at him. "How is my son? He promised he was going to write to me, I have not heard any word of him and my women are not exactly all too keen to tell me."

Concern washed over all his features.

"Please tell me, I am used to bad news. When Edward was in the front there was not a day that I did not worry. I always remained strong. I am strong" She rephrased. Her hand reached to Philip's and grasped it tightly. "Just tell me Philip, it will not affect the health of this litle one."

Philip started slowly to explaining. "He received an arrow to his shoulder, he was taken to camp immediately" He stopped watching her features, but they showed nothing, he continued -"They cured him but he remained unconscious for a day or two, nobody is really sure. When he woke the first thing he asked was quill and paper to write to his family and to you."

An open smile reappeared on her face, broader than ever before. "How sweet of him. I knew he would not forget me. Did you know when I visited him with Fernando and Isabel, all he asked for was me?"

"I know, Fernando told me. He remembers how you threw him in the air despite your condition and catch him and did the same with him when he began pouting."

She snorted. "It was more aking to whining for attention to me. They were such good friends. Maybe after this conflict is over, we can visit England again and you can come with us. I know William would love to introduce us to his wife. She is expecting very soon."

"Of course Annie, but you must first rest. We do not want to get this little one excited yet now do we?" He rested his hand on top of hers on her swollen stomach.

"No we do not." She said and sighed, concern flashing on her features.

"What ails you My Lady?" Philip asked, deeply worried for the change in his wife's features.

"Nothing serious. When this war is over, you will promise me we will travel to England to see my son? I want to be there for the birth of my grandchild." She looked at him intently.

She didn't want to consider the possibility of death but it was there, including in Philip's mind. They did not need to bring their whole family, just their eldest son and daughter, they would not have to stay more than week, she reasoned. By the correspondence she kept with her daughter in law, Beth sounded equally as frustrated as she on every pregnancy. It would do good to have a maternal fifgure.

"I will do what I can." It was the best he could say. He rose and kissed her hand and left.

In that moment she heard the doors closing she clutched her stomach. "Ah!" Annie fell to her knees. Her scream was widely heard, making Philip return to her side and her women flocking aroun her , forming a protective circle.

"Annie!" Philip shook her so she would not lose consciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy against the beads of sweat dropping from her forehead. "Annie! Annie my love stay with me, stay with me!"

The ladies around her looked shocked. They had never heard the King of Spain speak this way before.

"Annie!" One more shook and it did it.

"Phi-Philip" Her voice was raspy and her throat felt dry. "I-I n-need lemmons."

Philip's eyes grew wide. Alarm bells sounded in his brain. _I-I-I need lemmons._ It had been Maria Manoela's last words, his first wife, before she drifted into an eternal sleep.

"Annie ... Annie you belong to me, come to me Annie. Stay with me woman!" He raged.

The physicians came to attend her but he refused to part with her. "Your Majesty we must if we want to save the mother and child" Finally Philip let her go but he would not leave her side, they had no choice. To refuse His Majesty would be the death of their careers.

They fought a battle against time to help her. Annie spit up at them begging them to cut her open but Philip unable to fathom such procedure at the expense of his wife's life, kindly refused.

"Save my baby, save my baby!" Annie cried. "Philip tell them! Cut me open I am your Queen."

Her pleas went unheard of. She felt the pain beginning to deep withint her, so deep that her body became tense and her back arched as she let another powerful scream.

"Philip please! Save my baby" She did not care for her own, her child's welfare was more important. _Philip please save the child!_ By all the forces in heaven, she pleaded.

She wasn't even aware that she was clutching her husband tightly, or that she drew blood from his sweaty palms but Philip relished the firece grip that almost rendered his hand numb.

"My child Philip, please Philip our child, I need him to live ... I need him to live" Her breath slowed beginning to drift into unconsciousness again, "My children."

"Annie, Annie please ... wake up." He lightly slapped her. She opened her eyes more fully as she felt another hot stabbing pain in her midsection.

The pain were coming more frequently now; they could not afford for her to fall asleep, and with the knowledge that this was sixth pregnancy and she was in her fortieth year, Philip despaired the worst may happen.

Suddenly Annie groaned and her breathing slowed, she started pushing and the women around her flocked to her side like mother hens. "Another push Your Majesty." The midwives urged. "Madame you are very near," The physicians chimed, the oldest and more experienced of them extending his hands ready to receive the child.

Her back ached further as another pain rushed through her body and she pushed the child out of her body.

"It is a boy!" They cried. Annie dropped her head against her pillow. Lost in the excitement they did not notice the child was hardly breathing and crying.

"My son" Philip was gulity of this excitement, leaving his wife aside to cradle his newborn babe.

The physicians cleaned the babe but by the time the change was noticed, it was all too late and the child was barely an hour alive when he looked at his father with pale blue eyes -same as Annie's- and then drifted into a peaceful sleep, its cried drowned by death.

"My son ..." Philip said still cradling his newborn son. "My son ... Lázaro." They had intended to call him Lázaro after the uncle their Lord Jesus Christ had ordered to be risen from the death.

He was no Lord Christ, despite his kingdom and his riches and his empire, he could not order his son to rise from the dead. He kissed his unbaptized head and put him back in his cradle.

_I am sorry_ The words almost escaped her lips. When Philip turned he realized that he heard wrong. The words were his own and Annie was sleeping comfortably with a smile on her lips and her eyeslid closed forever as she descended into the underworld. Her soul rejoicing after a life, two lives, one misserable, the other very well spent.


	62. Immortality

_**Disclaimer: **__**If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this fic on their alerts and favorited it. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Though, I have to say I am very disappointed, I know everyone must carry on with their lives, but last chapter I saw less readers and reviews in the graph than usual. Please Read and Review and give your comment, is the only way I can know what you think.**

**Sister Queens by Julia Fox, The Function of Ceremonial in the Reign of Henry VIII by Jennifer Loach from the Journal: Past & Present, No. 142 were used for this chapter as other sources books, journals and articles for trivial but important things to be considered in all fics such as where Queens are seated, why, and battles and etiquette. Philip II by Henry Kamen which I've just finished helped me a lot more in the Duke of Alba's character and his warring interests and Philip's foreign policy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Immortality <strong>

"_A King Has His Reign And Then He Dies. It Is Inevitable"_

**Meredith Vickers (Charlize Theron); Prometheus trailer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1575<strong>_**, June 20th**

**Spain, Madrid**

**Escorial Royal Palace:  
><strong>

Three months later Juan, Carlos, and others followed –victims of the plague. Feeling very old, Philip locked himself refusing contact with the outside world except for the funeral processions, which he had to attend. Carlos blamed his father for his misery, Catalina for the death of their children -especially little Carlos who was not even fifteen when the plague took him- and their second oldest son, Fernando Enrique, the boy's twin brother, took it the hardest.

Carlos was his only brother. He had stopped considering Ligo and his younger siblings are his true brothers, they never shared a bond, it was useless trying to form one, most of all now. He loved him. They had been one entity. Now, his brother was gone and a part of him died. He literally could not feel his heart beat anymore though his grandfather's physicians assured him it was not true but he knew it was. Carlos had been the emotional one, he the brains, now his heart was dead and he no longer felt, not for his parents not even for his favorite sister, Maria.

His father tried to comfort him but to no avail. With his return to his father's court came another grim foreshadowing. The war had taken its heavier toll on the population. Invested in the welfare of his people Philip did his best to stimulate the economy and the local industry but there was no one buying and the magnates controlled much of the lands and the municipalities –that at this point and time were hereditary and, not even, the King could change this- that it became impossible to accomplish this.

Carlos no longer levied against his brother and welcomed his reception, even if meager, at his new court palace. His architects were still working on it. The King wanted to give an impression so the main wing of the palace and of the colossal monastery next to it, was finished with great haste. It was a boast of his ego and idolatry to his Hapsburg and Tratasmara ancestry, though he did not see it that way. He saw it more as a way to honor the dead, his loved ones but above all to honor _her_. Annie, the woman his heart belonged to, he swore he would never love again. He swore, as his father after Philip's mother died, that he would also not take another wife.

So as long as he lived his life would be devoted to his people, his family, and to preserve her good memory.

Her burial took place less than a week after she died. Their child Lazaro, was placed at the center of her body, between her breasts and her abdomen. Death had kept them apart in life, but that same death had done them a favor, liberating from the pains of this world. He should be joyful therefore but somehow it brought him no joy.

But not all were sad news. Weeks later after the death of his son and grandsons, he received a letter from his Ambassador in England. His stepson, the King of England, was now a proud parent of a sturdy, healthy, bouncing, baby boy.

Philip wanted to rip his stepson's throat apart and kill the Spanish Ambassador. The news could not have come at a worst time. He was still suffering from rebellion in Aragon and small remnants of the Moriskos that would just not live him alone and continue to plague him with more demands and on top of it all he had this war to fight, and his stepson's men were not let's say the best men to put your trust in. They took advantage of his Generals' strategies and claimed it as their own and if that was not enough … his officers, the boy King's, did very little to aid his wounded soldiers, keeping all the supplies for themselves instead.

_Damn him._ And damn hisHe wanted to strangle William, but for her, it was only for her _… Part of him lives in her_

Life resumed shortly after receiving the news. Philip reappeared, no change in his expression or attitude except for his choice of wardrobe –he wore always black and this became his trademark. He worked endlessly, bringing Ligo and Fernando with him to oversee matters of state. Ligo was proving to be a better assistant, he felt he owed it to his Aunt and the late Queen who was the only one of his family who ever believed he would amount to something. Fernando on the other hand was all the opposite, he was hardly seen and was the first to leave the Cortes and other assemblies, rushing past his father's courtiers.

Philip shook his head. He would not do to be his heir, but he could not go back at his decision. Should anything happen to Ligo, Fernando would be his heir.

"At least he is not screaming 'Oh Dear Lord Swallow Me Whole'" Ligo commented, chuckling as Fernando fled the room.

"A week in the front will kill his arrogance right away." –_And_, he believed, down his interest in music, poetry, dancing, sketching; all things that were useful for a Prince when they did not became his only interests.

They went t his study. Philip sat behind his desk, Ligo opposite him facing him.

"Could be worse you know." He said.

"Ligo stop justifying everyone, it does not become a King to be justifying everyone's conduct." He said softly with a tinge of scolding.

"I am just saying but if you wish me to be frank then I will be. Fernando is not cut out for statecraft."

"He is my son and one of us, he is well cut out for it."

"Grandfather you just saw how he fell asleep in the middle of the assembly, I had to nudge him several times not to fall from his chair. It was an embarrassment for all of us, imagine what would have happened if the English or Venetian Ambassadors were there?"

"Then what do you suggest? The other Fernando?" Philip laughed. "Your father could not wait to see that. Your uncle will be the one to do the job and you will guide him, right after he returns from Bologne."

"Grandfather!"

"No buts Ligo, that is my wish, it is my will. Now please leave me son, I have a lot of papers to sign, shut the door on your way out, I will send you the copies so you can check everything is in order."

Ligo left and worked all night on his grandfather's papers. It was not exactly how he wanted to spend his nights … but he had a duty to the Hapsburgs and Spain.

Fernando on the other hand … Ligo was concerned what would happen to him in Bologne. So many had been killed in this war and the French monarchy was soon going to be replaced by the upstarts Bourbons of Navarre –Diana as Queen of France promised to be a dutiful wife but first a dutiful daughter and keeping her stepfather's interests at hands. It would not be long before England was forced to leave but knowing the English from what his late Aunt and Diana told him, they would not and they would surely have another war on their hands with Spain forced to be the aggressor or intermediate again.

What was his grandfather thinking sending Fernando to the front? The boy had no experience and cared nothing for swords and violence of any kind. His heart was completely pure and his conscience clean, free of any malice and clean of bad thoughts.

He was ambitious though. He was hungry to prove his father that he was worthy of his attentions but deep down he saw the smile he gave to their old man and the court, never reached his eyes. Every day that Philip dragged him –sometimes forcefully pulling his ear- to the Juntas and Cortes, Ligo saw his patience beginning to wane.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>**une 22nd.**

**Bologne, N. French Border.**_**  
><strong>_

Fernando let out a loud yawn heard throughout all the camp that had grown silent as different priests, Lutheran, Calvinists (from the Queen), and Catholics, began to bless the bodies of their enemies they were about to burn. They ignored him because he was the King of Spain's son and second in line but his father's men didn't and the Duke of Alba pulled his ears just as hard as his father instructed him in one of his letters and dragged him to his tent where he began boxing his ears.

"His Majesty entrusted me with the task of your safety. Lesson number one Your Highness, never show weakness especially to your friends. You are no longer in Spain, you are in a battlefield and I can assure you –no one here is your friend and if chance comes to save themselves they will hand you over in a silver platter to Alfred."

Fernando said nothing until he heard the Duke's last words. "Albert is here?" He asked very shocked.

"Of course not Your Highness, he would not be a fool to come here but his generals are and they are not as merciful as we Spaniards, I am sad to say we are." After beating him, the Duke offered his hand. Fernando knew it would be dumb not to take it. He helped him to his feet and called his menservants to brush the dirt of his clothes.

"Know me better Your Highness, this is a rough land, you will have to drink from water stinking of shit and blood and eat your meals with your common folk if you want to gain their loyalty."

Fernando knitted his eyebrows. "But they already have my loyalty, my father is their King after all."

The Duke snorted. "Highness you just gave away your answer."

Fernando looked at him more puzzled.

"They are loyal to your father, to Spain, not to you. You are not Spain and for that I thank San Santiago that you are not for one look at you and the enemy would be encouraged to invade."

Fernando squeezed his fists.

"Just look at you. You are taller than His Majesty I will give you that but that does not make up for your lack of wit. Shape up, be a man, shoulders down and don't keep your eyes down, you are a Prince not a beggar."

"Yes Your Grace."

"See those men down there" The Duke signaled to the men outside the camp. He nodded. "Three months time the men will be gone, the machinery dismantled and you ..." he hesitated calling on his manservant to bring him wine and chicken, to ease the conversation "... you, Your Highness will return to daddy dearest, Madrid or Segovia, to be reared in government. A waste of time if you ask me, what makes a man are not words boy, but the family name. How good you are in the battlefield makes your family name."

Fernando helped himself to some of it. "Yes, Your Grace" He said with his mouth stuffed of chicken and his fingers all dirty from falling on the ground from the beating he received earlier. The Duke slapped his fingers when he was about to grab another leg. "It is dirty now." He said and ordered the servants to take the food and feed it to the army dogs.

"It is the family name that lives on, it is the only thing that lives on in this life. Not your personal glory, that is defined by your prowess and so far you have nothing to show for it but arrogance and recklessness. Look at your fingers, eyes up when people are speaking to you." Fernando looked up, biting his lower lip so hard he felt blood coming from it. He said nothing to the Duke. He was more afraid of this man than his own father -and his father had been to him lately too.

"That's better. Nobody here in this camp likes you. They fight for whom do you think? Your father, the glory of Spain? Aye, they fight for both and when they see you prancing around and whining about all the death and destruction, what do you think that does to their morale? Eh?"

"It lowers them." Fernando was compelled to answer.

"Exactly. Next time you go out into those fields you better tuck your fears and show a Prince that is worthy of being his father's heir, even if he is a spare." The Duke sighed and rubbed his forehead, it was no wonder the King had sent him here. He could barely deal with him himself, and he had been through worse. "Run along now Your Highness, go see His Grace, your uncle, Anthony Chapuys, the Duke of Sicily while you are here. I am sure he will be happy to have you in his tent. He only invites the lowest of the lowest so I am sure you will fit right there. And do show some respect on your way."

"Yes Your Grace. Thank you Your Grace." Fernando said in a solemn voice, but tight lipped as he was and his eyes showing no emotion, the Duke let this slip of emotion pass.

"Wave at them, give them a grin, a smile, something." He said on Fernando's way out.

Fernando nodded and did just that. He waved at the men and showed him his perfect smile, but not even that could compensate the arrogance the Duke of Alba told him he had shown earlier on his arrival.

_Great father, send me here to the ends of Europe to prove I am your son._

* * *

><p>He was his son indeed. When Anthony showed him into his tent, he behaved with the humility and grace as his own father, and in fact he looked more like his father in Anthony's opinion -even if there was more of Annie in him, in his facial features- than did his first heir Ligo.<p>

The madman's son as they liked to call him in Spain. He did not know what was going through his sister's head when she convinced the King to nominate Ligo to the principality of Asturias and force his father to give up that title? It was marvelous the feats Annie had accomplished in such a short period of time as Consort of Edward VI of England and Philip II of Spain. She was ... extraordinary. There were no words to describe her.

He and Fernando talked extensively about his mother and how Annie had changed everyone's lives since the start.

"How was she? I mean, how was she like as a child. She hardly talked about that to us except to Diana and my other sisters." They never wanted to talk that with Fernando. His sisters did not trust him except Isabel but that was because she was his twin, and -even she- sometimes would refuse to talk about her mother's private conversations.

Fernando lived in a house ruled by a strong matriarch and there was no one he could go to except the only person strong enough to rival his mother's power, and that was his father. But his father always preferred Ligo over him and no doubt it was Ligo's prowess and how much he looked like him more than Fernando.

Anthony sympathized with his nephew. He reminded him of George in a sort of way.

"Your mother did not talk to us much about her life before she moves with my mother and our father. She came to consider my mother as her real mother. Her birth mother was terrible to her. She would keep her locked in her rooms, sometimes for days without anything to eat. It was by some miracle that God's light had reached your grandmother's first lady-in-waiting, Lady Clarenciux and she took pity on my sister and sneaked food into her rooms. She was the reason your mother lived."

"My uncle? I know this war is being fought over my cousin and his delusions of grandeur or at least that is what I am told. I want to know the whole story. Did my uncle Henry treat her well?"

Anthony snorted. "The boy was as much as a bastard as when he died. He always envied Annie and she was an embarrassment to him."

"Why? Wasn't my mother despite her obvious parentage, considered legitimate?" Fernando asked, completely intrigued by the story he had forgot there was food in the table. His uncle had given him the chance to wash his hands and his swollen ears so this time he would not be eating on dirty hands and risk an infection or a disease.

"Many who had eyes knew your mother was not the Duke's daughter. I beg your pardon, everyone knew she was not. Blame your grandfather for that, she got most of our father's good looks, the only thing that saved her was your grandmother because she knew one word that proved her intimacy with your grandfather ..." he waved his hand "that would be the end of her and her ambitions to see her dearest son Henry in the throne. Did not last long though, your mother was so in love with the heir of the Romanovs that as soon as your grandmother heard of it, she proposed an alliance, giving her daughter away, Isabella to Alexei Romanov. He was the Tsaritsa's nephew after all, and the Tsar's heirs had been dying so everyone thought he would be the next in line. Unfortunately for your grandmother, she calculated wrong."

"How so?"

"Edward was infatuated with your mother from the beginning. They met when they were children, our parents believed that was nothing and it would end and Edward would marry some German Princess or some English court lady. People were talking of Jane Grey but that never came to nothing. He intentionally agreed to the alliance, he cared nothing for Russia, or for their succession problem, he only wanted Alexei Romanov out of the way so he could get to Annie. He did and they were immediately married at Westminster and a year later your sister Diana was born then five years later he died and his death was followed by the birth of your half-siblings, Margaret and William." He said as he and Fernando did not see Diana as his half-sibling. "And then of course your father who was destined to marry your Aunt, but on seeing your mother, he fell under her spell too."

"She does sound extraordinary" Fernando admitted.

"She was the Queen of Hearts, there will never be anyone like her. You and your siblings are all that remains of her legacy."

* * *

><p><strong>July 1st.<strong>

Fernando sulked back in his seat, propped up so the men could see the difference in ranks between him and the Duke. There was nothing to do but greet the soldiers and give one of his most famous speech which only put them to sleep. "Have a safe sail and may the Good Lord be with you in your travesties" The soldiers barely smiled at him, they lookd up more to the Duke of Alba whom they considered Philip's true representative and savior.

"Well it could have gone better" Fernando said, (unknown to him this was the same thing his older nephew, Ligo had said during the Audience Chamber in Madrid), "I will leave you fierce, brave, gentlemen alone" He said to the soldiers who once more yawned.

God, he felt so embarrassed. How had this happen? He was the son of Annie the great of England and Spain and the King of Spain, he was not supposed to be dull, he was suposed to be brave and smart and inspire fear in men's hearts but all he inspired today was boredom and laughter.

They were laughing at him as he exit into his tent, he could hear them from here.

"Philippe" He told his personal manservant, a half-Turk slave from French origins. Unlike his other masters, Philippe liked this one since it was never a master-slave relationship but a friendly one.

"Yes Your Lordship?" He said teasingly nudging Fernando's shoulder.

Fernando was not in the mood to laugh, that much was seen and Philippe sighed. "Again the Duke of Alba?" Fernando nodded. "Listen Fernando you are going to go nowhere listening to that man, just be youself-"

Fernando cut him of. "Being myself got me in this mess and now it is going to get me out of it."

Philippe lowered his gaze. Oh good Allah. "Philippe" he heard Fernando say, "Pack my bags we are going back to Spain, and I don't care what the Duke and his roughnecks say we are going and nobody is going to stop us."

"But are you not afraid we could find pirates on the way?"

"Who cares if we do?" Fernando said frustrated with the whole situation, throwing his hands in the air. "I would much rather be captured by a band of misfits pirates than be stuck here all day discussing with the Duke or with His Grace my uncle, wallowing in my misery. Dear Christ I am beginning to sound like my father."

"Is that such a bad thing? He is only trying to be strong for the family"

"Yes and he is swallowing us whole with his orders and misery. I am sick of it, I can't wait to be married, I will not settle for less and if I do it will be to get me out of the country. Dear God Philippe listen just pack my bags please."

Philippe knew better than to say no to his 'friend' and master. In an hour they were done and sailed ship to Spain ...

"Finally" Fernando said dropping on his cold, hard bed. It felt just like in the barracks except the pillows were soft and he and Philippe had servants everywhere. "We are going back to Spain."

But the son of the Queen of Hearts would soon find that things rarely, if ever, went their way for the Tudors.

* * *

><p><strong>July 10th.<strong>

**England, London Borough**

**Greenwich, Palace of Placentia:**

"What do you mean he's been captured?" Eustace roared at his grandson, never mind that he was the King of England, at the moment he was his grandson and the fact he had lost his other grandson, his sibling infuriated beyond anything Bess and the others present had ever seen in him. And Bess had been around him in his worst moods.

"He has been captured by Turkish pirates and brought to the King of France, Henry III who in turn has him locked up in his dungeon."

Eustace grabbed his beard, if it was not for his wife he would have torn it off. "How did you let this happen?"

William was not going to put up with this insolence. Beth was right, he was his grandfather (uncle officially) but he was King and he was still his subject.

"Are you going to let him talk this way to you my King?"

"Excuse me My Lord but there was no part in the contract where it said My Lord's son, His Grace, the Duke of Sicily had to babysit my brother, the Infante Fernando. If he has been captured it has because of his own doing."

"William!" Bess chided, outraged at his behavior. She could not believe he had just said this. Sure Eustace had gone far but this was his brother they were talking about not just some royal.

Eustace looked a the Queen. She did not look away. William was standing his ground and he was right for doing so. This man had controlled him far enough. It was time for new administration. "I vote for a vote of no confidence against your Lord Protector" Beth said surprising everyone in the room.

Even William Cecil who hardly spoke unless it was in his best interest. "Your Majesty" He whispered in the King's ear. "His Lordship, your Lord Protector is your best asset and his youngest son is the First Duke of Scotland and his oldest is the ruling Duke of Sicily. We risk their wrath."

"Who do you fear more Cecil, my wrath or theirs? Need I remind you who you serve?"

Cecil backed off and eyed Eustace with a hidden glint of triumph in his eyes.

"His Grace, Anthony is innocent of the charges, you said it yourself-"

"You said it yourself Lord Protector that I and Anthony is responsible and since I am a King I cannot be subject to face the law alone. If I face the law so does our Duke and Viscount Rochford."

"Your Majesty reconsider"

"I have reconsidered" William snapped "Pray you reconsider too next time you speak out of turn." Eustace kept his mouth shut. "Neither my uncle or I are responsible to take care of another man's son. My brother's loss is a terrible loss to me as well, he is a person of high interests and our allies' loss is a loss to us as well."

Cecil and Bess hid a smile as they turned to chuckle. William had hijacked Eustace's government and taken the reins for himself for the first time ever and Cecil was there as his faithful servant, secretly aided by her, to help him maintain it. There was nothing Eustace could do but watch the turn of events.

"Cecil" William said to his Secretary of State and Lord Treasurer standing at his right, his wife was at his left as was the custom and belief that woman came from man's left rib.

"Your Majesty I am yours to command." He said almost immediately.

"Send a dispatch to France." The room went in uproar, he held his hand up, immediately everyone was silence. "I don't care that we are their enemies, let there be a truce with us for the time being and tell His Majesty, the King of France, Henri III that we come in good will and not to rescue a prisoner of war but to render assistance to my kind. The Infante is my blood brother, half brother but brother at that, after all and he should recognize that."

"If they refuse Your Majesty? What then?" Eustace asked, going back into his chair helped by his wife Bess and Fleming.

"Then we make them. They cannot refuse when we have taken half of the North of France, ancestral lands that we have rights to, more than the Bourbons, of my sister Diana's husband's family. Surely they would not want another hundred-years war."

Beth chuckled at his ingenuity. She felt the child moving inside her. Only one month pregnant, two since she'd given birth prematurely to (surprisingly) a healthy and bouncing baby boy, and her belly was already becoming noticeable. She suspected she was carrying twins, and helped by her heavy hoops in her dress, it seemed like she was larger than a whale. She folded her hands and congratulated William with her smile, that always won him over.

_Foolish boy._ Fernando Hapsburg had caused them enough troubles, now they would have to offer half of their conquests over to the French for his folly.

"Exactly" Cecil said. "I shall send a dispatch of our best men to France."

"We should send the Duke of Sicily, His Grace has a good record-"

"Based on what? On his blood and lineage? That is not enough My Lord. We need men who do not threaten the French. The Queen Dowager is very demanding of foreigners, being a foreigner herself she will know what type of man we send to this debate."

"What are you-"

Bess shut Eustace off stepping on his foot which hurt him greatly and he groaned in pain. He kept his lips pursed upon seeing the murderous glare Bess was giving him. 'Enough' she was saying. Enough of your follies that will cost us our favors and our grandsons' future. Scotland was not a safe province to deal with. England had a lot of interests there and it had feared -with good reason- that Mary Stuart might be sympathetic to Albert Stuart's claim just as long as to see William deposed. Bess had never been sure that Mary Stuart had truly converted to a policy of religious tolerance as her son claimed but they loved each other and for Bess who was both a woman, wife, and mother, knew that was enough to keep her loyal. The fall of William meant her fall as well.

"Your Majesty will have to safe-vouch for these men first. Half of court is wary of what to expect. The Queen Dowager, the Italian, is said to consult with the occult and cast spells against her enemies, it is said she has cast a spell against Your Majesty so your Queen shall remain infertile."

Beth laughed at this, so did William following her with a raucous laughter. "She failed then, all the dark magic in the world cannot keep me from filling the Royal Nursery." Everyone chuckled. William smiled approvingly at the Queen. The Queen loving party and merriment was not a spend-drift however. She was very considerable of others and built more schools and hospitals and donated half of her jewels to institute the poor relief fund instead of just focusing on good charity as the previous Catholic consort Queens had done.

She was an example for any woman, only Cecil did not approve of her ladies. It was too bad that his good lady, the King's Aunt, had insisted on putting her own family, the Boleyn-Careys and Knolleys in her party. Lettice a thirty five four year old woman who was old enough to be the King's mother exchanged glances with him and flirted openly, it was a good thing His Majesty hardly noticed her and whenever he did he laughed while he passed her by.

"Give me a list of our best candidates and send it to me tomorrow so I can approve." He dismissed everyone. Beth smiled at him once they all left.

"You did well."

"A King has his reign and then he dies, we are not immortal as my grandfather would want his heirs to believe. I am aware of my own mortality but what lives on is the name, our name which shall live for all eternity."

Beth shook her head. William was so full of illusions of grandeur and glory sometimes but she liked him that way, she would much rather be married to a magnate than a puppet. William let no one controlled him, he controlled his own destiny and appointed his own ministers and his image of a magnate was thanks to these men who were the smartest and more able bodies in England that carried out his orders. Because of these men alone that made up William's government, nobody would ever blame him if something went wrong. Beth was surprised that he thought of his own mortality.

William explained about his father's old saying "He swore before my grandmother died that she whispered to her favored lady in waiting, the former Lady Rochford that all Kings are made of clay and just as vulnerable as the rest of us, that there really is no difference what makes a King or not. He swore that when my sister was born, that she was my grandmother Jane Seymour reborn and he wanted to name her Jane in her honor but for some reason my mother opposed, she wanted to bestow on to their only daughter (then) a godly name so all men could cower before her."

"Sounds like your grandmother was a brilliant woman, I have heard infamous tales of your family before I came here and to be honest with you, I was never sure what to believe."

"Now that you are here. What do you believe?"

"Now I believe that the trouble with you Tudors is that nobody can ever be sure what to expects, what rules your hearts is a mystery even to yourselves."

"Not quite. I know what rules my heart sweeting." William leaned forward and kissed her. "You are lovelier when you are dressed in blue and gold, has anyone told you that?"

"For you especially, I wanted to celebrate your conquest of half of the Northern border of France. Now I can truly be Queen of France. If things go your way someday one of our future children can inherit the northern border of France."

"Someday could have been too soon if my brother was not foolish enough to let himself captured" Out of all the Chapuys-Tudor relations it had to be his younger Hapsburg siblings who were had to inherit the worst of their Tudor ancestors. If he was Fernando he would be ashamed of what had happened and that he was Annie's son and let himself be captured so easily.

Annie would never have permitted foolish behavior in any of her brood. In his stead, William was ashamed of his younger half-brother. How could he be so careless? Was he not told that he was not to leave Bologne? He had been told a million times, William had been sure he was guarded day and night, unknown to him. He somehow eluded their guard and not only disobeyed their uncle but their father now his poor stepfather was left to pay the price as well for his son's reckless behavior.

"If we do not bring him back, we will have a major war on our hands." Albert was a minor consequence compared to France. "I only wish I could be there when the King of Spain rings his ears."

"You have the Secretary of State to arrange for that but you must consider the possibility William that you cannot always get what you want. The King of France holds him captive and Cecil has told you himself countless times how far he is willing to go to get what he wants. This is not going to be an easy negotiation. The King of France will not let go of his most prized possession. You must offer his the Northern border or-" Hope that your brother dies -she could not bare to say.

"I could have had the North of France already."

"You could have but now you must be considering to give it up." William looked at her pointedly. "It is your only choice."

William growled and jumped from his seat and threw a piece of glass across the room, shattering into million pieces. The terrible Tudor temper of his had resurfaced. Beth could do nothing but stay put in her chair and wait for his tantrum to end. "You are only wasting your time acting like this" She said when she grew tired and seemed like his growls and barks would never end.

He barely heard Beth. The Northern part of France, he was not going to let that go just because of some hideous boy. No, he was going to negotiate for better treatment of his brother, but he was not going to let go of his conquered lands, where his family had ancestral claims through Katherine of Valois, the French Princess Henry V had taken for a wife after his conquest of France.

He wanted his family to be immortalized. Now that he had the chance his brother had blown it.

"Let him deal with his father. If my stepfather wants him out, let him negotiate with the King of France."

"As you wish Your Majesty" Beth said coldly. She did not like his judgment but she would live with it for the sake of the little one awaiting in her belly. They hoped it was another boy so their son Henry-Edward could have company.

He would negotiate for a better treatment of his brother and be transferred to greater apartments but that was it. Beth would just have to learn to accept his judgment. She said nothing during the whole day and played the part of hostess showing off her blue and gold gown with great pride, announcing their latest victory of another French city.


	63. Innocent Traitor

**Disclaimer: If I ****did, I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you are the best. "Cartas de Felipe II a sus hijas" (Letters ****from Philip II to his daughters) by Fernando Bouza; "The Private letters of Countess Erzebeth Bathory" by Kimberly L. Craft, were partly used for this chapter as well as Henry VIII and his court by Alison Weir and Six Wives of Henry VIII by Antonia Fraser.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #63: Innocent Traitor<strong>

_"When my father beat me to the ground and called me deficient I swore I would have the bastard's tongue and feed it to his race. When my mother made my breathing stop, I swore I would choke her and be there when she entered hell to greet me with my knife, stuck in her throat, eating her tongue, digesting her insides. Parents, I laugh. It is in their genes you see … it is in their genes in some cultures for parents to be deficient and project their deficiency to their children, calling them deficient, calling them abortions, errors, abominations. I does not matter much when you stand at the edge of a precipice with a needle filled with air in your hand and you feel the air pumping in your veins reaching your heart …  
><em>_Parents are the worst and the only way to destroy them is to end, not just their lives but their line forever …"_

_**~The Abomination of Parenthood in Traditional Cultures by Lady Vengeance.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1575, <strong>**July 9th-23rd****

**_Somewhere in France…_**

Fernando did not know where the Berber pirates came from, he believed the coasts were clear after the Viceroy of Navarre and Valencia had assured they would not be anyone's problem anymore with his tremendous fleet. He was wrong, deeply wrong. And now Fernando was living in some dirty old underground cell, beneath some French castle, paying the price for his reckless behavior.

He had asked about his manservant Philippe. Philippe deserved better than a life of misery like he was about to experience. Philippe was his best friend. "I need to see him." He demanded but the guards only gave him a mock smile and bow. His cell door opened and revealed a man dressed in green and silver, the King of France no doubt, he figured by his neat-trimmed beard, his dark hair and dark eyes, and the lily flowers showing all over his surcoat.

"Your Majesty" He said, even in these conditions, he was still a gentleman and Philip II's son.

Henri III let out a raucous laugh which was followed by a mock clap.

"Your Majesty?"

"Well, well," Cut Henri III with his smooth, silky voice which was said to be so much like his mother, his favorite parent, when she was about to kill someone. Fernando could well believe the rumors of the Italian woman now, but he pushed them out of his mind as the King continued to approach him, his dark eyes shining in the light of the moon, his only light in this dirty cell. "If it is not the Infante of Spain. I am very honored to meet you. It is so sad we have to meet under these circumstances, I would have loved to see you in a more favorable state. You look dreadful. I am sorry about your servant –he was asking for you. It is too bad you were not there to save him."

Fernando's eyes widened.

Henri grinned. "Oh yes your servant is dead Your Highness. Do not worry we gave him a clean death, as well as the others."

His face fell. Philippe, his servants … all dead and it is because of me.

He bit his tongue, he was not going to let the King of France seeing him cry, he was not going to give him that satisfaction.

_Big things have small beginnings._ The King of France thought as he looked at his captive's wretched form. Unknown to him, he said it aloud and Fernando spat in his books and then lunged at him but was stopped by two of his French guards who roughly kicked him in the stomach. They grabbed his hands stained with his servant's blood and spread them outward.

"Show this Spaniard how we subdue our dogs." The King of France said.

The head of the French guard stepped aside and took out a whip. Fernando pressed his lips so tight together that they felt swollen by the time he let out his first scream. They were beating him senseless and yet he promised he would not scream but he had broken his promise, the pain was too much for him to bear.

"Stop … Stop! I said stop, I beg you please stop ..." He was forced to say bowing down to his knees when the head of the French let down his whip and they let go of his arms. He could almost smell the scent of flowers on the King of France's boots. He was no longer sure of anything more. If the lion knew his own strength no man could control him -Thomas More had said, one of his great grandmother's great supporters who had been right at the time when he referred to his best friend, as he was right now when he thought of Henri who perfectly fit the bill as his great grandfather, Henry VIII of England. Funny how they were both named Henry.

The men in the room laughed, including the King of France. His laughter did not reach his eyes and Fernando saw how they glimmered with malice.

"I-I will do whatever you ask." The King replied with a swift kick of his boot on his stomach as his soldiers had done.

"What do you want from me?" Fernando screamed. It was a stupid answer and it merited no real one, but he was compelled to ask nonetheless. He didn't care anymore that his father would be ashamed of him, this was all his fault for sending him in the front.

"I want your submission you bastard. Your father's father treated my father like an animal when he had his father imprisoned after he and the King of England went to war with France. He exchanged his son, my father to save his life. He never recovered from the mistreatment he suffered at the hands of Charles V." He knelt to Fernando and grabbed him by the hairs, Fernando squealed closing his eyes to hide his tears but there was no use as they spilled down his eyes. "I want you to know the misery my father suffered at the hands of your grandfather and your great-grandfather. England and Spain's offspring will pay for their father's sins."

"I am innocent of the crime you ask, if anyone it was my grandfather he has long been dead." He received another blow to his cheek this time by the King's dagger who unleashed it at the time he began to speak.

"Why are you doing this? You have what you wanted, you have a truce, my brother is the King of Engalnd and my father of Spain, they will send troops for me."

"Are you sure they would send troops for their weaking brother and son?"

Fernando nodded vigoursly. The King's dagger dashed through this cheek tearing a peace of flesh. "I heard my daughter exclaim when we first brought you here, she said you bastard were the handsomest Prince she ever laid eyes on. She won't be so happy when she sees you now, your limbs torn from your body, your face eaten by dogs ..."

Fernando squealed feeling the cold steel being pressed harder against his skin. He could almost feel it reaching his jaw. God why wasn't he dead yet? No human could possibly survive so much pain.

"Juana ... Juana" He uttered his sister's name, since they were children they had shared a special connection. Usually when one was hurt the other would know. He prayed to her instead of God who seemed to have abandoned him. "Juana ... protect my father and our family from evil ..."

Henri let go of the Prince and let him fall on the ground on top of the straw like a common animal. "Look he is praying to his sister. I never thought I would see this. The King of the pious King of Spain and brother to the heretic King of England, a pagan himself."

They gave a mock clap. "I could not have done it better myself. It is in their blood after all. The line is tained with bastards and commoners."

Before, when his mother was alive, when he wasn't this weak, he would have defended himself and his family's honor. But now things had changed, he no longer felt the need to fight, he wanted all to end.

Just when they left he began praying to his sister so that she could hear him, so that she would feel his pain and know that the end was not so far now, and that he regretted not being there for the major events in her life -her wedding, the birth of her children, and the courting of dozens of the finest suitors all over Europe. He wanted to tell his father how much he missed him and how much he desired that they would all be the family they once were when their Queen of Hearts alive.

_You and your siblings are all that is left of her legacy ..._ He opened his eyes and rubbed them, he could barely move, he was paralyzed by the pain in his back and his mouth.

"W-who?" He said hoarsely closing his mouth when he felt a searing pain in his left cheek where Henri's dagger penetrated. "Wh-who is there?" He said very slowly letting a loud sigh when he finished, falling back on his back and pushing himself against the straw.

He tilted his head to his left then moved to the right to see if there was not any tormentor hidden in the shadows. He would not be surprised for Henri to send some of his goons after him.

No one. Absolutely no one.

The place was deserted. This was a dungeon made only for animals and weak livestock. _You and your siblings are all that is left of her legacy._ He heard it again. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. In his dreams he saw a beautiful woman with the same shape of his mother's eyes except her essence was different.

"There is nothing you should fear Su Alteza. Annie, your mother, and me are one. Different body, same soul,"

Her dark curly black hair flowed freely behind her back and she wore a French Hood on top the color red as his mother used to wear in the portraits he'd seen from his uncle Anthony before she married the King of England, and her dress was the same color with pearl buttons in the center.

Suddenly Fernando was aware who she was. "Anne Boleyn"

It was not a question. Anne smiled for finally someone had gotten a hint of her true idenity. "In another life I was once Anne Boleyn but to you I am your mother, Annie."

Fernando swallowed hard the information this woman ... No, his mother... was telling him. He took a deep breath and asked her: "What must I do?"

Anne walked to Fernando, how alike he was to her own Elizabeth and the Jane Seymour look-alike she had given birth to in more ways than one but carrying that Boleyn arrogance and pride that none other of her children with Philip inherited.

She put her hand on his cheek. "Your must do whatever your heart tells you. You are the son of a great dynasty, you must restore that dynasty to its true name. It was great once, it can be great again. Times will be hard and I will not sugarcoat anything by saying you will be successful in all your ventures because you will not. You will often have disagreements with Ligo and your half-brother William over the state of government and that will be normal but you must always remember who you are and where you come from. You are not just Tudor" She said stopping to consider her next words, if they would be too much of a shock on Fernando but seeing how William was turning out to be thanks to her daughter and a loving and determined wife who reminded Anne so much of herself and when she'd been Annie (the form she identified herself with now more), she knew she had to tell him. Fernando like William had more Boleyn and Tudor in him than all of the other children combined. They would change the world, but for that they needed to know the truth first. "You and William were born with Tratasmara spirit, with Tratasrmara blood, Chapuys blood but you were born with my predecessor, the form you see now, spirit. You have a lot of my previous form family's spirit in you and Tudor and Chapuys. You will need each other if you want to survive in this world."

"But how? William and I have not seen each other in years ..."

"Leave that to me, a mother knows" She said smoothly transforming into the woman he'd known and loved.

"Mother"

"I will always be with you. I love you, William, Diana, and Bess. You four are what I treassure the most in this life and while I love both your fathers, Edward and Philip, I cannot think of them separately as together like you four, make the perfect being. You made my life wonderful and I will never forget that. One day I will return and I will be there with William to guide you to the gates of heaven."

"Mother ..."

"Sleep my son," She kissed his forehead and he immediately closed his eyes and returned to harsh world of reality but this time with a strong determination that he had his mother's spirit with him and his siblings and Aunt, to guide him all the way.

Anne and Annie smiled from their resting place, as one, at the son they created with the second love of their lives. They did not know what to feel about Henry. He was a lost cause at the time Anne met him and she believed she could tame the wild beast and Annie believed she could soothe his heart as his daughter in law and granddaughter but both had been wrong. Henry was not made to be tamed just as he was not made to know or understand love.

They had been very happy when they met Edward and Philip, they saw each other as one. And they were.. One being split into two. When Philips body died he would merge with Edward's soul and the four would finally turn into two and enjoy the rest of eternity as Annie and the simple boy she fell in love with on two occasions.

She wished she could have stayed longer to witness the birth of her grandchildren. To see Diana and William become grandparents themselves but what Fate gives, Fate takes and Annie was not about to dispute that order. She was content with the lives she lived and that in her last one she had had a loving and considerate father -who, no matter who she'd been in the past, loved her beyond measure.

Fernando awoke. He no longer felt pain his jaw, his muscles had ease and he could now walk.

* * *

><p>When the door burst open unexpetedly Anthony had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He had not seen a person in months, possibly years ... he was no longer sure how long it had been since he landed in this hell-hole.<p>

"Uncle?"

"The very same. Are you not going to give me a hug?" Fernando wrapped his arms around Anthony passing them to his hair to make sure the scent and the feel of his hairs was real.

Anthony steeled himself. He'd been told of the horrors his nephew faced by the Queen's Court master, who had been the first envoy to the French before he angered the King with one of his blunt comments, but he was not prepared by what he saw.

His chin was scarred and filled with dry blood and his eyes were constantly blinking.

"How are you holding up with the French bastard?" Anthony asked switching to Greek.

"It has been worse. I do not feel pain. Now tell me, why have you come here? I know it can't be because of the food. Whole cell stinks but I hear there are worse so I consider myself lucky"

Anthony tried to smile for his nephew's sake. His beautiful face had been cut and the gash grew uglier with every facial movement.

"Your brother convinced parliament we should try to rescue you but with the condition first of negotiating for your surrender."

"I do not understand."

"You will swear loyalty to the King of France and denounce your rights to the Crown of Spain and loyalty to your father. If he asks you to spit at his portrait and your brother you do so. The King will give you rroms worthy of a special guest in the Chateu du Chambord where court is scheduled to move-"

Fernando interrupted him, outraged with the whole proceedure. "I will never renounced my father. Tell the King of France and my brother that thanks but no thanks." His uncle was mental. How could he think that he, a Prince of Spain could denounce his father? He would never show himself in Spain if he did that.

"Wait Fernando, let me finish." He lowered his voice. "Your fahter has a regiment of many foot soldiers and he is building the largest naval fleet, along with England, to rescue you and invade the heart of France. Albert's cause is defeated no matter what the German Palatinate says, but the King of France is still strong. Your only chance is to swear loyalty to your new master."

"But my father ... Uncle, I will not be a traitor, I rather die than be a traitor."

"You will not be cosindered a traitor. The document you sign will not be valid on any court after the King of France dies without an heir."

"How is my father going to ignore the contract? The King of France's bishops helped him formulate it. The Church will not forget this slight."

"Not at first but your father is prepared to give back papal authority over some of the provinces near Naples where he holds indirect control. The pope will give him a papal dispensation thus anuling the contract."

"Would that no be hypocrisy?"

"Not if it comes from the pope."

"But surely my father could do more." An uncomfotable laugh emanated from him. "He is the bloody King of Spain and rules over half of Europe ... surely ..."

Anthony lowered his gaze and sighed. "Fernando your father wants to distance himself from this as much as possible-"

"But he could pay the ransom…" He stuttered. He had to, his father had to pay the ransom, he could not afford to leave his second oldest son, his second heir at the hands of his enemies. But by Anthony's eyes alone he knew he would. "… he has to pay the ransom, he could give Navarre, Milan …"

"He won't, I am sorry. They are too much prized possessions, he would not risk them for anything in this world"

_Not even for you_ –was the unsaid answer.

Fernando trembled. _My own father …_ "My b-brother if he does not care … then why are you here?"

Anthony's light blue eyes met Fernando's light gray ones. There was a bit of story to that. He explained about the whole ordeal of his father trying to convince the King, William, to send him as a representative to the court of France and replace him with George in the front. "It was not easy and your brother did not stop complaining and neither did my mother or Cecil for that matter … but he figured it would look bad on him if he did not try to do something."

He allowed himself to smile when he recalled the Queen advising William it would be best if he listened to his Lord Protector just this once, when he posed the benefits it would bring the King the publicity of releasing his brother when his own father had not the guts to do it.

"The Queen wanted to send someone else."

"Who?" Fernando asked, nonchalantly.

"Her personal accountant and her property manager of her family states in Nyirbator, Hungary, since you are aware her older brother Istvan died followed by their younger brother and her sisters are too young and married to men lower than they."

Fernando nodded completely distant except for his eyes which did not reflect how lost he felt.

"The Queen trusts men with her life and they have done an excellent job keeping the villagers and her ambitious in-laws from sacking her family's property."

"Have you met them?"

"I met Andras Hajas, her accountant, never met the other fellow but Andras told me he is just as _charming_ as he."

"So he is here."

"Yes, Her Majesty was not going to have it other way."

And God knew how William never denied every little request to his little vixen.  
>Since she had borne him a son, it seemed like she was on top of the world. Every time the King had a present, he had to show it to her first and he did not dare look at other women for fear of displeasing her. Anthony wished he could have someone like that by his side that did not let his eye wander. He had Jane … but Jane was not his wife and they always had to see each other in secret.<p>

"Sorry I am verging on a tangent here but you should have seen how your brother reacted when the Queen demanded to send Hajas, your brother nearly fell on his knees to try and calm her down."

Fernando smirked. His uncle somehow knew how to lighten the mood.

"What will happen to me now? I will never show my face after I sign that contract and I don't want to be the cause for William loosing half of Northern France."

"It does not matter now. He would not be able to keep it anyway and your father … you will have to sign,"

"But-"

"Otherwise I can't do anything for you."

Fernando eyes widened with shock. "So ... I am all on my own then? Is that it? No one is going to help me? If I am executed right now…" he sobbed " no one would care?"

"Fernando you are not Helen of Troy." He said harshly to remind his nephew of who he was. "Your father will work hard to get you back but he is a King first than a father, same as your brother. They will not risk a million men for one." His voice softened. "Your tears will not help you, you only have on choice here, if you want to help your father, you must clean those tears and sign the contract."

Fernando nodded, filled with resolve and disappointment at the man he once admired and called _father._

_You deserted me, you treated me like a spare, but do not worry father I will not disappoint you or your dear lady, Spain._


	64. Time Will Tell

_**Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and all those who've supported me and encouraged me to keep writing. You know who you are, this is for you. Used the sources listed before and a documentary on Spain "La Familia Real Del Rey" (The Royal Family of the King) where one of the key presenters is Fernando Bouza who published the famous letters Philip II wrote to his two favorite children, Catalina Michaela and Isabel Clara Eugenia (daughters of his third wife, Elizabeth of Valois).  
><strong>

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #64: Time Will Tell<strong>_  
><em>

_"The King and Queen are fluctuating sources of power"_

**~Earl of Surrey; Katherine of Aragon episode, Six Wives of Henry VIII (1970)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1575, July 22th<em>  
><strong>

**Spain, Guadalajara**

Felipe Diego sighed. This would be the day his grandfather decided whether or not he wanted to send troops to rescue his uncle, Fernando or leave him there in custody. There was so much he wanted to tell Fernando before he left to Bolougne, now because of his capture he would never get to see him again.

It was highly unlikely he would get to see him. There was too much bad blood between the French and Spanish monarchy, primarily from what his great grandfather, Charles V did.

He pressed his grandfather to do something. "You would look good if you send troops to France. They would think twice before capturing one of us."

"If only it could be so easy. I am a King and not easily dissuaded by sentiment my grandson. Your uncle led himself into this broil, there is little I can do but negotiate. Half our forces are already being wasted helping the English, and I am considering on taking the Duke of Alba's advice and pulling our forces to focus more on the Netherlands. They continue to give me more trouble and press me to hand over their Prince of Orange and then there is your other grand-uncle to consider."

"I thought he was on our side."

"Was. Maximilian could care less about war on the Western part of the continent."

"He promised to help us."

"He promised to help the English but my stepson rejected his marriage offer of his sister to his younger son. Clearly" his tone became condescending "the little man believed his sister was too good for your cousin Rudolf"

She could have been Holy Roman Empress for Christ's sake but no, his stepson had to had that shrew Elizabeth Bathory, whispering in his ear along with Cecil what benefited him more. They were leaning to a more Protestant marriage and while Russia was not Protestant they represented a great advantage for trade to the English. His stepson was not as foolish and childish as Philip would like him to be but he relied too much on his wife and his Secretary of State's advice.

"There must be something else" Ligo tried but his grandfather shook his head. "You can't let Fernando there. That is enough declaration of war, any other King-"

"Any other King" Said Philip warningly "but I am not any other King. I will not wait more expenditure on unnecessary wars. If the King of France does so much as touch one of my son's hair he will have to deal with the consequences of my wrath." He sat on the bench and picked a red rose from the ground and cut it with his dagger. "The Kings of Europewant to kill each other, let them. We do not owed them anything, we have no alliance with either of them."

"But your marriage to the Queen Dowager ..."

"Is long and gone. Annie is dead" His eyes turned to sorrow but it quickly disappeared and his face turned serious and cold, becoming the strong and pragmatic ruler that Ligo knew and admired, and aspired to be. "There is nothing you and I can do to renew our friendship. If my stepson however wishes to help Fernando it will be greatly appreciated."

"But if he does not ..." He trailed of unable to finish his sentence. Fernando had suffered a lot of unspeakable horrors at the hands of Henri III, his secretary had told his grandfather. _Surely_, he thought. _You will not leave Fernando to rot_?

His unspoken thoughts were easily read through the cold blue eyes of his grandfather he shared.

He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I never forget my family." his tone hit on a stronger note. "I will make sure he is well-cared for during his visit in France."

Visit, well-cared, his grandfather was skillfully substituting old terms to appease Felipe Diego, but they did not work. "Help me walk the maze Ligo, I want to appreciate the beauty of nature."

An odd request from a man who had just condemned his son to death but Ligo was silent and did as his grandfather told him.

Philip smirked. His grandson thought him cold. Good. It was better to be thought as cold. Annie ... her death, had only brought him misery. He much preferred to be detached and find solace in the beauty of nature, his gardens, his letters, affairs of state, things that he could control. He was foolish to think he had the power over life and death. Annie was a testament to that. The four caballeros who carried the canopy on where her sarcophagus stood noticed the look on the King's face where he stared from the window and Philip swore from that moment on that he would never cry again.

He cared for his son, Fernando but Fernando had gotten himself in this new broil and there was nothing he could do. Philip wanted to go there personally and rescue him and smite the King of France in the process but too much blood had already been shed for his half brother, his stepson and his ambitious cousin.

He was going to withdraw his troops and he was not going to have anymore regrets for it. He was tired of having regrets.

* * *

><p>Juana watched her older sister, Isabella and her aunt, Catalina, embroidery. She would never knit as neatly as they. She left her embroidery and tip-toed out of the room. She felt the pain that Fernando was feeling. And it was strange since they were not even twins. Isabella should have felt this pain. She was a bit jealous that she did but Juana explained to her it was the Lord's will and she let the matter rest.<p>

She hid behind one of the bushes of her father's maze. He had changed from the loving, caring father she knew after her mother's death and her brother and uncles. He was no longer loving and caring but cold and distant and it was odd, but Juana loved him more that way. She felt better when she was alone. Now she had one thing in common and it brouht her closer to him.

She listened attentive to what he had to say when she heard the name "Fernando".

Her face fell and she ran back to the palace. Court had been transferred from the cozy unfinished and luxurious rooms of the Escorial to the Infants Palace in Guadalajara. Even if they ran after her they would be too slow, her father relied on Ligo and was too weak from his gout and Ligo could not leave his side.

"Where were you?" Isabella demanded in her high pitched voice that reminded Juana of their mother and older sister, Diana, when they got mad.

"Nowhere" She answered.

Isabella rolled her eyes, not believing her, but she returned to her knitting showing off her stitches to her Dueña. Juana's own Dueña was not pleased with her work and told her to go pray but Juana did not heed her advice and picked up her mother's favorite book "Utopia" and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 1st<strong>_

**England, London Borough: Greenwich Palace**

Beth's belly was becoming very large by the end of her first trimester. She boasted she was carrying twins and the people of England wherever she passed, believed she was and saw her as their substitute for the old Mother. Their admiration became a new kind of worship, Beth was a skilled actress and able to please the crowds. And whenever William had something new to show, she would be the first one to know. The nobles at court tried to push their daughters in his path but William only had eyes for the alluring Elizabeth Bathory.

It became highly annoying in Northumberland's opinion who was fast dying and could not stand anymore of court intrigues and the young King's hypocrisy who was ever inch like his mother and had a bit of that sadistic side of his grandfather, old, merry, bluff Henry VIII.

On his way back he bumped into Jane Grey. She had taken her family's last name after his son Guilford died. Not even a year after he died and she dropped the black clothes and was back at the Princess Margaret's service. She petitioned the King, dropping to her knees, letting the tears flow, making a mess of her dress, not to let her go that she loved England too much and her sons needed her.

"Lord Grey" Her voice was innocent and melodic but John knew a long time ago not to trust a Grey.

"Milady." He said shortly moving past her when her voice made him spun around.

"You have not visited your grandchildren My Lord. My oldest son, John asks for you all the time."

"I bet he does." He said chuckling. He could almost fall for her spell if not for the ring she had on her left hand.

Jane followed his gaze and said steadily, "A gift I am sure you remember from your son. May God rest his soul."

"May God rest all of my grandchildren. Send my blessings to your sons Lady Grey." He did not even bother to keep with the hypocrisy anymore, ten years ago he would have given anything to be a player in this Kingly game but he had seen so much, experienced so much loss and the ring she carried, the color of her sons' eyes when he first saw them ... he knew they could not be his son's.

Jane did not let his grunt affect her and she turned on her heel back to her chambers. On the way back she met another dissatisfied individual.

Ana was glaring at her with a deep hatred that was enough to send chills down her spine but she did not let that affect her and did not show Ana weakness. It was not her fault that Anthony did not love her. If she learned to be more amiable and kind to him and converted to the true religion and not force her pagan symbols on their daughter, he would learn to love her. Ana had too much of that stubborn, staunch Hapsburg blood. She warned Anthony she would not be easy to handle but Anthony was a worldly man who believed he could take on everything. She worried for him now that he was risking his life for yet another Hapsburg. She prayed daily for him.

Ana squeezed her fists, one step of this woman and she was sure she would hit her. Then she remembered Jesus' primary gospel, to love they enemy and she sent an apologetic smile to Ana, that did more harm to good and only increased the woman's hatred for her, and went to her chambers locking the doors tight.

* * *

><p>William fiddled with the pages of his book. Eustace could do little to cheer up his grandson's mood, he felt glad that he was called to his chambers at such late hour, it showed that he still considered him and valued his advice.<p>

"What is on your mind?" He asked, no formalities, no nice words, just straight to the point as he used to be before he became Duke and Earl.

William stared at his grandfather, his eyes showed uncertainty but the rest of him did not. "I am afraid. Afraid what will come after the war is over" Which was due to be any day now. His cousin's forces had been cornered and surrendered, "Will England stand strong after such victory? Will I?"

Eustace's brow furrowed. "What do you mean William? You are King undisputed of England, after this victory you will definitely be undisputed King of England, France, and Lord of Ireland. No one will stand in your way. What do you really fear so much? Is it Albert? Your conscience does not need to be troubled. William will get what he deserves ..."

"No" he cut him off "It is not Albert, I mean ... it is not so much the end of this war that I fear as much as the outcome. Before this war our position was secured, alliances were formed, promises were made, we were all so young, so sure of what the future will bring us. Now that we have so much I wonder if this one death will outset another war."

"How can it? Your enemies will be no more and peace will finally reign."

"Will it? I am starting to regret that this is coming to an end."

"William, Albert's death is not something you should regret, he will get what he deserves, you are the son of Edward VI, the true King of England ..."

"It is not my cousin's death I fear but my mother. Her shadow looms over all on us and after this is over there will be no reason for me or for my stepfather to keep our promises."

Eustace sighed. He wanted to protest but William was right. Their whole friendship was based on the marriage between Annie and Philip and her cousin to Carlos. They had done their duty, they had brought Spain sons and heirs. With Annie's death the alliance was no longer needed.

"I think my grandfather and father were wise not to form alliances, they knew they were precarious at best and no telling whether when they would change."

"Your grandfather and father by not making alliances they upset the scale of English trade. You made the right choice, if not for your alliance, you would not have met Beth and she would not have given you one healthy boy and probably two more on the way, God be praised."

"Yes" he smiled at the thought. Beth was certainly a blessing. His face became serious. "I do not regret the choices I ... well ... we've made but I often ask myself if the cost will be more than what we have gained?"

Eustace had no clear response for that. "Only time will tell." He merely said and his grandson echoed with a grim face "Time will tell"


	65. The Hand We Deal With

_**Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**Thanks to everyone who's taken this journey. You all are awesome. Enjoy this final chapter, as you progress you will see why I've chosen this song.**

**~VXLP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #65: The Hand We Deal With<strong>

_"Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to that lonesome hill  
>while his daughter dared and watched,<br>she dared not breath, she was so still  
>just as an angel cried for the slaughter<br>Abraham's daughter raised her voice,  
>then the angel asked what her name was?<br>She said: I have none  
>then he asked how can this be?<br>My father never gave me one!  
>And when he saw her raised for the slaughter<br>Abraham's daughter raised her bow  
>How darest you child defy your father, you better young Isaac go!"<em>

**~Abraham's Daughter; by Arcade Fire (Hunger Games soundtrack -2012)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1575, August 14th<em>**

**Navarre,**

_"You must understand I love my stepdaughter as much as she was my own" The King of Spain told the King of Navarre._

_"I understand" Said the King of Navarre, Henry Bourbon "And rest assured I will treat your daughter as if she was the Virgin Mary herself"_

_Diana smiled at his jest, her stepfather did not and eyed the fellow King coldly. "Just treat her well and everything will be alright between our countries" He said squeezing the young man's shoulder tightly._

_The King had nothing to do but laugh when he went to his young's wife chamber. "Listening?" He asked as she withdrew herself from the open door._

_"A little" She confessed._

_He smirked, they were liking each other already. The next morning she pinched herself to make sure this was not a dream._

_She was so embarrassed when her **father **and his bishops entered her chambers and blessed the bed. He wished her good luck before he went to the parlor and warned Henry._

Diana opened her eyes and woke from another dream. She turned to her two maids. "Leave us" She told them and went to close the door behind her Uncle Anthony.

"Tell me" There were no courtesies between them. She wanted to know what was the current situation with her brother.

By his grim face she already guessed his answer. "Not good" She was right, he told her Philip was unwilling to pay for his son's ransom. "Instead the King of England, your brother is willing to pay for his ransom. He has agreed to give better lodgings to your brother in return for everlasting peace with your father." He stated as he knew she no longer considered Philip her stepfather but something more than that, he was her father, her provider.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean my father? The King does not want an alliance with either countries" Unless he has something in return, they knew was what she was trying to say.

"Of course not, not yet but further along the way he needs a bride for either his son or grandson, his official heir."

Her eyebrows furrowed more, if possible. "So ... you mean he is considering Elisabeth de Valois. Really? The French Princess over a million other women who would be more suitable for the Prince of Asturias" Furthermore, she added "I thought that Don Carlos swore he would never divorce my Aunt." Part of her she still had a soft spot for her Aunt.

"Not yet," He repeated, "But your father is a persuasive man and it is not as if he is going to annul the marriage like your grandmother's"

"So what will it be then?"

"I am getting there Your Highness" He said with a mock inclination from his head. She rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat. "No, I think that your cousin, the young Prince and your father's heir will not easily accept this, he might be pressed by your father but he will never warm up to the French Princess." He said as a matter of factly way.

"What he will be left to do is sell her to your uncle. Your Aunt will be given a nice castle, furnishd and everything she desires at her disposal just as your mother stated in her will"

"That is a nice way of putting it." She said raising her eyebrows, but she should have not expected less from her uncle's boldness. Aunt Bess always described Anthony as the old one and George as thoughtful, intellectual, and quiet one. They certainly were so different, she wondered if they were really brothers.

At the mention of her mother her face saddened but she composed herself quickly. "Well I can't say that I agree" He said scratching her head to lighten the sad mood he caused. "But is the best deal your Aunt will get and she is not stupid she knows her support for Albert is doomed, not that ever was any but she maintains there was, probably because she wants to get as far away from your uncle as possible. I don't blame her."

Sounded like her Aunt, she always admired that, she was conniving, manipulativfe, and strong, she always enforced her will on others but she was also much more. She was thoughtful and kind human being beneath that conniving exterior.

"So what now? Now that everything is settled, the King should let my brother go."

"I wish it were that easy but not so. He needs assurance from your father he will accept his aunt hand in marriage to your uncle or cousin, most likely your uncle."

So, she thought, that is where I come in. Who better than to convince her father through her kind and gracious words that this was the best course to take? He always valued her wisdom above her own mother's even.

* * *

><p><strong>1575, August 28th<strong>

**England, London Borough: Greenwich, Palace of Placentia:**

**Triumph! Triumph! Triumph!** The people of England cried and arose to clap at** His Most Illustrious and Glorious Majesty**, they cried. Their cries were sophocated by the coming of the Queen whom they clapped for even louder as her large belly demonstrated that the dynasty would last a hundred years more.

"Glorious people of England!" William raised his arms in ectasy. From his balcony he could see everyone from London and other parts of the Southern England coming all the way to see their victorious King. "I come to you not as a glorious and majestic monarch but a simple man. I could not have won this war without the sacrifice of so many men who died in the line of duty. To all those widows, orphans and daughters we will reap the benefits from dead Albert and France and I shall give them to you, the people who I am forever in your debt."

The people's throng of cries were inundated by gold that William threw at them. People were stepping and fighting one another to get their hands on the King's treasure he had won from the defeated German ships.

He turned to his wife and grasped her hand and they went inside and let the people rejoice in his victory.

* * *

><p><strong>September 4th, <strong>

**Hertfordshire, Hundson Manor:**

Mary could barely stand the clamor outside her door. Now the Queen was coming to visit her. She could not stand the sight of her, it was enough to make any good common sense woman sick. The way she paraded herself in the crowds, you would almost believe they worshipped her, showing off her belly as if she was some goddess of fertility.

Mary scoffed, anybody could get pregnant these days. She knelt before the Queen when she entered her parlor. "Your Majesty" She and the few ladies that were left followed her lead and when the Queen asked them to seat, they all followed her cue rather than hers.

"Lady Mary 'tis so good to see you. How long has it been? I remember I saw you when the King came here to visit you, just after the celebration of our first son. You refused his invitation to be godmother" Not a question but a statement and Mary nodded, looking at the young woman coldly.

Her chocolate brown eyes bore into her and Mary was instantly disturbed, she looked away, but the Queen's voice brought her back. "I was thinking this is your chance" she said joining both hands as if in prayer, but to Mary they signaled more of a command. "to revindicate yourself. We have appointed two godmothers for their christening..."

"Their?" She asked out of turn, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why yes. It is obvious now I am carrying two more boys." She said becoming the defiant Queen her husband's men learned to fear and whose voice commanded respect, "We have two godmothers and two godfathers but we need two more, one of each for the firstborn of the twins, communion."

"You were thinking of me then?"

Her face lightened. "You have been a good godmother to your granddaughter, Princess Margaret and she had nothing but good things to say of you before she left. I am sorry for what happened to you, William should have chosen a better lodging. You were after all the King's daughter and Dowager Duchess of Bavaria. After the ceremony I promise I will speak to him."

Mary looked at her with uncertainty, her eyes still shot daggers. "If I go."

"If you go." The Queen confirmed. She rose, she raised her hand at Mary and told her and her ladies to rest. She walked to her and took her hands in hers. "Reconsider Milady it is another chance for you to shine like when you were your father's pearl."

That hit Mary hard. She rose with all the dignity and grace, steading herself despite her old age as her eyes met the Queen's dark ones. "I shall go. This is a great honor, thank you, Your Majesty."

"Rest Milady, me and the King are grateful for your years of service to the crown, and we hope you will continue to make us proud."

She and her ladies boarded her carriage left to the great state William had built for her, just five miles away from Hundson.

Another way to keep her monitored, Mary thought. But, there was nothing she could say, her young grandson had obliterated her other one and taken over Bavarian and the Palatine-Neuburg, a really small holding but considerably significant that put the Empire and Spain and France to shame.

She reflected all those years ago when her father held her in her arms and paraded her after the day of her christening and communion, and swore _"She never cries"_ if she was the Isaac to her father's Abraham, the crown of England and if all her sacrifice and love for her legitimate family had been worth it?

"I am the sheep to whom all blame must fall."

She reflected. A woman, a fighter, who dreams exceeded that of common men. History would remember her as the untamed shrew, the witch, the harlot ... _History remembers Kings. _William had reaped the benefits of his predecessors, including hers but there would be no one to advocate her so she took out a piece of pen and paper and decided to write her story, just as she remembered it and last she wrote "Let History Judge Me According My Words." and signed** ~forevermore Mary, Princess of Wales, Pearl of Christendom**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gathering all the resources, this chapter was a bitch plus two pain in the asses to write, but I am satisfied with the result and I congratulate all of the people who helped me make this possible. Mimi Dubois, my Beta Reader VelocityGirl1980, SSLE who in the first chapters helped me, Pebbles89 who gave me a great idea for previous chapter ;) and BoleynofAragon21, Dudeinthebox, CourtsofLove who have been attentive as well, thanks everyone.**

**I do not know if I will do an epilogue or not, depends on the response I get, so review!**

**Why the song? I have always seen Abraham and the sacrifice he did to prove his loyalty to God, as a parallel to the Tudors. They were all meat for canon, even Edward VI, Henry while not using his daughters for political alliances, toyed with them, especially Mary to keep both factions safe and often would parade her in his Nothern Progress so the people would be on his side. His affection towards Bess often shows that too since he was a aware that later in life these sisters would be divided by three factions, the ultra radicals favoring his son, the moderates favoring Bess and the conservatives favoring Mary. Abraham's daughter if you got it right, is not necessarily a woman, gets a cookie!**

**~VXLP**


	66. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: If I did I would be Goddess Supreme now wouldn't I?**_

**I decided wth, I was going to do an epilogue as there would be question marks to what happens to the characters. I want to thank my previous reviewer LadyEleanorBoleyn and so many others, MimiDubois, VelocityGirl1980, CourtsofLove, DudeintheBox, BoleynofAragon21, Pebbles89, who have been of a great inspiration to me and have helped me with this fic and supported me. this is for all of you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**1599, Spain-Madrid  
><strong>

Fernando stared outside the window. The sun was coming up, William was coming to see the accession of a new King. After all the bloodshed it was time for a change. He was proud he lived to see this day, the day of his _brother's_ accession.

"Long live Caesar." He teased him. Ligo showed no visibly smirk, his eyes lightened at the sight of his cousin and uncle, William.

He was visibly old. His hair was started to gray, his blue eyes had lost its shine but he still wore his proud smile. "Gentlemen it is an honor to receive you here today."

"The honor is ours Your Majesty" They responded. William had aged considerably but he did not lose his sense of humor. He let the jest pass, it was good to be on good terms again. Without the wars or the heavy burden on kingship, at least on William who'd been King of England for more than forty years. "And there is not a day that I don't feel older, my time is up gentlemen, I fear the good Lord will take me into his gates very soon." He boasted.

None of them would ever be called by St. Peter, the atrocities they'd done, the crimes they committed, would never leave the public's memory, but his words were very much welcome.

The doors opened and they mounted their horses brought from the stable and rode with their guard behind them, behind the King-to-be, Felipe Diego. The death of Philip II was received with mixed feelings. Some wouldalways remember him as a staunch tyrant, devious and who lusted after the Queen Dowager of England and taken her by force to be his wife and forced her first cousin (in reality her brother) to marry one of his Hapsburg relations which he later arranged for their annulment so his rich niece would marry his first heir, the Prince of Asturias.  
>Others were so against this view that they defended their King with a passion that had not been seen since the Catholic Kings and his passing was met with great sorrow, he was remembered as the builder-King, the great architect and "Prudent King" among other names he would come to be known by the centuries.<p>

* * *

><p>Felipe leaned against his wife's shoulder, separation was out of the question. They had been together for twenty two years now and the thought of every day that he'd been away from her because of his state affairs and during her various confinements. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Her smile drove all his doubts away.<p>

A King belonged to God and his people first and foremost, she understood his duties and was not going to stand in the middle of them, like any loyal consort she would step aside and let nature resume its course.

"I will be closer to you than you will ever know"

"I know" he said. And a sort of understanding passed between their eyes. As if he needed to further reassure he repeated: "I know you will always be by my side when I need you the most. I am proud of what we have achieved, of what our children have achieved through you."

She nodded and looked at her left. There was Anthony, old and with gout like his father, to his right was their daughter Leopoldine who had remained in England after the pope declared her a bastard. 'Poor child'. Sometimes she felt awful for leaving her in that dreadful country, but Leopoldine was much a child of the reformation, she discovered when she intended to take her, as her grandmother, the late Bess Tudor. They did not even look at her.

She turned away from them to see the people sitting next to her husband's right. King William and a handful of his men, not surprisingly a Cecil among them who'd taken up his late father's duties, the Earl Marshall of England, Gilbery Talbot, and a few others Ana was unfamiliar with. At forty one the King looked tired and ill, his wife was dying but she did not want to miss out on his cousin's coronation so she begged him to go and send a present of a clock with roses and eagles, symbols of the Tudor and Bathory House to congratulate him.

The gift was presented to them and Felipe smiled at it and hand it over to Fernando who sat in between William and his courtiers, weighing the gift in his bony hands. A handsome rake and lover, yet he never recovered from his torture at the hands of the French King. "The best of England aye?" Fernando joked with his half sibling.

William nodded, his eyes shining with pride as he passed it over to the new King of Spain. "The best of England and Hungary I might add." Said William and then his eyes gazed at hers, they immediately saddened, "My wife sends her apologies she could not come, she has been very ill but she prays that you have fruitful and successful reign."

"I am deeply sorry to hear of her illness. Tell her I will always appreciate what she did to me and she is always in my prayers." Said Ana and surprising everyone she did the sign of the cross and said, "Amen." which everyone else repeated.

Too many wars, too many years passed. England and Spain had not been this united since Annie and Philip. After the fallout of France and the end of the Valois line as the ruling dynasty in France and the Wittelsbach territories being disputed between Spain, the Holy Roman Empire, and England, they'd become bitter foes. Felipe Diego promised to be a good yet different monarch from his grandfather, he promised to honor Spanish tradition but not neglect his country's needs for global trade.

William put his goblet down. He refused more wine. With a gentle voice since he was always fond of Ana, he said: "I am sure she will appreciate and you are on her prayers every day as well Your Majesty."

"Call me Ana" She said. He had earned it unlike his uncle. He had been a just King and he and Beth always favored her and took great care of her daughter.

"Ana." He agreed and gave a nod of deep reverence to her. Life had been cruel to their parents and to them, but they would not let their parents' sins undermine their friendship.

William retired to his chambers with the excuse he was feeling too drunk and once there, began to write on his memoirs and took out his last gift from his older sister, Diana, now Queen of France; his great-grandmother's rosary.

**"Through you I have restored the good name of the Tudor House, through your granddaughter the Tudor name will live on for centuries and through your great-grandson I have brought peace to my great-great grandfather's Empire."** Even if the world would forget her sacrifice, he would not.

And a last homage to the true Queen of Hearts, he knelt on the floor and brought his hand to his forehead and did the sign of the cross and began to pray in Latin** "Pater Noster ..."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed the historic date of Philip II death. His death was in 1598 at the age of 72 years old plagued by gout as implied here and now Anthony as Chapuys is plagued with the same disease, this was very common then.  
>This has been a great ride and experience for me.<br>**


End file.
